All Worlds Alliance Stories
by someonestupED
Summary: The story where you're favorite characters goes in on place called AWA Academy. Get to know how you're favorite characters reacts to different people with powers, get to see blooming romances and plenty of hilarious stuff will occur. So, want to join us? Then get enrolled in AWA Academy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hell I** **'m back again and this time I had the main fic written. And before I start I like to thank damnlastwords, Jexi the Hunter, tendaysromeo, bast234, Mrotrax, User is Cursed, xiodan56 and threedogsdead for reading and reviewing my fic. I once again thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **As for this chapter will the debut of the academy that was mentioned from the prologue(please read that first before reading this) and as well the rag-tag of students that will be attending.**

 **As for User is Cursed's question of what will be the role the role of Brittania especially Lelouch. Well the answer is that Lelouch is the headmaster of the academy as he was after all (spoiler alert) the one who lead the group from the prologue and got assigned by the Author. And as for Suzaku, he'll appear from time to time.**

 **All right, that's that! Let get this started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters appearing in this chapte** r.

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **-AWA Academy-**

(insert medieval music)

Its been a year ever since the battle against the invaders that attacked ZeroTopia and the part where the Author and the young man announce the formation of the organization, All Worlds Academy or AWA whom's purpose is to protect and lend a helping hand to different worlds. Another thing that was announced is the formation of an academy that will the place where different people and species can learn about a lot of things from different worlds and as well to interact with one another and another purpose is to train normal people how to fight.

Its called the AWA Academy, move over Beacon!

The academy is a large octagon shaped facility where the length and width of each building is as similar to the White House and each building has eight colors: red, yellow, green, blue, pink, orange, white and black, each building also has 50 classrooms inside. In the middle of the octagon is a spacious lot that is likely resembles a park, three fountains are found at the front of the red, white and green building, several benches, food stands and different kinds of plants are scattered in the place but in the very middle is a a clock tower that resembles the Big Ben of what is purpose is a story for another time.

Behind the octagon school are many grounds that are use for physical activities such as a basketball court, a gymnasium, a soccer field, a track field, school pools, a football filed and lastly is a stadium where fighters gets to spar with one another.

This also the opening of AWA Academy and we see a lot of students of all ages walking around looking for their designated classrooms.

Which brings us now to this person.

Walking around dumbly in one of the school's massive hallway where the floor is made of pure titanium(nice!). This person is a 20 year old male, has a short blond hair with an elastic forehead protector wrap around his forehead(of course), he has blue eyes and three-whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and an armband wrap around his left sleeve, he wears orange pants and blue sandals. This is Naruto Uzumaki the knucklehead ninja from Konoha and no, he is not he main man of this fanfic.

And who is the main character? You'll find out soon.

Now where were we? Oh, right!

"Okay, I'm sooo lost!'' Naruto said. No shit Sherlock!

He kept looking around to find where he needs to go but to no-avail. He scratch the back of his head in frustration.

"Yo, gaki! Need help?'' Naruto was surprised when a familiar voice greeted him.

He turned around and met the person who greeted him. The person is a tall man in his 30s. The man has a pale, blue-green skin and blue-hair styled like a shark's fin, he also wears a forehead protector. He wore a black cloak with red clouds design, a brown sash across the front and back of his cloak that holds a giant buster sword in place, dark pants and sandals. His small, round, white eyes are hidden behind by a black aviator glasses. Naruto is all too familiar to Kisame Hoshigaki, a member of the criminal organization, Akatsuki.

Then Kisame glared at me.

Oops! Sorry...I mean former criminal organization.

Kisame grinned before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"So, how ya doin' gaki?'' Kisame asked with a grin.

"Fine...but I seem can't to find my classroom and with a hallway this big I'm bound to get lost!" Naruto complained with a pout.

Kisame laughed at Naruto's childishness, even he is 20, Naruto still acts like a child.

Ever since he was brought back to life in ZeroTopia and reuniting with Itachi, he vows to make himself better and if he ever gets the chance to visit his world , the first person he'll help is this runt in front of him or that guy with fuzzy eyes brows that he fought several times.

"I think you should check your tablet and find your name profile in the academy's webpage and you'll see your schedule there.'' Kisame said.

Naruto did just that. He check his tablet that was given to him by the school, in fact every student has a tablet. It took him a while but he manage to use the device properly thanks to a girl with blond hair that plays a violin.

"AHA! There it is, I'm part of Class 1 in building orange!'' Naruto said excitedly knowing he is going to a class situated in a building with his favorite color.

"What's up with you and orange?'' Kisame muttered, "Anyway, I'm also part of class 1 so we are classmates, so i think we should go together.'' he said.

"Beats standing here, let's go!" Naruto said cheerfully which got Kisame once again laughing.

So the two former enemies head towards their class and while at it, Naruto decided to ask Kisame about something.

"Hey Kisame, I was wondering about that new sword behind you, where did you get it?''

Kisame then grabbed his sword to show it to Naruto. The sword was black and shiny and is about the same size as the Ero-Sennin.

"I was weaponless when I came here so I've been using different weapons even during the invasion and when it was over, a girl named Lisbeth came to me and forged me this buster sword and man, she did good! It may not be alive like Samehada but it can still deal a lot of damage." Kisame explained before putting his sword way.

"That's cool!" Naruto said in awe though he is surprised that Kisame is part of the group that fought the invaders a year ago.

Then the two came in front a a cylinder-shape machine which is glowing blue with several device inside.

"What this?'' Naruto asked.

"This is a transporter pod! The academy is so huge that it'll take you hours from walking and so to make it easy they build this machine which is powered by magic so we don't have to tire ourselves from walking or running.'' Kisame explained which Naruto nodded understanding how convenient this machine. Plus, who in the right mind would walk around from this massive hallways.

Somewhere in white building, a guy with black and yellow scarf on his forehead, sneezed.

The two then entered the pod and Naruto estimated that it can carry four people, then he watch Kisame began typing on a device with the word class 1 then the two dissapeared after a bright light engulfs them.

The later appeared in another pod right in front of their classroom.

"That was awesome!'' Naruto said with his arms in the air, like a person who just enjoyed riding a roller coaster.

"Whoever come up with this, is real genius!'' Kisame added.

The two entered the orange colored classroom which is empty. On the right are stair-like desk similar to those they used when he was back in Konoha, Naruto estimated the the class has 30 students in it judging by number of desk. On the left, was the the assumed teacher's table with a built-in projector facing the huge white board on front. The windows are also huge which is drap with orange curtains.

"Nice!' Naruto said.

"I agree with ya.''

"You think I should run as class representative?'' Naruto asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Stick to being Hokage'' Kisame rebutted.

''Uuu..."

The two guys head perk up when they heard someone...moaning.

"W-what was that...a ghost?'' Naruto asked shakingly as his fear of ghost kicks in, "or am I hearing things.'' he said hoping its not really a ghost that made that sound.

"Nah, I can hear it too and I doubt its a ghost so stop shaking.'' Kisame said in annoyance while looking at Naruto. Geez, the hero of the Fourth Shinobi War is afraid of ghost, how embarrassing.

"uuummm...''

There is it again and a lot louder but this time the two follow where it came from. They went up to the desks on further back and when the two look behind the last desk and what they saw got Naruto's face red while Kisame has a cheshire-like grin.

Behind the desk were two girls. The first one is a slightly taller girl that has a shoulder-length red hair with an ahoge and a white ribbon is tied to the left side of her hair. The second girl was a lot shorter, she has a bright orange hair and wears flower hair bands that holds her pigtails. Both are wearing green coat uniform, white button-up shirt with a blue & green plaid skirt.

What are they doing that got Naruto's face turn red.

The two girls are lying on their seats while KISSING! Where the red head is on top completely dominating the orange hair girl. And the two has no idea that someone are watching them kiss, moan and whatever indecent things they doing.

They stayed like for a second before Kisame broke silence.

"Hello ladies, mind telling us what are you doing?'' Kisame asked with an amused smirk.

The two girls then froze when they heard a voice. The two slowly look behind them revealing the red heads's ruby eyes and the orange head's emerald eyes. Both had sweat dripping on the back of their heads with a few tears in their eyes and saw a blond boy and an older man looking at them.

"Umm...hi?!'' Naruto greeted them nervously.

"KYAAAAAAAA!'' the two girls screamed in terror.

"YAAAAAAAHH!'' Naruto then screamed from their screaming.

"Ah! Music to my ears." try guessing who said that.

Later...

"Sorry for scaring the two of you.'' Naruto apologized to the now calm girls whom's faces are still red while Kisame has his hand on his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing.

"I-i-its okay...right, Yuu?" The girl named Haruka Takayama said nervously while looking to the other girl.

"But they still saw us, Haruka, you baka!" the girl named Yuu Sonoda pouted, she really doesnt like other people knowing her relationship to Haruka.

"S-sorry...'' Haruka wimpered as Yuu is angry at her again.

"Hey Yuu isn't it?'' Naruto asked while Yuu look at him, "Don't be so bad at her plus what we saw was an accident, it wasn't her intentions for this to happen, so please forgive her.'' Naruto said calmly while Kisame smiled at the blond's maturity.

Yuu seems to get what he said so she turns to Haruka, "All right, I forgive you, Haruka." she said while looking sternly at her.

"Yuu-chan!'' Haruka happily glomped Yuu which annoys her a bit.

Naruto sweatdrop on how Haruka clings on Yuu, then he realized something.

"So...are you in a relationship?'' the knucklehead asked.

"Umm...you can say that...'' Haruka answered sheepishly while scratching her cheek.

"Its weird isn't it?'' Yuu asked sadly.

"Well it is weird to be honest but who am I to stop you two if you like each other that much, I mean love has a lot of different forms so yours is fine, believe it!'' said the blond knucklehead who took years to realize his feelings for his fiancee.

"Yeah! Plus its not like you're the only one who have kissed the same sex...right, Naruto?'' Kisame added the shifted to Naruto with an amused face.

"Yeah he's ri-wait!'' Naruto said before snapping head towards Kisame, "H-how did you know that?'' he chuckled nervously.

"Eh! Really!?'' Haruka asked with hearts in her eyes. She is the type of person who gets excited when other people has a relationship with the same sex.

"Believe it or not, this blond right here kissed one of his friends when he was twelve.'' Kisame explained which cause Haruka to squeel, Yuu to look at Naruto in shock and the blond himself was shock when Kisame revealed one of his embarrassing moments.

"You son of a...where did you find out!?'' Naruto asked in slight anger.

"White hair, old and writes porn novel." Kisame answered with a smirk.

"Damn that Ero-sennin!'' Naruto cursed a certain sage while clunching his fist. He is indeed grateful that he met his Godfather again in this world but he still can't tolerate his teasing and perverted habits. Then he noticed the two girls looking at him strangely, Haruka specifically. "Oy! Don't look at me like that! That was an accident! I'm not into men! And I already had a girlfriend!'' he explained while waving his arms in desperation to save his image from this girls.

"I-is that so...'' Haruka said dejectedly, the shine in her eyes turned hollow.

"Why are you so disappointed!?'' Naruto yelled.

"Haruka! You're embarrassing him and yourself!'' Yuu chastised.

Before their conversation goes nowhere, a young man entered the room with a big smile on his face.

"YOSHA! I'M HERE!'' he shouted with his arms stretch out.

The four turn their attention to the new comer. The young man has black hair with stitches underneath his left eye and a strawhat on the the of his head. He wears a red unbuttoned sea captain's coat revealing his X-shape scar on his chest(Haruka and Yuu cringed at his scar while Naruto and Kisame is interested on how he got that), blue shorts with a yellow sash tied around his waist and some slippers. He then saw the four and casually smiled and wave at them.

"Hey! You guys must be my classmates!'' he said with a big grin.

"Uhh...right...who are you by the way?'' Naruto asked while Kisame is reading the young man's profile in his tablet.

"Oh! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And one day will be the King of Pirates!'' Luffy greeted.

The others introduces themselves when Yuu realize something.

"Wait! You're a pirate!?'' Yuu asked with stars in her yes.

"Yup!''

"He is not kidding, young Luffy here is a notorious pirates that has a bounty of 500,000,000 beli!'' Kisame said impressed on how this goofy boy got that large bounty on his head.

"Woah!'' Naruto whispered with a smile, he and this guy could get along.

"W-wait...that does mean his a bad person?'' Haruka asked in fear as she knows that pirates are criminals wandering in the sea.

"Well there are bad pirates out there but that doesn't mean that there aren't any good ones, so don't worry I'm a good guy, shishishishi!'' Luffy explained reassuring the red head.

"I agree! In my world there are bad ninjas but at the same time there are good ninjas.'' Naruto said sending a Maito Guy like thumbs-up and grin to Luffy whom give a thumbs-up back to him too..

"Wait your are ninja?'' Yuu once again asked in excitement.

"Yeah. Me and Kisame here are ninja.'' Naruto said while Kisame nodded.

"So what about the two of you?'' Kisame asked the two girls.

"Oh, the two of us a re just normal girls, we got invited to attend here after an incident plus Yuu wants to meet different people from other worlds.'' Haruka explained and what of incident she is talking about is a story for another time.

"Hmm, that's understandable." Kisame admitted with a nod.

"Naru-kun! Naru-kun! Can you show me ninja moves?!'' Yuu asked giddily while Haruka and Naruto were surprised by the nickname.

"Ooo...I wanna see it too!'' Luffy followed with stars in his eyes.

Before Naruto can answer four more individuals entered the room, three boys and one girl to be exact. The first male has a spiky pink hair, he wears a scarf around his neck, black vest, white baggy shorts and sandals. The second male is a fairly tall with spiky orange hair, he wears slim fitting gray blazer with black shirt underneath, black pants and red shoes. The third male has white hair swept to one side with red eyes and on his head is a sweatband, he has an exaggerated facial expressions, he wears a yellow and black jacket, maroon pants and yellow & black sneakers. The last one is a petite young girl with ash blonde hair that is styled in pigtails with emerald eyes similar to Yuu, she wears a black trench coat over a white blouse,yellow sweater vest, and green tie,a red plaid skirt,white gloves and black boots with buckles.

The girl noticed the five.

"Oh, hello there!'' the girl greeted.

"Yo! Guess were classmates.'' Naruto the defacto leader of the five answered.

''My name is Maka Albarn.'' Maka introduced herself then she gestured to the white hair boy, "And this is my partner, Soul!'' she said.

"Yo, the names Soul Eater Evans! Nice to meet you!'' Soul greeted cooly while showing his sharp teeth scaring Haruka a bit.

"Sup! The name is Ichigo Kurosaki.'' the orange haired male greeted despite the frown on his face.

"Hey guys! I'm Natsu Dragneel!'' the pink haired boy greeted which such energy before looking at Naruto and Luffy, "Hey, you two looked very strong, wanna fight me!?'' he asked raising his fist earning a gasp from everyone.

"A fight? Sure I'm in!'' Naruto accepted while cranking his neck.

"Yosh! Let's do this!'' Luffy followed.

"All right! I'm all fired u-''

"MAKA CHOP!''

POW!

And that, Natsu is on the floor with a lump on his head when hit his cranium with a book.

"No fighting on the first day of school! Didn't your friend Erza told you that!?'' Maka scolded the pink head on the floor while tapping the book on her shoulder.

"But Maka...'' Natsu whined.

"No buts and you two don't just agree quickly with this guy!'' Maka said while looking at Naruto and Luffy.

"YES MAAM!'' the two answered without hesitation. They don't want that thick book hitting their noggins and by the looks of the boy on the floor, it must be painful.

"See what I had to deal everyday.'' Soul whispered to Ichigo.

"Well at least she's doing the right thing.'' Ichigo said understanding what Maka is doing. After all, he has an dad with a ridiculous amount of energy that he beats around daily.

Then another girl entered the room. The girl has a petite body and has long flowing orange hair. She wears a white blouse with blue tie, gray plaid skirt and black boots.

Luffy is the first to notice her but...

"Hey Nami! I didn't know we share the same class!'' Luffy called and weird that he knows the word "share''.

The girl in question blinks in confusion.

"Someone you know, Luffy?'' Haruka asked.

"One of my crewmates and my navigator." Luffy answered.

"Hold on! You're mistaking me with someone else!'' the girl stated angrily before puffing her chest, "My name is Lina Inverse and I'm a very powerful sorceress.'' she introduced herself proudly.

"Not one of those girls again.'' Ichigo muttered.

"Oh...'' Luffy said while staring at her, "Then you must be Nami's twin sister!'' he claimed with a straight face.

This cause to Naruto, Kisame, Yuu and Soul to burst into laughter. While Maka and Ichigo looks at Luffy ridiculously, Natsu is still on the floor in pain and Haruka tilts her head.

Lina is currently boiling in anger he was about to strangle the strawhat wearing boy when Maka stood in front of her grabbing her shoulders.

"Please calm down Inverse-san, I don't think his teasing you.'' Maka reasoned. Lina look at her for a bit before she sigh calming down a bit then Maka turns at the laughing bunch, "And you, people please stop laughing!'' she scolded as the laughing stops but not entirely as Naruto and Kisame continued to snicker.

"Why does this idiot thinks I'm this Nami girl? Lina asked in frustration.

"Don't let it get in to you.''

"Wait! You said your a sorceress! Does that means you use magic? That's awesome!" Yuu once again with stars in her eyes got excited.

"Of course. I am! I'm the greatest!'' Lina boasted after hearing a praise which cause the rest to sweat drop.

Then suddenly Natsu stood up looking at Lina, "You're sorceress? Then how about you and I had a figh-'' he said but was cut off when Maka hits him again with a book.

"I told you no fighting!'' she scolded.

"Eheheh...seems I came across with an interesting bunch." Lina chuckled nervously.

"Oh you have no idea.'' Kisame said.

Then three girls entered the first girl girl is small with a short brown hair with yellow eyes, she wears a white sailor uniform over her swimsuit and the odd thing is while she is wearing brown shoes, she isn't wearing any pants. The second girl is slightly taller to the first girl, she has a long blond hair styled in an odango-pigtails with blue eyes, she wears a white sailor uniform, blue skirt that reached her knees and black shoes. The last girl is the tallest and the eldest out of the three, she has a long brownish red hair that is tied in a side tail with blue eyes, she wears a white military uniform with blue shoulder pads & black belt, blue business skirt, white stockings and blue sneakers.

"I told you were on time.'' the small girl said.

"I rushed myself for nothing." the girl with odango-pigtails said with a sigh.

"Its better than being late.'' the eldest girl said then she look around the room and its occupants but the one caught her attention is the pink head clunching the back of his head on the floor.

"W-what happened in here?'' the elder girl asked in concern.

Maka noticed what she meant and decided to explain everything to her.

"Oh good, I thought something happened'' she said in relief, "By the way, my name is Nanoha Takamachi and I'm looking forward to get to know all of you.'' she introduced herself calmly.

"Hi! My name is Usagi Tsukino and I'm new here!'' the girl with odango-pigtails falls short of introducing herself in nervousness.

"Umm...we are all new here...'' Naruto said then he heard Kisame coughed, "Except him.'' he corrected while jabbing his thumb to Kisame.

"Oh, sorry...'' Usagi apologized in embarrassment.

"Hey its alright!'' Naruto reassuring her, she smiled at him.

Then the last girl decide to finally introduced herself.

"My name is Yoshika Miyafuji, thank you for having me as your classmate.'' she said with a bow.

"Yeah, nice having you...'' Ichigo greeted her but trailed off when he notice something's wrong with her, "WHY ARE NOT WEARING ANY PANTS!?'' he shouted with his face turning red.

The other males in the room look at her and their faces all turn red except Luffy and Kisame and as well as Natsu whom is still on the floor. The girls are also in shock about this.

"Y-you boys turn away now!'' Maka ordered and they did all except Luffy.

"Huh!? There is nothing wrong with her.'' he said in confusion, only to turn his back when Maka raised her book.

"Okay...why are you walking around like that?'' the bewildered Lina asked.

"Umm...'' Yoshika tried to answer but can't find the right words to say.

Luckily, Nanoha who knows the situation about her home world decided to explain things to everyone.

"So your world are invaded by aliens called Neuroi and the only ones who can fight them are the so-called witches that uses a flying mechanism called Strikers that you wear on your legs.'' Maka said keeping the information in her brain.

"That is scary.'' Haruka commented while Yuu nodded furiously.

"Japan's name in your world is Fuso, man that's new.'' Ichigo commented.

"Anyway, that explains why but next time, please wear a skirt since your not in your world right now.'' Maka reasoned.

"All right.'' Yoshika agreed.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!'' a voice boomed startling everyone.

And said man turn to the door that made his eyes widen. Standing on the door was a man with blue messy hair with light-blue eyes and some sort of white broken mask on his cheek. He wears a violet polo shirt, kaki pants and black leather shoes.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!'' Ichigo said in surprise, "What are you doing here!?'' he asked while everyone looked at both of them wondering what happen between this two.

"What am I doing here? I'm part of this class!'' Grimmjow answered with a grin scaring Haruka, Yuu and Yoshika, "And I'm here to settle our score.'' he said and is about to step forward when Nanoha stood in front of him.

"Please do not start a fight on the first day of class.'' she told him sternly while Ichigo is surprised that she stood up against that psycho.

Grimmjows stared at her for a minute before he smiled, "All right! The person who brought me here told me to behave...then I'll behave, we'll fight when he had the chance Ichigo.'' he said casually before walking towards the higher desk.

Nanoha sighed in relief while Ichigo was surprised. Is this really Grimmjows?

Grimmjows sat on one of the desk just below Kisame whom tapped his shoulder, he turn around and look at him.

"You know...I got a feeling you and I will get along well.'' he said with a smirk while Grimmjows stared at him for a bit before smiling.

"I think we already are!''

Then another person enters the room and once again Luffy noticed him.

"Hey Ichigo your twin brother just arrived!'' he said which got Ichigo wonders what the hell is talking about then he turned around and came face to face to guy nearly identical to him.

The new person has spiky orange hair with brown eyes, he wears a blue blazer with white linings, white polo and a red shirt underneath, black pants and white converse.

Both boys has bewildered expressions in their faces.

"The hell is this...'' the person muttered.

"I should be asking that..'' Ichigo followed,

"So you are twins!'' Luffy said out loud.

"WERE NOT!'' the Ichigo look-alike shouted.

"But you look so alike.'' Luffy commented.

"THAT DOESNT MEAN THAT WE ARE TWINS!'' his voicing booming.

"Maybe you are separated from birth?''

"WHY ARE YOU SO PERSISTENT THAT HE AND I ARE TWINS!"

"Please calm down and introduce yourself." Maka butted in while trying to ease the tension.

"THAT' S A NORMAL QUESTION!'' he finished.

Everyone stared at him with one thought in mind, _"His tsukkomi is perfect"_

"Hey, Kenji Kazama! How ya doin?'' Kisame of all people greeted the newcomer.

"Oh...hey...Kisame, didnt know were classmates.'' Kenji greeted back.

"I'm surprised as well! So hows your training?" Kisame asked that got everyone's attention to Kenji who shrugged nervously.

"I-its doing good...'' he answered while hiding his right hand.

"That's good to know!''

"Hey Kisame, you know each other?'' Naruto asked.

"Yeah I know this young man from the invasion last year.'' he answered earning Kenji the looks as everybody knows about the invasion and they were surprised that Kenji was there.

Kenji sighed before facing everyone, "Sorry about my outburst I forgot to introduce myself properly, the names Kenji Kazama and I'm one of the normal people training in this school, looking forward to getting to now all of you.'' he finished with a slight bow.

"Nice to meet you too and don't worry about earlier its all Luffy's fault after all." Maka said while Luffy just picked his nose earning the disgust from Lina.

"K-Kazama-san..." a shy voice was heard behind Kenji.

He turned around and saw a familiar girl that he knows. The girl has dark-blue hair that is tied in short pigtails and has purple eyes. She wears a white blouse underneath a blue sweater vest with ribbons, gray skirt and black shoes.

"Woah! I never saw her come in.'' Usagi claimed.

"Well we are pre-occupied of what happened earlier,'' Soul explained lazily.

"Looks like were classmates again, Kazama-san.'' the girl said with a smile.

Kenji stared at her for a minute before smiling, "Well that's good! At least I have someone from my old school in this class.'' he admitted.

Then two guys suddenly came out from nowhere surprising everyone including Kenji,

"We are here too, Kazama-kun!'' both said at the same time.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOIN HERE!?'' Kenji asked in surprise.

The first guy is fairly tail with his most defining trait is his bald head, he has gray eyes and a goatee. The second guy has a curly brown hair, has yellow eyes and wears glasses.

Both are wearing the same uniform as Kenji.

"Well Kazama-kun, the two of us are here is because the author of this fanfic want us in it.'' the bald guy explained.

"We are his favorite background characters from our anime so he put us here so we can have our own character development.'' the curly guy followed.

"OKAY ENOUGH WITH BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AND INTRODUCED YOURSELVES TO EVERYONE!'' Kenji said fed-up of what are they saying.

"Hello, I'm Oohori!'' the bald guy introduced himself with a salute.

"My name is Shinozaki!'' the curly guy followed.

"Please to meet you all. I'm Funabori.'' the girl said while bowing.

Everyone greeted back while amused to this four.

"They are funny.'' Nanoha giggled.

Then two males entered the room. The first male was in average height, he has a short dark-brown hair with teal-green eyes, he wears a black school uniform jacket and pants with blue shoes. Despite looking average, there is something about him that screams badass. The second male was shorter whom has a long golden-blond hair tied in braids with golden eyes. He wears a bright red, long-sleeve hooded cloak over a black shirt with matching trousers and brown shoes. Judging from their conversation, they seem to get along well.

"Your world is scary compared to mine, hope you achieve your goal." the shorter male said.

"Thanks! I hope you also found what are you looking for.'' the first male answered back.

Then Maka saw them and decide to greet them.

"Hello, you two must be our classmates as well.''

"Guess so, I'm Eren Yaeger, by the way.'' the first male introduced himself then he saw Kisame and Kenji, "Kisame-san, Kenji, its good to see you two!'' he greeted them which the two answered with a nod.

"He looks so badass!'' Oohori commented.

"You have no idea how right you are now.'' Kenji, of all people, agreed.

"My name is Edward Elric.'' the second male said.

"Wow! You're so little!'' Luffy stated once again stepped on a landmine.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE, YOU DUMBASS!'' Edward yelled in anger with his eyes turning white and his teeth sharpening easily scaring Haruka, Yuu and Yoshika. He was about to pounce on Luffy when Eren grabbed him in a headlock.

"Woah! He has issues!'' Lina commented.

"I forgot to tell you guys to not call him with what Luffy just said.'' Eren explained while still holding Edward and God, he is like wrangling a bull.

"Oh you mean "little''. Luffy said once again without caring whats gonna happen.

"OH HOW BRAVE OF YOU TO REPEAT THAT! COME OVER HERE SO CAN I BEAT YOU UP AND TEAR THAT DUMB HAT OF YOURS!'' Edward yelled with more anger. This time Kenji and Oohori assisted Eren in controling him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY HAT!'' Luffy said in anger, he was about to tackle him when Naruto, Ichigo and the now awake Natsu restraining him.

"Luffy! Stop!'' Naruto yelled.

"Why are you so angry about your hat!?'' Ichigo asked in irritation.

"Why are we stoping him, by the way?'' Natsu asked while Naruto and Ichigo stared at him weird.

While this is goin' on, the two girls entered the classroom. The first girl has a mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs and she has blue eyes. She wears a white shirt with red ribbon tie under a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves, black miniskirt and white sneakers. The second girl has chestnut hair and her eye color is the same as her hair. She wears a light brown vest sweater over a white blouse, gray skirt, white slouch socks and brown loafers. Like Eren & Edward , they seem to get along well.

"Woah! What happen here?'' the girl with chestnut hair asked in confusion.

"Seems like a fight is about to start.'' the black haired girl deduced.

"THAT'S IT! MAKA CHOP!''

POW! WOW!

And with that, Edward is on the floor while Luffy was fine since the book bounced on his face surprising her but decided to ignore it. Then Nanoha, stood in front of the two.

"You two, sit!'' she ordered sternly.

"Huh? Why would I-'' Edward said in irritation but was cut off when Maka raised her book causing him and Luffy to sit on the floor, seiza- style.

"Now then...'' Nanoha began.

As Nanoha began lecturing the two, Maka turns to the newcomers with an awkward smile.

"Sorry about that.'' Maka said.

"Its ok! It was an amusing sight, I'm Ryuko Matoi by the way.'' the black haired girl introduced herself first.

"Mikoto Misaka, don't you forget it.'' the chestnut hair girl said while flicking her hair.

"Nice to meet you two, hope we get along well.'' Kenji greeted back while offering a handshake to Ryuko. The girl at first stares at him before unknowingly shakes his hands back then after he let go, she stared at her hand with a few glint of red on her cheeks, she then turn to Mikoto whom has a grin on her face.

"W-what?'' Ryuko stuttered.

"Your face is red.'' Mikoto answered fully intent on teasing her.

"S-shut up!'' she yelled with her face red as Haruka's hair.

Kisame who saw this has a grin on his face.

"Oh ho! That's interesting!'' he said.

"What's interesting?'' Grimmjow asked whom heard him, then Kisame whispered to his hear and he just grinned.

The another set of two girls entered the room, one tall, one small. The tall girl has waist-length pink hair with red eyes and yellow ear piece. She wears a white blouse with red bow tie, blue skirt and black shoes. The small girl with a much longer blue hair that reach the back of her knees with an ahoge on top and her eyes are closed. She wears a white & red sailor uniform, red skirt and brown shoes.

"Check it out Ai! Our classmates looks like an anime character!'' the small girl commented with a calculating look.

"Looks like they are!'' the taller girl agreed cheerfully.

"You know its kinda rude calling us anime characters when we don't even know you girls.'' Naruto said with an annoyed look.

"S-s-s-sorry about that! M-m-m-my name A-ai R-R-Roborovskii!'' the tall girl introduced herself and at the same time apologizing in fear.

"Oh boy, you scared her.'' the smaller girl said then she faced everyone, "Please to meet you all! I'm Konata Izumi! I'm 18 years old and I love anime, mangas and video games!'' she said with a proud pose.

"N-nice to meet you.'' Maka greeted not knowing how to deal with Konata.

"She has a nice rack.'' Soul commented on Ai's breast only to be hit with Maka's book.

"That explains why she calls us anime characters.'' Naruto said, "She's an otaku.''

"I think, she and me will get along well.'' Shinozaki said while tipping his glasses.

"Of course you do.'' Kenji said sarcastically not knowing Ryuko is just beside him.

Then Konata saw Nanoha still lecturing Edward and Luffy.

"Hey, what happened here?'' she asked.

"Well, you see...'' Funabori was about to tell her when another girl entered the room that caught everyone's attention.

The new girl has light pink hair and is tied in pigtails with two tubes and a mall red clip, she has red eyes and small, glossed lips. She wears a red leotard with the middle mostly cut out, red orange spoilers with flowers on the side and high red gloves. She also wears a black short dress with white lining on the bottom. Black stockings and boots.

Everyone stared at her and what she is wearing while she stares back at them, impassively.

"Umm...hello...'' Usagi greeted nervously.

"..."

"Could you introduce yourself?'' Maka asked.

"Yeah... beats just standing there and staring at us.'' Lina commented

"Inori Yuzuriha...please to meet you...'' she said softly then she look at Eren and Kenji bowing to them with the two nodding back then she went towards the desk where Kisame is sitting and sat near to him, Kisame gave everyone a shrug.

"You know her?'' Ryuko asked Eren & Kenji.

"Slightly.'' Eren answered.

"I met her several times but never got to know her.'' Kenji added.

"She looks like a main heroine from a Sci-fi, action anime series by the wat she dress.'' Konata commented with her eyes open revealing her emerald eyes.

"I think you're right!'' Shinozaki agreed with his fellow otaku.

"Must everyone you meet had to relate them with anime.'' Misaka snarked.

As this goes on, Naruto went back with his original chat group.

"Seems this room gotten more lively.'' Naruto commented with a smile.

"I'm glad everyone is getting along well.'' Haruka said then she looks at Edward and Luffy still getting lectured by Nanoha, "Well...almost everyone.'' she corrected.

"Hahaha! Damn right!'' Kisame laughed as he agreed to them while Grimmjow just smirked and Inori remained quiet.

"I hope we get more friendly classmates.'' Yuu said cheerfully.

And on cue, two more girls entered class. The first girl has a bright pink hair in twintails with red ribbons and pink eyes. She wears a light tan blouse with plaid black skirt, white thigh high socks and brown shoes. The second girl has long black hair with black headband and has violet eyes. She wears the same attire as the first girl only with black thighs and shoes.

While the pink haired girl seems cheerful, the black haired girl has stoic expression and just stares at everyone with her cold eyes which bothered some.

"Umm...hello everyone...'' the pink girl greeted nervously, "I'm Madoka Kaname and this Homura Akemi, its nice to meet you all.'' she introduced herself and her friend.

"Uh...nice to meet you two.'' Kenji answered for everyone but he is wary to Homura.

"Hmph.'' Homura huffed before walking and sitting on a desk far way from everyone, Madoka bowed at them apologetically before following her.

"Guess everyone are not friendly...'' Yuu said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, at least Madoka seems friendly.'' Haruka said trying to cheer up Yuu.

"Still...that Homura girl...seems that she dont trust people that much...'' Naruto commented while looking at the raven-haired girl.

"She'll be our friend, we just need a certain doofus to defrost her.'' Kisame said with a chuckle.

And just like a magic word, a boy entered the room. The young boy has blond hair which was waxed up and blue eyes. He wears blue uniform jacket over a white hoodie jacket, black pants and shoes.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Chizuru Tachibana and I'm glad to meet all of you!'' the boy introduced himself with such energy that mood lightens up after Homura's appearance.

Then the boy proceeds to forcefully shake hands with everyone.

"Nice to see ya!'', "Glad to meet ya!'', "My uncle owns a pizzaria!'', "Lend me your notes later!''.

Everybody was amazed on how cheerful this guy is and annoyed at the the same time. Then the boy noticed Homura and got interested to her.

"Hey there! What's your name?'' Chizuru went to her & Madoka's desk and asked her which surprised everyone.

"None of your business.'' Homura said coldly which shocked everyone. What just happen to her to act coldly to others even Madoka was shocked despite knowing her longer than everyone.

But the blond boy seems unfazed.

"Haha! Cold are we? Don't worry I have friend who is cold to me at first but now were the bestest friends!'' he said proudly before sitting right next to Homura, "So don't worry! You and I will become friends in no time.'' he said with a big smile.

Homura was shocked and annoyed at the same, she can't believe that someone would still come after her despite how coldly she brushed him off. She had to deal with him soon.

"Wow!'' Naruto muttered in amazed of what he just saw.

"I like how cheerful he is.'' Nanoha admitted with a smile, done lecturing Edward & Luffy whom are on the floor as they can't stand up as they're legs fell asleep.

"Yet he is so annoying.'' Kenji said with half of the class agreeing with him.

"He is like a monkey...a stupid monkey.'' Mikoto said harshly.

"He doesn't look like one.'' Ai said confused.

"That was an insult, Ai.'' Lina corrected.

"But...do you guys thinks he can become friends with her?'' Yuu asked.

"I've dealt with enemies who later become my friends, so I think its possible.'' Natsu answered.

Naruto look at Kisame then the two fistbump while Ichigo and Grimmjow just stared at one another before smiling.

After that the bell rang indicating that class is starting and everyone went to their seats and waited for their teacher to arrived. Both Edward and Luffy were carried by Eren and Natsu because of their sleeping legs.

A minute later they heard a sound of a vehicle.

"W-what was that noise?'' Maka asked.

Then suddenly a motorbike entered the classroom with two persons on it. The person whom drives the motorbike was a man in mid-30s, he has a messy silver-blue hair with an uncaring expression and wears glasses. He wears a long white labcoat over blue polo with tie, black pants and shoes. The second person, the passenger, was a young man that has black hair and brown eyes with glasses. He wears a light blue keikogi with blue linings, a blue hakama, white socks and slippers.

The motorbike skidded inside the room before stopping near the teacher's desk, the sudden stop cause the passenger to flew over the desk and landed on the floor face first...literally, as his face indeed hit the floor first with rest of his body sticking up.

"Ooy...Shinpachi, I told you its not a good idea to enter the room with a motorbike, its dangerous, now look what happened to you.'' the man said without a care.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA TO RIDE YOUR MOTORBIKE BECAUSE YOU SAID WERE GETTING LATE!'' the boy named Shinpachi yelled at the man in anger.

"It even got scratched...you're paying for this.''

"HELL NO! I'M NOT GOING TO PAY FOR SOMETHING YOUR STUPIDITY CAUSED!''

"Umm...sir?'' Maka called, breaking the comedy routine.

"Yes what is it, Kagura look a like with blond hair?'' the man respond causing Maka to twitch for what he just called her.

"Are you are home teacher?'' she asked while fighting the urge to hit him with her book.

"Yes I am.'' he answered before walking in the front, "I am Gintoki Sakata but you can call me Ginpachi-sensei, I am your home room teacher and combat instructor.'' he introduced himself casually that awed and annoyed everyone, "And the one with is your fellow classmate, Shitpanchi.'' he said jabbing his thumb to Shinpachi.

"ITS SHINPACHI! SHINPACHI SHIMURA! YOU BASTARD!'' Shinpachi yelled as he went to the desk and sat next to Luffy.

"Combat instructor...wow..." Madoka muttered.

"So what now?'' Eren asked,

"I would take attendance but I rather do that once were at the stadium.'' Gintoki said surprising everyone.

"The stadium? Why?'' Usagi asked in confusion.

"I'm a combat instructor and I'm going to test how capable of some of you in fighting.'' he answered with a big grin.

 **A/N; There you have it folks this is the first chapter of All Worlds Alliance Stories and I've written this in 23 pages. Class 1 is one of the many classes in AWA but I don't plan on introducing all of the class cause that will take time and will cause an Arc Fatigue to this fic.**

 **This are the characters that appeared in this chapter:**

 **Naruto Uzumaki and Kisame Hoshigaki from the Naruto series.**

 **Yuu Sonoda and Haruka Takayama from Sakura Trick.**

 **Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece.**

 **Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail.**

 **Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjows Jaegerjaquez from Bleach.**

 **Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans from Soul Eater.**

 **Nanoha Takamachi from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**

 **Yoshika Miyafuji from Strike Witches.**

 **Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon.**

 **Lina Inverse from Slayers.**

 **Kenji Kazama, Funabori, Oohori and Shinozaki from D-Frag!.**

 **Eren Yaeger from Attack on Titans.**

 **Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist.**

 **Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill.**

 **Mikoto Misaka from A Certain Magical Index & Railgun.**

 **Ai Roborovskii from E-Robot.**

 **Konata Izumi from Lucky Star.**

 **Inori Yuzuriha from Guilty Crown.**

 **Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Magica Madoka.**

 **Chizuru Tachibana from Kimi to Boku.**

 **Gintoki Sakata and Shimura Shinpachi from Gintama.**

 **Next chapter will have a battle royale with the boys of the class and many surprises awaits for them. Stay tuned and please let me know what you guys think in the review sections.**

 **Untill then, paalam.**


	2. Chapter 2 Boy's Battle Royale

**A/N: Hello there and welcome for a new chapter of All Worlds Alliance Stories and I** **'d like to thank those who reviewed, followed and fave this fic, I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **As for this chapter will feature a battle system that is very, very similar to Super Smash Bros. and its other clone games. Also its my first time writing an actual fight scene so I probably make a lot of mistakes so please feel free to correct me.**

 **This chapter will have a battle royale with the boy's of the class but not all of them and prepare to be surprise of who will win the battle.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **-AWA Academy, Stadium-**

The battle stadium that is situated behind the school is one state of the art. The place has seats suited for 90,000 people. The arena is shape in a huge oval and has a floor made of pure iron and has several platforms ranging from rectangles to squares are floating above.

Aside from combat classes, the stadium can be used for training, mock battles and even fighting tournaments set by the school. There are also barriers that protects the audience from any stray attacks cause by a person and a huge flat screen & timer on the top ceiling.

Currently, Class 1 is there taking attendance from their homeroom teacher whom seems bored.

"All right, that's everyone.'' the homeroom teacher Gintoki Sakata aka Ginpachi-sensei said before putting his tablet away then faced his class, "Like I said from the previous chapter I'm going to test your abilities by having you guys fight one another in a mock battle.'' he declared while the class has mixed emotions about this from excitement, nervousness and of course, some are scared.

Maka raised her hand, "Sensei, what about the others that can't fight?'' she asked concerned for the non-combatants in her class.

"Don't worry they'll be exempted from this.'' he answered which gave relief to the others.

"So what kind of mock battle is this?'' Ichigo asked.

"A battle royale, a fight where the last man standing wins.'' the samurai answered then he slightly turn to his left to the arena then he start explaining, "This arena is where you'll be fighting, it is equip with a state of the art magic that will keep fighters from killing one another.'' he said which sends chills towards Haruka when the word "kill" was heard.

"What do you mean by that?'' Eren asked.

"You see the magic in this arena enables to protect the body even from the most lethal weapons, for example Natsu got stabbed by a sword on the chest and while it will be painful the sword won't literally pierced through his chest.'' he finished.

"Why am I the example...'' Natsu pouted.

"So...if I slash Natsu with my sword it'll hurt him but won't get killed.'' Ichigo deduced.

"Why am I the example again!'' Natsu cried.

"Exactly.'' Ginpachi corrected.

"Are there any other things about the arena?'' Lina asked curiously.

"Once the battle starts, some items like swords, bats and other things would pop out in each corners, you can use those against your opponents but the items can be only used in a limited time.'' he said which awed some of the students.

"That's AWESOME!'' Luffy shouted in glee.

"I hope I pick a lot of shurikens in this.'' Naruto said with agrin.

"I can use those items to transmit new weapons.'' Edward thought out loud.

"Anything...hope there some Alive magazines in there.'' Kenji said earning a weird look from Mikoto.

"How's an Alive magazine helpful in a battle?'' Mikoto can't help but asked how ridiculous that was.

"You never know what help it can give to you.'' Kenji answered further annoying Mikoto.

"By the way since this a combat class we are limited here so the mock battles will be set for 3 minutes.'' Ginpachi added.

"But you said last man standing wins, what if time runs out and there are two people left standing?'' Nanoha asked.

"Then whoever survives the battle before time runs out is the winner.'' Ginpachi said changing the rules which everyone agreed then he continued, "Well then, the mock battle is divided in to two: one for the boys and another one for the girls and well be having the boys fight first so for those who want to participate go to your locker rooms, get change and meets us back here.'' he finished.

The one's participating in the boy's battle are Naruto, Kisame, Edward, Kenji, Oohori, Ichigo, Grimmjowz, Luffy, Natsu, Eren and Shinpachi while Nanoha, Maka, Ryuko, Mikoto, Lina and Usagi are the one participating in the girl's side.

The rest will watch from the audience's seat.

Then each group went to their lockers to change. A few minutes later the boys came back while the girls stayed in their lockers to get themselves ready all while watching the fight from a tv screen in a corner.

Most of the boys retained their attires except for Grimmjows whom is now wearing a ragged open white jacket, hakama, white socks and slippers. Eren also had a different attire, he now wears a short light-brown jacket, dark brown sash, white pants and dark-brown boots with some equipment strap on lower back.

But the big surprise of change of attire were Kenji and Oohori. Kenji is now wearing a tight black sleeves shirt with red linings, black tights, black gloves and black combat boots while Oohori is shirtless and wears a white tights with an O design, black armbands and black boots.

Chizuru whistles, "Wow! Those are some awesome battle gears those two have.'' he commented on his seat.

"Despite looking normal before, I must say they looks so badass!'' Konata said while nodding her head.

"Both of them has been training for so long that their mentors told them to wear something for battles like this.'' Shinozaki explained while tilting his glasses.

"Trained or not, they won't last in a real battle.'' Homura commented harshly which some of them to frown while Madoka bowed to them.

"Oh...don't be so negative!'' Chizuru slided right next to her then he wraps an arm on her shoulder which shocked her on the close contact, "They'll be okay, they were trained to fight, so they'll make it through.'' he said with a smile.

"That was nice, I think you should give her a sense of space.'' Yoshika said nervously.

Chizuru blinks before realizing what he did, "AAAK! Sorry about that.'' he apologized while skidding away from her, blushing. Homura just look away irritated.

" _I know Chizuru wants Homura to be his friend but is he flirting with her.''_ Madoka thought. Interested if the blond boy has a crush on her uhh...friend.

"That was interesting.'' Shinozaki commented while looking at the irritated Homura and the embarrassed Chizuru.

Then Ginpachi arrived where the non-combatants are while the boys are now on the arena, several of them are on the higher platforms.

"All right, are you boys ready?'' he asked which the boys replied "Hai!/Got it!/Let's Go!'' respectively , "Okay...BEGIN!'' he shouted.

And with that, all hell breaks loose.

Each of the boys pick an opponent of their own on the upper platforms, Naruto fought Eren, Ichigo faced Grimmjows, Luffy is fighting Edward and Natsu strikes at Kisame. Each of them would unleashed a barrage of punches, kicks, sword slash, fire and anything that they do to bring pain.

"Woah! They are amazing!'' Ai cheered.

"Naruto's ninja moves are so awesome!'' Yuu shouted once again with stars in her eyes.

"Look at them go!'' Chizuru said in awe while at the same time, a bit insecured.

"Hmm...hey guys, check those from below, Kenji and Oohori are a duking it out." Shinozaki called which earn the attention of everyone from the audience.

While chaos continues at the upper platform down below we see two young man trading blows after blow on one another. Kenji skidded back after getting punch then he retaliates by punching Oohori back then the bald dude came back with a European uppercut which cause Kenji to staggered then Oohori took a step back before running Kenji with a flying shoulder causing his opponent to stumble down on the ground. Kenji quickly got up and grab an item near him, a giant paper fan while Oohori has a staff on his hand.

"Can that help you?'' Oohori mocked.

"Not unless I try!'' Kenji answered.

Then two began to trade blows with their weapons like they were sword fighting and each blows was so strong it was felt by the audience.

"Wow! That was powerful!'' Haruka gasped.

"The guys up there make are powerful indeed but the those two rookies shows promise.'' Ginpachi commented while recording the fight in his tablet.

"What abilities do they have?'' Madoka asked curiously.

"Kazama-san has been training here how to use magic and chakra and at the same time he was also trained by different fighters, same goes for the bald guy.'' Inori, of all people, explained to them with her soft voice but loud enough to be hear.

"Do normal people can learn those easily?'' Madoka asked while Homura looks at her in concern.

"Its not that easy, both Kazama-san and baldy had a hard time learning those but they never gave up.'' Inori answered Madoka's question.

"Really hard...'' Chizuru muttered with a solemn look which Yoshika noticed.

"Learning magic, chakra or any fighting styles are difficult to master but once you put your mind and soul to the test, it will work out fine.'' Ginpachi commented earning a few admiring looks from the girls.

"I agree.'' Shinozaki said with a nod.

"Keep going you two!'' Funabori cheered for the two.

"Hmm...''

"What's wrong Konata?'' Ai asked Konata who is in deep thoughts.

"Its like...were forgetting someone.'' she answered.

Back to Kenji and Oohori, the two items they were using suddenly disappeared then Kenji ran forward and tackled Oohori on the floor and giving him a few punches before Oohori rolled him off , he was about to give another strike when he heard a voice.

"DONT YOU ALL IGNORE ME!'' Shinpachi appeared recklessly above them with a kendo stick on his hand about to hit Oohori.

"Ah...glasses boy...we forgot about him...'' Konata said while making a "aha!'' gesture.

"Where was he all this time?'' Yuu asked.

"He was there from the beginning, its just his meek presence if often ignored by a lot of people.'' Ginpachi commented offhandedly.

"T-that was mean, sensei.'' Yoshika said.

As Shinpachi is about to strike, Oohori bended his knees and when Shinpachi is inches from him, Oohori unleashed a strong european uppercut on the jaw knocking Shinpachi's glasses and himself out, eliminating him from the battle.

"SHINPACHI!'' Ginpachi screamed the fallen boy's name which surprised the others.

"Sensei...'' Yoshika muttered, " _He does care about him..."_ she thought with a smile.

"Shinpachi, are you ok!?'' Ginpachi asked but not to the boy but to his glasses, "Looks like your fine.'' he commented earning him weird looks from everyone.

"SENSEI! THAT'S NOT SHINPACHI-SAN!'' Yoshika shouted.

"Yeah! That just his glasses cause his body is over there!'' Madoka added while pointing at the unconscious boy on the arena floor.

"What are you kids talking about, that glasses makes up 95% of who he is.'' Ginpachi half-heartly said.

"So that makes the rest of his body 5%.'' Chizuru commented sarcastically.

"2% water...3% garbage...''

"YOU"RE HORRIBLE!'' everyone, except Inori and Homura, shouted in unison.

Back to Oohori, he stares at Shinpachi for a minute when a smoke bomb was thrown at him, blinding him. And out of nowhere Kenji kicked him in the mid-section causing him to bend over then Kenji took a few step back with his right foot glowing with magic then runs towards him before stepping on the back of Oohori's head forcing him face-first to the ground knocking him out and eliminating him from the battle.

"Oohori's out!'' Funabori gasped.

"He may have lost but he did good, I'm proud of him.'' Shinozaki praised while wiping a tear from his eye.

"That attack kinda hurts.'' Haruka commented.

"That attack is called Curbstomp and for some reason its Kazama-san's special move.'' Ginpachi lazily commented.

"I thought his special move was his high jump.'' Funabori said.

"That was different.'' Shinozaki countered.

"But the fight ain't over yet.'' Chizuru revealed which got everyone's attention, "While he did good facing Oohori but the rest of his opponents are in a different level.'' he explained seriously which earned a concerned look from Yoshika while Ginpachi smiled.

"I agree but that doesn't mean that he can't beat them, he just have to figure it out.'' he commented before staring at Kenji looking above the arena, "But don't worry, he is lot smarter than you think.'' he finished.

Back at Kenji, he was thinking the same thing that Ginpachi said, he looks around finding an item that can help him then an item appeared in a corner and when he picked it up his eyes widen of what the item is before smiling. He look above for a bit when a plan comes to his mind.

Up above, the chaos continues.

Naruto thrown several shurikens at Eren but was blocked by his sword then Eren uses his 3D manuever to grapple towards Naruto and tried to slice him with his blade but was blocked by a kunai. The two stared each other for a bit with grins on their faces.

"Not bad, I can feel will of fire in you burning brightly!'' Naruto commented.

"Thanks but I'm not done yet!'' Eren answered by bringing out an a item called Neko glove socking Naruto on the face.

Naruto flew backwards before landing on a platform, he then made a hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Justu!"

Two clones appeared next to Naruto then charges towards Eren which some series of punches which Eren struggle to block but he managed to slash the two clones with his blade causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke but suddenly Naruto appears outta nowhere and hit Eren in the face with a right hook making him fly back landing groggily on a platform while Naruto landed on the opposite side.

"Wow! Naru-kun's awesome!'' Yuu cheered for her new friend.

"He's a ninja right? But he doesn't look like one.'' Ai commented.

"Ninjas in their world wasn't only known for stealth nor assasination nor their looks but for how they perform their duties from protecting their village to helping other people.'' Ginpachi explained.

"Eren seem doing great as well.'' Funabori said.

"Yeah, he manage to go toe to toe with a powerful ninja.'' Chizuru agreed.

"Eren, before coming here was trained in a military that fight off something that causes chaos in their world.'' Ginpachi said with grim written on his face.

"What's that?'' Madoka asked.

"Giants that eats people.'' he answered grimly. Which cause everyone to shiver.

"G-g-giants that eat people...'' Yuu repeated while hugging Haruka in fear much to the redhead's delight.

"T-that's scary...'' Yoshika commented. While the neuroi in their world was scary, giants that eats people are a lot horrifying.

"And according to his profile, he plans to slay each and every one of them.'' Ginpachi added.

"And I hope he does.'' Chizuru said supporting Eren while everyone agrees with him including Homura.

Back to the fight, we see Grimmjows running towards Ichigo with two blue blades and clashes with a giant sword own by Ichigo. Then he jump away before stretching his arms and opens his palm firing a red beam towards Ichigo but was deflected by a shield that he found. Then he jumps forward trying to kick Ichigo but was blocked by the shield and was pushed back with it then Ichigo tried to slash him but Grimmjow flew back and landing next to Eren. While Ichigo landed next to Naruto.

"Wasn't expecting this kind of fight.'' Grimmjow commented with a grin.

"Well...were limited.'' Ichigo answered.

Back to the audience, Ginpachi finished explaining about the shinigamis and the hollows.

"So Ichigo is a shinigami while Grimmjows is a hollow...no wonder they know each other, they were rivals.'' Konata commented.

"But if shinigamis and hollows are not visible to the normal human's eyes, why we see them now?'' Funabori asked.

"This arena has the magic that enables us to see them.'' Ginpachi answered.

"Cool.'' Chizuru said while behind him, Homura glares the back of his head. Okay what did he do this time?

Then we see Luffy jumping in one platform to another behind was an angry Edward.

"I'm gonna get you for calling me little!'' Edward growled while those from the audience groaned at him. Why can't he let that go?

"Bring it! I'm gonna beat you up for insulting my hat!" Luffy shouted back which the audience groaned too. What's with him and his hat?

Edward placed both of his hands on the floor where a yellow rune appeared then he pulled out a spear made of titanium, then he charge towards Luffy thrusting the spear forward but Luffy dodge it then Luffy stretched his arms back which shock Edward because it gotten longer.

"Gotcha! Gum...gum...no...PISTOL!'' Luffy shouted as his elongated arm flew forward hitting Edward straight in the face. Edward flew backward before skidding on a platform then he quickly recovered before placing his hands on the floor again.

"Looks like I underestimated you! But this next attack won't miss!'' he shouted when he pulled a mini-cannon and quickly fired a missile towards Luffy and hit him square on the stomach but much to Edward's dismay it only stretches Luffy's body.

"Lets...get...OW!'' Luffy shouted with enthusiasm as the missile flung from his stomach towards Edward whom nearly managed to dodge and manage land next to Grimmjows and Eren.

'WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU!?'' Edward shouted in frustration.

"I'm a rubber man! Teehee!'' Luffy answered while stretching his cheek while landing right next to Ichigo and Naruto.

The audience were shocked at the power of the two.

"Edward is a state-alchemist which has the ability to create almost everything they want with the help of Transmutation Circles. However, when they do so, they must provide something with an equal-value in accordance to the Law of Equivalent Exchange.'' Ginpachi explained.

"That's awesome! You think he can produce some anime figurines with that.'' Shinozaki commented.

"Woah! I like that idea.'' Konata agreed.

"Otakus...'' Chizuru muttered.

"What about Luffy? He told us that he's a pirate but do pirates can stretch themselves like that?" Haruka asked.

"Wait...he's a pirate! So does that means his a bad person?'' Madoka asked in shock while Homura is thinking of getting Madoka away from the strawhat wearing boy.

"Not exactly.'' Ginpachi defended, "You see while Luffy is a pirate, he has the most purest soul out there which earned him a lot comrades.'' he explained.

"Cool! I wanna be his friend!'' Chizuru said with a smile.

"But pirates are still criminals.'' Homura said harshly.

"Criminal or not, he's a kind soul then he is okay to my book!'' Chizuru countered positively which earn him another glare from Homura.

"But what about his abilities?'' Yoshika asked.

"He got that ability to stretch like rubber after he ate a devil fruit called Gum Gum Fruit.'' Ginpachi answered.

"What's a devil fruit, does it taste good?'' Ai asked.

"The devil fruits are some mysterious fruits from Luffy's world but its origins remains a mystery today and as for its tastes...they taste like shit.''

"You could have just said that it taste bad.'' Yoshika pouted at her teacher's words.

Back at the arena, Natsu ran towards Kisame holding an iron bat while his opponent is chaging at him with a steel chair and as the two collides their weapon breaks. Natsu back flipped before unleashing fire from his mouth.

"FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!'' he shouted as his flames shot towards Kisame whom blocked it with his buster sword then Kisame brought an item called Punch Gun( a gun with a boxing glove) where he pulled the trigger then the boxing glove stretch out in high speed that Natsu has no time to react as it hits him square in the face.

"GAAAHH!'' Natsu wailed as he was thrown back.

Then Kisame made a hand seal then releases sharks made out of water and went straight towards Natsu whom quickly set his hands on fire.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!'' he shouted as he throws a big fireball straight to the sharks evaporating them to steams.

Kisame jump back and landed where Eren and the others are, "I'm having a lot of fun!'' he chuckled.

"I'm not...'' Edward mumbled.

Natsu then landed where Naruto and others are, "YOSH! I'm all fired up!'' he said with a grin.

Back to the audience, Ginpachi finished explaining about Kisame's origins and Natsu's abilities.

"I don't care if Kisame was a bad guy before, he's my friend now and nothing will change that." Yuu declared with her arms cross.

"I agree.'' Haruka followed.

"Naive.'' Homura muttered.

"Who asks your opinion!'' Yuu said glaring at Homura which cause the raven haired girl to flinch slightly before glaring back.

"Okay now...don't get into each other's throats right now.'' Chizuru said trying to diffuse the tension which worked as Yuu huffed away from Homura while the said girl continues to glare but after Madoka gave her a look, she looked away.

Both Chizuru, Haruka and Madoka sigh in relief.

Meanwhile, Shinozaki, Konata and Ai are having a conversation about Natsu.

"Having the ability to use fire and eat fire is so amazing!" Konata commented.

"I'm more impressed that Natsu was raised by a dragon but why is he called a dragon slayer if he's raised by a dragon?'' Shinozaki wondered.

"I wonder how fire taste like?'' Ai wondered.

Back at the arena, Ichigo spoke up.

"This fight is getting out of nowhere! If this keeps up all us well be declared winners once time is up.'' he commented while looking a the timer.

They had one minute left. And just as Ichigo said they will be all declared winners if time runs out, making the battle pointless.

Naruto is thinking deeply when some items appeared in front of them when an idea pop out his mind.

"Guys! I had an idea! But we need to work together to do it.'' he suggested while the other three nodded.

While the four plans to to team up, the other side not so much.

"What are they doing?'' Eren asked.

"I dunno know and I don't care!'' Edward answered, he is really focus on getting back on Luffy.

"He is really obsessed in beating Luffy...and thaaaats coming from me.'' Grimmjows commented.

"I think the...INCOMING!'' Kisame called out as the other four charges at them separating each of them.

Eren fired his grappling hooks but instead hitting a platform it was caught by Naruto whom an item on his hands known as Grapple Glove and began swinging the boy back and forth before pulling Eren towards him then kicking him on the chest sending Eren flying.

"YAAA!'' Grimmjows attacks Ichigo wide open but Ichigo pulled an item called CannonBall which Ichigo swung forward hitting Grimm on the stomach hard sending him flying then collided with Eren.

Kisame swung his buster blade on Natsu but quickly dodges and went behind Kisame with his feet on flames.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!'' Natsu screamed giving Kisame a powerful kick then send him towards Eren & Grimm colliding once more.

Edward rush towards to Luffy with a giant lance and thrust it forwards Luffy but the strawhat wearing boy jump above him and quickly grabbed Ed's shoulders.

"OY! WHATTA ARE YA DOING!?'' Ed growled.

Luffy gave a him a cheeky grin, "THIS!'' he answered by pulling off Edward from the floor and throws him towards the other three colliding with them.

Then the four was wrapped by dozens of chains which came Naruto.

"They got us!'' Kisame commented with a grin, "They planned this out."

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHEN THIS BECOME A TEAM BATTLE!'' Ed asked in shock.

"Luffy now!'' Natsu called out.

"Gum...gum...no...HANABI!'' Luffy yelled as he jumps into the air and spins around rapidly unleashing a flurry punches and kicks with increased speed that went in every direction.

And since the four boys are bound in chains with no escape they were hit with every punches and kicks that finally knocks them out, eliminating them from the fight.

In the audience.

"They are out!'' Shinozaki called out.

"Its not over yet!'' Chizuru commented with serious expression.

Back to the arena.

Natsu throws a punch to Luffy which got block while Ichigo strikes Naruto with his sword but was block by a kunai. Each pair began to fight in fast pace ala Dragon ball Z before each separated landing on different platforms.

Luffy then bent down pumping his arms and legs turning his skin red with a few smokes. Natsu then engulfs his entire body in flames heating up the surroundings. Naruto then began to form a spinning ball of blue chakra on his hands. And Ichigo lifted his with pouring a powerful energy on it.

Then all four leaped forward.

"Gum...gum...no...GATTLING!'' Luffy shouted before launching a flurry of punches.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROASTING BATH!'' Natsu roared forwards.

"RASENGAN!'' Naruto launches himself with his left arm stretch out with the blue ball on front.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!'' Ichigo yelled swinging his sword forward unleashing a wave of energy.

All four attacks collided which caused a huge explosion.

In the audience...again.

"Woah...'' Yuu muttered.

"That explosion was marvelous.'' Konata commented with her eyes wide open.

"And dangerous.'' Funabori added.

"But is still not over.'' Chizuru claimed.

He was right. The moment the explosion died down none of the four was hurt. All four then landed on the floor and was about to strike again when Kenji appeared in the middle with a smirk on his face, surprising the four.

"Kazama-kun!'' Shinozaki called out.

"Where was he all this time?'' Madoka asked in shock.

"Waiting for the right time to strike.'' Inori answered.

Back in the arena, Kenji quickly brought out the item that he found earlier, four purple gems, then he wasted no time on throwing it at the four which got them no time to dodge as each gems crashes on to their chest. At first, it done nothing but slowly they felt something strange from their body.

"W-what the?'' Naruto asked in confusion.

"I can't move...'' Natsu said.

"Not good!'' Ichigo frowned.

"Shishishishi.''Luffy just laughed.

The four realized that their body was paralyzed.

"What happened, why are they not moving?'' Yoshika asked in confusion.

"Kenji used an element gem on them.'' Ginpachi answered.

"Element Gem?'' Madoka asked curiously.

"Element Gems are magical items only found in this world, those gems has different magical abilities depending on what color, the purple gem that Kenji used has the ability to paralyzed anyone it hits and Kenji is also lucky enough to obtain those here since those gems rarely gets added as items.'' Ginpachi explained further wowing the students.

Back in the arena.

"Time to end this!'' Kenji declared then pulls out an Alive Magazine behind him.

"AN ALIVE MAGAZINE!'' Shinozaki shouted, he knows well whats gonna happen next.

The other's had dropped their jaws seeing the said magazine.

"What's he gonna do with that!?'' Ai asked dumbfounded.

Her question was answered when Kenji thrown the magazine like a frisbee, first hitting Naruto knocking him out on the ground then its bounces towards Ichigo and Natsu both ending in the same position as Naruto. The magazine flew back on Kenji's hand then he walks towards Luffy and gently placed him on the ground. Kenji knows that magazine will just bounce off Luffy's face.

Then the time ran out with Kenji the only one left standing in the arena.

"Kenji Kazama Wins!'' Ginpachi declared.

Kenji just smirked.

"H...H...HE WON!'' everyone shouted.

"Well I'll be, Kenji always has his ways to win.'' Shinozaki commented, proud for his friend.

"Just like from before.'' Funabori added cheerfully.

"Did he plan this all along?'' Yoshika asked.

"I think he did.'' Chizuru agreed while watching Kenji help dispelling the effects of the gem from the four before he continued speaking, "While he manages to beat Oohori, he knows he can hold a candle with the rest so he has to think an alternate way to win. And by luck, he stumbled with a gem that gave him an idea and just like what Inori-san said he waited for his opponents to decrease before striking them in the last possible minute.'' he explained earning a surprise looks from everyone.

"When on battle you can't rely too much on strength, magic or weapons, you need to be smart and tactical, Kenji may not be as strong as everyone but he is smart enough to know how to beat his opponents.'' Ginpachi added before smiling at Chizuru, "I'm impressed that you figure out Kenji's plans.'' he said.

"I have my times.'' Chizuru answered bashfully. Homura scoffed at him.

Back in the arena, the guys went to congratulate Kenji.

"I never thought you won.'' Ichigo said with a smile.

"That was really good!'' Naruto praised while patting Kenji's shoulder.

"Thanks guys.'' Kenji replied with a smile. At least here, he gets at least the respect that he earns.

"Still...can believe you knock them out with a magazine.'' Eren commented.

"It may be stupid but with Kenji, any object can be a weapon.'' Oohori answered.

"Dude! You and I should fight one on one.'' Natsu challenge while a offering a handshake.

Kenji smirk before accepting his handshake, "I will, once I'm strong enough.'' he said.

Meanwhile, Edward approaches Luffy.

"You know, you're irritating but after that fight I feel I should respect how strong you are.'' Edward admitted while still annoyed.

"Shishishi! Thanks squirt!'' Luffy said with a dumb smile not knowing he ticks Ed again.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!?'' Ed growled and was about to pounce on Luffy but he was quickly restrained by Eren, Kenji and Oohori.

"Luffy, why do you have to be so insensitive!?'' Eren yelled while holding Ed's left arm.

"What? I didn't even say little.'' Luffy replied.

''IT STILL THE SAME!'' Kenji yelled.

While this is happening, Naruto approaches the sulking Shinpachi.

"Hey man, what's wrong?'' Naruto asked the meek boy.

"I was eliminated first before even landing a hit, that's what's wrong!'' he mumbled.

''Don't worry Shinpachi! The way you were pathetically knock out was amazing!'' Ginpachi called out from the audience.

"SHUT UP AND DIE, YOU PRICK!'' Shinpachi yelled at his boss.

On the other side of the arena, Kisame and Grimmjows are seen sitting down from the wall watching the boys celebrate.

"I'm surprised out of all of us this kid won.'' Grimm commented.

"Well...you can thank those who train him this far.'' Kisame replied with a smile.

"How long has he been training?''

"About a year ago after the invasion.'' he answered back which got Grimm's attention then he continued, "I still remember the first time I saw him, he was an ordinary young man who accidentally got involve during the invasion and when it was all over and the organization was announced he bravely told everyone that he wants to join despite having no abilities at all." he finished.

"Wait...so that makes him the first normal human to be train here.'' Grimmjow deduced.

"Yep! He was train right off the bat and keeps on improving in months to come earning him the title "Ultimate Rookie'' because of how fast he learns despite being new to everything. Its also safe to say he is the reason this school was made and it would be no surprise if he was called to set out for a mission.'' Kisame said with a grin.

"I could agree with that.'' Grimm nodded.

" _But there was another boy that shows promise like Kenji hopefully though that boy can fix his confidence issues.''_ Kisame thought eyeing the audience.

Chizuru stares at the guys at the arena, insecurity is written on his face and the only one who notice this is Yoshika whom looks at him with worry.

The young boy stared at his hand with only one thought, _"Can I be like them?''_

His thoughts were broken when Ginpachi called out the boys.

"All right boys! Go back to your locker room so we can proceed for the girl's battle!"

As the boys began to walk out from the arena, the audience were excited for the next battle.

"I wonder what abilities that other girls can show on their fight.'' Konata commented.

"Girl Power, of course!'' Yuu replied cheerfully.

"I wonder how strong they are.'' Haruka asked.

"I think will find out soon.'' Chizuru answered.

"Yup! The next won't be just a simple catfight but a war between Amazons.'' Ginpachi commented with a big grin.

 **And that's it! I had fun writing this chapter. What do you guys think, did you like the fight similar to Super Smash Bros and are you surprised of who the winner is? Let me know from the reviews.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter it was revealed that Kenji was the ordinary young man that appeared in the prologue and you probably thinking now that he's the main man in this fic. Well indeed he is a main character but he is the not the main protagonist, its was the other boy that Kisame mention in this chapter and who it is you'll find out next chapter.**

 **Another thing I should mention is Kenji and Oohori's fighting skills and as you read in this chapter, did you notice that their moves are kinda familiar, its because I based their fighting abilities from a real life wrestler's move set. Kenji's move set is based from Seth Rollins and Oohori from Cesaro, so other normal characters that is train in the school will all have move sets based from a wrestler.**

 **Next chapter, next time will be having the girl's fight one another.**

 **So please stay tuned for that.**

 **Untill then, paalam.**


	3. Chapter 3 Girl's Battle Royale

**A/N: Hello and welcome for another chapter of All Worlds Alliance Stories. In this chapter were having the girl take their turn on showing how strong they are and also this chapter will reveal who is the main character of this fic.**

 **Only six girls are participating by the way and I have reasons why the other girl** **'s can't.**

 **Both Funabori, Haruka, Yuu and Konata are obviously normal. Ai is a (spoiler) robot and despite built to be strong she can't last long in a fight. Inori is a capable fighter but her best abilities is when her lover Shuu is with her. Yoshika excels in healing magic but she need her strikers and guns to fight plus she is not use of fighting other humans. Madoka is still normal for some reasons and lastly, Homura...uhhh where to start, lets say she is strong but not the type to show off her abilities.**

 **Anyway, that's about it and lets get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **-AWA Academy, Stadium-**

The girls in the locker room are now preparing themselves for the mock battle they are participating in. Maka and Mikoto are still wearing their attires are standing near the door waiting for the others.

Earlier, they watch the mock battles of the boys and they were impressed, well some of them, from their performances but was shock when Kenji, of all people, won the fight. Ryuuko for a minute stares at the screen as Kenji stood tall and blushed upon seeing his smile.

"I can't believe that guy won!'' Lina said closing her locker. She now wears a red shirt with yellow sash, red tights, white boots and gloves. A black cape draps around her shoulders.

"What I can't believe is that he finished the fight with a magazine." Mikoto grumbled. She was irritated that someone proven her wrong.

"It was an unorthodox win but I'm still impressed.'' Nanoha commented with a smile. She is now wearing a white & blue barrier jacket with a red ribbon on her chest, white & blue skirt that reaches past her knees, black socks and white sneakers. Right now, she is thinking of scouting Kenji in her organization.

"I was thinking one of those four were gonna win...I mean all four of them are so powerful!'' Usagi exaggerated. She is now wearing her fighting attire, she now wears a white sailor uniform top with blue collar and red ribbons on the chest and back, a dangerously blue mini skirt, white gloves and red boots.

"You're exaggerating Usagi but you got to admit all of them did very good." Maka said while stretching her arms.

"Yeah...but glasses boy didn't even last for a minute.'' Lina snarked.

"I'll say even baldy manage to fight well.'' Ryuuko commented when she noticed all the girls staring at her with red on their faces, "What?'' she asked.

The reason the girls are staring at her is because of her attire. Ryuuko now wears a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf. Her skirt is held up by suspenders attached to a belt and black & red high boots.

"W-w-w-what are you wearing!?'' Maka stuttered in shock.

"I understand Yoshika's situation but you.'' Lina followed.

Ryuuko realized what they meant and her face suddenly turned red, "I g-g-got no choice! This thing is stuck to me ever since I wore it!'' she defended.

"But...what is that?" Mikoto asked.

"M-my uniform...it feeds of my blood.'' Ryuuko hesitates in answering before looking away from embarrassment.

"All right girls, stop pressuring her for something she doesn't want to talk about.'' Nanoha chastises despite being weirded out herself.

"Okay...just tell us about it when you had time.'' Maka said.

"No promises.'' Ryuuko replied.

"All right, I think its time for us to head over the arena." Nanoha said with everyone nodding.

And while the girls went to the arena, we go a locker room filled with testosterone boys.

Some of the boys are currently taking a shower such as Ichigo, Grimmjowz, Edward, Eren and Oohori, while others would mess around by flicking towels at each other, Luffy and Nastu particularly and don't get me started with Shinpachi...ooh boy...poor sap is still sulking in a corner.

Kenji whom finished taking a shower went to the recreation room and saw Kisame and Naruto looking at the television screen.

"So, does the fight already started.'' Kenji called as the two turned to him.

"Nah, not yet.'' Naruto replied.

"It would for a few minutes.'' Kisame said before turning to Kenji, "I must say you did a pretty good job out there.'' he praised.

"Thanks...I just put all the things I learned so far.'' Kenji humbly replied.

"Ain't you humble?'' Naruto smirked.

"Shut up!''

Naruto laughed at that before turning to Kisame, "So who among the six would win this?'' he asked.

Kisame then turn to the TV screen with a serious face, "Well, all of them seems good in fighting but...'' he replied before trailing off.

The scene cut to Nanoha heading towards the arena with a smile on her face.

" _...they had no chance of winning to a girl whom is known as The Ace of Aces."_

 **-BREAK-**

In the audience.

"All I'm saying is if I buy two lollipops I would share it to a friend.'' Chizuru said with a proud look.

"I get it now.'' Shinozaki nodded in understanding.

"Do you get what the heck are this two chums are talking about?'' Konata whispered to Ai.

"I dunno know but seems fun.'' the pink haired robot replied.

"Hey, they are here!'' Yuu called out.

Everybody turn and saw the girls coming in and awed of their attires but one girl stands out that made everyone turn red.

"W-what is she wearing?'' Yoshika, of all people, asked.

"Is she into S&M?'' Shinozaki followed while ogling at Ryuko before Konata hits him on the back of his head with an Alive magazine.

"I don't think Ryuuko is comfortable with it.'' Madoka commented after noticing the red on Ryuuko's cheeks.

Inori stayed quiet.

"If she is uncomfortable with that then why is she wearing it?'' Chizuru asked.

"Maybe she had her reasons.'' Haruka said while imagining Yuu in that attire. Yuu felt that she needed to whack Haruka upside down.

Homura stayed silent but her cheeks is still red while Funabori fainted from that.

"S-sensei?'' Yoshika turns to Ginpachi looking for some answers.

"It will be explain later.'' is all he said.

Chizuru trying to get Ryuuko's attire out of his mind shakes his head before noticing someone that shouldn't be with the girls right now.

Indeed because Soul is with them.

"Hey Soul! This is supposed to a girl's battle! Are you a girl?'' he called out before he burst into laughter along with Shinozaki.

"SHUT UP! I HAD A REASON WHY I'M HERE!" Soul yelled before muttering something about uncool.

"All rights girls...and one boy, get into positions.'' Ginpachi called out but the girls and the only boy remained on the lower platform.

"Everyone, I wish you all good luck.'' Nanoha said with a smile, as she brought out her staff.

"Thanks...but I think you need that more than us.'' Lina replied.

Nanoha raised an eyebrow before noticing that the five girls plus boy are all together facing her then her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh...you're ganging up on me.'' she said.

"We all know that you're the strongest so were taking an example the boys did earlier, team up and take out the strongest!'' Ryuuko declared.

Nanoha smiled before taking a stance.

"Are all ready?'' Ginpachi called out with everyone nodding, "BEGIN!"

And hell breaks loose once again.

Mikoto and Ryuuko are the first to charge at Nanoha. Mikoto lifted her right hand up and began charging up some electricity while Ryuuko brought out a sharp object that looks like a half scissor. Both Lina, Maka and Soul remained still while Usagi looks around for an item.

"Raising Heart.'' Nanoha ordered calmly.

" **Yes Master.''** her staff answered back.

"YAAA!'' Mikoto shouted as she unleashes a bolt of electricity towards Nanoha but suddenly a barrier appeared shielding her from the attack and when both electricity and the barrier dispersed Nanoha braced herself when Ryuuko swung her weapon at her which she easily blocks with her staff.

"Soul, let's go!'' Maka said stretched her left arm.

"Hai...hai...'' Soul answered back lazily before he glows white turning himself into a giant scythe and Maka simply grabs him.

Lina whistled upon seeing this, "Woah...that's nice.'' she said.

"Thank you.''

Back at the audience, everyone was surprised that Soul turn into a weapon but not so much as Chizuru and Shinozaki whom both jaws literally dropped on the floor in shock and it took Yoshika and Konata to close it.

"That was awesome!'' Yuu cheered.

"An explanation is needed, sensei!'' Ai asked with a smile.

Ginpachi looked annoyed before he comply, "First off, we have Mikoto Misaka a resident Esper from a place called Academy City, she has the ability to produce and fully control any type electricities.'' he finished.

"Power to control electricity seems dangerous.'' Haruka commented dumbly.

"Of course it is.'' Madoka answered as she lays the still unconscious Funabori on the seats.

"Academy City? Who in the bright mind would build a city filled with schools?" Chizuru asked as he grimaced from that.

"Maybe a person with a God-like ego.'' Ai answered, not knowing how right she is.

"That was rhetorical question but whatever."

"Ryuuko Matoi, as you can see is a tough cookie, able dish out pain from a few punches and kicks and can wield a scissor blade but she is most powerful whenever she wears her uniform making her stronger." Ginpachi followed.

"You mean that.'' Konata pointed at Ryuuko's attire.

Ginpachi nodded before he continued, "That uniform is no ordinary uniform, it had a mind of his own.'' he said.

"You mean her clothes is alive!'' Chizuru exclaimed before looking back at Ryuuko and noticed that her attire does have something that look like eyes.

"Indeed. Her uniform is imbued with Ryuuko's blood so only her can use it.'' he finished.

"Still...the creator should have designed it properly, it's making her and us uncomfortable.'' Madoka commented.

"I don't mind her wearing that.'' Haruka admitted earning her weird looks from everyone, "What?'' she asked.

"Only you, Haruka...'' Yuu sighed.

"And...what about Maka and Soul?'' Ai asked.

Ginpachi sighed at this girl, "Maka and Soul came from a school known as Shibusen where students called meister and weapon attends." he explained.

"Woah! There s a school like that, nice!'' Shinozaki said.

"So...that makes Maka a meister and Soul as the weapon, now I get why Soul is with them." Chizuru thought out loud.

"Correct!"

"But what is the purpose of their school?'' Homura asked suspiciously.

"Aside from training, is to collect 99 corrupted souls and slay one witch soul.'' he answered ans as soon he is that Yoshika paled cause in her world she is called a witch this got her scared but fortunately Ginpachi noticed this and decided to reassure her, "Don't panic, Yoshika, the witch that they slay are different from you." he said as Yoshika sighs in relief.

"Wait...you're a witch.'' Madoka exclaimed in surprise while Homura glares at the brunette thinking something ungodly.

"The correct term is Strike Witches, they are a group that considered to be heroes in their world, isn't that right Yoshika.'' Ginpachi explained which the girl nodded then he looks at Homura, "So you heard me and stop glaring at her, Homura before I call you, Glary!'' he said which only for her to scoff and look away. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her but a few snickered from the nickname.

"I guess witches are different from each world.'' Konata commented earning a nod from Ginpachi.

"Nanoha said you fight aliens called Neurois, right?'' Chizuru asked.

"Yes.'' she answered back.

"That's admirable! You're a lot braver than I though, keep it up and one day your world will be neuroi free.'' he said with a smile which made her to blush but she smiled back.

Only Shinozaki notice this, _"Okay...that is also interesting...''_ he thought.

"And what about Takamachi-san?'' Madoka asked.

"She's a S rank mage and a member of TSAB which is allied with AWA, she is also known as The Ace of Aces.'' Ginpachi explained.

"With a title like that its no wonder everyone ganging up on her.'' Chizuru commented.

"Is she that strong?'' Yoshika asked.

"You'll see.'' Ginpachi replied.

Back in the arena.

As Nanoha clashes with Ryuuko, Mikoto appeared with an item on her hand which is a hammer that is covered with electricity before throwing it towards the two, Ryuuko quickly moves away but Nanoha manage to swipe the hammer away with her staff to her left.

"That was good strategy but not enough to bring me down.'' Nanoha said calmly.

"Well...get a load of this!" Mikoto charged up a coin on her fingertips before her whole hands is filled with electricity and shove it towards Nanoha who braced herself.

"Raising Heart!" Nanoha ordered.

" **Yes Master. Activating Ground Spell."** the staff answered back.

Nanoha stood on her ground with her eyes closed while stabbing her staff on the floor then a blue rune appeared below as she began to glow. The attack came but it was only absorb by the staff.

"W-what?'' Mikoto yelled in shock.

Nanoha then opens her eyes and position her staff towards Mikoto like a gun.

"UNLEASH!" she shouted as she fires back the electricity she absorb towards Mikoto hitting her on the spot.

"AAA!" she screamed in pain from her own power before falling down on the floor.

After this, Nanoha in quick reflexes turn to her right and blocked Ryuuko's attack.

"Heh! Nice block, I thought you forgot about me." Ryyuko said with a smirk.

"With four more girls ready to attack me, how could I forget.'' she answered back with a smile.

Then two quickly separated before charging back again, the two then began clashing with their weapons in high paced that the audience can't even follow.

Suddenly Nanoha took a steps back, "Raising Heart, activate binding chains!" she ordered.

" **Yes Master."** the staff once again replied.

Then a red rune appeared below Ryuuko as several chains shot out and quickly wrapped her around her making her unable to move as the chains tighten she notice another chain is held up by Nanoha.

"W-what is this? What are you gonna do?'' Ryuuko yelled as she tries to escape to no success.

Nanoha winked, "This." she answered before pulling the chain in her hands connected to Ryuuko in full force before giving her a powerful clothesline making the girl flip backwards before falling on the floor unconscious, eliminating her from the fight.

"Gotta thank the Raikage and Killer Bee for that.'' Nanoha said with a while flexing arm.

Then she heard a soft stomp, she slowly look behind her and saw Maka approaching her with a scythe.

"Its not over yet Nanoha-san!'' Maka said, determined to fight Nanoha.

Nanoha smiled before slowly walks toward her, "Show me your skills, Maka." she said.

The two at first walks slowly before they began to sprint and from the sprint turn into a full force run as the two charged at one another clashing with their weapons, both strikes were powerful enough to push each other back.

But Maka quickly recovers and charges forward while swinging her scythe at Nanoha at all angles as the said girl can only do is dodge and block Maka's attacks but the elder girl managed to counter attack by quickly thrusting the end of her staff on Maka's stomach causing the scythe wielder to skid back clenching her stomach while gasping for air.

"Cuff! Cuff!" Maka coughed between her breaths.

" _Maka, are you all right?''_ Soul in his scythe form asked in concern.

"I'm okay Soul, she more tougher than I though." Maka replied before looking at her scythe, "Soul...let's do it." she said with a serious face.

" _Are you sure it's time to do that?''_ Soul asked.

"In situation like this we had to.'' she answered back.

" _All right...let's do it!''_ Soul agreed.

Maka closed her eyes and began to concentrate, Nanoha raised an eyebrow wondering what Maka is up to and to her surprise Maka and her scythe began to glow.

Back in the audience.

"What is she doing?'' Yuu asked.

"Preparing for an attack which I believe is her trump card." Konata answered sagely.

"If that so..." Chizuru trailed, _"She used it too early.''_ he thought.

Back in the arena.

Maka position her right foot backwards as she raise her scythe high meanwhile Nanoha began to compressed mana on her staff and is waiting for Maka to strike.

"SOUL RESONANCE!'' Maka and Soul shouted together as both of their wavelengths began to glow and fused with each other suddenly the blade of the scythe grew a lot larger as it continue to glow, "WITCH HUNT!'' Maka shouted as she charges forward and swung her scythe at Nanoha.

Nanoha in the last minute charge forward and swung her staff with the top glowing with mana, "FLASH IMPACT!'' she shouted swinging her staff forward.

As their weapons collided an explosion occurred with Maka only taking damage.

"AAA!'' she screamed as she was send back dropping her scythe before crash landing on the floor unconscious, eliminating her from the battle.

Soul quickly reverted back to his human form and ran towards Maka lifted her in bridal-style before fleeing for safety though he did send Nanoha a thumbs-up expressing how he is impressesd with her, Nanoha just smiled.

"HALT!'' someone shouted as Nanoha looked above her and saw Usagi on a higher platform, "I shall defeat you, in the name of the moon." she said before making a pose.

In the audience, everyone stares at her with weird looks.

"Seriously.'' Chizuru deadpanned

"What does she mean "in the name of the moon'' ?'' Yoshika asked.

"And what is her gimmick?'' Konata followed.

"Usagi Tsukino can be described as cross between magical girl and a superhero." Ginpachi explained which got Homura tense-up he said magical girl while others are awed that Usagi was a superhero.

"Okay I get that she's a superhero that fights crimes or monsters but what does the moon had to do with her?'' Shinozaki asked.

"Well her name codename is Sailor Moon but in truth she is actually a reincarnation of princess Serenity from the moon kingdom, Silver Millennium." Ginpachi explained which awe everyone further.

"Wow...she's a princess'' Yuu said dreamily while Haruka nodded.

"That explains the moon part.'' Chizuru chuckled, "I like that."

Back in the arena.

Usagi whom is still in the upper platform grab a few hair pins and quickly throws it at Nanoha whom easily blocked it but the twin-tailed girl wasn't finished as she grabbed several dynamites which are already ignited before throwing it upwards suddenly the dynamites began to move forwards Nanoha like a torpedo which cause the elder girl to dodge as each dynamite explodes on the floor she once standing.

"I'm glad I collected a lot items before facing you.'' Usagi smiled.

"And your putting them in to good use.'' Nanoha praised before she began flying towards Usagi.

"EK! I didn't know you can fly!'' Usagi squeeked from shock.

"Some mages like me has spells that enables us to fly.'' Nanoha replied before swinging her staff on Usagi whom quickly moves out of the way.

Usagi then brought a blue shell before throwing at Nanoha. The blue shell rapidly spun towards Nanoha managed to counter it by swinging her staff like a baseball bat and the blue shell flung back at Usagi.

"EEEKK!'' the twin-tailed girl screamed before she barely dodges the shell, she quickly stood-up as she touched her red hairpiece, "ULTRASONIC WAVE!'' she called as her loud amplified scream waves towards Nanoha.

Back in the audience.

"AAAHH! MY EARS!" Chizuru screamed as tried his best to cover his ears.

Shinozaki's glasses began to crack while Yuu's ears were covered by Haruka whom trying her best from enduring the painful noise. Konata, Ai, Homura, Madoka and Yoshika are all covering their ears, Inori seems unaffected and Funabori...ooh boy...just recently woke up before fainting again thanks to the noise.

"SENSEI! I THOUGHT THERE WERE BARRIERS THAT PROTECTS US!'' Yoshika yelled at Ginpachi.

"FROM PHYSICAL AND MAGICAL ATTACKS ONLY! SOUND BASED ATTACKS ARE NOT!" Ginpachi yelled back before putting some earmuffs.

"YOU BETTER TELL THE SCHOOL TO FIX THIS!'' Chizuru yelled with his face is morph in to something horrible, the noise is killing him.

Back in the arena.

Nanoha is visibly affected by the noise but she stood her ground before pointing her staff towards Usagi, "CROSS FIRE SHOT!'' she shouted as several magic spheres appeared and all began firing towards Usagi.

Usagi stop her attack and began to scream for real as she waves her arms in panic as the all attacks hit from all angles with smoke filling the area and once the smoke clears out, Usagi is seen on the floor unconscious with swirls on her eyes, eliminating her from the battle.

Nanoha sighed before she heard Lina's voice.

"I guess it you and me now.'' the orange hair said standing with her hands on her hips and smirk on her face.

Nanoha turn to her with a smile, "You're right." she replied.

Back in the audience, everyone are relief as the noise was gone while Ginpachi finished explaining about Lina.

"That impressive." Chizuru commented.

"Lina is also cool.'' Yuu followed.

"So we had a mage and a sorceress facing one on one, who will win?'' Konata asked.

"Who knows...we know that Nanoha-neesan is really strong but if sensei was right about her being the best sorceress in her world, I'll say they are even match.'' Chizuru commented.

" _Oh how wrong you are.''_ Ginpachi thought before he realized something, _"Wait...neesan?''._

Back in the arena.

Lina's right hand began to glow as she raise her right arm and began levitating a large amount of daggers from every corner of the arena while Nanoha stares at her.

"All right! TAKE THIS!" Lina shouted as the daggers began to rain towards Nanoha, the brunette gracefully dodge each daggers like she was dancing, Lina once again levitates the dagger stuck on the floor and repeated her attack over and over until the daggers disappeared, "Nuts! I forgot that items are limited.'' she grumbled.

Nanoha free from the onslaught rushed towards Lina and swung her staff but Lina quickly blocks it with her sword, yes her own sword not an item, and quickly slashes Nanoha whom barely dodge it and quickly thrust the end of her staff forward and Lina sees this so she quickly ran a few steps back before summoning fire from palm and throws at Nanoha whom blocks it with a barrier.

"She is really tough guess I need to step up my game.'' Lina muttered as she close her eyes and began concentrating as her body levitates inches from the floor with her stretch upwards and on her hands a yellow ball of energy began to form.

Nanoha noticed that ball of energy began to grow bigger and bigger, so she position herself with her staff pointing towards Lina like a machine gun and began to condenses stray magical energy in the area into a large sphere.

As Lina's ball of energy has grown six times bigger than her, she smirk before looking at Nanoha, "Let's see if you can dodge this!'' she said before launching the giant ball of energy like a meteorite fast descending to Nanoha.

Nanoha quickly aimed her staff at giant ball, "STARLIGHT BREAKER!'' she shouted as her staff releases a powerful beam that pierces through the giant ball.

The powerful beam fast approached Lina hitting her dead on the spot while the same goes for Nanoha as she was hit by the giant ball as another huge explosion occurs that filled the arena with smoke and after the smokes clears out, Nanoha is seen protected by a barrier while Lina is on the ground unconscious with swirls on her eyes, eliminating her from the battle.

Upon seeing this, Nanoha took deep breath before releasing it.

"not...over...yet...'' a weak voice said shocking Nanoha and the audience.

Nanoha turns around and saw Mikoto slowly and weakly walking towards her.

"i...will...not..lose...to...you...'' the chestnut haired girl muttered before slowly raising her to strike.

Nanoha, despite the shock, was impressed by her determination but she shook her head as she had enough of this so she walks towards Mikoto and hit the back of the girl's neck knocking her out and thus completely eliminating her from the fight.

"WINNER, NANOHA TAKAMACHI!'' Ginpachi declared.

In the audience, everyone cheered.

"Wow! That was really awesome!'' Yuu cheered.

"All of them showed how strong they are!'' Haruka followed.

"Despite the battle having only six of them, I say they did really great!'' Chizuru commented with a smile.

"You guys really amaze me.'' Ginpachi said before facing his students, "I hope you all enjoyed the battles.'' he smiled.

"Absolutely.'' Konata replied with everyone agreeing with her...well almost everyone.

Meanwhile, Chizuru looked down in insecurity which once again Yoshika noticed.

Back in the arena.

The girls and one boy after recovering from the fight went to congratulate Nanoha.

"That was a good fight, I had fun.'' Ryuuko admitted.

"Your strikes are so powerful I can still feel them.'' Maka grunted while smiling as Soul snickered from behind.

"Sorry about that.'' Nanoha apologized but Maka justs wave it off.

"You may have this fight but I'll beat you next time.'' Lina declared while offering a handshake which Nanoha accepted.

"Anytime." she replied with a smile.

"I guess I need to keep on training so I can catch up with any of you.'' Usagi said while holding an ice pack placed on her head.

"I agree with her.'' Maka said with Ryuuko nodding.

Mikoto was slowly walking past them when Nanoha called her out.

"Misaka-san, that was good fight.'' she said but noticed that Mikoto didn't answer her back which worried her so she went up after her, "Misaka-san, are you all right?'' she asked and was about to touch her shoulder but Mikoto swatted her hand away shocking her.

"Don't touch me!'' Mikoto hissed before walking away from her.

Nanoha was hurt from that as the girls plus Soul went to her.

"What's up with her?'' Lina asked.

"That was not very cool.'' Soul commented with Usagi nodding to him.

"I guess she can't take the loss.'' Maka said with disapproval on Mikoto's action.

"I'm bitter that I lost.'' Ryuuko admitted, "But I don't hold it against you.''

Nanoha just stared at Mikoto's retreating form and wonders of what she could do to make up to her.

 **-BREAK-**

After that the class left the stadium and went back to the classroom to study. Time moves fast as the first day of school is over and its time to go home. While some students decided to go home, some stayed to join clubs or to hang out with their classmates getting to know one another.

And that exactly this four is doing.

In a cafe build in one of the corners of the school park, we see students having conversations with their classmates while sipping teas or eating cakes. In one corner, we see Naruto, Yuu , Haruka and Kisame gathered around a red table while Naruto is talking with a girl with long blond hair.

"I'll see you around, Kaori.'' Naruto said as the girl named Kaori Miyazono nodded and waves goodbye to them.

Kisame sips an ice tea before facing Naruto, "The first day of class was something huh.'' he grinned.

"Yeah...who would've thought we'll have a fight right off the bat.'' Naruto agreed.

"All of you are awesome!'' Yuu cheered.

"Especially Kazama-san and Takamachi-san who both won.'' Haruka followed.

"Well...Kenji is definitely a shocker but Nanoha isn't much.'' Kisame commented.

Then a girl with brown short hair with red ribbons wearing a maid uniform arrived with their orders.

"Here are your orders.'' she said while placing four plates of cake on the table.

"Wow! It looks delicious.'' Haruka praised with sparkles in her eyes while Yuu is drooling.

"Thank you, Mai-chan.'' Kisame said to the girl.

"It's no problem. Kisame-san.'' the girl named Mai replied, "But I'm curious is this a double date?'' she asked.

"Oh no...its not a double date.'' Naruto denied before looking at Yuu and Haruka, "But it is a date for them.'' he said which made two girls turn red.

Yuu stood up and began playfully punching Naruto, "Naru-kun! You promise not to tell anyone!'' she cried.

"I didn't say anything.'' Naruto chuckled as everyone laughed.

Meanwhile outside the school, we see Chizuru sitting on the edge of a cliff while looking at the town and the vast mountains as he thinks about the events today. He has no idea that his life is in danger right now.

On the top of one of the buildings, we see Homura holding a sniper rifle aiming it at Chizuru's head, she was about to pull the trigger when a voice stopped her.

"I won't be doing that if I were you.''

Homura turn around and saw Ginpachi standing beside her shocking the raven-haired girl.

"The school does not tolerate students hurting others outside the arena and failure to do so will be punish by sending them to a prison called Impel Down.'' Ginpachi explained before facing her, "You don't want that do you?'' he warned.

Homura whom still has cold front only scoff before leaping away.

Ginapachi just stared at the place she once was, "Yare..yare...'' he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Back to Chizuru.

As the blond boy kept staring into nowhere, he felt a soft bop on his head.

"Oy...what are you doing?'' a soft but lazy voice asked him.

Chizuru turned around and saw a tall boy with light-brown hair and brown. He wears a yellow long-sleeved sweater over a white polo, black pants and brown shoes.

"Oh! Yuuki, its nice to see you.'' Chizuru greeted his best friend, Yuuki Asaba, "How ya doin?'' he asked.

"I'm fine...but are you?'' he once again asked.

Chizuru was hesitant at first but it came to him that he needed someone to talk about his current dillema and Yuuki is perfect for it.

He took a deep breath before facing Yuuki, "I met my classmates today...'' he started as Yuuki nodded, "...and I witness how strong they are, they all have different kinds of abilities and fighting styles that I can't help but feel..." he continued before sighing, "...insecure.'' he muttered sadly.

Yuuki raised an eyebrow, "Are you still doubting yourself?'' he asked.

"To be honest...yes I am." he replied, "Ever since we got recruited in this school, a lot of our trainers said that I had great potential and while I feel honored that they think highly of me, what I'm afraid is that I couldn't meet all of their expectations...and that stresses me to no end.'' he paused to rub his face, "And with my training going nowhere and after seeing what my classmates can do, I don't think I can ever reach the potential that they expected from me.'' he finished in frustration.

Yuuki after listening to the blond's problem can only sigh before he place a hand on Chizuru's shoulder, "Chizuru, what is you goal?'' he asked.

"My goal?''

"Chizuru, when we were recruited at first, I thought it was my chance to escape normal life but after hearing stories from our trainers about some of them loosing their love ones, they told me that they became strong not to look cool or escape their normal life but to protect those whom they care for and then I realized they were right, I never felt so selfish for thinking such a thing so that's why it became my goal to become strong so I can protect the ones I care for including you.'' he explained.

"But...how can I find my goal?''

"Chizuru, its just two months when we were recruited and its just the first day of school, you have plenty of time to search for it and once you find your goal it will keep you going until you reach what you are trying to achieve.'' he said with a rare smile.

Chizuru thought about it, Yuuki was right he had plenty of time to find a goal and as well plenty of time to train, he can't let his doubt and insecurities be an obstacle to his path, he has to move forward and face the challenges that awaits him.

The blond boy smiled at his best friend, "Thanks Yuuki.'' he said.

"No problem...now let's get going, Yuuta is waiting for us.'' Yuuki replied with a smile.

Both stood up and began to walk when Chizuru asked Yuuki, "Hey Yuuki, have you fought your classmates in a mock battle?''

"No, we just show each other's abilities.'' he replied.

"Huh? Weird...my classmates actually fought one another.''

 **-BREAK-**

We later move in an red walled office inside the clock tower in the middle of the school. Inside the office stood a young man with black hair and has purples eyes, the young man is wearing a brown coat over a black vest and red tie, black pants and shoes. The young man stares at the window watching the students walks by when he felt another person entering the room.

"The mock battle was planned out nicely to have that kid motivated and I manage to prevent Homura from killing him, Headmaster Lelouch.'' Ginpachi barges in and began explaining.

The young man revealed to be Lelouch Lamperogue turn around with a smile, "Yes that was good but to be cautious tell everyone to keep an eye on Homura-san, we cannot let her harm Chizuru Tachibana.'' he said.

"I get that he has potential but why is he that important again?'' Ginpachi asked as he began to clean his ears.

"Sakata-san.'' Lelouch sighed at the man, "Chizuru Tachibana along with Kenji Kazama will play an important role in the future, so right now all we need to do is help them grow so they will be ready for responsibilities that will bestow to them." he explained.

Ginpachi nodded before he left the office leaving Lelouch alone staring at the window.

"That is path is ready Chizuru Tachibana but the question is, how will you take it?''

 **Thats a good chapter I tell ya. Anyway, here are the characters that debuted in this chapter.**

 **Kaori Miyazono from You Lied in April**

 **Mai from Mai-chan's Daily Life**

 **Yuuki Asaba from Kimi to Boku**

 **Lelouch Lamperogue from Code Geass**

 **And finally the main character is revealed and it's Chizuru Tachibana with Kenji Kazama as the secondary main character. I got big stories for this two so watch out for that.**

 **Next chapter a fight between Nanoha and Mikoto will occur and for what reason...you know the answer.**

 **Please leave a review and tune in for the next chapter.**

 **Until then, paalam.**


	4. Chapter 4 Nanoha vs Mikoto

**A/N: Back with a new chapter and I** **'m glad people enjoyed the last chapter, however, can't say the same for this chapter. While I manage to write a decent fight scene and made it fun, I had trouble writing one -on-one fights...so expect some mistakes and some incorrect infos from the character's abilities, feel free to point it out.**

 **As for Jason2108's question, as of chapter 3 new characters has appeared and will continue on so look forward for it.**

 **That all I can say let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **-AWA Academy, Stadium-**

It was warm afternoon in AWA Academy as most students are going home after a whole day of studying...wait a minute...students are not going home well for some but most students are heading towards the open stadium.

What's goin on?

Well let's take a look, shall we!?

Inside the stadium, we can hear the thunderous roar of students of all ages, both humans and creatures, as they are excited for a fight that is about to occur.

And whom is fighting?

In the middle of the arena we see two girls facing one another. One girl is eager to fight while the other is reluctant, the two continued to stare at each other, a floating disk descends upon them and saw Ginpachi riding the on it.

The lazy samurai-posing professor gave them a bored look before speaking, "Mikoto Misaka and Nanoha Takamachi, are both of you ready to do this?'' he asked.

"Just start the fight already.'' Mikoto scoffed while Nanoha sighed before nodding.

Ginpachi sighed at their response, "yare...yare...'' he muttered with his eyes closed.

As the audience are thrilled with the fight, those who knows this two well are less than thrilled, in fact they were worried. This are Mikoto and Nanoha's classmates from Class 1 and all except for a few are still wondering how it comes to this.

What happened before? Let's rewind things for a bit.

 **(Earlier today)**

We open the next scene in the room of Class 1, Ginpachi is standing behind his desk while the students are in their seats waiting for the lazy bastard to speak.

"Today we are going to vote of which of you will be this class' representative.'' Ginpachi announced earning the surprise from the class.

"Class representative? I guess we need someone for that.'' Ichigo commented.

"So how do we do it?'' Eren asked.

"First we need to nominate five persons, then we vote by writing their names in a piece of paper before dropping them in this ballot box.'' he explained as he brought out a yellow box. "The winner with the most names written will be the class representative and said person will handpick another member of the class to be the vice representative.'' he finished.

"The class representative has the power to do that, cool!'' Natsu said.

"But aside from class, what exactly a class representative do?'' Lina asked.

"As the title said, he or she will represent this class by attending the representatives court where each representatives from different class will discuss, share different ideas to one another while also promoting and advertising different events in this school.'' he answered.

"Okay...I don't think I'm up for that.'' Lina grumbled.

"But isn't that the job of the student council?'' Yoshika asked.

"Because the Representative Court is the student council.'' he answered back.

"Woah! That's awesome! Even I don't know what that is!'' Luffy cheered with his arms raised.

"Seriously?'' Edward deadpanned with fist on his jaw.

"Does everybody gets to vote?'' Ai asked.

"Of course, why ask?''

"Because there are two missing persons in the class!'' Konata answered.

Indeed, as two persons or ninjas are not present in class.

"Oh yeah...Naru-kun and Kisame are not here.'' Yuu said in surprise.

"Uzumaki-san and Hoshigaki-san have business to attend to, so only the 28 of you can vote.'' Ginpachi replied.

"What kind of business?'' Haruka asked.

"Ninja business, probably.'' Grimmjows replied with a shrug.

"Like assasination or such.'' Ai said bluntly.

Lina grimaced, "Let's not talk about that Ai.'' she said.

"Wait...all 28 of us!'' Maka realized, "So that means the nominees can vote too?'' she asked.

"Yes but they are not allow to vote for themselves.''

"Makes sense.'' Ichigo nodded.

Chizuru turns to Homura, "So who do yo think should we nominated?'' he asked her.

"It doesn't matter to me.'' she scoffed.

"Okay then I'll asked Madoka.'' the blonde said before ducking down and appearing right next to Madoka, "So who do you think should we nominated?'' he asked again as Homura is twitching in irritation, she is doing her best not to shoot the blonde right now.

"I don't know everyone that much but I hope someone we can depend on.'' Madoka answered.

"You got that right.'' Chizuru responded with a thoughtful look.

"So who should we nominate first?'' Usagi asked.

"We already got one here.'' Ginpachi said as he wrote Shinpachi's name on the board.

"WHY AM I NOMINATED? AND WHY THE HELL YOU NOMINATED ME, TEACHERS CAN'T DO THAT AND I DON'T WANNA BE A CLASS REPRESENTATIVE!'' Shinpachi yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Don't worry Shinpachi, you won't become class representative cause I know you'll get zero votes.'' the teacher replied bluntly.

"THAT'S HARSH! AND WHY NOMINATE ME?!'' the poor sap yelled again.

"Anybody else?''

"DON'T IGNORE ME!''

Then two hands were raised.

"We nominate Kenji Kazama!'' Shinozaki and Oohori said in sync with Funabori nodding from behind.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS NOMINATING ME?!'' Kenji yelled.

Then Ginpachi wrote his name on the board.

"DON'T WRITE MY NAME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!'' Kenji yelled again.

Then Soul raised his hands.

"I nominate Maka Albarn after all she fits with the role.'' he said with Maka blushing.

Ryuuko then raised her hand, "I heard from Academy City that Mikoto was a dependable person, so I nominate her.'' Ryuuko followed earning a smile from Mikoto but she had no idea that Ryuuko plans in voting Kenji.

Ginpachi wrote both names, "Okay, one more.'' he said as Yoshika raised her hand.

"I nominate Nanoha Takamachi.'' she said with the elder girl smiling.

After writing Nanoha's name, Ginpachi turn to everyone, "Ok! That's it, it's time we vote!'' he declared.

Everybody proceeded to write a name on a paper before dropping it in the ballot box and after a few minutes, Ginpachi showed the results.

Nanoha Takamachi 10 votes, Mikoto Misaka 10 votes, Maka Albarn 4 votes, Kenji Kazama 4 votes and Shimura Shinpachi as predicted has 0 votes.

Shinpachi has his head on the desk, his body turn white in depression.

"Well...I'm fine with the results.'' Maka let out a disappointed sigh as Soul pats her back.

"I know you guys voted for me but I wonder who is the other one.'' Kenji commented as Shinozaki, Oohori and Funabori only shrugged as Ryuuko, the other one whom voted him, chuckled.

"Nanoha and Mikoto has the highest votes, so that means both are the class representative.'' Ai commented.

"No...there can only be one.'' Ginpachi responded.

"So how do we sort this out?'' Edward asked.

"...'' Inori sat in silence.

Mikoto stood-up, "I gotta a suggestion.'' she said before turning to Nanoha, "We settle this in a fight!'' she suggested which shocked everyone especially Nanoha. "I've been meaning to fight you alone and this is the best opportunity to do it.'' she declared.

"You sure are eager to fight her, guess you're still pissed that she beat you.'' Chizuru commented bluntly earning him a glare from Mikoto.

"Misaka-san, I know you're upset from the last battle but I've meaning to apologize to-'' Nanoha tried to reason but what was cut-off.

"Save it! I rather fight you than talk things out.'' she said with a glare.

"Misaka-san...'' Nanoha muttered sadly.

The whole class went quiet from the exchange until the lazy professor broke silence.

"All right settle down.'' Ginpachi called out diffusing the bad atmosphere, "But I gotta agree with Misaka, this should be settled in a fight.'' he said once again shocking everyone.

"You can't be serious!'' Maka exclaimed.

"Well, we can't re-do the voting so this is the only way to settle this.'' he reasoned, "All right, the two of you will face on another this afternoon in the stadium and there we'll find out who will be our class representative.'' he declared.

"I'm fine with that.'' Mikoto replied.

Nanoha just released a sad sigh as Yoshika rubs her back to comfort her.

"This may not end well.'' Chizuru commented.

 **(Back to the Present)**

We now return to the gang in the audience.

"I can't believe this is happening.'' Maka grumbled.

"I just hope things go well with them.'' Yoshika said in worry.

"I think its better for them to fight and hope that whoever wins this decides to bury down the hatchet.'' Chizuru commented with everyone agreeing with him.

Back in the arena.

Ginpachi looks at both girls, "Both of you, good-luck!'' he said making Mikoto roll her eyes and Nanoha giving him a sad smile, "BEGIN!'' he shouted.

 **-BREAK-**

Outside the stadium, we go to a cafe near the school park. We see Naruto and Kisame drinking coffee in one table with the former looking tired.

"Uhh...managing a hotel is really hectic.'' Naruto grumbled before sipping his coffee, "I can't believe Granny and the others manage to sweet talk me in taking this job.'' he said.

Kisame chuckled, "Don't worry just think of it as an early work of being a Hokage.'' he said while sipping his coffee then Kaori arrived and took a seat in their table.

"Aren't the two of you gonna go the stadium, you're classmates will be fighting there?'' Kaori asked while looking at the menu.

"Nah! I wanna relax after a whole day of work plus we know already who's gonna win.'' Naruto replied.

"Yeah! While Misaka-san is indeed powerful, the results will remain the same since she is facing Nanoha.'' Kisame added.

Kaori nodded at that.

"You think the fight is starting now?'' Naruto asked.

As in cue, a loud explosion was heard inside the stadium.

"I think it is.'' Kisame chuckled.

Back at the stadium.

In the middle of the arena, Nanoha is busy running around dodging the barrage of attacks courtesy of Mikoto Misaka. The said girl once again charged electricity from her palm before sending it to the elder girl whom gracefully dodged it.

Nanoha slowly skidded before pointing her staff on the electromaster before shooting her some non-lethal but painful spells in fast pace, the chestnut hair girl stop her attacks to dodge but she was slightly grazed on her left hip, irritating her.

Nanoha continues to shoot but the moment she stop to reload Mikoto dashed forward and tackled on the ground before pinning Nanoha's neck with elbow, she was about to charge another shock but the mage manage to push the electromaster away before taking a few steps back.

Nanoha just stared at her while Mikoto glares back at her.

Back with the gang in the audience.

"Look at that, they are going at it!'' Yuu exclaimed.

"Mikoto is not holding back on her attacks.'' Funabori commented.

"I don't think that was the full extent of her abilities, same goes for Nanoha.'' Lina said with a thoughtful look.

"She's right, both are holding back.'' Grimmjows agreed before sipping a drink.

"Why?'' Haruka asked.

"I can only guess that both are waiting for the right time to use their trump cards.'' Ichigo answered.

"That is true but I think Mikoto is the only one doing that.'' Chizuru said.

"Why did you think of that?'' Madoka asked.

"I get the feeling that Nanoha-neesan is trying to avoid to use her stronger attacks to not further infuriate Mikoto.'' he explained as everyone stares at him before looking back at the fight.

They realized he was right.

Nanoha hasn't pulled any tricks that could end the fight quickly.

"But that will change soon.'' Chizuru said.

"Why?'' Natsu asked.

"Cause Mikoto already find out.'' he answered perspectively.

Back to the fight.

"Quit fooling around and fight me seriously!'' Mikoto shouted.

"I am fighting you seriously.'' Nanoha replied back.

Mikoto got angrier as electricity began to spark from her, "You're really underestimating me!'' she growled as electricity is forming on her forehead, "Then I shall make you fight me seriously!'' she shouted as a spear of lighting shot forward from her forehead.

As the lightning attack lunges at Nanoha, she quickly dodge to her right she was about to strike when Mikoto appears out of nowhere in front of her, shocking Nanoha. Mikoto grabbed her arm quickly electrocutes her making the elder girl, for the first time in the fight, screamed in pain.

Mikoto released her grip before taking a steps back away from Nanoha. The elder girl stood on her ground panting heavily as her body is shaking from pain but that was nothing as the pain she feels internally.

" _That was violent!''_ Ginpachi thought as he stared at the chestnut haired girl, _"Misaka uses a magnetic pulse and targeted Nanoha's organs, can't believe she would resort to something like this!''_.

"So...what do you think of that?!'' Mikoto asked smugly.

Nanoha remained silent for a while before she slowly raised her head, her face is now different, the kindness in her eyes are now gone it was replaced by cold anger.

Mikoto wants her to get serious. Wish granted! And she's gonna regret it.

In another part of the audience, we see three boys with one has a worried a look.

" _Damn that Biri-biri! What's wrong with her, this isn't like her!''_ a boy with a spiky black hair thought. The boy is wearing a black open uniform with an orange shirt underneath, black pants and white converse. This is Touma Kamijou.

"Hey Touma, you're girlfriend is kinda vicious.'' another boy with black hair in pigtails commented. He wears a red Chinese shirt, black pants and slip shoes. His name is Ranma Saotome.

"She's not my girlfriend, Ranma!'' Touma exclaimed at the grinning boy.

"Then explain why she is always with you.'' the last boy said with his arms crossed. He has brown hair and dark eyes, he wears a black open uniform with a white shirt underneath, black pants and shoes. This is the "Rampaging Ogre'' Tatsumi Oga and on his shoulder is a naked baby with green hair named Baby Bel.

"Dyabu!'' the baby cried in agreement.

"I had no idea but all I know is that she wants to beat me.'' Touma sighed.

"I gotta agree with Ranma, this girl is pretty vicious.'' Oga commented. "That electric attack must be really painful.'' he commented being a person whom experienced getting electrocuted in a daily basis.

"All electric attacks are painful but what this Takamachi girl felt was a lot worse.'' Touma commented.

"How so?'' Ranma asked.

"Because she targeted her internal organs.'' he replied.

"Seriously!" Ranma gasped, "That is worse!''.

"You can say that again.'' Touma said, _"However...I don't like how she fights right now.''_ he thought again.

Back in the arena.

Mikoto felt something different from Nanoha that makes her uneasy. While she is glad that she got the elder girl serious but she got the nagging feeling that she went too far. Shaking off her thoughts, she prepares to attack again.

But before she get to move, Nanoha appeared in front of her in a blink of an eye, in shock she didn't had the time to move when a fist connects to her face, the punch was so strong it sends her flying to a wall.

" _She's dead meat.''_ Ginpachi thought darkly.

Mikoto slowly stood to her ground holding her swollen cheek, she look forward and flinched when she saw Nanoha glaring at her.

"I tried to reason with you, honestly, but you refuse to listen.'' she said in a low voice, "I don't want to hurt you further but looks like I had no choice.'' she finished before firing another shot at Mikoto.

Mikoto quickly dodge and skidded a few inches away from the attack, she began to use electromagnetism and levitates several metallic items and she quickly throws it to Nanoha.

Nanoha just stood there and simply swats every object away with her staff.

After seeing her attacks failed, Mikoto starts to manipulate iron sand creating a large arm and strikes forward but Nanoha uses Photon Smasher, a bombardment spell that blows away the iron sand arm.

Getting desperate, Mikoto charges an electricity upwards the sky, at first nothing happens but slowly the skies turns dark and the winds began to blow hard, sending chills to everyone in the arena.

At the school park, we see Naruto, Kisame and Kaori stares at the dark sky.

"I didn't know that a storm was coming.'' Kaori commented.

"It don't.'' Naruto replied.

"I think someone is desperate.'' Kisame said with a grin.

Back to the fight.

Nanoha just stood still not caring of what Mikoto is doing. Mikoto didn't waste any time and calls down a real lightning from the sky.

"YAAA!'' she let out a desperate scream.

The lightning strike hits Nanoha on spot causing an explosion.

"Did I get her?'' Mikoto asked herself but much to her shock, she saw that Nanoha is protected by a pink barrier soon as the smoke clears out.

Nanoha cancels the barrier, "Chain Bind.'' she called out.

Suddenly a pink magic circle appeared below Mikoto, the electromaster tried to dodge away from the chains but the chains quickly wraps around her making her unable to escape. Her eyes is filled with fear as Nanoha raises her staff and pointed at her.

"I'm sorry.'' Nanoha mouthed sadly, "STARLIGHT BREAKER!'' she shouted.

Stray magical energy was fired straight at Mikoto whom only closed here eyes as the attack hits her causing a much larger explosion.

Outside, we see Naruto, Kisame and Kaori about to head home when they heard the explosion making the ground shake a bit.

"I guess it's over.'' Kisame commented as the other two nodded.

Back in the arena.

The smoke slowly clears with Nanoha standing tall while Mikoto is on the floor eagle-spread unconscious.

"Winner...NANOHA TAKAMACHI!'' Ginpachi called out as the whole stadium roared in celebration.

Nanoha sighed as her female classmates rush to her while the boys checks on the fallen girl.

"Nanoha-san, you were awesome!'' Yuu exclaimed with Haruka nodding.

"Thank you but I feel like not celebrating at all'' she replied solemnly.

Lina puts a hand on the elder girl, "I feel ya but don't let it get in to you.'' Lina said with a warm smile.

"She's right and don't worry about Mikoto, let's just hope she learns something from the fight.'' Ryuuko nodded.

"Thank you girls.''

Then everybody saw Ginpachi approaching them.

"Congratulations Takamachi-san, you are now officially the Class Representative of Class 1'' he claimed.

"Thank you sensei, I will take this role seriously.'' she replied.

Ginpachi nodded before speaking again, "I also want you to decide right now whom will be the vice class representative, so can I pass it to the faculty.'' he said.

"You sure are in a rush.'' Yoshika deadpanned.

Ginpachi ignored the girl and stared at Nanoha waiting for an answer. Nanoha thinks deeply before she looks at Maka, surprising the said girl.

"Then I choose Maka Albarn.'' she said , "Maka-san, would you like to take the role?'' she asked.

Maka smiled, "Of course, you can count on me!'' she beamed.

Nanoha smiled back as she turns back to the lazy professor, "There you have it, sensei.'' she said which he only nodded before walking away.

The girls decides to approach the boys.

Speaking of which, this is what the boys have been doing while the girls were talking.

The boys helping a girl should be called a gentleman however standing there staring at the fallen girl is not a what gentleman should do. Then finally someone with a brain decided to speak.

"So...I guess we should bring her to the infirmary.'' Shinpachi said.

"The best thing we could do rather than staring.'' Ichigo nodded.

And with that, Natsu grabs Mikoto's left leg while Luffy grabs the right, Eren grabs her left arm while Edward grabs the right and lastly, Grimmjows lifted her head.

"Okay...1...2...'' the boys heaved but was cut-off by someone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?'' Kenji yelled.

"We are about to carry her to the infirmary.'' the boys replied in sync.

"That's not the right way to carry her, its like your carrying a GIANT STARFISH, one of you should carry her either bridal-style or piggy back ride!'' he explained then turns to Soul, "Soul, you do it.'' he ordered.

"And get shock as a thanks, no way man.'' he refused.

"I'll do it.'' said an unfamiliar voice volunteered.

The boys turn to see Touma heading their way.

Back in the audience, Oga and Ranma blinked before looking at their sides and saw that Touma disappeared on his spot.

Back to the boys.

Chizuru blinked, "Umm...'' he said before checking his tablet looking at Touma's profile, "Touma Kamijou, right?'' he asked.

"Yeah I am.''

"Do you know her?'' he once again asked.

Touma lifted Mikoto and carried her bridal-style before turning to them, "Yeah...far more than you know.'' he replied.

"Okay, then we leave her to you.'' Ichigo said with Touma nodding.

"Such misfortune...to befall on you.'' Touma muttered on Mikoto as he walks away.

The boys watches his retreating form before Chizuru spoke.

"So...giant starfish, huh?'' he teased at Kenji.

"Wha-?'' Kenji sputtered.

"Kazama-kun, we didn't know you had such imagination.'' Shinozaki and Oohori said at the same time further embarrassing Kenji, what's worse the two along with Chizuru began to laugh hysterically.

"Why you idiots!?'' he growled then began to chase the laughing trio as the others boys laughed at them.

"Hey guys!'' Lina called out as the boys, minus the four running, turns to them.

"Hey girls.'' Ichigo replied, "Congrats on winning and becoming our class representative, Takamachi-san.'' he said with a smile.

"Thank you.'' she replied.

"Maka is also assign as the vice class representative.'' Madoka revealed.

"Not bad, Maka! At least you can't show your leadership skills whenever Nanoha is not around.'' Soul complimented.

"Thanks, Soul.'' she replied sheepishly with a tint of red on her cheeks.

Nanoha looked around for someone, "Umm...where is Misaka-san?'' she asked.

"Oh, she was brought to the infirmary by someone she know.'' Ichigo answered.

"I see...'' she said solemnly.

Ichigo stared at her sad expression before he sighed, "Takamachi-san, if you wanna talk to Mikoto, you can visit her in the infirmary.'' he said, "I'm sure you want to make things up with her.'' he explained.

Nanoha smiled, "I think I'll do that, thank you.'' she said.

"Hey guys! What's up with them?'' Ryuuko asked jabbing her thumb to Kenji whom still chasing the three miscreants.

"Kenji got mad from their teasing and began to chase after their blood.'' Grimmjows answered.

"Tease him with what?'' Ai asked.

"Giant Starfish.'' Luffy answered.

And with that, the boys burst into laughter while the girls stares at them in confusion.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that afternoon, we now go to the school infirmary where injured students or those doesn't feel well goes to be treated or to rest. We see Mikoto sleeping soundly on one of it's beds covered with a white blanket. Touma is sitting on chair watching over her.

Earlier today, Oga and Ranma came to visit and began teasing him about Mikoto which of course earned the two a fist to their face.

He looks at the sleeping girl and is beginning to think if her coming along with him in this world was a good idea. Before coming here, he was an unfortunate young man with a strange ability whom experienced a lot of misadventures in his world from meeting a nun to stopping World War 3. Then one day, he and Misaka along with three more people was recruited to this academy, he was skeptical at first but agreed to join later on. And among the five of them, Misaka was the most excited for some reason but after what happen today he is wondering what made Misaka acted like that, it bothers him to no end.

His thoughts was cut short when Mikoto began to slowly opening her eyes. The chestnut haired girl rosed up rubbing her eyes while looking around realizing that she is in the infirmary before landing her eyes on a spiky haired boy.

"Yo, Biri-biri! Have a nice nap?'' Touma greeted.

Upon seeing the boy, Mikoto's heart began to thump fast as her face turns red, "W-w-what are you dong here!?'' she stuttered in asking.

"I carried you here after the fight.'' he replied.

"C-c-carried m-me h-h-h-here...'' she squeeked as her face further turns red. She wanted to shock her crush until she realized something, "D-did I lost the fight...again?'' she asked nervously.

Touma nodded solemnly before looking at her with a serious face making the girl flinch as if her parents were scolding her, "Misaka-san.'' he said which surprised her, he barely calls her by her name, "I know its not my place to ask but why are you fighting like that?'' he asked.

"W-w-what do you mean?'' she asked nervously again.

"I know for you some time now and I know you like to fight someone stronger than you but provoking other people to fight like that isn't like you at all.'' he said with experience of Mikoto chasing him around challenging him to a fight but never once she provoked him, "So, I'm asking you now, why?'' he asked.

Mikoto stared at him in silent before she opened her mouth, "I-I...but...I...well...'' she tried to say the right words but heart is telling her stop, she just can't say to him her reasons so she said only one thing, "I'm sorry.'' she apologized while looking down.

Touma sighed before patting her hands making her blush, "All right...all right...I understand if you don't want to answer but promise not to do that again.'' he said gently.

"I'm...not a kid...'' she muttered.

"I know, I know but...'' he said before raising his head, "...you first need to apologize to her.'' he said facing the person on the doorway.

Mikoto raised her head in confusion before turning around to where he is looking at, her eyes widen in surprise to see Nanoha standing there.

"I guess you wanna talk to her.'' Touma commented with Nanoha nodding to him, "All right then.'' he stood up before patting Mikoto's head one last time, "Get well soon.'' he said before leaving the infirmary leaving the two girls staring each other in silence.

And after what feels like eternity, Nanoha spoked.

"Misaka-san, how are you doing?'' she asked kindly.

"I-i-i'm...doing...okay...'' Mikoto answered nervously.

The two stayed silent once more before Nanoha sighed.

"Misaka-san...let's have a talk, nothing will happen if we continued to stay silent.'' she said.

"Umm...okay...'' she agreed as Nanoha took a seat.

Nanoha spoke first, "Misaka-san, I know your upset from our fights and I'm truly sorry if I ever hurt your pride or feelings but why are you so obsessed in beating me?!'' she said seriously staring at Mikoto.

"I-I...'' is all can Mikoto say.

Nanoha puts a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay while I'm mad at your actions earlier I cannot stay mad with you that is why I wanna make things up to you, so please talk.'' she said gently.

Mikoto released a big sigh, "I...I just want to be stronger...'' she replied softly.

"For what reason?'' she asked.

"It's because of Touma.'' she answered with her cheeks red.

"The boy earlier?'' she asked in surprise.

Mikoto nodded before continuing, "Back in Academy City, I was one of 7 strongest level 5 users and while I had a share of fights those are nowhere near to Touma, a level 0 has experienced, he has fought enemies way beyond him and I always feel insecure for that.'' she explained with Nanoha listening attentively, "It becomes worse after he and I faced the High Priest, I felt I was a burden during that time and I realized how far behind I was, so I desperately tried to catch up him so I can stand on the same ground as him but...'' she trailed.

"You became unstable and reckless.'' Nanoha said.

Mikoto nodded with a single tear in her eyes, "I'm sorry...I vented my frustrations and insecurities on you, I'm truly sorry.'' she sobbed but she was shock when Nanoha gave her a warm embrace.

"It's okay...I forgive you.'' she whispered as Mikoto hugs her back.

The two stayed like that for minute before they broke off the hug.

"I understand that you want to catch-up with Touma, this is why this school was made, to train you.'' Nanoha explained, "And I'll be glad if you let me help you train.'' she said with a smile.

Mikoto smiled back, "Thank you, I will accept your help.'' she replied.

Nanoha nodded before something came in to her mind, "Misaka-san, may I ask you something that has been bothering for a while?'' she asked as Mikoto tilted her head, "Do you have a crush on Touma?'' she asked.

Like an arrow, the question hits Mikoto's heart like a target as her face turns red, "W-w-what are you talking about?'' she stuttered in denial as she waves her hands.

Nanoha chuckled Mikoto's reaction was an obvious answer, "All right I'm sorry, I think we should go meet everyone.'' she said.

Mikoto still with a red face nodded before getting up from the bed. The two walks out from the infirmary when Mikoto asked a question.

"By the way, where is everyone?''

 **-BREAK-**

Outside we see the rest hanging out at school park watching Kenji is still chasing Chizuru, Oohori and Shinozaki and this time he has a bat on his hands.

"How long will Kenji chased those dopes?'' Konata.

"Until he kills them I guess.'' Eren replied as he along with Luffy sat on a bench drinking a soda.

Homura while not paying attention wished that Kenji would really kill Chizuru.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!'' Kenji yelled.

"GIVE UP ALREADY!'' the trio yelled back.

Moments later, Nanoha and Mikoto arrived as everyone(except the four boys) gathered around to them. Mikoto apologized for her actions and was easily forgiven. The classmates stayed in the park for a few hours until they all separated to go home while looking forward for tomorrow.

 **And that's with this chapter! I hope that you'll like the fight, I hope next time I can write something more action pack.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Touma Kamijou from Toaru Majutsu no Index**

 **Ranma Saotome from Ranma 1/2**

 **Tatsumi Oga and Baby Bel from Belzeebub**

 **Next time I'll be introducing Class 2, so Class 1 will have a break from the spotlight.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to Class 2

**A/N: Hey there and I** **'m back with another chapter. Once again, I like to thank those who've read and reviewed the last chapter. As long as someone enjoys my stories then I'm happy.**

 **In this chapter we'll be visiting the class right next to Class 1, Class 2 obviously. Though, unlike the last three chapters it will not involve any action and it is simply just introducing the students in the class and how they mingle with one another. This chapter is also a chance to introduce more characters.**

 **As for tendaysromeo's question, I had to admit I'm kinda of a hypocrite, I'm one of the few whom requested CrafterofTales to add Tsunayoshi Sawada in his fic while I left him out on my own fic. Don't worry, Tsunayoshi Sawada will appear soon...very soon.**

 **So without ado, let's get this started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **-AWA Academy, Building Orange-**

It's day three in AWA Academy and everybody are getting used to attending this school really fast despite the fact that everyone goes back to forth from ZeroTopia to their respective home world. In the huge hallway of building orange, we see students walking and talking with one another including a rowdy bunch of boys from class 1.

Among the students is a cute twelve year old girl roller blading in the hall while carefully trying not to bump with anyone. The girl has a short honey brown hair with emerald eyes and has white beret on the top of her head, she wears a black uniform with white collar and tie, white skirt, white socks and is wearing her aforementioned roller blades. This is Sakura Kinomoto, the mistress of the Clow Cards.

The young girl quickly stopped in front of a transporter pod, she entered the pod and began typing on a device with the word class 2 and the machine quickly transported her to her designated class. Once she arrived, she stepped out of the pod and she replaced her roller blades with brown shoes.

As she approaches her class room, she can't help but released a sigh, "I wish I had Tomoyo-chan in my class.'' she muttered depression.

The reason for her depression is because she is the youngest in the class. Most of her classmates are a lot older than her and being the youngest she just can't helped but be nervous. She entered her classroom which is similar to Class 1 and inside we see nine other students present, five boys and four girls to be exact.

The first boy was fairly tall. He has a spiky brown hair and brown eyes, he wears a black opened jacket with white dress shirt underneath, black pants and sneakers. This is Taichi Yagami aka Tai.

The second boy was on his seat. He has a blonde hair in a bob-cut with blue eyes which often mistakes him as a girl, he wears a black buttoned-up uniform, black pants and white shoes. This is Armin Arlert, a close friend of Eren Yaeger from Class 1.

The third boy was smaller almost at Sakura's height but don't bee fooled by his size cause he is a lot older than you think. The boy has purple spiky hair with blonde bangs and his eyes were also purple. He wears a blue open uniform with a black shirt underneath, black pants and white sneakers. The most notable part of him is the choker on his neck and the pyramid necklaces. This is Yugi Mutou.

The first three boys are talking to one another while the other two boys are sitting away from them. Alone with their own thoughts.

The fourth boy is sitting on the top row staring at the window. He has a long brown with paled eyes, there is also a forehead protector wrapped on his forehead. He wears a white kimono, a navy-gray apron wrapped on his waist, white pants and black sandals. This is Neji Hyuuga.

The last boy was just one row down from Neji whom has his eyes closed and arms crossed, probably sleeping. He has a spiky brown. He is wearing a blue half-jacket with four doughnuts shaped-objects on it, black pants and brown shoes. He has a bell tied on his neck like a cat. This is Train Heartnet.

While the boys are separated, the girls are with one another chatting though one of them remains silent but is attentive to their conversation.

The first girl was tallest out of the four and has the most buxom and curvaceous body. She had long blond hair tied in a sidetail and she has brown eyes. She is wearing a sleeveless green shirt, white denim-shorts and black boots. This is Lucy Heartfillia and the rumored girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel from Class 1, though she denies it.

The second girl was on her seat. She has a short blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a white and blue sailor-uniform, blue long skirt, white socks and black shoes. This is Ami Mizuno.

The third girl was seating in front of Ami. She has a long straight black hair with blue-gray eyes. She wears a blackish blue uniform jacket with white polo underneath, gray skirt, black socks and brown shoes. This is Mio Akiyama.

And the last girl is...let's us say the oddest out of the four, she is sitting right next to Mio. She has black hair tied in a high ponytail and has a white eyepatch covering her right eye while her slightly golden left eye exposed. She wears a high-collared white military uniform with a blue swimsuit underneath and uhh...aside from the eyepatch, what made her odd is that she is not wearing any pants and while she was inform that she is allowed to wear something below, she refused stating that she is following her own dress code...well, at least she is wearing brown boots. This is Mio Sakamoto and mentor of Yoshika Miyafuji from Class 1.

With Sakura entering the room this makes them 10. She then approached the girls.

"Good morning everyone.'' Sakura greeted with a smile. The other girls turn to her and smiled back.

"Sakura-chan, good morning.'' Lucy greeted back as she is glad the younger girl is here. She and Sakura had gotten along well when they first met and along with Mio A., both are having a hard time to deal with the constant craziness happening in their class.

"I'm glad your here.'' Mio A. said with a smile. Just like Lucy, she also gotten along well with the younger girl. She was nervous and scared on the first day of class since she doesn't know anyone and her friends were in a different class, luckily for her, Sakura along with Lucy befriended her and even tend to her when she fainted after she witnessed the crazy abilities of their classmates.

"Getting used to the school now, Sakura-chan?'' Ami asked in concern. She is also gets along well with Sakura and was the first to notice the younger girl's nervousness on being with older teens. So, she decided to act like an older sister to Sakura to help her ease her worries.

"Not yet but I'm getting there.'' she answered back sheepishly.

"It's just the third day, Kinomoto-san! There is no need to rush.'' Mio S, said with her voice slightly raised with authority. She is not that close with Sakura but she does gets along with her since Sakura somehow reminds her of Yoshika.

"Thank you, Sakamoto-san.'' she replied with a smile. The five decided to chat when three persons entered the room, one girl and two boys with one being over-excited that he jumps inside, rolls on the floor before standing up with his arms raise-up high with his finger pointing up.

"YAHOO!'' the boy shouted, "The great Black Star who will surpass God has arrived!'' he exclaimed. The boy has a bright spiky-blue hair similar to a star. He is wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, black & white trousers, gray fingerless gloves, black boots with white tips. His name is literally Black Star, the arrogant and idiot ninja and best friend of Soul Eater Evans from Class 1.

"Pipe down, Black Star! It's early in the morning and we don't wanna hear your greatness crap again.'' the other boy grumbled annoyingly. He is tall and has a long crimson hair tied in a high ponytail and wears a white headband that conceals his tattoos on his forehead. He wears a green jacket over a white shirt, white jeans and red converse. This is Renji Abarai, a comrade of Ichigo Kurosaki from Class 1.

"I'm sorry again for his behavior everyone.'' the tall, attractive and well-endowed girl bowed to everyone clearly embarrassed on Black Star's behavior. She has a long black hair tied-up in a ponytail and has large indigo eyes. She wears pale yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt that is slit down the side. She wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg and wears white boots. This is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, the partner of Black Star.

"It's okay, Tsubaki-chan.'' Lucy replied reassuring the taller girl.

"This is third time you did that, Black Star! Could you at least try to enter the room like a normal person...assuming that you are one.'' Taichi said bluntly, completely annoyed to the idiot ninja.

"Say no more! I had more flashy entrance that everyone and I would love to show, so look forward for it!'' he boasted with both hands on his hips.

"I don't think he got what he meant.'' Ami commented with a sigh.

"They are asking you to stop not to...what are you doing?'' Renji was saying something when he saw Black Star writing on a paper and can't help but ask.

"I'm writing an autograph.'' Black Star replied and once he is done he handed to Taichi whom is totally irritated. "Here's my autograph for you, no need to thank me, it is I who should thank you for accepting my autograph.'' he said arrogantly with a smile.

A tick-mark appeared behind Tai's head as he raise the paper, "No need to thank you huh? You know...I think I should...and here it is.'' he said before smashing the paper on Black Star's face so strong that the ninja was knocked out unconscious on the floor, "I rather had Kenji Kazama's autograph than have yours.'' he grumbled.

"B-Black Star!'' Tsubaki yelled in worry as she rush to her partner while everyone shrug and sighed of what happened.

"D-d-do he have to hit him like that?'' Mio A. nervously asked.

"Someone needs to knock some sense to him, Akiyama-san. He needs its.'' Mio S. commented bluntly. Of all the members of this class, she loathes Black Star the most.

"This is third time Taichi hit him but nothing changes.'' Sakura sighed with Lucy nodding to her.

Taichi stared at Black Star's unconscious form on Tsubaki's lap whom is fanning him before shrugging and turns back to Armin and Yugi, "Getting knock out with a piece of paper, so much for being great.'' he snarked.

"Well...you did put so much strength on it." Armin commented.

"Whatever.''

"Hey Tai, you said that you like to have an autograph from Kenji Kazama?'' Yugi asked which Tai nodded with a smile, "Guess you idolized him.'' he commented.

"How can you not idolized him, he is pretty much the reason that this school was made!'' Armin exclaimed. Like Taichi, he also idolized Kenji Kazama as he was inspired by his bravery and his will to fight despite being a normal person.

"Too bad he's not part of this class.'' Taichi snickered.

Yugi chuckled, "At least, we're friends with him.'' he said. He along with Armin and Tai met Kenji after the epic fight between Nanoha and Mikoto. They really need to thank Eren for introducing him to them.

Suddenly Black Star stood-up with an annoyed expression.

"That Kenji Kazama is stealing my fans, I can not let that-'' he said but was cut off when hand landed on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw a petite girl staring at him with a dark expression. The girl has a short blonde hair with the small pigtails on each sides and has light-brown eyes. She is wearing a blue vest over a white dress shirt, gray skirt, black stockings and red shoes. This is Roka Shibasaki, "the'' rumored girlfriend of Kenji Kazama.

"Let what?'' she asked in a creepy voice as a black aura swarms around her, scaring everyone except Neji and the sleeping Train., "Let me tell you what...you're not doing anything.'' she said as her dark-swirling eyes stares deeply to Black Star making the ninja sweat in fear.

Black Star was about to say something but his view suddenly turns black as he let out a horrifying scream.

"B-BLACK STAR!'' Tsubaki shouted.

Roka walks away with a blank expression as everyone stares at Black Star on the floor, twitching with a purple sack on wrapped around his whole head. Roka sat down next to Mio S. as she brought out a DS and began playing.

"I'm glad that I'm not on her bad side.'' Tai commented with Armin and Yugi nodding their heads in fear.

Mio A. gulped, "R-r-r-roka-san is really scary.'' she said as she is not use to Roka's odd behavior and her constant mood swings.

"Guess she doesn't like it when someone has bad intentions to Kazama-san.'' Ami said while she stares at Black Star with the bag on his head, "How lethal is that sack bag?'' she wondered.

"Well, she is his girlfriend...is she?'' Lucy asked.

Sakura turns to Roka whom just stared at them for a minute before speaking, "Kazama-san and I has bonds that can't be separated.'' she replied.

"You're confusing us further, Shibasaki-san.'' Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

Meanwhile, Renji went to his seat next to Train, he then stared at his seatmate's sleeping form.

"Ooy! Are you really asleep?'' Renji asked.

With that, Train's eyelids opened revealing his golden eyes before turning to Renji, "Hey Renji.'' he greeted before turning to everyone, "What did I miss?'' he asked.

"Only a lot.'' the redhead replied.

Then suddenly a girl entered the room followed by a short boy riding a skateboard.

"Everyone, good morning!'' the girl greeted cheerfully. She has a short light brown-hair tied in short twintails and has brown eyes. She wears a yellow sweater vest over a white dressed-shirt with red necktie, reddish-brown skirt, high white socks and black shoes. This is Nina Sakura.

"Sup!'' the short boy greeted with a straight face despite that Mio can't helped but blushed at his cute face. The boy has spiky silver hair, pale skin and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt over a blue long-sleeve turtleneck jacket, purple baggy shorts and black boots. This is Killua Zaoldyck and he is the second youngest of the class only two years older than Sakura. Unlike, Sakura he has no problems mingling with older teens.

"Morning Nina-san.'' Lucy greeted her back.

"You seems more chipper this morning.'' Ami commented.

"Teehee...because I get to walk with Killua-san.'' she replied.

"That explains it.'' Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm jealous...'' Mio A. muttered silently.

"Did you said something, Akiyama-san?'' Mio S. asked.

"Nothing! Nothing important!'' she replied frantically with her face red.

Mio S. stared at her for a minute before shrugging.

"Killua-san, let's walk together again after class!'' Nina called out.

The silver haired-boy released a sigh, "Got it.'' he replied as he heads towards Taichi and the others and took a seat right next to Armin.

"So...how's the walk with your 'sister'?'' Tai teased.

"Shut up!'' he growled with his eyes glaring at the tall teen whom only raise his hands in defense while chuckling.

"I'm still surprised when she said that she wants you to be his little brother.'' Yugi commented.

"But I'm more surprised that you agreed to her.'' Armin said.

Killua sighed again, "I can't believe it myself.'' he said.

 **(Flash Back from the first day of class)**

"Oh my God! You're so cute! I wish I had a little brother like you, oh, I know! Can I be you're older sister!?'' Nina squeeled as she cuddled Killua like a teddy bear while said boy tried to pry her off but to no avail. In the background, we see a jealous Mio A..

"LET GO OF ME! SOMEBODY STOP HER!'' Killua shouted for help.

"Pretty please! Please! Please! Please!''

"All right goddammit!'' the boy can't help but gave in to her pleading.

 **(End of Flash Back)**

Killua released another sigh while he is annoyed to her calling him 'little', he actually likes having a sister like her. Huh? No wonder he gave in to her.

Then another tall male entered the room. He is has a black hair with a headband on top, his eyes are covered with sunglasses. He wears a black open-uniform jacket over a red shirt, black pants and black shoes. This is Kenji Harima.

"Sup! Everyone.'' Harima greeted as he continues to walk inside when he saw Black Star on the floor still with the bag on his head on Tsubaki's lap and the girl trying to get it off, "What da hell happened to him?'' he asked.

"Oh...nothing just him being stupid.'' Taichi replied to him.

After hearing Tai, he glanced back to the duo on the floor before he shrug it off and went to his seat just below Renji and Train.

"Sup guys!'' he greeted.

"Hey.'' Train replied back.

"So...how's your confession go?'' Renji asked.

Harima stared at them for a minute before tears began to flow from his eyes, "As expected...she rejected me.'' he answered as the poor lug began to cry on his desk. Renji and Train began to pat him on the back.

Harima's cry is heard around the room as everyone feels bad for the big lug.

"Poor Harima.'' Lucy said with worry.

"I heard that the Tenma girl that he has crush on for three years has somebody she likes and despite that, Harima still holds on in hopes that she'll reciprocate his feelings but judging by Harima's crying, it didn't end well.'' Ami explained.

"That is one affection, I guess it really hurts to be rejected like that.'' Sakura said with sadness in her eyes, while she wasn't rejected by her original crush, she is still hurt to find out that he likes someone else.

And up to now, she has no idea whom is that.

"Don't worry, there are girls way better than Tenma Tsukamoto.'' Roka stated and while her face shows no emotions, inside she is fuming, Harima is one of her childhood friends and seeing him getting hurt emotionally sets her off. Indeed, she supports Harima's crush on Tenma but she hated for some good reasons.

Why we she hate her will be a story for another time.

"Shibasaki-san is right. I heard a girl named Eri Sawachika has her eyes set on Harima-san.'' Mio A. stated. This brought a smile on Roka's face.

"She is best suited for him if you asked me.'' Mio S. Followed.

"I wonder if we should set those two on a blind date.'' Nina suggested.

"I like that, I think we should do it.'' Lucy smiled.

Suddenly a hand grabbed on Sakura's shoulder. The girl turned around and saw no one was behind her, this cause her to shake in fear.

"Uhh...girls...someone just touch my shoulder...'' she said still shaking.

"Touch your shoulder?'' Lucy repeated as she look behind Sakura, "No one's there.'' she said.

"Umm...excuse me.'' said a boy with soft voice whom suddenly appeared in front them. This startled Mio S., Roka and Ami but stayed quiet but for the other four.

"KYAAA!'' Nina, Lucy, Mio A. and Sakura screamed in surprise.

The boy in front of them has a fragile outlook with a small build. He has a light blue hair styled to his left with blue eyes. He wears a black buttoned uniform, black pants and blue shoes. This is Tetsuya Kuroko.

As the girls continues to scream, Tetsuya stares at them with a blank look until Ami recognized him.

Ami sighed, "Girls is just Kuroko-san.'' she stated.

The girls stopped screaming when they realized it was just Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya-san.'' Nina smiled and jumps to hug the blue haired teen.

"Don't scare us like that.'' Lucy said as she release a sigh.

"Scare you? I was just greeting you.'' he replied still with a blank face.

"Well greet us normally! You're sudden appearance will give us a heart attack.'' Mio A. said as she slowly regain her breath.

"I thought you were a ghost.'' Sakura added.

Tetsuya stared at them before shrugging as he went towards the boys.

"I will never get used to his sudden appearance.'' Sakura stated.

Then they heard the boys shouting.

"TETSUYA! I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!'' Taichi yelled.

"Doing what?''

"Neither are they.'' Ami commented with a smile.

As this is happening three girls entered the room.

The first girl has a cheerful look on her face. She has a dirty blonde hair that reached behind her shoulders with brown eyes. She wears a pink sailor-style pink uniform, red skirt and red boots. This is Lucia Nanami.

The second was fairly tail. She has long lavender hair and has pale eyes. She wears a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with dark purple obi around her waist, short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled boots. This is Hinata Hyuuga, cousin of Neji Hyuuga and girlfriend of Naruto Uzumaki.

The third girl has sleepy look on her face. She had a cherry red-hair styled in twintails with brown eyes. She wears a gray uniform jacket and skirt, white high-knee socks and brown shoes. She has ribbon with a bell tied around her neck. This is Ichigo Momomiya.

Ichigo let out a cute yawn, "Nyaammm...good morning, everyone.'' she greeted.

"Good morning you three.'' Lucy greeted back.

Hinata looks around before setting her eyes on Neji, "Neji-san, good morning.'' she greeted her cousin.

"Good morning.'' Neji replied politely.

"Finally he talks.'' Renji grumbled.

"I think he and a friend of mine will get along well.'' Train commented while thinking a certain silent girl in his group.

"Girls, listen to this! Hinata and I decided to have a double date with our boyfriends.'' Lucia cheered while Hinata shyly blushed.

"That's great!'' Lucy admitted.

"While the two of you have plans for your double date, we here are thinking setting-up a blind date for Harima-san.'' Ami said.

"Why? Is he finally got rejected?'' Ichigo asked causing Harima to cry again, "I'll take that as a yes.'' she said with a sweatdrop.

"Have you ask your boyfriends about this?'' Sakura asked.

"I already told Kaito and he agreed.'' Lucia replied cheerfully.

"I'll be asking Naruto-kun after class.'' Hinata said then suddenly they heard a loud explosion from the room of Class 1, ''If he is not busy that is.'' she said softly.

"What are those hooligans doing in there room?'' Mio S. asked sternly.

"Probably fighting...with Natsu in there is most likely.'' Lucy deadpanned.

Just then, two boys entered the room.

The first boy has black hair with brown eyes. He wears a green buttoned uniform jacket, green baggy pants and brown shoes. This is Yuusuke Urameshi.

The second boy was bored look on his face. He had spiky purple hair and brownish red-eyes with an aviator glasses on his head. He wears a black high-collared leather jacket with an orange shirt underneath, black jeans with the left one rolled-up to his knee and white sneakers. On his hands are a pair of roller blades. This is Itsuki Minami but everybody calls him Ikki or Crow.

"Morning!'' Yuusuke greeted with Ikki nodding to them but the frozed on their tracks when they saw Black Star still on the floor.

"Dude! The fuck happen to him?'' Ikki asked ignoring Sakura's gasped for his foul language.

"Crow! Language!'' Ami scolded.

Ikki looks at her before shrugging.

"Roka bagged him earlier today.'' Taichi answered with a snicker.

"Well I think we should take him to his seat rather than having him stay on the floor.'' Yuusuke suggested as he and Ikki began to carry Black Star to the top desk while Tsubaki went to the girls.

"Careful he bites.'' Killua joked.

Yuusuke chuckled, "How can he bite us, if his head is wrapped with a bag.'' he snickered., "All right...careful...careful...'' he said as if they were carrying a couch.

Suddenly Ikki's phone ringed, "Oh my phone!'' he said as he grabbed his phone with both hands accidentally dropping Black Star with his head hitting the edge of the stair further knocking him out.

"B-Black Star!'' Tsubaki shouted in panic.

Ikki blinks before realizing what he did, "Ooops...my bad.'' he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Taichi decided to help Yuusuke carrying Black Star as Ikki takes his phonecall when three familiar boys entered the class.

This three are Ranma Saotome, Tatsumi Oga with Baby Bel on his back and lastly, Touma Kamijou. But the oddest thing is that all three their clothes were scorched and they are rather panting heavily.

"Morning everyone.'' Touma greeted between his breaths.

"Good morni...what that heck happened to the three of you!?'' Lucy asked in shock.

"Did the three of you got into trouble again?'' Mio S. asked.

"I wish...'' Ranma mumbled.

"What happened?'' Sakura asked.

"We were walking around the school park when we encountered Biri-biri, then this two numbskulls began to tease her.'' Touma explained while jabbing his thumb on Ranma and Oga, "Which got her mad and began to fire electricity on us and chases us around the campus.'' he finished.

"Biri-biri?'' Nina asked confusedly.

"Her real name is Misaka Mikoto.'' he corrected.

"Misaka Mikoto! The girl who fought The Aces of Aces yesterday.'' Ami exclaimed with Touma nodding.

"But why do they have to tease her?'' Mio A. asked.

"Obviously about her being Kamijou's girlfriend." Lucy said bluntly.

"Why not? She is his girlfriend.'' Oga replied bluntly.

"Dyaabu!'' Baby Bel said agreeing.

"She's not my girlfriend!'' Touma exclaimed in fury.

"Really? That's great! Hinata-san, I think we should invite Kamijou-san and Misaka-san in a triple date!'' Lucia said cheerfully.

Hinata thought about it before smiling, "I think its a good idea.'' she replied.

"I told you she is not my girlfriend...'' Touma argued but he was ignored.

Ranma touched his shoulder, "Give it up...pretty much everyone believes that the two are a couple.'' he stated.

"Such misfortune...'' Touma mumbled in despair.

Oga then made his way towards Renji and the others. Then he saw Harima still crying on his desk.

"Uhh...why is he crying?'' he asked.

"He got rejected.'' Train answered bluntly, prompting Harima to cry further. Renji glared at him which he replied with a sheepish grin.

Though Oga was not amused, "Come on, you poor sap! Get it over!'' he said as he slams his fist on the desk, "You're a tough guy! And tough guys don't cry from a rejection.'' he stated sternly.

Harima looked-up to him with tears, snot and drool all over his face, "But...but...she my whole world...'' he sobbed.

"Maybe she was...until now!'' he said before placing a hand on Harima's shoulder, "Look, you have to move on so you can realize that there are better things for you to do! You have to stand-up right now, walk this Godforsaken world and find a new purpose in life!'' he said with fire in his eyes.

Harima stared at him behind his glasses, he was silent for a minute before he stood-up with a face full of determination, "You're right! I need to move on! She may have not reciprocated my feelings but...I'll used that as a stepping stone for a new beginning on my life.'' he declared with a smile.

Oga gave him a thumbs-up, "Right on!'' he grinned.

Everyone in the room excluding Black Star began to clap, the girls especially Roka are happy for Harima.

"Wow! Who knew Oga can deliver lines like those.'' Ranma stated with a grin.

"I'll say.'' Touma teased.

"YOU TWO BASTARDS! I HEARD YOU!'' Oga yelled pointing his fingers to the two.

Back to the girls.

"I think I got an idea for Harima's blind date.'' Roka said with a determined look.

"Really? What is it?'' Lucy asked excitedly.

"Could we help?'' Taichi asked with the other boys behind him.

"Of course! We'll be needing all you help.'' Roka replied.

"So what is it?'' Ami asked.

"First, we need to find a location. So, Taichi, Armin and Yugi we'll have you go around finding a good place for a date.'' she said.

"You can count on us.'' Yugi smiled.

"Second, we need someone to convince Eri Sawachika.''

"I think Akiyama-san and I would do that.'' Mio S. volunteered with Mio A. nodding to her.

"We also need someone to cook food for them.''

"I'll do it.'' Ami volunteered.

"Anything else?'' Nina asked.

"Decorating the location once Tai and the others find one.''

"I'll do it.'' Yuusuke volunteered, "Anyone else?'' he asked as Ikki, Nina, Tsubaki, Lucy, Ichigo, Killua, Tetsuya and Sakura agreed to help decorating.

"Too bad we can't help since we're busy planning for the triple date.'' Lucia said dejectedly.

"Wait! I'm still part of that date!'' Touma exclaimed in shock but he was ignored.

"It's all right.'' Roka smiled.

Back to Renji's group.

"What do you think they are talking over there?'' Harima asked.

"Oh...probably something special.'' Renji answered.

"Special?''

"You'll see.'' Train smirked.

As the everyone was talking, two more boys entered the class.

The first boy has an aura of higher class. He has a gravity-defying spiky brown hair with calm-brown eyes. He wears a very expensive black suit with an orange dress-shirt underneath and black tie, black pants and brown shoes. This is Tsunayoshi Sawada, the current leader of Neo-Vongola Mafia and the Class 2's class representative.

The second boy was taller than Tsunayoshi whom has scowl on his face. He has a long silver hair that resembles an octopus and narrow green eyes. He also wears an expensive black suit with a red dress-shirt underneath with black tie, black pants and brown shoes. This is Hayato Gokudera, the right-hand man of Tsunayoshi and Class 2's vice class representative.

"Oh my! Everybody is cheerful today.'' Tsunayoshi stated with a smile.

Everybody turns to them with a smile.

"Sawada-san! Good morning!'' Lucy greeted.

"Tsuna-nii!'' Ichigo shouted as she jumped and hugged the young leader.

"Oy! You bitch! Stop clinging on the boss!'' Hayato growled.

"Gokudera-san! Language!'' Ami, once again, scolded.

Ichigo turned to Hayato with an annoyed look, "So what, octopus-head? He's my favorite cousin, so I'm free to hug him whenever I want.'' she said while sticking her tongue out further irritating the bomber.

"Why...you...'' he growled and was about to pull out some dynamite when Tsuna stopped him.

"Gokudera.'' Tsuna softly scolded. The white-haired bomber complied but not before sending one last glare at Ichigo whom glared back.

"Not a dull moment with this two.'' Lucia commented with a sweatdrop.

"So how's the meeting, Sawada-dono?'' Mio S asked.

Yesterday, all representatives of each class were told to come earlier this morning for a meeting.

"It was good and I have something to announce to everyone but we'll have to wait for our adviser to arrive.'' he answered which got everyone curious about the announcement.

Then the bell rang which prompted everyone to go to their seats.

15 minutes since the bell ranged, their adviser hasn't arrived yet.

"Where the hell is that bastard?'' Hayato grumbled in his seat.

"He's late again.'' Sakura sighed.

"Well...he's probably busy...I guess.'' Lucy commented.

Then suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in the front desk when it dispersed, a man in his mid-20s appeared. The man has a spiky silver hair with dark gray eyes. He wears a forehead protector and a mask that hides most of his face. He wears a green flak-jacket over a black long-sleeves shirt, black pants and sandals. This is Kakashi Hatake, the current Hokage of Konoha and class adviser of Class 2.

"Good morning everyone, I'm sorry I'm late, I got to lost to the road of...'' Kakashi greeted and began reasoning why he was late but was cut-off.

"You said that last time! Were not falling for that one again.'' Lucy exclaimed. On the first day of class, Kakashi came in 30 minutes late and gave them an excuse that he got lost to the road of life and while skeptical they believe until a red-eye kunoichi told them the truth.

Kakashi gave them an eye-smile while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry about that.'' he chuckled, "But the reason I was late this time cause I need to sort some paper out back in Konoha.'' he explained.

"It's understandable, Hokage-sama.'' Neji replied with a nod.

"Neji, I may be the Hokage but in this school I'm just a teacher, so feel free to call Kakashi-sensei like you use to.'' he said with an eye-smile.

"Hai!'' Neji replied.

"How hard is being a Hokage?'' Armin asked.

The lazy one-eye ninja deadpans, "Oh...you have no idea...I had to do a lot of meetings and paperworks that is so tiring that I wanna pass the title of Hokage to Naruto already.'' he explained while grimacing from the amount of work he had.

"Sensei you know you can't that do that.'' Hinata said.

"I know...I know...Naruto is also busy with schoolwork, managing a hotel and villa and doing missions...speaking of missions, Sawada-san.'' he stated before calling out the young boss.

"Hai!'' Tsuna stood-up and went in front of class, he coughed before he spoke, "As you all know, earlier today me along with the other class representatives had a meeting today and all of us had come to an agreement that next week we're allowed to take missions.'' he announced.

His announcement pretty much shocked everyone.

"Missions? Isn't that a bit early to some of us?'' Renji asked concerned for the rookies.

"We are all aware of that, so that's why the only one's doing the missions are those who has experienced real-life combats.'' he reassured.

"So rookies like me can't joined yet...bummer.'' Taichi sighed in disappointment.

"There are certain levels that trainees must achieve for them to be allowed to take missions so I suggest you all train hard.'' Kakashi explained.

"So how we do join this missions?'' Ami asked.

"Simple! Just go to our school's website in your tablet and look for the mission menu, then you register your name and wait for you to be called up.'' he explained.

"Nice! It's almost similar to a sweeper's job.'' Train commented.

"Sweeper?'' Harima asked.

"It's like a bounty hunter.'' Train explained earning a nod from Harima.

"When can we register?'' Mio S. asked, a bit eager to join.

"Anytime until next Wednesday cause by Thursday, the school will announced whom will take part of the mission.'' Tsuna explained.

"Any questions?'' Kakashi asked and when no one speak-up he nodded, "Then let's get this class started.'' he said as Tsuna went back to his seat, he was about to speak when they heard a loud approar from Class 1.

"WHY YOU LAZY BASTARD!'' Kenji Kazama yelled in anger.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THAT!'' Natsu screamed.

"YOU JUST GOT OUR HOPES UP!'' Ichigo Kurosaki shouted.

"COME BACK HERE SO WE CAN SKIN YOU ALIVE!'' Ryuuko followed.

There were only silence for a few minutes until everyone rush towards the windows and saw Ginpachi-sensei riding his scooter in mach speed while being chase by his angry students.

Kakashi sighed, "What the hell he did this time?'' he asked.

In Class 1, only Homura was left alone as everyone went to hunt down their lazy teacher.

"He should have told us that Class 1 were not allowed yet to join this missions.'' she grumbled.

 **And that's with this chapter I hope you all like it. Are ya surprised that Tsunayoshi Sawada appeared so soon? Well, I had this planned for along time and it pays good.**

 **Aside from the mission announcement, in this chapter I made Harima Kenji and Roka Shibasaki childhood friends while Tsuna and Ichigo as cousins. Don't you just love to make things-up in fanfiction. Also, the blind date will happen too, so don't worry.**

 **This is are the characters debuted in this chapter:**

 **Sakura Kinomoto from Card Captor Sakura**

 **Yugi Mutou from Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Taichi Yagami from Digimon**

 **Armin Arlert from Attack on Titans**

 **Lucy Heartfillia from Fairy Tail**

 **Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon**

 **Mio Akiyama from K-On!**

 **Mio Sakamoto from Strike Witches**

 **Neji Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga and Kakashi Hatake from Naruto**

 **Tsunayoshi Sawada and Hayato Gokudera from Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Kenji Harima from School Rumble**

 **Train Heartnet from Black Cat**

 **Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew**

 **Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa from Soul Eater**

 **Nina Sakura from Ultra Maniac**

 **Roka Shibasaki from D-Frag!**

 **Renji Abarai from Bleach**

 **Killua Zaoldyck from HunterxHunter**

 **Yuusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Kakusho**

 **Itsuki Minami from Air Gear**

 **Lucia Nanami from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch**

 **Tetsuya Kuroko from Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Next chapter will focus on two new characters that will make an impact in this fic.**

 **Until then, paalam!**


	6. Chapter 6 Love is in theWTF!

**A/N: Hello there and a Happy New Year to everyone, I once again everyone that reviewed, followed and fave my stories and I promise I will continue to write stories this year.**

 **For this chapter it** **'ll be different. Rather than focusing a whole class, I'll be doing a chapter focusing two characters that like I said from the previous chapter will make an impact in this story.**

 **As for bast234's question - well...I don't hate Black Star but his personality really annoys me and as for Tenma Tsukamoto...I hate her and may The Great Osamu Tezuka have mercy on her soul.**

 **Without furdo ado, let's do this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **-AWA Academy, School Park-**

It's another fine day in AWA Academy.

And love is in the air...seriously, it's not even Valentines Day or any romantic occasions but the school park is filled with couples. Whether they truly are in love or just got stuck with each other, we see couples talking, flirting, eating cakes at the shop or even exchanging cheesy words like schmoopy doopy uhhh...whatever that comes out from their lips.

Among the couples are four teens and two adults having a triple date, this are Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Lucia Nanami, a yet named boy, Touma Kamijou and Mikoto Misaka and while the first two couples are having a good time, the last couple are feeling uncomfortable.

"I can't believe this is happening...such misfortune.'' Touma muttered, he tried so hard to get him out of this mess but Lucia was so stubborn and when they ask Mikoto, he was expecting her to decline but to his surprise, she agreed.

"I-I-I don't mind though...'' Mikoto muttered softly with her face bright red.

"Come on, you two! Show some love!'' Lucia encourages them cheerfully as the two looks at one another before looking away with both red faces.

The other boy chuckled, "This will take time.'' he said. The boy has a spiky orange-brown hair with brown eyes. He wears a white jacket over a black turtle-neck shirt, black pants and brown boots. This Kaito Domoto, the boyfriend of Lucia.

Hinata giggled before facing her boyfriend, "I am glad that you had time to join us.'' she said with a smile.

Naruto gave her a grin, "Well...I promise you that I'll join this triple date and you now me, I never break a promise - believe it!'' he said cheerfully earning a giggle from Hinata.

The six students continued to chat until they passed a wasted-looking teen sitting on a bench...all alone. The boy has tanned-skin, frizzy brown eyes and dark-brown eyes with a blue goggles on his head. He wears a black bomber-jacket over a white shirt, black pants and brown shoes. This is Daisuke Motomiya but everyone calls him Davis.

Davis was known as a member of the Digi-Destines with his Digimon partner Veemon and is one of it's leaders, he gain fame after saving their world from evil but that was when he was still a kid. As he turn teen, he was reverted back as a nobody or a total loser while his friends moved on and became popular.

Davis took a sip of a soda as he watches different couples pass-by with envy. It's been days since he was rejected by his crush whom is now dating his rival and while he is happy for the two, he still can't help but feel hurt.

And watching couples getting all lovey-dovey doesn't help at all.

Davis sighed, "Why does the world loves to mock me?'' he asked in depression.

What are you lookin at? I'm not mocking him, I'm just writing the plot of this chapter.

Anyway, as the poor sap continues to feel heartbroken, another boy sat on the same bench he was sitting. The boy has a brown hair that is shaved close on the sides and forms a crown on the back and has green eyes. He wears a black leather jacket over a black shirt with "Kill Ooyama Kill'' written on front, black shorts, black socks and red sneakers. This is Takeru Ooyama and currently a classmate of Davis in Class 23.

"Hey Davis!'' Takeru greeted.

"Oh hey, Takeru!'' Davis greeted back with a smile. He is glad that his best buddy is here despite having the same name as his rival and slightly perverted, he gets along with him just fine.

"You look glum...again.'' he said bluntly.

"Dude! I feel wasted!'' he exclaimed, "My heart is completely broken, I am sad that my dream girl rejected my feelings and watching every couple here makes me jealous!'' he said out loud making everyone turn their attention to them.

Takeru smiled sheepishly, "Uhh...nothing to see here, carry on!'' he said as everyone walks away going back to their activities, he turns to the poor sap, "Calm down, dude! Everything will be fine.'' he reassures.

"Then why am I still hurting?'' Davis asked sarcastically.

"I know it hurts but look at the bright side, your free to love someone different.'' he said then he jabbed a thumb on his chest, "Look at me, I may have never confessed to the first girl I love but I'm learning to move on.'' he said smugly.

"I thought that girl from Class 34 rejected you?'' Davis asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What?'' Takeru said before realizing what he meant. "Oh! She was the second, I was talking about my childhood friend, my first love.'' he explained.

"Childhood friend? Someone back from your home world?'' Davis asked.

Takeru nodded before looking at the sky, "She was my first love and will always be but...I realized that I was way out of her league and I had no chance with her.'' he explained solemnly.

"Is that why you ran away from your world?'' Davis asked.

He is aware that several students attending this school are runaways from their respected worlds and is given residence in ZeroTopia or in normal Earth.

Takeru is one of them.

"Partly...but that was before. My purpose right now is to get stronger, so when the time I go back to my world, I'm a lot stronger.'' he said with a grin.

"Wow! I wish I can move on quickly as you.'' Davis muttered sadly as Takeru puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It takes time but you'll get over it.'' Takeru smiled as the two shared a laugh.

The two decided to go to cafeteria to have a snack when Davis noticed something that irritates him.

"Grrr...I hate that guy!'' he growled.

Takeru stared at him, "Uhh...who?'' he asked.

Davis pointed his finger to a blonde boy walking together with two girls coming out from a coffee shop, "Him!'' he spats while glaring at the boy.

Takeru recognized the boy as Chizuru Tachibana as he scratch his head, "So...for what reason?'' he asked, not knowing why Davis hate the blond.

Davis' eyes are narrowed, "I don't know...but for some reason I hate him.'' he growled.

Takeru sighed at his friend's reasoning but raised an eyebrow to the raven haired girl with Chizuru, _"Isn't she the one who tried to shoot at him? Why is he with her?''_ he thought. He then shrugs his thoughts and decided to ignore them as he and Davis proceeds to enter the cafeteria but not without Davis sending another glare at Chizuru.

The cafeteria was not grand bit it is still wide enough to fill in 500 students and so. The floor was made in pure titanium, the walls are color green, the tables and chairs are made from fine wood that is so smooth that one student had her face sleeping on it. Many students enjoy hanging out in the cafeteria, not only that it provides good food but it can also provide a good show.

What kind of show?

See that mini-stage on the left corner of the cafeteria, solo-singers and bands can perform there to entertain everyone. Pretty nice, isn't it? Too bad, no one is performing right now.

The two boys after getting their snacks sat on an empty table when Takeru ask something.

"Hey, Davis! Where is your Digimon partner?'' he asked.

Davis' left eye twitched, "He and Armadillomon has business to attend in the Digital World.'' he answered bitterly as he munches his burger.

"What kind of business?''

 **-Digital World 001-**

Somewhere in the Digital World, we see a fancy restaurant and inside we see a lot of creatures know as Digimon roaming and chatting with one another including this four.

The first digimon was a blue bipedal dragon with a V-shape mark on his forehead. This Veemon, Davis' digimon partner. He has a black bow-tie wrap on his neck.

The second was a yellow armadillo-like digimon. This is Armadillomon and a good friend of Veemon. And like his friend, he has a bow-tie on his neck.

The last two are identical human-type digimons. Both wears a huge hat with big ears and a short skirt nun robes, the only thing that differentiates the two are their color schemes, one is white and the other is black. This are Sistermon Blanc and Sistermon Noir.

All four sat in a dining table with a lit-candle on the middle as a fire-type digimon called Meramon arrived placing food on their table.

"So...how long have you two known each other?'' Veemon asked with a smooth voice to their dates.

 **-ZeroTopia-**

"Don't wanna answer.'' Davis replied grumpily as mowed down another burger.

Takeru just sighed before biting his own burger. As the two continues to eat, two girls arrived and sat on their table facing them.

The first girl has a short dark-brown hair with a pink head and has brown eyes. She wears a red uniform jacket with pink sleeves, light-pink skirt, white socks and brown shoes. This girl is Ayumi Takahara.

The second girl has a long brown hair tied in a low ponytail. Oddly, she wears a male uniform consisting of a red jacket, gray pants and brown shoes. She is Yui Goido.

Both girls are part of Class 23 and are classmates of this two boys.

"Sup! Ooyama-san!...Davis...'' Ayumi greeted cheerfully at Takeru but gave Davis a teasing grin, "So...how's your rejection, Goggles boy?'' she asked.

While he is not offended being called googles boy, it was her question that sets him off, "Oh you just have to ask that!'' Davis replied at her with a glare, "I'm trying to get that out of my mind yet you kept on reminding me!'' he elaborated before asking, "What do you want anyway?''

"Oh nothing...just wanted to see a guy who is so full to himself makes a sad face.'' Ayumi replied with a grin.

A tick-mark appears on Davis head as he glares at her, "Look who's talking, shouldn't you be sad that your best friend stole your crush!?'' he said in a childish manner.

Ayumi gasped in shock as she glares back at him, "Don't you bring my best friend on this.'' she growled.

"Make me!''

As the two buttheads, Yui and Takeru has a much more peaceful conversation.

Takeru chuckles before facing Yui, "Despite the war of words, I can say they get along just fine.'' he said.

Yui nodded, "They been like this ever since the two first met.'' she said while remembering their first day of class with those two arguing comically with got everyone from their class to laugh loudly at them.

"So how about you? How do you felt when your crush likes somebody else?'' he asked politely, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings.

Yui looks at him with a determined look, "I haven't give up on him and luckily, the two are not yet dating, so I still had a chance.'' she said with a smile.

Takeru nodded at Yui's refusal to give up. He really admires this girl whom is able to rebel from her super-strict mother, confess her feelings boldly to the boy she likes, heck, she even manage to make the same boy to wear a dress. Unfortunately, he only sees her as a friend.

Back to the bickering duo.

"Are you saying that I'm bad at dating?'' Ayumi asked angrily.

"Well since you and your crush didn't got together means that you suck at dating!'' Davis stated with a slimy smile.

"Why you...how about you, did you and your dream girl ever dated?'' she asked furiously.

Davis was silent before he answered nervously, "Ummm...no...'' he answered softly but was enough to be heard by Ayumi along the other two.

"You never dated? Why...well of course, you didn't get to date because she rejected you!" she exclaimed smugly at Davis which infuriates him further.

"Look here! She and I may never dated but at least I didn't get to experience a bad date such as yours.'' he exclaimed angrily.

Both Takeru and Yui noticed that other students are looking at them, the two look at each other before nodding.

"Why I oughta...'' Ayumi growled as she was about to tackle him when Yui spoke.

"Okay that's enough you two, your bothering everybody!'' Yui said sternly as she give them the looks.

The two stop bickering as they realize people are watching them, as the two sat in silence with red faces clearly embarrassed as Takeru spoke.

"All right nothing to see here.'' he called out as everyone returns back to their business before speaking at the two, "You know I gotta suggestion that will end your argument.'' he said as the two turns to him.

"And what is that?'' Ayumi huffed.

Takeru grinned, "You two want to know, who sucks more in dating right?'' he asked.

"Yeah.'' Davis replied.

"Then I suggest the two of you go on a date and see of which one of you is bad at dating.'' he suggested, "And hopefully, it satisfies your egos.'' he muttered.

Ayumi and Davis stared at each other while contemplating to his suggestion. After a minute, the two answered with big grins on their faces.

"You're on!'' both said at the same time.

Takeru and Yui sighed with one thought on their mind.

" _Both of them suck in dating.''_

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Tokyo City, Japan**

The next day, we change our location from ZeroTopia to Normal Earth.

Normal Earth like it's namesake is pretty normal. It serves as home for many dimensional runaways and refugees and is also a world where students and other offworlders would go to relax or to work.

In the busy afternoon in the city of Tokyo, Japan, we see several AWA students both locals and offworlders are walking in the streets, some are inside cafes chatting and eating while some are doing work such as being a waiter or selling sweets.

And in one park in Tokyo, we see two boys sitting on a bench. And guess what? It's Davis and Takeru, whom both still wearing the same clothes they wear from school.

"Well this suck already.'' Davis grumbled.

"Your date isn't here, so don't judge her yet.'' Takeru said as looks at his watch.

As on cue, Ayumi and Yui arrived. Ayumi is wearing a yellow-sleeveless shirt with a red scarf on her neck, black tights and white sneakers. Yui wears a maroon jacket over a blue turtleneck shirt, white pants and black shoes.

"Hey guys, were here!'' Yui cheerfully greeted.

"Oh, finally! I thought Ayumi back out because she is scared that I'll prove to her that she sucks in dating.'' Davis sneered.

"Oh believe me, I won't back out when we all know that is you who suck at dating.'' Ayumi fired back.

"Okay! Let's get on with this before we hear another war of words.'' Takeru said crossing his arms.

The two stares at each other before nodding.

"All right.''

"Let's get this over with.''

Takeru nodded, "All right! First, the two of you must stand side by side.'' he said which got the two nervous before slowly went to each others sides, Takeru nodded again before continuing, "Now...hold hands.'' he said bluntly making the their eyes wide.

"E-excuse me...'' Ayumi blurted with a red face.

"I'm not holding this girl's hands.'' Davis exclaimed.

"If you two don't do it then both of you suck at dating.'' Yui stated sternly.

The two looked at each other and was hesitant at first but soon the two reluctantly hold each others hands with their face turning red.

"Okay now that's that, I think the two of you should head first in the arcade while me and Yui follow the two of you from behind.'' Takeru stated which they reluctantly agreed.

The two red faced rivals began to walk in the busy streets, earning them looks from passer-by.

"Oh look at them.''

"What a shy couple.''

"My! They remind me and my husband when we were young.''

The two hears each every word which made their face more redder from embarrassment.

" _Yui! How could you do this to me!?''_ Ayumi cried in her thoughts.

" _I'm gonna murder you, Takeru!''_ Davis growled in his mind.

Meanwhile the other two stood in silent with one thought on their minds, _"Both of you agreed with this, so suck it up!''._ Once Ayumi and Davis are further away from them, Takeru and Yui nodded at each other and began to tail the two.

Back to the red face duo, they kept walking while silently regretting that they agreed to this. They began admit to themselves in their minds that they really suck at dating but their ego kept them from accepting that, they should just have admitted it in the first place and now, thanks to that, they are embarrassing themselves.

The two are praying that no one from their school sees them.

"D-Davis...A-Ayumi...''

Ah...fuck! Someone saw them!

The two slowly turns around with beads of sweat treckling down their faces and saw four girls staring at them with different looks on each face.

The first girl has tint of red on her cheekbones. She has a black hair in choppy pigtails with blue wears a white shirt underneath a yellow almamater, dark gray skirt, white socks and brown shoes. This is Mato Kuroi.

The second girl has her hand covering her mouth. She has a way dark hair with green eyes and wears a red glasses. She wears the same outfit as Mato, only with black socks. She is Yomi Takanashi.

The third girl was holding her laugh. She has a choppy tawny hair with hazel eyes. Like the first two, she also wears the same attire. She is Yuu Koutari.

The last girl has smirk on her face. She has a messy blond hair tied in a ponytail that goes down all the way to her hips and has hazel-brown eyes. She wears the same uniform as the other three. This is Kagari Izuriha.

Both four are friends with Davis and Ayumi, they know them because Mato and Yuu are part of their class while the other two are from another. The two stood there in silence not knowing what to say.

Mato broke silence, "A-are you two on a date?'' she asked nervously.

Yomi gasped, "OMG! I think they do!'' she exclaimed as she saw them holding hands.

"I never thought you two as an item.'' Kagari said with a smirk.

Yuu couldn't say a thing as she struggles herself not to laugh.

Davis and Ayumi continues to stare at them before the two began to chuckle nervously, "Hehehehe...''

Mato was creep out, "Umm...guys, are you okay?'' she asked.

"Your chuckling is weirding me out.'' Kagari stated with an eyebrow.

The two continued to chuckle then suddenly they ran in high-speed, crying while still holding hands.

"G-Guys! Wait!'' Mato called out but the two are already gone as Yuu burst out laughing.

"I wonder what's up with them.'' Kagari stated as Takeru and Yui finally arrived at the scene.

"Hey girls!'' Yui greeted.

The four girls turn to them and smiled.

"Takeru! Yui!'' Mato greeted them while Yomi blushed when she saw Takeru.

"Hey Yomi, been a while.'' Takeru greeted.

"H-hello..'' Yomi squeeked.

In truth, Takeru once ask her out but she rejected him since she is not ready for any romantic relationships, however, the two remains friends after that. But in secret, Yomi has slowly gain a crush on him.

"Are you two on a date too?'' Kagari asked with a grin.

"No.'' the two replied with a straight face, slightly creeping her out.

"O-okay...''

"Since you ask us that, does that mean you saw Davis and Ayumi.'' he said earning a nod from the girls, "Heh! Figures!'' he chuckled.

"Are those two on a date?'' Yomi asked in curiosity.

"Yes they are but not it's not what you think, the two were arguing yesterday of who sucks more in dating and I suggested that they have a date to see for themselves.'' Takeru explained.

"And the two us are following them to make sure that they don't get in to trouble.'' Yui added.

"Hmm...I see.'' Yomi nodded.

"Well, we better go after them, nice seeing ya girls.'' Takeru said before he started walking.

"Bye Girls!'' Yui waved at them as she followed Takeru.

Yomi waves at them, "Bye...'' she said before sighing. She turns around and saw Kagari looking at her with smirk.

"W-what?'' she asked nervously.

"You like him, don't you?'' Kagari asked making Yomi's face red.

Mato gasped, "EH! You like Takeru-san?'' she exclaimed.

"NO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!'' she denied as she flails her arms in panic meanwhile Yuu is on the ground howling in laughter.

Now back to the main four.

Takeru and Yui finally arrived in the arcade when they saw Davis and Ayumi in one booth playing House of the Dead.

"Guess they are relieving stress by playing a game.'' Takeru chuckled.

"Let's just hope that they don't get into each other this time.'' Yui said worriedly but kept he smile.

"Think again.'' Takeru said before pointing at the two.

The two rivals are having an intense game, both are shooting the virtual zombies with precise aiming. Despite of what happened earlier, the two forgot it about it the moment they played a game.

"More zombies on the left!'' Davis called out as his character was getting surrounded.

"I got you covered!'' Ayumi replied as she shoots the zombies saving him from game over.

Takeru and Yui smiled and left them alone for a while as they went to play a crane game.

The two continued to play from level to next level until they reached the final boss and with a little struggle, they manage to win. As the game finishes, the two are panting heavily before staring at each other, they were silent for a minute until a smile form on their faces and made a high five.

"That was great, Ayumi! I never knew you were good in this game!'' Davis exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thanks! I usually play this with Yui and my bandmates.'' she replied with a cheeky grin.

As the continues to chat, Takeru and Yui arrived with the latter had a cute sheep plushy cradled in her arms.

"Seems the two of you had fun.'' Takeru chuckled.

"It's good to see you two finally getting along.'' Yui smiled.

The two look at each other with a smile still in their face.

"Yeah! She's not bad, she's awesome!'' Davis said.

Ayumi rubbed the back of her sheepishly, "Geez...but thanks, your not a bad person either.'' she replied.

"You know I think it's about time we go get something to eat, I'm starving!'' Takeru stated as he rubs his stomach.

All of them agreed and they slowly walks out from the arcade.

 **-BREAK-**

In the a restaurant slash cafe called Meracado, we see Mio Sakamoto whom is currently wearing a white jacket, cargo pants and black boots along with Mio Akiyama wearing a purple long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans and red shoes talking to a girl.

The girl has a long blonde-hair tied in pigtails with light-brown eyes. She is currently wearing a yellow polo, white pants and black shoes. This is Eri Sawachika.

The three as sitting on one table drinking tea as Eri was pinching the bridge of her nose, "Let me get this straight, you want me to go in a blind date for a friend of yours.'' she elaborated.

"Indeed. We would love to have you help mend the broken heart of our friend.'' Mio S. stated professionally.

"Please Eri-san! You're the only one who could help us.'' Mio A. pleaded.

Eri sighed, "All right, I'll do this...I owe you girls after all.'' she replied.

Mio A. gasped in happiness, "Thank you, Eri-san.'' she said.

"It's no big deal.'' Eri replied as she sips a tea.

Meanwhile, Takeru, Davis, Yui and Ayumi entered the cafe and sat on a table near Eri's.

Then Mai appeared and ask for their orders which they comply. After that, Mai left with the four waiting silently until Davis spoke.

"A-Ayumi...'' he said as said girl turns to him, "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, to tell you the truth, I do suck in dating.'' he said with his head down.

Ayumi shook her head, "Don't worry and I'm sorry too for making for fun of your rejection, I guess I'm still bitter that the boy I like didn't reciprocate my feelings and I took it out on you.'' she said with a smile.

The two smiled at each other when Takeru spoke.

"So, when are the two of you gonna date for real?'' he asked.

Davis and Ayumi stared at each other as they burst into laughter before saying, "Nah!'' in sync.

"Nah? Why?'' Yui asked in confusion.

"Well, no offense, but he isn't my type.'' Ayumi replied.

"Yeah! I don't think a relationship would work with the two us and I know there is someone out there that will appreciate our feelings but as of now, were good friends.'' Davis explained with a smile as Ayumi smiled back.

"That's good!'' Yui smiled.

"And we wanna thank you and Takeru for helping us out on this.'' Ayumi said.

"No pleasure.'' Takeru replied smugly.

"Though we still wanna murder you for putting us in that situation.'' Davis grumbled as he still remembers that Mato and her friends saw them.

"I'll sleep with one eye open then.'' Takeru said.

All four burst into laughter as Mai came back with their orders.

 **-BREAK-**

After that, the four continued to roamed around the city, buying stuffs or just chatting and whenever they come across someone they know, the four would deny that they are having a double date.

Until it's time for them to go home as the sky is turning dark, the girls bid farewell as the boys stayed in the park. As the boys watches the girls leave, Takeru asked Davis a question.

"So...you feel better now?''

Davis sighed before smiling, "You know I never felt so better! Now that I moved on, I feel I can do anything!'' he exclaimed with his arms up. "Such as going on those missions the school is having.'' he said.

"Yeah...that would be fun, too bad were still rookies.'' Takeru sighed.

Davis nodded but suddenly an idea came into his head, "I got it! How about you and me create a group!'' he suggested.

Takeru thought about before smiling, "I like that, but what is it about?'' he asked.

"You know that you and me are losers from both our home worlds, right?'' Davis asked.

Takeru raised an eyebrow and thought about it, "I think I was back in my home world.'' he admitted. Despite hanging out with many girls, his wimpy appearance and perverted nature has the girls to think very low of him except for a few, "So what about it?'' he asked.

"I'm gonna call this group The Loser's Club!'' Davis declared with his fist raise-up, "I named it that because I wanna show everyone that "we" losers can do anything, that "we'' losers are more than people who gets looked down and that "we'' losers can be on top!'' he elaborated before turning to Takeru, "Were gonna show everyone what "we'' losers are truly made off!'' he grinned.

Takeru stood there in silent as a smile slowly forms on his face, "I like that! I'm in!'' he cheered.

The two shook hands as they began to walk.

"So how are we gonna start this group?'' Takeru asked.

"We gonna advertise ourselves first so we can gain members! We gonna need fliers and t-shirts to do that! And a lot of money!'' Davis explained.

"So how we gonna get some money?''

"Easy! I got something for that...'' Davis replied before looking around, "Have you ever watch The Wolf of Wall Street?'' he asked.

"Yeah I do.''

Davis smiled evilly, "Then we know what we'll do to get money.'' he said.

The two soon-to-be Wolf of Wall Street continues to talk as the sun goes down.

 **-Digital World 001-**

We go to motel in the Digital World where we see Veemon and Sistermon Blanc on a heart-shape bed with a huge blanket covering their lower bodies in a red-lighted room.

Both are panting heavily.

"Woah! That was some experience.'' Veemon exclaimed with a smile.

 **A/N: And The Loser's Club was born! I told you that this two will make an impact in this fic and you'll be surprise what I had store for them.**

 **Also this chapter was suppose to be posted last Wednesday but got delayed for numerous reasons.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Kaito Domoto from Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch**

 **Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, Veemon, Armadillomon, Sistermon Blanc, Sistermon Noir and Meramon are from the Digimon franchise**

 **Takeru Ooyama from Maken-ki**

 **Ayumi Takahara and Yui Goido are from The World God Only Knows**

 **Mato Kuroi, Yomi Takanashi, Yuu Koutari and Kagari Izuriha are from Black Rock Shooter**

 **Eri Sawachika from School Rumble**

 **Are you wondering why Chizuru and the two girls (spoiler alert) Homura and Madoka are together in this fic? Well, you'll find out out next chapter.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	7. Chapter 7 Of Weapons and Serenades Pt 1

**A/N: Hello there and welcome back for a new chapter of All Worlds Alliance Stories.**

 **First off an announcement, I mentioned several chapters ago about missions, so after chapter 12, I'll be doing the first Mission Fic where the plot that several students from this school will go to different worlds to help it's inhabitants and as well, recruit new students.**

 **Of what world and who's who will be in this mission, just watch out for it.**

 **As for this chapter, it will cover the happenings from the previous chapter. This chapter will focus on our two main protagonist, Chizuru Tachibana and Kenji Kazama.**

 **Anyway, let's get this chapter started.**

 **But first a disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appears in this fic.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **-AWA Academy, School Park-**

It's another fine day in AWA Academy.

And love is in the air…seriously, it's not even Valentines Day or any romantic occasions but the school park is filled with couples. Whether they are truly in love or just got stuck with each other, we see couples talking, flirting, eating cakes at the shop or even exchanging cheesy words like schmoopy doopy uhhh…whatever that comes out from their lips.

But were not here to see couples getting all lovey-dovey, we go to a cafe which of course is filled with couples but in one table, we three familiar persons, two girls and one boy to be exact, Chizuru Tachibana, Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi. Chizuru is telling them a funny story as Madoka listens while giggling and Homura just stayed quiet.

By the way, why is Homura hanging around with a guy she loathes?

Apparently, during the time she tried to shoot Chizuru, Ginpachi-sensei was not the only who saw her but a lot of students saw her murderous attempt. This cause several to students to be wary of her, some would send her glares whenever she walks in the hallway. Even the whole Class 1(except Chizuru for some reasons) was not happy for her actions while originally she would care less about their opinions however this also got Madoka angry at her. So in order to make sure Madoka won't be disappointed at her again, she had to hangout and 'befriend' the blonde boy, as painful as it maybe to her.

"...then suddenly the door opens and the boy was caught! Hahahaha!'' Chizuru laughs so hard after finishing telling them a story.

"Ahahaha!'' Madoka was laughing but not as loud as Chizuru while Homura remains emotionless.

Chizuru's laugh died down as he tries to catch his breath, "And that's the reason I got suspended.'' he said earning a bewildered look from Madoka.

After finishing eating their cakes and drinking their tea, the unlikely trio exits the cafe when Chizuru saw someone that made him snarled.

"Ohh…I hate the guy!'' Chizuru growled.

"Who?'' Madoka ask worryingly as Chizuru pointed his finger at Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya whom is entering the cafeteria along with Takeru Ooyama, "So…what did he do that made you hate him?'' she asked curiously.

"Nothing! But for some reason I hate that guy!" he replied causing Madoka to sweatdrop and Homura to roll her eyes. Once Davis was gone from his sight he turns to the two with a smile, "I'm really glad that you girls decided to hangout with me.'' he said.

"No problem, your always a fun person to hang out with.'' Madoka replied with a Goddes-like smile making Chizuru's heart to melt in happiness.

"Oh! You make me happy, Madoka-san!'' Chizuru cried dramatically making the pink-head giggle to his antics, "So how about we do it again next time?'' he offered.

"We would love to.'' Madoka smiled.

Chizuru then turns to Homura, "How about you, Homu-homu?'' he said.

The raven-haired cringed from the nickname he gave her, she was about to lash at him but quickly stop when Madoka gave her a stare, she sighed in defeat, "I guess it won't hurt.'' she replied.

Chizuru chuckle, "All right! I'm glad that your finally accepting my friendship!'' he said with a big smile.

"I guess so..'' Homura muttered.

"Well we better get going, Homura and I need to go to the library and meet up with Nanoha-san.'' Madoka said as she and Homura began to walk.

"Tell Nanoha-neesan, I said hi!'' Chizuru said as he waves his hands.

Madoka waves back as she walks ahead, Homura, on the other hand, sigh in relief. Chizuru watch their retreating forms with a smile but the smile quickly faded as his face turns red.

"Oh geez…'' he muttered before rushing to a near-by tree where he leans on it with his right hand pressed towards the trunk with his head facing down, "Oh man…I got bad for her…'' he said.

"Got it bad with who?'' a familiar voice asked, startling the blonde.

"AAAKKK!'' he screamed before turning around and saw his friends, Yuuki Asaba, Oohori and Shinozaki looking at him, he then calm down, "Oh, it's just you guys.'' he said.

After getting along well with the two and Kenji Kazama, he decided to introduce them to Yuuki whom quickly became friends with them. The five would usually hangout in the back of the building talking about stuff and for some reasons many mistaken them for a group and got the five unceremoniously been called 'The Clique'. Not that they mind, of course.

"We were walking around when we saw you standing under this tree.'' Oohori stated, "Care to share what's on your mind?'' he asked.

Chizuru looks around before facing them, "Well…I got a secret…'' he replied shyly.

"Is it about your crush with Homura?'' Shinozaki asked bluntly.

The blonde gasped in shock, "How did you know!?'' he demanded.

Shinozaki smiled smugly, "Hehe! It's pretty obvious.'' he answered while tipping his glasses.

" _Then how come we didn't notice it?''_ Yuuki and Oohori thought at the same time.

Chizuru sighed, "All right guys, you got me, I had a crush on Homura.'' he admitted despite being embarrassed.

"Wow! That's…nice…but isn't it weird that you had a crush on her, I mean is she's 14 and your 18 and with the age difference having a relationship with her is a bit…'' Oohori stated but forgot what to say in the end.

"...inappropriate.'' Yuuki said.

"Yeah that! Inappropriate.'' he finished.

"Woah! Listen here buddy, age doesn't matter when comes to love!'' Chizuru stated with a determined face.

"Kagami-sensei can testify with that.'' Shinozaki said remembering the hot redhead teacher whom is married with a young boy.

Chizuru then continued, "Loves comes in different forms and love doesn't ends with people falling in love with someone with their exact age, some would love someone younger or older than them, some would love with the same sex…'' as he said that Haruka & Yuu sneezed somewhere from the campus, "…and as long they truly love one another, everything will be fine.'' he finished his speech.

Shinozaki was clapping, "That was beautiful speech.'' he said with tears on his eyes.

"But the question is, does she love you back.'' Oohori stated.

Chizuru's head slumped down, "I don't know…well, she and I are becoming good friends now but I don't think she will like me back.'' he said sadly.

" _If only he knew.''_ the three thought at the same time.

"Oh man, it's like Mary all over again!'' he wined.

"Mary?'' Oohori asked.

"His first crush.'' Yuuki replied then stared at the depressed blonde before he sighed, "All right Chizuru, we'll help you out.'' he said.

Chizuru perked up, "Really?'' he asked.

"Yeah, I got an idea on making her like you back.'' Yuuki replied.

"Really? How?'' Oohori asked.

"Follow me.'' he replied as the four began to walk when Chizuru asked a question.

"By the way, where's Kenji?'' he asked.

"He's in the training room.'' Shinozaki answered with a serious look.

 **-BREAK-**

The location suddenly changes to Building Black were most indoor clubs are located including the training room. The training room is very spacious, both floor and walls are made in pure titanium. Currently, inside we see Kenji in his combat attire with several items in his possession facing different cylinder-shape drones that fire lasers and non-lethal bombs and behind a window from the room, we see two persons observing him.

The first person was a male. He has brown hair that is styled in a thigh-length braid with blue eyes. He wears a pair of dark, flared jodhpurs and a cassock-style shirt with a black turtleneck shirt underneath, black baggy-pants and black slip shoes. This is Duo Maxwell, a priest-slash-mechanic.

The second person was a small girl. She has a long curly-blonde hair with blue eyes. She wears a lab coat over a purple uniform-dress and brown shoes. This is Tsukuru Kagaku, a genius inventor.

"Just look at him go.'' Tsukuru smiled at Kenji's performance.

"Hard to believe someone normal as him would become to this strong.'' Duo commented as he records the fight.

After an hour of fighting and dodging, Kenji manage to finish his training. He stood on the floor panting heavily while wiping the beads of sweat on his face.

"Good work!'' Duo praised as he handed Kenji a towel and a bottle of water.

"Thanks.'' Kenji said before drinking.

"I say, you improve so much ever since you first start training, I guess there won't be any problems once you are cleared to take on missions.'' Tsukuru stated while writing data on her tablet.

Kenji finished drinking before taking a deep breath, "There is one problem.'' he said.

Both two are taken back with that, "What do you mean?'' Duo asked.

Kenji sighed, "I may have been performing great but this is just training and I manage to win mock battles thanks to the items that I used.'' he said before continuing, "But I don't think I would last in a real mission with just my fist and wits and I need something that can help me once I'm allowed to take missions.'' he finished.

"So, does that means that you want a weapon?'' Tsukuru asked.

"Putting it that way, I guess.'' he replied.

Duo put on a thinking face before speaking, "I think you're right, you do win because of the items, so it's understandable that you needed a weapon.'' he said.

"So what kind of weapons that you want?'' Tsukuru asked.

"Anything that helps.''

Duo put on a thinking face again when a light bulb pops out on his head, "I got it!'' he exclaimed before grabbing the light bulb and shoving it in his pocket, "How about we go to the island of Izu Oshima in Earth 113 and ask Dr. Isshiki for help.'' he suggested.

"That's a good idea! He did develop the Vivid System that the heroes in their world use to fight it's threats, plus he also develops several weapons that we use in this academy!'' Tsukuru smiled in agreement.

"That's good! I like it!'' Kenji replied with a grin.

"We should go there after you take a shower Kenji.'' Duo stated.

And with that, the three left the training room.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, in the other side of the building we saw Chizuru, Yuuki, Oohori and Shinozaki walking in the hallways before stopping in front of the Light Music Club's door with former looking all nervous.

"So, your plan is to have me perform a serenade to Homura?'' Chizuru asked.

Yuuki nodded, "And this is the place is best suited for you to practice.'' he said.

"Chicks loves musicians, you know.'' Shinozaki stated as he tips his glasses.

"Not all though.'' Oohori sighed.

"So when am I doing the serenade?'' Chizuru once again asked.

"Tonight.'' Yuuki answered, "All the more better for you to practice.'' he stated as he knocks on the door, "Excuse us.'' he called out.

The door the opens and they were greeted by a girl. The girl has long black hair which is tied in pigtails with brown eyes that has red-orange tint. She wears a dark-blue uniform jacket, gray skirt, black socks and brown shoes. This is Asuza Nakano, a member of the Light Music Club and a classmate of Yuuki in Class 8.

Asuza smiled upon seeing Yuuki, "Yuuki-san, what I can help with you?'' she asked.

Yuuki smiled back, "Yo, Asuza! Can we borrow the room for a bit?'' he asked.

Asuza nodded, "Sure! Come in.'' she said opening the door further letting the four boys in.

The room was also spacious and each corners is filled with different musical instruments and sets, there are couch scattered around the room, a table and a cabinet filled with cups, plates and a coffee machine. There are three more girls inside the room sitting on a table eating cakes.

The first girl was eating the most. She has a thick medium brown hair at shoulder length with brown eyes. She wears the same uniform as Asuza only with black tights. This is Yui Hirasawa.

The second girl was pouring tea in a cup. She has a long, wavy blonde hair with sapphire-blue eyes. She wears the same inform as the first two only with socks. This Tsumugi Kotobuki also known as Mugi-chan.

The last girl has her legs on the chair while eating her cake. She has a short dirty light-brown hair and her bangs are pulled back by a yellow hair band and her eyes are hazel. She wears the same attire as the other three with white socks as well. This is Ritsu Tainaka.

Ritsu is the first to notice them. "Hey Yuuki! Nice to see you here!'' she greeted before noticing the boys behind him, "Who are they?" she asked.

"It's nice to see you too Ritsu, and this boys are my friends'' Yuuki greeted.

The boys introduced themselves and the girls did the same.

Yuuki began to look around, "Are you the only ones here?'' he asked.

"The other members are not here right now.'' Tsumugi answered.

"And Mio is with her classmates busy planning a blind date or something.'' Ritsu followed as she bites another cake.

"Blind date?'' Yuuki repeated.

"I think ish for der clashmet Harima Kenji.'' Yui stated with cake in her mouth.

Yuuki and the other boys snickered at Yui's response.

"So what brings you guys here?'' Asuza asked.

Yuuki then explained to them about Chizuru's crush on Homura and his plans to perform a serenade to her.

Ritsu grinned, "Sure! Feel free to practice here, though, I'm curious how he'll play out.'' she said.

"Here use my guitar.'' Yui said handing her red guitar to Chizuru.

"Thanks.'' Chizuru replied as he slung the guitar on him.

"Please be good with Gitah.'' she said with a cute smile.

"It has name? Nice!'' Chizuru exclaimed with a smile.

"She even acts like it's her boyfriend.'' Ritsu snicked.

"That it was one cargo-pairing.''Shinozaki stated.

"Well…'' Yui replied bashfully as she rubs the back of her head.

"Don't tell me that she's serious!'' Oohori said with a bewildered look.

Asuza sighed, "Yui-senpai, you're freaking them out.'' she stated.

"So, what should I do now?'' Chizuru asked.

"Start playing the chords and think of any songs and remember, always sing from the heart.'' Yuuki advised.

Chizuru thought for a minute before something came to mind, then he started to play the guitar really well, earning an impressed look from everyone.

Then he started to sing.

 _Now the stars are lined up so perfectly  
For everybody, but not for me  
Wish it could be easy  
But it never goes awa_ _y_ _  
It's never like the movies  
It's never like they say_

As Chizuru began to sing, everyone except Yuuki and Yui, had their mouths open.

"Wow…he's good.'' Tsumugi commented.

"H-he's like a professional.'' Asuza added.

"I never knew he sings this good.'' Shinozaki said.

"To be honest to you guys, he is terrible in singing whenever we go karaoke, but once he put the song in his heart, he's really good.'' Yuuki explained.

"Wow!'' Ritsu mused.

"I think he could do better than that.'' Oohori commented with a smile with Yuuki nodding.

"Uhh…my boy Gitah is being used by a boy.'' Yui cried softly.

" _That guitar is a boy to this girl! Men, what's wrong with her?''_ Oohori thought as he stares at Yui like she grown another head.

 _But maybe one day I'll be back on my feet  
And all of this pain on me gone  
And maybe it won't be so hard to believe  
Then I'll found out just where I belong  
It feel like it's taking forever  
But one day things can get better  
And maybe_ _My time will come and I'll be the lucky one_

After Chizuru finished playing, everyone began to clap for him, he then stood and bowed gracefully.

"Thank you! Thank you!'' he said imitating Shakespeare.

"That was good performance!'' Tsumugi praised with a bright smile.

"Good? He totally blew the roof off!'' Ritsu exaggerated.

"You were amazing! Are you sure you're not secretly a member of this club?'' Asuza praised before asking.

Chizuru rubs the back of his head bashfully, "Ehehe…thanks…'' he stated before realizing something, "Wait! What do you mean secretly a member?'' he asked.

Meanwhile, Yui is hugging her guitar very affectionately, "Gitah! Welcome back!'' she cried causing Oohori to take a step back away from her.

"You could totally collaborate with us!'' Ritsu claimed with her arms high.

"Woh! That's seems like a good idea!'' Shinozaki agreed.

Yuuki then thought about it when it hits him, "Guys!'' he called out gaining everyone's attention, "I think the serenade has gotten better.'' he said with a smile.

"Is there something on your mind?'' Oohori asked.

"I had an idea.'' he replied before turning to the four girls, "And we'll be needing your assistance.'' he said earning a confuse looks from them.

"Okay…but what is it?'' Ritsu asked.

Yuuki huddled everyone together and began telling everyone his plan.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Earth 113-**

 **Izu Oshima Island, Isshiki Residence**

Earth 113 is a futuristic and peaceful world made possible thanks to the invention of the Manifestation Engine, a powerful engine that creates energy from the sky and helped to prevent an energy crisis. But it was almost destroyed when alien beings called Alone starts to attack but fortunately it was stop by a group of young girls whom has the power to defeat the invaders.

We go to the Isshiki Residence situated in the island of Izu Oshima. Aside from the wooden house, the place was spacious that it has field filled with tomatoes. On the way from it's entrance, we see Kenji, Duo and Tsukuru entering the residence accompanied by a young girl.

The young girl has marooned-colored hair styled in small pigtails with red eyes. She wears a red & white tracksuit jacket, red bloomers and white sneakers. This is Akane Isshiki, one of the four heroes in this world.

"Thanks for letting us in, Akane.'' Tsukuru said to the redhead with a smile.

Akane smiled back, "No problem.'' she replied.

"Are you sure your granpa can help us?'' Kenji asked wearingly.

Akane gave him a smile, "He maybe busy with his researches but I think he has time to help you out.'' she answered.

The four entered the house and walks on the wooden hallway before stopping in front a huge vault.

Kenji is weirded by the sight, "Your house has something like this built inside.'' he said in shock.

"We were shock like you when we first saw this.'' Duo replied sheepishly.

"Akane, can you please call out, Dr. Isshiki?'' Tsukuru asked earning a nod from the redhead.

Akane step forward, breathing deeply before shouting, "DR. ISSHIKI!'' she called out.

At first nothing happens until the vault suddenly opened releasing a huge smoke all over the place which got Kenji to cough but the other three seems unaffected. Suddenly someone slowly walks out with his head down, it was older man.

The older man has light-brown hair with most part a fading to gray, he has dark-brown eyes that are concealed by his glasses. He wears a lab coat over a gray shirt, black shorts and sandals. This is Dr. Kenjirou Isshiki, the grandfather of Akane and the inventor of the Manifestation Engine and the Vivid System.

The doctor walks forward still with his head down, "Who…'' he muttered before raising his head with a fierce look, "WHO INTERRUPTS OUR RESEARCH!?'' he yelled in fury that Kenji was taken aback.

But Akane was unfazed, "Your granddaughter!'' she cheerfully replied.

"Ooh!'' the doctor gasped in delight, "It is you my granddaughter!'' he said then looks at his watch, "We haven't seen each other for 16 hours!'' he continued before turning his attention back to Akane with arms wide open, "It's good to see you again!'' he said in happiness.

Then the two hugged while chanting "HUG!''

Meanwhile, the other three just stares at them but Kenji in particular was confused of what's going on.

"What in the world!?'' he gaped.

"I'm sorry about the ruckus.'' a new voice said and the three turns around to see a much younger girl.

The girl was small and has a pink hair styled in two ponytails and has golden eyes. She wears a blue tracksuit jacket underneath an apron, blue pants and pink slippers. This is Momo Isshiki, the younger sister of Akane and the other granddaughter of the doctor.

Tsukuru smiled at the girl, "Hello there, Momo!'' she greeted.

"Don't worry, were used to this.'' Duo stated with a smile to the young girl.

"Use to what?'' Kenji asked desperately.

Momo gave him a bummed look, "That those two would do this every morning.'' she replied back as she stares at the hugging duo.

"Every morning?''

Duo puts a hand on Kenji's shoulder, "It's better not knowing my friend.'' he advised sagely.

Momo step forward, "Oji-chan! Onee-san! You're embarrassing yourselves!'' she scolded.

The two then stop as both rubs the back of their sheepishly.

"Sorry about that everyone.'' the doctor said before turning to Kenji and the others, "So what brings you here?''he asked.

"We came for your help though we understand if you busy but…'' Kenji elaborated but was cut-off.

"No no no, I'm fine with helping you, our research aren't that important right now, I can put that on hold.'' the doctor said before turning back, "I think it's best to talk about it inside my lab.'' he suggested before walking.

Everyone nodded and followed the doctor except Momo.

"I'll be in the kitchen, I'll see you all later.'' she called out before walking away.

"See ya later!'' Tsukuru called back.

Everyone entered the lab which is bit cramped with a huge machine in the middle and many books, papers and tools scattered around the floor.

"Ever heard of spring cleaning?'' Kenji asked sarcastically.

"Forgive me but I'm so busy with our research that I forgot to clean the place up.'' the doctor replied sheepishly.

"Wait you said "our", does someone helps with you with your research?'' Duo asked.

"Yes.'' a soft voiced answered his question. Everyone turns and see a young girl seating in front of a computer, Akane smiled as she knew the girl.

The girl has an average height with a large breast. She has a long light brown, wavy fair hair which goes down halfway on her back. She wears an orange haori over a white-sleeve shirt, white pajama pants and is barefooted. This is Himawari Shinomiya, one of the four heroes in this world.

"Himawari-chan!'' Akane greeted.

"Akane.'' the girl smiled back.

"After the Alone incident, young Himawari here volunteered to be my assistant and she has been a great help for my research.'' the doctor explained.

Himawari blushed from the compliment, "I'm just happy to help.'' she said.

The doctor chuckled at the girl's shyness as he took a seat before facing everyone, "So, what is it that you needed my help?'' he asked.

Then Kenji proceeded to explain everything to doctor. As he talked, the doctor sat there with an amused look and after Kenji finished telling him, he smiled.

"My boy, I'll be happy to help you create your own personal weapon.'' he said.

Kenji smiled, "Really?'' he asked with anticipation.

The doctor chuckled again, "Of course! I may be old but I still had the skills to create something.'' he boasted.

"Such as the Manifestation Engine and the Vivid System that this two used.'' Tsukuru claimed while pointing at Akane and Himawari.

The doctor nodded before turning to Himawari, "Though, I may need a little help.'' he stated.

Himawari smiled, "Of course, I'm happy to help.'' she replied.

"I'll help too!'' Akane volunteered cheerfully.

Tsukuru stepped forward with a grin, "I'll lend a hand too.'' she claimed.

Duo then puts on his sunglasses as he smirk, "Don't leave me out, my skills may come in handy.'' he said.

Kenji smiled at everyone, "Everyone…thanks.'' he said before turning to the doctor, "So what should we do first?'' he asked.

The doctor though about it before speaking, "What kind of weapon that you want anyway?'' he asked countering Kenji's question.

Kenji thought about before answering, "Anything that can help me.'' he said.

"Hmm…'' the doctor hummed before speaking, "I suggest you go find an item that I can convert to a weapon whether it's a gun or bat, just bring it to me and I'll work on it.'' he suggested.

Kenji turns to his companions, "Well, where should we look?'' he asked.

"I think I know a place!'' Akane suggested.

"Really? Then lead the way.'' Kenji said with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

Later...Kenji's smile turns upside-down, "So this is the place you're talking about.'' he said.

The scene zooms out from Kenji's bummed face to a huge junkyard.

"A JUNKYARD!'' he yelled.

"Most items found in the arena are all recycled from junks, you don't know, you might find something useful here.'' Duo stated as he walk pass Kenji.

Kenji sighed in defeat, "I guess beggars can't be choosers.'' he said.

"All right! Time to work! Kenji, you and Himawari go search in the right side of the junkyard while me, Akane and Tsukuru will go to the opposite side.'' Duo ordered with everyone nodding to him, "Then let's go!'' he cheered.

As the group separates, Kenji and Himawari began to look around, picking up objects which they inspect.

Kenji holds up a broken telescope, "Men, there is a lot of stuffs here.'' he stated.

Himawari nodded then she turns to Kenji, "I was wondering, why do you need a weapon when you had the skills to fight?'' she asked.

Kenji looks back at her, "What's with the question?'' he asked back.

"Nothing just curious.''

Kenji sighed as he looks around a box, "Despite my skills, I'm not yet in the level where I can go toe-to-toe with the heavy hitters and the reason that I win most mock battles is because of the items I used." he explained as he tossed aside a can of paint, "But in real battles, for example the upcoming mission projects which luckily I'm not allowed to join yet, my fighting skills alone won't help me so I needed a weapon.'' he finished.

Himawari thought about it, "You do have a point, punching and kicking won't help you survive, well for some, so I think you getting a weapon is a right choice.'' she stated.

"Glad you understand." Kenji smiled then he pointed forward, "How about we go over there and see if we can find something!?'' he suggested which Himawari nodded.

As the two continues their work, we go to the trio on the other side of the junkyard. Akane and Tsukuru rummaged on a pile of stuffs, pulling out objects and throwing it away, they repeated this routine over and over.

"Find something?'' Akane asked.

Tsukuru pulls out a tattered teddy bear before throwing it, "Nope.'' she replied.

"Hey girls!'' Duo called out as the girl's turn their attention to him, "Check this out!'' he claimed before pulling out two giant dice tied together, "Huwaah! Hayaahh!'' he began to twirl around the dices like a nun-chuks, "I am Master Bruce Lee, the greatest martial artist of all time, Hi-yaah!'' he said imitating Bruce Lee.

Akane and Tsukuru stared at his antics as a smile slowly crept on their face, the two look at each other and out of nowhere they pulled out a gun made from different piece of junk.

"What the!'' Duo yelp in surprise with his glasses slides down his nose, "AAA!'' he screamed as he ran for cover.

And with that, the three began to mess around with Duo throwing the dice at them while the two began to pretend firing at him with their guns screaming 'pew! pew! pew!' or 'bang! bang! bang!' with Duo diving in a pile of trash.

Then Duo emerges from the rubbish, "Haha! I win! You lose!'' he gloated as Tsukuru glared at him while Akane giggled.

Meanwhile back to the more serious persons, Kenji and Himawari had an annoyed look on their face after hearing the three messing around.

"Could they at least do this seriously?'' Himawari groaned with Kenji sighing in frustration.

Minutes later we see Kenji is standing top on a pile of wreck cars, "This harder than I thought.'' he muttered. He was about to go down when he miss a step causing him to fall on the ground with a thud, "Oww…'' he said trying to get bearings. He was about to stand up when he notice his left arm is inside an open briefcase and raised his eyebrow, "Is it me or this briefcase seems a lot a deeper in the inside?'' he muttered before pulling out his arm and grabs the still open briefcase, he looks at it and saw the inside was pitch black, "Okay…this is weird.'' he said before placing it on the ground.

He then grabs a long rusty pipe and he dips it inside the briefcase and to his amazement it went in without anything blocking it's way, "Woah…'' he says in awe, "Hey Himawari, check this out!'' he called out.

Himawari then arrived from behind the pile of cars, "What is it, did you find something?'' she asked but Kenji didn't answer her as she gap when she saw Kenji dropping a rock inside a briefcase, normally a thud can be heard but no sound was made, "What is that?'' she asked.

"I don't know but this briefcase's inside seems to endless.'' Kenji replied then he grab the briefcase and tips it over and a few minutes the rock fell out, "Okay this is interesting.'' he said with a big smile.

The three arrived with Duo carrying an ax.

"Hey guys, found something?'' Duo asked.

Himawari stared at him with a frighten look. "Umm…Maxwell-san, why are you holding an ax?'' she asked.

"What ax?'' he asked then he noticed what's on his hand, "Oh!'' he said before hiding the ax behind him before giving her a cheshire-like grin.

Deciding to ignore the ax, Kenji told them of what he found.

"Whoa! This is amazing!'' Duo said in awe as he drops his ax inside the briefcase.

"Cool!'' Akane followed as she drops a pile of scraps.

"I never seen something like this.'' Tsukuru stated as she drop several bullet shells.

Himawari's eyes twitches on what they are doing, "It is amazing I get it but would all of you stop dropping things inside!'' she scolded.

Kenji puts a hand on her shoulder, "Let them drop things in it.'' he said earning a weird look from Himawari but he smiled, "I had an idea.'' he said.

Later the group went back in the Isshiki Residence and went back inside the lab where the doctor greeted them.

"Oh, welcome back!'' he greeted, "Did you find something?'' he asked as Kenji shows him the briefcase which he was quite baffled, "Hmm…a briefcase, what of it?'' he asked which earn a smirk from Kenji whom suddenly opens the briefcase when dozens of objects falls out including a missile shaft, a cannon ball and of course the ax, the doctor's jaw dropped on the floor in awe, "My word…'' he said in shock.

The group then laugh at his reaction.

Later after the doctor recovered from shock, he began to examine the briefcase when he smiled, "Marvelous! An ordinary briefcase with a dimensional-pocket space in the inside!'' he exclaimed in awe.

"Yup! It can keep things inside whether big or small kinda like a storage device but only a briefcase.'' Tsukuru stated.

"So what do you want do with it?'' the doctor asked Kenji.

Kenji smiled, "I want to convert it into some sort of machine gun with limitless ammo.'' he answered.

"A machine gun?''

"I had no idea what to do with at first.'' he stated before turning to Duo, Akane and Tsukuru, "But when this three began dropping things inside, it gave me an idea.'' he said as the trio smiled.

The doctor nodded before turning to Himawari, "Get the machine ready, were gonna turn this thing into a weapon.'' he ordered.

Himawari nodded, "Hai!'' she said before moving in front of the machine, typing on it's keyboard.

"I'm curious how will this turn out.'' Akane said excitedly.

"And Kenji, I need you to give me a blood sample of yours.'' the doctor ordered.

"For what for?'' Kenji asked.

"You'll find out soon.'' Duo smirked.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy, Building Black**

Back in the academy, we go back inside the Light Music Club where we see Chizuru and the girls breathing heavily while sitting on the couch. The five were practicing together in preparation for tonight's serenade.

"Hah…how…hah…was that?'' Chizuru asked between his breath.

Yuuki nodded at him, "You're ready for tonight!'' he said with a smile.

Ritsu looks at Chizuru with a grin, "Men! I never thought that you can play the bass as well, that was awesome!.'' she said as she playfully punches his shoulder.

"Why did I had the feeling that your multi-talented?'' Asuza wondered as Yui chugs down a bottle of water.

"I thought so too.'' Shinozaki agreed.

"Oh come on guys…stop it, you're making me blush.'' Chizuru said bashfully as Tsumugi handed him a plate of cake, "Oh thank you.'' he said which she smiled.

As the they continue to chat, Oohori and Yuuki are talking to themselves.

"I think it's really a good call to add the band for the serenade, it'll be awesome!'' Oohori stated.

Yuuki nodded, "Thanks but it's too early to say that this will be successful.'' he said.

"You're right.''

Yuuki looks at his watch, "We just have to wait until it's time.'' he said.

 **A/N: Chapter 7 is done! I just love to add more characters in this fic and expect more soon.**

 **If you're wondering about the song use in this chapter it's** _ **Lucky One**_ **by Simple Plan which I don't own, it's a wonderful song believe me. And if you noticed the Ed, Edd n Eddy reference in this fic, you get a cookie!**

 **This are the characters debuted in this chapter:**

 **Duo Maxwell from the Gundam franchise**

 **Tsukuru Kagaku from R-15**

 **Asuza Nakano, Yui Hirasawa, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Ritsu Tainaka are from K-On!**

 **Akane Isshiki, Kenjirou Isshiki, Momo Isshiki and Himawari Shinomiya are from Vividred Operation**

 **Tuned in next chapter to find out how will the serenade and the weapon will turn out.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	8. Chapter 8 Of Weapons and Serenades pt 2

**A/N: And I welcome all you back for a new chapter of AWA Stories.**

 **Previously, we had Chizuru having dilemma over his crush on Homura and got Yuuki and everyone to help him by preparing a serenade meanwhile Kenji wanted a weapon and asked his colleagues for assistance.**

 **And now, were here's the continuation of the previous chapter and see what goes on here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic.**

 **-Earth 113-**

 **Izu Oshima Island, Isshiki Residence**

It's 6 o'clock p.m. on the island of Izu Oshima and at the Isshiki Residence, we see several people busy inside a cramped lab. Kenji and Akane are finishing dropping things inside the mysterious briefcase, Duo is busy attaching plugs on a machine while Tsukuru is checking the machine's average temperature. Himawari is busy cracking codes on the machine's keyboard revving it up as the doctor is typing the last codes needed for the transformation process.

Momo is in the kitchen, preparing for dinner.

After finishing stuffing items, Kenji placed the briefcase inside the machine's oven-like container before closing it's hatch, "It's ready.'' he said.

The doctor nodded, "Initializing transformation sequence…'' he said cracking up the last codes, "…ON!'' he said as he pushed the enter button.

The machine made an engine-like noise as it began to glow green and red with small steams coming out, then a meter bar similar to a phones battery bar appeared in front of the computer screen indicating that the machine is in process.

Everyone stared at the screen waiting for it to be fully charge.

The doctor coughed awkwardly, "You know…all of you could do something right now rather than waiting for it to finish cause this might take a while.'' he said.

"Nah…I'm good.'' Kenji stated.

"I'm so excited I can't hardly wait!'' Akane said cheerfully.

The doctor's eyes blink before sighing, "Yare…yare…'' he muttered.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa**

We now go to normal earth in a place called Uzumaki Villa. And like it's namesake, it is own and manage by Naruto, and how did he managed to obtain something like this, well…the day he joined AWA, he was tasked by Lelouch along with his grandmother Tsunade Senjuu to manage a hotel and villa that is named after his clan and told him that if he wants to be a Hokage, he needs to practice organizing stuffs such as paper works and meetings so he can be ready once Kakashi finally steps down as Hokage and handed him his hat and you know what else…he agreed.

The villa is huge estate almost looking like a town with several houses with colorful roofs, the houses serves as a home for both locals and offworlders especially those who've run away from their respective home worlds. There are also six building complex with different colors: red, yellow, green, orange, blue and pink, each buildings has six floors with 60 rooms for three persons. This buildings serves as dorms for students of AWA both locals and offworlders.

Aside from houses and dorms, the villa had a park where people would enjoy their time relaxing or playing around, a caged basketball court can be seen next to it and several food stands scattered across the park. There also cafes in every corner of the villa which most people would go to have lunch or dinner.

At the front of the pink dormitory, we see four boys and four girls setting up instruments with a purple retro van next to them.

"We're really thankful for lending us your van, Shinozaki-san.'' Tsumugi smiled as she readied her keyboard.

"Yeah! If you haven't we would have to carry all of our equipment from the school to here.'' Ritsu stated as she twirls her drumstick.

Yui shivered, "I think I would had died from that.'' she said.

Oohori whom is plugging Yui's guitar on an amplifier raised an eyebrow at her, "How's that gonna kill you?'' he asked in disbelief.

Shinozaki whom is taking out another amp from the back of his van just chuckled, "Well I'm glad to be a help but if you want to, I could give you girls a ride whenever you had a gig.'' he offered.

"Really!?'' Ritsu smiled brightly.

"Thank you very much.'' Asuza said as she puts on her guitar.

Meanwhile, Chizuru is sitting on another amplifier while testing the bass lend to him by the girls as Yuuki approaches him.

"So how you are feeling?'' Yuuki asked the blonde.

Chizuru sighed before smiling, "Nervous but excited, this is the first time I'm gonna do something like this, so my feelings are kinda mixed." he replied.

Yuuki nodded, "That's normal, just remember to sing from the heart and have fun.'' he said with a smile as Chizuru nodded at him.

"What are you guys doing?'' a familiar voice asked.

The two turns around and saw a girl staring at them with her hands on her hips. The girl has a long orange-brownish chestnut hair with hazel eyes. She is currently wearing a white turtleneck sweater, a very short red skirt over her black tights and brown boots. This is Asuna Yuuki, a very beautiful girl…too bad she's taken by a certain black-clad swordsman.

Recognizing the girl, Yuuki greeted her, "Oh hello there Asuna, we were just preparing for a serenade.'' he answered, he has known the girl for quite sometime and people would often get confused with their names, thanks to the fact that his first name was her last name.

"Serenade?'' Asuna repeated with a surprised look, "For whom?'' she asked.

Yuuki pointed at Chizuru, "To this guy's crush.'' he replied while Chizuru waves at her with a cheeky smile.

Asuna chuckled, "Well that's very romantic Chizuru, I just wish Kazuto would perform a serenade for me too.'' she stated with a sigh.

"I think it's the other way around.'' Chizuru commented.

Asuna looks at him with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean?'' she asked.

"We heard some girls from another club planning on doing a serenade for your boyfriend.'' Yuuki answered ignoring her growing irritation.

Asuna huffed, "Well let them try, I would gladly shove my sword on their asses.'' she said grimly making Chizuru shiver.

"I feel sorry for them.'' the blonde muttered.

Asuna scoffed at the blonde's comment before facing Yuuki, "So Yuuki, I was wondering if you had registered already for the upcoming missions?'' she asked.

Chizuru gasped, "What!?'' he exclaimed.

Shinozaki whom finished preparing the instruments came to them, "Oh, you didn't know?'' he asked with a blank look.

"Of course, I didn't know!'' he yelled.

"But the teachers said that rookies aren't allowed yet to take missions.'' Asuza stated joining the conversation.

"Yuuki here has already enough points to take on missions.'' Asuna answered.

"So would Kenji if only the whole Class 1 is allowed to take on missions.'' Shinozaki said in frustration while wondering why his class are banned from taking missions.

"Is that true?'' Chizuru asked in disbelief.

Yuuki nodded at the blonde before turning to Asuna, "And to answer your question, I haven't, I still think I"m not ready yet to take a mission.'' he answered.

Asuna nodded, "It's good, it's only right for you to take things very slowly.'' she said.

"Unlike someone we know.'' Asuza grumbled.

"Why is that?'' Asuna asked.

Ritsu came and pointed her drumstick at Yui, "Yui over there, registered herself not knowing that she wasn't allowed to take missions yet, and of course she was rejected.'' she said with a deadpan look as Yui rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"How come she doesn't know, wasn't it announced in their class?'' Asuna asked.

"She was sleeping back there.'' Ritsu answered.

"Well that make sense.'' Chizuru commented.

"Wait!'' Oohori said walking in front of Yui, "You're a combat trainee too?'' he asked in disbelief.

"Um!'' Yui nodded cheerfully, "I had an ability of my own, here let me show you.'' she said making Ritsu panic.

"Y-Yui…don't-'' she tried to stop but it's too late.

Yui strummed her guitar hard releasing waves of sound blowing Oohori straight inside the back of the van.

Everyone were stunned of what Yui had done.

"Ara, ara…'' Tsumugi said as she place a hand on her cheek.

"Achaa…'' Ristu groaned, "…she hasn't had full control of her abilities yet.'' she stated as Asuza face palm.

"A-are you sure it's okay for her to perform with us?'' Chizuru asked nervously.

Ritsu turns to him with a reassuring look, "Don't worry what she did was a sound based attack that she can use only if she wanted.'' she explained.

"Her attacks are the only thing she can't control so there is nothing to worry about once she is playing.'' Tsumugi added with a smile.

"Well that's good.'' Chizuru sighed in relief.

Meanwhile Oohori came out from the van and quickly stomped towards the sweating brunette, he then stopped in front her with a blank look.

"Umm…s-sorry…" Yui squeeked in nervousness while preparing herself from an external beat down.

Oohori then puts a hand on her shoulder, "Yui…that was awesome!'' he cheered.

Yui was confuse at first but smiled later on, "Really?'' she asked.

Oohori nodded as two started a conversation earning a smile from everyone.

"Well I'm glad those two are now getting along.'' Yuuki stated.

"Yeah, he was really weird out from her behavior earlier on.'' Asuza added.

Ritsu sighed in relief before turning to everyone, "I think it's about time that we carry on the rest of our plans.'' she suggested earning a nod from everyone.

Yuuki then turns to Asuna, "Wanna stay and watch?'' he asked before walking.

The fencer smiled, "Sure! I wanna see how this will turn out.'' she replied following him.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, we go inside one of the rooms of this dorm. The room is pretty wide something you'd expect from hotel room. The walls are decorated in pink and the floor is made of fine wood, there is a pink triple bunk bed on the right side of the room, a kotatsu table on the middle floor, a desk and a table with a flat-screen television on the left side of the room and a three dressers for each person near the door.

Currently, Madoka is seen writing on a notebook over the kotatsu table with legs tucked inside while Homura is lying on the lower part of the bunk bed.

Finishing writing in her notebook, Madoka stretched before turning to Homura, "Those were some interesting magic spells that Takamachi-san shown to us.'' she said with a smile.

Homura slowly turns to her roommate, "Indeed, I wonder if I can learn some of those spells.'' she stated in a monotonous voice.

"I wish I could learn them too.'' Madoka hummed as the raven-haired girl looks at her with disapproving look which she notice, "Uh…Homura, we been through this before, I'm going to learn how to use magic, I thought you already approved of this.'' she said sternly.

"Doesn't mean I like it.'' Homura replied this time with a worried face.

Madoka sighed, "I understand but you know I need to do this, you said it before I possess a huge amount of magic energy and the school is the only place that can give me the opportunity to learn how to fully control it.'' she stated.

"I know…'' Homura said with her head down.

"Besides…'' she said before turning to Homura with a serious face, "…I needed power to help you stop the threat from destroying our world.'' she said.

Homura grew more worried, "Madoka…you don't have to help me…'' she pleaded.

Madoka shook her head, "I'm already decided plus…'' she said before her face became solemn, "…I wanna see my family again.'' she said sadly.

Homura somehow felt guilty, after an incident back in their home world that almost destroyed her insanity, she convinces Madoka to come along with her to another world which the pink haired girl hesitates at first but agreed. While she is indeed grateful that Madoka is safe from the upcoming threat, her only regret is that she took her away from her family without knowledge.

Homura sighed in defeat. "All right…'' she said.

Madoka smiled, "That's all I can ask.'' she said to her friend.

Suddenly the door opened revealing the third occupant of this room.

"Sup, girls.'' a girl, same age as them, greeted. The girl has a short layered, pink hair which is styled in a ponytail with a X design hairclips and her eyes are honey-gold. She is currently wears a pink striped sweater over a white shirt and tie, black denim-shorts, black & blue striped socks and red boots. This is the cool and spicy, Amu Hinamori.

Madoka smiled, "Welcome back, Amu-san.'' she greeted while Homura turns away not wanting to interact with the punk-rock chick.

"I'm back.'' Amu said as she took her boots off.

Madoka smiled as she look around with a confused face, "Umm…where are the charas?'' she asked.

"Oh they are currently having a meeting in their clubhouse with the other charas.'' she replied as she tossed her bag on the top bunk, "By the way, have you already seen those people outside?'' she asked.

"Outside?''

Amu nodded, "They seem to be band, probably gonna do some sort of serenade.'' she said.

"That's seems nice, I wonder whom is for.'' Madoka thought out loud.

Then a familiar voice called out from the outside.

"HOMURA AKEMI! PLEASE COME OUT FOR A BIT!''

The two pink heads stared at each other before turning to their brooding roommate.

Amu smirked, "I think we already know.'' she said.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Earth 113-**

 **Izu Oshima Island, Isshiki Residence**

Back in the lab, we see the gang still staring at the screen when only one bar moved.

"30 minutes…we waited for 30 minutes and only one bar moved.'' Kenji grumbled in annoyance.

The doctor sighed, "I told you it will take a while.'' he stated.

"I guess creating weapons like this really takes time.'' Tsukuru said with a sigh.

"Well…Dr. Isshiki did created the Vivid System for five years, so it's not a surprise if this processing would also take time to finish.'' Himawari explained bluntly.

Kenji looks at her with a bummed look, "So are you saying that this will finish for five years as well, I'll be 21 at that time!'' he said.

"Not exactly, the creation of the Vivid System did really took me a while because I have limited resources and items back then, but this one already had a complete resource so it's safe to say that the process would finish in a few hours.'' the doctor explained reassuring the orange-head.

Akane then tilted her head, "So what should we do now?'' she asked.

Then Momo's voice was heard from the hallway.

"Everyone dinner is ready!'' she called out.

The gang looks at one another before shrugging.

"I think we should have dinner.'' the doctor said as he stood up from his chair.

"We could play poker after eating, I brought a deck.'' Duo suggested as he shows a box of cards.

Tsukuru shrugged, "Well…it beats standing here waiting like an idiot.'' she said as everyone left the lab and made their way to the dining area.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Normal Earth**

 **Uzumaki Villa**

Back inside the room where Madoka and the others are staying, Homura got off from bed with an annoyed look.

"What does he want this time!?'' she hissed.

Madoka gasped in delight. "This is wonderful! I have always a growing suspicion before…and I was right! Chizuru has a crush on you, Homura!'' she cheered with hearts in her eyes much to the raven-haired girl's dismay.

Amu gave her a deadpanned look, "Seriously? He's gonna hit on a 14 year old girl!?'' she said in disbelief.

Madoka deadpans back at her, "Oh your one to talk.'' she said hypocritically since she knows Amu is dating a 19 years old.

Amu then blushed from being reminded before shaking her head, "Anyway, let's go see those people outside.'' she said as she went and opened a door leading to their room's veranda prompting Madoka to follow and reluctantly, Homura.

The three went outside and aside from them, other more tenants came out to see what's going on and one of those is Yoshika. Everyone looks down below to see Chizuru standing in front of microphone stand with a bass on his arms behind him are Yui & Asuza holding their respective guitars, Tsumugi on keyboards and Ritsu on drums, they also saw Yuuki, Oohori, Shinozaki and Asuna standing near a purple van with Shinozaki ready to record the performance on his tablet.

Upon seeing Homura on the veranda, Chizuru smiled, "Homura-san, I apologize for disturbing your evening but I came here tonight to say something very important…'' he said before turning back to Yuuki whom give him a nod, he took a deep breath before facing her again, "…when I first met you despite your cold demeanor, I decided to become your friend because I feel you deserve one, granted you had Madoka, but her alone won't cope your loneliness, while we do have rough start I totally enjoy every moment I'm with you, however...earlier today I finally realized…that I like you...that I really like you!'' he confessed earning a squeel from Madoka, some of the other tenants finds Chizuru a bit sweet, some find him a bit dorky and some finds him as an annoyance. Yuuki gave him a proud smile as Chizuru spoke again, "Yes! I really like you and I know is sound reaaally cheesy, so that is why I'm singing you a song to show you how serious I am with my feelings. he said.

He then began to play the bass, strumming the chords softly before Ritsu followed with her drums and so was the others girls playing their instruments, as Chizuru began to sing.

 _I believe_

 _We shouldn't let the moment pass us by_

 _Life is too short_

 _We shouldn't wait for the water to run dry_

 _Think about it_

' _Cause we only had one shot at destiny_

 _All I'm asking_

 _Could it possibly you and me_

For those who hasn't heard Chizuru sing had their face locked in amazement. Amu and Madoka was awed by his singing even Homura was amazed, Asuna was surprised at first but smiled later on, the other tenants can't help but be amazed even those whom annoyed to him are compelled to his singing. Yoshika, despite knowing he was not singing for her, has a tint of red on her cheeks as she listens to his beautiful voice.

"Wow he's really good.'' Asuna commented.

"It's because he singing with all his heart.'' Yuuki said.

"This is awesome!'' Shinozaki said clearly enjoying recording the performance.

 _So if you'd still go, I'll understand_

 _Would you give me something just to hold on to?_

 _And if you'll stay, I'll hold your hand_

' _Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you_

 _Now that you're gone, I'm all alone_

 _I'm still hoping that you will come back home_

 _Don't care how long, I'm willing to wait_

' _Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with you_

After he and the girls finished the song, Yuuki and co. along with everyone began to clap with some even whistling to them, he and the girls then bowed for their appreciation. Chizuru looks up to see Homura and smiled at her.

"How was that?'' he asked cheerfully.

Homura was stunned, she has no idea what to say because no one had done this for her entire life, she kept quiet with lips quivering before looking down, "I…I…appreciate it but…I gotta go…'' she said running back inside their room much to everyone's surprise.

Madoka sighed at her friend before looking down, "I'm sorry about that Chizuru.'' she called out, "By the way, that was an awesome performance!'' she added.

Chizuru just smiled and waves it off, "Nah…it's fine and thank you for the compliment.'' he replied before turning back to the girls, "That was great girls, we sure rocked the house.'' he said cheerfully.

"Thanks but aren't you a bit disappointed by her reaction, I mean we did this serenade for her.'' Ritsu said in concern.

Chizuru shakes his head with a smile, "I anticipated her reaction but it doesn't bother me at all, I just told her my feelings out of the blue so I cannot force her to answer it that fast.'' he explained, _"Though I am not anticipating any answers at all…I just wanted to tell her how I feel.''_ he thought.

Asuza nodded, "I think you're right.'' she said.

"Besides…she may not give me any reactions but this applause sure did justice!'' Chizuru stated as he turns back to the still applauding people and he waves at them with both arms.

"Heh…what the heck!?'' Ritsu chuckled as she and the other girls waves at the spectators.

Behind them, Yuuki and co. just smiled.

Back inside, Amu and Madoka stares at Homura lying down on her bed fully-covered with her blanket.

"Homura, are you okay?'' Madoka asked.

"I'm fine…I just want to be alone for now…'' the raven-haired girl replied behind her blanket.

"Your always alone.'' Amu said bluntly earning her a sharp elbow from her fellow pink head, "Ooof!'' she cried as she holds her side.

Madoka sighed, "All right, we'll leave you alone for now.'' she replied as the two pink heads left the room leaving their brooding roommate with an uneasy feeling.

As the other tenants went back inside their rooms, Yoshika stayed outside sitting down on the veranda with Chizuru on her mind, there is no doubt, she has fallen for the blue-eyed blonde.

Back outside, Madoka and Amu greeted everyone as they were about to pack-up.

"I knew! I knew it! You had a crush on Homura!'' Madoka cheered as she rocks Chizuru's shoulder back and forth.

"Why am I not surprise!?'' Chizuru said sarcastically as the pink head happily shakes him.

"Like I said…it was obvious.'' Shinozaki stated with a smug look.

"Don't pat yourself on the back.'' Oohori grumbled as he puts the last amp inside the van.

Meanwhile, Amu is talking to the girls.

"That was a smooth performance!'' Amu praised.

"Thank you! I think it given us more motivation to further reach our goals.'' Tsumugi stated with cheerful smile.

"Get famous! And play at Budoukan!'' Ritsu declared with arms up.

Amu chuckles when she noticed someone is missing, "Umm…by the way, where is Mio?'' she asked about the true bassist of the band.

"Mio-senpai is busy with her classmates preparing a blind date for a friend.'' Asuza answered earning a nod from Amu.

"Speaking of Mio, I wonder if she is back in our dorm.'' Ritsu stated.

"How could you…'' speak of the devil, Mio arrives with a sad face as if she was about to cry.

Everyone turns to her and is surprised by her expression as Ritsu spoke, "Mio…what's up with you?'' she asked in confusion at her childhood friend's behavior.

Mio's face further gotten solemn when she saw Chizuru still holding a bass, "How could you…'' she said with a crack voice.

"How could we what?''

Mio couldn't take it anymore and finally let out her emotions, "How could all of you replace me!?'' she cried at loud with tears all over her place.

Everyone was slightly taken a back from her outburst as Ritsu spoke again, "Who's the idiot who told you that!?'' she exclaimed.

Mio kept on sobbing as she speaks, "I watch your performance earlier from MyBuddies and someone commented that I was replaced!'' she said as he continues to cry.

Immediately, Shinozaki pulls out his tablet and opens his MyBuddies account and began to check on the comment of the video he uploaded earlier as Yui and Asuza ran up to Mio to comfort her.

"So, what it says?'' Madoka asked in worry.

"Yup! Gilgamesh commented that Mio was replaced by a better bassist.'' Shinozaki said bluntly.

"Gilgamesh!? Why that no good tyrant and who the hell introduces him to MyBuddies!'' Ritsu growled as she cracks her knuckles.

"Though I'm surprised that he thinks that Chizuru was a better bassist.'' Oohori commented.

"I don't know if I should be happy with that.'' Chizuru stated with a bummed look.

Back to Mio, the girls began to explain to her that they were just helping the blonde and they would never replace her.

Mio while still sobbing seems relieve, "R-really?'' she asked.

"Of course! We would never replace you, senpai.'' Asuza said reassuring the elder girl.

Yui nodded cheerfully, "Azu-nyan's right! We would never replace you even if you were hit by a car, got your hands injured or even lost an eyesight.'' she said bluntly.

Asuza stares at her with shock while Mio was down-right horrified from Yui's comment.

"Yui-senpai…I always wonder what's goin on that pretty little head of yours.'' Asuza grumbled in annoyance as Yui just tilted her head.

As this is happening, two persons whom shares the same name watches everyone with an amused face.

"You sure hang out with a lively bunch.'' Asuna chuckles.

Yuuki nodded, "As much as I love being alone, I find myself enjoying each of their company.'' he replied with a smile.

Asuna then gave him a curious glance, "By the way, is there another reason you had Chizuru do this?'' she asked.

Yuuki looks at her with a small smile, "Quite perspective of you and yes, I had him to do this to build up his courage to do things such as confessing his feelings, but he still has a long way to go.'' he explained.

"So he still had doubts?''

Yuuki nodded, "But I know he can overcome this…I had faith in him.'' he replied as Asuna smiled as they look at Chizuru waving at them.

"Hey! We are about to head to Bruno's Cafe!'' he called out as everyone began to fill in the van.

Yuuki turns Asuna, "Wanna come with us?'' he offered.

Asuna chuckled, "I would love to.'' she replied as the two joins the others.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Earth 113-**

 **Izu Oshima Island, Isshiki Residence**

The next day, it was early in the morning as we see the gang sleeping in the cramped lab after a night of games and waiting. The doctor is sleeping on his chair snoring loudly, Himawari and Tsukuru are sleeping with their heads on a table, Duo is sleeping on a pile of papers on the floor, Akane and Kenji are both leaning on the wall with the Akane's head on Kenji's shoulders.

Then a loud beep was heard jolting everyone awake.

"What was that!?'' Duo asked as he got up from the floor.

The doctor shook his head to get to rid of the drowsiness before looking at he computer screen which made him smile, "Everyone it's done!'' he declared.

Everyone smiled as they saw the bar is finally full. They then surround the machine as the doctor opens the hatch which belch out smoke but no one is seem affected by it. As the smoke clears out revealing a silver-metallic briefcase in it.

"Wow…'' Akane said in awe.

"Okay…aside from the changes, it still looks like a normal briefcase.'' Tsukuru stated with a raised eyebrow.

"You think?'' the doctor said with an amused smirk, "Duo! Try lifting that briefcase.'' he ordered.

Duo complied and tried to lift it but to everyone's surprise, he couldn't lift it even an inch, "Okay that was heavy!'' he commented as he flexed his arm.

The doctor then turns to Kenji, "Now you lift it Kenji.'' he said.

Kenji nervously nodded as he grips the handle tightly, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and with grunt he lifts it up and to his and everyone's surprise, he manage to lift it as easy as picking up a stone.

"H-how?'' Kenji asked in shock.

Duo then answered him, "Remember when the doctor as for a blood sample from you.'' he said as Kenji nodded, "Well…he infused your blood in this briefcase to make sure your the only person who can use it.'' he explained.

"So it's kinda like the Vivid System where the keys we had can only be use by us!'' Himawari said earning a nod from the doctor.

"I guess the only difference is that while I first own the key I manage to share it with Aoi, Wakaba and Himawari while the briefcase doesn't have the ability to do that." Akane shared her thoughts which earned a weird look from everyone, "What?'' she asked.

"I'm surprised that you know that despite that brain of yours.'' Himawari said bluntly.

Akane slightly offended pouted at her, "I'm not that dumb you now!'' she said before huffing away earning a laugh from everyone.

As the laughter died down, the doctor turns to Kenji, "So young man, how about we test out that new weapon of yours!?'' he suggested.

"Well…where should we do it? I don't think I see a place here where we can practice a dangerous weapon like this.'' Kenji commented.

"We could always go there.'' Tsukuru said with a smirk.

Kenji gave her a deadpan look, "Let me guess…'' he said.

Then the scene changes.

"...were doing it here in the junkyard.'' he grumbles as the location changes back to the junkyard but this time they are in spacious lot with five dummies made in sack and is tied in a stick at the opposite side.

"Rather than do it in the streets, it would disturb the townsfolk.'' Tsukuru stated.

"YOU DON"T THINK I KNOW THAT!'' Kenji retorted (finally!).

"Okay! Knock it off so we can finally start!'' the doctor called out holding a tablet.

Kenji complied as he stood stool yards away from the dummies.

"All right! Since your blood is infuse in that weapon it will activate once you given it a command.'' the doctor explained.

Kenji nodded before closing his eyes to concentrate, as few seconds later he can feel that his soul is resonating with the briefcase, it was weird but warm feeling at the same time, he then open his eyes before giving a command, "OPEN!'' he ordered.

As on cue, the briefcase opened and began to transform into a bulky version of the DS-39 machine gun which is pitch black with bullet belt dangling on the side.

"Wow!'' Akane said in awe.

Duo whistled, "That's a real beauty!'' he commented.

"Now start firing!'' the doctor ordered.

"GRAAAGH!'' Kenji let out a huge battle cry as he began to fire his weapon at he helpless dummies as he continues to fire, bullet shells jumped to the smoke and despite his continuous barrage of attacks the bullet belt doesn't seem to ran out while the dummies are getting torn to pieces.

"Good thing I wasn't on the receiving end of that gun.'' Tsukru gulped nervously.

"I think everyone does.'' Himawari stated.

"Now command your weapon to shift!'' the doctor said.

Kenji nodded, "Shift!'' he barked as the DS-39 was transformed into a portable cannon, then he fired a huge cannonball directly at the tattered dummies which created a huge explosion completely annihilating the poor sacks, "Woah.'' he said after seeing the explosion.

The doctor looks up from his tablet with a smile, "Well…it's a success.'' he said.

Later we see everyone finishing up cleaning the place as everyone are gathered around Kenji and his new weapon.

"I'll say that machine is one massive mass of destruction.'' Tsukuru commented a grin.

"Aren't you a bit exaggerating?'' Akane asked nervously.

"You're lucky to obtain a weapon like that.'' Duo said with a thumbs-up.

Kenji smiled, "Thanks but this isn't just mine.'' he said while shaking his head.

"What do you mean?'' Himawari asked in confusion.

Kenji looks at everyone, "What I mean is that this weapon is not mine alone, we created this together so the ownership of this weapon not only falls to me…'' he explained as he turns to everyone with a smile, "…it belongs to everyone and I can't thank you enough for making this possible.'' he finished as everyone smiled back at him.

"No problems bro!'' Duo replied with another thumbs-up.

"Stop it! You're making me blush.'' Tsukuru stated bashfully while cupping her cheeks.

"I'm happy to help.'' Himawari smiled.

It was touching moment for everyone, sadly it didn't last when they heard Akane's stomach grumble.

The redhead smiled bashfully as she rub the back of her head, "Ehehe…I guess my tummy is thinking about other things.'' she said in embarrassment.

"Way to ruin the mood.'' Himawari deadpans.

"Well we are in a hurry coming over here that we forgot breakfast, I say we go back to our house and have something to eat or Momo will get mad at us.'' the doctor suggested as everyone cheered.

The gang left the junkyard with big smiles in their faces.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy, Lelouch's Office**

Inside the clock tower, we go inside the headmaster's office. Lelouch is currently doing some paper works when Ginpachi barges in.

"Headmaster, I got something to report.'' Ginpachi said while picking his nose.

Lelouch sighed at the samurai-posing teacher, "Mr. Sakata, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering my office.'' he berated him with a calm voice.

The silver-haired just shrugged, "Well…I tend to forgot maybe next time put up a sign in front of your door.'' he lazily suggested.

"You know I can't do that.''

"Oh yeah…it would block the sign that says 'Headmaster's Office'."

Lelouch once again sighed, "All right…what is it that you want to report?'' he asked.

"I just got a message from Dr. Isshiki that Kenji Kazama has obtain a weapon.'' he reported with a blank look.

The headmaster smiled, "That is good, I'm glad that he figures out that he needed a weapon before taking on a mission.'' he stated.

"Well he has reach the certain level but can't still go on missions since Class 1 aren't allowed yet to join.'' the lazy teacher said before turning to the headmaster, "And I wonder why?'' he asked.

"You already know the answer to that.''

Ginpachi blinks for a minute before realizing what he meant, "Does it have to do with Chizuru Tachibana?'' he asked.

The headmaster nodded before standing up facing the window, "Just like Kenji Kazama, Chizuru Tachibana is already in a level where he is allowed to take on missions and we need both of them to gain experience at the same time but the major problem is Chizuru's lack of motivation and self-doubts.'' he explained.

"I get that but why the whole class?'' Ginpachi asked once again.

Lelouch turns to him, "In order to fully test their capabilities, Class 1 needed a capable leader outside class…'' he said before looking back at the window, "…and those two had the ability to lead them in a battle.'' he finished.

Ginpachi sighed, "I just hope you know what you're doing.'' he said.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine.'' he replied before going back to his desk, "By the way, I heard a student of your class got into an accident, what just happened?'' he asked.

Ginpachi flicks a booger, "I think that's a story for the next chapter."

 **A/N: And done! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Anyway if you are wondering about the song used in this chapter it's entitled** _ **Stay**_ **by Cueshe. And about MyBuddies, it's this fic's version of FaceBook, Instagram and Twitter all combined in one, nice isn't it!**

 **Here are the characters whom debuted in this chapter:**

 **Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online**

 **Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara**

 **As for the next chapter, we'll be taking a look in another event that happened during the last three chapters. And who got involve in accident? Well, just like Ginpachi-sensei said it is story for the next chapter.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	9. Chapter 9 Chronicles of a Yuri Couple

**A/N: Welcome back with a new chappie of All Worlds Alliance Stories. Sorry for the late update, I just barely manage to get a break from work and men...those people in charge in work are a slave-driver, if it weren't for the good payment I would have bash their snotty little faces.**

 **Ehem...pardon me...**

 **Anyway before we start, I'm going to point out things I forgot to say from the previous chapter.**

 **First is about Homura and Madoka, it was revealed from the last chapter that they were runaways from their home world and plans to go back, don't worry the gang will come along with them only a bit later.**

 **Second is Chizuru and Kenji being leaders, I know what you're thinking, why do they get to lead why not Naruto since his a Hokage in the making, Luffy since he is captain of his own crew and Nanoha since she has experience of being a leader, well…the three of them 'do' deserve to be a leaders but I'm giving the leadership part for the two rookies for better character development plus someone has to root for the underdogs.**

 **Third is about Yui Hirasawa's abilities, Yui in canon is totally a normal girl but in this fic she gain a unique ability that will be explain in some other time. Actually, not only her but other normal characters from Canon stories has also gain unique powers.**

 **Now I finally got that out of my system, let's get it on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Tokyo Hospital**

In a hospital somewhere in Tokyo, we go inside one of it's rooms where we see Nanoha, Madoka, Homura, Maka, Naruto, Kisame, two unnamed males, a female doctor and a sleep deprived Haruka.

The first unnamed boy was short as Chizuru. He has broom-like brushed up orange hair with black eyes, he wears a gray open hoodie over a black sando, tiger-striped baggy shorts and white converse. This is Jirou Yoshidayama.

The second unnamed boy was tall...like very tall. He has a deep shaded black hair with light-brown eyes. He has a fairly lean build body but not exceptionally well-built. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with a big T in the middle, black pants and boots. This is Takatoshi Tsuda or Big Taka to his circle of friends.

The female doctor has a short blonde hair with purple eyes. She wears a white lab coat over a brown uniform jacket and skirt with a white shirt underneath, black tights and brown shoes. This is Shamal, a good friend of Nanoha.

All of them are gathered around a bed.

Of whom's?

Yuu Sonoda.

Currently Yuu is sleeping soundly on her bed with a bandage wrapped around her head with a dextrose right next to her bed. Shamal was looking at a clipboard before turning to Nanoha as her colleague spoke.

"How is she Dr. Shamal?'' the Ace of Aces asked in worry.

"Your'e friend here only suffers a minor concoction on the head but other than that she is fine, though it might take a while for her to wake up.'' the doctor replied making Nanoha and everyone sighed in relief, "I need to go and check out the other patients but please feel free to call me.'' she said.

"Thank you, Dr. Shamal.'' Maka bowed followed by everyone which made the doctor smile.

"It's no problem." she replied as she left the room.

As the doctor left, Chizuru and Kenji came rushing in with worried looks. Chizuru was currently heading towards a bookstore when he heard the news while Kenji got the news when he is on his way back from Earth 113.

"Hey Guys.'' Chizuru greeted.

"How is she?'' Kenji asked.

Nanoha smiled at the two, "The doctor said that she suffered a minor concoction on her head but she now fine.'' she replied.

"But it will take her time to wake though.'' Madoka added sadly.

"So she's is in a coma?'' Kenji asked.

"No...fortunately but the impact on her will keep her out of consciousness from some time.'' Kisame answered with worry written on his face.

"I hope she wakes up soon.'' Maka said.

"Should I use Kurama's chakra to help her?'' Naruto suggested as he was about to put his hand on Yuu's arm.

The ex-Akatsuki member shook his head, "Thanks but that won't work while she had her own chakra network she has is not yet fully train to use chakra so it won't work.'' Kisame explained.

"Darn.'' the blonde ninja muttered in disappointment.

"So, all we can do is wait, will that be okay.'' Kenji said.

"We hope so.'' Nanoha replied sadly.

"I have another question.'' Chizuru said, "How is she?'' he asked pointing at Haruka whom has bags on her eyes which devoid of life while sitting on a chair.

Takatoshi spoke, "She's been like that since yesterday.'' as the tall boy walks towards her. He and Jirou were there when the accident happened and was the one who called for help.

"She hasn't been sleeping and eating either.'' Jirou added with worry.

"Yuu-chan got hurt because of me...Yuu-chan got her hurt because of me...'' Haruka muttered over and over.

"And she has been blaming herself ever since.'' Maka said.

"If this keeps up it will take a toll on her health.'' Nanoha said in worry.

"What just happened anyway?'' Kenji asked.

"We don't know the full details but all we know that Sonoda-san got her head injury from a fall and how, we don't know.'' Takatoshi answered.

"We tried to ask her but she won't talk.'' Maka said.

Chizuru thought for a bit before he spoke, "Let me talk to her.'' he said as he walks towards the redhead.

Homura huffed, "What help can you do?'' she said earning her a look of disapproval from Madoka.

"At least let me try.'' the blonde non-ninja replied without looking back as he stopped in front of Haruka before kneeling, "Hey...Haruka, it's me, Chizuru...'' he said softly. "...can you please tell me what happened?'' he asked but Haruka looked away, "Come on, don't be like that, we're your friends and we are all worried not just for Yuu-san but for you as well, Haruka.'' he said kindly as the redhead looks back to him as she stares at his kind blue eyes, "Please?'' he said as Haruka stayed still for a second before giving him a small nod.

Everybody was surprised that Haruka responded to Chizuru.

"H-how? How did he manage to convince her?'' Maka asked in surprise.

Nanoha smiled, "I knew he had it in him.'' she said.

"What?'' Kenji asked at her.

"Nothing."

Chizuru took a deep breath before speaking again, "So...please explain to us what happened?'' he asked once more.

Haruka nodded, "Yuu-chan and I were kissing when...'' she started explaining.

Chizuru was listening carefully when his eyes, along with everyone minus Naruto & Kisame, widen when they heard the word 'kiss', "Woah! Hang on there for a minute!'' he said as Haruka paused, "Did you just said that you two kissed?'' he asked as Haruka nodded, "Does that mean that you two like each other that way?'' he asked again which she nodded again, "And does that mean you two are in a relationship?'' he once again asked and of course she nodded, "Oh...wow...'' he said in surprise when his face fell in to a deadpan, "Okay which of you people here is aware of that?'' he asked without looking back to everyone.

Naruto and Kisame raised their hands like they were inside a classroom filled with 5-year old.

"Naruto-san! Kisame-san too!'' Maka said in shock.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly as Kisame spoke, "We actually know about it when first met them when Naruto and I accidentally caught them kissing.'' he explained.

"And you never told anyone?'' Maka asked.

"Well we did promised them not to tell anyone.'' Naruto replied.

"That's understandable.'' Nanoha said.

"Still...I'm surprised by that, I know they are close but I had no idea that they like each other that way.'' Maka said in shock, she has no idea what to say about a girl loving another girl.

"You and I both.'' Kenji followed.

Homura then huffed, "That was foolish of them.'' she said earning her glares from everyone but no one noticed that Haruka's hands twitched when she said that, "A person once told me that a girl cannot love another girl and of what happened I guess what she said is tru-'' she didn't get to finish of what she is saying when a fist connects to her face.

This was a surprise for everyone because the one who punch her was Haruka.

Homura stumbled back but Madoka, Maka and Nanoha caught her while Haruka was being held back by Kenji, Takatoshi and Naruto.

Homura eyes widen in shock before facing the redhead, "What the hell are you doing!?'' she yelled in anger.

Haruka struggles to break free from the boys arms, "You...you have no right to say that! I love Yuu-chan more than anything!'' she shouted as she desperately tried to break free so she can strangle the raven haired girl.

"And look what love has gotten in you two...'' Homura spoke as she points her finger at the sleeping Yuu, "...your lover over there only got into trouble!'' she hissed.

"Huh? Talking about lovers when you don't have any idea what it is!'' Haruka sneered.

"Shut up.''

Chizuru quickly got in between them despite the two are being held back already, "Okay that's enough, you two!'' he scolded as he turns to Homura, "Homu-chan, what you said is uncalled for, you should really think before you say anything!'' he said sternly. Homura huffed at him before looking away. Chizuru then turns to Haruka with a calm look, "And Haruka, please calm down, Yuu-san won't like it if she see you like this.'' he said.

Haruka at first was still breathing heavily but she slowly calms down prompting for the three boys to let her go, "I'm sorry everyone...I'm sorry for punching you Homura...'' she said softly.

The raven haired girl only looked away. Madoka then looks at her with a disapproving look and mouthed to her that they will talk later making her gulp.

Nanoha sighed in relief as she smiled at Chizuru.

Kisame chuckled, "Looks like Chizuru-boy got things under control.'' he commented.

"I'll say.'' Jirou agreed.

Chizuru waited for Haruka to completely clam down before speaking, "So can you tell us what happened?'' he asked.

Haruka took a deep breath.

 **(FLASH BACK from Yesterday)**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

It's another fine day in AWA Academy.

And love is in the air...seriously, it's not even Valentines Day or any romantic occasions but the school park is filled with couples. Whether they are truly in love or just stuck with each other, we see couples talking, flirting, eating cakes at the shop or even exchanging cheesy words like schmoopy doopy uhhh...whatever that comes out from their lips.

But let us leave the hundreds of couples in the park and go inside the room of Class 1 to see a certain couple. But compared to other couples whom's genders are different, this two shares the same gender - a girl. One girl is a redhead whom is currently on top of an orange haired girl, both are on their desk kissing each other rather...passionately.

But all things must come to an end since...

"I need to breath!'' the orange haired girl exclaimed removing her mouth from the other panting heavily before lightly hitting the redhead with her notes on the face, "Mou...Haruka-san, you told me we would only kiss for a second but we were kissing for almost a minute!'' she complained with a pout.

"Teehee...but you did enjoy it, Yuu-chan.'' Haruka teased.

Yuu blushed before huffing, "Well I do enjoyed but I'm kinda worried that people might walk in and see us, we don't want to repeat what happened like last time!'' she said as she remembered Naruto and Kisame catching them kissing each other.

"Don't worry Yuu-chan, Naruto-san and Kisame-san already promised us that they won't tell anyone.''

"But what if another person sees us and tells everyone.'' Yuu countered.

Haruka made a face or realization, "Oh...I never thought of that!'' she said with her hand on her mouth.

"Mou...Haruka...''

"Teehee...I think we should call it a day and go home for now.'' Haruka suggested.

"Um!'' Yuu agreed cheerfully.

The two then packed their bags and went there way out of the room. They then used the transporter pod which transferred them in a huge lobby with many circular entrance in each corner.

The lobby is called the Dimensional Gateway, this is where students would go in and out of ZeroTopia.

As other students began to exits the gates, Yuu and Haruka took their time to wait for their turn.

"Uhh...I wanna go home already...'' Yuu whined.

"Please be patient Yuu-chan, Nanoha-chan said that each gates can be only use one at a time since many of our schoolmates are from other worlds.'' Haruka explained.

Yuu sighed, "You're right...maybe we should get some ice cream from the stand over there.'' she suggested.

"Okay.''

As Yuu was about to walk, she accidentally bumps into someone. Yuu looks up and saw that she bump into someone...big...like really big.

"How ya doin?'' the tall boy asked.

Haruka eventually recognized the titanic young man, "Takatoshi-san!'' she greeted.

"Oh Haruka, how ya doin?'' Takatoshi greeted before asking her the same question.

Haruka giggled, "I'm fine, Yuu-chan and I was about to go that ice cream stand over there before heading home.'' she replied while pointing her finger at the ice cream stand, "So how about you?'' she asked.

"Me and my friend over there are about to head home when I bump to Sonoda-san, sorry about that.'' he apologized.

Yuu shook her head, "No it's fine!'' she said with a smile.

"Hey Big Taka! We're next to go!'' a boy with a broom-like hair called while waving his arms.

"I'm coming Jirou! Sorry but I need to go, I had other duties to attend, see ya later.'' Takatoshi said before leaving the girls whom waves goodbye at him.

Yuu then turn to Haruka, "What duties is he talking about?'' she asked.

"Oh, he's the vice president of their school's student council.'' the redhead answered.

"Woah...so he's part of a student council like Onee-chan!'' Yuu said in awe.

Suddenly the two sneezed.

"Goodness...are we catching a cold?'' Haruka asked as she covers her mouth.

"I think someone is talking about us.'' Yuu replied as she rubs her nose.

"Who could that be?''

"Onee-chan probably."

The two girls then laughed not knowing that the reason they sneezed is because of a certain blonde boy with blue eyes' speech.

After getting ice cream, the two were called that they can now exits the gate, the two then raced over there before exiting in the gate.

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Tokyo City**

The two girls then came out from an alleyway. Luckily no one was around to see that.

Haruka stretched her arms, "Aaahh...I really had fun today at school!'' she commented cheerfully.

"Um!'' Yuu chirped in agreement.

"Nee...Yuu-chan, wanna do some shopping before heading home?'' Haruka suggested.

Yuu thought about it before nodding, "Let's do that! I do wanna buy some creampuffs!'' she said happily.

The two girls would then exit the alleyway with arms lock with each other as they head towards the mall. Inside, they would encounter some of their friends such as Nanoha whom came out from the bookstore, Maka whom is currently in a swimsuit store(of course, the pig-tailed girl would deny buying one), Kisame in a cafe where Mai is working and Takatoshi accompanied by Jirou buying some stuffs for his school's student council.

The two girls would continue to roam around the mall, they would stop in an arcade to play Dance Dance Revolution or Taiko no Drums. They would later encounter Taichi, Armin and Yugi whom are looking for a nice place for the blind date they are planning and the girls would later received a message of a photo of Kenji and his companions goofing around a dumpsite which made the girls laughed.

The rest of the day continued for the two girls whom are having the best time of their lives.

As night came the two are ready to go home when Haruka looks at her phone and opens her MyBuddies account as she saw the video of Chizuru singing.

"Woah! He is good!'' Haruka praised as she is astonished by his singing.

"So she is serenading Akemi-san, I still don't get why he likes her.'' Yuu commented. Much like Shinozaki and Madoka, she has her suspicions that the blue-eyed blonde has a crush with the broody face.

"He probably have his reasons.'' Haruka said while hoping the best to Chizuru.

As the two girls approaches an escalator going downwards, two ugly looking thugs stopped in front of them.

"Hey there cuties, wanna have some fun.'' the ugly thug# 1 suggested with an ugly smirk.

Yuu got scared and went to hide behind Haruka as the redhead stood her ground as she shook in fear as she held Yuu close not wanting any of the thugs to come any closer to her lover.

"I-I-I'm sorry but we are not interested." Haruka replied nervously.

"Oh...why not?'' the ugly thug# 2 asked in a mock surprise.

"Yeah, the two four us us would have some 'fun'.'' the ugly thug# 1 said as he emphasized the word fun.

"I-i-its b-because...'' Haruka began to think of what she should do when a thought came to her however it was risky cause it might make Yuu angry but thinking of the situation she had no choice, "...it's because...'' she turns to Yuu, it's all or nothing, as she kissed her on the lips shocking the orange head and the ugly thugs and after Haruka removed her lips from Yuu before facing the ugly thugs, "...she and I girlfriends!'' she declared with a determined but slightly scared expression.

"HARUKA, YOU IDIOT!'' Yuu yelled in embarrassment.

Haruka has comical tears flowing down her face, _"I did that for you though."_ she thought.

The two ugly thugs were silent from shock at first but suddenly the first thug gritted his teeth in anger, "So you are lesbians huh?'' he said as he glare them making them flinch, "I FUCKIN HATE LESBIANS!'' he screamed as he pushed the two girl causing them to fall down the escalator.

The two girls screamed as they fall down the escalator.

The two ugly thugs would have followed them down and do something more but was stopped when they heard a voice.

"YOU BASTARD!''

The first thug turns around only to received a huge boot on the face courtesy of Takatoshi, the impact was so strong that the thug fell down on the floor unconscious. The second thug would have attack Takatoshi when Jirou jumps on his back and put him on a headlock.

"Go to sleep!'' Jirou hissed as the thug slowly loosing his consciousness before falling down on the floor out cold.

As security guards came to apprehend the two thugs, Takatoshi and Jirou came down from the escalator and rushed towards the two girls lying down on the bottom.

"Haruka, are ya okay!?'' Takatoshi asked with worry for his friend.

Haruka slowly got up, she was hurt but is still able to move, "I-I'm okay...'' she said when she remembered someone, "Yuu! Is Yuu okay?'' she asked.

"Uhh...guys...'' Jirou called with a broken voice.

The two turns to him to see him holding Yuu up with blood dripping from the back of her head.

Haruka's eyes shrunk in horror, "YUU!'' she screamed as she rushed towards her lover.

"Oh no, we need a medic!'' Takatoshi called out.

"I'm on it!'' a concerned man comply before leaving.

Takatoshi went beside Jirou as he tore a piece of his shirt and puts it behind the back of Yuu's head to try stopping it from bleeding, "Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Please hang in there! Yuu-chan!'' Haruka begs as tears are falling from her eyes.

"YUU-CHAN!''

 **(End of FLASH BACK)**

"And that's what happened.'' Haruka said with tears in her eyes after finishing her story.

Everyone were quiet. All are feeling sorry for the redhead though they were thinking of a what could be a better way for Haruka to deal with thugs...you know...like simply walking away or kicking the thugs on the nuts before running. Homura would have said something but Chizuru beat her to it.

"I don't mind your relationship with Yuu-san but kissing her in front of those thugs was pretty stupid.'' the blonde bluntly making Haruka flinched.

"Chizuru! That was mean!'' Madoka exclaimed.

"And you said I should think before I say something.'' Homura said hypocritically.

Chizuru turns to them with an annoyed look, "Let me finish...'' he said before turning back to Haruka, "...like I said it was pretty stupid but it's understandable, you said it yourself, you got no choice and while your move may be wrong your determination to protect Yuu-san is all that matters and I deeply admire that.'' he explained.

"But...Yuu-chan got her hurt because of-'' she tried to say but was cut-off when Chizuru puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Please...don't blame yourself, Yuu-san won't like that. Would you want Yuu-san to feel guilty that your blaming yourself or would you want her to feel the same way if this happens to you?'' he asked as Haruka stares at him, "So please stay strong for her and don't blame yourself.'' he said with a smile.

Haruka was silent before she wipes the strands of tears from her eyes, "Thank you Chizuru, I needed that.'' she smiled before pulling him into a hug.

Chizuru felt awkward from this, "Umm...your welcome...'' he said as he keeps himself from hugging her back...in front of Homura.

Naruto then stand next to Kisame, "I think I see now why the school supports this dude.'' he whispered as ex-criminal chuckled.

Nanoha smiled at the scene as Maka is beginning to respect the blue-eyed blonde.

Once Haruka broke the hug, Chizuru spoke, "And one more thing...I think you stop hiding your relationship from everyone.'' he suggested.

"But...but...wouldn't people find it wierd?'' Haruka asked nervously.

"Besides Homu-chan over there, I think everyone doesn't mind.'' he replied with everyone nodding their heads in agreement while the raven-haired girl looks away.

"But..but...''

"Hey! You love her, don't cha?'' he asked.

"Yes.'' she replied softly.

"And your proud of it?''

"Yes!'' she said a lot louder than the last time.

"Then show it! Show to everyone that your proud of it! Like I said before, it doesn't matter if you love an older or a younger person or loving the same gender, as long as your love for each other is real then that is all that matters.'' he explained.

Haruka's face lights up while raising her first, "Yes! I'm proud of it and I'm not a shame to admit it!'' she shouted in determination.

"Thattagirl!''

Kenji looks at them with a bewildered look, "I like Chizuru's speech but Haruka's reply kinda sound wrong.'' he said.

"Let's leave it that way.'' Takatoshi replied with a sheepish smile.

Maka then spoke, "Now that we know what happened, what now?'' she asked.

"I think we should have Haruka to go home and get something to eat and a well deserve rest, she really need it.'' Nanoha suggested.

"But...I wanna stay with Yuu-chan...'' she protested.

"You better listen Takayama-san, you have to go home and rest, you can come back again later.'' Kisame said.

"Don't worry, me and Jirou would look after her while you're gone.'' Takatoshi volunteered.

"But what about your student council duties?'' Kenji asked.

"He can just call them and had her sister take his work, I think they would understand.'' Jirou replied.

Haruka thought about it for a minute, "All right...I'll go home for now...'' she said.

As she packed her things, she decided to hold Yuu's hands, "I'll be gone for a while Yuu-chan but don't worry...I'll be back.'' she said softly but before she could let go of her hand she felt a spark, "Huh?'' she said in shock.

"What is it?'' Kenji asked in concern.

"I felt an electricity while holding Yuu-chan's hand!'' she replied nervously but despite that she hasn't let go of her lover's hand.

Then suddenly Yuu's unconscious form began to glow as more sparks of electricity are coming out from her and the redhead's hand.

"Y-Yuu-chan!'' Haruka called put in concern.

"Oy! What is goin?'' Naruto asked in shock.

Maka was silent when she realized something, "Wait a minute...'' she said before she use her Soul Perception.

Soul Perception - is a Meister-exclusive ability in which relates to the ability to perceive souls of other individuals and, depending on their skill level, can 'read' a person's soul to a certain degree.

In Maka's view, she sees two circular-shape soul with a face. One is colored orange with pigtails indicating that it's Yuu's and the second was pinkish-red which is Haruka's. Both souls are sending sparks at each other looking all happy.

"There souls...are resonating!'' Maka exclaimed in shock.

"What do you mean by that?'' Madoka asked in worried.

"It only means one thing..." Nanoha said as she watches the events transpiring in front of her.

Suddenly the glow quickly engulfs Yuu's body as she transform into something and once the glow died down, a long object appeared on Haruka's hand which was previously holding Yuu's hand.

"...is that...'' Jirou muttered.

"...a rapier!'' Chizuru exclaimed in awe.

"Yuu's weapon form...a rapier...'' Maka muttered in shock.

"Wait! How did that happen?'' Kenji asked in confusion.

"I guess the moment Takayama-san held Sonoda's hand triggered both their souls to activate her inept ability to form into a weapon!'' Kisame theorized.

"Yuu-chan!'' Haruka called out at the rapier on her hand.

 **"Haruka!''** the rapier replied.

"Yuu-chan! You're awake!'' she cheered.

 **"Yes I am! But what is goin on? Why I'm like this?''** Yuu asked in panic.

Nanoha decided to answer her, "Sonoda-san, please calm down and we'll explain everything.'' she said. And with that the Ace of Aces began to explain everything to the recently discovered weapon shifter.

 **"So I'm a weapon and Haruka my meister...just like Maka and Soul!''** Yuu contemplated.

"That's about it.'' Nanoha replied.

 **"AWESOME! Does this mean that we get to fight alongside with all you?''** Yuu asked in anticipation.

"Of course but you need to train first before you do that.'' Maka answered before looking at Haruka, "The question is, are you up for it?'' she asked.

Haruka thought about it before speaking, "I know it's gonna be hard but if this the way that I can protect Yuu-chan then I'll do it!'' she answered with her face filled with determination.

"Well...it's a good thing the school always had its doors open for more trainees." Nanoha replied with a smile.

Haruka face beam in happiness before looking at her rapier, "You hear that Yuu-chan! We're totally in this!'' she said excitedly.

 **"HOORAY!''** Yuu cheered.

Haruka's eyes then softened, "Yuu-chan, I'm sorry for everything that happen, I hope you could forgive me for kissing you in public.'' she said.

 **"Don't worry, I understand but I'm pretty miffed that our relationship is out in the bag.''** she replied with a pout.

"Don't worry, like I said we don't mind...except for Homu-chan.'' Chizuru said with a huge grin.

 **"Well let her say what she wants, her opinions doesn't matter to me anyway!''** she said making everyone laugh except for the raven-haired girl whom only glared at the talking rapier.

As the laughter died down, Yuu decided to ask a question, **"So...how do I turn back?''**.

Maka smiled, "Just think to yourself that you want to transform back.'' she answered.

And Yuu did just that as the rapier once again glows transforming her back in her human form still in a hospital gown.

"Wow...that's was amazing!'' Yuu said.

"Ahh...YEAH!'' Takatoshi and Jirou said at the same time making everyone minus Homura laughed.

Later...

Nanoha went to Shamal and explained everything that happened, Shamal understands and proceeds to help Nanoha for some paper works for Yuu's release. Naruto and Kisame already left to tell everyone that Yuu is fine and Madoka and Homura also left with the pinkhead ready to grill the nervous broody face once they reach their dorms. The only ones left in Yuu's room are Chizuru, Takatoshi, Maka, Jirou, Kenji and Haruka.

Though Takatoshi and Jirou were about to leave.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us, Takatoshi-san...Jirou-san...'' Haruka said while bowing.

"It's no prob! Because were are not snobs! So whenever you got a prob just call the Certified G and Big Taka to help you out!'' Jirou replied with a gruff voice.

"And Haruka and Yuu, we got one word to say for you...AND-WE'RE-GOING-TO-SPELL-IT-OUT-FOR-YOU! A-W-E-S-O-M-E..." Takatoshi followed with a high voice while Jirou spells the word in the air.

"aaawwweeSSSSOOOOMMMMEEE!'' the two chanted merrily making Haruka & Yuu giggle.

For Kenji...he is weirded out, "Do they have to say it like that?'' he asked.

"Let them be.'' Chizuru replied.

As Takatoshi and Jirou left the room, Maka turns to the two girls, "Well...I hope you two are ready for your training tomorrow.'' she said.

"Thanks for volunteering, you definitely would a big help for us.'' Haruka replied with a smile.

"Um!'' Yuu chirped.

Maka rubs the back of her head sheepishly, "Geez...you're making me blush...'' she said.

"Ain't you embarrassed.'' Chizuru said with a grin.

"Shut up!''

Later Nanoha and Shamal arrived and told Yuu is allowed to leave the hospital. After packing up, the five exits the hospital as Haruka & Yuu were accompanied by Kenji going to Uzumaki Villa while Nanoha & Chizuru decided to have a walk in a nearby park.

"Today was rather eventful.'' Chizuru commented with both hands at his back.

Nanoha smiled, "I'm just glad things turns out fine in the end.'' she said as she was relieved that Yuu is finally okay.

"Yeah...I just hope that an accident like that won't happen again but seeing how cruel our world is, I highly doubt that.'' he said.

Nanoha nodded her head at his statement, "I agree,'' she said as the two continues to walk while greeting familiar faces such as Mato and her friends, Mio Akiyama and Mio Sakamoto and Eri Sawachika. Then Nanoha turns to the blue-eyed blond with a smile, "But you know, you were amazing back there!'' she said.

"How so?''

"The way you talk Haruka out of her depression and as well encouraging her to be true to herself was very noble.'' she explained.

"I just did what did what I can I do for a friend.'' he said with a smile.

Nanoha smiled back before her face turn to somber, "So...are you still doubting yourself?'' she asked.

Chizuru stopped on his tracks when she asked him a question and he knows what she meant, he sighed before answering, "I don't know...but I think I'm getting out of there...but...I still need more time to think.'' he said with a small smile.

Nanoha smiled back as she puts a hand on the smaller boy, "It's all right, take your time.'' she said.

The two continues to walk with Nanoha's hand still on Chizuru's shoulder with one thought on the Ace of Aces mind.

 _"Once you made up your mind, I will be by your side when that time comes.''_

 **A/N: That's a wrap! Finally got this out of my system.**

 **Are you surprise that Yuu turns into a weapon? I've been wondering for a long time of what ability should Haruka & Yuu would have and upon re-watching Soul Eater, this idea came to mind. So expect to Haruka and Yuu to take action in future mission fics.**

 **As for Nanoha & Chizuru's relationship, the two will have a teacher-student to a brother-sister relationship, so expect this two bond for the next chapters.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Shamal from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

 **Jirou Yoshidayama from School Rumble**

 **Takatoshi Tsuda from Seitokai Yakuindomo**

 **The two ugly thugs are OCs of mine but don't worry they won't be appearing anytime soon.**

 **Also, if you find Takatoshi & Jirou's behavior and moves familiar, they are actually based from Enzo Amore and Big Cass from WWE. Pretty neat, huh?**

 **Next chapter and hopefully I get to write sooner, will be seeing Class 2 again with their plan of a blind date.**

 **Until then, paalam!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Blind Date

**A/N: Welcome back for a new chapter of All Worlds Alliance Stories and we are three chapters(this included) away before the Missions fics and I'm so excited.**

 **Last chapter, I got a positive reaction about how everyone accepts Haruka & Yuu's relationship and Yuu turning into a weapon.**

 **In this chapter, we'll be featuring the members of Class 2 and the blind date shenanigan that they planned from the fifth chapter all the way to the last one.**

 **And with xiodan56's question if there will be a character that are based from John Cena and Roman Reigns. Well, I already planned whom will be Reign's expy and as for Cena, he's already there just try figuring out who it is.**

 **And with that, let's get this engine started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Red Dormitory**

It was a fine sunny morning in the villa as we see people both local and offworlders walking around doing their business. We then go to the backyard of the red dormitory to see a group of boys along with a makeshift dinner table in the middle of the grassy yard.

The boys are Renji, Taiichi, Yugi, and a sweaty Harima Kenji.

"Wipe those sweat Kenji, this is just practice!'' Renji said annoyingly. Roka has already inform Kenji about the blind date and the boys are helping him prepare for it.

Right now, they were also doing a practice date, hence, the makeshift dinner table.

Kenji nodded and began to wipe his face with a towel Yugi gave to him. Meanwhile, Tai looks around annoyingly while waiting for someone.

"Where the hell is Armin and the girl he said whom is gonna help for this practice date!?'' he said in irritation.

"Have patience Tai, he will come.'' Yugi said calmly.

"I wonder who's the girl generous enough to help us.'' Renji said.

"I would have asked Sora and Mimi for help but they are busy and don't get me started with my sister.'' Tai said as he looks at his watch.

Renji snickered, "Men, you're so overprotective to your sister.'' he said when he remembered something, "Isn't your sister already have a boyfriend?'' he asked.

"Yeah.''

"So, aren't you worried for her?''

Tai smiled, "Of course I do but I trust her boyfriend that he will take care of her plus I know her boyfriend since he was very little.'' he replied with confidence getting Renji to nod in agreement.

"That's understandable.'' Yugi said.

Then coming out from the backdoor we see Armin walking towards with a girl following suit.

The girl has a brown complexion. She has reddish-brown hair that is kept in a ponytail that reaches the base of her neck with light brown eyes. She is currently wearing a red t-shirt, light brown shorts and white slippers. This is Sasha Blouse.

"Hey guys, I brought the girl that's gonna help us.'' Armin greeted.

"Sup!'' Sasha greeted cheerfully with a salute.

Tai's eyes widen in disbelief, "Sasha? You brought Sasha!'' he blurted.

Armin raised his hands in defence, "Sorry…she's the only one that accepted my request.'' he explained.

"How did you manage to convince her?'' Yugi asked.

The blonde wimp moved his eyes to the left, "I told her she gets free food.'' he said nervously.

"Yup!'' Sasha agreed cheerfully.

Tai pressed a palm on his face which slowly slides down, "Figures.'' he mumbled in frustration.

"Well it's better than nothing.'' Renji said with a shrug.

Tai the de-facto leader of this group sighed in defeat, "All right, let's get this over with.'' he said before turning to the poor gorilla, "Hey Kenji get over here!'' he called out which Kenji responded by walking towards them like a robot, "You better not act like that in the actual date!'' he preached.

"Yes.'' Kenji replied in a synthetic voice.

Tai sighed again, "Okay…Kenji, you need to complement the person in front you.'' he adviced.

Kenji gulp before nodding, "Hey Sasha…you look beautiful in that dress.'' he said nervously while imagining Sasha in an elegant dress.

"Yeah…she looks beautiful in her plain clothes.'' Renji snickered before getting elbowed by Armin.

"Thanks!'' Sasha still innocent replied cheerfully.

Tai then looks at Kenji again, "Now…I want you to be a gentleman and politely lead her to the table.'' he said.

Kenji nodded before turning to the smiling Sasha, "Shall we take a seat?'' he asked as he gestures his hand on the table.

"Sure!'' she replied as she and Kenji went towards the makeshift dinner table.

Tai spoke again, "Now Kenji, I want you to pull a chair for her to seat.'' he said.

Kenji did just that and Sasha happily took a seat.

"Thanks!'' she cheered as Kenji smiled at her before taking a seat.

"And this is where the waiter come in.'' Tai said before clapping his hands.

Yugi rolled his eyes as he walks towards the table with a cloth on his right arm, "May I take your order?'' he asked earning a snicker from Renji whom is once again elbowed by Armin.

"Give us something special.'' Kenji replied earning a nod from the spiky-haired boy.

"Certainly." he said as he walks away, "Glad that we already prepared a food for this.'' he mumbled as he enters the dorm.

Tai then spoke, 'Now…while we are waiting for the food to arrive, why don't the two of you have a nice conversation.'' he said.

"Like what?'' Kenji asked.

"I don't know make something up!''

Kenji thought about what to say for a second before speaking, "So…how's your day, Sasha?'' he asked the potato loving girl.

"It's great! I was walking around the park greeting everyone when Armin came to me.'' she began to elaborated with full enthusiasm.

"So what did you talk about?''

"He asked me to assist you guys for a practice date.'' She replied.

"Why did you agreed?''

Sasha smiled sheepishly, "He told me that I could get free food.'' she said making Kenji chuckle at her answer.

Armin rubs the back of his head sheepishly when suddenly Renji puts him into a headlock and began to give him a noogie while Tai looks at them with a smile, satisfied that everything is going well.

Then Yugi came back and placed two plates of pasta with tomato sauce on top and two glasses of orange juice. Kenji smiled while Sasha stares at the food with stars in her eyes and drool on her mouth.

"Well dig in.'' Yugi said.

Kenji began to eat his pasta with elegance meanwhile Sasha is devouring it like no tomorrow which made the other boys sweatdrop at her eating habit.

After eating, Tai came to the table as he spoke, "Now that's done, it's time to escort her home.'' he said.

Kenji gulped.

Later we see Kenji holding Sasha's hand walking outside with the gang following him while heading towards the yellow dormitory.

"Were almost there Sasha…don't worry…were almost there…just hold on…'' Kenji said nervously, "There you go.'' he said once they reach the front of the yellow dormitory only to find his hand holding Renji's.

"Aside from the sweaty hands, I think you're ready to go.'' Tai said.

"Now all we need is to wait until the others are finished preparing the place for the blind date.'' Renji stated while wiping the sweat from his hand.

"I wonder how they are holding up?'' Armin asked.

We then move the scene on another location in the villa. Somewhere in the villa, we see a huge white squared building in a middle of a beautiful garden, inside we see Lucy, Roka, Ichigo, Sakura and Nina whom are busy decorating the place. Lucy is setting up the table, Sakura & Ichigo are putting up streamers and Roka & Nina are tying up some balloons. Meanwhile in the kitchen, we see Ami and Tsubaki cooking food for tonight's date.

"I'm surprised that Tai and the others manage to find this place.'' Lucy said as she place a flower vase at the middle of the table.

"It sure took them a while, they were lucky that Naruto-san was generous enough to have us use this place.'' Sakura said as she finished putting streamers on a post. She still remembers when Tai and others came back telling them that the blonde owner of the villa allows them to use this place.

"I'm so excited for this!'' Nina cheered as she holds up some balloons.

"I'm glad that Black Star didn't come today while his willing to help us very much appreciated, his method of helping would be disastrous.'' Ichigo stated as she thinks the damage that the blue-haired idiot would cause if he helped.

"Don't worry, I already take care of him.'' Roka said with a small smile.

Inside a closet somewhere in the villa, we see Black Star all tied-up and gagged as he struggles to get free with no avail.

Back to the girls, Lucy looks at Roka with a nervous look.

"Umm…what did you do to him?'' she asked.

Roka turns to her with a blank look, "It's a secret.'' she replied.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, as Ami and Tsubaki are busy cooking when Ikki enters and smiled when the smell of the food entered his nose.

"Woah! That smells good!'' he praised.

The two girls turns to him with a smile, "Thanks Ikki.'' Ami said.

"So how's the preparation?'' the raven-haired boy asked while grabbing a potato before taking a bite on it…while raw.

"The girls are out there busy out the main hall decorating and with luck, they may finished it before lunchtime.'' Ami replied as she & Tsubaki are not only cooking food for the date but also lunch for everyone.

"What about those two?'' he asked again before taking another bite.

"Akiyama-san and Sakamoto-san are currently with Sawachika-san getting her ready for tonight.'' Tsubaki replied.

"And Harima-san is with Tai and the boys having a practice date.'' Ami added.

"Cool!'' Ikki said before swallowing another bite, "I just hope everything went well for tonight.'' He said in slight worry.

Ami gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, everything will be fine.'' she said.

Back in the main hall, we see Roka looking around the place with a smile of happiness on her face. Tonight will be night that Harima Kenji, her childhood friend and one of the most important persons in her life will find happiness. However, her smile turns into a frown when Tenma Tsukamoto came to her mind, she will never forgive her for rejecting Kenji but that was just a small fraction of why she hates her.

And it all started in that day which she feels like it was yesterday.

 **(Flash Back)**

Inside an apartment, we see a 14-year old Roka sitting on a middle of a bed while reading a magazine. Roka's appearance was the same as the present, currently she is wearing a pink one-piece dress over a black long-sleeve shirt and black tights.

On the other side of the room, we see a 15-year old Harima Kenji playing a guitar. Kenji has a spiky hair that sticks all the way up, he is currently wearing a white sando with green linings and black pants.

The two childhood friends are having lazy day and are currently waiting for their other childhood friend to arrive when Kenji stood up.

"I'll be taking a walk, I'll leave the door open so that girl can come in.'' Kenji said as he walks out of the room.

Roka nodded in silent before going back to reading. A few minutes later, she felt sleepy so she decided to lay down on Kenji's bed for a bit to get a little shut eye. An hour later, she woke up when she heard a loud thud followed by a shout from voice she is not familiar with.

As she got out from Kenji's room, she quickly rushed towards the living room area and saw Kenji lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"Kenji, what happened?'' she asked in worry.

Kenji didn't respond at first which worried her further but thankfully it didn't last when he spoke, "Roka-san…I think I'm in love…'' he said.

Roka gave him a blank look, "Eh?'' she said.

Kenji then proceeds to explain everything that happened. He was walking in the streets when two guys are harassing a girl then he proceeds to save her by beating up the guys after that the girl fainted, not wanting to leave her alone he brought her to the apartment but when he was lying her down the floor he trips and almost fell on top of her, he was about to get up when the girl unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and said 'I love you' then she woke up and scream in fright. He tried to explain to her but she flips him down before calling him pervert and ran way.

Roka kept giving him a blank look, "Oh…so that's what happened.'' she said before smiling, "Well good for you.'' she said happily that her childhood friend has found love.

"Thanks…but she thinks I'm a pervert…I think got no chance to her…'' Kenji said dejectedly.

"Don't worry I'll go talk to her and patch things up.'' Roka suggested.

"Really?''

Roka nodded, "Just tell me what she looks like and leave things to me.'' she said with a smile.

After Kenji told her what the girl looks like, she left the apartment and went to look around the streets when she saw a girl with the exact description of what Kenji said.

The girl was small but a bit taller than her. She has a dark blue hair that reaches behind her back with two pigtails, she also had blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white sailor uniform with a blue collar, blue skirt, black socks and brown shoes.

Roka smiled before calling her, "Umm…excuse me!'' she said which got the girl's attention.

"Yes?'' the girl replied in confusion.

"I saw you came out from an apartment earlier…I'm Roka Shibasaki, by the way.'' she introduced herself.

"Tenma Tsukamoto.'' the girl introduced herself, "Why do you ask?''

"You see, the pervert you called earlier is a friend of mine and-" Roka explained but was interrupted by Tenma's gasped.

"You're friends with that pervert!'' she exclaimed.

Roka was taken aback but quickly spoke, "Yes he is but you misunderstood he is not-" she tried to explain but was interrupted again.

"You shouldn't hang out with someone like him!'' Tenma quipped.

"But he is not-"

"You should stay away from him!''

"Would you please list-"

"He will rape you, molest you and do horrible things on you!''

The moment Tenma said those words, Roka's vision darkens, while she doesn't mind that Kenji gets misunderstood as a pervert but to say those things about her friend especially in front of her was something she cannot pass.

And with a swift move of her arms, Tenma's head was covered by a purple bag, the girl screamed in horror as she fell on the ground unconscious as Roka walks away with a dark look on her face as the bystanders whom witness this shook in fear from what she did.

Roka then went back to Kenji's apartment where the said boy is waiting for her.

"So what did she say?'' he asked in anticipation.

Roka was silent for a minute, she wants to tell him that the girl was a rude and an annoying brat but she doesn't want to hurt his feelings, "Sorry I couldn't find her but don't give up, you'll see her again.'' She lied.

"Is that so, too bad…but thanks.'' Kenji said with a smile before walking back to his room.

Roka silently followed with her face in annoyance.

In that day, Roka VOWS that she'll do anything to make sure Kenji won't end up with that girl.

 **(End of Flash Back)**

After reminiscing the past, Roka shook her head and made a positive face, now than Tenma is out of the picture her friend Kenji can finally date someone better – someone that truly cares for him.

Her thoughts were cut-off when she heard someone shouting.

"Deliver us from evil!''

She turns at the entrance and saw Chizuru with a box in his arms and behind him is Kenji, no it's not Harima but Kazama Kenji, another person that is very important to her.

"Do you have to shout it like that!?'' Kazama Kenji yelled at his blonde companion.

"It's just plain boring calling out 'delivery' so I thought to change it for a bit!'' the blue eyed blonde replied.

"THEN SHOUT SOMETHING DIFFERENT YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO OFFEND MANY CHURCHES AND OTHER DELIVERY BOYS!'' K. Kenji retorted.

"Yeesh…you don't have to yell!''

Roka giggled at Kazama's tsukomi which is something she like about him. She along with Lucy then proceeds to talk to them.

Lucy took the box from Chizuru before putting it on the floor.

"Please sign here.'' Chizuru said holding up a clipboard and a pen.

Lucy nodded and began to write at the clipboard when she spoke, "Honestly, I'm really surprised when you got this job as a delivery boy.'' she stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?'' the blonde asked as he puts the clipboard under his armpit after Lucy finished signing.

"I saw the video of you singing, would it better if you took a job about singing, you're really good at it.'' she explained.

Chizuru chuckled, "I love to but I like my current job right now.'' he replied with a smile.

"And surprisingly, he is good at it.'' K. Kenji snarked.

"Shut it!''

Roka giggled again before turning to Kazama, "I expected Chizuru-san to come here since he is a delivery boy but what are you doing here?'' she asked.

Kenji turns to her with a bummed look, "I was just down the park when I got rope in to this numbskull's delivery service.'' he replied while jabbing a thumb at Chizuru whom has a Cheshire-like grin, "Anyway, what's up with this?'' he asked as he looks around the fully decorated hall.

"My classmates and I set up this for a blind date for Kenji-san.'' she answered.

Chizuru gasped before turning to Kazama, "A blind date for you and you never told us! Wait a minute…is it alright for him to be here?'' he said earning him a smack on the back of his head by Kazama.

"IT'S NOT FOR ME YOU MISERABLE PILE OF SECRETS!'' he yelled before calming down, "I bet it's for Harima Kenji.'' he said.

Roka nodded before explaining, "He was recently rejected by his crush days ago…'' she started.

"Ouch!'' Chizuru said.

"…so that's why we decided to set up a blind date for him to cheer him up." she finished.

"And here I thought you're doing something funny again.'' Kazama chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?'' Lucy asked with an eyebrow raised.

Kazama turns to her with a blank look, "You know her club right?'' he asked.

Lucy thought about it and remembers that Roka's club are always up to something troublesome, she silently nodded her head at the Orange-haired architect.

"Anyways, me and blue eyes need to go and finish delivering other packages, so good luck with this.'' Kazama said as he began to walk away.

"See ya later, alligator!'' Chizuru said before following Kazama.

Roka and Lucy watches the two leave with a smile when Lucy spoke, "Well I guess I need set this things up.'' she said before grabbing the box and went towards the table.

Roka smiled before looking back at the entrance.

"I can't wait for tonight.'' she said.

 **-BREAK-**

It's six o'clock in the evening in the villa as we Davis and Takeru walking in the park when a car passes by, inside the said transportation we see the two Mios accompanying Eri Sawachika whom is currently wearing an elegant red dress.

"Are you two sure about this?" Eri asks the two girls.

Mio S. looks at her with a straight face, "There is nothing to worry about Sawachika-dono, the location where the date will take place is very pleasant, I saw it with my own eyes." she answered in a very professional way.

"Plus the person whom your dating with is a bit brash but overall a kind person." Mio A. added.

The blonde ojou could only sighed, "All right...but you better keep up those promises." she warned.

Mio S. smirked, "Oh we will." she replied.

Back at the white building, Harima Kenji is busy dressing up. As he fix the collar of his black tuxedo, Nina is busy fixing his hair while she may not be a hairstylist she have a knack when comes in styling hair.

"There! All done!" Nina claimed as she marvels at Harima's black hair that is combed back.

"Thanks Nina." Harima said.

Nina smiled, "Anything for a friend." she said.

Harima stood up and was about to head the door when Train called him.

"Harima, there is something missing in your suit." he said with a smirk.

"What is it?"

Train took out a rose, "This!" he said before placing it inside the pocket of the tuxedo, "There you go! Go get' em tiger!" he said patting his shoulder.

"Thanks!" Harima said before leaving the room but a few seconds later he came back inside glaring at Train, "You're a jackass!" he said.

Why Harima came back?

Well, he forgot to wear his black pants to match his tuxedo and is only wearing his polkadot boxer shorts.

Nina giggled as Train helps Harima get his pants.

In the fully decorated main hall, we see the others gathered with Tai in charge.

"Okay within minutes Sawachika-san will arrive here, so I'm gonna make a roll call first before we do our jobs." Tai said with everyone nodding, "So are the food ready?" he asked.

"All set!" Ami answered with Tsubaki nodding.

"Are the waiters ready?"

"Tetsuya and I are ready!" Yugi answered as he wearing a waiter's uniform.

"But where is Tetsuya-san?" Sakura asked.

"I'm right here." the blue haired boy also wearing a waiter's uniform said as he suddenly appeared between Lucy and Ichigo.

"Kyaaaa!" the two girls shouted in fright.

"This never gets old." Renji snickered which once again earned him another elbow from Armin.

Now that never gets old.

Tai facepalmed, "Who agreed having Tetsuya as a waiter again?" he mumbled before looking back at everyone, "Anyway, is the music ready?" he asked.

"Train-san said he got that covered." Tsubaki replied.

"Is the distraction taken care of?" Tai asked with a blank look.

Roka gave him a thumbs-up, "Um! Already taken care of!" she said with her face filled with satisfaction.

Tai nodded, "Good!" he said as Tsubaki sighed. She was told earlier that Roka had Black Star locked up somewhere in the building and while she worries for him, it was only right for him to be locked up so he cannot mess things up.

And knowing Black Star, he WILL mess things up.

Tai nodded, "All right! Take your positions while I'll wait for Harima to come here." he ordered with everyone nodding before one by one left the main hall leaving the digi-destined of courage alone, "Things will get interesting from this point on." he said with a smirk.

Later Harima arrived in the main hall where Tai told him to put on a black blindfold meanwhile a car parked outside as Train came to greet them and helps the two Mios guide a blindfolded Eri to the main hall.

As they arrived at the main hall, Train and the Mios quickly left leaving Tai to officially start the date.

"Okay! Take off your blindfolds!" Tai said as he clapped his hands together.

As the two took off their blindfolds, Eri gasped while Harima was surprised but remained himself composed.

"Hige!" Eri said to Harima.

"Ojou." Harima said softly to Eri.

Tai eyed them each before speaking, "I see your both surprised with your dates, well, please don't be a stranger and enjoy yourselves tonight." he said like he was an owner of a restaurant.

Eri was about to say something at Tai but he quickly left the two. She sighed in defeat before looking at Harima, "So you're my date huh." she huffed.

Harima remained silent before chuckling.

"What so funny?" Eri asked in surprise.

Harima seized his chuckling before smiling at Eri, "I kinda had a hunch that everyone choose you as my blind date and you know what, I was right." he said before laughing again.

Eri huffed with her arms cross, "So what should we do now?" she asked.

Harima smiled at her again making her cheeks slightly turning red, "Well..since everyone worked hard for this, I say we have ourselves enjoy for tonight." he suggested.

Eri was surprised at Harima's suggestion, normally he would complain whenever he and her get paired up on to something like the time with the swimming lessons and the lion dance but here the bearded brute is telling her to have fun with themselves.

"Are you sure?" she asked wearingly.

Harima nodded, "Why not? We can't let all of this go to waste, right?" he said with smile.

Eri sighed before smiling at him, "I guess you're right." she said.

Harima then offered her his hand, "So...shall we take a seat, my lady." he said politely.

Eri chuckled before taking his hand, "With pleasure." she replied with a smile.

As Harima takes her to the dinner table, we see Tai, Renji and Roka watching them from a corner of the main hall.

"That's my boy!" Tai said with a proud smile.

"He done it better than the practice date!" Renji commented.

Roka was silent but she has a small smile written on her face, she is happy that her friend will soon find happiness.

In another room, we see everyone greeting the new arrivals.

"So glad that you managed to convince, Sawachika-san." Ichigo stated.

"Well, she do owe us a favor that is why she agreed to do this." Mio S. smirked.

"What is that anyway?" Nina asked as she is still wondering what the two Mios did for the blonde ojou.

Mio A. smiled at her, "It's a secret." she said with a wink.

"Eeehhh...come on tell us!" Nina said childishly.

Everyone laugh at her reaction when they heard a knock at the back door, Train opens the door and smiled of whom's behind it.

"Glad you came!" he said.

He quickly moved aside allowing the person behind the door to enter, everyone smiled upon seeing who it is.

"Kaori-san!" Lucy said with her hands cupped.

Indeed, Kaori Miyazono is here.

"Sup, everyone!" the blonde violinist greeted with a mock salute.

Armin then turns to Train, "How did you convinced Miyazono-san?" he asked.

Train smirked at him, "I known her for quite some time now and let me tell you, she's fun to hang out with." he replied.

Kaori smiled as she spoke, "Train told me about this and decided to help you guys out plus I get to play the violin in this world again." she said.

"Oh yeah...you're originally from this world before you uhh..." Armin stated before stopping his sentence before saying that she died.

Kaori gave them a sad smile, "Yeah...It's been so long since I stepped here while I do want to see my friends again but my sudden appearance would only bring trouble." she said.

Train puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, there will be a time that you'll see them again but right now just enjoy yourself out there." he said.

Kaori smiled at him, "Hai!" she replied cheerfully.

Back in the main hall.

Harima and Eri are currently being asked by Yugi.

"May I have you order, sir and madam?" he said politely earning a chuckle from Eri and a grin from Harima.

"Give us something special." Harima answered earning a nod from the small boy.

As Yugi left back to the kitchen while mumbling something, Eri decided to ask the sunglass wearing teen.

"So what happened to you that got everyone set this up?" she asked curiously.

Harima sighed, "I got rejected." he answered.

"By who?" she asked though she already knows the answer.

Harima sighed again before answering, "It's kinda embarrassing but it's Tenma-chan."

"Hmmm." Eri hummed not surprise at all. She has known for quite sometime that Harima has a crush on her friend Tenma but kept quiet to not steer any rumor.

Then Harima looks at her making her flinch, "To tell you the truth, I know from the start that she will never reciprocate my feelings." he said surprising her.

"Then why did you confess your love for her?" she asked.

Harima sighed again, "I guess I want to finally end this meaningless crusade of my love for her." he answered.

"So how did you take her rejection?"

Harima took off his sunglasses revealing his black sorrowful eyes, "It's hurts definitely but...a friend of mine told me that it's not the end of the world and told me to move on because I still had the chance to love again..." he explained then he looks at Eri with a smile, "...so that's why I didn't object when everyone made this date for me." he finished.

"Hige..." she said softly.

Harima then gently held her hand, "Ojou...no Eri." he said making her blush when he said her name, "I know we have our difference and I know we argue a lot but...despite all of that you were always there for me, caring for me whenever I got onto trouble and even relying on me when other people don't, so I wanna ask you to give me a chance...I wanna get to know you better, I wanna get close to you better and I wanna started a new relationship that I know will make me happy...and I wanna fresh start in life along side with you." he confessed with eyes bearing to hers.

Eri was stunned, "I- I don't know what to say." she said in surprise.

Harima chuckled, "You know you don't have to answer me now..." he said but was interupted by her.

"No." she said as she grabs his hands, "You don't have to wait because I accept." she declared.

Now it's Harima's turn to be stunned, "A-are you sure?" he asked.

Eri smiled, "Of course, having a relationship with me would be hard but are you sure you can take it?" she said with a teasing smile.

Harima smiled back at her, "After all we've been through, believe me I can!" he replied with confidence.

"Aaaww...that's so sweet maybe we should add music for this!" a voice suggested.

The two turns to their right and saw Kaori standing there wearing a white dress with a violin in her arms.

"Kaori!/Miyazono-san!" the two said at the same time in surprise.

Kaori winks at them before she started playing the violin.

Harima quickly snapped out from his stupor when he heard Kaori's beautiful melody before turning to Eri, "Okay...shall we dance?" he said while offering her a hand.

Eri giggled before taking his hand, "I love to." she replied.

As the two dances in the main hall as Kaori continuous to play, the gang from the back were also dancing from the beautiful music, Tai and Renji are busy recording the dance with their tablets while swaying from the melody even Black Star is swaying his head upon hearing the music despite being locked out in a closet.

Back to the dancing couple.

"When did you learn to dance like this?" Eri asked in curiosity.

Harima chuckled, "Lucy-san taught me how to dance which I learned pretty fast thought I did stepped on her foot several times." he answered making her giggle.

Meanwhile as the two are busy dancing no one noticed that Tetsuya came in and placed the food on the table even Kaori whom was inches away from him didn't see him.

After Kaori finished playing, the two stopped dancing and clapped at her performance which she replied with a bow. When Kaori left the main hall, Harima and Eri went back to the table and was surprised when they see the food are already there.

"Did you see anyone putting those there?" Eri asked in confusion.

Harima thought about it for second before speaking, "I think I had an idea who put those there." he said.

In the back, as everyone are busy praising Kaori for her performance, Tai is talking to Tetsuya.

"It's a good thing that you left the main hall quicky after placing the food in the table." Tai stated.

Testuya tilted his head in confusion, "Why?" he asked.

Tai deadpanned, "You already know why, Mr. Phantom Six man!" he grumbled.

Tetsuya gave him a small smile, "I think it's better that way if I shown my presence so suddenly it might startle them and might get the date messed up." he said.

The bearer of courage sighed before smiling at him, "I guess you're right." he said before putting a hand on Tetsuya's shoulder, "Good work by the way." he said.

The rest of the night continues to go on with Harima and Eri having the time of their life while everyone from the back smiled at them, Ikki and Yuusuke would then later arrive to see how things are going and is surprised that it's doing well.

As 8:30 came, everybody decided to pack up.

While the others are busy cleaning up, Tai, the two Mios, Renji, Lucy, Roka and Lucy are seen talking to Harima and Eri.

"So how's you're night?" Tai asked with a grin.

Harima grins back, "We totally enjoyed it, I really can't thank all of you enough for setting this up for me especially you, Roka-chan." he said smiling at the small girl.

Roka smiled back at him, "I'm happy for you, Kenji." she said.

Lucy waves a hand, "It's no big deal!." she said.

Mio S. looks at Eri with a smile, "So we did keep our promises right." she said.

Eri giggled, "You sure do." she replied.

Mio A. sighed, "Good for you, I wish I could do the same thing with Killua-san." she said but the last sentence was more of a whisper.

"Did you say something, Akiyama-san?" Mio S. asked.

Mio A. quickly shook her head, "Nothing! Nothing!" she shouted.

Mio S. raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Renji asked.

"Well me and Eri will go for another date for tomorrow, you know...with just the two of us." Harima stated while giving Eri a wink.

Eri smirked as she playfully punching his chest, "Oh you." she said.

"That's a good idea, it will help get to know each other better." Kaori commented with a smile.

Harima smiled, "Once again, I thank all of you for doing this for me." he said.

Tai did a curtsey, "With pleasure." he replied making everyone laughed.

 **-BREAK-**

It's 9 o'clock in the evening and everyone has already separate ways. At the school park, we see Tai and Roka sitting on a bench drinking sodas.

"Quite a night we all have." Tai commented.

"Um!" Roka replied as she drinks her soda.

Tai then turns to her, "By the way, I wanna ask, why are you so desperate in getting Harima a date?" he asked.

"It was my vow long time ago, to make sure Kenji doesn't end up with Tenma Tsukamoto." she answered without looking back at him.

"Another question, why do you hate her so much?"

Roka looks at him this time, "I'll tell you next time." she replied with a smile.

Tai chuckled with his eyes closed as he drink his soda when his eyes opened, "Say...aren't we forgetting something?" he asked.

Roka thought about it but couldn't seem to remember.

Well...that something is actually someone.

Because back in the white building inside one of it's closet, we see Black Star still tied up crying for help but cannot make a sound thanks to his gagged mouth.

 **And it's done! Finally finished it early while at work. Anyway, I have to admit I'm a huge HarimaxEri fan and was disappointed on how their relationship went in the original manga sure they did end up together but the details are limited, so that's why I wrote this chapter dedicated for those two.**

 **Also we get to see Kaori perform in this chapter and an insight of her past and as well the reason why Roka hates Tenma.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Sasha Blouse from Attack on Titans**

 **Tenma Tsukamoto from School Rumble**

 **Next chapter, Chizuru is going to visit some clubs while trying to avoid a certain club.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	11. Chapter 11 Visiting Clubs

**A/N: I welcome all of you for a new chapter. And before we start, I wanted to say that I'm happy that I'm back on track! Though to be honest I quited my job because I cannot bear anymore from my boss' treatment to me! Believe me, they're the worst people I ever met!**

 **But enough about that and let's talk about the previous chapter.**

 **I see that everyone once again enjoyed the last chapter, also I'll like to answer some of my reviewers responses.**

 **xiodan56 - if you had a clue whom the John Cena expy is, I suggest you refrain from revealing him.**

 **tendaysromeo - don't worry! I'm taking things slow.**

 **threedogsdead - are you surprise? Chizuru was never a delivery boy from Canon however in this fic for some reason this idea pop out from my head and decided to turn him to one.**

 **Jason2108 - fell free to write long reviews as much as you like, I always love long reviews.**

 **XY Kid - finally it took you a while but I'm glad you finally read my fics though I hope you don't tell Marcus about this because for all I know he would just send me messages about his upcoming account and stories...geez...**

 **Let's just get on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

There are a lot of strong fighters that are attending in AWA, from humans with basic of powers to the extremely overpowered, the school is stacked with powerful fighters. Of course, some of them a very competitive and loves to challenge others in a fight, the school has no problem letting students fight each other as long as they do it in a proper place for example the stadium where fighters can fight to their hearts content.

But some fighters would prefer to fight in the more traditional ways.

In one large room in building black, there is a small arena where normal fighters like a boxer, mixed martial artist and wrestlers can duke things out. The room is something you would expect from an independent fighting league, there is a wrestling ring in the middle and is surrounded by many seats and there are two entrances and ramps in each side.

And is currently being used.

"AAAAHHHH!" a high pitched scream of pain is heard all over the room.

A wrestling match is currently occuring in this room as many students watches which includes Chizuru, Kenji Kazama, Oohori, Shinozaki, Yuuki Asaba, Davis(whom is thankfully away from Chizuru) & Takeru, Ryuuko, Mato, Yuusuke, Ikki, Ayumi, Tai, Armin, Touma, Ranma, Madoka, Lina, Grimmjowz, Duo and so-on. All of them are hyped up and cheering loudly as two girls wrestles inside the squared circle.

The first girl has a petite body. She has a long black hair with hazel eyes. She wears a red & white two-piece wrestling attire with red & white armbands and red & white boots. This is Sakura Hagiwara, an idol turn wrestler.

The second girl has a waist-length lavender hair with purple eyes. She is currently wearing a white gym t-shirt, red bloomers, white thigh-high length stockings and red sneakers. This is Kyou Fujibayashi.

As of this moment, Kyou had Sakura in a very painful figure-four leg lock with no ways of countering. Sakura screams in pain as she tries to escape from the painful submission move but was futile as Kyou puts on more pressure on pinning her legs.

"What do you say Hagiwara, do you wanna quit!?" a young man said in a black & white striped shirt and black pants with black leather shoes. The young man has a long black curly hair and his most noticeable trait is his long nose. This is Usopp.

Usopp placed a microphone near Sakura's face as she continues to scream in pain, "Would you quit!?" he asked once again.

Sakura wanted to resist saying but unfortunately she can't take it anymore, "I...I...I QUIT! I QUIT! PLEASE STOP THE FIGHT! I QUIT!" she cried for mercy.

"She quits!" Usopp announced as he waves his hands in the air indicating that the match is over as Kyou finally let go of Sakura's leg.

DING! DING! DING!

Takatoshi or Big Taka rings the bell as Jirou stood up with a mic on his hand.

"Here is your winner...KYOU FUJIBAYASHI!" he declared as the crowd cheered loudly.

Back in the ring, Yoshika entered to check on Sakura whom is holding her leg in pain as Kyou went to a corner to catch her breath.

In the crowd, we see the boys talking to each other.

"Wow...Kyou defeated her and she's not even a wrestler." Kenji commented.

"I saw her beat the living daylights of an idiot and let me tell you, she is no pushover." Yuuki replied as he remembered one time witnessing Kyou beating up a poor sap with a blonde-dyed hair.

"You know even if the match was not an 'I Quit Match' the results will remain the same." Oohori said sharing his opinion.

"What's up with that girl? She is insanely strong!" Shinozaki exclaimed.

"Kinda like those from your school." Chizuru said.

Shinozaki was silent before he nodded, "Point taken." he said as remember how insanely strong the girls that attends in his school back from his homeworld.

Suddenly a hatch opened underneath the wrestling ring as it slowly descends down the open floor then minutes later a boxing ring rises up from the hatch before closing. Then the song _Eye of the Tiger_ began to play as lights began to focus on the entrance ramp as everyone cheered.

"Sweet! A boxing match!" Oohori cheered.

"Do they had to add music for this?" Kenji asked with half-lidded eyes.

"It just adds excitement for the upcoming fight." Yuuki replied.

As the crowd continues to cheer, Luffy came out from the right entrance ramp wearing a red & blue shorts with a Jolly Roger symbol on the right side, he is followed by Edward, Eren and Kisame.

On the left entrance ramp, Natsu came out wearing an orange short with the Fairy Tail symbol on the left side, he is followed by Naruto, Ichigo Kurosaki and Soul Eater.

Kenji then stood up, "Hey Usopp! We know that Luffy is good friend of yours but be fair for this fight!" he shouted.

Usopp raised his hands in defense, "Hey I won't that! Do I look like a dirty official to you!?" he asked with a slight hurt look.

"Well...we are talking to a liar after all." Ryuuko bluntly commented.

An imaginary arrow with the word 'liar' suddenly strucked Usopp from behind as the long nosed referee hungs his head down in shame.

As each group prepares for the match, Shinozaki turns to Chizuru.

"Hey Chizuru can you do me a favor?" he asked the blue eyed blonde.

Chizuru turns to him, "Sure...what is it?" he asked.

"Can you grab the pictures I took during the night when you were singing, I had those developed in the photography club and they just texted me that it's finished, I would go there myself but seeing what I am now..." he explained before pointing his finger to his foot which currently wrapped in heavy bandages.

Chizuru winced, "Oh...right..." he said as he remembered yesterday when an anvil suddenly fell down on Shinozaki's foot crushing it, where the anvil came from nor whomever drops it remains in question, due to that Shinozaki can't walk easily and is currently bound in a wheelchair, "All right, I'll go get it." he accepted, being a good friend that he is.

"Thanks." Shinozaki said.

Chizuru nodded as he quickly stood up and made his way out of the room. Outside, the blonde had an unsure look on his face, he took a deep breath as he starts to walk in the hallway passing other students who for some reason would gave him a cold look, he winced from that as he quickens his phase trying his best to ignore the looks everyone is giving him but his walk came to a halt when he realized something.

"Where is the room of the Photography Club again?" he asked with no one in particular.

Back in the arena room, the crowd are cheering wildly as Natsu and Luffy trade blows at each other.

"Come on Luffy, use your left! I told you use your right! Your left should do the trick! You could have done it better with your right!" Oohori shouted.

Kenji watches the fight with half-lidded eyes, "Now we know that Oohori won't ever qualified as a coach." he commented.

Shinozaki was enjoying the fight when Yuuki taps his shoulder, the glasses boy turns to him, "Yes?" he asked.

"Does Chizuru knows where the photography club is?" Yuuki countered him with his own question.

Shinozaki thought for a minute when realization kicks in, "Woops." is all he said with a nervous face.

"Woops indeed." Yuuki said as he sighed.

"Is something the matter?"

Yuuki took a deep breath before answering, "I'm worried about Chizuru walking around alone this building." he said.

"Why? Does he get lost easy?"

"No...it's just that everytime he comes here, he gets really nervous." Yuuki explained.

Shinozaki then thought about it, "Come to think of it, I do remember him seeing all nervous when we visited the Light Music Club, why is that?" he asked.

"Let's just say that there is a club here that Chizuru is a part of...and let's just say he hasn't been attending that." Yuuki explained.

Back in the hallways.

Chizuru is walking back and forth as he tries to remember where the photography club is even though he has never been there before.

"Uhh...I should've ask Shinozaki where the club room is!" he said in frustration as he thought hard of what to do then an idea came to him, "Maybe I should ask someone for directions from another club, yeah that might do." he said.

He then quickly approaches a door near to him, he grabs the knob and opens the door without knocking or looking at the name plate of the room. As he opened the door, he was greeted by glares from five individuals, three males and two females to be exact.

The first female is a 25 years old Chinese-American. She has amber-brown eyes with a slightly tan complexion and her plum-colored hair is tied in a loose ponytail. She wears a black crop top, a very short cut-off jeans and brown shoes. She has a tribal tattoo on her upper arm, reaching all the way up to her neck. This is Rebecca Lee or Revy to her comrades.

The first male is a heavily muscled African-American. His head is completely bald and his eyes are hidden behind from a pair of sunglasses. He wears a green flak-jacket over a black shirt, white military pants and Vietnam War-era US military jungle boots. This man's name is Dutch with his last name unknown.

The second male has a darkish-brown hair and the sides of his face to his jaw are covered with thick beard. He wears a blueish-gray jumpsuit and black shoes. He wears a red goggles on his head. The man's name is unknown but everybody calls him Chaa.

The third male is a Scottsman. He has his hair styled in a mohawk, he wears a greasy-white shirt, gray pants and black boots. This is John MacTavish also known as Soap.

The second female is a small girl and is the youngest of the five. She has an ankle-length pink hair tied in two pigtails that reaches her knees and her eyes are magenta colored. She wears a white school uniform with red collar & tie, red skirt, black thigh-length stockings and brown shoes. This is Aria Holmes Kanzaki.

The five are currently sitting around a circular table filled with gun parts, bullet shells, cigarettes, can of beers and a box of lollipops. The young girl has a lollipop on her mouth while the four adults smokes. Chizuru began to sweat before quickly looking at the door's name plate that says 'The Guns Club', he slowly looks back at them with a nervous look as they continue to glare at him.

Then Revy stood up and marches her way in front of the sweating blonde.

"Whattaya want huh brat!?" she asked with a very intimidating face which made the boy shake in fear.

"I...uhh...umm...j-just..." he tries to ask her for directions but her intense glare made him forgot what he wanna say, though he had to admit that she is very beautiful, not that he wanna say that out loud or he may end up getting a bullet on his head.

"Huh...speak up brat!" she demanded.

Chizuru gulped and thought hard what to do and quickly manage to come up with something very genius.

"I'm sorry! I got the wrong room!" he said in panic before quickly closing the door leaving a dumbfounded Revy.

"Tch! What a wimp!" she said.

"Well...you did scare him." Dutch said with a grin making the other occupants of the room to laugh.

"Shut up!"

Back outside, Chizuru was walking fast as he passes by a tall man.

The tall man is an elder American whom is probably in his early 30s. He has a blonde crew cut hairstyle with blue eyes. He wears a black skin-tight shirt, gray cargo pants and black military boots. This is Major Shane Caxton.

The major made a short glance at Chizuru's retreating form before stopping in front of the Guns Club room. He then opens the door but unlike Chizuru, he didn't receive any glares.

"Sir!" Soap said as he salutes at the veteran soldier.

Shane salutes back, "At ease!" he replied as Soap sitted back.

"So how's your expedition in the ruin city of Dubai from the alternate Earth?" Chaa asked.

The major took a deep breath, "As expected, the place is desolated, it's like the world finally ended while walking there." he explained.

"It's that bad?" Dutch asked.

"Buildings destroyed, every place is filled with sands, dead bodies everywhere, yeah it's that bad." Shane said sarcastically making Dutch snort at his reply.

"Bloody hell! That's just fuck up like the war I've been through." Soap commented.

"Any new recruits?" Chaa asked.

The major sat down on a green couch before speaking, "We just recruited Captain Martin Walker and his crew but young Walker is kinda unhinged so we decided to bring him to a psychiatrist before bringing him back to battle." he replied.

"Well best of wishes for that guy." Chaa said as he drank his beer.

"Anyway I saw young Chizuru Tachibana from outside, any insights from that." Shane asked.

The moment he said Chizuru's name, the youngest person in the room began to cough violently while the adults stares at her.

"Cough! Did you just say...cough! Chizuru...cough! Tachibana?" Aria asked between her coughs, "Where is he?" she added.

"I saw him walking outside with a nervous look, if I had to guess he came from here!?" Shane deducted.

"Got that right! Revy here scared the shit out of him." Dutch snickered.

"Shut up Dutch!" Revy hissed.

"Wait! The blonde that came here earlier...that was Chizuru Tachibana!?" Aria asked furiously earning a nod from everyone, "Arrggghh! Why didn't you guys tell me so I could have shoot him right on the spot!" she asked as she gritted her teeth.

"We didn't tell you because we know you'll try to kill him the moment you get the chance, though personally, I would love to kill that wimp too!" Revy said as she blows a smoke from her cigarette.

"Get in line Two Hands! I'm taking him out first!" Aria growled.

Revy gave her an amused smirk, "Oh, is that a challenge!?" she said as she was about to pull her gun but Chaa managed to diffuse the situation.

"All right! Knock it off, you two! The academy strictly prohibits killing another person here in this world, so I suggest that both of you to calm down before you two receive a ticket towards Impel Down!" Chaa warned.

Revy clique her tongue as Aria sat back on her beanie bag with a pout.

Soap then turns to younger girl, "Just what got you so mad with the boy? From what I heard he seems to be a very nice guy!" Soap commented.

"And a good singer too." Dutch added earning a snicker from everyone.

Aria huffed, "I don't like him not because his a wimp but the fact that the headmaster and the organization is backing up someone like him!" she ranted.

"So you heard about the rumor of that boy getting a big role for the organization." Shane said earning a nod from the pink haired girl.

Revy blows another smoke, "I'm with pigtails here, just what the heck that boy did to deserve the higher-up's attention, he seems like nothing more but a useless kid that can't even hurt a fly if you ask me." she said in annoyance.

"Whatever it is, it's something that the higher ups has already decided, we can't do anything now but to wait." Shane said.

Aria pouted, "Still..." she said with her arms crossed.

"If it makes you feel better I heard that he and his class are not allowed to take on missions yet." Chaa said.

Aria then smirked when she heard that, "Well...that's good!" she said as picks up her gun, "Don't wanna have him getting all the glory that he doesn't deserve!" she said before firing her gun on a wall hitting a bullseye.

Shane sighed at this girl, _"She could just told us that she's jealous but knowing this girl, she'll deny it."_ he thought as remembers that Aria is the kind of girl you call a tsundere.

Back in the hallways, Chizuru keeps on walking while keeping himself calm.

"Geezuz! I know I get cold looks from everyone but those glares did frozen me solid!" he commented before stopping, "What was I doing again? Oh right! Directions!" he said before turning into a two large fancy doors in front of him, "Woah...that's a big door." he said.

Chizuru, not wanting to repeat the mishap earlier, looks up and read the room's name plate which is 'Music Room' before he proceeds to knock, "Pardon me!" he called out before opening the left door.

As he opens the door a sudden gush of wind accompanied by flowing rose petals greeted the blonde, his eyes blinked in surprise to see seven persons inside all wearing the same clothes which consists of a lavender uniform suit, white shirt underneath with black tie, black pants and shoes.

The first person is seems to be an androgynous boy with short brown hair and large brown eyes. This is Haruhi Fujioka.

The second person is a tall French-Japanese young man that has pale-blonde hair with blue eyes. This is Tamaki Suoh.

The third person is another tall young man that has a short black hair styles in a casual look, he has brownish-grey eyes which is concealed by a slim, rim glasses. He is Kyouya Ootori.

The fourth & fifth person are a pair of mischievous twin young men. Both have messy orange-hair with bright-yellow eyes, the two can only be identified differently with their which are swift from different angles. This are Kaoru & Hikaru Hitachiin.

The sixth person was a small boy but believe it or not is actually older than he looks. He has a short, honey-blonde hair with orange eyes, he holds a stuff rabbit on his arms. This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or 'Honey' to everyone.

The last person was a young man with a stoic face and is the tallest of the bunch. He has spiky-black hair with dark gray eyes. This is Takashi Morinozuka or 'Mori' to everyone.

"Welcome to the Host Club." the seven said in an elegant manner.

Chizuru stares at them for a minute when a tick-mark appeared on his head, "DAMN YOU RICH BASTARDS THAT PLAYS THE HEARTS OF YOUNG GIRLS!" he yelled in anger.

After he said this, three out the seven took offense on that, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Tamaki & the twins yelled back at the same time.

Chizuru quickly slams the door shut then he kicked the doorknob with all his strength bending it making the three from the inside unable to open it.

"OY! OPEN THIS DOOR YOU BASTARD!" Kaoru shouted.

Chizuru smiled in satisfaction and began to merrily walks away as the trio continues to shout.

Back inside, the trio desperately tries to open the door to no avail as the other four watches.

Haruhi sighed, _"Despite how much I like this club, I can't help but agree with that guy."_ Haruhi thought. To tell you the truth, Haruhi is not a boy but is actually a girl, she only got involve in the Host Club in order pay an expensive vase that she broke.

"Haruhi, you better not thinking of agreeing with that boy." Kyouya stated as he tips his glasses.

"So you're a mind reader now." Haruhi said sarcastically.

Then Honey spoke up, "Nee...doesn't that boy looks familiar." he said as Mori nodded in agreement.

"Apparently...he is quite well-known in this school." Kyouya commented as he looks at his tablet checking on Chizuru's profile, "Chizuru Tachibana, 18 years old, a member of Class 1 and a group known as The Clique and currently works as delivery boy." he said as if he was reporting a crime suspect.

Tamaki turns to him with an annoyed face, "So that's his name! We're so hunting him down and have him pay for what he called us and for breaking the doorknob!" he said.

"That won't be necessary because the school would be paying that in his stead." Kyouya stated shocking the trio.

"What are you saying that school backs up that bastard!?" Hikaru yelled in shock.

"Unfortunately...yes." the glasses boy answered bluntly.

"That's unfair!" Kaoru whined.

"Huh..." Haruhi hummed as she placed her finger on her chin, "Aside from his comments earlier, I gotta feeling that his a good guy, might as well befriend if I get the chance." she said.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki cried as he glomps the poor girl, "YOUR FATHER! YOUR FATHER WON'T ALLOW HIS DAUGHTER TO HUNG OUT WITH A CLASSLESS COMMONER LIKE THAT!" he cried as he rubs his cheeks on her.

"He's right! He's right!" the twins chanted in agreement.

Haruhi gave them a blank look, _"Damn you rich bastards!"_ she thought in annoyance.

Back to Chizuru.

"I've been walking here for who knows how long and I still don't know where the Photography Club is and I can't even find any decent person to ask for directions!" he complained.

"Hey Chizuru!" a voice called his name.

Chizuru turns around to see a boy behind him. The boy has an average height but Chizuru is inches taller than him. He has green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights work freckles on his face. He is currently wearing a blue gym clothes with white linings and red sneakers. This is Izuku Midoriya or Deku to his friends.

The blonde smiled, "Hey Izuku! What's up buddy!?" he greeted as he and Izuku fist bump.

"I'm doing good but what are you doing here?" he replied before asking.

Chizuru groaned, "I am looking for the Photography Club." he replied, "Do you any chance know where it is?" he asked the freckled boy.

Izuku blinks at him before pointing his finger to the right, the blue eyed blonde look at the direction of where Izuku is pointing and his eyes widen in disbelief. On his left, was a door with 'Photography Club' written on the name plate.

"Huh...what do you know, it's just right there..." he said dumbly as he turns to Izuku, "Well...it's awesome meeting you today but I gotta get into business." he said.

Izuku nodded, "Yeah! I'll see you around." he replied before walking away.

"You too!" Chizuru replied as he approaches the door then he knocks, "Pardon me!" he called out before opening the door and is greeted by a flash of light.

The light made his eyes blurry enabling him to see clearly, "Aak! My eyes! Why you!? When I get my hands on you shutter-happy bastard, I'm gonna kick your butt to the next week!" he growled as he swung his arms trying to punch whomever flashes him with light.

"Umm...umm...s-s-s-sorrryy..." a very nervous squeak was heard.

Chizuru stopped moving as he narrowed his eyes, he shook his violently trying to get this bearings and when his vision returned he saw a girl with a camera in front of him with a nervous look.

"Y-Yoshika?" he said in confusion then he made a closer look, "Nah...you're not her." he stated with a shrug.

The girl blinked before speaking, "ummm...I'm s-sorry again f-f-for taking a picture of you, I-I-I j-just not want to m-miss a photo opportunity." the girl explained nervously.

Chizuru stares at her before nodding, "It's all right, I totally understand miss uhh..." he said but trailed when he realized that he doesn't know her name.

The girl caught this, "Oh! I'm Fuu Sawatari, a member of the Photography Club!" she said introducing herself. Fuu has a short brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a white uniform sweater, black skirt, black tights and brown eyes. She is also known as Potte to her friends.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Chizuru Tachibana." the blonde introduced himself.

"Nice to me...nice to...meet...nice...nice to..." Fuu said in panic.

Chizuru quickly puts a hand on her shoulder, "Woah! Calm down! Take a deep deep breath before releasing it." he advised which she comply, "So...feeling any better?" he asked which she nodded, "Good! Do you get nervous meeting new people?" he asked.

Fuu nodded, "Hai...but it's not all that bad as I get to take pictures by meeting new people." she replied.

"Do you like taking pictures?"

Fuu nodded again, "I've been taking pictures using this camera that I inherited from my father." she said with a sad tone.

Now Chizuru maybe an idiot at times but he can figure things out through simple words and with the sad tone from her voice, he came up with a sad answer - her father is gone.

"Sorry about that but I'm going to guess that his love of taking pictures lives on to you..." he said earning as she looks at him in surprise, "...and whenever he is now, I know he's very proud of you." he finished.

Fuu smiled at him, "Thank you." she said.

Chizuru gave him a cheeky grin, "No problem! Anything for a friend!" he said.

"W-wait...I'm your friend?" she asked in surprise.

The blonde made a sad face with big puppy eyes, "You don't want to?" he asked.

Fuu giggled, "Of course, I do!" she answered back as Chizuru chuckled. After a minute of laughing, Fuu spoke, "So what are you doing here, Chizuru-san?" she asked.

Chizuru was about to answer when another girl barges in the room.

"Potte-buchou! We need to go to the arena! There is an event goin on there!" the girl said in excitement. The girl has a long gray hair that curls at the bottom with greenish black-eyes. She wears a kaki colored best over a white uniform, gray skirt, socks and red shoes. This is Kanae Mitani.

Fuu's eyes brighten in excitement, "Really!?" she asked. Not wanting to miss a photo opportunity, she quickly grabs a box of films before turning to Chizuru, "I'm sorry, Chizuru-san but I got work to do." she said.

"It's okay just go out there and do what you love to do." he said with a smile.

"Hai!" she replied before she and Kanae ran out from the room leaving the blonde alone.

Chizuru sighed in frustration, "Why can't I get things done today!?" he asked to himself.

"About what?" a older voice asked.

The blonde turns around and saw an older man behind him. The man has a darkish-gray hair with pitch black eyes behind a gray rim glasses. He wears a brown suit over a white shirt with dark-red necktie, brown pants and black shoes. This is Nozomu Natsume.

"It's been a while Mr. Tachibana." Nozomu greeted with a stern face.

"Oh...hey there Mr. Natsume...uhh...lovely day isn't it?" he greeted back with a nervous smile as he try to shift his eyes away from the older man's gaze.

The older man kept staring at him for a whole minute before speaking, "No, it isn't." he said as he walks towards a brownish-red desk and sat down, "So...what brings you here?" he asked.

Chizuru took a deep breath, calming himself down, "My friend Shinozaki ask me to get the pictures he ask you to develop, he can't come due to foot injury so I came here in his stead." he answered.

"Photos?"

"You mean this?" a voice called out.

The two turned their heads at the right side of the room and a saw another elder man standing there with a brown envelope on his hands. The man was probably in his late 20s and has a black messy hair and a goatee. He wears a white polo with suspenders, black slacks and black shoes. This is Tatsumi Saiga.

"I was expecting Shinozaki today though if what I heard is right, did he injured his foot?" he asked as he place the envelope on Nozomu's desk.

"Yes, an anvil fell out of nowhere and got his foot crushed." Chizuru replied with half-lidded eyes.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow before nodding, "I see...I guess asking you to get this was the right choice." he said as he slids the envelope near the blonde.

Chizuru gave him a deadpan look, "The way you're giving me the pictures is like your handing me drug money in secret." he commented.

Tatsumi snorted, "You humor me kid, just take it." he said.

Not wanting to stay around and get a stern look from the older man the blonde took the envelope, "Thank you." he said before leaving the room.

The two adults are silent for a minute when Tatsumi spoke, "I feel that you don't like that boy from the way you stare at him, can I ask!?" he commented.

Nozomu sighed, "I don't dislike the boy, it's just that I'm still confused why would the headmaster and higher-ups has their eyes set on that boy, now don't get me wrong, the boy has great potential but I'm worried that Mr. Tachibana is not ready yet for whatever plans the higher-ups had for him." he explained.

"I understand you but I think everything will be fine, the headmaster and the higher-ups knows what they're doing, we just need to put our trust on them and someday to that boy." Tatsumi said.

Nozomu once again sighed.

Back to Chizuru.

"Why do I get the feeling the Mr. Natsume is scrutinizing my whole existence from that stern look he gave me...uhh...I really need get back in the arena before..." he ranted but was got interrupted when someone called him.

"Tachibana-san!"

The blonde flinched, "...someone sees me." he finished his sentence as he slowly turns around and saw a tall young girl.

The young girl has a long purple hair tied in ponytail which splits in two and has dark-blue eyes. She wears a white blazer with blue necktie, white skirt, white high-knee socks and brown boots. This is Houki Shinonono.

Houki stares at the blonde with a stern look while her arms crossed.

"Hey...Houki...been a while..." Chizuru greeted nervously.

And Houki gave him a glare as an answer making him swallow a large amount of saliva to his throat.

Houki stomped her way towards him, "Where have you been all this time!? You've been missing kendo class for weeks!?" she said with anger and disappointment in her voice.

"I...I'm sorry Houki but you see I'm kinda uhh busy with delivery service..." Chizuru lied hoping that she would believe that.

But Houki didn't buy it, "I know you had delivery work but that is not an excuse for not attending the kendo club!" she rebutted.

"sorry...it's just..." he tried to explain but got interrupted again.

"Chizuru, you shouldn't neglect on your training! Sensei and the others has high expectations on you heck I even heard a rumour that the school is backing you up, so you cannot slack off when you had people wanting you to succeed!" she preached.

"I-I know that...it's just...it's just I don't think I can..." the blonde replied solemnly.

"That what's training for..."

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Houki was taken a back at Chizuru's response as she stares the blonde whom is breathing heavily with a pain look on his face.

"I...appreciate the support I get from Sensei and the others but...I just can't...I can't when the whole student body hating me because of it!" he said, "Ever since the rumours about me getting a big role for the organization spread out people began to give me the cold shoulder because in their eyes I don't deserve it! They say I'm a wimp, they say I can't fight! No matter hard I try I just couldn't get everyone to accept me! I'm lucky that I still had friends backing me up but the hate I get because of it is just so unbearable!" he cried.

Houki was silent as she listens to the blonde along with a few students whom happened to stop when they heard his outcry.

Chizuru took a deep breath to calm himself down, "So...I thought to myself...maybe I should stop training...so the school would lose interest to me and had everyone stop hating me...because if you think about...that would for the best..." he said sadly. The blonde was silent for a minute before he took out the envelope and handed it to a nearby student, "Hey...could you do me a favor and give this to a guy named Shinozaki in the arena room and if he ask where I am tell him I got something urgent to do." he said.

The student whom turns out to be Yomi took the envelope, "Umm...okay..." she said.

Chizuru smiled, "Thanks." he said before turning to Houki, "Well...it's nice seeing you Houki but I got to go." he said before he started to run away.

Houki stood there in silent trying to comprehend what he just said while Yomi began to walk away.

 **-BREAK-**

Back in the arena, everyone are cheering wildly as Natsu and Luffy continues to fight. Fuu and Kanae are there and are busy taking photos of the fight, Aria was there as well watching while keeping an eye out for a certain blonde.

"Potte-buchou! Did you got good a shot?" Kanae asked the smaller girl.

Fuu smiled, "I think most of it." she answered.

Meanwhile back with the boys, Kenji has a face of disbelief.

"I can't believe that the two are still fighting...FOR THE 30TH ROUND!" he yelled.

"That only proves how tough they are." Oohori commented.

"I'll say." Yuuki said.

Then Yomi approaches the boys, "Umm..." she said earning their attention, "...which of you is Shinozaki?" she asked.

"That would be me." the glasses boy answered and Yomi gave him the envelope, "What this?" he asked as he look at it's contents, "Wait...this are the photos I had ask Chizuru to get!" he exclaimed as he looks back at Yomi, "How did you get this?" he asked in confusion.

"Your friend told me to give it you as he said that he had something urgent to do." Yomi answered.

"Is that so, well then, thank you." he said as Yomi bowed before leaving them as Shinozaki turns to Oohori, "What do you think of that urgent thing that Chizuru needs to do?" he asked.

"I don't know probably it's related to his delivery work." the bald boy replied.

"He better not getting a call from his boss saying that his slacking off from work." Kenji groaned.

The two laughed at his remark while Yuuki remained silent with worry written in his stoic face.

 **-BREAK-**

Somewhere in the building black, we go to a dojo with several students wearing a white gii and black hakama pants sitting on the wooden floor seiza-style with a man in front of them.

The man is seems to be in his early 20s. He has a mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and has blue eyes. He also had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He also wears a white gii and black hakama pants. This is Kenshin Himura.

"Students." Kenshin said gaining everyone's attention, "I am about to apply some new rules for this class. First we can only use a standard kendo stick, second we can only wear the standard gii or uniform and lastly it is strictly prohibited to put warpaint on the face." he listed.

The last part was directed at two students with one's face painted like Yoda from Star Wars and the other one painted like Darth Maul also from Star Wars.

"Bummer." 'Yoda' said as he and 'Darth Maul' left the room to wash the paint off their faces.

Kenshin sighed, "All right, let's begin class." he said.

And with that, each student began to pair up. A young man with green hair and has a scar running down his left eye was looking for a sparring partner when a voice called him.

"Zoro-senpai!"

The young man named Zoro Roronoa turns to a young girl. The girl has a long dark-green hair tied in a ponytail and has light-blue eyes. This is Wakaba Saegusa.

"Please train with me!" Wakaba asked in anticipation and the excitement is clearly written on her face thanks to that zigzag smile she had. Ever since she saw his swords skills, she can't help herself but admire him, she even ask him to train her which he doesn't mind.

Zoro sighed before smiling, "Yare...yare...all right." he replied as he grabs a kendo stick.

Wakaba smiled brighter, "Thank you!" she said with a bow.

As the two took a fighting stance, Kenshin watches them from a far with a smile on his face then he noticed Houki, now wearing a white gii & black hakama pants, walking in.

"Shinonono-san, you came in late." Kenshin said then she noticed her solemn expression, "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Houki looks at him as she hesitates to answer, "I-I-I...I met Chizuru-san earlier today." she answered.

The redhead samurai's eyes widen in surprise, "Is that so? Tell me what happened." he asked.

Houki took a deep breath as she began to explain that transpires during her encounter with the blue eyed blonde.

"I-I thought he was slacking off but I got no idea that he's deeply troubled, I feel so bad for him." she said with her head down.

Kenshin sighed as he puts a hand on her shoulder, "I know that you want the best for our club and everyone but sometimes you have to think before you act, though I cannot blame you since you don't know how emotionally troubled young Chizuru is, that is why I told him to take a break from club." he explained.

Houki head shot up, "W-wait...you told him to take a break!?" she said in shock.

The redhead nodded, "I noticed that he is stressed and beginning to lose his confidence during the start of school, so I had him take a break. He was doing good during those times and he would sometimes meet me and tells me he has slowly regaining his confidence after talking to his friend but once again his confidence was shot down when the rumors about him getting a big role for the organization spread out and the hatred he gets from other students dwindled it further." he explained before taking a deep breath, "As of now, I'm beginning to think that taking a break isn't enough to help him." he said.

Houki looks at him a worried look, "But...if this keeps up, he may end up quitting everything that he work hard for!" she stated.

"I know..." Kenshin said solemnly, "...but the only thing we could do is to wait...and hope that there is someone that could give him the push that he needed to move forward." he said as he looks out the dojo's window.

 **-BREAK-**

Outside the academy, we see Chizuru once again sitting on the edge of the cliff staring at the town and the vast mountain.

"Getting a big role huh? If getting a big role would end of me getting hated by everyone then I rather be an npc or a village boy! Yeah at least their roles don't get hated!" he ranted.

As the blonde continues to rant about the hate that he gets, he is once again had no idea that his life is in danger. On the top of a building we see Aria holding up a gun pointing it at the back of Chizuru's head.

Aria had a sadistic smirk, "Sweet dreams, you wimp." she said but before she pull the trigger her gun mysteriously vanished from her hands, "What the!?" she said in shock, "Where's my gun!? Where's-" her question was cut off when someone hits the back of her neck knocking her out.

As Aria fell on the floor unconscious, the person who knocks her out reveals to be Homura with Aria's gun in her hands. She then turns to the blonde with a face she and the readers never thought she would make...

...a worried face.

 **A/N: Done at last! That was a very long chapter I wrote!**

 **Anyway as of this chapter, we finally get to see a few clubs in the school as well as new characters. We also find out that Chizuru is getting hated by several students and his road to redemption is still further away, so don't expect him to appear in the Mission FICS just yet.**

 **Also for those who is not familiar with John 'Soap' MacTavish, he is not a character from any anime and manga but from a video game. You heard that right, characters from different video games will appear in this fic, not only that but characters from American Cartoons and comics will appear in this fic so look forward for that.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Sakura Hagiwara from Wanna be the Strongest in the World**

 **Kyou Fujibayashi from Clannad**

 **Usopp and Zoro Roronoa from One Piece**

 **Revy, Dutch and Shane Caxton are from Black Lagoon**

 **Chaa from Angel Beats**

 **John 'Soap' MacTavish from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare**

 **Aria Holmes Kanzaki from Aria no Hidan**

 **Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ootori, Kaoru & Hikaru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka are from Ouran High School Host Club**

 **Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia**

 **Fuu Sawatari, Kanae Mitani and Nozomu Natsume are from Tamayura series**

 **Tatsumi Saiga from Speed Grapher**

 **Houki Shinonono from Infinite Stratos**

 **Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin**

 **Wakaba Saegusa from Vividred Operation**

 **And two students whom are known as 'Yoda' and 'Darth Maul' are OCs of mine but don't expect to see them again.**

 **Next chapter will be jam-packed with characters! Why? Cause there will be a party!**

 **Until then paalam!**


	12. Chapter 12 Party Before the Storm

**A/N: And back with a new chapter! This is the last chapter for this fic before we move on the Mission Fics and I am very excited to write that.**

 **But before that, we had this chapter. This is probably the most fun chapter I ever wrote especially I had added new characters in this. I'm also glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully this do the same.**

 **Here are my responses for a few reviews:**

 **xiodan56 - you're right on both counts.**

 **threedogsdead - nope! She is not.**

 **Jason2108 - I don't mind an essay like review cause that would be awesome! And you in history of my fanfic writing, is the first to do that!**

 **tendaysromeo - surprised that someone actually likes my minor OCs...well for this chapter I'll make it an exception.**

 **Anyway let's get this story started.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Orange Dormitory**

It's 6 o'clock in the evening at the villa as it's inhabitants roams around the place enjoying themselves with the company of their friends.

(Cue Disco Music)

What's this?

It looks like a party is happening in the Orange Dormitory, let's check it out.

Inside there were a lot of students from different ages and species mingling around, talking with one another while having drinks, some are standing near the wall while chatting, some are in the lounge relaxing on several couch and some are in the kitchen having a drinking games. It seems everyone is having a good time.

Outside we see people heading towards the party-fueled dormitory including Akane Isshiki and a boy walking next to her.

Akane is currently wearing a blue & red tracksuit jacket, red skirt, white socks and red sneakers, "You know I never attended a party before...aside from birthday parties of course, so I'm so excited how this will turn out." she said with excitement as the boy walking with her chuckled.

The boy has an average height and has black hair with blue eyes. He wears a white t-shirt with a red oval in the middle, light blue jeans and red & white sneakers. This is Daniel Fenton or Danny to his friends.

The two are not classmates but they became great friends after meeting one another during the fight between Nanoha and Mikoto.

"I've been to a party before but it was not pleasant though the only saving grace from that is when I discovered that Dash Baxter, the guy who hosted the party, has tons of colorful stuff teddy bears inside his closet!" Danny said with a snicker.

Akane laughed, "He must be so embarrassed when people find that out." she said.

Danny chuckled, "Actually, no one saw those in the party but they did saw it in school instead." he revealed earning another laughed from Akane, "I just hope this party doesn't end up the same as that." he said wearingly.

"Don't worry, it's Naruto-san that is hosting the party plus he is nothing like that Dash-dork you're talking about." Akane said a reassuring smile.

Danny smiled back, "Hehe...Dash-dork huh? I didn't know you got a sense of humor." he said with an amused grin.

"Tee-hee." Akane responded with a grin.

As the two approaches the front of the dorm, they stop on their tracks when they saw 'Yoda' & 'Darth Maul' standing at each side of the entrance door wearing a black suit and shades. The two friends nervously looks at each other before Akane spoked.

"Umm...hello...we came here to join the party." she said cautiously.

'Darth Maul' nodded as he opened the door, "Please enjoy yourselves." he said with a smile.

"And may the force be with you." 'Yoda' added.

The two looks at each other with a raised eyebrow at his weird statement before shrugging. As the two entered they were greeted by a loud booming music coming from a DJ stand manned by Jirou & Big Taka at a corner of the lounge, they then see Naruto wearing a black suit with an orange tie walking up the staircase before stopping in the middle making his presence visible to everyone, he then held up a microphone.

"Excuse me everyone!" Naruto called out earning everyone's attention despite the loud music, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I wanted to say is that this party is to celebrate the success of my business in the Uzumaki Hotel, business has done great from the start but this week, Uzumaki Hotel is labeled as fastest successful hotel business of all time and here tonight we celebrate because it was not just a place for business but the hotel serves as homes for many people before moving here and with that, let's this party continue!." he said as everyone cheered.

Danny and Akane looks at each other smiling before cheering.

 **-BREAK-**

Naruto walks inside his room that he shares with Natsu and Luffy. The room just like the others, is very wide. It has a triple bunk beds on the right side, a flat-screen television on top of a small dresser and a black couch in the middle.

Naruto was adjusting his tie when he heard the room's door closed.

"That was some speech you have." a soft-gentle voice said.

Naruto grinned, "Well, this my party so I may as well say something." as he turns to the person behind him revealing to be Hinata whom is currently wearing a white shoulderless long-sleeve blouse, blue denim shorts and black high-heeled sandals.

Hinata chuckled, "I know you would, you were so excited to have this party that you almost fainted." she said as she walks in front of him.

"Hehe...well can you blame me, being an owner of a hotel & villa was something I didn't like at first but after seeing the purpose of this job, I slowly began to cherish it." he explained, "So I can't help myself but feel happy when it all became an instant success." he said with a big smile.

Hinata smiled back, "You were a hard worker to begin with, so you deserve all of the success you have." she said as she lean closer to him, "So I wanna give you present for your success." she said in a very seductive voice.

She gently pushed Naruto causing the blonde ninja-slash-hotel owner to fall on the couch as Hinata slowly crawled on top of him with her face slightly red while breathing heavily.

Naruto looks up to her with a matching red face, "H-Hinata..." he said.

"Yes?" she replied with a soft voice.

"I think this is better than any success that I have." he admitted as he slowly crawls his hands on her hips.

Hinata giggled, "I knew you'll like it." she said.

And with that Hinata pressed her lips to Naruto as the two makes out passionately on the couch.

Woah! Let's not go with anymore details or I might change the rating of this fic, let's just leave the power couple alone and see what the others are doing.

Just outside the room, we see Davis & Takeru wearing their usual attires pressing their ears on the door listening on the two making out.

"Oh mah God! They're doing it! They're doing it!" Davis gasped excitedly with a perverted grin with smoke blowing out from the enlarged holes of his nose.

Takeru has a much worse perverted face, "Hohoho...Japan #1!" he said in delight.

 **-BREAK-**

As the party continues on at the lounge with the song _Happy_ by Pharrell Williams playing in the background, we see a tall young boy recording the party happily on his tablet. The boy has a yellow skin tone with ginger hair in a buzz cut and turquoise eyes. He wears a dark olive-green jacket over a white & red stripe shirt, purple-blue baggy pants and large black shoes. This is Edwin Horace Hill also known as Ed to his friends.

The young boy was enjoying recording the party when a voice called him.

"Hey Ed!"

The boy turns his tablet to another boy standing near a door to a hallway. The boy was short with a pinkish skin, he has black hair with three strands on top with plain dark eyes. He wears a yellow polo shirt with purple collar/sleeve hems, light blue pants with wallet chain and plain red shoes. This is Eddy Skipper McGee or simply Eddy.

"What!?" Ed called back.

"Get over here!" Eddy shouted.

"Can't hear you! Music is too loud!" Ed shouted back.

Eddy then walks closer, "How about now!?" he shouted again.

"Still can't hear you!"

Eddy walks in front of him, "HOW ABOUT NOW!" he yelled very loudly.

Ed coiled back, "Yeesh...you don't have to yell!" he said.

"Whatever!" the short boy scoffed before grabbing the taller boy's arm, "Come on! You gotta check this out!" he said he dragged Ed outside the lounge and ran in the middle of the hallway where several people are gathered neared a stairway.

On the top of the stairs, we see Chizuru (whom miraculously recovered of his dilemma from the previous chapter) preparing himself to roll down the stairs on a surfboard with Usopp standing behind him with a surfboard of his own.

Chizuru is currently wearing a yellow shirt with the word gnarly on it, black pants and white sneakers. A red scarf is seen wrap around his neck.

"Go for it Chizuru!" Eddy egged as Ed focus his tablet on the blue eyed blonde.

"Try not to die!" Renji joked earning him an elbow from Armin.

Chizuru looks at the recording Ed with a smug face, "Hey I'm Chizuru and this is Jackass!" he said before sliding down the stairs in top speed, this continues on after hitting the bottom as the board continues to slide on the floor and before it could hit the wall Chizuru dives through the window outside where he safely landed on a cushion set up on the lawn.

"Oh yeah! That was gnarly!" Ed cheered as he recorded the whole stunt.

Outside we see Chizuru laughing as another boy helps him up.

"That was rad Chizuru! Who knew you're that kind of party animal." the boy said. The boy has a dark spiky red hair with golden eyes. His head is wrapped with a blue headband and has bandage on the bridge of his nose. He wears a black t-shirt under a short blue jacket with long, rolled-up sleeves, dark blue pants, brown fingerless gloves, red socks and black boots. Around his neck was a red scarf with a tattered ends. This is Gingka Hagane.

"Thanks Gingka." Chizuru said getting up, "But I'm not a part animal, I'm a party master!" he corrected with a smooth voice earning a chuckle from Gingka.

Then Usopp's voice was heard, "Yahoo!" he cheered as he flew out from the window but his time of jump was a bit late so instead of landing on the cushion, he landed on the solid ground, "owww..." he moaned in pain with his nose bended from the impact.

"Ouch!" Gingka flinched from that.

"How could he miss that!?" Chizuru asked in confusion.

Shinozaki, still in wheelchair, wheels his way to the fallen long nose, "You should have calculated the exact timing of your jump or you would had a better landing." he said as he shakes his head.

Usopp's gave him an annoyed look, "Shut up Professor X and help me get up!" he said.

As this going on, Gingka turns to Chizuru, "So...wanna try that again?" he asked.

Chizuru gave him a devious grin as he holds his board up, "Thought you never asked." he said.

 **-BREAK-**

Back in the lounge, we see a line of people consisting of Lucia, Lucy, Ichigo Momomiya, Kaito, Ranma, Ikki, Kagari and Oohori doing a Conga dance but Oohori later broke away from it as he was getting tired. Oohori is currently wearing a black t-shirt, maroon pants and white & red converse. The bald brawler looks around to find a place to seat and saw a red couch in a corner. As he walks towards the couch, he would pass several of his friends dancing such as Nanoha whom is dancing with a red-faced Ichigo Kurosaki, Yui Hirasawa whom is dancing like an idiot, Tai doing a moonwalk, Soul Eater has his shades on while doing a Gangnam dance, Luffy is happily wiggling his elastic arms in the air and Harima & Eri dancing passionately.

As he reached the couch, he quickly flops down and released a relax sigh. He then looks at his right which made his heart beat, right next to him was Ami Mizuno reading a book. The blue-haired maiden is currently wearing a light-blue shirt, blue skirt and brown sandals. Oohori can't help but stare at her beautiful face and the way she reads adds a certain charm in it.

 _"Oh man, she's a total knockout! I should strike a conversation."_ he thought, "Hey there...nice night..." he started nervously.

Ami slightly turns to him, "Right." she replied before going back to her book.

 _"Oh men...you're looking like an idiot Oohori...think men think...what kind of conversation should I have with her..."_ he thought then he looks at the book she is reading, _"Maybe...just maybe..."_ he thought before speaking, "Hey do you like books?" he asked finally earning her full attention.

"Yes, yes I do." Ami replied placing her book down on her lap as her blue eyes stares at him.

"Really? I love books too! Mostly are comic books but sometimes I read genuine books like Tuesdays with Morrie." Oohori said which made Ami blinked in surprise, this cause him to panic, "I-I-I mean it's a good book! A really good book! The story is something I can really relate in real life and I'm frustrated how other media makes fun of the book and-" he continues to say frantically not noticing the smile forming on Ami's lips.

Ami giggled as she puts a hand on his shoulder, "Hey calm down, I totally understand what you meant." she said.

Oohori stopped his rambling before sighed, "Thanks...sorry about." he said with a sheepish smile.

Ami shook her head while giggling, "Don't worry about it, I'm Ami Mizuno by the way." she introduced herself while offering him a handshake.

Oohori gladly took her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Oohori." he said.

As Oohori and Ami are getting along with each other, we move the scene on a small table which is occupied by Danny, Akane and an older girl. All three had drinks in their hands.

"Now this is a party! I'm sooo glad Naruto pulled one!" the older girl after drinking her punch. The girl has a fair complexion, she has a long blonde hair that is hung loosely that extends to her calves and has plain- blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white t-shirt that shows her midriff, a black low-rised jeans and white sneakers. This is Ino Yamanaka. "So how's the party for the two of you?" she asked her current companions.

Danny took a sip of his punch, "Well I like it! It's far better than the party Dash-dork hosted." he said with a snicker.

"How so?"

"Well the party seems 'fun' to him and his peers because he had everyone to wear clothes of me and my friends which he dubs the 'loser theme' " he explained while fingering the word loser, "I got offended and left with the rest is history." he finished before taking another sip.

"Geez...well, I hope he and I don't met or I might give him a piece of my mind." Ino said clearly annoyed at this Dash-dork person.

Danny chuckled, "I would love to see that." he said then he noticed Akane looking around with a worried face, "Umm...Akane, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, you've been awfully quiet." Ino added.

Akane turns to them, "Oh, I'm looking for my friend Aoi, she told me that she'll be here but so far I haven't seen her." she replied.

Danny looks around as he is familiar with the girl, "Yeah you're right! Where is she?" he asked.

 **-BREAK-**

In a hallway on the second floor, we see a young girl with a fair complexion, long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue one piece sundress, white frilly socks and black shoes. This is Aoi Futaba, Akane's best friend.

Aoi is mysteriously appeared to be intoxicated, her eyes were half-lidded with her cheeks are red as she wobbles around the hallway muttering nonsensical words. On the other side of the hallway, we see Ed & Eddy walking with the former still has his tablet out recording, the two stop in front of a door as Eddy quickly opens it, the room was the same as the others with a few difference such as desk near the window that has several books, a lamp and a skull on top of it. On bottom of a triple bunk beds, we see a boy sleeping.

The boy has yellow skin with a black ski hat completely hiding his hair. He is currently wearing a yellow pair of pajamas. This is Eddward Marion Vincent also known as Double D or Edd.

Edd slightly awaken when he felt a presence in the room, he slowly opens his light green eyes to see Ed & Eddy looking at him with big horse-like smiles on their faces, "Is the party over?" was the first thing he said.

"Nope! Things are just heating up!" Eddy replied cheerfully.

Edd sighed, "And here I thought the loud festivity is over, I only gotten 4 minutes of sleep." he mumbled, "You guys didn't come here to drag me to party, don't you?" he asked.

Eddy scoffed, "Relax sockhead, me and Lumpy just came here to check you out and to tell you that your roommates will be out for a while." he explained.

Edd sighed, "What am I gotta do with those guys..." he said.

"Don't be such a frowny face Double D! Give us a smile!" Ed said as he focus his tablet on Edd.

"Ed...get your tablet away from me."

"Roger-wilco!" Ed complied as he turns the tablet to Eddy whom has a disapproving look.

"I just don't get why your not joining the party, I mean even your fellow nerds and eggheads are having fun down there." he said.

"Well they may enjoy this kind of festivity but I don't." Edd replied.

Eddy rolled his eyes, "Whatever sockhead, you go enjoy your beauty sleep." he said as turns around to walk before quickly grabbing Ed's collar, "Come on Frankenstein!" he said as he pulled him out of the room.

"Bye Double D! See you in the morning!" Ed said while waving his hand.

"As do I." he replied as the boys left the room with Eddy shutting the door. Edd quickly went back to sleeping when the door opened again, thinking it's one of his roommates, he decided to ignore it. However, he suddenly felt something heavy crawling on top of him, his eyes shot wide open as he noticed a large bulge under his blanket, he quickly lifts up the sheet and to his shock, he saw Aoi sleeping right on top of him with her head nuzzling on his chest.

Edd began to sweat with a few tint of red on his cheeks, "Oh dear." he said nervously.

 **-BREAK-**

In a kitchen right next from the lounge, we see several people gathered around the table as the song _Pump it_ by Black Eyed Peas is being played. Duo is seen standing with a smile on his face.

"Ladies and gents, I like all of you to partake in a little game of mine." Duo said happily.

A boy with his arms crossed then spoke, "Okay...what kind of gimmick is this Duo?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. The boy has a brown complexion, black hair that is brushed backwards and brown eyes. He wears a red & orange jacket over a blue & white t-shirt, dark blue pants with blue highlights and dark blue shoes. He has a bright orange goggles on the top of his head. This is Rex Salazar.

"Rolf agrees with Goggle-boy Rex, what kind of shenanigan you're forcing us to partake!?" another boy said. The boy was tall with a brown skin tone, dark blue hair and dark green eyes. He wears a yellow t-shirt with a red horizontal stripe, light blue jeans and red & cream shoes. This is Rolf Van Kelamis.

Duo raised his hands in defense, "Chillax bros, it's just a harmless game." he said before coughing, "This is a game I called 'The Seven Shots'!" he revealed.

"Ooohh..." Natsu cooed but made a confused face, "What is it?" he asked.

Duo chuckled, "You see this." he said gesturing his hands on the table which has seven glasses, "This glasses all had orange juice in it and we will have random persons to drink it." he explained.

"Seems simple for a game." Ai Roborovskii stated. Ai is currently wearing a white tight sweater, pink skirt and red shoes.

Duo chuckled again, "It's because I added different flavors in it that I won't tell except for one and that is one this juice has a very spicy Tabasco sauce mixed in it." he revealed.

Rex thought about it, "Huh? Seems interesting, I'm in!" he said.

"Rolf shall partake as well in this shenanigan you called game." Rolf followed.

"So how do we decide which person will drink?" Konata asked with her eyes closed. She is currently wearing a green over-sized shirt, blue pants and white shoes.

"I had Tsukuru here taken care of that." Duo answered.

As on cue, Tsukuru brought out a blue gameboy like device from her labcoat, "This device will choose which person gets to drink first." she explained before pressing the red button, the screen began to shuffle pictures of persons currently in the kitchen, then it stopped, "There it is! And the first to do the challenge is...Rolf!" she revealed.

Rolf then playfully shoves Rex and Natsu aside, "Stand back! The son of Shepard must take on this challenge like a man!" he said.

Rex rolled his eyes, "It's just a game Rolf." he said.

"Nonsense!" Rolf rebutted before grabbing a glass from the middle, he first inspected the glass before sniffing it then he proceeds to drink it till the last drop, he made an calculating face before smiling, "Mmm...strawberry!" he said.

"Rolf's safe! He got the strawberry one!" Duo declared.

"So aside from the Tabasco sauce, you mixed other flavors in it, nice!" Konata praised.

"So who's next?" Ritsu Tainaka asked. She is currently wearing a black tank top, camouflage pants and white shoes.

Tsukuru checks the device, "Oooh...you may wanna brace yourself Yomi cause you're next." she said showing Yomi's picture from the device.

"Heh!?" Yomi squeaked in surprise. She is wearing a simple white dress shirt and black high-heeled sandals.

"Come on Yomi, don't be shy." Duo said reassuringly but the smile on his face says otherwise.

"O-okay...I'll try..." Yomi said nervously as she reaches out and grabbed a glass, she stares at it for a minute before chugging it down, after drinking the bespectacled girl made a soured look while making a moaning sound.

"I guess she got the one with the calamansi flavor." Duo said thought he is surprise to hear Yomi make a moaning sound.

"Is it that sour?" Amu Hinamori asked in concern. She is wearing a pink jacket with a white hoodie, red & pink checkered skirt, blue high-heeled socks and black shoes.

Yomi nodded with her eyes shut tightly and her lips quivering from the taste, the boys aside from Natsu & Rolf stares at her face with one thought in mind.

 _"Damn! She is sooo cute!"_

Oga Tatsumi was next drink and once he finished drinking, he began to coughed, "What the!?" he said before glaring at Duo, "You mixed alcohol in this!?" he asked in irritation.

"Yup!" was Duo's response.

"Damn you!" Oga growled.

"Dyaabu!" Baby Bel followed.

Later Rex was seen finishing drinking in his turn, "Hmm...apples...taste really good!" he said with a satisfied look.

Ritsu Tainaka was next, when she finished drinking her face turn into a frown, "This is just plain orange juice! What a bummer!" she complained.

"Just be happy that you didn't drink the one with the Tabasco sauce!" Rex retorted.

Everybody then turns at the remaining glasses on the table.

"I'm surprised that no one's tongue got burn yet." Amu commented.

"That might change now." Konata said.

Tsukuru then pressed the button as the pictures shuffles before stopping, "Oooh...it's you time to shine, Duo!" she announced showing a picture of him.

Duo chuckled, "This will be a piece of cake." he said as he quickly grabs a glass and drank it, after swallowing the last vile, he click his lips several times before smiling but the smile turned into a frown when his face turns red as sweat began to pour down his face, "AAAAAA!" he screamed as he breathe out fire, the mechanic quickly ran to the sink and began to suck water from the faucet.

Everybody burst into laughter at his predicament.

Tsukuru then looks at her device, "Well Ai-chan, you're the lucky person to drink the last glass." she said.

The pinkhead gave her a big smile, "Oh! I would love to drink the last glass." she cheerfully said as she grabs the last glass and drinks it, "Mmm...lemon." she said blissfully.

"Makes you wonder if she got the one with the Tabasco sauce." Amu stated.

"If that's so, I think she'll be fine." Konata replied as she knows that Ai is a robot.

As everyone watches Duo desperately washing away to sauce from his throat, Natsu pats his stomach, "Aaah...that was a good fire." he said earning him a strange look from Rex.

"Uhh...Natsu, did you just ate the fire that came out from Duo's mouth?" Rex asked.

"Yup! Quite tasty!" Natsu replied.

"Eeewww!" Ritsu said in disgust as she and everyone backs away from the Dragon Slayer.

"The son of Shepard is never been grossed in his entire life!" Rolf stated.

"You, of all people, have to say that." Oga said with a deadpanned face.

 **-BREAK-**

Back in the lounge, the party continues on with the song _Party in the USA_ by Miley Cyrus is playing. In one corner, we see Kisame and Zoro chatting. Kisame is wearing a blue polo with red tie, black shorts and sandals with his eyes shielded by his trusty sunglasses. Zoro is wearing a black suit with green shirt underneath.

"Too bad you and class aren't allowed yet to take on missions." Zoro said as he drinks in can of beer.

"Nah...it doesn't bother me, I'm pretty sure that we'll get our chance." Kisame replied as he drinks his own can of beer.

"By the way, where did you get your sword?" Zoro asked.

"You know this girl named Lisbeth from Class 23." Kisame said.

"No idea who she is."

"Well she's the one who created my sword, she's really talented if you ask me." Kisame said.

"Huh, if you say so, might as well visit her and have her check my swords." Zoro said.

"She can repair it for you if you want." Kisame offered.

"I'll think about it, anyway, I wanna ask if you would like to spar with me some times." Zoro requested.

Before Kisame could answer, Wakaba suddenly appeared between them, she is currently wearing a green checkered polo shirt with a black belt buckle, blue denim shorts and brown boots.

"Oh no! Zoro-senpai is my master and rival! I'm not handing him away that easily!" Wakaba declared as she glared at Kisame while standing in front of Zoro protectively.

Kisame raised an eyebrow behind his dark glasses before turning to Zoro with an amused face, the scarred swordsman can only scratch his head at his kouhai's behavior.

Meanwhile Kenji Kazama is walking in the middle of the dancefloor passing many dancers as he go, he is currently wearing a white t-shirt with orange stripes, black pants and red sneakers. He has a smile on his face when he saw Haruka & Yuu Sonoda dancing happily but suddenly he bumps to someone, he looks down to see Roka looking up to him. Roka is currently wearing a light pink one piece dress, blue stockings and red shoes.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there." Kenji said with half-lidded eyes.

Roka gave him a glare, "Are you saying that because I'm short." she hissed.

Kenji raised his hands in defense, "I didn't said that! I didn't see because I had something on my mind that I wasn't watching where I was going!" he retorted fast.

Roka's glare was replaced by a blank look, "Oh, is that so!" she said before raising her arm, "Nee Kazama-san, are you enjoying the party?" she asked.

Kenji snorted, "I think I am plus it helps me ease my frustrations about the coming missions...which I'm still not allowed to partake for some reasons." he explained.

"That's good, you need let yourself loose for sometimes." Roka stated.

"Well with all the shit I had from the past months, I can't help but agree with you." he replied.

Roka smiled at him, "Say you wanna dance with me?" she offered.

Kenji huffed, "Thanks but it's not my style." he said cooly, he was about to walk away but Roka grabs his arm, "Oooy!" he yelled.

"I'm not taking no as an answer." she said as she drags the poor sap on the dancefloor.

During this we see Mikoto, Usagi and Ryuuko talking in one table with drinks in their hands. Mikoto is currently wearing a brown shirt, white shorts and red shoes, Usagi is currently wearing a pink shirt with a crescent moon logo, blue pants that reach her knees and yellow sandals and Ryuuko is wearing a blue & red jacket, black pants and white sneakers.

"I just wish Mamoru-san is here in this party, kinda lonely without him." Usagi whined as he took a sip of her drink with a straw.

Mikoto looks at her with half-lidded eyes, "So are you saying our company is not good enough for you?" she asked annoyingly.

"It's not that! I enjoy being with you girls, it's just the the couples that attended this party makes me jealous!" Usagi replied as she glared at several couples in the lounge like Lucia & Kaito and Harima & Eri.

"I guess that sucks." Mikoto nodded in understanding. She too is jealous while Touma is indeed in this party, he is currently hanging out with his friends and the fact that they're aren't a couple further fueled her jealousy.

Ryuuko snorted at the two as she took a swig of her drink with her eyes closed.

"Hey is that Kazama-san and Roka dancing?" Usagi asked pointing at the dancefloor.

Ryuuko's eyes shot wide open and she looks at where Usagi is pointing, on the dancefloor she sees Kenji and Roka dancing awkwardly like a grandfather dancing along a little girl. Ryuuko's blood pressure began to boil upon seeing the two.

Mikoto whistles, "Well I'll be! I never expect him on the dancefloor!" she snickered.

"Isn't Roka the rumored girlfriend of Kazama-san?" Usagi asked.

A tick mark appeared on Ryuuko's head as she gritted her teeth.

"They're kinda odd but I had to admit they look cute together!" Usagi admitted with a smile.

"Don't tell him that, that may blow his ego." Mikoto snickered.

CRUNCH!

The two girls flinched from the crushing sound before they turn their attention to the irritated Ryuuko with a crushed cup on her hands with its contents dripping all over.

"Umm...Ryuuko, are you okay?" Usagi asked nervously.

Ryuuko didn't reply as she quickly marches herself towards where Kenji is.

Mikoto's eyes widen in realization, "Oh boy." she said as she is the only who knows Ryuuko's crush on the orange haired architect.

As Kenji & Roka continues to dance awkwardly, Kenji felt a tap on his shoulder as he turns around to see Ryuuko behind him.

"Oh hey Ryuuko, what's up!?" he greeted.

"Hey Kenji!" Ryuuko greeted back, "I see you're having a hard time here on the dancefloor." she stated, "How about you ditch the dancefloor and come hang out with us!?" she offered.

Roka gave her a dark glare when she said that while the female banchou glared back at her.

As the two girls glared at each other intensely, the orange haired architect could only look at them in confusion.

Meanwhile in another part of the lounge, we see Asuna Yuuki, Yuuki Asaba and Touma Kamijou sitting on a couch in front of a wide flat-screen television while playing a game on a Xbox console with several spectators behind them. Asuna is currently wearing a long sleeve white shirt, blue skirt, pink stockings and white sneakers, Yuuki is wearing a black leather jacket over a red shirt, blue jeans and white converse and Touma is wearing a simple blue t-shirt, maroon shorts and black sneakers.

"Man...this game is awesome!" Touma noted as they play the game _Rocket League_.

"I would pay big bucks if there was a sport like this in real life." Yuuki said.

"In this world probably not, in other worlds probably is." Touma said.

"I never played games like this before but considering that I only played VRMMORPGS, there is no question that I really missed this out." Asuna commented as she having a hard time playing the game with a controller.

"Virtual reality games are awesome but nothing beats the classics." Touma stated.

"Amen to that!" Grimmjowz said from behind them. He currently wearing a purple polo, white pants and brown leather shoes.

"Any games that I should considered playing?" Asuna asked.

"I've been hooked with many indie games this days, so I suggest you play those first." Yuuki suggested.

"Such as?"

" _Limbo_ and _Inside_ , those horror games are appalling, you can play those games in your PC." Yuuki answered.

"Yeah! Those games are great but I'm kinda looking forward for this new game called _Little Nightmares._ " Grimmjowz said.

"Uhh...that game was so scary that I love it especially the music." Touma added.

Asuna made a thoughtful look, "Interesting...I'm gonna play them soon as I get home." she said.

Yuuki then looks at his watch, "Sorry guys but I gotta go, got something to do." he said as he handed the controller to Asuza Nakano, whom is currently wearing a black jacket over a pink shirt, beige shorts and brown boots, before walking away.

Touma then scooted to his right to make room for Asuza to seat before he turns to Asuna, "What's Yuuki up to?" he asked.

The fencer giggled, "I have no idea." she said.

Back outside, we see Chizuru and Gingka poking Usopp whom is lying on the ground after he failed to land safely again from his second attempt when Yuuki arrived.

"Chizuru! Gingka! It's time!" Yuuki said.

"Oh! Is it time already!?" Gingka said with a smile.

"Finally! Time to show everyone my moves." Chizuru said smoothly as he adjusted his scarf.

"Let's go tell the other two and to get ourselves ready." Yuuki ordered.

Gingka and Chizuru nodded and quickly followed Yuuki back in the lounge.

Back in the lounge, Oohori and Ami are seen laughing on the couch when Chizuru came in and gestured his watch to him, Oohori immediately caught what he meant before turning to Ami.

"Hey I gotta go for a bit, me and my friends have something to show to everyone." Oohori said standing up, "I'll see you later." he said as he followed the blue eyed blonde.

"Bye." Ami said as she waved at him before putting a finger on her chin, thinking of what he and his friends wanna show.

Back in the kitchen, everyone is having a good time chatting and drinking as Duo is sitting on a counter fanning his still soared throat when Gingka came in and told him that it's time.

"Really?" Duo said as he drops down the counter, "Don't start without me." he said following Gingka.

 **-BREAK-**

Back in the lounge, everybody continues dancing with the song _Kyoto_ by Skrillex is playing. In the midst of the dancing crowd, we see Fuu and Kanae taking pictures with their cameras as Haruka walks through the sea of dancing people as she head towards the DJ stand. Haruka stood near Big Taka as she whispered to his ear, the big man nodded before turning to Jirou then whispered what she said to his ear.

The broomhead nodded as he grabs a microphone, "Attention please! May I have your attention please!" Jirou called getting everyone's attention as Big Taka turns off the music, "Thank you, I had an announcement to make..." he paused for a bit to take a deep breath, "...because we're having a LIVE PERFORMANCE TONIGHT!" he announced as everyone cheered, "Now before we begin, I want everyone to make a clear circle on the dancefloor." he said as everyone moves aside creating a huge circle in the crowd, "Now that's perfect! And without further ado, let's introduce the performers! Ladies and gentlemen...THE BOYZ!" he called out from the top of his lungs.

Everybody cheered as Chizuru, Gingka, Oohori, Yuuki and Duo came in the dancefloor, most of the cheers are from girls since Yuuki and Gingka are there, some doesn't appreciate Chizuru being part of this but decided to ignore for the sake of their performances but much to their dismay, Chizuru leads the group as he stands in the middle.

The five then made a pose as if they were hanged puppets as the music starts to play.

 _It's gonna be me_

Chizuru spoke as he and the boys began to dance.

 _Oh yeah..._

Gingka sang smoothly while dancing as Chizuru sing again.

 _You might've been hurt, babe, That ain't no lie_

 _You've seen them all come and go, oh..._

 _I remember when you told me, That it made you believe in_

 _No man no cry, Maybe that's why_

 ** _Chorus_**

 _Every little thing I do, Never seems enough for you_

 _You don't wanna lose it again, But I'm not like them_

 _Baby, when you finally, Get to love somebody (somebody)_

 _Guess what (guess what), It's gonna be me_

After singing the first verse, Chizuru exchanges place with Gingka whom sing next.

 _You've got no choice babe, But move on and you know_

 _There ain't no time to waste, You're just too blind (to blind), to see_

 _But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me_

 _You can't deny, So just tell me why_

 ** _Repeat Chorus_**

After singing the second chorus, the lights then dimmed leaving a few lights focusing on the five.

 _There comes a day, When I'll be the one you'll see..._

 _It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna..._

The lights came back on with Chizuru in front.

 _It's gonna be me!_

He said as they continued dancing.

 _All that I do, Is not enough for you_

 _Don't wanna lose it, But I'm not like that_

 _When finally (finally)_

 _You get to love, Guess what (guess what)_

 ** _Chorus 2_**

 _Every little thing I do (Oh...)_

 _Never seems enough for you (for you babe)_

 _You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)_

 _But I'm not like them_

 _Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)_

 _Get to love somebody (love...)_

 _Guess what (guess what)_

 _It's gonna be me_

 ** _Repeat Chorus 2_**

The boys continues to dance with Chizuru and Gingka exchanging vocals.

 _It's gonna be me_

The song finally ended with the boys ending with the same pose they had from the beginning.

The crowd began to cheer from their performance. Yuuki and Gingka has the most cheers, mostly from girls while Chizuru may get the least cheers hearing his friends applauding and calling his name was good enough for him. Yoshika once again has a tint of red on her cheeks as she claps directly at the blonde.

"Once again give it up for THE BOYZ!" Jirou called out making everyone cheer louder.

The five form a line and bowed at the audience then suddenly something splatted on Gingka's face as he took it off, his face turned red that a panty was thrown on his face.

After that, the party continues on with everyone having fun as if there was no tomorrow.

 **-BREAK-**

The next morning, we go to one room to see Mato waking up from her slumber on the bottom part of the triple bunk bed, the black haired girl has her hair down while wearing a pair of black pajamas as she stretch her arms and back, "My goodness...that was party last night..." she mumbled as she still feel sleepy.

"Tell me about it." a voice said.

Mato's eyes widen when she heard a voice...a male voice to be exact. She looks to her right to see an older boy sitting on her bed right next to her. The boy has fair complexion with a dark blue casual hair and blue eyes behind a big round glasses. He wears a white hoodie sweater, blue pants and white converse. This is Lester also known as Lester the Unlikely to many.

"Eeeekkk!" Mato shrieks as she kicks Lester off her bed, "Lester! What are you doing in my bed!?" she asked blushing madly.

"I was asking the same thing." Lester replied as he sat up from the floor while rubbing his back.

"W-we d-didn't do it...do we?" she asked nervously and is she is afraid with the answer.

Lester stood up and gave her a blank look, "Fortunately...we didn't." he answered.

Mato sighed in relief, "So what happened after the party, I went to bed kinda early so I had no idea what happens." she said.

"Beats me, I was pretty intoxicated last night and hardly remember anything! The next thing I know I'm in a bed sleeping next to you." he explained.

Mato shook her head, "How about we check on the others?" she asked.

"Beats standing here."

Mato got off her bed still in pajamas as she went and opened the door but upon opening it, Davis' sleeping form fell down the moment she opened it. The unlikely duo stared at Davis' sleeping face before peeking their heads in the hallway. To their surprise, several party goers are seen passed out in the hallway.

The two looks at each other before they made their way down to the first floor towards the lounge and again, to their surprise the room is filled with many sleeping party goers. Chizuru had a lampshade on his head as he sleeps on the floor cuddling a bottle of beer, Oohori & Ami are on the couch sleeping with their heads leaning at each other, couples like Harima & Eri are on the floor cuddling each other, outside they see Gingka and the others sleeping on the lawn, in the kitchen they saw Duo sleeping in the sink and Yomi sleeping soundly on the table, on the DJ stand Big Taka was sitting down asleep while Jirou is sleeping while standing and on another couch we see a the sleeping figures of Asuna, Touma and Asuza with the flat-screen in front of them saying game over.

Lester then chuckled, "Hehehe...I guess everyone had a good time." he said.

Mato sighed, "I hope this doesn't get in the way for the tomorrow's missions." she said.

"I wouldn't worry about and I wouldn't really worry about that because I'm not even part of it." Lester stated.

Mato gave him a blank look.

 **And that's that! This so far the best chapter I wrote with the first chapter coming to second. Anyway, this is the last chapter for AWA Stories for now but let me assure that this fic is not yet ending, I'm just putting this aside to pave way for the Mission Fic.**

 **Also I'm going to clear something in this chapter, Normal Earth's timeline is kinda like ours so VRMMORPGS are not yet that fully developed and Asuna Yuuki is from a parallel future hence why she has no idea how to play classic video games.**

 **And now this are characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Danny Fenton from Danny Phantom**

 **Ed, Edd, Eddy and Rolf are from Ed, Edd n Eddy**

 **Gingka Hagane from Metal Fight Beyblade**

 **Rex Salazar from Generator Rex**

 **Ino Yamanaka from Naruto**

 **Aoi Futaba from Vividred Operation**

 **Lester the Unlikely from Lester the Unlikely**

 **Are you surprised by the new characters? I told you I'll be adding characters from cartoons and videogames. And about the Eds and Rolf's last names, I just took from their voice actor's last name except for Eddy since his last name is being used in so many fanfics.**

 **The song used in this chapter is titled _It's gonna be me_ by NSYNC.**

 **Tune in for the first Mission Fics, I guarantee it'll be great.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	13. Solving a Friend's Dilemma

**A/N: And here it is! The return of the AWA Stories! I had a blast with the first Mission Fic, I had so much fun that I plan on doing another one soon but the details for the next Mission Fic will be a secret for now.**

 **Anyway, in this chapter will be focusing back to this fic's main character and his current dilemma. Also, there will be a shout out coming from NegaiFreak's forum that will be a part for the main character's development.**

 **And that's that! Let's get this thing started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic... unless it's an OC of mine.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy, School Park**

It's another fine day in ZeroTopia.

It's been a day since the Mission Project came to a close. Many students are now back to their usual lives, walking around, chatting with their friends. Davis Motomiya along with Takeru Ooyama, is seen walking towards the cafeteria with a look of satisfaction written on his face(try guessing why he looks so satisfied), Ayumi Takahara and Yui Goido are seen carrying their musical instruments, Red came out from an exit when Blinx & Parappa came from behind and snatched his cap prompting the Pokemon Trainer to ran after the two as they passed Lester the Unlikely, whom is reading a comic book, the Hollywood Nerd looks at them before shrugging, 'Yoda' and 'Darth Maul' are currently inside the cafe when Tsumugi Kotobuki wearing a maid uniform came to them asking for their orders and Train Heartnet was sleeping on a bench completely oblivious that Ikki Minami is drawing his face.

Coming out from another exit is a group of girls consisting of Akane, Mato, Kurome and the newly transferred Kanonno, Cheria and Marta. Kanonno, was overall happy the moment she got accepted in the academy, she even got added in Laxus' class which apparently Tohru, her lover, is also part of. Cheria and Marta are also attending the school albeit in a different class, several members of the Ad Libitum attends as students while some got hired as a staff members such as Van.

Currently the girls are showing them around.

"And this is the school park! It's where most student come for some relaxation." Akane stated cheerfully.

"Un-Believable! This place is amazing!" Cheria said in delight.

"While I like the arena, this place ain't bad." Marta commented.

"What do you think Kanonno?" Mato asked.

"Everything is great! I get to meet a lot of new people today! And not only that but I'm also part of Tohru's class!" Kanonno replied happily.

"I still can't believe you're dating that guy." Marta commented with a blank look.

"Hey... there's nothing wrong having a relationship with him." Kanonno argued.

"Nothing wrong? You're totally clinging on his arm even during class." Kurome said as she remembers the pink head never letting go of the young adult's arm earning her weird looks from everyone.

"Ehehe... I guess went overboard back there." the pink head replied sheepishly.

"You think so." Mato said sarcastically.

"Anyway, where should we go now?" Cheria asked.

Before Akane could answer, Kurome felt something. The black haired girl quickly grabbed both Akane and Marta's arms pulling them away just in time for a random guy crashing out of a cafe window.

"W-what's going on?" Akane asked in shock.

Before anyone could speak, a familiar blonde came out from the broken window, it was Chizuru Tachibana and he's not happy.

Kurome's eyes widen in realization, "Girls! We need to back away now!" she ordered.

"Why?" Kanonno asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later." the black haired assassin said as they slowly back pedaled away from the angry blonde.

As Chizuru slowly walks forward, the random guy stood up, "You bastard... you're gonna pa-" he didn't get to finish what he's saying when Chizuru's fist connects to his face which was so strong that he was flung away with his back hitting a vending machine, damaging it.

"U-Un-Believable!" Cheria stuttered in shock.

"Who is that?" Marta asked.

Mato gulped in nervousness, "T-that's Chizuru Tachibana... a member of Class 1." she replied.

Chizuru ran towards the guy before unleashing another punch on his face forcing him to fall on the ground, "I HAD A ENOUGH WITH YOU GUYS!" he shouted as he kicks the random guy on the stomach making him vomit but Chizuru wasn't finished he began to stomp on the guy non-stop not even allowing the guy to get up, "YOU CALL ME TRASH! YOU CALL ME USELESS! YOU HATE FOR SOMETHING I DON'T EVEN KNOW! YOU HATE ME BECAUSE YOU THINK I CAN'T FIGHT!" he said with each word filled with venom.

The random guy began to weakly crawl on the ground, "Yeah! Crawl away! You said that I'm weak... well, who's weakling now!" Chizuru mocked as he stomp his head hard making everyone flinch from the impact.

Then Chizuru grabs the guy's shirt as he pulls him close to his face, "You call me trash? Well... you're the real trash!" he said as he was ready to throw the guy on a nearby trash bin when a voice called out.

"TACHIBANA!"

Chizuru turns to the owner of the voice with an annoyed look. It was a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender and voluptuous body but it's currently obscure by her custom-made armor with a Heart Kreuz design, blue skirt and black boots. This is Erza Scarlet, a member of the Fairy Tail guild.

Right behind her is a petite girl with a fair skin. She has a long dark-blue hair tied in twintails that reached down her waist and has brown eyes. She is currently wearing a red and white creamed uniform jacket, blue skirt, black stockings and red sneakers. This is Wendy Marvell, another member of the Fairy Tail guild.

Carla is seen standing next to a worried Wendy with her arms crossed while Erza glares at Chizuru.

"Tachibana! Drop him and cease this foolishness at once." Erza ordered.

Chizuru sneered at her, something no one should ever do, he then puts the random guy on his shoulder in a fireman's carry position with the intention of dropping him down a nearby bench.

"Tachibana! I'm warning you, put him down!" Erza ordered again, though to some bystanders, she could have said something better.

Chizuru smirked, "Put him down? Wish granted." he said before he slams the random guy down the bench beaking it in half.

The random guy moaned in pain as Chizuru dusts his hands, "Feh!" he scoffed as he walks away.

"Tachibana! Get back here!" Erza called but the blue eyed blonde ignored, "Tachibana!" she called again.

"Tachibana your face!" Chizuru replied with his back turn as he kept walking away.

Everyone comically flinched from his response, Carla snickered, "Well... that was a thing." she said as Wendy rushed towards the random guy to heal him. Carla then turns to Erza, "You know... you could have stop him by apprehending him." she said.

Erza sighed, "I would have... but with his current condition, it will only make things worst if I attack him." she said.

Wendy looks up with worry, "We'll he be okay?" she asked. She may not know Chizuru that well, but Natsu told her that Chizuru is a very nice and kind guy.

"We can only hope..." Erza replied.

Back to the girls, Kurome and Mato had already explained Chizuru's situation to the new girls.

"That's horrible!" Kanonno gasped.

"Un-Believable! That poor guy." Cheria said in sympathy.

"When I get my hands on those people I'll..." Marta said in anger but was cut off.

"Cool your jets down, Marta! You don't wanna start trouble on your first day." Akane said.

"Besides... I think Class 1 will do something about Chizuru." Mato reassured.

"I hope so..." Kurome stated.

Meanwhile, Chizuru was walking in the hallway passing a lot of students whom is giving him a mixed reaction, one half would sent him hated glares while one half would look at him with sympathy. Then a young man ran towards him.

The young man has an average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick on top. He wears a white assassin jacket over a slim purple hoodie and a black base layer shirt, black jeans and brown combat boots. This is Tatsumi.

"Hey Chizuru! Wait up!" Tatsumi called out for his friend.

Chizuru turns around, fortunately he was not frowning, as Tatsumi got to him.

"I heard what happened, are you okay?" Tatsumi asked.

Chizuru took a deep breath, "No." he bluntly answered.

Tatsumi comically flinched from Chizuru's blunt response, "Okay... but what the heck happened? What got into your mind and beat up a guy?" he asked.

Chizuru sighed again, "I was just minding my own business as usual... ignoring the hated glares that I'm getting, then that guy came and began throwing insults at me. I did my best to ignore him but when he tried to spill water on my face, which I dodged, I snapped and you know the results." he explained.

"Ouch... but look at the bright side, the others will never think you're weak and that beat down will sure keep anyone from coming after you." Tatsumi commented positively.

Chizuru deadpanned, "Gee... ya think." he said.

As the two are talking, we Funabori looking from the corner with a worried look before she quickly left the scene.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Building Orange, Class 1**

 _Currently inside Class 1, we see Ben Tennyson and Gingka Hagane standing in front of the white board as the winds gently blows the window's curtains._

 _"Ben... I... I... I love you! I've always loved you!" Gingka confessed with a slight tint of blush on his face._

 _Ben's cheeks turns red, "W-what are you talking about Gingka? Quit joking around!" he said._

 _"No! I'm not joking! I've been in love you since the first day I met you!" Gingka replied._

 _"Gingka... to be honest... I... I... like you too... but a relationship with the two of us isn't right! What would people think!" Ben stated with a painful expression._

 _Gingka puts a hand on Ben's face, "I don't care what other people thinks. What important is that I truly love you... and I want to be with you." he reassured._

 _"Gingka..."_

 _"Ben..."_

"Are you writing another fanfiction about Ben and Gingka again?" an annoyed voice asked breaking the scene.

"MUGYYAAA!" Haruka screamed in surprise as she was surrounded by Yuu, Kisame and Grimmjowz in one desk.

"Haruka-san... I can believe you completely fell from grace..." Yuu said with hollowed eyes.

Grimmjowz grabs her notebook, "Okay... this is completely disturbing... but I got to admit you really can write a good story." he commented.

"Supporting a same sex relationship is heartwarming but writing fanfiction about two of you're male friends falling with each other... now that's tad creepy."

"Umm... No... Because... I can explain..." Haruka stumbled on her words as she can't find the right words to say.

As this is going on, the others are currently having a good time inside the room. Natsu is currently having an arm wrestling with Oohori as most of the boys watches them, Konata is having a chat with Ai and Inori with the former listening to her attentively while the latter looks at her impassively, Nanoha, Ryuuko, Mikoto, Usagi and Maka are talking near the window while two desk above them we see Lina talking to Yoshika and Madoka. Homura... obviously spends her time alone in one corner of the room.

Natsu was trying his best to move Oohori's arm whom remained still, then out of frustration Natsu used his free arm to punch Shinpachi on the face.

"WHY ME!?" Shinpachi shouted as he was sent flying outside the classroom's door.

On cue, Funabori arrived in the classroom, "Everyone!" she called.

Kenji is the first to notice her, "Oh Funabori... what's up?" he asked. Then Funabori proceed to explain the events that happened earlier, "Chizuru did what!?" he said in shock.

"Geez... can't believe that Chizuru finally snapped." Eren commented.

"Can't blame him though, with all the shit he got yesterday he's bound to retaliate if things gone too far." Edward stated.

"But Chizuru did is also wrong." Usagi argued.

"Nuh-uh! What Chizuru did is right! If you can't handle taking insults, then it's best to let you're fist do the talking!" Natsu argued back.

"Yeah! Guys like those deserves getting punch." Luffy agreed.

Maka sighed, "Luffy and Natsu... one of the people who thinks the violence is the right answer." she said as Ryuuko & Mikoto looks aside sheepishly.

"Still we got to do something before Chizuru do something worse than beating up people." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo is right! The hate plague that Chizuru is getting thanks to that stupid rumor is getting out of hand! We need to do something and fast!" Naruto agreed.

"I can't believe people would believe such rumor!" Mikoto stated.

"Yeah. It's just a simple rumor yet people quickly believed it." Lina said in disgust.

"Actually... there is more than just a rumor." a voice interrupted. Everyone turns at the classroom's doorway to see Ginpachi standing there.

"Ah! It's the person who started the rumors!" Madoka accused while pointing a finger at the lazy professor.

"I said it was an accident! And I already apologized for that!" Ginpachi said back.

"Sensei... what do you mean by that?" Nanoha asked about what he said earlier.

Then the samurai-posing professor began to reveal the truth involving the rumors about Chizuru.

Outside, we see Yuu Koutari and Himawari Shinomiya walking outside when they heard a large out cry, "EEEEEHHHH!" the two girls flinched as they look up at the window of Class 1.

"The higher-ups plans on making Chizuru a leader!" Eren gasped.

"So the rumors were true!" Lina said.

"Not that I don't mind but why Chizuru?'' Mikoto asked in disbelief.

Ginpachi sighed, "You see... I asked the same thing with the Headmaster. He told me that it's easy to pick a leader from people who has good experience in leadership such as Nanoha and Eren but what he told me next surprised me... leaders aren't meant to be easily chosen, leaders are meant to be made." he explained.

Naruto's eyes widen, "I get it now... in the other words, the Headmaster wanted a person who has no experience in leadership to lead us!" he said.

"Wouldn't that be too risky?" Edward asked.

Kisame then chimed in, "I think what Naruto meant is, that the Headmaster wants Chizuru to develop into a great leader through experience." he explained.

"Huh? I see the point." Konata said.

"Truth to be told, the reason why you weren't part of the mission project is because the Headmaster plans by having all of you to take part in one mission with Chizuru leading all of you. But his doubts and decreasing confidence got in the way causing the plan to be placed on-hold, Chizuru did gained back confidence after his serenade with Homura but lost it again when the rumors spread out." Ginpachi explained.

"Yeah. No thanks you." Lina said sarcastically.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" the lazy professor snapped.

"So... Chizuru's would have learn leadership if we had just joined the missions." Ichigo said.

"Well... I don't mind. I got to admit, Chizuru might be annoying but he does have potential." Edward stated.

"Yeah... besides, I think him becoming a leader doesn't seem bad." Kenji commented.

"I agree! Most leaders I know comes out as either strict or overbearing, having a leader as cheerful as Chizuru, isn't bad at all." Eren said.

"Hey! If Luffy can become a leader, why not Chizuru." Natsu chimed.

"Oh yeah! Shishishishi!" Luffy agreed.

Nanoha smile on how supportive everyone is for the blonde but she still thinks she needs to do something for Chizuru, "I'm going to have a talk to him." she said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Ginpachi asked.

The Ace of Aces nodded, "Chizuru is like a little brother to me and it pains me to see him acting like that, so I think it's a good idea that I talk things out with him." she explained.

Naruto nodded before speaking, "I think I'll have a talk to him as well. He reminds me of myself years ago and besides, I've seen his past training... so I'm planning to take him under my care and train him." he suggested.

Kisame smirked, "You'll train him? Despite the heavy schedule you have?" he asked.

Naruto smirked back, "Don't worry... I'll managed." he replied.

"Umm..." a soft voice spoke as everyone turns to the fidgeting Yoshika, "I... wanna have a talk to Chizuru... I wanna be a help for him." she said.

For those who knew Yoshika's crush on Chizuru, can't help but smirk while the rest smiled at her.

"Well then... who are we to stop you." Kenji said.

Ginpachi smiled, "Well then... then I'll leave Chizuru's situation to you guys." he said.

"Yup! Rather leaving it to you." Ryuuko said sarcastically.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! WOULD YOU PLEASE LET IT GO!" the lazy professor snapped as everyone laughs at his expense while ignoring a blushing Homura, after hearing Chizuru's serenade for her, and the unconscious Shinpachi.

 **-BREAK-**

 **School Park**

Back in the park, we see Chizuru sitting on one bench mauling a hotdog while doing a thousand yard stare while in deep thoughts, which admittedly creeps out any passing-by on-goers as they had no idea what inhuman thoughts he is having right now.

But his thoughts were cut off by a gentle voice.

"Can I sit with you?" the voice asked as Chizuru looks up to see Nanoha smiling at him.

"Nanoha-neesan!" the blonde said as he scooted, "Sure! Have a seat." he replied.

Nanoha took a seat, "Chizuru, I heard what happened earlier. Are you doing okay?" she asked in a gentle worried tone.

Chizuru sighed, "I would be lying if I said yes but to be honest, I feel I shouldn't have done that but my emotions got the better of me." he explained.

The Ace of Aces looks at him for a minute before speaking, "Chizuru... I'm going to tell you something that might add more fuel to the fire." she said.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow, "Okay... fire it away." he said.

Many students are having a good time in the school park, when suddenly a loud shout was heard making them flinched.

"THEY WANT ME TO WHAT!?"

The shout came from Chizuru, who's eyes are wide in shock and his mouth opens then closed like a fish out of water.

Nanoha nodded, "Yes Chizuru. The organization has planned a leadership role for you." she said.

"But... but... then the rumors are true! I... I... I don't think I could that! I barely have confidence to pursue my training and now this! I can't! I just can't!" Chizuru said.

"I know it's a shock but I agree with them." Nanoha replied.

"But why me? I'm a shrimp!"

"Calm down Chizuru. First off, you're not a shrimp, you height is just fine. And second, there is a reason why the organization chose you for the leader role." Nanoha said.

"What is it?"

"Ginpachi-sensei told us what the Headmaster said. That leaders aren't meant to be easily chosen, leaders are meant to made. While choosing a person with leadership experience is the best thing to do, however they want you to become leader not because they want to shove the responsibility to you but they want you develop into a good leader." she explained.

"But... can I actually do it?"

Nanoha smiled, "In my opinion, I believe you can do it." she said before kissing Chizuru on the cheek, "And no matter what is your decision, I'll follow you all the way." she said before leaving the blonde alone.

Chizuru stares at her retreating form as a small smile made its way on his face, "She believes in me huh..." he said, "Thank you Nanoha-neesan." he said as he stood up before walking away on a different direction.

Nanoha briefly looks back at her surrogate younger brother with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

 **School Rooftop**

On the school's rooftop, we see Chizuru standing at the edge with arms wide open as the gentle winds blows towards his face.

"Ahh... the wind feels so good." Chizuru said in a relaxed tone.

"Yeah it does... though I hope you're not thinking of jumping." a voice said.

Chizuru blinks when he realized that he is not alone, he looked to his left and saw Naruto standing next to him.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted.

"AAAAHHHH!" the younger blonde screamed in surprise and lucky for him, he fell down on his rear rather than falling forward, "Naruto! You scared the shit out of me!" he shouted.

Naruto laughed, "Sorry about that." he said.

"And why do you think I would jump? I didn't came here to take my life! That's absolutely ridiculous!" Chizuru ranted crossing his arms.

The ninja continues to laugh, "Sorry... sorry..." he said.

Chizuru sighed, "So... what are you doing here? Do you wanna have a talk with me?" he asked.

Naruto then stopped laughing, "Yeah I do. Have you heard about that the rumor of you becoming a leader is true?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Naruto nodded, "Then let me tell you my opinion... I don't mind." he said.

"What?"

"I said I don't mind. I don't mind you becoming a leader." Naruto said with a grin.

"Really? Just like Nanoha-neesan, you're supporting me in this! Why?" Chizuru asked.

Naruto crouched down, "Because I see myself in you in you're current situation. Back in Konoha, I used to be hated for something I had no control over however over the years I finally won over their hearts." he started explaining, "Why? Because I didn't give up! I didn't give up from earning their love and acceptance. The love I gained from everyone is the reason why I'm working hard today." he said as he turns to Chizuru, "And I want you to do the same thing." he said.

"You mean... work hard to earn the acceptance of the students who hated me in this school?" Chizuru asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yup! If you ever accepted you're role as a leader, the reception will definitely be divided. One side, there are people who would support you while the others does the opposite. But once they see you working hard as a leader then their opinions about you will change." he explained.

"But... can I really do it?" Chizuru asked again.

"You can do it, cause I believe in you! Heck, I would offer you a hand if you ever need one." the blonde ninja replied.

"Really? You would do that." Chizuru stated.

Naruto nodded again, "Sure! You see, I may manage a hotel but I can't do it alone, so that's why I had other people helping me. Working alone isn't the answer, same can be said once you're the leader, even a leader needs other people to back him or her up. So that's why, I'm lending you a hand if you ever become the leader." he explained.

Chizuru stares at Naruto in silence before he spoke, "Wow... I never thought of that." he said.

"Then I think you should." Naruto replied as he stood up, "Welp! I gotta go, I had work to do. You sure you'll be fine on you're own?" he asked.

Chizuru scoffed, "Yeah... I'll be fine. And Naruto... thanks." he said.

Naruto chuckled, "No problem." he replied as he turns his back as he walks away.

Chizuru watches him walk away before he layed down on the concrete with a smile on his face.

As Naruto walks away, he can't help but feel proud after his talk with Chizuru. Though, he was dying to tell Chizuru that he wants to train him but he decided to leave that for another time.

 **-BREAK-**

 **School's Open Basketball Court**

Chizuru is currently inside the basketball court while bouncing a ball, though he never plays much doesn't mean he don't know how to play. He then made a three point throw but the ball hits board causing it to bounce back... right at Chizuru's face.

"OOF!" he said as the ball hits directly on his face causing him to fall backward on the ground.

Fortunately for him, Yoshika saw this, "Chizuru-san!" she called out as she ran towards him, "Are you all right?" she asked with worry.

"Twinkle... twinkle... little stars..." Chizuru said with a dazed face.

Later, we see the two on a bench with Chizuru had a band-aid on his nose while resting his head on Yoshika's lap.

"Thanks for aiding me Yoshika." Chizuru said with a sincere smile.

Yoshika smiled back, "It's no pleasure." she replied.

"Though seriously... don't you find it awkward that you're lending me you're lap, isn't it embarrassing?" he asked with red tint on his cheeks.

"I don't mind." Yoshika replied without a care. She doesn't even care that Fuu Sawatari and Kanae Mitani just secretly took a photo of them from outside the court.

"Okay..." he said. The two remained for a few minutes until Chizuru spoke, "Hey... Yoshika." he started.

"Yes."

"What do you think about me? Do you think I deserve to be a leader?" the blue eyed blonde asked.

Yoshika hummed, pretending not to know what he meant, "I think you're a very kind person, cheerful, funny and would do anything to make others smile. I also think you're a person who would chose to give happiness for others rather than for yourself." she said.

Chizuru chuckled, "Yup! That's me all right." he said.

"And as for you being a leader... I don't know." Yoshika said.

"I see."

"That's why I want to see it." Yoshika said as he looks up at her, "I want to see you develop into a good leader... many say otherwise but to me... you earned it." she finished with a smile.

Chizuru stares at her, her words were simple but it speaks the truth, he then smiled, "Thanks Yoshika, those words... meant a lot to me." he said.

"I'm happy to help." she replied.

"Hey Yoshika..."

"Yes?"

"Could we stay like this for a few more minutes?" Chizuru asked.

"Of course. I don't mind." she answered with a smile.

As the two are enjoying each other's company, Fuu and Kanae watches their interaction from the outside with smiles in their faces as the former finished taking another photo of them .

"Did you get a good shot Potte-buchou?" Kanae asked.

Fuu nodded, "Hai!" she replied as she looks back at the two, "They're smiles are beautiful." she said.

 **-BREAK-**

After parting ways with Yoshika, Chizuru is seen sitting at the edge of the cliff outside the academy, looking over the town and the vast mountains. Apparently, he can't help but think about Yoshika. While he had met many nice and kind girls in this school, Yoshika is by far the kindest to him right next to Nanoha of course. He can still remember the smile she gave him that made his heart beat.

Woah! He thought... is he falling for her? Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when someone calls his name.

"Chizuru!"

The blue-eyed blonde looked back and saw Yuuki Asaba walking towards him, "Oh hey, Yuuki! What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just want to give this to you." Yuuki replied as he handed a white envelope to Chizuru.

"What's this?" Chizuru asked as he grabbed the envelope, "A letter? From whom?" he asked.

"I don't know but it's been addressed to you." Yuuki replied.

"I see."

Yuuki then gave him a small smile, "I heard that Nanoha, Naruto and Yoshika had a talk with you. How did it go?" he asked.

Chizuru sighed before smiling, "You know... after the talk I had with them, especially with Yoshika. I think... I can finally go on again despite my current situation." he said.

Yuuki nodded, "That's good. You got great friends Chizuru, never throw them away." he said.

Chizuru scoffed, "Like hell I will." he replied.

Yuuki chuckled, "Good. Well then, I'll be seeing you later." he said.

"Yeah. See you later, and thanks." Chizuru replied as Yuuki left. The blonde then stares at the envelope before he opens, he took out the paper and began to read it.

 _Dear Chizuru Tachibana_

 _I heard about you're situation, I'm sorry about that. It's good that you have friends backing you up, are obviously some problems you can't handle by yourself. I know what you're feeling, but you just can't let all the hatred get into you. If you do, you'll become something that you will regret for the rest of your life. When I turn to that she demon, I lost all control of myself. If your friends feel like you're deserving of this, then you should believe in them and keep moving forward. Don't let others keep you down just because of their words._

 _Sincerely, from a friend_

Chizuru stares at the letter with wide eyes as a lone tear began to drop. He can't believe it, he just can't believe it, someone that he don't know cares for him. He then realized what the letter said is right, he had friends backing him up and his friends believes in him, and what the letter said is also right, he can't let harsh words of other to keep him down.

Chizuru stood up with a face full of determination, "Whoever wrote this letter, I owe him or her big time." he said.

 **-BREAK-**

 **School Park**

A few hours later, we see a lot of students hanging around the school park, relaxing after another tiring day in class. But unbeknownst to everyone, Chizuru is seen standing at the top of the clock tower with a sinister grin on his face.

"HEY! HEY EVERYONE!" he called out.

Everyone looks up, some frown upon seeing him while the others had a worried expressions on their faces.

"What the heck is that miserable pile of secret doing up there!?" Kenji Kazama shouted.

Kisame and Mai walks outside the cafe as they look up, "Well... this is interesting." he said with an amused smirk.

"Ugh..." Aria Holmes Kanzaki groans, "What does he want now?" she growled in question, while trying her best not to shoot him.

As everyone looks above, Chizuru smiled in satisfaction as he gained everyone's attention, "Glad you to have your attentions! I think all of you already knows who I am but for those who don't, I'm Chizuru Tachibana! And for those whose worried why I'm up here, just relax I'm here to say something. For those who don't, well fuck you, I'm not jumping if that's what you think." he said.

Revy chuckled, "I think I'm beginning to like him." she said earning a look of disbelief from Aria.

"Anyway... you all heard about the rumors about me getting a leadership role in the organization which some of you disagrees... and you've been wondering if it's true or not." Chizuru said as everyone began to whisper, "Well allow me to answer that for you... IT'S TRUE! IT'S ALL FUCKING TRUE!" he revealed.

Everyone gasped in shock as whispers began to grew louder. Some where surprise by the revelation, some are outrage while some seems to be oblivious of what he saying.

Chizuru smirks at the mixed reception, "Oh yeah! It's all true, I don't know what kind of leader role it is but it's there. Don't believe me, go ask Ginpachi-sensei or the Headmaster, they'll tell you it's true." he said.

Inside the cafe, a few students turns their attention to the samurai-posing professor who had a Chocolate Parfait in his hands, "Uhh... yeah, it's true." he answered awkwardly.

"Now you know! What are you guys gonna do? What are you gonna do now?" Chizuru challenged, "I know what you're going to do... you'll do nothing! NOTHING! Not even if you're intense hatred for me would stop me from becoming leader!" he said. Some students were furious at this, but none more so than Aria.

"But I got to admit, I had zero experience of being a leader. But that doesn't mean that I can't become one, they told me that leaders aren't meant to be chosen, leaders are meant to be made! Picking an experience leader is as easy as eenie-meanie-miny-mo, but creating a leader is different! And they're doing that with me! I know you guys are thinking that I don't deserve this, that I had no skills, that I had no place in this academy! Let me tell you something! Everybody can become a leader, everybody has skills that they can be proud of and everybody has a place in this academy as long as they work hard! And that's what I'm going to do! I'll work very, VERY hard and I'm gonna show each and every ONE of you, that I can become a great leader! So hate me, loathe me, despise me! I don't care! You ain't stopping me from doing what I want... why? CAUSE I SAID SO! PEACE OUT!" he finished.

After his speech, the crowd gave him a mixed reaction. One half of the crowd cheers for him while the others does the opposite.

 **-BREAK-**

A few minutes later, Chizuru got down from the tower as he was greeted by his friends.

"I can't believe you did something like that, I never thought you we're this bold." Kenji said.

"That awesome Chizuru! You sure told everyone what's on your mind!" Natsu praised.

"Thanks everyone. I'm sorry I got you all worried, but worry no more! Cause I will not and WILL NOT brought myself down again, that's a promise." Chizuru said.

"No problem. We rather have you annoying us than see you brood." Lina said bluntly.

Chizuru then turns to Naruto, Nanoha and Yoshika, "I wanna thank the three of you again having a talk with me especially you Yoshika. You're words were simple but it did good on me, while I also appreciate the words of encouragement that I got from Naruto and Nanoha-neesan but it's kinda complicated, no offense." he said.

Nanoha giggled, "None taken." she said while Naruto chuckles.

"No problem. I'm just glad that you're back to your usual self." Yoshika replied.

Chizuru and Yoshika stares at each other with a smile, but was interrupted when Shinozaki pops out between them.

"Hate to break up the moment but could the two of you care to explain this." Shinozaki said with a teasing smile as she shows them a photo, both Chizuru and Yoshika's face turns red upon looking at the photo.

It was a photo of them with Chizuru lying his head on Yoshika's lap.

Upon seeing the photo, everyone began to squeal in joy, some whistles and some began to praise them while not noticing the dark aura Homura is producing.

"Yoshika! I never knew you worked so fast!" Madoka gasped pressing her hands on her cheeks.

"This is unexpected... but I'm happy with the two of you!" Ai Roborovskii said cheerfully with a thumbs up.

"Our blue eyed blonde is finally a man!" Kisame cheered.

"N-no! You got it all wrong!" Yoshika denies as she waves her arms while hiding her red face at the same time.

"Come on guys! Leave us alone! Nothing happens to us!" Chizuru ranted.

"But she just gave you the Legendary Pillow Lap!" Oohori argued.

"I told you it's not like that!"

"CHIZURU TACHIBANA!" a loud voice was heard.

Everybody turns to see an angry Mio Sakamoto slowly walking towards them, sword at hand.

"S-Sakamoto-san?" Yoshika called.

"I will not accept this... I will never accept this!" Mio S. growled.

"Accept what? Me being leader?" Chizuru asked in confusion.

"I will never accept... YOU HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH MIYAFUJI IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Mio S. roared as she swung her blade at Chizuru whom barely dodge.

"Woah! Where in the world you got that idea!?" the blue-eyed blonde shouted as he began run away from her, "HELP! CRAZY PANTLESS WOMAN OUT TO KILL ME!" he screamed.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mio S. yelled as she ran after him.

"Sakamoto-san! Stop! It's all a misunderstanding!" Yoshika said following her.

Everybody laughs as Chizuru runs for his life.

"Now that's the Chizuru that we know." Inori said surprising everyone.

 **A/N: And that's that. The 13th chapter is finally done! Also, Chizuru's dilemma is finally over so that's means he and the entire Class 1 is ready to go on missions but I'm not doing that soon.**

 **If you're wondering who gave Chizuru the letter, go to NegaiFreak's OmniForce Forum and you'll see who gave him the advice.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Erza Scarlet and Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail**

 **Tatsumi from Akame ga Kill**

 **Next chapter, some of the cast are going hiking! To where? Stay tuned.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	14. To the Mountains and Cooking Contest

**A/N: Back with a new chapter. Now, since we're done with Chizuru's dilemma, let's have a chapter focusing on some characters that didn't get to appear from the previous chapter or had a line, so to speak. And oh, look out for debuting characters that may or may not be involved with AWA.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Somewhere in Japan**

During weekends, a lot of people would love to spend their time hanging around at home, going put with their friends or simply do nothing at all. Case in point for this group, as a purple retro van is seen moving in a moderate pace as it traverse on a winding country road between two large mountains that is reached in life, wether it's the tree or animals.

Inside the retro van, we see Shinozaki driving his van carefully. He is currently wearing a white flowery T-shirt, blue jeans and sandals with a colorful headband wrapped around his head and wears a large dark glasses, making him look like a hippie... or was he all along.

"Ahh... having a hike during the weekend really excites me! Haven't done any hiking ever since I entered high school." Shinozaki said in a relaxed tone.

Konata Izumi giggled, "I never knew you like hiking." she commented on the passengers' seat. Konata is currently wearing an oversized shoulderless shirt with flowery design, ripped blue jeans and brown sandals and a beaded necklace around her neck, looking also like a hippie... which obviously that she's not.

"I've started hiking with my dad when I was ten when we we're still living at the countryside. And damn! When we got to the top of the mountain, the scenes were so majestic, I was completely captivated! I've been doing a lot of hiking after that but I stopped once I started high school since we need to move in the city." Shinozaki explained with a smile.

Konata giggled again, "You must be really happy that you get to do something you love again." she commented.

"Oh yeah... my happiness is over the top!" Shinozaki replied with a big smile.

"Well... I'm glad that you're happy but why are the two of you dressed up like hippies?" a voice asked.

Behind the two are Oohori and Ami Mizuno sitting on the back seat. Unlike the first two who looks like hippies the latter two wears normal outdoor clothes, Oohori is currently wearing a white T-shirt with orange linings, beige shorts and white socks and brown shoes while Ami is wearing a blue hooded jacket over a white shirt, black shorts, black socks and white tennis shoes with a red baseball cap on her head.

"Cause we like peace." Shinozaki and Konata answered cooly while doing a peace sign.

Oohori sighed, "Just don't start smoking marijuana, then I'm fine with you're looks ." he said.

"Dude... that's stereotyping man, not all hippies smokes marijuana you know." Shinozaki said cooly.

Ami giggled at their exchanges, "Shinozaki-san aside from hiking, are we gonna camp out too?" she asked.

Shinozaki answered despite not facing her, "Only hiking. Though there's a cabin that we can use to placed our stuffs and to sleep." he said.

"That's pretty convenient." Ami said.

"Yeah. I don't like camping that much... the last time me and the gang did that, it didn't end well." Oohori said while shivering. He along the rest of the Clique went camping once but it didn't go as planned, when Chizuru Tachibana and Kenji Kazama got to an argument that attracted a group of bears and began to chase them all around the mountain.

Shinozaki chuckled, "Don't worry. The place we're going doesn't have any bears." he reassured.

"I got to admit. I'm really looking forward for this... fresh air, cooling breeze, the sounds of nature calling..." Konata said.

"Uhh... you could have something better than the last one." Oohori said with a blank look.

Then a huff was heard from the back of the van.

Oohori, Ami and Konata turns their attention on the fifth member of the group at the back of the van while Shinozaki kept his eyes on the road. Currently sitting uncomfortably on the pile luggage was a tall young woman with a long lavender hair with matching lavender eyes, she is currently wearing a red shirt, black shorts, white socks and brown sneakers. This is Chitose Karasuyama.

Oohori then turns to Ami, "Remind me again why we had to bring the shovel girl with us?" he asked.

Ami looks at Chitose for a second before turning back to Oohori, "Well... Roka and her older sister wants her to come with us, she's been moody lately after those 'two' became a couple." she explained.

"Roka thought it's a good idea to come with you guys, so I don't have to brood at home." Chitose said with a frown while her arms crossed.

"Yeah... now you can brood in the woods." Oohori quipped earning him a light elbow from Ami while lavender haired girl glared at the bald young man.

Shinozaki looks through the rare view mirror, "Sorry about stacking you in the back Chitose, but don't worry we're almost there." he said.

Chitsose scoffed, "Whoopie-doo." she replied sarcastically.

 **-BREAK-**

After a few minutes of driving, the van reached it's destination. The place has three cabins on each side with a picnic table outside. Near the third cabin was crystal clear lake, a track leading to the mountains can be seen between the first and second cabin and a well can be seen in the middle.

Shinozaki got off the van first, "Ahh... we're finally here." he said with a smile.

Konata got off next as breaths deeply, "Ahh... fresh air." she said stretching a little.

Oohori then got off the van then went to open the hatch, "Okay Chitose, you can get out now." he said.

Chitose quickly squeezed her way out of the van while pushing some bags down, "Uhh... my back is sores." she said rubbing her said body part.

Ami began to look around when a white van parked besides them, "Oh my, I guess we're not the only ones here." she said.

"Really?" Oohori asked as he peeks his head out from the back while Chitose walks pass him.

The first person who got off the van was a young girl with a long chocolate brown hair and eyes. She is currently wearing a blue & white dress shirt, gray skirt, black stockings, red shoes and a pink Safari hat on her head. This is Touko Fukami.

Then another girl followed. The girl was slightly taller than Touko, she has mid-length brown hair that curls at the bottom with a yellow bow on top and has olive-brown eyes. She is wearing green hooded jacket over a white shirt, gray shorts, black & white stockings and brown shoes. This is Yanagi Takayama.

Then a tall boy got off the vehicle. He has a black hair and dark green eyes with a rather hostile facial expression. He wears a gray polo-shirt, blue pants and black shoes. This is Yukinari Imi or Yuki to his friends.

Next to come out was another boy. He has a messy light/dark brown hair which is pulled back by a white headband and has olive eyes. He wears a high-collared red polo-shirt, yellow shorts and black sneakers. This is Hiro Shirosaki.

The last person to get off the van was a frail looking girl whom Hiro assisted getting off the vehicle. She has a studious look and has fair skin. She has a black shoulder-length hair, with one side longer than the other and also has violet eyes behind an orange framed spectacles. She wears a white short-sleeved cardigan, a navy blue collar vest, khaki colored shorts, long black socks that reached her thighs and black & blue, white sneakers. This is Sachi Nagamiya.

Touko noticed them, "Oh... hello." she greeted.

Later, after both groups decided to introduced each other, they began to take their things towards their cabins.

"I'll be picking you guys up tomorrow, so have fun." a young woman said from the van. She has a light-brown hair and eyes and is wearing a purple dress with a black belt in the middle. This is Momo Shirosaki, the older sister of Hiro.

Hiro sighed, "We get ya." he said as her older sister drives away.

Then Oohori approaches Yanagi, "Takayama-san, can I ask you a question?" he requested.

Yanagi turns to him, "Oh... okay. And please call me Yanagi." she replied.

"Are you perhaps related to a girl named Haruka Takayama?" the bald young man asked.

Yanagi and even Yukanari, was surprised, "Ah yes. I'm her cousin. Do you know her?" she answered before asking them.

"We're good friends of her actually." Konata answered.

"Huh. That's a surprise. She's kinda socially awkward, so I'm surprised that she had other friends outside her classmates." Yanagi stated.

"Didn't Haruka just revealed lately that she's in a relationship with a girl?" Yukinari asked.

"I heard about that but I don't mind." Yanagi replied.

"Well... it was another friend of ours who convinced her to confess. We've been supporting Haruka's relationship ever since." Oohori stated.

"That's amazing! Most people would criticize relationships like those right off the bat, but you guys chose to support them." Touko said in awe.

Konata grinned, "Mah... that's what really good friends would do." she said.

 _"Although, we're kinda weirded out by her new hobby."_ Oohori thought referring to Haruka writing a fanfiction about Ben and Gingka.

Meanwhile, Sachi is giving Oohori and the gang with an untrusting look which Shinozaki noticed, "Uhh... why is she glaring at us like that?" he asked Ami.

The blue haired girl hummed, "Maybe she doesn't like us." she assumed.

"Well... it's better to ignore her, it's not like we're doing anything wrong." the hipster said which Ami nodded.

Shinozaki then grabbed a cooler as Chitose sat on a huge boulder when she noticed a red SUV coming towards them, "Hey... isn't that Kirigaya's SUV?" she asked pointing at the upcoming vehicle.

Oohori looks with squinted eyes, "Yeah... you're right... and it's coming fast..." he said then he noticed the vehicle is heading straight towards Shinozaki, "...right towards Shinozaki." he said nonchalantly.

Upon hearing what Oohori said, Konata began to panic, "SHINOZAKI! WATCH OUT!" she called out to her pseudo-boyfriend.

The hipster stood still as he stares at the approaching vehicle coming straight at him, "Huh... I knew my friends will be the death of me." he said nonchalantly before closing his eyes preparing for the impact.

Fortunately for him, the SUV just stopped inches away from his face, Shinozaki opens his eyes to see that he's fine before releasing a breath of relief.

"Woah... that was too close." Hiro commented as he and his friends even Sachi were relieved that nothing happened with the hippie.

Then a girl got off the SUV, "Shinozaki-san! Are you all right?" the girl, whom is Asuna Yuuki, asked. Asuna is currently wearing a red & black checkered shirt, blue shorts and brown boots.

Shinozaki turns to the newcomer, "Oh hello, Asuna-chan. Don't worry I'm fine, though I'm a bit startled." he replied.

From the driver's seat, a young man got off, "Sorry about that. I got caught with our conversation that I forgot to focus on driving." he said. The young man has black hair and eyes, he is wearing a black leather jacket over a black shirt, black pants and shoes. This Kazuto Kirigaya aka Kirito, and Asuna's boyfriend.

"It's all right Kazuto. I'm not harmed... just startled." Shinozaki reassured.

Tatsumi then got off the van with a dreaded look, "I thought we almost killed him." he commented. He is currently wearing his usual assassin attire.

Chitose's eyes narrowed annoyingly upon setting sights on Tatsumi, "Wait a minute... if he's here then..." she says but was interrupted.

"What's the hold up?" a voice calls out as a girl got off the van. The girl has a below average height and has a very long pink hair tied in twintails with pink eyes. She wears a pink bolero over a pink one piece dress, pink stockings and brown boots. This is Mine, the girlfriend of Tatsumi. "Shouldn't we be unpacking our stuffs right now instead talking to a hippie!?" she stated.

"Great... she's here." Chitose grumbled under her breath.

Mine then noticed Chitose, "Oh... if it isn't Miss Bitch face." she snarled.

"Right back at ya, you racist!" Chitose snapped.

"At least I'm not a person who abuses their power to make others do her work." Mine fired back.

"Oh, you wanna go at it." Chitose got up while cracking her knuckles.

Luckily, Asuna managed to get in between them, "All right... back off you two! We didn't come here to fight, we're here to relax! So please, set aside you're differences and at least enjoy your time here." she said.

Mine and Chitose glared at each other before turning away with a huff or scoff as the fencer released a sigh of relief.

"Nice! You're girl sure knows how to diffuse the situation." Oohori commented.

Kirito smiled, "Yeah... I hope she keeps it that way." he replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Later after a minute of unpacking, everyone are gathered at outside with the girls hanging around a table near the lake as the boys gathered on another.

"Hey Shinozaki... why are you and Konata dressed up like hippies?" Tatsumi asked.

"Cause I like peaaacceee..." Shinozaki replied with a smooth voice while doing a peace sign.

"What?" Tatsumi asked in confusion.

"Just ignore him, wether he's pretending to be a hippie or not, he's sure enjoying it." Oohori stated with a blank look.

Shinozaki then stood up, "Say how about we take a walk in the forest?" he suggested.

"That's a good idea." Kirito said.

"Might as well take a walk especially after that long drive." Oohori said standing.

"Hey..." a voice called. The boys turn around to see Hiro and Yukinari approaching with the former carrying a basket on his back, "Are you guys gonna take a walk? Can we join you?" Hiro asked.

"Hiro and I are gonna forage for some food in the forest." Yukinari added.

"Sure dudes! The more, the merrier!" Shinozaki replied in a hippie fashion.

And with that the boys left the table and entered the forest which is noticed by Ami.

"Looks like the boys just decided to take a walk." Ami stated before turning to Konata, "Aren't you coming with them?" she asked.

"Nah! I wanna relax for a while before Shinozaki and I go hiking." the blue-haired otaku replied while kicking her legs back on forth on her seat.

"Maybe we should start cooking right now before we go hiking." Mine suggested excitedly as she wants Tatsumi to taste her cooking.

Asuna giggled, "That's a good idea. Just leave the cooking to me and Mine." she said.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Did I hear that right? Little miss racist here can cook!" Chitose exclaimed in disbelief.

Mine scoffed, "Yes... I can cook." she replied raising her nose high.

Chitose deadpanned, "I find that hard to believe." she said.

The pink haired girl glared at her, "Are you saying that I can't cooked!? I'll have you know that I've been taking cooking lessons with Komatsu-san!" she claimed proudly.

Chitose scoffed, "Surprised that he has the patience to teach you." she said.

A tick-mark appeared on Mine's head, "At least I can cook!" she snapped.

A tick-mark also appeared on Chitose's head, "Are you sayin' that I can't cook!? Let me tell you something sister, I can cook! In fact, I believe I can cook a better meal than you!" she yelled.

"Is that a challenge!?" Mine snapped.

The two glared at each other intensely before Mine spoke.

"Asuna dear... give me a spatula." she said outstretching her hand.

Chitose also outstretched her hand, "Ami... give me a ladle." she said.

"Umm... girls... please calm down." Asuna said nervously.

"She's right... there's no need for this..." Ami added whom is equally nervous.

Mine and Chitose glared at them before smiling, "Please." they said at the same time.

Asuna and Ami looks at each other before sighing in defeat, "All right." they said at the same time.

And with that, the four entered their cabin leaving Konata alone at the picnic table.

"Well that escalated quickly." Konata said as Touko, Yanagi and Sachi approaches her.

"Konata-san!" Touko called out earning the hippie-dressing otaku's attention.

"We heard those two are arguing again, what happened?" Yanagi asked.

"The two are arguing about of who can cook and who cannot... which resulted with the two settling this in a cooking contest." Konata replied.

"Umm... will they be all right?" Touko asked with a worried expression.

Konata waves her hands, "Nah! They'll be fine." she replied.

"You seem awfully relaxed about this." Yanagi said with a raised eyebrow.

Konata gave her a cat-like smile, "Cause I like peaaacceee..." she replied with a smooth voice while doing a peace sign as the three girls looks at her in confusion.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, inside the forest. We see Hiro and Yukinari gathering wild vegetables and mushrooms with the latter placing it inside the basket carried by the former. Tatsumi and Kirito are looking around the place while sitting on a large tree branch while Shinozaki and Oohori are picking up some twigs.

"So... you're done picking?" Shinozaki asked.

"Yeah. We found a lot but it's mostly mushrooms." Yukinari replied.

"Hopefully you two didn't pick any poisonous mushroom like the Destroying Angel." the hipster stated.

"What does it looks like?" Hiro asked.

Shinozaki hummed, "Hmm... they actually look like white puff balls. Those are really poisonous and it can kill a man in a just a minute." he explained.

Oohori was holding a white mushroom that looks like a puff ball, the bald young man turned pale upon hearing what Shinozaki said before quickly throwing it away.

"Hey guys!" Hiro called out earning everyone's attention, "I'm kinda curious. Are you guys dating any of the girls that came with you?" he asked.

"Asuna is my girlfriend while Mine is Tatsumi's." Kirito answered as he and Tatsumi drops down from the branch.

"Ami and I are dating. But not we're not a couple yet." Oohori said.

"Same goes for me and Konata." Shinozaki quipped.

"Woah! That's nice." Hiro complimented.

"What about that Chitose girl?" Yukinari asked.

The boys shifted nervously, "I thinks it's best not to talk about her love life." Shinozaki suggested.

"Yeah... I don't want her to bury me alive... again." Tatsumi said while shivering.

Hiro and Yukinari raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So what about you guys? Are you dating any girl of your group?" Kirito asked.

Hiro and Yukinari looks around nervously, "Actually... Touko made a rule that no one is allowed to date in our group." the former said.

"Really?" Oohori gasped, "Well that sucks." he said.

"Yeah. How would the two of you confess you're feelings for Sachi and Touko then?" Shinozaki asked as the two boys blushed.

"H-how did you know about that?" Hiro asked in surprise.

Shinozaki smiled smugly, "By just looking at you, it's pretty obvious." he replied as he tilts his glasses, _"Though I can't tell Yukinari that Yanagi has the hots for him."_ he thought.

"I didn't knew he was perspective." Tatsumi said.

"I didn't know either." Oohori said with a blank face.

"Well... I hope things gets better for the two of you." Kirito said with a smile.

"Hehe... thanks." Hiro replied with a grin.

Oohori then looked at his watch, "I think it's about to head back. It's almost time for lunch." he said.

Yukinari nodded, "I agree. We should head back so we can get started cooking what we found." he stated.

Then they heard a loud growl coming from Hiro.

"Woah Hiro! I didn't know you're hungry." Yukinari said in surprise.

"Umm... that wasn't me." Hiro replied in confusion.

Tatsumi saw something from Hiro's back, "Yeah... that wasn't Hiro." he said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Kirito asked.

Then Tatsumi pointed towards the back of Hiro, everyone turns to the direction his finger was pointing. And to their shock and surprise, they see six hungry wolves glaring at them, with one drooling on its mouth.

"What the? Wolves?" Yukinari said in shock.

"Huh? I don't know there were wolves here." Shinozaki commented in a relaxed tone.

"How come you don't know!? You said you've been here before!" Oohori shouted.

"I only said that there are no bears here plus I haven't been in this place for quite sometime now, so those wolves must have migrated in this place." the hipster explained in a still relaxed tone.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?" Tatsumi yelled in surprise, he only got a peace sign as a response.

"G-guys... w-what's should we do?" Hiro asked as if he was about to panic.

Shinozaki, Oohori, Tatsumi and Kirito can definitely fight off the wolves with their skills, however they're in front of Hiro and Yukinari whom has no idea about AWA, so they can't fight back. Shinozaki turns to them with a relaxed smile, "Well... that's easy." he said before clearing his voice, "RUN!" he shouted loudly before running away.

Everyone looks at each other before they started to run and scream as they followed the screaming Shinozaki who screams like SpongeBob with the wolves right at their tails. As they continue to run through the forest, Oohori noticed something, "STOP!" he yelled.

Then everyone stopped... including the wolves.

"What the!" Yukinari gaped at that.

Oohori then closed the lid of the basket behind Hiro, "There! Now it won't fall." he said.

"Thanks." Hiro said with a thumbs up.

"No pleasure... now then... LET'S RUN AGAIN!" Oohori screamed as they resume running.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Yukinari screamed in disbelief.

"IT'S BETTER NOT KNOWING!" Kirito yelled back.

 **-BREAK-**

As the boys are running and screaming in the forest, the girls in the cabin are busy watching over two hot-headed girls having a culinary competition with one another completely oblivious of what's happening to the boys.

Well... except for one.

"Why do I get the feeling that boys are having a lot of fun right now." Konata stated.

"Well... I hope they're doing better compare to us right now." Ami replied.

Currently, Konata, Ami, Asuna even Touko, Yanagi and Sachi were forced by Mine and Chitose to judge their little 'friendly' contest.

"Why do we have to get drag in this mess?" Yanagi asked annoyingly.

"Well... being a judge for a food competition sounds like fun." Touko said positively while Sachi nodded.

"If I gain weight, I'm blaming you." Yanagi sighed in defeat.

A minute later, both Mine and Chitose finished cooking, "It's done!" they said at the same time before glaring at each other again.

"Okay! You two, let's get this over with! How about we start with Chitose." Asuna suggested.

Chitose nodded as she gave each girls a plate of curry, "Well... dig in." she said.

Everyone grabs a spoon and the first to take a bite was Asuna and as the food entered her mouth, her eyes widen, "My... my goodness! This is really good." she said.

Ami swallowed before speaking, "This... is amazing... it's spicy but the after taste really hits the spot." she commented with red cheeks.

"It feels like I'm eating in a restaurant." Konata said as Touko, Yanagi and Sachi nodded in agreement.

Chitose gave them an honest to sincere smile, "Thanks. Curry is kinda my specialty... I got that from my older sister." she said. Asuna smiled back at her, she knows Chitose's older sister was a kind loving sister.

"And now... it's Mine's turn." Konata said.

The pink haired girl nodded as she gave each girls a place of Salisbury Steak, "I hope you all like it." she said in anticipation.

Each girls then grabbed a knife and fork as they began to eat it. Then Touko's eyes widen, "Sugoi! This is delicious!" she claimed.

"The steak is so juicy... it taste so tender." Yanagi commented with a blissful look.

"So good." Sachi spoke softly as she continues to chew.

"Really!" Mine claimed happily, "That's good. But if you guys think something is missing, please feel free to tell me. I really wanna become a good cook so I can become very competent wife once Tatsumi and I get married." she said with a smile.

"M-married?" Yanagi gasped in shock.

"I think you're getting too far ahead with that. But good for you." Konata commented.

Chitose then crossed her arms, "Well... who won?" she asked.

The six girls looks at each other before going into huddle while whispering, a few minute later the girls turns their attention back to the two, "It's a tie." Asuna replied in behalf of everyone.

"What!?" the two shouted in shock.

"It's a tie. Both the meal you made were so good that we can't really pick either one." Touko explained.

"I see..." Mine said in understanding.

However... Chitose doesn't, "Damn it! This is so frustrating! I can't believe it ended in a tie!" she complained.

"What's with you? At least, try to understand their decisions!" Mine chided.

"Shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about!" Chitose snapped as everyone became nervous.

"Why are you so against me? I admit I'm a bit of a racist, but I never once did something to offend your people." Mine snapped back.

"No you're not! But the fact, that you came here with you're boyfriend! Seeing couples like you drives me crazy!" Chitose yelled angrily.

"Does she forgot that Asuna has a boyfriend?" Konata whispered to Ami.

"That's what you're angry about! Did you just got rejected or something?" Mine yelled back.

Ami and Konata panicked and tried to dissuade Mine's comment, but Chitose angrily stomps her way in front of the pink haired girl as they glare at each other intensely.

However, Chitose's glare slowly morphs into a soft frown as her eyes began to water and her lips quivering, then to everyone's surprise she suddenly cried uncontrollably, "WAAAHHHAAA! WHY DIDN'T HE LOVE ME BACK!" she wailed as she hugged the unwilling Mine.

Mine rapidly blinks in shock, "Uhh... it's okay... it's okay..." she gently said while rubbing the back of Chitose's head before looking at the girls, "Umm... a little help here." she said.

"Huh... finally. She let it out." Konata commented as the girls gathered around the broken hearted girl.

 **-BREAK-**

Back in the forest, we see the boys sitting on every branch of an old oak tree with the wolves snarling at them from the ground.

"It's a good thing this oak tree is easy to climb." Kirito stated.

"Yeah. We would be running for hours if we haven't found this tree." Tatsumi said.

"Yeah. But we'll be stuck here for hours if we don't find away to get rid of those wolves." Yukinari snarked.

Shinozaki then thought hard when an idea came to his head as he puts his hands in his pocket.

Oohori noticed this, "What are doing?" he asked.

"Where is it... AHA!" Shinozaki replied pulling out a small triangular object.

"A triangle bomb?" Hiro said.

"Gonna blow this thing up on those shits, hopefully it startles them and they would leave us alone." Shinozaki explained as he turns to Oohori, "Do you have a lighter?" he asked then the bald young man handed him a lighter, "Thanks." he said before lighting up the tip of the triangle bomb, "Eat this you snakeshits!" he stated as he drops the small bomb.

It took for a few minutes before the small bomb exploded, startling the wolves and began scramble away from the large tree.

"Haha! That's right! Run away you motherhubbers!" Shinozaki shouted as he laugh.

"For a hippie... he sure knows a lot of colorful words." Yukinari commented as he drops down first.

Kirito drops down next to him, "Well... I don't really know if he's actually a hippie." he said.

Tatsumi then drops down next, "How about we asked him something? Hey Shinozaki!" he called earning the bespectacled boy, "Do you eat meat?" he asked.

"Nope! I'm a vegetarian." Shinozaki replied bluntly.

Everybody looks at each other in surprise, "Well... guess that answers that." Oohori said.

"I'll say." Hiro said as he began to walk, "Come on. We can't keep the girls waiting." he said.

The boys looks at each shrugging their shoulders before following Hiro.

 **-BREAK-**

Back with girls, they are gathered around the table comforting the still sobbing Chitose as she tells them everything, "I... I loved him ever since middle school... though he likes somebody else... I waited for so long for him to move on from his first love but at the time he did... I couldn't muster up the courage to tell him how I feel... and thanks to that... he's now dating that... that blonde bitch!" she explained as she was about to tear up again.

Mine panicked, "Aaa... no more! No more crying." she said as she handed the sobbing girl a tissue whom gladly took.

"I think a friend of mine has completely overlooked this one." Ami said.

"Don't worry Chitose. Everything is gonna be just fine though you need to move on first." Konata stated.

Chitose mumbled, "Easy for you to say..." she said.

"Look. We know it's hard but like Konata said, you need to move on. You're going to hurt yourself further if you don't do that." Asuna explained.

Chitose sniffed, "All right... I'll try..." she said.

Everyone sighed in relief as Touko spoke to her friends, "They're an interesting group." she commented.

"They're a strange bunch, but I had to admit I kinda enjoy their company." Yanagi said.

Sachi didn't said anything but she nodded her head.

"Well... since both Mine and Chitose have cooked already, might as well prepare lunch. I can tell that the boys will be back in any minute now." Konata stated.

Touko gasped, "Oh no! We haven't cooked lunch yet!" she panicked.

"Don't worry. You could eat with us since we kinda made a lot." Mine offered sheepishly.

"Thank you." Touko said with a bow.

"I think my diet is in jeopardy." Yanagi commented with a single sweat dropping down her cheeks.

Later the girl are now outside setting up the table. On cue, the boys finally got back.

"Hey girls! We're back!" Hiro called.

"Oh hey boys. Just in time, we're about to have lunch." Yanagi replied.

"Really! Good timing, I'm starving." Yukinari said as he got on a seat.

"What!? Then what are we suppose to do the things we got from the forest?" Hiro whined.

"You can just saved those for tonight. Cook it for dinner." Kirito suggested as he sat next to Asuna.

Tatsumi looks around the picnic table, "Woah! This is some feast! Did you and Asuna did made all this?" he asked Mine.

Mine giggled, "Nope. It's actually Chitose and I who made it." she said making the lavender-haired girl smile a little.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Oohori commented as he sat next to Ami.

Chitose huffed, "Shut up and just eat before it gets cold." she replied.

The boys blinks at her response, "This is new. Every time someone says something offensive towards her, she would usually sock them directly on the face." Shinozaki stated.

Konata chuckled, "I think that's good for now. She had enough anger management for the day." she said.

And with that, everyone had lunch as each side decided to tell each other what happened earlier... though the boys decided to leave out their encounter with the wolves.

 **A/N: And chapter done. First things first, hippies are awesome! That's why I decided to turn Shinozaki into one. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, I always want to write a chapter that features this characters. Also, try figuring out who's Chitose's crush.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Chitose Karasuyama from D-Frag!**

 **Touko Fukami, Yanagi Takayama, Yukinari Imi, Hiro Shirosaki, Sachi Nagamiya and Momo Shirosaki from Glasslip**

 **Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya from Sword Art Online**

 **Mine from Akame ga Kill**

 **Next chapter. The Loser Club returns as they recruit the final member of their group.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	15. Pre-Losers Club Stories

**A/N: Back with a new chapter. And this time... we'll be focusing on the group that was created back in the sixth chapter. Yep! The group that I considered a hybrid between The Bullet Club, Suicide Squad and The Social Outcast will be taking over this chapter as they recruit their final member.**

 **Jack from Jason's fic ask me if there will be villains appearing in this fic. Villains are only exclusive in the Mission Fics though Damascus will make an appearance from time to time. And as for Jason, look forward for this chapter... I got a surprise for you.**

 **Also... I had an announcement at the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Somewhere in Tokyo, Japan**

Inside a dim-litted office of a local bank, we see a sweaty old man in a suit looking really nervous as his eyes paced around the room. In front of his desk, is Davis Motomiya sitting on a chair, leaning his back and his foot is on top of the desk. Davis is smiling smugly at the man while Takeru Ooyoma is seen behind holding two phones with his thumbs ready dial, Takeru has an equally smug smile but a little vicious.

"So... what it's going to be?" Davis said with a grin as he leans forward at the man, "...Tick-tock sir. Refuse to give us an answer... one push of a button on each phones... will ruined your life... forever." he said in a very sadistic voice.

The man gulped as he slowly pressed his communicator, "Manabe... please transfer ten million yen to Davis Motomiya's account." he said.

Davis grinned in satisfaction, "Thank you... it's nice doing "good" business with you." he said as he quickly stood up and heads towards the door followed by Takeru, however he took one last turn to the man, "And oh! I suggest you keep your mouth sealed about this or we'll make your life a living hell... you don't want that do you?" he warned with a sweet but sadistic smile.

The man weakly nodded as the two boys left the office.

 **-BREAK-**

Davis and Takeru walks down the streets of Tokyo as both boys are laughing like a pair of hyenas while ignoring the strange looks that they're getting from other people.

"Hahaha! Did you see the look of terror on his face? It was priceless!" Davis commented as he continued to laugh.

"Yeah! He's just like the every other owners of rich establishments, so easy to black mail!" Takeru said as he laughs.

"That's what he gets for having an affair with another woman when he's already married. He didn't realize that people like us would take advantage of that." Davis stated.

"So, how much moolah do we have right now?" Takeru asked.

Davis took out his tablet and looks at it, "As of now, we got 900 Trillion yen in our pockets... and we only did that in just a month. Not only that, our T-shirt brand that we launched a month ago was an instant hit!" he explained as he looks at a bunch of teenagers walking around wearing the same black T-shirt with a white skull logo in the middle and the words LOSER CLUB circling around it.

Just like what Davis said. A month ago, the two decided to sell T-Shirts to promote their revolutionary group, and much to everyone's surprise, it sells really well. The T-shirts are popular to the younger population especially for those who were bullied, left out and shunned upon. Their group received a really positive reception amongst people, as it helps everyone to stand up for themselves, and if you see people wearing their T-shirts means that they support the group.

Add the money they earned from selling T-shirts to the money they got from blackmailing, the two are considered as tycoons! That, and the mansion they bought in the Uzumaki Villa will explain how filthy rich they are now.

"It's really overwhelming that our group got this much support." Takeru stated with a smile.

"Yeah. Too bad they don't that it's us who started it." Davis said.

"You're right. Though I think that's for the best." Takeru said as he turns to his partner-in-crime, "So what do we do now?" he asked.

Davis puts away his tablet before answering, "Well... since we're done with our schemes, I think we should head to Nagano and recruit him." he said with a smirk.

"Him?" Takeru asked, then it hits him, "Oh! Him!" he said snapping his fingers.

"Yup! We're recruiting one of the best rookies of the AWA, and add him to our five man group." he said.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Nagano Prefecture, Kiyosumi High School**

Somewhere in the Nagano Prefecture, we go to a school called Kiyosumi High School. Inside the school's premise, a clubhouse can be seen on the rooftop of an abandon building. Standing on the roof was a young man. The young man was tall with a slim yet fit physique, he has a shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. Normally, he would wear his school's uniform but since it's the weekend he decided to wear something different. He is currently wearing a white T-shirt over a black leather vest, tight black pants and shoes. This Kyoutarou Suga, and is a member of the Mahjong Club.

Kyoutarou is normally an average teenager that gets minimal attention and respect, add to the fact that he has mediocre skills in Mahjong made him somewhat of a laughing stock in the club. Despite that, he's quite useful as the president of the club has him as their errand boy... which admittedly... sucks.

But unbeknownst to everyone, Kyoutarou Suga was recruited by AWA, as they saw a huge potential from him, he has so much potential that after months of training at the AWA's Performance Center, he was ranked second at the AWA's Rookie 20. And compare to the minimal respect his gets in his club, in AWA, he gained popularity which almost rivaled Kenji's. He also gets praised a lot for his fighting skills, and getting praised and respected that he yearns for so long, made him so happy.

Currently, he is waiting for his clubmates to arrive after they went for a joint training camp with the other schools in this Prefecture. Kyoutarou didn't joined them, as he admits that his mahjong skills are so bad, that there's no training that can help him improved, this made some of the members feel bad for him. While he didn't joined them, he did lend them his PC and during that time, he decided to focus himself in training his body and fighting skills, so he can be ready once he's cleared to take on missions.

"Suga-kun!" a voice called.

Kyoutarou turns around to see a young girl coming towards him. She has a red shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. She wears a white sailor uniform blouse with blue neck scarf, blue long skirt that reached her knees, black pantyhose and brown shoes. This is Hisa Takei, the president of this school's Mahjong Club.

"Good morning Buuchou." the blonde greeted.

"Geh!" Hisa said taken aback at Kyoutarou's attire, "What's up with you're clothes?" she asked.

"Sorry about this. I have my every uniform washed today, so I'm wearing this." Kyoutarou lied as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Hisa raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off, "Mah. The other girl's we'll be here for a minute, so I want your help to set up the Mahjong table." she said.

Kyoutarou nodded, "Sure." he complied.

The two was about to enter the clubhouse when they heard a voice calling for Kyoutarou.

Kyoutarou looks down to see Davis cheerfully waving his arm to him, "Hey Kyou! I came here-" but he wasn't given a chance to finished what's he's going to say when the blonde jumps off the roof, shocking Hisa by the process, as Kyoutarou landed a vicious knee strike on Davis' head.

"Gurrkk..." is Davis all can say as he collapsed on the ground while Kyoutarou dusted his knee before looking down at him.

"Woah... that was a really strong knee strike... and painful too." Takeru commented as he approaches the blonde.

Meanwhile, back on the rooftop Hisa can only look down in confusion.

 **-BREAK-**

Later...

We see a group of four girls walking in the hallway inside the clubhouse.

The first girl has a petite body. She has a short reddish hair with red eyes. She wears a white sailor uniform blouse with red scarf, short blue skirt, white socks and black shoes. This is Saki Miyanaga.

The second girl has a much defining feature such as her large breasts and great figure. She had a long pink hair tied in pigtails with red ribbons and has blue eyes. She wears the same attire as Saki. This is Nodoka Haramura.

The third girl has a very short and child-like appearance. She has a short orange hair with two short pigtails on top and bluish-green eyes. She wears the same attire as Saki and Nodoka, but she had a cat-like ornament around her waist, white stockings and brown shoes. This is Yuuki Kataoka.

The last girl has a short, wavy seaweed to pale dark-green hair, copper brown eyes and wears a pair of large glasses. She wears the same attire as Hisa. This is Mako Someya.

As they entered the club room, they we're greeted by a weird sight. In the middle of the room, they see Kyoutarou standing still as a boy with a goggles on his head is seen kneeling on the floor while sitting on the bed from the corner is Hisa and another boy.

"Please! Please! Kyou! Please! I beg of you!" Davis cried, pleaded and begged.

"Uhh... Davis... you know that this is embarrassing..." Kyoutarou said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't care! As long as you agree! I don't care if I get embarrassed!" Davis replied.

"I'll give him credit for that." Hisa commented as Takeru snickered.

The girls stood in silent for a minute when Mako finally spoke, "Uhh... Hisa." she called, earning the redhead's attention, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh! Hey girls." Hisa greeted them.

Later, the girls introduced themselves as the two boys did the same.

"So, let me get this straight... you boys wanted to recruit Suga-kun in your group." Mako summarized.

"Eeyup!" Davis replied bluntly.

"And what is this group anyway?" Hisa asked.

Davis smirked as he got on top of the Mahjong table much to the girls' expense, "It's an awesome group that will one day revolutionize the entire country of Japan!" he said proudly with a smooth voice.

The girls looks at him as he grown another head.

"What he meant to say is, that we're like activist." Takeru said while trying not to stare too much at Nodoka's breast.

"Really?" Mako said as she pushed her glasses up, "How can we be sure that you're not some sort of gangsters or a cult?" she asked suspiciously.

"Pfft. Gangsters? Puh-lease!" Davis said with a smug smile, "Our group is waaaaaay better than those!" he boasted.

"How better?" Nodoka asked.

"Well... miss pigtails with a large asset." Davis said insensitively as Nodoka's face turn red from his remark, "Our group... is not just your typical group that you can hang around and hangout in some places... no! Our group has a purpose! We serve as the voice of the voiceless! We pull up those who need help! We will serve as a good example, to many youths out there! That you can do better! That you have a purpose in life! If you're a nerd, a freak or a total loser, do not fret, do not loose hope, you're not alone! You will never be alone! Our group will be you're guidance, your hope and someone you can depend on! We will band together, and we're going to prove to each and every people in this world... that we can do anything!" he finished while posing heroically at the top of the Mahjong table... again.

The girls stares at him after listening to Presidential-like speech as Mako spoke, "So... in other words... you're a cult." she stated.

"THE LOSERS CLUB IS NOT A CULT!" Davis snapped with his eyes and teeth turning sharp, his outburst scared Saki as she hid behind Hisa.

"Losers Club." Nodoka said in confusion.

Yuuki began to giggled, "Losers Club... who would join a group full of losers..." she said.

"I guess they haven't heard of us." Takeru commented as he scratched his head.

"What!?" Davis gasped, "Do you people live in a cave?" he asked indecorously.

"The Losers Club!" Mako gasped, "Are you saying you're part of the Losers Club?" she asked.

"Scratch that! Cause there is one." Takeru quipped.

Hisa looks at Mako in confusion, "Uhh... Mako, do you know about this group?" she asked.

Mako turns to the redhead, "The Losers Club is currently most talk about thing in the whole Japan right now!" she claimed, "I mean seriously, have you seen the people in the streets wearing black t-shirts with the Losers Club logo on it?" she asked.

Nodoka hummed, "I do remember a group of students in our school bringing a shirt like what you just described." she said.

"I saw two girls yesterday wearing that t-shirt you said." Yuuki added while she munched her taco.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that this Loser Club thing is very popular right now?" Hisa asked indecorously.

Mako nodded, "Yes. They even had their own website that shows the impact this group has created." she said before looking at Davis, "But if remember... no one knows who it's leader, maybe you guys know." she stated.

"That's because he's the leader." Kyoutarou answered bluntly.

His answer shocked Mako to the fullest, "EEEEHHH!" she yelled as looks at Davis, "This psychopath is the leader of the Losers Club!?" she exclaimed.

"Who are ya calling a psychopath!?" Davis snapped at her.

"Yup! This psychopath..." Takeru started.

"Oi!" Davis yelled.

"... is the founder of the Losers Club and the t-shirts were his ideas." Takeru finished.

"Unbelievable..." Mako said as she is still in shock.

Hisa then spoke, "So... why do you want to Kyoutarou join your group so badly?" she asked.

Davis scoffed, "Isn't it obvious... just like me and Takeru, Kyou here is a true definition of loser." he answered bluntly.

"Hey that was mean!" Saki called out. She doesn't like her childhood friend getting called a loser.

"Well it's true! I mean face it! When was the last the time he ever get respect in this place!" Davis said bluntly.

The girls flinched from his statement. Kyoutarou does get respect but only when he's doing the heavy work such lifting bags or getting ordered around. Mako admits in her thoughts, that she sometimes can get carried away with her harsh words about his bad Mahjong skills but when he admitted to himself that he has no chance of improving, she somewhat felt guilty.

"You sure love to open your mouth." Hisa said with gritted teeth, she's clearly beginning to dislike Davis, Takeru is still okay though.

Davis noticed her irritated face as he sighed, "Look. I'm not saying that him being the definition of a loser is a bad thing. In fact, it's not like he's gonna be a loser forever! Look how popular he has become outside this school!" he stated.

The girls looked skeptical, Kyoutarou just gotten popular?

Mako raised an eyebrow, "And what do you mean by popular?" she asked.

Hisa then spoke, "Come to think of it. I've been hearing rumors about Suga-kun being more manly." she said as she eyed the blonde, "Though, now that I'm looking at you... when did you gain muscles?" she asked pointing at his arms.

Yuuki looks at his arms as she gasped, "He does! His arms are lot bigger now!" she claimed.

Mako tips her glasses as she looked at him, "Huh... you're right. From afar, no one can see the difference but if you look closer, you can see that he is really fit." she stated.

"Well... that's the result of his training." Davis said with his arms crossed as Takeru smacked the back of his head.

"Training?" Saki repeated.

Hisa looks at Kyoutarou for a minute when her eyes widen, "Suga-kun... what have you been doing this past days?" she asked sternly as she got in front of the blonde.

"U-uhm..." Kyoutarou replies nervously.

"I told you he was train-mmpphh..." Davis tried to say but Takeru quickly closed his mouth.

"Answer me!" Hisa demanded.

Kyoutarou began to sweat as he turns his attention to Davis, "Uhh... can he and I talk for a minute?" he asked.

Not waiting for any reply, both the blonde and the alleged psychopath left the room leaving the confused girls and the lone Takeru. The girls then turn their attention to the orange haired boy, as the boy himself knew the girls' would grill him to death for answers so he decided to create a distraction.

"So..." Takeru said earning everyone's attention as he walks towards the Mahjong table, "... since this is a Mahjong Club, so that means you play mahjong." he said.

Nodoka huffed, "Obviously, we do." she replied.

Unfazed, Takeru gave her a smirk, "I see... well then..." he said as he took a seat, "How about a little game." he challenged as the girls looked at each other.

Outside the clubhouse, we see the two boys standing on the roof.

"Dude! What's the big idea telling them about my training!?" Kyoutarou yelled at Davis.

Davis then wipes his face, "Dude! Easy with the yelling, it's like there's a storm in front of my face." he replied.

Kyoutarou sighed, "I forgot whom I'm talking to... anyway, why are you so keen on having me in your group? And nope! Don't give me that 'definition of a real loser' thing!" he stated.

"It's 'true definition of loser'." Davis corrected, "Well... there are two reasons why I want you in my group. First, it's because your rank in AWA Rookie 20." he bluntly answered.

"Gee thanks."

"Second, it's because I understand what you're going through. What are you before you came in AWA?" Davis asked.

"Umm... an average boy with mediocre mahjong skills who only joined the Mahjong Club because of his unrequited crush on Nodoka Haramura but was later turn into an errand boy which resulted of me getting minimal attention and respect." Kyoutarou explained non-stop.

Davis blinks, "Wow..." he said before shaking head, "Anyway. My point is, you, Takeru and I are all alike, all of us wanted to prove something and I wanna make sure you're not alone from you've been going through, that is why I'm offering you the last spot for my group." he explained.

Kyoutarou stared at him for a minute before smiling, "Thanks but... I'm actually fine where I am now." he replied.

"What do you mean?"

Kyoutarou looks up at the clubroom's window, "You see... I don't really mind that I get minimal attention and respect... that's just the way my life is. I do appreciate your offer but those girls are meant a lot for me, so I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." he explained with a smile.

Davis blinks for a minute before he spoke, "Dude. I was just offering you a membership for my group, I didn't came here to tell that you should leave your club." he stated.

"Really?"

Davis nodded, "Really-really!" he replied.

"Oh!"

Davis then thought of something, "You know that they already know about your training right?" he asked.

"Yeah. No thanks to you."

"No pleasure. Anyway, how about telling them the truth? About your training and about AWA." Davis suggested.

"What! Are you crazy? I can't get them involve with AWA!" Kyoutarou replied.

"Hear me out. This is good chance! If you tell them everything, it has good benefits for everyone." Davis reasoned.

"How so?"

"Think of it. There's a Mahjong master back in AWA right? If they get the chance to train under her tutelage, they're skills will double up. Not only that, you won't get separated from them and you will have no problem joining my group. Everybody wins!" Davis explained with a smile.

Kyoutarou thought about it, "You got a point but would they believe us." he said.

Davis grinned, "Oh... they will believe us, I guarantee that." he said.

The two then decided to head back to the club room, upon opening the door they we're greeted by a weird sight. Takeru is seen smiling widely at the Mahjong table, Saki is sulking in one corner, Yuuki was white as a ghost, both Hisa and Mako are watching from the side with wide eyes and Nodoka... oh boy... her cheeks were slightly flustered while staring at the boy in front of her with one thought in mind, a perfect opponent.

"Woah... what happened here?" Kyoutarou asked.

Hisa then turns at the two, "Kyoutarou ... who the heck is this guy?" she asked.

"He... he completely destroyed all of us in a game!" Mako claimed in panic, as if her life is in danger.

Davis looks around before speaking, "I guess you girls decided to have a game with Takeru." he deducted.

Kyoutarou then smacked his fist on his palm, "Oh yeah! I forgot! Takeru is extremely skilled in Mahjong. He has skills way beyond a pro." he claimed.

"What!?" Hisa and Mako exclaimed.

Nodoka then turn to Kyoutarou, something she rarely do, "It's that true? Then how come we never heard of him?" she asked.

Davis chuckled, "Well... he only plays in underground mahjong leagues... you know gambling." he explained.

Mako sighed in frustration, "Unbelievable." she said.

Nodoka then turn her attention back to Takeru, "You! We're playing again... Saki-san, Yuuki..." she called out.

"But I don't want to! H-he scares me!" Yuuki replied waving her hands.

"I... can't... beat him..." Saki said in the corner.

"Wow! Never knew he had it in him, able to scare Saki and Yuuki through mahjong." Kyoutarou said nonchalantly.

"He got that from Akagi Shigeru and Takashi Ten." Davis said.

"Anyway... before you start another game, I had something to confess to you girls." Kyoutarou said earning the girl's attention while Takeru understood what he meant.

Then Kyoutarou proceeded to explain everything to the girls... and you know their reactions.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH!"

Kyoutarou was taken a back from the girls shout with Davis completely falling to the floor.

"A-AWA?" Saki said.

"A-another world?" Nodoka said.

"You're training as a fighter." Yuuki said.

"And what the heck are you talking about, Suga-kun!" Hisa said angrily.

"It's the truth." Takeru said on his seat with his feet on the mahjong table, "We're part of a secret out of this world organization that fights off invaders and other hostile adversaries." he explained nonchalantly.

"Really? Where's you're proof?" Mako challenged.

Davis gave her a grin, "Proof? I'll give you a proof." he said as he brought out a DTG.

"Uhh... why do you have a DTG?" Kyoutarou asked.

"I figure this is going to happen, so I snagged one just in case." Davis said as he turns to the girls, "You girls don't believe us right..." he started.

"I do!" Yuuki claimed giddily surprising everyone.

"... well then thank you. But from what I'm about to show you... will change you're minds." he said as he pushed the button, then suddenly a blue vortex with a few sparks appeared shocking the girls with Saki hiding behind Nodoka in fright, "Behold! A new world!" Davis declared.

Then an image of Dr. Ishikki taking a shower appeared, the doctor was humming when he noticed the open vortex, "AAAAHHHH!" the doctor began to scream like a woman while covering himself with a shower curtain.

"Whoops! Sorry doctor!" Davis said before turning off the device as the vortex vanished, then he looks at everyone with a sheepish smile, "Hehe... sorry about, let's try again." he stated.

"Make sure is not an image of an old man taking a shower this time." Takeru commented. Behind him, the girls had red faces from what they've seen while Kyoutarou stood in the further back with hands on his hips and an amused look on his face.

Then Davis pressed the button again as another vortex appeared, "Behold! A new world!" he declared. Unlike last time, the next image is in the AWA's school park with various students walking around including Chizuru and Yoshika, luckily Davis had his back turn so he didn't see him, much to the relief of Takeru and Kyoutarou.

"This... is..." Saki muttered.

"I-impossible..." Nodoka said.

"Sugoi! I like this place!" Yuuki claimed in joy.

Hisa puts a hand on her head, "I think I need an aspirin... lots of them." she said.

Mako looks at them, "Is this even real? How can we be sure it's not just some sort hologram?" she asked still not believing them.

Davis sighed as he dips his hand inside the vortex, surprising the girls again, before pulling out the unwittingly Lester the Unlikely, "Does a hologram contains real humans in it?" he mocked.

"Dude... get you're grubby hands off me." Lester said annoyingly.

"Okay." Davis complied as he pushed back the Hollywood Nerd back inside.

"Okay! Okay! We believe you, but why showing this to us?" Hisa asked.

Then Kyoutarou then puts a hand on her shoulder, "You see... I made a deal with the devil of there..." he said referring to Davis, "... so I decided to joined his group." he said.

"What!?" the girls gasped in shock.

"Yay!" Davis cheered with his hands up.

Kyoutarou chuckled, "Let me finish. I decided to join his group but in exchange, he'll help you girls with mahjong." he explained.

"Really?" Saki asked.

"And what help can he do?" Mako challenged.

Davis then spoke, "Remember that Takeru is an extremely talented mahjong player. He learns that from people from AWA, who are LOT talented in mahjong than he is. And since you girls are aiming to win the mahjong Nationals, we can help you by introducing you girls to those people and help you improve you're skills and win." he explained.

Hisa was taken a back, "Really? You'd do that for us." she said.

Davis chuckled, "Any friends of Kyoutarou is a friend of mine, and I will help them with all I can." he said.

"And uhh... think of this as an apology from me since I kept this from you girls, I just don't want you girls to get worried." Kyoutarou said rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course, we'll get worried for you!" Hisa snapped as she stomps in front of the blonde, "You're part of this club! You may have the least talent in mahjong but we all know that you've been supporting us from the beginning, that proves that you have an important role for us... we wouldn't exchange you for anything." she said.

"B-buchou..." Kyoutarou said as he was taken back from what she said.

"Suga-kun..." Hisa said back looking at him.

"Well ain't this romantic!" Takeru's voice broke their thoughts, "And this people agrees with me." he said pointing at the still open vortex with the students looking at them from the inside.

"Hiya everyone!" Davis greeted cheerfully.

Kyoutarou rubs the back of his sheepishly while Hisa's face turns red as her hair while Yuuki is glaring daggers at her.

"Well... I guess we should head in and get the girls enrolled if we're gonna help them." Takeru said getting up from his seat.

"Enroll?" Saki repeated.

"AWA is not just an organization but also an academy." Davis replied.

"I see..." a still red faced Hisa said.

"Well... better than just standing here. Plus... I'm kinda interested how this other world work." Mako stated.

And with that, the unlikely group entered the vortex towards ZeroTopia, Hisa's face is still red, Yuuki is looking around giddily, Saki looks nervous, Mako looks around in keen interest and Nodoka... oh boy... she's looking forward on meeting the mahjong players in the academy.

 **-ZeroTopia-**

The group then walks around the campus while greeting the other students.

"I think we should go to the Headmaster's office. That way, we can get you girls enroll here fast." Kyoutarou suggested.

"Good! Cause after that, I want another game with him." Nodoka said while looking at Takeru.

Takeru the leaned closer to Hisa, "Why is she obsessed of playing a game with me?" he whispered.

Hisa sighed, "I'll tell you everything later." she said.

As they proceed to go to the Headmaster's office, a strange individual watches them from the rooftop. It was a man with an average height and build, he has black hair underneath a black bonnet with a pink hear design, he has a black eyes and a short goatee. He is wearing a black vest over a white t-shirt with Madoka Kaname's face on it and an orange headset around his neck, he wears a black pants and white & red sneakers. This is the Author, and the God of ZeroTopia.

"Hmm... this is nice. The girls of Kiyosumi is joining this academy. I'm looking forward for their contribution in this story." he said.

"GOT YA!" a voice called.

The Author look down on his waist to see Neptune had her arms around him while sending him a cute glare, "I finally caught you! Now I can finally get my revenge after you made fun of me back in the Missions Fics!" she said.

The Author gave her a smile, "Ah, Neptune! Good timing! I wanna take you somewhere right now." he said as he brought out his phone.

"Err? To where?" Neptune asked.

The Author then showed his phone to her, "Here... touch this." he said.

Neptune looks at it very skeptically, "Umm... why?" she asked again.

"Just touch it."

"Uh... okay..." Neptune complied, "Touch." she said as her finger touched the screen.

Then suddenly a huge a light engulfs both of them as they disappeared on spot.

 **-BREAK-**

As the light died down, we see the Author and Neptune standing in front of large academy but a lot smaller than AWA.

"W-where are we?" Neptune asked nervously.

Then a title appeared in front of them.

 **Strangers in Remnant** by **Jason2108**

"Strangers in Remnant? Are we in another fanfiction of another author!" Neptune claimed in panic.

"Yup!"

"You know that we shouldn't be doing something like this!" Neptune claimed.

"Yup!"

"And you know this might result to plagiarism right!"

"Yup!"

"And why are so casual about this! Won't we get in trouble for this!"

"Don't worry. We're currently in Chapter 28, and at this point the author of this fic and the Neptune in this fic is currently in my fic right now in Chapter 5, so there's nothing to worry about." the Author reassured.

"Okay. But what are we gonna do now?" Neptune asked.

"I got an idea. The Neptune of this fic has created a scene in my fic, so why not create a scene here." he said.

"Like what?"

"You and I... pretend that we're a couple." he suggested.

"What? Are you sure about this?" Neptune asked with a blushed face.

"Trust me."

"All right." Neptune said as she hooked her arm with his, "Is this fine?" she asked.

The Author nodded, "All right then... let's-a-go!" he said as the two began to marched around the academy.

As they walk around, several students would wonder who the Author is, when a girl decided to ask who he is, he calls himself as Sheogorath, then he proceeds to tell everyone that he and Neptune are a couple, surprising many people.

Later, we see the two fake couple sitting on a bench.

"Hahaha! This is fun!" the Author laughed.

Neptune had her hands on her face, "Maybe for you." she mumbled.

"Well... we had our fun, I think we should head back." he said as he brought out his phone.

Then a voice called out to them.

"Neptune!"

The two then turn to see Mato coming to them in her Black Rock Shooter form with another girl walking behind. The other girl has a long-teal hair tied in pigtails. She wears a gray sleeveless polo-shirt with a teal tie, black arm warmers, black skirt, black stockings and gray shoes. This is Miku Hatsune, a Vocaloid.

"Isn't that..." Neptune whispered at the Author.

"Yes." he whispered back, "But both of them are different from the ones we know." he explained.

"I see.." Neptune before looking at Mato, "Hey Mato! Where are you going?" she asked.

The Author smiled that Neptune is playing along with his schemes.

"Well... me and Miku are about to go in the cafeteria when we saw you here..." Mato explained when she noticed the Author, "Uhm... who's he?" she asked.

"Oh! This is Sheogorath... my boyfriend." she answer with a heavy heart.

"Really? I never knew you had a boyfriend." Mato claimed while Miku tilts her head.

"Hehe... now you know."

The Author then felt that the author of this fic just returned so he quickly stood up, "Well... it's nice meeting the two of you but Neptune and I... had serious cuddling to do." he said.

Neptune blushed, "Err... right, well... see you around." she said as she and the author left.

"Umm bye..." Mato said in confusion while Miku waves her hands.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

Later... managed to return in ZeroTopia appearing at the same they once was.

"Finally! I'm not doing something like that ever again!" Neptune claimed before turning to the Author, "Anyway... I'm kinda curious of what's the plot of that fic?" she asked.

"Hmm... to keep it simple... a powerful being decided to kidnap different people from different worlds and dumps them in another world where humans and monsters fight." he summarized.

"Seems a nice plot."

"Indeed. He's story is currently one of my favorites. He also done three other fics but the one that stands out the most was the fic he wrote in the first person perspective, that one completely blows every readers away." he added then he smiled at Neptune, "Thanks for playing along with me, I think you should head back to you're dorm and get yourself ready." he said.

Neptune wonders what he meant when it hits her, "Oh! You're right! The upcoming interdimensional field trip! I need to get ready!" she gasped as she quickly broke into a run.

The Author chuckled before looking at the horizon, "Welp! I'm really looking forward for this trip." he said.

 **A/N: Chapter finished! Hope you guys like the new chapter. And also for Jason2108, hope you like me and Neptune's invasion in your fic, I had fun.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Kyoutarou Suga, Hisa Takei, Saki Miyanaga, Nodoka Haramura, Yuuki Kataoka and Mako Someya from the Saki franchise.**

 **Miku Hatsune from the Vocaloids**

 **The Author is an OC of mine and it's pretty obvious that it's me.**

 **The Strangers of Remnant settings belongs to Jason2108**

 **Coming up next! We're having another Mission Fic or rather a Field Trip, and every characters are part of it. To where is the field trip taking place? You'll find out soon.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	16. First Day in College - Meeting Genshiken

**A/N: And here we are! We're back with a new chapter of AWA Stories! This chapter will be focusing on our favorite blue eyed blonde as he journeys towards the next chapter of his life even if he don't want to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this chapter.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Hachioji, Tokyo, Japan**

It was a great day, a first great day for many youngsters to attend their respective Alma Maters, members of the AWA are no exception. Luckily enough, time flows differently between Normal Earth and ZeroTopia, which plays really conveniently for AWA students that are still attending regular schools or Universities.

But not everyone are happy... just like a certain half-Japanese, half-German, blue eyed blonde mumbling and grumbling his way towards an urban University that he's going to attend. Along with his best friend, Yuuki Asaba, Chizuru Tachibana is now a college student, whether he likes it or not.

Chizuru let's out a loud groan, "I can't believe I'm doing this!" he exclaimed. He is currently wearing his trademark white hoodie jacket, black pants and red sneakers with a black bag strapped around his shoulders.

"Quit you're whining Chizuru or else you'll get another earful from everyone." Yuuki replied. Yuuki is currently wearing a red checkered polo shirt over a black tank top, blue cargo pants and brown shoes.

Chizuru sighed, "Hai... hai..." he replied.

"And also make sure to join a club.'' Yuuki mentioned, "I heard that each students are recommended to join a club in this university." he stated.

"What club are you joining?'' Chizuru asked.

"The Manga Club what else.'' Yuuki replied making the blonde nod.

The two friends arrived at Shiiou University before making their way towards a large crowd of students, on each sides, they saw numerous students advertising their respective clubs, from sports to music to the absolute weirdest, each of them are working hard to gain new members... and Chizuru could even care less as long as he gets to join one. On their way, several club advertisers would hand them flyers but the names of their clubs are more than likely.

"Laughing Head Monster Club? The Sausage Party Club? The Nose Picking Club? Jesus Christ! What kind of University is this?" Chizuru asked in disbelief while holding some flyers, "How could they allowed such clubs in this place?!" he demanded.

Yuuki grabs and throws the flyer inside a trash can, "Beats me... the Walking Home Club is barely understandable but those that you mentioned, I don't even know what to start.'' he said.

"At this rate, I won't find any nice club for me to join!" Chizuru exclaimed in frustration.

"Let's keep on looking." Yuuki reassured.

As the two friends continues to look around, when one club captures the blonde's attention. A busty girl wearing some sort of costume is seen holding a sign the says "The Society for the Study of Modern Visual Culture", he then noticed a blonde girl wearing a very revealing cowboy outfit but what really caught his attention was the girl drawing on a whiteboard using a black marker, the girl was drawing some sort of anime character and Chizuru can't help but admire her skills in drawing, he's not alone though, a lot of students would stop walking just to watch her draw. Yuuki then turns to the mesmerized Chizuru, the lone wolf let's out a smile.

When the girl finished drawing, Chizuru can't help but let out a grin, "I like this..." he claimed, "Where do I sign up?" he asked.

* * *

 **(Play Pray by Tommy heavenly6)**

The music began with a female voice singing "nanana" as the AWA Stories titled card zooms in from the screen before exploding into a bright light.

 _Let's go out!_ _Open up my mind_

 _Let's go! Sweet Dream other side_

The screen then changes to Chizuru Tachibana riding his delivery moving forward, behind him was Oohori riding a skateboard and Madoka Kaname riding a large tiger-like creature, the trio then jumps down on the camera shifted from below with Madoka letting out a smile.

 _Ima Tokihanatsu Kago no Soto e_

 _Sabitsuita Kagi Nariyamanu Kodou_

The scene then transitions to with Chizuru with his back turn before turning around to the camera with a can of beer in hand. The next scene changes of Oohori carving on a wood inside a wood shop. Then the scene then shifted to Madoka's room with the said girl sitting on her bed reading a book.

 _Kizuiteta "Mou... Modorenai"_

The scene changes to Nanoha Takamachi, Yoshika Miyafuji and Homura Akemi looking at the trio with stern looks which cause the trio to break into a mad dash.

 _Ushinawareta Hibi ga (Hey Baby why?)_

 _Aoku Tsunagetteku (I want to cry...)_

The scene then changes with Chizuru standing in a desolated area with no signs of life.

 _Kowagaru Jibun ni Maketakunai yo_

 _Unmei Kara Nigenai "Hitori Janai"_

Then suddenly several Eggbears, Lizardmen and Unmanned IS charges at him, Chizuru brought out his blade and charges back, he began to slash his way, killing every creatures he comes across before letting out a roar.

 _Soba ni Iru Tatoe Donna ni_

 _Kanashii Yume da Toshitemo Kamawanai_

The scene then changes of Chizuru waking up to see that he's lying down on a grass with numerous beautiful Sakura Trees in the background. Right next to him, we see Madoka reading her book and at the top of the hill is Oohori taking pictures of the scenery. To his left, he sees Yoshika sitting on a grass giving him a blissful smile, next to her was Homura bringing out her gun only to be confiscated by Nanoha and on top of the hill is Eddy looking at the scenery in awe. Chizuru let's out a smile before looking up at the sky.

 _Kimi no Namida ni Furetai yo... baby_

 _I pray "Shinjite"_

The scene then changes to Kenji Kazama, Yuuki Asaba, Mato Kuroi, Gingka Hagane and Shinozaki standing on a rocky area with their bodies illuminated by the light of the sunset, most notable is Gingka lying down on a debris taking a nap and Shinozaki swinging his flyswatter. The scene then changes to Kaede Nagase throwing shurikens at the screen before shifting to Red while holding a PokeBall when Charizard pops out from behind him with a thumbs-up.

 _Tsumetai Kioku no Yami Kirisaite_

The scene then changes with Chizuru on a rooftop looking at the AWA Academy from a distance, the female voice the began singing "nanana" once more as the camera pans in front of Chizuru showing a serious expression, then suddenly the large tiger-like creature pops out from behind and took a bite of his noggin, blood slowly flows down on Chizuru's face while keeping his stoic look as the song ended.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

Later, after five hours of class, Chizuru is now making his way towards the club room of the Society for the Study of Modern Visual Culture or Genshiken while Yuuki made his way towards the Manga Club. Believe it or not, Chizuru is quite knowledgeable with Animes, Mangas and Video Games thanks to Shinozaki and Konata Izumi and of course, his best friend Yuuki. And since the other clubs pretty much turns him off, these club he's headed is much suited for him.

He walks through a narrowed and a bit cramped hallway, it was dim-litted which makes it hard to walk around but the blonde doesn't mind at all. He then arrives at the front door of the club he's joining, he took a deep breath before knocking, which he something he rarely do.

"Hai~ Come in!" a cheery female voice called.

Chizuru enters the room and is greeted by six individuals, five girls and one male to be exact. The room was big enough for ten persons, bookshelves filled with books, magazines and other materials are seen on each sides, another shelf had numerous anime figurines on display, many posters are posted on the walls and window, by the window is table with a TV and DVD player placed at the end and long table in the middle.

The first girl was the well-endowed girl wearing a costume. She had a long black hair that reached her backside with dark eyes and luscious mole below her mouth. She is currently wearing a sleeveless white turtleneck shirt, blue denim skirt and black boots. This is Kanako Ohno.

The second girl was the blonde in a revealing cowboy outfit. The girl was short with long blonde hair and blue deadpan eyes, she is currently wearing a short pink cardigan over a white dress and black shoes. This is Susanna Hopkins or Sue.

The third girl was the one he saw drawing. She had a short black hair and darkish purple eyes, she is currently wearing a brown polo shirt with white collar and sleeves, green pants and brown shoes. This is Chika Ogiue.

The next girls were unfamiliar to him. The fourth girl had a long black hair tied in a ponytail with brown eyes behind a red colored, half-moon glasses. She is currently wearing an orange(Naruto approved!) dress shirt, black frilly skirt, dark tights and boots. This is Rika Yoshitake.

The fifth girl was stocky and overweight. She had a short brown hair with dark eyes and wears glasses, and had a grimaced facial expression. She is currently wearing a blue polo shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. This is Mirei Yajima.

The only male of the group is tall and very slim. He had a short black haircut with dark eyes, long oblong-shaped face and pursed lips. He is currently wearing a green poloshirt, black pants and red & white shoes. This is Manabu Kuchiki.

"Ah! Welcome, I'm Chika Ogiue, the current chairman of this club." Chika introduced herself, "Are you here to look around the club?" she asked.

"Nope! I'm came to here to join." Chizuru replied with a grin.

"Really? Just like that." Chika stated in surprise earning a nod from the blonde.

"This is great, Oguie-san! We got a new member and he's quite a looker too." Kanako cheered.

"I don't know what to say about that." Chizuru said nervously.

Chizuru then introduced himself as the rest did the same. He then proceeds to have a conversation with them, it turns out that Rika and Mirei are both new members of this club with him being the latest.

"Ne, ne, Chi-kun! Are you an American like Sue?" Rika asked while referring to the blonde girl whom is watching an anime intensely from one corner.

"Actually no... I'm a half-Japanese and half-German." Chizuru replied, _"And why are you calling me, Chi-kun?"_ he thought.

"Sugoi! Our club is becoming more international with members like him and Sue!" Kanako said excitedly before staring intensely at the male blonde, "Hmm... I think you look good in a costume." she exclaimed.

Chizuru looks at her nervously, "T-thanks... but I'm not into cosplay..." he replied.

"So, how long have you been in Japan?" Mirei asked with her arms crossed.

"I came here in my second year of high school. Been here ever since." Chizuru replied, "By the way, Oguie-senpai, I must say that was a cool drawing you did back there, I was quite inspired." he said.

Chika began to rub her head sheepishly, "I-It's not really that special but thank you very much." she replied, _"At least, he got attracted to my drawing differently."_ she thought.

Chizuru then turns to Manabu, whom is giggling like a maniac in one corner.

"Oi! What's up with stretch?" Chizuru asked jabbing his thumb at Manabu.

Chika groaned, "Just ignore him." she replied.

Chizuru stares at Manabu for a minute before shrugging his shoulder, then came another knock followed by the door opening where a girl peeks her head in. She had a long caramel-brown hair and brown eyes, she is currently wearing a pink cardigan over a white long dress shirt and heels.

"Um... m-may I come in for a while?" she asked. Manabu gasped in shock upon setting sights on her.

"O-of course! Come in!" Chika replied.

Kanako then offered her a seat, "Have a seat." she said as the girl politely took it.

"What's your name?" Chika asked.

"Um, Hato." the girl replied.

Chizuru then turns his attention to Manabu, whom is now shivering in one corner, _"The hell is wrong with this freak? Jesus Christ! If Kenji was here, he would slug his face already."_ he thought.

Then Rika spoke, "Hey, can I ask a question everybody?" she asked earning everyone's attention, "How many girls here could be considered "rotten"? Does that sort of topic bother you? If it does, I won't bring it up." she stated.

"Rotten? You mean girls that likes yaoi." Chizuru exclaimed, "I had many female friends that are into that stuff, so it doesn't really bother me." he replied, _"With Haruka as the usual suspect."_ he thought.

"I'm fine with it." Kanako followed.

"I'm all right. I mean, I like it." Hato shyly replied.

 _"Are you serious?"_ both Chizuru and Chika thought at the same time.

"Great, Hato-chan! So while I'm introducing myself, why don't I hand out some of my favorite BL doujinshi." Rika said bringing out some doujinshis from her bag.

"Do you carry those everywhere?" Mirei asked indecorously.

"I happened to have some today. I hope you don't mind which character's on top." Rika stated.

"If we do, are you going to quit?" Mirei asked rhetorically.

"Don't worry!" Kanako quipped, "I'm okay with almost any pairing." she said.

As this is going on, Chika looks troubled from the conversation while Chizuru let's out a smile.

 _"I knew it I fit perfectly in this club, though most of them are fujoshis, I don't mind. I wonder how will the gang reacts to this."_ Chizuru thought when noticed the excited look on Hato's face.

"Can I see them two?" Hato asked.

"Here you go." Rika replied handing her a doujinshi.

As Hato leans forward, Chizuru noticed Manabu reaching out for her hair, the moment Manabu grabs a single strand of her hair he quickly pulls it as the entire hair began to slip of her head revealing it to be a wig. Everyone caught sight of this and they we're shock, Hato then noticed her wig is falling so she quickly grabs it and puts it back together in panic.

"Holy!" Chizuru almost cursed in shock.

"Is that a wig?" Rika asked.

"Umm... I..." Hato then spoke in a male voice, "I mean, I..." Hato quickly changes it to a feminine voice.

"A... cross-dresser?" Rika pointed out.

After fixing her hair, Hato looks down in shame as everyone remained in silence, probably still in shock. Chizuru wanted to break the awkward silence but chose not to. Suddenly, Kanako stood up and made her way towards Hato whom is shivering in fear and panic, Kanako then began to inspect on the every aspect of Hato's body.

"I see!" Kanako started, "The dedication to shaving! The loose-fitting clothes that hide his figure! The natural makeup! And the vocal practice to sound like a girl! My extensive training allows me to be sure of this! He did everything he had to before coming here! Just so he can talk with us!" she stated.

Chizuru stares at her like she had grown another head before turning to Chika, "Does anyone had an idea of what she just said?!" he asked indecorously.

Chika groaned, "I had no idea either." she replied.

Kanako turns to Hating with a smile, "Welcome to Genshiken, Hato-kun!" she greeted, "May know you're full name?" she asked.

Hato smiled back, "Hato Kenjirou." he/she replied.

Kanako suddenly grabs his/her by the shoulder, "I've got the perfect costume for you." she exclaimed creepily.

"Um, I don't really do that." Hato replied nervously.

As this is going on, Chizuru let's out a chuckle while Chika sighed in frustration. Sue, who was been quiet all this time placed a hand on her shoulder, Chizuru thought at first that she's just comforting Chika until she spoke that is.

"OGUIE HATES OTAKU!" Sue shouted making Chika gasped and blushed, "SHE ESPECIALLY HATES OTAKU WOMEN!" she added.

"KYAAA!" Chika screamed in panic as she began to berate the blonde girl.

Chizuru, Risa and Mirei watches them in awe and bewilderment.

"This circle is a lot crazier than I anticipated." Mirei admitted.

"I guess university circles are like that." Rika replied.

"And I don't mind at all... I don't mind at all." Chizuru said with a grin.

"Aaaahhhh!" Chika shrieked, "How did you know!?" she demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another University, we see Yui Hirasawa plugging her guitar on an amp, she then slowly looks up at the giant stereo in front of her, she let out a smug smile before strumming her guitar, which resulted with a powerful blast of sound that shatters every windows at her University.

* * *

Later that day, Kanako decided to hold a welcoming party for the new members. She even invited the former members of the circle and right now, two of them arrived, two males to be exact.

The first male had a short brown hair tied in a ponytail with short bangs, he had a stubbled and relaxed face. He is currently wearing a dark-green coat over a black shirt with white collar, brown baggy pants and black shoes. This is Souichirou Tanaka, Kanako's boyfriend.

The second male was tall guy with broad shoulders and a frail looking physique, Dr. Shamal will have a field day if she saw his appearance, Chizuru thought. He had a mid-length dark brown hair with a split bangs and wears round glasses covering his shallow eyes, he is currently wearing a dark gray jacket over a black shirt, dark baggy pants and sneakers. This Harunobu Madarame.

Currently, Kanako is having Harunobu guess which new member is a boy and boy, he's thinking deeply. Chizuru eventually gets along with Tanaka because of his relaxed personality which reminds him a bit of his friend, Yuuta Asaba.

"Okay! Time is up!" Kanako announced. She is currently wearing a brown jacket over her attire.

"Argh!" Harunobu grunted.

"Madarame, you're overthinking it!" Kanako stated.

"But I just don't know!" Harunobu argued, "Is one of them really a guy?" he asked.

"That's right.'' Tanaka replied with a smile.

"Oh well... we'll try it one more time at the end of the party." Kanako announced, "Please observe them veeeery closely.'' she added.

Harunobu grunted, "Eagh! Give me a break! I'm terrible at this sort of thing!" he admitted before glancing back at the new members, "Agh, I definitely can't tell at all!" he exclaimed.

"He's actually kind of moe, isn't he.'' Rika commented. She is wearing a white collared jacket.

"He's obviously a bottom.'' Mirei said back.

"Oi! Isn't that a bit to harsh?!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Sorry... that's the first thing that came in my mind.'' Mirei replied.

Harunobu then approaches Chika, "No one from Sasahara's year came...'' he said.

"Kugayama has work.'' Tanaka replied.

"Sorry... I just thought that it would be better to have more guys." Chika explained, she is now wearing a short brown jacket, Behind her is Sue, wearing a blue hoodie jacket.

"Not that I don't mind but isn't Tachibana enough?" Tanaka asked.

"Hai... but for some reason, Kuchiki-senpai got into Tachibana's nerves, so I invited you guys so Tachibana could at least get along with someone.'' Chika explained.

"I get ya.'' Harunobu replied.

"So then let's GO to Chairman Oguie's place!" Kanako exclaimed excitedly.

"Hah!?" Chika exclaimed in shock, "Why my place? I thought we're going to some karaoke bars or some cafes!" she argued.

"Well I think it'll be more fun this way.'' Kanako replied cheerfully.

"This is... it's way too sudden and..." Chika tried to argue, "Ah forget it!" she gave up.

Chizuru chuckled, "I guess being chairman of a club sucks sometimes.'' he commented.

Harunobu chuckled, "Hehehe... you can say that again.'' he said.

Chika turns to them, "I heard you two!" she yelled in annoyance.

 **-BREAK-**

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Sasahara." a young man introduced himself. He had black hair and dark eyes. He is currently wearing a dark-blue poloshirt, dark pants and white socks. This is Kanji Sasahara, Chika's boyfriend. "I bought these on the way here." Kanji said bringing out a bag of snacks.

Everyone are gathered around Chika's home in her living room with many snacks on a small but wide table, Chizuru is sitting on the floor right next to Harunobu while the bummed Chika sat near her work desk.

"Kyaa!" Rika squealed, "The editor is here!" she said.

Later, Kanji is now guessing which between, Hato, Risa and Mirei are the guy and judging by the puzzled look on his face, he can't figure it out.

 _"So that's her boyfriend... he's kinda plain-looking but who am I to judge why Oguie-senpai is dating him."_ Chizuru thought as he took a sip of his beer.

"I'm surprised that you drink beer, Tachibana.'' Chika commented.

"A habit I picked up after graduating high school... been drinking ever since.'' Chizuru replied placing his beer down his lap.

"How old are you anyway?" Chika asked in curiosity.

"Nineteen.'' Chizuru replied.

"I see... you're close to the legal age for drinking." Chika stated when she heard the doorbell, she got up and made her way towards her front door, she then came back with two more persons, one boy and one girl to be exact.

The girl was quite tall and had a mid-length, dyed light-brown hair and dark eyes. She is currently wearing a brown blazer jacket over a white blouse, red skirt, black pantyhose. This Saki Kasukabe.

The boy had a blonde mid-length hair and dark eyes. He is currently wearing a white hoodie jacket, black pants and white socks. This is Makoto Kousaka, Saki's boyfriend.

"Yikes... what is this, you're all female otaku this year." Saki commented with a nervous grin.

"Good evening." Makoto greeted with a smile.

"Do I look like a female to her!?'' Chizuru pointed out indecorously before noticing Harunobu gasping at her arrival, _"What's wrong with him?''_ he thought.

"Thanks for coming, you two." Kanako greeted cheerfully.

"Female otaku and fujiuoshis are completely different types!" Rika exclaimed with hands up.

"Hm? Sorry... I don't get it...'' Saki replied in confusion when she noticed something, "Hmm?'' she hummed before pointing at Hato, "Aren't you a boy in a girl's clothings?!" she pointed out surprising everyone.

"Wow!" Kanako exclaimed in awe.

"In instant." Tanaka stated.

"She can't tell difference between an otaku and fujioshi yet she figured out that Hato is a boy in just one look." Chizuru stated in awe.

"Well... she works as an entrepreneur of a fashion line, so I guess it's not really much of a surprise.'' Kanji stated.

"That's Saki for you!" Kanako exclaimed, "We were having a guessing game just now of which of them are a guy. Madarame couldn't even figure it out.'' she stated.

"Huh?" Saki replied before taking a seat next to Harunobu, "You're the same as ever. Still an anime lover." she said with a smile.

Harunobu turns to her with a slightly red face, "Hehehe... I got nothing to say in return.'' he replied with a humble chuckle.

Chizuru watches their interactions with interest. _"I see... Madarame-senpai had a thing for Kasukabe-senpai... interesting... really interesting."_ he thought before taking another sip of his beer, _"I hate to admit it but I think attending college ain't bad at all...I still hate studying though."_ he added.

* * *

In a high school called Fujou High, we see students walking in the hallways when suddenly Kenji Kazama, Oohori and Shinozaki came out running from one corner in fear and panic followed by an angry Roka Shibasaki with a BB Pellet Gun in her hand which began to shoot at the boys.

* * *

The next day after a tiring day in class, we see Chizuru whom is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket over a blue & white striped shirt, a brown baggy short and blue rubber shoes. He is currently making his way towards his club room.

"I may have join this club but I wonder what I should do... if it involves drawing then I must step up my game." Chizuru mused.

As he walks through the alley-like hallways he comes across Chika in front of the male and female restroom.

"Oguie-senpai! What's up!" Chizuru greeted.

"Ah, Tachibana-san.'' Chika greeted back. She is currently wearing a pink shirt over a blue long sleeved shirt, beige short pants and re & white sneakers.

"Please just call me, Chizuru. I'm not one for honorifics.'' Chizuru replied, "So where are you heading?'' he asked.

"I want to clear my mind a bit, being a chairman is no easy task.'' Chika replied.

"Not yet used with us?" Chizuru asked.

Chika sighed, "Not exactly... I've gotten used to you guys a bit... but maybe I'm still not there yet...'' she replied.

"Well... what's exact your opinion with us?" Chizuru asked.

Chika thought about it, "Yoshitake-san is very carefree, unlike Kuchiki-senpai, it seems that she's socially inept. Yajima-san is a bit stubborn I guess? But she's way more calm than me. Sue is an exception to everything." she explained before looking at Chizuru, "You, on the other hand, is quite an enigma to me.'' she admitted.

"Well... what kind of personality you think I have?" Chizuru asked with an amused smile.

"Hmm... if I must say, you're cheerful yet a calm person with a bit a temperamental issues." Chika answered.

Chizuru chuckled, Well... you're not wrong about the cheerful and temperamental but I'm not a calm person." he replied.

"Really?"

Chizuru nodded, "Believe it or not, I'm like Yoshitake-san and Kuchiki-senpai combined, I'm still trying to get use attending in this university before I let out my true personality. But don't worry, my friends do call me a bundle of annoyance but I'm no where near as annoying as Kuchiki-senpai.'' he explained.

"I see..." Chika sighed, "Well I do get along with you fine so I guess you're true personality won't be an issue with me." she stated, "All that's left is Hato... there sure is a lot I have left to understand...'' she said.

Speak of devil, Hato just came out from the... girl's restroom. Hato is currently wearing a light brown jacket over a white blouse and a flowery scarf around his/her neck, brown skirt, beige stockings and white sneakers. Both Chizuru and Chika we're slightly surprised his/her appearance but so does Hato.

"... ah... hello, Hato-kun... er? Eh?'' Chika greeted in confusion at the nervous Hato, "But... you just called a minute ago that you're changing at home...'' she stated.

"Really?'' Chizuru asked before looking at the sign of the female restroom, then to the red bag Hato is carrying and then to the teary eyed Hato, "Hato... please tell me... for the love of God... please tell you didn't..." he said nervously as tears began to fall from Hato's eyes.

And with that, Hato ran away much to the shock of the two.

 _"Oh no!"_ Chika thought, "Hato! Wait up!" she called as she ran after the crossdresser followed by Chizuru but to her surprise, Hato runs really fast, _"Hato's fast!"_ she thought.

"Hato come back! I didn't mean to offend you!" Chizuru called out as he ran past Chika.

 _"Tachibana is fast too!"_ Chika thought in surprise, _"But that's good! If we don't catch Hato now, Hato might stop crossdressing and never come to Genshiken again!"_ she thought as they got out on the main square where she noticed a familiar face.

It was Manabu, whom is currently wearing a green poloshirt, blue pants and red sneakers, is walking among the crowd like a deadbeat drunk.

"Nyo!" Manabu exclaimed upon setting sights on Hato.

"Kuchiki-senpai! Please sto- AH!" Chika told him but she realized something.

"Why do you have to order him of all people?!" Chizuru yelled in disbelief.

Manabu's right left eye twinkled and let's out a creepy smile before leaping towards Hato, about to do whatever he was about to do to his/her, however the moment he got close, Hato by reflex grabs his collar and right arm before flipping him up and slamming him hard down the concrete, knocking him out.

This both surprised Chika and Chizuru, as well as Hato his/herself.

"Ahh!" Hato gasped realizing what he/she had done.

"Woah... that was sick...'' Chizuru said in awe.

Hato quickly got into her/his knees, "Aaah! I'm sorry Kuchiki-senpai!" Hato cried in panic, "I did judo in middle school! I was a total reflex!" she explained holding his head.

"Nyooooo~" Manabu replied while wiggling his body.

"Well... that escalated quickly." Chizuru commented.

Chika let's out a sigh, "I guess..." she replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, everyone are gathered around the club room with everyone's attention at Hato whom is sitting on a chair looking down in shame while Manabu had his head down on the table.

"Eeeehh... time for the first...'' Sue started, she's currently wearing a pink one piece dress, blue sandals and helmet with goggles on her head, "... "Hato-chan that is a crime meeting!" she announced much to the rest's bewilderment.

"Ah... no...'' Kanako said, "But is it true, Hato-kun?" she asked. She is currently wearing a blue jacket over a white overall dress with brown belt and sneakers.

"H-hai..." Hato meekly replied.

"Even under normal circumstances, changing in the restroom is against the rules of a cosplayer!" Kanako chastised.

 _"That's what you're worried about!?''_ Mirei, Rika and Chizuru thought at the same time. Mirei is currently wearing a dark-blue poloshirt, black pants and red shoes while Rika is currently wearing blue & white jakcet over a white blouse, blue skirt, black pantyhose and white heels.

"Even if it's the girl's restroom, you could have the police called on you.'' Kanako said.

"That I can agree with.'' Chizuru quipped.

"I know... but I figured that if it was the girl's restroom, I just need to be careful when I entered. If I was seen leaving the boy's restroom, I wouldn't be able to tell who was coming in...'' Hato explained.

"That's not the problem here.'' Chika said.

"Why can't you change at home?" Kanako asked.

"I tried at first... but it's 30 minutes each way, for a total of one hour... then adding the time of putting on makeup and clothes, I wouldn't get here in time." Hato explained.

"Hato got a point." Chizuru pointed out.

"Then just change in here! We can wait outside for a little if it's necessary." Rika suggested.

"Of course! Sue always cosplay here." Kanako agreed.

Hato gave a not-so-comfort expression, "I... I want to try... but I just don't want you to see me as a man that much..." he/she replied.

"If it makes you feel better, I always thought of you as a girl...'' Chizuru said earning him looks from everyone, "... what? Don't give me that kind of look.'' he said in annoyance.

Then Mirei spoke, "Well... how about dressing as male from now on?" she suggested, "You keep insisting that cross-dressing like this is what causing this problem." she said with her arms crossed, "We're still not sure about this whole "fudanshi" thing. Don't you think it'd be easier for both sides if we started getting used to that. And then think about what happens next?'' she explained.

Hato stares at her when Manabu arms shot out and pointed his finger at Mirei, "You don't understand at all..." he exclaimed.

Hato turns to him, "Kuchiki-senpai...'' he/she said.

Manabu turns to them with dark glare, "You can't accept the miracle in front of you. Allow me to teach you the truth, you fool." he claimed making Mirei grimaced a bit, "Listen up! There's no way a girl this cute-" he tried to say but was interrupted by Chika.

"Could possibly a real girl." Chika stated, "Please don't say that.'' she said bluntly.

Manabu gasped in shock while everyone stares at him in bewilderment.

Manabu slams his head back down on the table, "... I could have died peacefully if I said it..." he sulked.

"Go ahead then! Hurry and go to the afterlife!" Chika retorted.

"Nice burn senpai!" Chizuru said with a thumbs-up.

"So what should we do, Oguie-san?" Kanako asked, "I guess changing at home is best option...'' she said as Chika got into thinking.

"Is there any other place you guys know where Hato can change?" Chizuru asked.

Suddenly, Sue who was silent for the entire time spoke up, "There's a place to change." she declared.

Everyone turn to her, Sue quickly shuts close the book she's reading before turning to Hato, "Wanna see, Hato?'' she offered.

"H-hai...'' Hato replied.

* * *

In a open basketball court, we see Mato Kuroi practicing shooting balls when suddenly Tetsuya Kuroko walks past her, Mato looks around only to see no one was there, this freak her out as she quickly scrambles out of the court much to Tetsuya's confusion.

* * *

Later that night, the gang are in front of Harunobu's apartment. Harunobu is currently wearing a white uniform with red tie and black pants. Harunobu's jaws drop at everyone in front of his apartment.

 _"The Madarame room, which is a walking distance from school, was confiscated and turn into Hato's changing room."_ Chizuru narrated as Harunobu automatically handed Hato a spared key much to his/her delight, _"And Hato got a spare key so it can be used when he's gone or at work.''_ he thought with a smile.

"Thank you very much." Hato said in delight.

"No... no problem..." Harunobu replied despite his confusion.

"Woah... isn't this great, Hato-chan!" Rika said in joy.

"Hey... is this club really okay?" Mirei asked in disbelief.

Chizuru chuckled, "Maybe... I'm totally okay with it." he replied.

"Chizuru!" a voice called.

Everyone turns to see Yuuki making his way towards them. He's currently wearing a dark high-collared leather jacket over a red shirt, gray pants and black boots.

"Yo Yuuki!" Chizuru greeted back.

"Chi-kun! Who's this cute guy?'' Risa asked referring to Yuuki.

"Oh! This is Yuuki Asaba, my best friend and childhood buddies." Chizuru introduced Yuuki, "By the way, how was the Manga Club?" he asked as Chika turns to them when he said the manga club.

Yuuki shrugged, "I'm doing good but the rest are quite full of themselves... so I put them in their place." he replied much to everyone's shock.

Chizuru let's out a laugh, "Resorting to dominance already, as expected of you, Yuuki!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this? The Manga Club are a bit of a prideful people.'' Chika pointed out.

"Don't worry... Yuuki can take care of himself." Chizuru reassured before looking up at the starry dark sky, _"What a way to start college! I still hate studying but I can tell I'll be having a lot of fun in this club."_ he thought with a grin.

 **And that's that! This chapter is based from the first episode of Genshiken Nidaime. If you're sick of anime with the same high school setting then I recommend watching Genshiken, it's what I say, the best college anime I ever watch, it has three seasons and a few OVAs. I guarantee you'll loved it.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this fic:**

 **Chika Oguie, Kanako Ohno, Susanna Hopkins, Rika Yoshitake, Mirei Yajima, Manabu Kuchiki, Kenjirou Hato, Harunobu Madarame, Souichiro Tanaka, Kanji Sasahara, Saki Kasukabe and Makoto Kousaka from the Genshiken series.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will focus on the Loser's Club along with their latest additions to their group.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	17. Loser's Club - Night of Terror

**A/N: I'm back with new chapter. Glad everyone enjoys the previous chapter, the Genshiken cast will appear again whenever there are plots related to College. This season is jampacked with new animes with Mahoutsukai no Yome, Gintama.: Porori-hen, Two Car, Inuyashiki, Black Clover and Ousama Game the Animation on my watchlist and each of them are awesome. In this chapter, we'll be focusing with the Loser's Club and whatever shenanigans that they're up to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

It was another fine day at the AWA Academy. Currently, we go to the back of the academy to see a group of youngsters hanging out while having lunch, this are Davis Motomiya, Takeru Ooyama, Kyoutarou Suga, Tomoko Kuroki and another male.

The unnamed male is very tall and had a brown messy, asymmetric hair and teal eyes. He's currently wearing dark jacket with red highlights over a white shirt, black tights with checkered and red linings, a white & black boots and gray flat cap on his head. This Taisuke Sawanaga, a very venomous friend from what people say, if you even know what that means.

Their group is known as the Loser's Club, a very popular group that is now well-known in the entire Japan, too bad no one knows that they started it.

"So what I'm suggesting is, we should start selling Loser's Clubs tees overseas, that way we get more profits than we already have.'' Davis suggested. He is currently wearing a blue bomber jacket with white fur over a black t-shirt, white skinny jeans and brown shoes.

"That's a good idea." Takeru replied, "I think we should start by creating a page in our official website where people from foreign countries can access and order our t-shirts.'' he stated. He is currently wearing his black "Kill Ooyama Kill" t-shirt, black shorts, socks and boots.

"Have you guys tried creating new t-shirt designs for our group?'' Kyoutarou asked. He is currently wearing a red high-collar jacket with the words "King Of Strong" written on it's back, red leather pants and leather shoes.

"Actually we did but it will take a while before we release it to public." Takeru replied.

Davis then turns to Tomoko, "So... how are you, Tomoko? Are you enjoying your time with us?" he asked.

Tomoko turns to him with a blush, "H-h-hai... it's not t-that b-bad..." she replied. She is currently wearing a light-brown blazer jacket over a white blouse with red tie, a long skirt that reach pass her knees, dark stockings and brown shoes.

Davis smiled, "Well I'm glad that you're getting along well with all of us." he said.

Upon setting sights with his smile, Tomoko turns bright red before turning away, "Y-Y-Yeah..." she replied nervously as her heart began to beat faster and louder, which is weird, because the boys could hear it.

 _"Sugoi! Her heartbeat is loud!"_ the boys thought at the same time.

Then Takeru noticed that Taisuke has been silent for a while, "Hey Taisuke, you've been quiet since we got here.'' he pointed out, "Got something on your mind?'' he asked.

"I hate that thing.'' Taisuke replied.

"Hate what?'' Kyoutarou asked.

Taisuke pointed at the incinerator in front of them, "That! That incinerator, it gives me the chills every time I see it.'' he said.

Davis looks at the incinerator, "I see nothing wrong with it.'' he said.

"I know... but every time I caught sight of that damn thing, I feel some very malicious aura coming from it." Taisuke stated.

"You think it's possessed by something.'' Kyoutarou said.

"Come on, it's just an ordinary incinerator, sure it can be a tool for murder but that only happens in movies, right?!' Davis stated.

"That's what you think!" a voice interrupted.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the group screamed in surprise with Davis being the loudest, they weren't expecting another person was with them.

Apparently, the voice belong to a girl standing proudly behind them, the girl had a short purple hair with numerous x-shaped hairclips and had a light brown eyes. She wears a light-brown tactical jacket over a gray vest and white blouse, gray plaid skirt, dark pantyhose and black boots with buckles. This is Araya, a member of the Newspaper Club.

Tomoko looks up and recognized the girl, "Huh? A-Araya?!'' she said stating the new arrival's name.

Davis look up as well, "Araya?'' he repeated before glaring at said girl, "Why you little!" he said as he marches up to her while folding his sleeves.

Araya then began to panic upon seeing Davis' angry looks, "No! Wait! I'm sorry! It wasn't my intention to scare you guys!" she exclaimed shielding her face with her arms as the Loser's Club leader got close to her.

* * *

In a hallway somewhere in the academy, we see Yao Ling placing a sign that says "Wet Floor". Not a second later, we see Edward Elric slips off the wet floor which sends him crashing to the other side, creating a loud noise. Yao could only scratch his head from what he just witnessed.

* * *

"That hurts..." Araya whined as she rubs her wounded head, "Do you really need to hit me hard like that?" she asked with few tears in her eyes.

"Anyway... what did you come here for and what do you mean of what you just said earlier?'' Kyoutarou asked with his arms crossed.

Araya then perked up, "Oh right!" she said in realization before bringing out a notepad, "You see, there have been rumors lingering around the school saying that the incinerator is being haunted.'' she stated pointing at the object.

"Huh? No wonder I feel something bad from that blasted thing.'' Taisuke said.

"And you guys believe them?" Davis asked indecorously, "Dude! We're in ZeroTopia, a world where the once deceased comes back to life! Ghost may exist back in our worlds but here, I find that unlikely!" he stated.

"He has a point." Takeru said in agreement.

"Oh ghost are real in this world, I'm telling ya.'' Araya argued, "In fact, earlier this morning I met a group who claimed they saw a ghost last night.'' she exclaimed.

"Really?'' Kyoutarou asked.

Araya nodded, "Last night, the Seven Wonders Club made an exploration in this school when they comes across some sort of dark circular creature with glowing red eye and the next thing they saw was darkness. They later woke up with their bodies all dirty and their hairs turn into afro." she explained.

"Huh? No wonder they had afro hair went I crossed paths with them.'' Taisuke stated.

"What kind of ghost that turn people's hairs into afros! That's just utterly ridiculous! It just probably a prank!" Davis said in disbelief.

"Well... prank or not, I'm determined to figure if it's real or not!" Araya exclaimed, "But... I had a problem... I'm scared to go alone.'' she admitted rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"And... you want us to come with you.'' Takeru said earning a nod from the girl, "Can you just ask the members of your club to come with you?'' he suggested.

"That's just it! My friends are too scared to come, so I came to you guys for a little assistance.'' Araya requested.

"Ha! Tough luck! We ain't helping you!" Davis declared, "If you wanna solve this mystery then go solve it on your own!" he said with a scoff before marching off, "Good day!" he said as he walk past her.

Davis continues to walk away until he was gone out of their sight.

Kyoutarou turns to Araya, "Sorry about that. Davis just don't like things that he considered nonsense, we like to help you though but with our leader acting so stubborn, we just can't do anything.'' he said with a sympathetic smile.

Araya shook her head, "No, it's fine. I figured that he'll refuse so I thought of something that will change his mind." she stated with a grin.

"Really? I like to see that.'' Taisuke said in interest.

Araya then cleared her throat before speaking out loud, "Well... I guess it can't be help! Looks like I'm going to ask Chizuru Tachibana's group for-" she managed to say when suddenly Davis bolted back to them in breakneck speed, trampling Araya on the process, much to everyone's surprise.

"Let's meet up here at eight.'' Davis declared with hands on his hips.

Taisuke was holding his mouth from laughing as Takeru spoke, "Wow! That was effective." he said in amusement.

Kyoutarou chuckled, "Davis always gets work up, whenever Chizuru is brought up." he stated.

Tomoko kneel down next to Araya, "A-are y-you okay?'' she asked in curiosity, not in worry.

"H-hai...'' Araya replied weakly as her body twitches in pain.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, the Loser's Club along with Araya, are seen gathered around the back of the academy peeking in one corner staring at the incinerator.

"I told you guys that we gather here at eight but no, you guys had to arrive here at nine.'' Davis grumbled.

"Well... if you just told us to come here before eight, then we could arrive earlier than you anticipated." Taisuke argued.

"If it makes you feel better... I came here at 8:30...'' Takeru quipped as Davis sighed in annoyance.

"Would you guys please keep it down! We need to be quiet or else the ghost or whatever that lingers around that incinerator won't come out!" Araya demanded.

"I keep telling you that there's nothing! It's just an ordinary incinerator! Rumors are just rumors and whatever the Seven Wonders Club saw last night was probably a prank which caused their imaginations to go wild!" Davis argued.

"How do you explain their dirtied clothes and afro hairs?'' Kyoutarou asked.

"That's probably the work of the prankster!" Davis replied.

"Shut up, Loser Kid! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Araya demanded, "Uhh... I forgot my pen!" she exclaimed, "Can someone lend me a pen?" she asked as a pale arm appeared and handed her a pen, "Oh! Thank you.'' she said taking the pen.

The pale arm retracts back as Davis briefly looks at it, "Man Tomoko, you had such pale arm.'' he commented making the said girl looks at him in confusion.

Suddenly, a red light glows inside the incinerator, earning Araya's attention.

"Something is happening!" Araya announced, "There's a strange light inside the incinerator!" she said.

"Ha!" Davis scoffed, "That won't fool me! That's just some idiot hiding inside that incinerator, lighting up some sort of red colored lamp!" he stated.

"But who in the right mind would hide inside an incinerator at this ungodly time, even by a prankster's standards." Kyoutarou pointed out, "Plus, if you look closely, the metal doors are tight shut." he added.

"He got a point.'' Takeru said.

"That's because the prankster's accomplice had him shut the door.'' Davis replied.

Taisuke grimaced from the thought, "Ain't that a bit too much. And is it really worth scaring someone by locking yourself inside an incinerator from who knows, how many hours, by just lighting up a red lamp.'' he stated.

"Huh... I never thought of that.'' Davis replied in realization.

Then without warning, the metal doors are getting banged from the inside much to everyone's shock, whatever hiding in there is trying to get the door open.

"Something is trying to come out!" Araya exclaimed, "Can someone hand me my camera?" she asked, then the same pale arm handed her a camera, "Thank you very much.'' she said taking the camera.

Davis stared at the pale arm, "Tomoko... you really should come out of your house more often, your arm is lot paler than usual.'' he said.

Tomoko, who had fear in her eyes and face, spoke, "T-t-t-that w-w-w-wasn't m-m-me..." she stuttered.

Davis turns to her, "Pardon?'' he asked.

"T-That wasn't me!" Tomoko exclaimed.

Davis looks at her and noticed that she's far from the back, he then looks at the pale arm next to him, "If this arm ain't yours then who's..." he said looking up, followed by everyone.

The moment they look above, their eyes widen in horror. The owner of the pale arm belongs to a floating figure of a girl with a long silvery hair and wears a white school uniform, her eyes were hidden by her bangs but her slasher smile was visible to their eyes that it sends chills down their spines. And of course... it won't be long until one of them screams in fight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTT!" Davis screamed in fright with his hands cupped on his cheeks.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed, following Davis' example.

At the same time, a dark circular object with glowing red eye crashes out of the incinerator and turns it's attention towards them.

Araya looks back and forth, unsure which she should take a photo first, "Okay... this is a lot crazier than I thought...'' she said.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, we see a police car in front of a dark alley, inside we see a police looking around the place with his flashlight, outside we see Yuu Koutari walking by, she stopped for a minute to look at the dark alley before resuming her walk.

* * *

As you all know, having a ghost with a slasher smile and a dark circular object appearing in front of you, there's only one viable option for you to do...

... and that is to run.

"RUN AWAY!" Davis yelled out loud.

And with that, the Loser's Club plus Araya made a run for it, fortunately the ghost girl didn't follow them but the same thing can't be said for the dark circular object.

"It's coming after us!" Taisuke shouted.

"Just keeping on running!" Davis shouted back, ironically, he's behind everyone.

"This is way beyond publishing! Forget it! I want to live!" Araya shouted.

As they ran into a corner, a hand suddenly grabs Davis' right leg causing him to trip, "Gah!" he grunted as he fell down face first on concrete.

Tomoko looks back, "Davis!" she called out in worry.

Suddenly, another hand grabs Davis' right leg and began to pull him into the darkness, "Guys! Help!" Davis cried in panic, as he tries to claw away but the hand's grip was too strong and fast, that he was inches away from the dark corner.

"Davis!" Tomoko yelled and was about to help him but was pulled back by Takeru.

"It's too late! They got him!" Takeru exclaimed as Davis was completely pulled into the darkness, and at the same time, the dark circular object emerges from the darkness as it continues to chase them, "Here it comes! Run!" he shouted as they resumed running.

"Leave us alone!" Araya shouted.

"I got a jar of Holy Water and I'm not afraid to use it!" Taisuke exclaimed bringing out the said jar.

Kyoutarou deadpanned, "You think that's gonna work.'' he said indecorously.

The group continue to run until they reach the pool house and surprisingly the door is open.

"Over there! Let's hide in there!" Araya exclaimed.

"Whoever let the door open is an idiot! But I love that idiot!" Taisuke stated.

The group then ran inside, Takeru and Kyoutarou wanted to close the door but the dark circular object crashes through the door breaking it to pieces, fortunately the door was too small for it to enter, however it began to rammed itself at the door way trying to get inside.

Kyoutarou looks around and saw a back door at the other side of the pool, "Look! There's a backdoor! Let's use it!" he said.

Everyone then dove into the pool and began to swim their way to the other side, as they reached the end, Taisuke and Takeru got out of the water quickly while Kyoutarou helps Araya up, however much to their dismay the door is locked.

"Darn it! It's locked!" Takeru cursed.

Taisuke took out a bobby pin from his breast pocket, "Here! Let me!" he said as he began to work on the lock.

Araya looks around and noticed someone is missing, "Hey... where's Tomoko?" she asked.

Everyone minus Taisuke looks back to see Tomoko whom is still at the other side of the pool.

"Tomoko! What are you standing there for? Get over here!" Takeru exclaimed.

Tomoko began to sob, "Guys... you know I-I c-can't swim..." she replied.

"For God's sake! Just ran to the sides!" Kyoutarou shouted when he realized something, "Which... is something we should have done rather than jumping on the water...'' he muttered with a facepalm.

Tomoko nodded, she ran to her left only to find a shadowy figure blocking her way, "Eep!" she shrieked.

"Oh my God! What the hell is that?!" Araya exclaimed.

"Run to the right side, Tomoko!" Kyoutarou shouted.

Tomoko complied and ran to her right only to find another shadowy figure blocking her way, then suddenly the dark circular object finally crashes in and made it's way towards Tomoko whom, "YAAAAAA!" screamed in fright, then suddenly she dove into the water and began to swim her way, in a butterfly stroke, to the other side of the pool, much to everyone's surprise.

As Tomoko reached the other side, Takeru and Araya quickly helps her up, "Wow! Who knew fear will help you learn how to swim.'' the latter commented.

Taisuke then got the door open, "Guys! It's open!" he called out.

"Let's get out of here quick! With the narrow door, I bet that thing will be stuck here for a while!" Kyoutarou claimed.

The group then quickly exits the pool house while the anomaly tries to make it's way out, they continue to run towards the back of another building, as they turn to a corner only to come across a pale and wet Davis.

"AAAAHH! IT'S DAVIS' GHOST!" Araya shrieked.

"Quick! Use the Holy Water on him!" Takeru ordered in panic.

Taisuke quickly brought the jar of Holy Water, however due to panic and his wet hands, the jar slips out of his hands and it's contents was spilled all over Tomoko.

"Ah! Screw it! Push Tomoko towards Davis' ghost! The Holy Water might still work!" Taisuke exclaimed.

Before Tomoko could protest, the gang quickly shoves her towards Davis, tackling him down on the ground but to her shock, not only that she knocked him down her lips are now pressing his, much to their shock. However there's one thing she noticed, his lips were warm, that's when she realized one thing.

Tomoko quickly got up despite the mad blush on her face, "Davis! You're alive!" she exclaimed.

"Of course, I'm alive!" Davis replied back with a matching mad blush, "I won't die that easily.'' he claimed.

"But we thought the ghost got you!" Araya exclaimed.

"I was grabbed by a ghost! But I'll explain everything later! We need to hide ourselves behind those bushes!" Davis said pointing at large bush nearby.

Without second thought, the group ran and hide behind the large bushes while keeping their head down.

"So Davis, what's going on?" Kyoutarou asked.

"First off, the thing that is chasing after us, that wasn't a ghost!" Davis started.

"What?'' Takeru asked.

"I can explain about that.'' a voice claimed, everyone turns to their left to see that Tsukuru Kagaku is with them.

"Kagaku! What are you doing here?" Araya asked in surprise.

'I'm here to monitor that thing." Tsukuru replied, "Believe it or not, that thing is not a ghost but a machine that I created, it was created to to solve the problem of rubbish and trash here in the academy, in short, it's a machine that collects garbage.'' she explained.

"A machine that collects garbage.'' Taisuke repeated.

Tsukuru nodded, "It uses a special magnetic wave to collect trash and breaks it down to the atomic level with microwaves. It is a very innovative invention." she stated.

"But if it's a cleaning machine then why is it attacking us?" Kyoutarou asked.

"I believe it went haywire and became rogue several night ago.'' Tsukuru replied.

"Okay if that dark moving sphere is just a machine, then what about the ghost girl and those shadowy figures?!" Araya pointed out.

"Oh! That would be me.'' another voice exclaimed, they look behind Davis to see Sayo Aisaka, the ghost girl from Negi's class, floating behind him, "Hello." she greeted.

"Sayo Aisaka! You were the ghost all along!" Takeru exclaimed.

Sayo nodded, "Sorry about that, I'm just doing what I was told to do.'' she said with a bow, "You see, Kagaku-san ask for my help to scare anyone away who tries to investigate the rumors, in order to keep them away from getting harmed by the machine.'' she explained.

"Huh? That explains a lot." Taisuke stated, "But why Davis looks pale and wet?" he asked.

"With what I just experienced, why won't I turn pale? And Tsukuru dozed me with a bucket of water to calm me down." Davis replied.

"But what about the thing that turns you hair into afro?'' Araya asked.

"That's the machine's doing as well thanks to it's special magnetic waves that it emits.'' Tsukuru replied not noticing a dark shadow looming above her, then all of a sudden, the circular machine crashes down on her much to everyone's shock, the machine then floats upward to reveal Tsukuru whom's hair is styled in afro, "See... I'm right... right?'' she said in daze with swirls in her eyes before falling back down unconscious.

"LET"S GET OUTTA HERE!" Davis shouted.

And with that, the group along with Sayo, made a mad dash with the rogue cleaning machine behind their tail.

"AAAHHH! WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?" Araya screamed.

"Davis! Do something!?" Kyoutarou demanded.

"Don't ask me something so impossible to solve!" Davis shouted back.

* * *

It was silent night in the city of Tokyo, until it was disturbed by the sound of a purple Retro Van drifting madly in the streets followed by numerous police cars chasing after it.

* * *

The group continues to run, they ran towards a bridge connecting to a small island with a large tree in the middle while being surrounded by a lake, unfortunately for them, they reached a dead end.

"Dead end!" Taisuke exclaimed.

"Let's head back!" Davis suggested.

"Too late!" Kyoutarou exclaimed as the machine already crosses the bridge, slowly making it's way towards them.

"W-w-w-what s-s-should we do!?" Araya asked in panic while clinging tightly on Kyoutarou's arm while Tomoko clung to Davis'.

Takeru gulps, "Brace yourselves everyone, looks like we're getting a very malicious hair treatment!" he stated in fear.

Before the circular machine could get any more closer to them, a sudden shout halts it to a stop.

"Stop right there!" a voice called out.

Everyone including the machine looks back to see a woman standing at the end of the bridge with a broom in hand. The woman was tall with a fair complexion, she had purple afro hair with a headband made of leaves on her head and had purple eyes. She is currently wearing a blue & white gypsy clothes, with numerous golden accessories around her body including earrings, a circlet and gauntlets, purple ribbons wrapped around her legs and is barefooted.

"I will not let you hurt Sayo and her friends!" the woman declared.

"She's here!" Sayo exclaimed with a smile.

"Wait! Isn't that the janitress?!" Taisuke pointed out.

Sayo nodded, "Yes, but she's not just a janitress! She's also a Goddess! The Goddess of Incineration!" she revealed.

"The Goddess of Incineration?'' Araya repeated, "Could she at least come up with a better title?'' she asked indecorously.

The machine then charges towards the Goddess as she herself got ready, "Prepare yourself!" she exclaimed ash er body began to glow, condensing every magic she had on the tip of her broom which slowly builds a small circular light, she then quickly pointed it at the charging anomaly, "Take this! Haaaaaaaa!" she let out a shout as she fires a magical beam towards the machine, hitting it directly, the machine tried to fight back but the magic was too much that causes it to lose energy and slowly cease operating.

Meanwhile, the group watches in awe.

The light then died down revealing the broken down machine lying motionless on the ground, the Goddess made sigh of relief, "Finally that's been taken care off." she said before turning to the group, "Are you kids, all right?" she asked with a smile, the group minus Sayo replied by fainting to the ground much to her surprise, "Ara~ are they all right?'' she asked in worry.

Sayo let's out a giggle, "I think they're going to be fine, they're probably exhausted from all the running and screaming.'' she replied.

Then Tsukuru whom still had an afro hair approaches them, "Uhh... did anyone catches the plate number of that truck.'' she said while rubbing her head.

Sayo and the Goddess let's out a giggle from her statement.

 **-BREAK-**

The next day, the Loser's Club plus Araya and Sayo, are seen hanging out again at the back of the academy as the Goddess of Incineration whom is sweeping dirt with her broom walks past them.

"Good day everyone.'' the Goddess greeted with a smile before walking away.

"Good day.'' Kyoutarou greeted back.

"Man... what a night we have!" Taisuke exclaimed, "I'm not doing something like that ever again." he said, "But on the bright side, I don't feel anymore malice from that incinerator." he added with a smile.

Araya then took out her notepad, "Listen to this guys... the reason why the cleaning machine went haywire, it's because an evil spirit previously took over it but was cleansed by the Goddess. However, the machine is still corrupted so it went rogue. Due to this, Kagaku decided to cease it's operation until she fixes it.'' she explained.

"If you ask me, it's better for that blasted machine to stay broken, it brings nothing but trouble.'' Takeru stated.

"Our experience last night was indeed terrifying but it did something good.'' Kyoutarou said before looking at Davis and Tomoko holding hands, "Who knew that the two of you are now dating, I mean, the two of you did kissed last night but that was an accident.'' he said with a grin.

Davis grinned back, "Well... to be honest, I really like her and I was just finding the right time to confess.'' he said, "Plus... Tomoko is a really cute girl to begin.'' he admitted.

"C-c-c-c-cute!?'' Tomoko stuttered, "H-h-h-he t-t-thinks I'm c-c-c-cute.'' she said with a crook smile.

Kyoutarou chuckled, "Well... I wish you both the happiness.'' he said.

Then Takeru turns to Sayo, "Hey Sayo, how did you created those shadow thingies?'' he asked.

"What shadows?'' Sayo asked in confusion.

"You know... the shadowy figures that you use to scare Tomoko from the pool house last night." Takeru clarified.

"But... but I didn't do any of that.'' Sayo replied.

"Pardon?''

"I only did was scare you guys and by extension grabbing Davis. But I never did anything related to shadows, in fact I don't have any abilities that is related to shadows." Sayo stated.

"Wait! If that wasn't you... then... what is...'' Araya trails in confusion.

As everyone went silent while trying to comprehend what they just heard, unbeknownst to the group, a shadowy figure peeks out from the incinerator door letting out a creepy smile.

 **And that's that! Since Halloween is coming soon, I decided to write a chapter that includes scares and screams, I hope you all like it. And yes, as of this chapter, Davis and Tomoko are now dating, they're not yet a couple, but they will be soon.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Taisuke Sawanaga from Schools Days**

 **Araya from Nakaimo - My Sister is Among Them!**

 **The Goddess of Incineration from TokiMeki Memorial: Only Love**

 **By the way, if Taisuke's attire seems familiar, then yes, I based his attire from Sami Zayn.**

 **-Omake-**

Inside the Uzumaki Villa, we see Yomi Takanashi, Kagari Izuriha and Dead Master sitting on one bench at the park.

"Yomi, do you know why there are so many haters in this world?" Kagari asked rhetorically, "It's because it's easy to hate than to like! And the root of hate is fear, envy and ignorance!" she said, "Why Anne Hathaway and Amanda Seyfried had many bashers, it's because people envy them! Why are we so afraid with Muslims, it's because we know how intense their devotion with their religion!" she said as Yomi and Dead listens to her, "So remember, if you had haters or bashers, it means that you're doing something right!" she said.

"Really? Can you please repeat everything you just said with the person behind you." Yomi said.

"Chizuru is right behind me, right?" Kagari asked in nervousness.

Indeed, right behind her, we see Chizuru with a creepy smile with a baseball bat hidden behind his back.

 **I hope you all like the omake, next chapter, the first ever Pokemon will make an appearance.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	18. A Very Unexpected Plot

**A/N: And I'm back! Glad that everyone enjoys the previous chapter and even though it features lesser known characters with the exception of Tomoko. Then again, this fic does feature a lot of underappreciated characters.**

 **Now to answer back to some reviews:**

 **XY Kid - it really does, the five are the perfect members of the Loser's Club.**

 **Jason2108 - definitely a typing error, thanks for pointing it out, However, I didn't bother changing it because Davis is not much of a smart guy. Surprise that you didn't get the meaning of the omake, then again, all of my omakes had hidden meaning in it that sometimes led to confusion... and I did that on purpose.**

 **VanguardFirepower - so far, I had my eyes set on Reisen Inaba in appearing in later chapters and as for the rest of the Touhou characters, might as well write a future story about them.**

 **xiodan56 - maybe or maybe not.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 228-**

 **Mahora Academy, Eva' Cottage**

Chizuru Tachibana got himself ready, he is currently training inside Evangeline's Resort which situated inside Eva's Cottage.

The resort is a miniaturized world located within a glass diorama sphere belonging to Evangeline A.K. McDowell located within her cottage.

Permanently set within a summer-like atmosphere, the top of the tower contains a pool and spa as well as basic residential properties like sleeping area and a kitchen. At the base of the tower is a tropical beach with a pseudo-ocean. Within the tower is a private palace; featuring a large indoor bath, a dinning room overlooking the ocean and a library and study where Evangeline keeps books and scrolls on various magic techniques and spells. The tower is also populated by various servants that are considered the "older sisters" of Chachamaru Karakuri. Kinda like an alternate world, time moves at an accelerated rate of 24 times within the resort, where a single hour in the outside world is equivalent to a full day within the sphere.

A truly perfect place to train or to relaxed when you're at it.

"Are you ready Chizuru?'' Naruto Uzumaki called in question. He is currently wearing a brown sleeveless tank top, black jogging pants and white sneakers.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Chizuru replied in a SpongeBob-like manner. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt that says 'AWA Performance Center', black shorts, white socks and blue sneakers.

"Let it rip, Eva!" Naruto called out.

Eva, who is currently wearing a white long-sleeve blouse, red skirt, black stockings and brown shoes, raised her arms up as numerous ice shard were summoned behind her before firing it towards Chizuru. The blue-eyed blonde got ready only to froze in awe, the volley of ice shards that coming towards him almost blots out the artificial sun, he then did the most smartest thing ever... he stood still.

The scene was then cut to panning shot on the white sand, literally rained by ice shards, and a single human shape-gap in the middle of the mass.

Naruto winced, "Oooh... that's definitely gonna leave a mark." he said before cupping his hands, "Hey Chizuru! You okay?" he asked.

"HERO!" Chizuru replied from off-screen.

Eva chuckled, "Well at least we know that he had great resilience and durability.'' she stated.

"Glad that you suggested this place for Chizuru to train, with time moving slowly here from the outside, Chizuru will improve big in no time." Naruto stated.

Eva nodded, "The sooner he becomes stronger, the sooner he could learn the mysterious magic inside of him." she replied.

The Chachamaru, whom is currently wearing a black maid uniform, arrived with tray of tea and snacks in hand, "Master, tea is here.'' she said.

Eva nodded, "Um. Thank you, Chachamaru.'' she replied, "I suggest we take a break.'' she offered.

Naruto then turns to the still down Chizuru, "Hey Chizuru! Break time, so crawl your way over here, if you want tea.'' he called.

"Ah... goodie..." Chizuru grumbled as he pulls out a shard from his butt.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa**

We later move the story at the Uzumaki Villa, as we go inside one of the rooms of the Orange Dormitory. In the room shared by Kenji Kazama, Oohori and Shinozaki, we Kenji sitting on his bed polishing his briefcase while Oohori is sitting on a beanbag reading a book titled "Three Little Pigs" with a big smile on his face and as for Shinozaki... he is nowhere to be seen.

Kenji looks at Oohori with a blank look, "The hell are you reading?" he asked indecorously. He is currently wearing a white t-shirt, a blue sweatpants and white socks.

Oohori looks up at him, "Three Little Pigs.'' he replied. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt and blue shorts.

"I know that! But why are you reading that? What are you six?!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Just a little trip with inner childishness." Oohori replied with a grin.

"The hell are you talking about?'' Kenji asked confusion.

Then they heard a knock on their door, Kenji stood up and went towards the door, when he opens it he was greeted by a tall woman.

"Oh... hello, Miss Robin.'' Kenji greeted, "What can I do for you?'' he asked.

The tall woman named Nico Robin had a long black hair that goes down t her lower back, she had a wide blue eyes and long, thin and define nose. She had a slender body and a round bust size, she is currently wearing a long salmon sari-like skirt, a partially-zipped navy blue leather vest with a v-neck line which expose her stomach, pink high-heeled pumps and orange sunglasses that hangs on her forehead.

"Hello Kenji." Robin replied, "You see... Madoka can't leave her room and needed you and Oohori's help." she replied.

"Huh? Why?'' Kenji asked in surprised.

Robin shook her head, "She didn't exactly told me what's wrong but from the looks she and Amu are giving, I believe they're hiding something in their room." she replied.

Kenji and Oohori looks at each other with blank looks, "What did they do this time?!" they exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

Somewhere in the park, we see Ami Mizuno sitting and reading a book peacefully on one bench, then all of sudden a soccer ball rolled past her as Natsu Dragneel, Monkey D. Luffy, Gray Fullbuster, Usopp, Chopper Tony Chopper, Lloyd Irvings and Youhei Sunohara chases after the ball while shouting and pushing each other, Ami got annoyed so she quickly stood up and left the place.

* * *

Later, Kenji and Oohori arrived at the room shared by Madoka, Homura and Amu, as the former knocks on the door.

"Hey Madoka! We're here!" Kenji announced, "Miss Robin said that you called for our help." he added. He added a white sneakers on his attire.

"Yeah! What's going on?'' Oohori asked. He is now wearing a black pants and brown shoes.

The room's door then slightly open with Amu Hinamori peaking her eye out, "Finally... you guys arrived.'' she said.

Kenji narrowed his eyes, "Okay... what the hell are you hiding in there?!" he demanded.

Amu's eye twitched nervously, "Well... let's just say... that Madoka brought home a pet... a really, really big pet.'' she replied.

"What? Did she brought home a tiger?" Oohori joked.

Amu nervously chuckled, "Actually... what she brought home can be considered a pet... but it can't be considered an animal.'' she stated.

"All right! What the hell did she brought home?!" Kenji demanded.

Amu then opens the door revealing her current clothes, she is wearing a pink blouse and blue shorts, "Well... get inside and see for yourself.'' she suggested.

The boys enters the room and they we're greeted by a really, really big sight... and weird at the same time. On the floor we see Madoka Kaname, she is currently wearing her pink pajamas, while being pinned down by a large creature. The creature is a quadruped similar to a canine with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round, black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its knees and around its ankles. Its underside is black, and it has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. Each paw has three toes and a round, pink pad.

"Hi guys!" Madoka greeted with a smile, "Have you meet my new pet, Arcanine!" she introduced.

"Rar!" Arcanine roared.

Both Kenji and Oohori stares at her for a minute until the former spoke, "WHAT THE HELL!? THAT'S NOT ANIMAL! THAT'S A POKEMON!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Where did you found an Arcanine?'' Oohori asked in shock.

Arcanine then got off Madoka giving her the chance to get up, "Well... you see I was walking last night after a short trip from 7-Eleven...'' she started.

"... 7-Eleven~" Oohori chimed in a jingle-like tone.

"... I came across an alley...'' Madoka said as she brought up a small box, "... where I found Arcanine abandoned in this box." she finished.

"WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND ABANDONED AN ARCANINE IN AN ALLEY! AND HOW THE HELL IS THAT ARCANINE FIT INSIDE THAT BOX!" Kenji retorted.

"Putting that aside, so what did you call us here for?'' Oohori asked.

Amu sighed, "You see... when Madoka brought home Arcanine, Homura wasn't happy about it.'' she explained.

"Really? What did she say about this?" Kenji asked.

 **(Flash Back)**

"Get rid of it!" Homura demanded in a cold tone with her arms crossed.

 **(End of Flash Back)**

"And if we don't get rid of Arcanine by tonight, she will do it instead.'' Amu added.

"Men... Homura is cold as ever." Oohori stated.

"But I don't want to!" Madoka cried hugging Arcanine, "I love Arcy! I don't want to get rid of him! And I won't let anyone get rid of him either! They're going to get through my dead body first!" she stubbornly declared.

"All right! All right! We get you! So please calm down!" Kenji exclaimed, "And wait a minute! Did you just named it 'Arcy'?'' he asked but was ignored.

"So basically, you want us help you find a place for Arcanine to stay." Oohori said earning a nod from Amu, "But why us? Wouldn't Red and Jimmy be a better help than us since their Pokemon trainers?'' he asked.

Amu's eyes widen in realization before face palming, "Of course...'' she muttered, "... how could that slip of my mind!" she exclaimed.

"Anyway... I'll give them a call and have them meet us at the park." Kenji said, "The sooner we take care this problem, the better." he declared.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, while waiting for the Pokemon Trainers to arrive, we see the four hanging out at the park with Madoka playing with Arcanine while Kenji, Oohori and Amu sitting on a bench.

"So are they coming?" Amu asked. She is currently wearing black open jacket over a pink laced dress, red striped sock and black sneakers.

"Jimmy can't come cause according to Meliodas, he is currently in Unova traveling with Gingka. As for Red, he said he'll come once he is finish of whatever he is doing right now.'' Kenji replied. He is now wearing an orange(Naruto approved!) hoodie jacket over his white shirt, blue pants and white sneakers.

"Over here, Arcy!" Madoka called while running, she is currently wearing a pink cardigan over a yellow overall dress, white stockings and red tennis shoes, as Arcanine ran after her.

Oohori took a picture of them with his tablet, "Ain't they adorable! Seeing them having fun melts my heart.'' he cooed with a smile and his hands cupped together. He is currently wearing a blue v-neck t-shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt, white jeans and black shoes.

"Fun, huh?'' Kenji replied with narrowed eyes, "Watching that over-sized furball take a bite of her head, sure looks fun.'' he said sarcastically while watching Madoka gets her head nibbled by Arcanine while laughing out loud.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice called.

They turn to their left to see Konata Izumi and another girl approaching them with bags in their hands. The girl with Konata had an average build, she has a short lavender hair accessorized by a yellow headband that has a bow on top, she had an innocent, droopy light-blue violet eyes. She is currently wearing a yellow & orange striped shirt underneath a blue short overalls, white socks and brown shoes. This is Tsukasa Hiiragi, a good friend of Konata.

"Sup, Konata and Tsukasa!" Oohori greeted, "What were you girls doing?'' he asked.

"The two us just came from a bookstore." Konata replied. She is currently wearing a gray sweater with a skull logo, black denim shorts and red & white high kicks.

"We bought a lot of mangas and novels.'' Tsukasa added with a smile.

Kenji looks around, "Shinozaki isn't with you.'' he pointed out.

"Shinozaki-san was with us before he decided to have a little basketball game with the guys.'' Tsukasa replied.

"Really? How did it go?'' Oohori asked.

"It was good until Shinozaki got hit in the eye with a ball.'' Konata answered.

Amu flinched, "Ouch! Who would do something like that?'' she asked in disbelief.

"Shinozaki.'' Konata bluntly replied.

"Of course.'' Kenji muttered. Remembering the times, Shinozaki always injuring himself whenever they play basketball.

Konata then noticed Madoka playing with Arcanine, "Woh! Is that an Arcanine over there with Madoka?'' she asked in curiousity.

Kenji sighed, "Yeah it is." he replied.

"Sugoi! It's the first time I've seen one close!" Tsukasa said in awe.

"Where did she find it?'' Konata asked.

"Madoka found Arcanine, which she calls Arcy, from an alley last night." Kenji replied, "Right now, we're waiting for Red to arrive for a little help." he stated. "That or Homura will get rid or Arcy by herself." he added.

"Really?" Konata asked before humming, "Might as well join the fun.'' she claimed as and Tsukasa approaches Madoka and Arcanine.

* * *

In the halls of the library, we see Nodoka Miyazaki placing books on the shelves when she noticed a manga was mixed in the history section, she sighed before taking out the manga from the shelves before making her towards the receptionist's desk. Unbeknownst to her, Haruna Saotome sneakily placed another manga on the shelf before running away giggling.

* * *

"So... what do you suggest we play with Arcy?'' Madoka asked Konata.

"Something simple! Like how people would play with dogs." Konata replied.

Oohori then approaches, "Simple huh?" he mused, "Okay! I'll bite, Arcy shake.'' he ordered offering his hand.

"Rar!" Arcanine replied before suddenly slugging Oohori on the face, much to everyone's surprise.

The impact of the strike sends Oohori flying toward Kenji, the orange haired architect's eye widen before ducking down as the bald young man flew above him before crashing down the bushes.

Everyone stares at Arcanine in astonishment, "W-wow..'' Tsukasa muttered nervously.

Oohori then stood up from the bushes, "Arcy!" he yelled before marching towards the canine Pokemon, "I told you shake, not slug me on the face!" he exclaimed.

"Rar!" Arcanine replied nonchalantly.

"What do you mean 'Rar!'? Speak English, goddammit!" Oohori demanded.

Madoka turns to Konata, "So... aside from handshake, what else do you propose?'' she asked.

Konata gave her a cheshire-like grin, "I had an idea." she replied before picking up a nearby stick, "Oh~ Arcy!" she called getting the Pokemon's attention as she raised the stick up high, "Wanna play fetch?'' she suggested.

The moment Arcanine had it's eyes set on the stick she's holding, the canine Pokemon immediately turns pale, letting out a scared whimper before running away.

"Arcy! Where are you going?!" Madoka called out in surprise.

Arcanine ran towards the street, hitting a boy riding a bicycle on the process, before hiding an alley between a cafe and a bakeshop. The boy slowly got up rubbing the back of his head and back, he then glares at the alley before turning his attention to the gang and he noticed the stick in Konata's hand. Thinking that she's responsible why the creature rammed on him, he send the bluehead a nasty glare.

"Achaa...'' Madoka said nervously.

"Not good... out of all people, it had to be Minoru Shiraishi!" Oohori exclaimed.

"And o-o-oneechan's boyfriend." Tsukasa added.

The boy named Minoru Shiraishi, had a slightly spiky brown and his usually shut eyes are wide open revealing his jade orbs. He is currently wearing a blue t-shirt over a white long-sleeve shirt, black jeans and red sneakers.

As the angry Minoru marches at Konata, the said girl turned pale before she broke into a run and quickly hid inside a portable restroom from the side of the park.

"Oh, Konata~" Minoru called as he approaches the restroom with Konata inside, "I got a surprise for you~" he exclaimed with a grin while wiggling a 2x4 behind his back.

"Have mercy!" Konata cried from the inside.

"Leaving aside Konata's fate from Minoru, I'm wondering why Arcy reacted like that when he saw the sight of that stick.'' Oohori stated as Madoka went after Arcanine while ignoring Konata's cries of pain from the background.

Kenji then approaches them, "If I had to guess, the very sight of the stick in Konata's hand and judging by his reaction, it must have triggered some sort of trauma.'' he said, "Meaning whoever owns him before must be an abusive person.'' he claimed.

"With the look Arcy just shown minutes ago, I had to agree with you.'' Amu replied.

"Poor thing..." Tsukasa said with sorrowful eyes.

Madoka then enters the alley and saw Arcanine shaking in fear behind a pile of boxes, "Arcy, are you okay?'' she asked patting it's head, the Pokemon replied with a soft whimper, "Ssh... it's okay...'' she hushed hugging the large creature, "Everything is going to be okay.'' she reassures with a gentle smile.

The gang watches Madoka displays kindness towards the creature with a smile on their faces as Oohori spoke.

"I don't know about you guys but Madoka seems to be a better person to take care of Arcy." Oohori stated.

Kenji nodded, "Yeah, Arcy needs a kind owner and Madoka is the most suited person for that.'' he replied.

"Hey guys!" a young familiar voice called.

Everyone turns around to see Red making his way towards them. Red is currently wearing a white t-shirt with red collar and sleeves, blue pants, white & red sneakers and a red & white cap with a yellow sling bag behind his back. They then noticed something odd with Red.

"Red... did you just grew a bit taller?'' Kenji asked.

Red raised an eyebrow, though indeed he grew a bit taller, "Well indeed I am." he said, "Anyway... you called for my help, what is it?'' he asked.

Oohori then pointed his finger at the alley, "See Madoka over there, she just found a Pokemon last night.'' he replied.

"Woah! That's an Arcanine!" Red exclaimed, "Where did she got one?" he asked.

"She found Arcy abandoned in a dark alley last night.'' Amu answered.

"I see. So what's exactly you needed my help for?'' Red asked once more.

"Well... you see, Madoka obviously wanted to keep him but Homura wants to get rid of it, if we don't find a nice home for Arcy then the broody face will "take care" of him herself.'' Amu explained.

Red thought out about, "I see... hmm...'' he hummed, "You think Madoka is up of becoming a Pokemon Trainer?'' he asked.

"I don't think so, Madoka is already focus with her training, so I think being a Pokemon Trainer won't fit her schedule.'' Kenji replied.

"I see.'' Red replied before shrugging, "Well, nothing wrong with that but if she wants to keep Arcanine, I suggest she keeps Arcanine in a PokeBall.'' he suggested bringing out a PokeBall, "With Arcanine inside a PokeBall, Madoka can take him anywhere with her and won't have to find a place for Arcanine to stay." he explained, "The only problem is definitely Homura.'' he said.

Kenji and Oohori looks at each other as the latter spoke, "Guess we'll have to give Homura a peptalk, I know she won't listen but we'll do whatever we can to convince her.'' he said earning a nod from Red.

Konata then joins them with a large lump on her head, "Problem solve?'' she asked. Behind them, we see Minoru got on his bike before driving away.

"Not yet.'' Kenji replied, "But we'll find a way.'' he said as everyone looks at Madoka comforting Arcanine, "They need each other. I believe that's for the best.'' he added earning a nod from everyone.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, we go inside a place called Ninja Dave's Cookies, here we see Chizuru Tachibana sitting in one table along with two other persons, one boy and one girl to be exact. The boy had a slightly muscular frame and had a silver-grey hair that reaches his neck and golden-brown eyes, he is currently wearing a black-buttoned down shirt underneath a red suit, white pants and black shoes, this is Tsubasa Ootori, a good friend of Gingka Hagane. The girl with them had a dark-blue hair tied in large buns and had deep blue eyes, she is currently wearing a mid-thigh formal dress with tights and black pumps, this is Minto Aizawa, a good friend of Ichigo Momomiya.

Chizuru face planted on the table, "Ugh... that was one heck of a training I got.'' he said with a groan. He is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket, black shorts and white sneakers.

"Seems tough. I heard that Uzumaki-san and Miss McDowell are training you.'' Tsubasa commented.

"Yeah... and they train like hell... I almost died several times.'' Chizuru replied.

Then a man approaches them with a plate of cookies, the man had a black hair with the sides and the back kept short and long with a wild frontal style, and had dark eyes. He is currently wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans over a yellow apron, green & white trainers and a little paper hat on his head. This is Dave Bauza or Ninja Dave to his friends.

"Hey guys!" Ninja Dave greeted, "Thanks for coming by, here have some cookies, it's on the house.'' he said placing the plate of cookies on the table.

Chizuru took a bite, "Mm! Yummy! Thanks Dave!" he said.

"A pleasure, there's more of that so feel free to ask for more.'' Ninja Dave replied before going back to work.

Minto took a sip of her tea before looking at the blonde, "What is it that you needed to be train by those two?'' she asked curiously.

"Naruto is teaching me how to properly use my chakras along with a few ninja techniques. Eva, on the other hand, is trying to awaken of what she claims a rare type of magic that lies deep inside of me.'' Chizuru explained.

"A rare type of magic.'' Minto noted.

"She says that my magic is something compare to a God.'' Chizuru stated.

Tsubasa was taken a back, "Really? Then does that make you a God then.'' he pointed out.

"I don't know and I hope not.'' Chizuru replied before looking at his hand, "But I'm determined to find out what kind of magic that lies deep inside of me.'' he declared.

* * *

At the dormitory, we see Eren Yaeger and Armin Arlert sitting on a green couch watching TV while oblivious the sound of iron screeching the outside. On the lawn, we see Levi Ackerman sharpening his blades using an old school, sharpening machine while creating loud noises. Back in the room, both Eren and Armin kept watching though the former is beginning to get bothered by the noise outside. Back in the lawn, Levi finished sharpening his blades and began to test it out by doing a few swings.

* * *

Later that night at the dorms, the lights are out and everyone are catching some ZZZs, though there are some who are still up awake, walking outside the dorm. We then go inside the room that Chizuru Tachibana, Yuuki Asaba and Connie Springer shares as the three boys are sleeping soundly when Chizuru's phone began to ring.

This woke both Chizuru and Yuuki while Connie remains conked out, "Ugh... Chizuru... your phone...'' the latter grumbled under his blanket.

Chizuru slowly reaches out for his phone before putting it to his ear, "All right..." he grumbled in annoyance, "Give me a good reason why are you calling me in this ungodly hour!" he demanded.

 _"Chizuru! Get your ass in the headmaster's office now! Madoka and Homura... they just disappeared without a trace!"_ Kenji called.

Chizuru's eyes shot wide open, "What!?" he exclaimed in shock, this got Yuuki's attention and Connie to wake up.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy, Heahmaster's Office**

Later that night, we see Lelouch Lamperogue, Gintoki Sakata, Amu Hinamori, C.C., Kenji Kazama and Chizuru Tachibana gathered around the office.

"Are you sure about this, Hinamori-san?'' C.C. asked. She is currently wearing a blue shirt, a long white dress and slippers.

Amu nodded, "I woke up at 11 to get a glass of drink, then I found Madoka and Homura's bed empty.'' she replied, "I look around the place while asking anyone if they see them, but no one did.'' she added. She is wearing her sleepwear.

"But where would they go at a time like this?'' Kenji asked in disbelief. He is wearing a white and black sweatpants.

Gintoki then brought out a notepad, "According to several reports from some technicians, around 11:30 P.M., they saw the two girls entering a portal machine.'' he explained. He is wearing a black & white robe and blue slippers.

"But to where?'' Chizuru asked. He wears a black t-shirt and shorts.

"Probably back to their home world.'' C.C. replied, "You see, both Homura and Madoka ran away from their home world for reasons unknown. And now that they went back, I believe they're finally going to settle the problems they left behind before coming here.'' she stated.

"So what are we going to do now?'' Kenji asked.

Gintoki turns to Lelouch, "Headmaster..." he said. Unlike everyone else, Lelouch is currently wearing his usual attire.

Lelouch hummed before nodding, "I think it's about time we finally settle the caused of problems in their world. We're sending out a group to retrieve both Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi and as well help them with their world's problem.'' he declared before turning to Chizuru, "Chizuru... I know that you're in the midst of training, but I want you to lead this group.'' he suggested much to the blonde's surprise, "Don't be surprise, I saw you lead a group fighting off the legions of monsters back from the Harle Festival. I believe you're suited to lead this operation and as well convincing those two to come back.'' he claimed with a smile.

Chizuru stares at him in shock before giving a face of determination, "Tell me what I need to do?'' he asked.

Lelouch smiled, "I want you to form a group that will aid you in this operation.'' he replied.

Chizuru turns to Kenji whom give him a nod, the blond nodded back before looking back at Lelouch, "Consider it done, sir. We'll definitely get them back!" he declared.

 **And that'** **s that! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! We're done with AWA Stories for now and it's now time for another Mission Fic! And this time, it will take place in Mitakihara City where both Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi, originally lived.**

 **This are the characters debuting in this chapter:**

 **Nico Robin from One Piece**

 **Arcanine from Pokemon**

 **Tsukasa Hiiragi and Minoru Shiraishi from Lucky Star**

 **Tsubasa Ootori from Metal Fight Beyblade**

 **Minto Aizawa from Tokyo Mew Mew**

 **Ninja Dave from Dan Vs**

 **-OMAKE-**

 _I'm a lot kinder when I'm drunk..._

"Meeeennn! I LAB OL OF UUUUUUU! Shinpachi yelled with a red face and bloodshot eyes.

 _I'm a lot attractive when I'm drunk..._

"Woah...'' Shinpachi said in awe while looking at his face which resembles Handsome Squidward in the mirror.

 _I'm good with girls when I'm drunk..._

"Come on girl... give me a kiss..." Shinpachi said wrapping his arms around Chaa.

"Shinpachi... I'm really gonna punch you in the face!" Chaa threatened in annoyance.

 _I'm a lot talented when I'm drunk..._

"I didn't myyyyy waaaaveee..." Shinpachi sang horribly. Right behind him, we see an annoyed Deidara approaching him with a knife in hand.

 _I just recently discovered... that my life is a lot better when I'm drunk..._

We then see Shinpachi vomiting inside a trash can while Shane J. Caxton watches him in amusement.

 **I hope you like the omake, a new story is coming so I'll see you guys at All Worlds Alliance Missions - Magica Madoka.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	19. Of Eating Contest and Food Fights

**A/N: And here it is! A new chapter of All Worlds Alliance Academy! Really excited with this new chapter because I get to introduce new characters and a very interesting plots.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"He may be a gorilla, but to us he's our precious commander. He's my comrade and with this one sword we made shinsengumi together! I won't allow anyone to disgrace our Shinsengumi, if there's anyone who would obstruct that path, then with this sword I'll cut him to shreds" -_ Toushirou Hijikata**

 _ **"If someone went the wrong way, the other two would beat him up until he got back on track. That's how it always been. That's why we'll always stay on the right path!"**_ **\- Isao Kondou**

 **Anyway, let's get it on with the new chapter. And oh, Jason2108... I had surprise waiting for you at the omake.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Hachioji, Tokyo, Japan**

It was another fine day in Japan. People going through their usual daily routines such shopping, working or just plain staying at home just to watch TV. One particular person is doing his job and that person is none other than our favorite blonde bundle of annoyance, Chizuru Tachibana. Riding his scooter, he zips through one town over another delivering different packages, it was nice job but people are quite baffled that he had a job like this, not like her cares about their opinions.

Chizuru is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket over a red shirt with white stains, black pants and white sneakers.

The blonde then arrives in front of a familiar apartment which belongs to Harunobu Madarame, a former member of a club that he's attending in college. He then proceeds to knock on the door before speaking loudly, "DELIVER US FROM EVIL!" he shouted with a smile.

The door then opens revealing a slightly hangover Harunobu, "Ugh... Tachibana, do you really had to shout?'' he asked calmly despite his current state. Harunobu is currently wearing a white shirt, blue slacks and white slippers.

"Sorry about that, Madarame-dono. But your package is here." Chizuru replied as he brought out a medium-sized box.

"Ah! Finally... I've been waiting that for quite a while." Harunobu exclaimed, "What took so long?'' he asked.

"Sorry about that, we ran through a very serious problem from the past days, so deliveries were delayed during that time." Chizuru replied sheepishly.

"I see... by the way...'' Harunobu says as he took the box from Chizuru, "... I heard that Oguie-san recruited the other members of the club for her Manga.'' he pointed out, "You're not part of it?'' he asked.

"Oguie-senpai did ask for my help but I told her that I'm pretty busy with work. She understands though.'' Chizuru replied.

"Well... I hope you enjoy every minute of your time in the club. I know it's kinda hard to fit in because most members are girls... well... most of them but I think you'll get through it." Harunobu advised.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see ya later, Madarame-dono. I had one more delivery to go before I called it a day." Chizuru said as he walks away.

Harunobu nodded, "See ya." he replied before closing the door.

Chizuru then got on his scooter when his phone rang, he quickly fishes it out from his pocket an placed on his left ear, "Yellow?!" he greeted.

 _"Chizuru, you miserable pile of secrets, where the hell are you?!"_ the voice of Kenji Kazama shouted from the other line, _"The Eating Contest will begin in an hour and your the host! Get your ass right here, right now!"_ he demanded.

"Holy shit! I totally forgot! Don't worry, I only had one delivery left so I'll be there in a jiffy!" Chizuru replied as he ended the call, starting his scooter before zipping away in great speed.

* * *

 **(Play Tooi Noi by Yo-King)**

Music begins to play with a the bright blue sky as it's background as the AWA Stories title card zooms in the screen.

 _Kimi no Ushiro Sugata wo_

 _Boku ha Mitsumeteitanda_

The scene then transitioned with Chizuru Tachibana riding his scooter with Yoshika Miyafuji riding behind him as they zips through a road near to the ocean. Upon close look, Yoshika can be seen staring at Chizuru with a proud smile.

 _Nagaku Nagaku Kimi no Senaka wo_

 _Boku ha Tayori ni Shitetanda_

The scene then transitioned into various video images. The first video image was Chizuru pointing his blade at Tsukuyomi. The second video was Chizuru having tea with Oriko Mikuni. The third video image was Chizuru sitting on a bench alongside Eddy Skipper McGee as they stare at the sky. The fourth video image was Chizuru getting scolded by Nanoha Takamachi. The fifth video image was Chizuru walking alongside Oohori and Madoka Kaname with ice cream in hands. The scene transitions back to Chizuru and Yoshika as they zips through the highway as the scene changes to Madoka happily playing with Arcanine.

 _Jibun ga Iru Tokoro wo_

 _Itsumo Kari no Basho da to_

The scene then changes to Chizuru sitting on the rooftop of their dorms, staring at everything with a calm look.

 _Nigete Nigete Yume no Sekai he_

 _Kimi no Koe wo Dakishimeru_

The scene then changes to Red and Charizard with the latter breathing out fire, then coming out from the flames is Chikage Tachibana with a sinister smile on his face as his coat flows through the screen which then transitions to Davis Motomiya, Takeru Ooyama, Tomoko Kuroki, Kyoutarou Suga and Taisuke Sawanaga standing tall while doing the "Too Sweet" hand gesture.

 _Tomo to Koi to Urame ni Deru Junsui ga_

 _Aoi Jiishiki wo Kirikiri Itametsukeru_

The scene then transitioned with different characters appearing on screen. First was Kenji Kazama and Natsu Dragneel butting heads. Next was Asuna Kagurazaka and Negi Springfield appearing at the same time when the latter sneezed loudly blowing away the former's clothes much to her embarrassment. The next was Mato Kuroi, in her Black Rock Shooter form, firing her cannon at a dummy. The next was Shinozaki swinging his flyswatter, then Izuku Midoriya appeared as he swung a fist to his left and lastly, Kaede Nagase appeared throwing shurikens and kunais on every direction. The scene the changes to Homura Akemi, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa smiling at the screen.

 _Aa Tadori Omoi Kokoro Hikizutte_

 _Karada Dake ha Joubu Nano de Kyou mo Waratteiyou_

The scene then changes with a close view of Chizuru's face sideways before zooming out revealing that he along with Yoshika, Oohori, Madoka and Arcanine are standing on a cliff on a nearby ocean as they stare at the sunset with a smile.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

 **Uzumaki Villa**

It was a great day at the Uzumaki Villa as it's currently holding an Eating Contest at the park where everyone are gathered around on bleachers as several people sets up the stage. Among those people are Sayaka Miki, Kyouko Sakura and Mami Tomoe. Sayaka is currently wearing a dark-purple blouse with yellow ribbon tucked inside a a yellow denim shorts, black & white striped thigh-high socks and brown shoes. Mami is currently wearing a white short jacket over a green dress, black thigh-high socks and red shoes. Kyouko is currently wearing a blue hoodie jacket over a black crop top, blue denim shorts and brown boots.

"Eating contest, huh?'' Sayaka mused, "I hope no one throws up in the middle of the contest.'' she said with a grimaced.

"They really shouldn't. Throwing up is like wasting food.'' Kyouko replied with her arms crossed.

"Oh right.'' Mami mused, "You hate people that waste foods.'' she pointed out, "Will you be okay watching the contest?'' she asked in concern.

Kyouko shrugged in response, "I'll be fine, I don't like people wasting food but I won't go completely ballistic on it." she reassured. Then Black Star walks pass them while taking one bite of an apple before throwing it to the ground, this infuriates Kyouko as she quickly stood up, marches towards Black Star and quickly grabs the hems of Black Star's shirt, "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YA WASTE FOOD?!" she exclaimed in anger, scaring the shit out of Black Star.

Luckily for the him, Sayaka quickly pulls Kyouko away, "Okay, Kyouko! Don't start!" she said.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I wanna punch his face for wasting food!" Kyouko demanded as she tries to wiggle her way out from Sayaka's grip.

"I think you did enough damage to the guy." Mami pointed out as she watches Black Star shivering on the ground in a fetal position as he catatonically sucking his thumb.

Meanwhile on the other side of the park, we see Komatsu, Mine, Satsuki Yotsuba, another girl and another male gathered around several tables filled with food that will be serve for the eating contest. All five are wearing all white chef uniforms which includes a toque blanche, a white double-breasted jacket, and houndstooth-patterned, black and white pants and white leather shoes.

The other girl had light-brown hair in a low ponytail tied in a single braid and had light-blue eyes. This is Lynette Bishop and Yoshika's best friend.

The other male a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. He has dark eyes with spiral eyebrows, a dark goatee and a stubble on his upper lip. This is Sanji, he is the cook and a member of Luffy's crew.

Nanoha Takamachi then approaches them, "Hello everyone.'' she greeted.

Sanji turns to her with hearts in his eyes alongside with a lewd expressions, "Helloooo~ Nanoha-swaaaaan~" he greeted back with an extremely amorous look as more hearts floats around him.

Satsuki then whacks a ladle at the back of his head, "Sanji... behave." she scolded.

Sanji hung down his head in shame, "Hai... Satsuki-swaaan...'' he replied thought the hearts on his eyes remained.

Nanoha giggled at him, "Don't worry, Sanji. You didn't do anything wrong." she said making Sanji smile as he dances in midair in delight, "By the way, how is everything going?'' she asked.

"Everything is great, Takamachi-san." Komatsu replied in a smile, "With our combined efforts, every food will be ready to serve before the contest." he replied.

"But I'm kinda worried that not all of the food will be used in the contest.'' Lynette pointed out in concern.

"Yeah... I don't want the remaining food to be wasted." Mine said in agreement.

"Don't worry will be holding a party tonight, so the food won't be wasted." Nanoha reassured.

Then the bleachers is slowly getting packed with people, "Sugoi! That's a lot of people.'' Lynette exclaimed in awe.

"Eddy, Dr. Ishikki and Himawari did put a good word about the contest. They really had a great way in getting people invested in one thing.'' Nanoha explained.

Sanji then noticed a familiar male in the audience, which turns out to be Zoro Roronoa, his face morphs into annoyance, "Ah... I see a Mosshead from the audience.'' he pointed out.

"Oi, Dartboard Brow! I heard that!" Zoro shouted from the audience.

"So? What are you gonna do about it, Mosshead?!" Sanji shouted.

Satsuki once again whacks a ladle at the back of his head, "Sanji... behave." she scolded.

Sanji hung down his head in shame... once again, "Hai... Satsuki-swaaan..." he replied.

"I think we should finish the remaining dishes." Mina suggested.

Komatsu nodded, "All right, back to work everyone.'' he ordered.

* * *

In one part of the village, we see Tsubaki Nakatsukasa busy watering a flower bed in front of their dorms. Unbeknownst to her, behind her we see Koutarou Inugami running away with a hammer in hand, followed by an angry Duncan Nelson violently swinging a 2x4 wood and right behind his tail is a much angrier Dan Mandel chasing after Duncan with a sledgehammer in hand. All the while Tsubaki is oblivious of what's going on.

* * *

After an hour later, the park is now packed with a lot of people whom all came to watch the Eating Contest. After a few minutes, Chizuru walks to the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome all of you to the first ever Uzumaki Villa Eating Contest!" Chizuru cheerfully announced as everyone began to cheer in excitement, "And it's a big privilege, that I, Chizuru Tachibana, will be hosting this one of a kind event." he said with a smug grin.

"Host this event properly, you blonde bundle of annoyance!" Kenji Kazama yelled from the audience. He is currently wearing a black zipped hoodie jacket over an orange(Naruto approved!) shirt, white pants, black sneakers and black thick glasses. He is sitting alongside Oohori and Ryuuko Matoi with the former eating a whole bucket of fried chicken.

"Rude distractions aside... let us all introduced our contestants! Let's all give them all a round of applause!" Chizuru announced as everyone began to cheer, "First up! The big guy from Mann Co., the Heavy Weapons Guy also known as the Heavy!" he introduced.

"AHAHAHAHA! Heavy hungry! Heavy will win this!" the man named Heavy declared with a grin. The Heavy is a towering bald hulk with semi-shaved face and blue eyes. He is currently wearing a black vest with a bullet belt strapped around his chest, fingerless gloves, black pants and black combat boots.

"See! This is the reason why I don't like Heavy!" a guy from the audience claimed. The guy is a young adult with a dark-faded crew cut hair and blue eyes. He is currently wearing a red top, black rolled up pants, white socks, black sneakers, bandaged hands and black cap with headset. This is the Scout, a comrade of Heavy.

Houki Shinonono, whom is sitting right next to the Scout, rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Next up... she is the strongest member of the Night Raid, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, Akame!" Chizuru introduced next.

The girl known as Akame just stood in silence as she wait for the contest to start. Akame is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves.

In the audience, we see Tatsumi sitting alongside Kurome, Guts and Buggy the Clown, with Buggy eating a frankfurter. "I don't think Akame really cares about the contest. I think she just joined because she wants to eat the food that is getting served for the contest.'' Tatsumi pointed out with a blank look.

Kurome let's out a small smile, "That's oneechan for you.'' she commented.

"Moving on with our next contestant! He is known as Bean Sprout, Cheater Boy A, God's Joker, Crown Clown and the Destroyer of Time! Allen Walker!" Chizuru introduced very wildly.

"Chizuru... do you really need to say my titles out loud?!" Allen asked with a nervous grin. Allen Walker is a young man with an average height. He had a medium-length grayish-white hair, silver-gray eyes and an unusual red scar on the left side of his face. He is currently wearing a white polo shirt with black tie, black pants, dark boots and a single black latex glove worn on his right hand.

"Our next contestant... the former Homunculus, Gluttony!" Chizuru introduced next.

The man named Gluttony let's a smile, "Hungry... hungry..." he said over and over. Gluttony, as his name implies, is a short, obese man. He has white, pupiless eyes and a noticeably large nose. There is a red line with nodes going from the back of his neck, and down to his wrists, where he where cuffs. He is currently wearing a black top, pants and boots.

"My moneys one you, you dim-witt, so don't lose!" Edward Elric shouted from the audience as Gluttony gave him a thumbs-up.

"And last but not the least... the Priestess of Suzaku, Miaka Yuuki!" Chizuru introduced last.

The girl named Miaka crossed her arms and had a determined look, "Bring it on!" she challenged. Miaka Yuuki has long brown hair with a full fringe and brown eyes. She almost always wears her school uniform. Her uniform consists of a white blouse, brown jacket and, matching skirt. Her hair is tied in unadorned ox-horns by using her red ribbon.

From the audience, we see Yao Ling and Yuri Nakamura are sitting next to each other as the former spoke, "Don't let that her slim figure fool you, Miaka-san is a big eater.'' he said with a smirk.

"Is that something should she be proud of?'' Yuri asked in disbelief.

And with every contestant introduced, Ako Izumi and Akira Okouchi handed numerous plates stacked with food on the table as the contestants got ready.

"Let the Eating Contest... BEGIN!" Chizuru announced as everyone began to cheer loudly for their favorites.

Heavy was munching a piece of meat like there's no tomorrow. Akame, despite her small mouth, was eating very slowly but she's doing fine. Allen was eating in a moderate phase, having no problem in eating. Gluttony... he is gobbling everything in one swoop. Miaka is a doing good but apparently she eats really, really slow.

As everyone cheers on at the contestants with Chizuru being the loudest. At the back of the stage, we see Madoka Kaname peeking out from behind the curtain. She is currently wearing a rainbow-colored t-shirt underneath a blue hoodie cat-themed jacket, black leggings and white boots.

She watches everyone with a smile, "Teehee... looks like the first Eating Contest is a success." she claimed.

* * *

We see Kaori Miyazono playing a violin in the tune of _Nearer My God to Thee._ Then the scene zooms out, revealing that Kaori is standing on sinking boat as she plays the violin in a lake somewhere in the Uzumaki Villa. From the distance, we see Train Heartnet and Kenji Harima, madly canoeing their way towards her direction.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night after the Eating Contest, which Allen Walker won, like Nanoha said earlier their was an after party which is held in different dorms.

In one room inside the Orange Dormitory, we see a group of people eating while having fun with each other's company. On one corner was a makeshift stage, there we see Mato Kuroi and Yuu Koutari singing the song _Irony_ and they enjoyed singing together.

On the first table, we see Rin, Takeru Ooyama, Oohori, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Lucia Nanami, Kaito Domoto and Kagari Yuzuriha(she's wearing an red Angry Bird cap) eating while watching Oohori and Natsu arm wrestle. Rin was enjoying eating her cake with the word 'delicious' written on her sketchpad.

On the second table just beside the first table, we see Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Yoshika Miyafuji, Madoka Kaname, 'Yoda', 'Darth Maul' and Laxus Dreyar eating and chatting while standing behind them are Kaoru & Hikaru Hitachiin, Yugi Mutou and Armin Arlert with plates of foods in hands.

And just across the makeshift stage was a third table, we see Minoru Shiraishi, Ryuuko Matoi, the Heavy, Parappa the Rapper, Miaka Yuuki, Red and Edwin Horace Hill or Ed having a lively chat as they eat and standing behind them are Kyo, Houki Shinonono and Kenji Kazama having a good time as they eat.

Right next to the third table was the fourth table, we see Davis Motomiya, Taisuke Sawanaga, Naruto Uzumaki and Minto Aizawa having a chat as they eat.

And behind the fourth table was a fifth table, here we see Blinx, Jirou Yoshidayama, Big Taka, Hisa Takei, Yui Hirasawa and Kakashi Hatake chatting as they feast on their food and standing behind on the corner, we see Rex Salazar, Juugo Yama and Jet Siegel checking their phones as they eat.

After singing, Mato and Yuu took a bow as everyone give them an applause. Then Shimura Shinpachi arrived and took the mic as he got on stage which earned the ire from everyone.

"Oi! Don't let Shitpanchi sing!" Minoru exclaimed in disgust.

"His singing sucks!" Parappa shouted with a thumbs down.

"Hey, Shinpachi! Get off the stage!" Kyo demanded earning a loud 'yeah' from everyone.

"SHUT UP!" Shinpachi yelled, "This is a free country! I can sing whatever I want, whenever I want!" he exclaimed earning him boos from everyone.

"Come on guys, give him a chance." Mato said as she and Yuu left the room to check on Yomi Takanashi and Dead Master in another room.

Shinpachi then chose and got the mic in front of him much to everyone's ire as he begin sing, _"Chome, CHOOOOMMMEEE! Chome, CHOOOOMMMEEE!"_ he let's out a ear-piercing voice that made everyone cringed from the horrible sound as they closed their ears.

"AAAAHHH! FUUUUUCCCKKK!" Laxus screamed as he covers his ears.

"My ears! They're bleeding!" Hisa cried with a painful expression.

"Oi! Someone stop that dumbass from singing before he destroys our eardrums!" Minto exclaimed.

 _"Chome, CHOOOOMMMEEE! Chome, CHOOOOMMMEEE!"_ Shinpachi continued to sing loudly and horribly.

Not wanting anymore of Shinpachi's horrible singing voice, both Hikaru and Kaoru throws a pie straight towards the glasses wearing the human's face, stopping him from singing. This earned a lot of 'ooohs' of approval from everyone. Shinpachi then quickly wipes off the pie from his face before glaring at the twins, he then grabs a piece of cake and was about to throw it at them, when a sudden voice interrupted everyone.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" a voice demanded.

Kyouko then stomps her way inside the room followed by Sayaka. The redhead then got in front of everyone, "I know where this is going!" she exclaimed, "One of you will throw a food to another person, then that person will throw a piece of food in retaliation! Then the rest of you will follow, hence, it will start a food fight!" she stated, "But I'm not going let you! I am not going to let each and everyone of you to start a food fight! I'm not going let any of you waste all of this food for a senseless food fight!" she warned as she pointed a finger towards everyone, "Listen here! A fight food is nothing but a waste of food! It's squandering piece of-" she tried to say only for her face to be squirted with a chocolate syrup by Madoka whom had a grin on her face.

Kyouko could only stare at Madoka in disbelief as Sayaka let's out a gasp, "Madoka! What have you done?! Kyouko is-" the bluehead tries to say only to be interrupted when Yoshika throws a piece of a mash potato on her, much to her shock.

Everyone let's out a collective "oohs' and with that, all hell breaks loose as the inevitable food fight occurs.

 **(Play Gintama OST - Temee Raaaa! Soredemo Gintama Tsuiten no Kaaaa!)**

Foods are been thrown around, hitting one person to another, drinks are getting spilled and squirted on someone's head or face, but for some reason... everyone are enjoying it.

Rin runs out of the room while holding up her sketchpad up that says "Food Fight!".

Kaito throws a salad towards the Hitachiin twins whom retaliated by squirting him with vanilla syrup, Lucy was in a state of panic until Lucia throws a pie on her face. Meanwhile, Oohori and Natsu continued arm wrestling despite both of them getting covered with grub and condiments as Kagari held on to her Angry Bird cap in order to cover the rest of her head from getting spilled by food.

Meanwhile, Takeru decided to hide under the table while eating a bag of chips.

Hayato was doing his very best in protecting Tsunayoshi from any barrages of foods being thrown towards his boss. Minto just sat on her chair, despite herself messed up from the food fight, she then watches everyone with a smile as she took a sip of her drink.

As the foods continues to fly around all over the place, from the far back, Kenji kept on eating until he felt something inside his mouth. He then pulls out a band-aid covered in sauce from his mouth, he then spits out the food from his mouth before splacking the plate on Ed's shoulders as Houki offers a handkerchief to the orange-haired architect.

"Don't eat the beans! It's contaminated with band-aid!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin holding up a bucket of beans only for him to receive a kick to his face courtesy of Sanji, Naruto was sent crashing to the floor as the bucket of beans was thrown in the air and landed on Kyo's head, as Sanji walks away from the room.

Meanwhile, Jirou was having fun throwing chicken drumsticks at everyone, "How ya doin, mate? Ya like that?! How ya doin?!" he said with a laugh.

Unbeknownst to Jirou, Yui was planning to dump a bowl of red soup on him but unbeknownst to her, Big Taka saw her attempt and the large teen tips the bowl from her hands and the red soup was pour all over her head and her face, "Kyaaaaahhh! My eyes! I can't see!" she cried as Jirou saw this and let's out a laugh.

At the third table, Red was getting fired up and throws a chicken wing hitting Heavy on the head, much to everyone's surprise and excitement.

"Why did you throw a chicken wing on Heavy?" Heavy demanded, "You want to be thrown one in return?'' he asked as Red shook his head. Heavy then grab a chicken wing and throws at the Pokemon Trainer but Red ducks down and the chicken wing hits a different person.

Everyone who saw this let's out a collection of 'oohs', "Oh... you hit the wrong guy.'' Minoru mused.

The man that was been hit by the chicken wing has a dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white-blond hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" which is the Iron Armour Seal, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. The man wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. This is Killer Bee, a shinobi from Kumogakure and a good friend of Naruto.

"Hey, yo-yo-yo! Why did ya throw a chicken wing on Killer Bee, yo?!" Killer Bee demanded in a rap.

Heavy then stood up, "Oh! Heavy is sorry friend. Heavy never meant to do that.'' he said apologetically.

Before anyone could speak, Davis, foolishly throws a food on both Heavy and Killer Bee, hitting them by the neck, "Yeah! But I totally meant to do that!" he exclaimed with a proud smile.

Killer Bee and Heavy looks at each other before grabbing Davis by the throat. The goggles-wearing young man let's out a gasp as the shinobi and the mercenary hoist him up in the air before slamming him hard down on the table, snapping the table in half while knocking Davis out.

Everyone stayed in silence for a minute before bursting out in cheers. Then everyone began to throw foods and spills drinks at the fallen Davis, covering his enite body with grub.

"All right, everyone. I think that's enough, we need to go and get ourselves clean up.'' Kakashi said while clapping his hands.

And with that, everyone began to walks out of the messy room were they greeted by a smiling Rin which made everyone smiles back at her. Though Ryuuko, Red, Minoru, Taisuke and Blinx would stay around for a while to throw more food and squirt more drinks at the fallen Davis.

Oohori and Natsu, both are covered up with grubs, noticed that everyone is leaving the room, the two let's out a shrug before ending their arm wrestling without a winner.

"Out of the way! Out of the way! I need a hot shower and I need it now!" Miaka exclaimed as she ran pass through the door, earning a laugh from everyone.

Juugo, whom is completely clean after the food fight, brought out a floater, "I've figure out that this would happen, so I brought a shield." he claimed, "And look at me, I am all clean!" he boasted.

"That's nice, Juugo.'' Rex quipped, "But we got to go." he reminded as Jet throws a pancake towards Davis.

Kenji, despite the craziness that occur had a smile on his face, he even squirted a syrup at Houki whom playfully punches him on the shoulder. Behind them, Kakashi walking alongside Hisa whom the latter spilled a cup of juice on the fallen Davis.

And with that, everyone left the room. Leaving the mess up Davis alone while still lying unconscious on the broken table.

Though... he wasn't alone though.

Coming out from under the table was Takeru, whom like Juugo, was completely clean after hiding during the food fight. He looks around with a smirk on his face, he picks up muffin and took a bite, "Hehehe... the Goddess of Incineration will have a field day with this." he mused referring to the messy room. He looks ahead and his eyes widen when a pie smashes to his face. Takeru quickly wipes off the cream from his face, he let's out a few deep breath before... "Graaaaaggghh!" he let's out angry shout. He then began to flip two tables in anger, spitting to the ground, stomping the floor and flipping another table in anger, "Who the fuck threw that pie on my face?!" he growled in anger as he left the room, "Who?! Tell me! Who?!" he shouted which echoes in the hallways.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the rooftop of the orange dormitory, we see Chizuru lying down on the roof top with a smirk on his face as he watches the video of the food fight on his tablet.

 _"Who the fuck threw that pie on my face?! Who?! Tell me! Who?!"_ Takeru's shout was heard from the video.

Chizuru let's out a chuckle, "Hehehe... I wonder who threw that pie on his face. I wonder." he mused.

Just right next to him was can of whip cream and a plate with a leftover pie.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Men, I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you all like the appearance of several new characters, the Eating Contest and the food fight. But remember, food fights are played for laughs in cartoons, video games, comics and animes, but food fights in real life, like Kyouko said, is a waste of food.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Lynette Bishop from Strike Witches**

 **Sanji from One Piece**

 **The Heavy and the Scout from Team Fortress 2**

 **Akame from Akame ga Kill**

 **Allen Walker from D Grayman**

 **Gluttony from the Full Metal Alchemist Series**

 **Miaka Yuuki from Fuushigi Yuugi**

 **Killer Bee from the Naruto Series**

 **-OMAKE-**

We then see the Author standing on a white room with a videotape in hand, "As stated from above. I had a surprise for Jason2108!" he claimed as he opens a blue portal before throwing the videotape inside.

* * *

In an alternate word written by another author, we go to the main setting of the story Behind the Scenes: 2108. Here we see an alternate Yuri Nakamura when suddenly a blue portal on the left side of the wall, then a videotape then flew out and hits the SSS Brigade leader at the side of the head, knocking her out on the floor. Then we see a confused looking alternate Rin whom picks up the videotape as she stares at it in confusion.

* * *

"If you're wondering what's in the videotape. The videotape contains all of the openings and ending songs of All Worlds Alliance Stories, All Worlds Alliance Missions - Negima! and All Worlds Alliance Missions - Madoka Magica. Plus, the videotape also contains the events of this chapter, chapter 19. If you had time, go and watch this with everyone." the Author explained, "We'll see you again next time. Bye-bye!" he said while waving his hand.

 **And that's it with the omake. For Jason, you don't have to write the entire chapter, just have everyone watch the video and have them react.**

 **Next chapter, we'll be finally focusing the plot on the relationship between Chizuru and Yoshika.**

 **Until then, paalam!**


	20. All Confessions Are Odysseys

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! I am very happy that everyone enjoys the previous chapter! And like everyone pointed out, the food fight is based from a Food Fight from WWE Thanksgiving Special. I so enjoyed that segment that I parodied that from the last chapter.**

 **Jason2018 - I can wait. After all, you just finished with Strangers in Remnant but I do look forward for Behind the Scenes: 2018.**

 **damnlastwords - you know... your absolutely right! Why didn't I think of that! Anyway... it did give me a great idea for this chapter.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"I've said this many times, your worst weakness is that you're too nice. You trust everyone without question, even Itou, but it's because of you that we got together, it's because of someone like you that we are fighting together, and it's only someone like you who is worth protecting with our lives."_ \- Sougo Okita towards Kondou **

_**"That's right. Even if you leave him alone, he'll die. That's why... that's why... they have to cut him down. They... don't want him to die as a filthy traitor. In the end, as a samurai... as a friend... that's how they want him to die.**_ **\- Gintoki Sakata about the Shinsengumi punishing Itou**

 **Anyway... time to start a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any character appearing in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa**

It's one fine morning in Uzumaki Villa. We then go the Orange Dormitory and inside a room that Chizuru Tachibana, Yuuki Asaba and Connie Springer, we see the blue-eyed blonde sitting in front of his desk as he stares at his laptop. Chizuru is currently wearing a white hoodie sweater over a black shirt, yellow baggy pants and white & red sneakers.

He is currently staring at a picture of Yoshika on his laptop, he let's out a sigh as he closes his laptop. He then grabs an acoustic guitar from behind his chair as he began to strum and after a few more strums, he began to sing.

 _Every breath you take,_ _Every move you make_

 _Every bond you break,_ _Every step you take_

 _I'll be watching you_

 _Every single day,_ _Every word you say_

 _Every game you play,_ _Every night you stay_

 _I'll be watching you_

 _Oh can't you see,_ _You belong to me_

 _My poor heart aches,_ _With every step you take_

 _Every move you make,_ _Every vow you break_

 _Every smile you fake,_ _Every claim you stake_

 _I'll be watching you_

"Hey, Chizuru!" a voice greeted interrupting the song.

The sudden greeting surprises Chizuru which cause him to fall backwards on his chair, he then looks up to see his roommates, Yuuki Asaba and Connie Springer looking down at him. Yuuki is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket over a white tee, black pants and gray combat boots while Connie is currently wearing a black longsleeve sweatshirt, green pants and white sneakers.

"I like the song.'' Yuuki quipped, "Was that song for Yoshika?'' he asked bluntly.

Chizuru then stood up, "Nope! I dunno what you guys are talking about.'' he replied with a blank look. He then made his way towards the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look wistfully at the sunset." he said as he left the room.

"Chizuru! It's morning!" Connie called out.

Chizuru then came back and took a busker cap from the table before heading out off the door again, "Then I'll be gone for a while.'' he corrected before leaving the room for good.

"That song is definitely for Yoshika." Yuuki pointed out.

"But why would he deny it?'' Connie asked in confusion.

Yuuki let's out a sigh, "It's kinda complicated... both Chizuru and Yoshika likes each other but they just had no idea how tell their feelings. Chizuru does have experience in confessing his love but Yoshika, on the other hand, does not. I understand that they want to take things so slow but they doing it very slowly that the chance of them becoming a couple might happened in the next years!" he explained.

"I wish that those two finally opens up with each other." Connie stated, "The status of their relationship is killing me.'' he said.

Yuuki then let's out another sigh, "Easier said than done." he replied.

* * *

On the island of Izu Oshima, we go to the Isshiki residence. Inside the house, we got to the lab and we see Dr. Kenjirou Ishikki sitting on his chair right in front of the computers. He was actually asleep while snoring really loudly. Momo Ishikki then enters the lab and saw her grandfather snoring loudly, she can only let out a sigh in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time, we go to the Pink Dormitory and inside a room that Yoshika Miyafuji and her roommates share, we see the Fuso Witch sitting in front of her desk as she stares at her laptop. Yoshika is currently wearing a brown cardigan over a white top, blue plaid school skirt and white & blue sneakers.

She is currently staring at a picture of Chizuru on her laptop, she let's out a sigh as she closes her laptop. She then leans on the back of her chair before staring outside the window, she let's out a sigh as she began to sing.

 _I've never gone with the wind, Just let it flow_

 _Let it take me where it wants,_ _'Til you opened the door,_

 _There's so much more,_ _I've never seen it before_

 _I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings,_ _But you came along and you changed everything_

 _You lift my feet off the ground,_ _You spin me around_

 _You make me crazier crazier,_ _Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes_

 _You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

"Hello, Yoshika!" a voice greeted interrupting the song.

The sudden greeting surprises Yoshika which causes her to fall backwards on her chair, she then looks up to see one of her roommates and best friend, Lynette Bishop looking down at her. Lynette is currently wearing a light brown jacket over a white shirt, black skirt, black stockings and brown shoes.

"I like the song.'' Lynette praised, "Was that song for Chizuru?'' she asked with a smile.

Yoshika then stood up, "Nope! I don't know what you are talking about.'' she replied with a blank look. She then made her way towards the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look wistfully at the sunset." she said as she left the room.

"Uhh... Yoshika, it's still early in the morning." Lynette pointed out.

Yoshika then came back and grabs her purse from the table before heading out off the door again, "Then I'll be taking a stroll for a while.'' she corrected before leaving the room for good.

"That song is definitely for Chizuru." Lynette pointed out as she placed a hand on her cheek.

Then the door opens as another girl enters the room. The girl had a pale skin, auburn hair, and red eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head. She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots, the girl also had a lollipop in her mouth. This is Chelsea, a member of the assassin group, Night Raid.

"Hey, Lynette.'' Chelsea greeted, "I saw Yoshika outside, she seems to be in a sour mood." she pointed out, "Did something happen?'' she asked.

"Well... I caught her singing. And when I ask if the song is about Chizuru, she denies it and left the room." Lynette explained.

"Really? But why would she deny it?'' Chelsea asked in confusion.

Lynette let's out a sigh, "It's kinda complicated... both Chizuru and Yoshika likes each other but they just had no idea how tell their feelings. Chizuru does have experience in confessing his love but Yoshika, on the other hand, does not. I understand that they want to take things so slow but they doing it very slowly that the chance of them becoming a couple might happened in the next years!" she explained.

"I wish that those two finally opens up with each other." Chelsea stated, "The status of their relationship is killing me.'' she said.

Lynette then let's out another sigh, "Easier said than done." she replied.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at an open basketball court somewhere in the Uzumaki Villa, here we see Chizuru playing basketball all by himself. He shoots the ball only for it to hit the board and bounces back to his face, knocking him down to the ground.

Then a person came and walks towards him, "Hey buddy, are you okay?'' he asked.

"Twinkle... twinkle... little stars...'' Chizuru replied with a dazed face, he then shook his head before looking up at the person, "Oh... hey there, Hideki.'' he greeted.

The young man known as Hideki Hinata has soft royal blue hair that ends at his neck along with somewhat messy bangs and has sharp royal blue eyes. He is currently wearing a white loose long-sleeve shirt over a blue-green tee, black pants and red & white Converse, and a dog tag chain around his neck.

"Just walking around when I saw you getting hit with a ball on the face.'' Hideki replied, "I know basketball isn't your best sport but you can do a lot better than that.'' he pointed out.

"Ugh... I just... had a lot of things in mind, right now.'' Chizuru said with a sigh.

"Like your current relationship with Yoshika.'' Hideki pointed out with a grin.

Chizuru then sat up and let's out a groan, "Ugh... not you too!" he grumbled in annoyance.

"Why are you denying it? Everyone pretty much knows about the thing going around to the two of you, even the headmaster is excited about your relationship.'' Hideki stated.

The blonde snaps his head at the bluehead, "What? What the heck are you talking about?" he asked in disbelief.

"Dude... didn't you listen to Araya's radio podcast yesterday? She had the headmaster as her special guest.'' Hideki replied.

* * *

In a radio interview room, we see Araya talking to Lelouch Lamperogue at a white round table.

"So... Headmaster, what do you look forward the most in the coming days?'' Araya asked in excitement. She is currently wearing a white blazer jacket over a blue blouse and red tie, green & white plaid skirt, dark-brown stockings and black laced boots.

Lelouch let's out a hum, "Hmm... to be honest I'm looking forward to the progress of Chizuru Tachibana and Yoshika Miyafuji's relationship.'' he admitted with a smile. He is currently wearing a red business jacket over a white shirt with a red tie, red trousers and black leather shoes.

* * *

Chizuru blinks in response, "Seriously?!" he asked indecorously. He then let's a sigh of defeat, "All right... you got me... I... I had Yoshika in my mind.'' he admitted.

"Did the two of you had a fight?'' Hideki asked.

"No..." Chizuru replied.

"Then what's the matter?" Hideki asked.

"Well... it's just... I really want to become Yoshika's boyfriend... but we did agree that we take things slow. But as of lately... I feel like, I feel like we really need to progress our relationship on the next level. Everyone has been egging for us to do it, but I... I don't know if I could become a good boyfriend to her.'' Chizuru admitted.

"Hmm... I don't think there's a problem with that.'' Hideki pointed out.

"What do you know, Mister "I swing that way"?" Chizuru asked with a blank look.

"I don't swing that way!" Hideki exclaimed before calming down, "Listen here... keeping your relationship the way it is, is like running on a treadmill, it won't go nowhere! Both of you had to step down from the treadmill and had to walk forward to your actual destination. It is difficult to know at what moment a relationship begins, it is less difficult to know that it has begun. So getting in that kind of relationship both has it's merits and problems, but as long as you have each other then everything is going to be okay." he said with a smile.

"Wow... what you just say right now... feels a tad bit creepy...'' Chizuru said bluntly.

"Oi! I just said something really cool! At least try and appreciate that!" Hideki exclaimed.

Chizuru let's out a chuckle, "Yeah... I guess I should. Thanks by the way, never though you had that in you.'' he stated.

Hideki smirks, "Well... I am dating Yui after all. The two of us had a lot of problems with our relationship but we manage to get through everything.'' he admitted.

"I see... I think I get now what you just meant.'' Chizuru stated in realization.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile in another park somewhere in Uzumaki Villa, we see Yoshika walking around with her heads in the clouds. Her mind was so occupied with her thoughts, when someone suddenly gently hugs her, this snaps her out from her thoughts as she looks down to see a familiar young girl.

"Yoshii-nee! Nyan-pazu!" the girl known as Renge Miyauchi greeted. Renge is currently wearing her blue overalls with a pink t-shirt underneath and red & white sneakers.

Yoshika smiles at her, "Renge-chan, good morning." she greeted back, "What are you doing this morning?'' she asked.

"Hamu! I'm walking around the park with Kana-nee!" Renge replied.

"Kana-nee?'' Yoshika repeated in question.

"That would be me." a voice answered.

Yoshika then noticed a petite girl walking towards them. The girl has a long silver hair that reaches about waist length. She also has gold eyes with hints of auburn/brown in certain lighting while resembling an eye of a cat. She is currently wearing a light-blue short cardigan over a knee-length white dress, white frilly socks and black shoes. This is Kanade Tachibana, Chizuru and Renge's cousin and the Yuzuru Otonashi's girlfriend.

"Oh, good morning, Kanade-san.'' Yoshika greeted, "It's nice to meet you.'' she said with a smile.

"Likewise." Kanade replied with a small smile.

"Nee... Yoshi-nee..." Renge called getting the Fuso Witch's attention, "Is there's something wrong?'' she asked in curiosity.

Yoshika was taken a back by her question but she quickly shook her head, "Nothing... nothing is wrong, Renge-chan.'' she replied with a nervous smile.

Renge stares at her for a minute before speaking again, "Yoshi-nee... you told me that lying is bad..." she pointed out, "Then why did you lied just now?" she asked.

Yoshika was taken a back once again before she let's out a sigh of defeat, "All right... you got me... I... I had Chizuru in my mind.'' she admitted.

"Did the two of you had a fight?'' Kanade asked in concern.

"No... everything is fine." Yoshika reassured.

"Then what's the matter?" Kanade asked tilting her head.

Yoshika looks around nervously, "I would love to say it... but I can't say it front of Renge.'' she pointed out as she looks at the child staring at her curiosity.

Kanade understood what she meant, "I see...'' she muttered. She then looks around the park and saw someone familiar to her, "Ah! Rob!" she called.

Then a creature then walks towards them. The creature had a very slim and disfigured physique including his arms and legs. He had a polygonal shaped head, brown hair and feet. Parts of his face, arms and legs are gray-colored while periodically displays distorted static but his most notable feature is his single yellow eye with black iris and brown unibrow. He is currently wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt, red shorts, black shoes, black gloves and a brown backpack. This is Rob, and he is what you call a Cyclops.

"Do you need anything?'' Rob asked with his body slightly glitching.

"Yoshika and I needed to talk in private for a while. Could you look after Renge for a while?'' Kanade asked.

Rob scratches his glitching head, "Well... I got nothing to do, so why not.'' he replied.

"Thank you very much." Kanade said with a bow.

And with that, Kanade and Yoshika left Renge with Rob. Renge can't help but stare in awe at the young cyclops.

"Sugoi!" Renge said in awe.

"Ooh boy..." Rob stated.

* * *

Somewhere in the Uzumaki Villa, we see Armin Arlert and Yugi Mutou painting a fence with yellow paint as Itsuki Minami watches them.

"Ehem!" Ikki coughed getting their attention, "You missed a spot." he pointed out before leaving the two.

Yugi then turns to Armin with an annoyed expression while pointing at the direction Ikki went, "How come he doesn't get to paint?!" he complained as the blonde shrugged in response.

* * *

As Renge plays with Rob, we see Kanade and Yoshika sitting on a bench right under the shades of a large tree.

"So... what I heard that you and my cousin, Chizuru likes each other." Kanade pointed out, "But what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

Yoshika sighed for the fifteenth time, "Well... it's just... I really want to become Chizuru's girlfriend... but we did agree that we take things slow. But as of lately... I feel like, I feel like we really need to progress our relationship on the next level. Everyone has been egging for us to do it except for Sakamoto-san, she hasn't approved of it yet, but I... I'm afraid of what will become of our relationship once we become a couple.'' Yoshika admitted.

"I see..." Kanade mused, "Though I kinda understand what you're going through.'' she claimed.

"Really?" Yoshika asked in surprise.

Kanade nodded, "I maybe in a good relationship with Yuzuru. But I had to admit, it was really hard at first being his girlfriend due to my clumsy and awkward personality. However as time goes on, you'll realized that being with someone that you love is a really good feeling.'' she stated before turning to Yoshika, "So Yoshika... don't be afraid of going into a relationship. Your like each other and that's all that matters, both of you deserve happiness." she said with a small smile.

Yoshika smiled back, "I see... thank you for telling me that." she said.

"And thank you for listening to me. I'm not much of a speaker, after all.'' Kanade replied as the two girls let's out a giggle. "So Yoshika... please take care of Chizuru, he really means a lot to me.'' she said.

"You really care about him.'' Yoshika pointed out with a smile.

Kanade smiled back, "He is, after all, my closest cousin." she replied.

Then Rob approaches them with Renge sitting on his shoulders, "I think she likes me.'' he said with a smile.

"Yahallo!" Renge cheered with her arms up.

Yoshika and Kanade looks at each other before giggling.

 **-BREAK-**

The whole day since then passed very quickly at the Uzumaki Villa as the sun is about to set. At a playground somewhere in the villa, we see Chizuru sitting on a swing while staring at red sky.

Chizuru then brought out his phone, "No more hesitations... like what Hideki said, if we keep things the way it is, it won't go anywhere.'' he said as he sends a text message to Yoshika.

Meanwhile at the other side of the villa, Yoshika just got out from a cafe when her phone began to ring. She quickly fishes out her phone from her pocket before looking at the text message sent for her. Her eyes widen as her breathing becomes heavy after reading the message, she took a deep breath and puts on a brave face before walking forward.

* * *

Somewhere at the Villa, we see Jet Seigel, Rex Salazar and Juugo Yama walking on the sidewalks. The odd thing is, Jet has Rex' shadow, Rex has Juugo's shadow and Juugo has Jet's shadow.

Juugo then felt something abnormal, "Ugh... do you guys feel anything weird?'' he asked as he scratches his head.

Both Jet and Rex shrugs in response before continuing their walk, Juugo then sniffs his arm pit before shrugging as he follows his friends. Though Jet's shadow made a disgust reaction upon smelling it's arm pits.

* * *

 **(Play Gintama OST - Koko wa Samurai no Kuni da)**

Back in the playground. Chizuru remained seated on the swing as he waits for the girl that he has affections for, then a minute later he heard footsteps, he looks up to see Yoshika standing in front of her.

The blonde smiles at her, "Hello, Yoshika.'' he greeted.

Yoshika took a deep breath before smiling, "Hello, Chizuru-san.'' she greeted, "You... you sent me a message a while ago...'' she pointed out, "What is it, you want to talk about?'' she asked.

Chizuru took a deep breath before getting up from the swing, "Well... there has been... something in my mind and chest for a very long time... I figured... I think it's about time I finally let it out.'' he stated as he rubs the back of his head.

Yoshika realized what he's talking about before nodding, "Okay... go on." she said.

Chizuru then walk towards her before stopping just inches away from her, he stares at her for minute before letting out a breath as he spoke, "Yoshika... I wanted to tell you... when I first met you, I honestly didn't know that you were gonna be this important to me... granted I was completely onto Homura at that time." he admitted earning a giggle from Yoshika, "But... ever since that little talk we had during the time I was still in a slump, it was a small talk but it made me very happy, the part where you encouraged me made me really happy. Yoshika, I wish I could explain your eyes, and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how every time I'm with you, I feel so complete." he said as he gently held her hands, "Yoshika... I have completely fallen for you. Everything you do, everything you say, everything you are. You're my first thought in the morning, you're my last thought before I fall asleep, and you're almost every though in between. I love you and will always love you, over and over. Without a pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I'll keep loving you.'' he said with a smile, "So... I have only question, can I be... your boyfriend?'' he asked.

Yoshika can't believe what she just heard, Chizuru has finally came out from his closet and confessed every bits of his feelings to her. Yoshika, can't help but feel happy for everything that he told her. The Fuso Witch let's out a sincere smile, "Hai... I'll be happy to have you as my boyfriend and I'll be happy to become your girlfriend. I... I'm so happy that you told me this, I... I love you too, Chizuru... I want you. All of you. Your flaws, your mistakes, your imperfections. I want you, and only you.'' she said.

Chizuru smiles back as he pulls Yoshika into a hug, "If I did anything right in my life, it was when I gave my heart to you.'' he said gently.

Yoshika hugs him back, "You don't need to say that... because for me, you always do the right thing.'' she replied.

The two then broke the hug but they kept holding at each other, Yoshika and Chizuru stares at each other with a smile as their face grew closer. Sadly, Chizuru stopped when he realized something.

"Pardon me... but do you have the strange feeling that were not the only ones at this playground, right now?'' Chizuru asked with a blank look.

"Yeah... I do too.'' Yoshika replied with a blank look.

Chizuru then walked off and went straight towards a bush and when he was close enough, he moves a large portion of the bush and saw Yuuki, Connie, Lynette and Chelsea hiding while looking back at him with nervous looks.

"Uh-oh...'' Lynette muttered in fear.

"Hehe... hiya, Chii... nice haircut.'' Chelsea complimented with a nervous grin.

"Hey Chizuru... if it's makes you feel better. Your love story is better than Twilight.'' Connie commented.

Yuuki stares at Connie with a blank look, "How will that make him feel better?'' he asked indecorously.

Chizuru glares at them while Yoshika facepaled from behind.

 **-BREAK-**

After that, news about Yoshika and Chizuru finally becoming a couple was spread around the villa like wildfire, thanks to Chelsea whom posted it on MyBuddies. Of course, everyone were thrilled and happy about it.

At Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga's personal apartment, Naruto is seen at a table working on his laptop. He is currently wearing an orange hooded sweatshirt over a white shirt, black shorts and sandals. As he works on his laptop, he receives a message from his MyBuddies account, and when he read the message, he let's out a smile, "Well I'll be!" he mused.

Hinata then enters the room carrying a tray of tea, "What is it, Naruto-kun?'' she asked. She is currently wearing a pink blouse over a gray long-sleeve shirt, pinkish-white knee-length skirt over black tights and purple sandals.

"Chizuru and Yoshika... they're finally a couple." Naruto replied with a grin.

Hinata let's out a smile, "My! That is wonderful! I am so happy for them!" she said in delight.

Naruto let's out a chuckle, "He finally did it.''he said.

Meanwhile in a wood shop, we see Oohori polishing a wooden table with varnish. He is currently wearing a white t-shirt underneath a black apron, blue pants and brown shoes.

After finishing his work, his phone began to ring and checks on it, after reading the message he let's out a grin, "Woah! About time!" he said with a smile.

At Nanoha Takamachi's apartment that she shares with Fate Testarossa. We see the Aces of Aces coming out from the bathroom with her hair down and a white towel wrapped around her body. She then checks on her laptop and noticed a message from her My Buddies account, she then reads the message and let's out a giggle.

"So... you finally told her, huh. I'm happy for you, Chizuru.'' Nanoha said with a smile.

Somewhere at the Villa, we see Neptune, Nepgear and Rin walking on the streets as they made their way towards a shop that sells puddings. Both Neptune and Nepgear are wearing their usual attires while Rin is currently wearing a pink long-sleeve shirt over a white short top, blue and green frilly skirt, white thigh-high socks and red rubber shoes.

"Onwards you two! We can't afford not to buy any pudding!" Neptune exclaimed in enthusiasm.

"Oneechan... it's still early, I don't think the shop will ran out of pudding.'' Nepgear reasoned.

Rin was checking on her tablet when she receives a message from her MyBuddies account, she then let's out a smile after reading the message.

Nepgear noticed this, "What's wrong, Rin?'' she asked. Rin shows her the message which made her smile, "Oh my! That is great!" she said.

Neptune then reads the message, "Chizuru and Yoshika are finally a couple.'' she said with a hum, "I kinda noticed that blondie has been featured in so many chapters while I just make sporadic appearances..." she mused, "How come I don't get to appear that much?! Aren't I the main character?!" she demanded.

Actually... your not.

"What!?" Neptune exclaimed.

Meanwhile at the park, we see Eddy Skipper McGee sitting alone on bench as he stares at the night sky. He is currently wearing a black hoodie jacket over a blue shirt, dark baggy pants and white & yellow sneakers.

He then heard his phone ringing, he fishes out his phone from his pocket and began to read the message, he then let's out a scoff, "Big deal." he said as he puts back his phone inside his pocket, "But I'm happy for them." he said with a grin.

In a cafe somewhere in the villa, we see a male adult sitting on one table while drinking a coffee. The man had a dark complexion with a muscular physique, a dark slightly thick buzzcut hair, dark mustache and dark eyes. He is currently wearing a black top with the word "Damn" written on it, blue acid-washed jeans and brown shoes. This is Ron Simmons.

Ron then opens his tablet and checks on his MyBuddies account and began to read a message sent to him by Chelsea. After reading the message, he places down his tablet and took a deep breath, he looks around the place before letting in a sniff, he then grabs his coffee and took a sip before placing it back down on the table, he then took another deep breath as he, "DAMN!" he let's out a loud shout which surprises everyone at the cafe.

Meanwhile, we go to the red dormitory, we then go inside one it's many room where we see Mio Sakamoto working on some notes on her desk while Kyou Fujibayashi is seen sitting on her bed as she reads a magazine. Mio is currently wearing a black long-sleeve shirt and green shorts while Kyou is wearing a yellow long-sleeve shirt and blue denim shorts.

Mio then receives a text message from her phone and looks at it, her eyes then widen in shock of what she just read, "No... this can't be happening! I haven't approved of this yet!" she exclaimed loudly as Kyou rolls her eyes.

Mio then outs on her shoes and grabs her coat before running out the door, leaving Kyou all alone in the room. Then the door opens as another girl came inside.

The girl has a shoulder-length red hair and has red eyes. She is currently wearing black blazer jacket over a white dress and brown boots. This is Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, a good friend of Mio and one of Yoshika's superiors.

"I saw Mio-san outside and she looks like she's in a hurry." Minna pointed out, "Was there something wrong?'' she asked.

"One-Eye just discovered that Yoshika and Chizuru just became a couple.'' Kyou replied as she flips another page of her magazine.

"Acha... I was afraid that Mio will badly react to this.'' Minna exclaimed in worry.

In another cafe somewhere in the Villa, we see Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi hanging out together. Madoka is currently wearing a rainbow colored t-shirt over a white dress, white frilly socks and red & white rubber shoes while Homura is currently wearing a black jacket over a white shirt with black tie, blue denim shorts, black thigh-high socks and red shoes.

Madoka giggles at the message sent to her by Chelsea, "Amazing! I've been waiting for this day! Chizuru and Yoshika are finally a couple!" she exclaimed in delight.

"I... see...'' Homura replied with a saddened expression as she looks away.

"There's photographic evidence if you want to see it." Madoka said as she pulls out her smartphone with a photo of Yoshika and Chizuru together and begins to rudely shove it in Homura's face, much to her annoyance and disappointment, "Look! Look! Look! See? It's her! It's them! Look at it! Can you see? Look! Look! Look! Look! You're not looking!" she said.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night at the orange dormitory, we see Chizuru along with Yuuki, Connie, Oohori, Kenji Kazama, Kisame Hoshigaki and Shinozaki gathered around the lounge while cheering for the blonde.

"Our boy Chizuru is now a man!" Kisame cheered loudly. He is currently wearing a blue Hawaiian polo shirt, white shorts and slippers.

Shinozaki was crying uncontrollably, "Uwaaaaaahahahaha! Chizuru is all grown up! All grown up!" he cried. He is currently wearing a colorful, flowery shirt, blue pants and brown sandals, he is also wearing colorful rastacap.

Kenji stares at Shinozaki with a deadpan expression, "You're overreacting you son of a bitch.'' he said. He is currently wearing an orange(Naruto approved!) jacket over a white shirt, blue sweatpants and red & white sneakers. He then turns to Chizuru, "But I'm happy for you, you blonde bundle of annoyance. I'm really impressed you finally gained the guts to tell Yoshika how you really feel." he said with a grin.

"Thanks guys." Chizuru replied with a smile, "Men... I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world! I feel like every good things will fall down right on my lap.'' he claimed.

Suddenly a pink vortex suddenly appears above Chizuru, much to everyone's shock. It then drops a girl down and she landed conveniently on the blonde's lap as the vortex quickly vanished. The girl had a light-amber skin tone with a long red & yellow wavy hair and cyan eyes. She is currently wearing a black leather jacket over a purple top, orange mini-skirt and black & purple boots.

Her name will be kept a secret until the next chapter.

The girl opens her eyes and much to her shock and confusion, she found herself in a room with several males that she don't recognized. She also noticed that she's sitting on the lap of a blonde boy.

"Woah... Chizuru, if you want a lap dance so badly, you could have just called Yoshika and let her do it for you." Yuuki commented as he sips his soda.

"I never want a lap dance! In fact, this girl is just sitting on my lap! And fuck you, I don't plan on having Yoshika do something like that!" Chizuru retorted.

"Spoke like a true boyfriend." Kisame mused.

The girl was about to speak when suddenly Mio barges inside the room with a sword in hand, "Chizuru Tachibana! You...'' she yelled but stopped when she saw the blonde with a different girl sitting on his lap.

"Uh-oh... Major... please calm down, this is not what it looks like." Chizuru reasoned with a nervous grin.

Mio looks down with half of her face hidden by a shadow, "I heard that you and Yoshika finally became a couple hours ago... and you're already cheating on her!" she exclaimed with a glare as she charges towards him and the girl, "Die you filthy scum!" she roared.

And with that, chaos occurs inside the Orange Dormitory.

"AAAAAHHH! CRAZY ONE-EYED WOMAN WANTS TO KILL ME!" Chizuru cried in panic.

"Oi! Major, please calm down! It's all a misunderstanding!" Shinozaki reasoned.

"Protect the girl, guys! Protect the girl!" Kisame barked.

"What about me?!" Chizuru cried at them.

"Protect yourself!" Kenji retorted.

 **And that's it with this chapter! Been a while since I wrote something this long! Anyway... for anyone who had an idea who the girl is, please keep it to yourself until the next chapter, her appearance will have something to do with the next Missions fics. Also, I hope you all enjoy the chapter with Chizuru and Yoshika finally becoming an official couple. Now... I just need an inspiration to do the same thing for Shinozaki and Konata Izumi.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Chelsea from Akame ga Kill**

 **Hideki Hinata and Kanade Tachibana from Angel Beats**

 **Rob from The Amazing World of Gumball**

 **Ron Simmons from WWE**

 **Minna-Dietlende Wilcke from Strike Witches**

 **Next chapter, we'll be introducing the mystery girl from this chapter.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	21. Being A Transfer Student Sucks at Times

**A/N: And I'm back with a new character, I mean, a new chapter! I am super glad that everyone enjoys the previous chapter especially the part where Chizuru and Yoshika became a couple, I thank everyone's positive reactions to their new found relationship.**

 **Guest - Thanks. And about those characters, so far, Duo Maxwell is the only character from the Gundam franchise that made an appearance in this fic. I'm still finding a way to squeeze these Gundam Icons in the story.**

 **bast234 - Thanks! Gintama for life!**

 **xiodan56 - it will take a while for Gumball nor his friends to make an appearance. I just love Rob.**

 **threedogsdead - let's see... aside from his canon harem, Kenji had Ryuuko's eyes set on him. So it will take a while for him to get settled to any girl.**

 **Jason2108 - thanks for pointing out that one mistake, I managed to correct it. By the way, can you add this chapter as bonus content in the video tape. For the lulz.**

 **Here are some random quotes from Gintama - _"You're not the only one... who ages with time. No matter how beautiful a person may be, they will still age and eventually die. But even so, even if appearances change, don't you believe that we have things in us that don't change? Even as our bodies crumble, even as the months and years take their toll... Don't you believe that we all have something that time can't spoil? Even if you cover us with wrinkles, we won't lose to you. That's because we know what beauty truly is."_ \- Tae Shimura**

 _ **"Oh, it's a promise. A samurai never makes a promise he can't keep. Laugh a lot, cry a lot, and hurry grow to become an adult, I'll be waiting"**_ **\- Gintoki Sakata**

 **Anyway... let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan**

We go to the bustling city of Akihabara, the city is considered by many to be an otaku cultural center and a shopping district for video games, anime, manga, and computer goods. Icons from popular anime and manga are displayed prominently on the shops in the area, and numerous maid cafés are found throughout the district.

Currently in one comic shop, we see Oohori, Konata Izumi, Shinozaki and Yuuki Asaba hanging out in one comic isle browsing some comics. With Oohori arguing with Shinozaki about something important.

"Shinozaki, you're wrong. Wolverine was not born with bone claws." Oohoria argued. He is currently wearing green collared jacket, black jeans and red rubber shoes.

Really important.

"Oohori, you know me to be a very nerdy man. Don't you think if I were wrong, I'd know it?" Shinozaki replied with a critical eye look. He is currently wearing blue t-shirt with a Gundam logo over a purple long-sleeve shirt, black pants and brown shoes.

Konata let's out a snicker, "He has a point." she said. She is currently wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, gray cargo shorts, white socks and white sneakers.

"Okay, first of all…" Oohori was about to argue but was interrupted.

Yuuki let's out a sigh, "Give it up, dude, you're arguing with a crazy person." he pointed out. He is currently wearing a red hoodie jacket, over a yellow sleeveless vest and purple shirt, brown cargo pants and red & white sneakers.

Shinozaki took offense on Yuuki's remark, "I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested." he stated.

Chizuru then enters the comic shop, "Hey, guys." he greeted. He is currently wearing a red jacket over his white hoodie sweatshirt, blue pants and black & green creamed shoes.

"What are you doing here?" Oohori asked in surprise.

"What do you mean? I came here to buy a new comic book, more precisely the new volume of Captain McCormick." Chizuru replied.

"Yeah, but since you and Yoshika finally hooked up, we thought you two would be having bouncy naked yum-yum times." Yuuki said with a teasing smirk.

Chizuru scoffed, "Are you guys expecting for Yoshika and I to have sex? Dude, it's too early for that. There's more to life than sex, Yuuki.'' he replied as he began to look for a comic.

"Okay, who had Chizuru flames out with Yoshika in less than 24 hours?" Oohori asked with a grin.

"I did." Shinozaki quipped earning a snort from Konata.

Chizuru groaned, "Nothing flamed out. Sex isn't the right path for a new relationship, you know." he reasoned.

"It don't have to, but it's highly recommended." Oohori replied.

"Yeah, take advantage of that window of opportunity before it slams shut on your little dinky." Yuuki added.

"It's not a matter of opportunity. We're getting to know each other. There's a learning curve." Chizuru argued.

"What's there to learn? You get naked, do nasty things to each other, then somebody makes scrambled eggs and salami. Easy peasy." Oohori elaborated.

"Perhaps what Chizuru is obliquely referring to is the occurrence of some sort of sexual dysfunction." Shinozaki pipes in as he reads a comic.

Yuuki let's out a snort, "Okay, who had Chizuru gets a floppy disk?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh, a clever, albeit obsolete, euphemism for insufficient blood flow to the male sex organ." Shinozaki replied with an amused chuckle to himself.

Chizuru let's out another groan, "Can we please not talk about this? Especially in front of Konata." he pointed out in desperation.

"Don't mind me. In fact, I do enjoy conversations like this from time to time." Konata admitted with an amused grin as Shinozaki walks away to another comic isle.

Chizuru once again let's out another groan, "Ugh... look! All I want is a good relationship that will last forever! Sex isn't something I dream off!" he reasoned.

Oohori let's out a chuckle, "Sex is never the way I dream it's gonna be." he admitted.

Yuuki then thought about it as he spoke, "That's because in your dreams you're a horse from the waist down." he jabbed. Oohori could only stare at Yuuki in disbelief while Konata burst out in laughter.

Shinozaki then came back with a comic in hand, "Excuse me, Wolverine: Origin. Miniseries issue two, page 22." he said shoving it in front of Oohori before flipping a page, "Retractable bone claws." he pointed out before shutting the comic book close, "If you people spent less time thinking about sex and more time concentrating on comic books, we'd have far fewer of these embarrassing moments." he said before walking away to another isle.

Oohori, this time, let's out a groan, "Okay... then let's change the subject. So what happened to the girl that landed on you lap from last night?'' he asked.

"Well... after Mio's failed attempt to kill me, I took the girl in ZeroTopia and had her meet the Headmaster. There she was given an explanation about everything and blah-blah-blah. In exchange of helping her get back in her home world, she was offered to attend AWA Academy. I believe today is her first day of attending the academy." Chizuru explained.

"Huh... I wonder which class she's going to attend.'' Konata mused.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

Later that day, we go to one building where Class 1 is taking place. We then see Gintoki Sakata or Ginpachi-sensei standing in front of class with a girl beside him.

"Eh... class, I like to introduce to you, a new classmate.'' Ginpachi announced lazily, "Please give Miss Sunset Shimmer a warm welcome." he said.

The girl named Sunset Shimmer has a light-amber skin tone with a long red & yellow wavy hair and cyan eyes. She is currently wearing a black leather jacket over a purple top, orange mini-skirt and black & purple boots.

"Umm... it's nice to meet all of you.'' Sunset greeted with a nervous look.

Everyone welcomes her by clapping their hands as Shinozaki leans towards Konata, "Now you know which class she's attending.'' he stated with a grin.

* * *

At the school park, we see Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill, Eddward Marion "Edd" Vincent and Eddy Skipper McGee sitting on a bench.

"Ed... do you have a quarter?'' Eddy asked.

"I don't have a quarter, Eddy. I am sorry.'' Ed replied much to Eddy's disappointment, "Do you have a quarter, Eddy?" he asked.

Eddy looks at him in disbelief before getting and walking away in annoyance. Ed just let's out a smile while Edd let's out a chuckle.

* * *

After class, a few persons decided to gather around their new classmate, Sunset Shimmer.

"Shimmer-san, as class representative of Class 1, I'd like to welcome you once again in this class, I hope we all get along well.'' Nanoha Takamachi said with a smile.

Sunset rubs the back of her head, "Thank you. It's actually nice being part of this class...'' she said before hearing Natsu Dragneel and Edward Elric arguing in the background, "... albeit, a bit rowdy but I like it.'' she admitted with a smile.

Yoshika Miyafuji then approaches her, "Hello, Shimmer-san." she greeted.

"Hey, you must Yoshika, it's nice to meet you." Sunset greeted back, "Look... I'm really sorry for dropping down unexpectedly on your boyfriend's lap. It must have cost a misunderstanding.'' she stated apologetically.

Yoshika shook head, "No, you don't need to apologize, it was an accident and no misunderstanding happened. It is I, who need to apologize after Sakamoto-san almost killed you and Chizuru. She's a kind woman but she can be stubborn and thickheaded at times." she said.

"I see.'' Sunset replied. "Well I'm glad... anyway, you girls can just call me, Sunset. I like being called by my first name." she suggested.

Nanoha nodded, "If that's want you want, Sunset-san.'' she replied with a smile.

"So, where did you came from Sunset?'' Lina Inverse asked.

Sunset let's out a sigh, "I guess it's better telling you rather than keeping it to myself.'' she admitted.

Sunset then began to explain everything about her. She revealed that she was originally a pony from a world called Equestria. She was a former student of the ruler of Equestria. However, when she didn't get what she desired as quickly as she wanted, she turned cruel and dishonest, eventually abandoning her studies to pursue her own path. She then ran away to another world. In this other world, Sunset has been living as a human and student at Canterlot High School for some time. Some time later, she returned to Equestria and stole a crown belonging to a princess but lost it after a tussle.

After learning that the princess followed her and will be competing against her for the title of Princess of the Fall Formal, she employs various ways to hinder and humiliate the princess. She had two of her lackeys to record embarrassing videos of the princess' struggling to get used to the human world and releases the videos online, and she doctors photos to frame the princess for ruining the dance decorations. But princess' new found friends help to counter these ploys by improving princess' reputation, and her ex-boyfriend, helps prove the princess' innocence.

At the Fall Formal, when the princess is named princess and given the crown, she had her lackeys kidnap the princess' puppy and threatens to destroy the portal to Equestria unless the princess gives her the crown. The princess refuses to give the crown up, stating that her being stuck in the human world would be worth stopping her. As the princess' friends commend her bravery and sacrifice, she snaps and attacks the princess. Despite the princess and her friends' efforts, she succeeds in getting the crown and puts it on, and a dark magic aura transforms her into a demon. With her newfound powers, she transforms her lackeys into similar-looking minions and brainwashes the other students at the school. She reveals that she never intended to destroy the portal and plans to invade and conquer Equestria with her army of teenagers, which admittedly was pretty stupid.

The princess was able to evoke the powers of the Elements of Harmony when her friends move to protect the princess from her attack. Temporarily given pony-like characteristics, they use the magic of friendship to defeat her and return her lackeys and the rest of the students to normal.

As everyone recovers, she was beaten, repentant and is reduced to tears and apologizes to everyone she's hurt. She admits to not knowing anything about friendship, to which the princess says her friends can teach her. She along with her lackeys are later tasked by the Vice Principal with rebuilding the part of school they had destroyed during their attack.

After those events, she decided reformed herself from her villainous ways. With the exception of the princess' friends, the rest of Canterlot High bears resentment toward her, and she even resents herself for the actions she'd taken as what she refers to as a "raging she-demon". Then one day, she was making her way towards her home when a pink circle appears below her and pulls her under, and later found herself on a blonde boy's lap.

"And... that's everything." Sunset finished telling them her story.

The girls stares at her in surprise and awe, "Okay... a world where ponies existed. That's... amazing.'' Maka Albarn said in awe.

"I'm still surprised that you're originally a pony." Ryuuko Matoi admitted, "Though you look like your not having any trouble in being human.'' she pointed out.

Sunset let's out a nervous chuckle, "Actually... I had a hard time at first but I managed to adapt things fast.'' she admitted.

Lina then noticed Funabori staring at Sunset, "Ughh... Funabori, you've been staring at Sunset fro quite some time now, something's the matter?!" she pointed out on concern.

Funabori had stars in her eyes while breathing heavily as if she was hyperventilating, "She's a pony... she's a pony...'' she muttered over and over again.

"Funabori... are you okay?'' Yoshika asked in concern.

And then suddenly, Funabori's eyes rolled at the back of her head. She then lost consciousness and fell backwards to the floor with a loud "thump".

"Funabori!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

Sunset stood up, "My God! Is she okay?" she asked in concern.

Ryuuko then looks at the unconscious girl, "She's smiling...'' she replied, "Huh... must be a pony-fanatic." she said in a dry tone.

"I see. Though I'm really surprised that you girls believe in me.'' Sunset admitted.

"With all the strange things that is happening in my life, I believe in everything.'' Maka replied with a nervous grin.

"Also... is it really okay for me to be here? With all of the horrible things that I've done in my worlds." Sunset admitted.

Ryuuko waves her hand in dismissal, "It's all right, it's all right. Nothing to worry about.'' she reassured, "Besides, there are two reformed villains attending in this class.'' she pointed out.

"Really?'' Sunset asked in surprise.

Ryuuko nodded, "Yeah! They're over there,'' she said pointing at the higher desk. Sunset looks up to see Kisame Hoshigaki and Grimmjowz Jaegerjaquez playing on their phones while Inori Yuzuriha was reading a book, "Playing Clash of Clans." she added with a grin.

"Woah... I never thought that they were former villains.'' Sunset said in awe.

Nanoha then turns to Sunset, "Like what Ryuuko-san said, you had nothing to worry about. Your past does not make what you are today." she said.

"Like what Ginpachi-sensei told us before. The past is where you learned your lesson, the future is where you apply the lesson. So, don't give up in the middle.'' Yoshika said with a smile.

Sunset can only look at them in awe before smiling, "Thank you. I really need to hear all of that.'' she said.

Nanoha nodded, "Once the staff located your home world, we'll do everything to help you with your current situation.'' she said with a smile.

Sunset nodded in gratitude, "Thank you very much.'' she replied with a joyful smile.

 **-BREAK-**

Later at Lunch Time, Sunset was invited by Yoshika to join them and a couple of friends which she accepted. At the school rooftop, we see Yoshika and Sunset along with Chizuru, Oohori, Yuuki, Konata and Kenji Kazama sitting on a blanket with their lunch on their laps.

Kenji then stood up, "Shinozaki! Lunch is here!" he called.

"Tandoori Palace?" Shinozaki called out off-screen.

"No, we ordered from somewhere new." Kenji replied as he grabs a box.

Shinozaki then walks towards them, "You're good-naturedly ribbing me, aren't you?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

Kenji then showed him the box's logo, "No, look, Mumbai Palace." he replied.

"Why? Why would we change?" Shinozaki whined, "We had a perfectly good palace. Tandoori Palace is our palace." he pointed out.

"Trust me, this will be just fine." Kenji reassured.

Shinozaki sighed, "All right. Hope there's no meat in this thing.'' he said as he grabs a box.

"Yeah." Chizuru quipped, "This kind of food is something you would dream of." he stated.

"You are the authority on dream of." Oohori said as he, Yuuki and Konata let's out a chuckle.

Chizuru looks at him in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Yuuki then whispers something on Oohori's ear, "Yeah, exactly. Something like a relationship that will last forever.'' he replied as he Yuuki and Konata let's out another chuckle.

Yoshika looks at them in confusion, "What are they talking about?" she asked.

Chizuru waves his hand, "I don't know." he brushed it off.

"I know." Shinozaki quipped, "As I'm sure you're aware..." he tries to explain but was interrupted.

"Duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh." Chizuru said trying to tell Shinozaki to shut up.

Shinozaki stares at him indecorously, "If that's Morse code, that's terrible." he pointed out, "As I was saying, you and Chizuru are lacking some sexual encounter. Earlier this morning, our beloved blonde characterized it as something he doesn't dream of. So what you're seeing here is a continuation of the mocking that followed.'' he explained.

Chizuru facepalmed in disbelief, Kenji did spitstake while Sunset just stares at Shinozaki for how blunt he is. The rest are just trying to hold back their laughter,

Yoshika could only stare at him in disbelief, "Okay, yeah, well..." she said as she stood up, "I'm just gonna go eat my dinner elsewhere. Maybe an airplane headed for a mountainside." she said before leaving the rooftop.

Chizuru then quickly stood up, "Yoshika, wait." he called, "Aagh!" he groaned, "What is wrong with you?" he asked Shinozaki before following his girlfriend.

Shinozaki then spoke, "I sense I may have crossed some sort of line." he pointed out.

"Yeah, you..." Sunset was about to tell him but Yuuki raised a hand.

"Uh, no, no, no, don't tell him, let's see if he can figure it out." Yuuki said.

Shinozaki then placed his lunch on his lap before looking away in deep thoughts.

"Been a while since I see him like this.'' Konata pointed out as she took a sip of her soda.

"Yeah... and it annoys me." Kenji snarked.

* * *

In a cafe at the academy, we see Kanonno Grassvalley sitting at one table playing a game called _Getting Over It with Bennett Foddy_ on a laptop. She was playing intensely and her rage is getting over in every minute. And then...

"AAAAH! I HAD IT ENOUGH WITH THIS MOTHERFUCKING GAME!" Kanonno shouted angrily as she grabs the laptop and prepares to smash it.

Suddenly, Tohru Adachi arrived to stop her, "Calm down, Kanonno! Don't wreck my laptop! It's just a game!" he cried, "And I'm stuck on it more time than you do!" he added.

* * *

Back in the rooftop, as Shinozaki is still pondering, Sunset spoke.

"So... aside from Chizuru and Yoshika... are any of you in relationship?'' Sunset asked.

Yuuki then pointed his finger at Oohori, Shinozaki and Konata, "Oohori is dating a girl named Ami Mizuno while Shinozaki and Konata are dating.'' he replied.

This surprised Sunset, "Really?" she asked, "I never knew Konata and Shinozaki are dating.'' she said in awe.

Konata then let's out a chuckle, "Well... that's what happens when two hardcore otakus met. But were taking things slowly, Shinozaki and I are not in a rush.'' she stated.

"Same goes for Ami and I." Oohori quipped.

Kenki looks at them indecorously, "You guys are hypocrites! You've been complaining that Yoshika and Chizuru's relationship won't move forward if they keep things slow yet you guys are doing the same thing.'' he pointed out.

Oohori and Konata looks at each other, "Yeah, you're right, we are hypocrites. And we're proud of it.'' the former admitted with a smile as the latter nodded in agreement.

Kenji let's out a sigh before looking at Sunset, "See what I had to deal in my everyday life.'' he stated with an annoyed look as the bacon-haired girl let's out a chuckle.

Shinozaki then pipes up, "Is this it? It was inappropriate to discuss Chizuru and Yoshika's sex life in front of Chizuru and Yoshika." he stated. Yuuki then taps his nose indicating that he got it,"Oh, good! Now I can eat." he said as he grabs his lunch.

Konata then turns to Sunset, "What about you, Sunset? Have you been in a relationship?" she asked, "Post-Pony that is.'' she added.

Sunset shifted on her sitting position, "Well... I do have a boyfriend before... but I never really like him, I was just... using him to get even more popular." she admitted with an ashamed look.

Kenji pats her shoulder, "Don't worry, it's all in the past. At least, you admit you're mistakes and making up for it.'' he said with a smile before turning to the rest, "Unlike those imbeciles eating in front of us." he pointed out in annoyance.

Oohori and the others just stare at him with a smile on their faces as they ate their lunch. Then Chizuru and Yoshika came back.

"So... manage to fix the misunderstanding?'' Konata asked with a grin.

"There was no misunderstanding.'' Chizuru clarified, "Yoshika just gets upset with subjects like that.'' he pointed out.

"Well I do apologize for crossing the line." Shinozaki said.

Yoshika then shook her head, "It's fine. Just... be a little more discreet the next time around.'' she said as she sat back down.

As everyone continues to eat, Sunset looks at everyone with a smile, she really enjoy hanging out with this people. She can't wait to introduce them with her friends back at CHS.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa**

Later that night at the Uzumaki Villa, we go to the Pink Dormitory. Inside, we see Sunset and Yoshika walking in the hallways as they made their way towards the former's assigned room.

Sunset let's a nervous breathe, "Wooh... I'm getting nervous. I had no idea what kind of roommates I'll be having.'' she stated.

Yoshika giggled, "Don't worry. I know those girls and they're really nice... though, one of them is pretty awkward.'' she replied.

Sunset raised an eyebrow, "Okay... guess, I'll take your word from it." she said.

The two then arrives in front of a door with a plate number that says 44. Yoshika then knocks on the door, "Pardon us.'' she called.

The door then was opened and they were greeted by a girl. "Oh hello, Yoshika." she greeted. The girl has a fair skin and baby blue eyes, and her blonde hair is tied in two curly pigtails. She is currently wearing a white long-sleeve shirt with blue tie, blue plaid skirt and white socks. This is Miyako Gotokuji.

"Hello, Miyako." Yoshika greeted back, "I just came here to introduce you to your new roommate.'' she said.

"Hi.'' Sunset greeted, "I'm Sunset Shimmer and I'll be your new roommate for now on." she introduced herself.

Miyako smiles at her, "Hello, Sunset Shimmer! I am Miyako Gotokuji and it's a pleasure to meet you.'' she greeted as she gently shakes Sunset's right hand.

Sunset smiled back, "Likewise." she replied.

After that, Yoshika said her goodbye as the Sunset and Miyako went inside the room. Upon entering, Sunset was greeted by a weird sight, there was another girl standing in a corner balancing a broom with just a tiny finger. The girl had a long dark-blue hair and reddish-burgundy eyes. She is currently wearing a white sailor uniform with blue collar and red neck scarf, blue skirt with two short slits, black colored arm guards, black socks and a long black scarf covering the bottom half of her face. This is Shiina, a good friend of Yuri Nakamura.

"Shiina-san, we had a new roommate~" Miyako said in a singing tone.

Shiina turns to her, "Please to meet you, I am Shiina.'' she introduced herself before going back to what she's doing.

Sunset sweatdrop, "Please... please to meet you, I'm Sunset Shimmer." she introduced herself, "I hope we get along well.'' she said.

"Likewise.'' Shiina replied.

"You can use the top bed, Sunset. It's been a while since that part of the bed had been slept on.'' Miyako pointed out.

"What happened to your last roommate?'' Sunset asked.

"She decided to move in an apartment somewhere here in the villa. She's a nice girl but she's not a person who likes sharing a room.'' Miyako replied while scratching her cheek. "Anyway, I hope the three of us get along well, Sunset-san.'' she said with a smile.

Sunset smiled back, "Yeah... I would love that." she replied.

* * *

 **(Play Mr. Raindrop by Amplified)**

The music starts in a small road between a grassy fields, the rest are white backgrounds. From the distance, we see Charizard skipping his way on the road holding up a red umbrella while it is raining.

 _Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now_

 _Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now_

Charizard continues to skip on the watery ground splashing up water as he goes. Charizard splashes his feet on the water at the sound of the drumbeat.

 _Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now_

 _Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now_

Charizard continues to skip on the watery ground passing by Sayaka Miki and Kyouko Sakura whom are sharing an umbrella together.

 _Do you know how much you mean to me_

The scene the changes in a room where Madoka Kaname looking out on the window while behind her, we see Chizuru Tachibana lazing on the floor and Oohori checking on his phone.

 _Why must you leave?_

The scene then changes in another room, we see Eddy Skipper McGee sitting by the window with Dr. Kenjirou Ishikki standing behind him as they watches the rain.

 _I'm just a flower on a tree_

The scene then changes at a park, we see Kenji Kazama, Yuuki Asaba and Mato Kuroi standing under a tree as they watches the rain fall.

 _Why must you leave_

The scene then changes in a cafe, we see Yoshika Miyafuji, Homura Akemi and Nanoha Takamachi sitting at one table as they watches the rain pour through the window.

 _Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now_

 _Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now_

The scene changes back to Charizard still skipping on the watery ground only to trip when Arcanine ran past him.

 _Falling away from me now_

Charizard then got back up and continues to move on but instead of skipping, he is now dancing.

 _Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now_

 _Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now_

 _Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now_

 _Mr. Raindrop falling away from me now_

The last part of the music shows a scene of Red sitting at a waiting shed when Charizard arrives and offers the trainer his umbrella as the music ends.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

The next day in ZeroTopia at the AWA Academy. We then go inside the Headmaster's office, inside we see both Chizuru Tachibana and Sunset Shimmer sitting on chairs as they face Lelouch Lamperogue whom is standing behind his mahogany desk.

"So... do you have any idea, why both of you are called here?'' Lelouch asked with a smile.

Chizuru and Sunset looks at each other before shrugging, "We had no idea.'' the former replied with casual look.

Lelouch chuckled, "Of course.'' he said, "Well then... I won't hold this any longer.'' he said as he looks at Sunset, "Miss Shimmer, great news. We found your world.'' he revealed.

This surprises Sunset, "Really? Wow... that was fast." she commented in awe.

Lelouch nodded, "The Science Department works really fast." he replied. His face then suddenly turns serious, "Although there's also a bad news. The Apostles were detected in your world.'' he revealed.

Sunset eyes widen in shock, she was already told about the Apostles of the New World and their dastardly goals, "What? How did they get in my home world? Is everything okay there?" she asked in concern.

"Fortunately, your world is doing fine." Lelouch reassured, "But it will in a matter of time before they start havoc.'' he stated before turning to Chizuru, "And at any cost, we must prevent that from happening." he said.

Chizuru's eyes widen in realization as he let's out a smirk, "Oh! I get it now. So, this is the reason why I was called here.'' he pointed out.

Lelouch nodded, "That's right. A new world means a new adventure." he said with a smile.

 **And that's it with this chapter! Ladies and Gentlemen, Sunset Shimmer! My favorite character from the Equestria Girls franchise! Now... you're probably wondering why I had her appear early in this fic, right? It is to get everything ready for the next Mission Fic, and if you guess it right, it will take place in Equestria Girls! Something I wanted to write for a long time!**

 **This is the character introduced in this chapter:**

 **Sunset Shimmer from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Franchise**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Miyako Gotokuji from Power Puff Girls Z**

 **Shiina from Angel Beats**

 **Next up... All Worlds Alliance Missions: Rainbow Rocks. Please look forward for it.**

 **Until then Paalam!**


	22. When Things Goes Random, We're Doom!

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! It's been a really long time since I wrote another chapter of AWA Stories and you guys had no idea how excited I was. In this chapter, I'll be doing something very different. Rather than writing a chapter with a plot, I decided to write a chapter with random moments featuring different characters. Why? For fun, of course.**

 **By the way, these random moments are parodies from different medias, try guessing which moments were based from.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this chapter.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

It was another fine day at the Uzumaki Villa as we start the random story at a tall water tower where we see a group of teens hanging out on it's balcony. The group of teens consists of Hanon Houshou, Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin, a young woman and two more boys.

The young woman was slim with an ample bust and tan skin. She has a long mid-length brown hair and has brown eyes. She wears a blue open cardigan that exposed her abdomen and forearms, a brown bra, black short pants and sandals. This is Cana Alberona.

The first boy has dark blue bushy hair and blue eyes. He wears a long sleeved striped shirt underneath a black jacket, knee-length blue short pants and white rubber shoes. This is Nagisa Shirai.

The second boy is an Asian teenager with semi-long black, spiky hair with green highlights and black eyes. He wears a red jacket, blue cargo shorts and grey shoes. This is Jacob Luke Long also known as Jake.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Nagisa and Jake are busy making a large graffiti on the water tank using green spray paints with Hikaru and Jake standing on a ladder while Hanon leans on the railings watching the view as Cana took a swig of an alcohol.

"Oh my God." Hanon spoke, "From up here, the plain view looks just like Paris." she claimed with a dreamy smile referring to the villa.

Cana took another swig of her alcohol as she turns to Hanon, "If you think that's Paris, then you know what it's like to be a model." she stated with a grin.

Nagisa stopped painting and turns to the girls, "Woah! I can sooo be a model!" he claimed with a big smile.

Kaoru stopped painting and turns to Nagisa, "Come on, men. Shut up and just keep on painting." he chastised.

"It's done! Haha!" Hikaru announced on top of the ladder as he placed down his can of spray paint, "Everyone. We finally done it, a pot leaf on the Water Tower." he exclaimed proudly as Nagisa cheered.

Jake looks away with an annoyed look, "I can't believe I took part in this shit." he grumbled.

"It doesn't look like a pot leaf to me." Kaoru commented.

"What?'' Nagisa asked in confusion.

"It looks like a hand giving the finger." Kaoru pointed out.

Jake looks at it and grimaced, "Ah fuck! It does look like a hand giving a finger." he said in agreement.

Nagisa looks at it, "It doesn't have to look perfect, Kaoru. It's art." he argued.

"Then go and make it better." Kaoru demanded.

Nagisa huffed in response, "Fine!" he replied as he climbs up on the railings.

"I don't think it's safe to stand on the railings, Nagisa." Cana claimed, "You might fall." she said.

Nagisa stood still on the railings, "Don't worry. I had a perfectly good balance." he replied. However, the moment he finished saying that, he slip and fell off the railings, much to everyone's shock. They heard the sounds of leaves rustling before being followed by a loud thud.

"Oh my God! Nagisa!" Hanon calls out for her boyfriend in concern.

Kaoru then casually leans on the railings, "Hey, Shirai!" he called.

"Yeah...'' Nagisa weakly replied from the ground.

"How's it look from down there?" Kaoru shouted in question.

There was a few seconds of silence when Nagisa replied, "It's like it's giving me the finger..." he replied as Cana burst out laughing while the guys and Hanon climbs down the water to help him.

* * *

 **(Play Giniro no Sora by redballoon)**

The intro started with a dark screen slowly lighting up while the "All Worlds Alliance Stories" title card zooming out on the screen with a background with the sun rising from the ocean's horizon.

 _Giniro no Sora Hatenai_

The scene then changes to Chizuru Tachibana riding his motorbike on a seaside road with Oohori, on his skateboard, following him.

 _Furitsuzuku Netsu no Youni_

The scene then changes to Madoka Kaname riding on Arcanine as the latter runs on the seaside road with Chizuru & Oohori passing them.

 _Mijikai Kisetsu Kaketeku_

The scene then changes at a beach where Madoka and Arcanine are seen playing on the water while Chizuru & Oohori sat on the sands with the former taking a sip of a soda and the latter playing his tablet.

 _Bokura wo Nurashite_

The all of four them began to stare at the ocean's horizon as seagulls flew by pass them.

 _Nani mo Motazu Iku Kara_

The next scene shows Chizuru walking with a serious face when suddenly, Nanoha Takamachi grabs his left ear and began to scold him as the blonde let's out a nervous grin.

 _Tayorinai te no Hira ni, Madotte Shimau yo_

The next scene shows Madoka & Arcanine having lunch with Fate Testrossa Harlaown inside a cafe while Ami Mizuno handed Oohori a lunchbox, much to his joy that he cried.

 _Hikiau Chikara to Butsukeau Omoi_

Then next scene then shows Kenji Kazama firing his machine gun suitcase, then Mato Kuroi(in her Black Rock Shooter form) came up and swung her blade before Yuuki Asaba gave into view in his battle gear. The scene then transitions of the three posing in a desolated region.

 _Kizutsukete Demo Dakiyoseta_

The next scene then changes to Tsukoyomi appearing on screen throwing shurikens and swinging her blade before jumping forward and cuddling a hug pillow with an image of Chizuru's whole body printed on it while Negi Springfield, Asuna Kagurazaka, Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe watches her in horror at the background.

 _Kowaresouna Kimi ni Furete_

The next scene shows Eddy Skipper McGee at a park sitting on a bench looking at his phone while Dr. Kenjirou Isshiki and Himawari Shinomiya are seen standing at the background. The scene then transitions to the Rainbooms walking in the streets where they were greeted by Ben Tennysona and Sting Eucliffe.

 _Mienai Mono Shinjiteyuku_

The scene then changes to Red and Charizard standing on a small cliff as the waves crashes below them.

 _Mou Nani mo Kowarenai yo_

The scene then transitions back to Chizuru, Oohori and Madoka standing on a cliff with dozens of cherry blossom petals flowing around them while an airship is seen descending down at the background.

 _Fukinukeru Netsu no Youni_

The scene then transitions at the said airship where the Loser's Club along with Ayumi Takahara, Yui Goido and Motoharu Tsuchimikado watching the cherry blossom petals flow with smiles on their faces.

 _Mijikaku Aoku Kaketeku_

The scene then changes to Chizuru bringing out his black blade, pointing it towards the screen, his blade let's out a blinding flash of light.

 _Bokura wo Yurashite_

The scene then transitions to Chizuru waking up in a grassy field with Madoka cuddling Arcanine while Oohori is playing a game on his tablet. Chizuru let's out a smile as he went back to sleep as the music comes to an end.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

On a rooftop of a cafe called Jason&Jack located somewhere at the villa, we see a lot of patrons enjoying their time eating and talking with their friends at their table with a large red & white striped umbrella covering them from the sunlight.

At one table, we see Rita Mordio and Orochimaru studying colorful gems while eating at the same time, "Check this out, Orochimaru." Rita called, "This red gem has the ability to generate fire!" she claimed with a grin.

"Fascinating." Orochimaru replied with a smile.

"I'm so glad that we managed to obtain a lot of these Element Gems from ZeroTopia." Rita said, "I know this gems can only be use once but I do plan on making something to make these gems useful in the long run." she stated, "Don't you agree?'' she asked.

Orochimaru nodded, "Fascinating." he replied.

Meanwhile at another table situated near the guardrails, we see Miku Hatsune, Nepgear and Rin eating their cakes. Miku would turn her attention to Rita and Orochimaru from time to time as she let's out a smile. "Looks like those two are enjoying their time studying those gems.'' she claimed, "Hopefully, whatever they plan on doing with those gems won't cause any trouble for them or to anyone.'' she stated.

Nepgear let's out a nervous laugh, "Hehe... my thoughts exactly." she replied. She then turns to Rin whom is looking at her, "What is it, Rin?'' she asked. Rin then brought out her sketchpad that says 'Mom?', "Oh! Onee-chan will be here at any moment, she just need to finish helping Blanc with her books." she answered. Rin then flips another page that says 'Dad?', "Uhh... as for the Author... I had no idea where he is right now.'' she answered as Rin nodded in understanding.

Miku then looks down from the guardrails when saw something, "Hey! Isn't that, Neptune?'' she asked. Both Nepgear and Rin looks down and indeed, they saw Neptune running in the streets in a moderate phase when suddenly... she slip on a puddle causing her to crash down face first on the floor while the people around her casually walks away, ignoring her. "Ouch... that is embarrassing." Miku pointed out as Neptune lifted her head with her face filled with embarrassment, "I think she is aware of it, too." she quipped.

"Why is no one helping her?'' Nepgear asked in confusion as Rin tilted her head.

"Don't worry, one of them is walking towards her." Miku pointed out.

Back down at the streets as Neptune continues to lay down on the concrete in embarrassment, we see a young man approaching her. The young man has a messy brown hair and gray eyes, and wears a large frame-less glasses. He wears a blue blazer over a white dress shirt and red & blue necktie, dark-blue pants and brown shoes. This is Hidenori Tabata.

As Hidenori walks towards Neptune, she gave him a reassuring yet irritated look, _''_ _Don't come over here!"_ she demanded in her thoughts, _"I'll be fine! I can make it!"_ she claimed.

Hidenori kept walking towards her with a grin on his face, _"Don't push yourself."_ he said in his thoughts, _"You must be embarrassed lying down there by yourself.''_ he pointed out.

As Hidenori gotten close to her, he slips on a puddle which sends him crashing down the concrete with a straight body, "Gah!" Neptune let's out a gasped of what just happened.

Neptune then stood up and casually walks away from him. Hidenori tries to get up but he was TOO embarrassment that he can't even move his legs, he can only look down as he gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile, another young man saw Hidenori and began to walk towards him. The young man has a messy reddish-brown hair and dull red eyes. He wears a blue blazer over a white dress shirt and red & blue necktie, dark-blue pants and brown shoes. This is Mitsuo.

Hidenori then saw Mitsuo walking towards him, _"Don't come here, Mitsuo!"_ he called out in his thoughts, _"I'm fine! I can make it!"_ he claimed as Mitsuo kept on walking, _"I said I'm fine! I'm used to this kind of thing!"_ he reasoned but Mitsuo kept on walking, _"Hey, figure it out already!"_ he exclaimed with a glare. Suddenly, Mitsuo steps on a puddle causing him to slip and crashes on the concrete back first, _"See... I told you."_ he quipped.

Mitsuo slightly got up but was unable to stand because of embarrassment. Hidenori looks down as Mitsuo can only twitch his eyes and gritted his teeth in irritation.

Meanwhile, Neptune stomps her way back towards them, "Jeez, you two!" she yelled in irritation. Suddenly, she steps on another puddle and slips, "Gwah!" she squeaked as she crashes down on the concrete face first.

Back at the rooftop, everyone has various expressions for what they just saw. Miku was trying to keep herself from laughing, Rin was blinking like an owl and Nepgear has both of her hands on her face.

As for Rita and Orochimaru...

"What the heck are they doing?'' Rita asked in bewilderment.

"Fascinating." Orochimaru said with a smile.

 **-BREAK-**

At the Orange Dormitory, we go inside a garage on the right side of the building. Inside the garage, we see Eddward Marion "Edd, Double D" Vincent and Aoi Futaba standing in front a table with numerous beakers, test tubes and bottles of chemicals.

"Are you sure this experiment will work?'' Aoi asked in concern.

Double D drops a red-colored chemical on a blue-colored chemical turning the color into a magenta, "Don't worry, I already managed to extract enough enzymes for about three dozen doses for this serum." he explained in a reassuring tone.

"I don't know, Eddward." Aoi spoke, "It's not that I doubt you but most of your experiments sometimes ending up with a little... side effects." she stated.

"You have a point but I won't know unless I try." Double D replied as he finished mixing the serum, "There! It's done!" he announced, "All I need to do is to wait for the person whom is brave enough to volunteer in testing this experiment of mine." he stated.

On cue, Jirou Yoshidayama and Takatoshi "Big Taka" Tsuda enters the garage, "Yo, Double-Dee and Ao-Ee! How ya doin?!" the former greeted loudly.

Double D turns to them, "Ah! Greetings, Mister Yoshidayama and Mister Tsuda." he greeted back,

"Domo." Aoi greeted with a bow.

"Is the serum ready?'' Big Taka asked.

Double D nodded, "Indeed, the creation of this serum is very simple.'' he answered as he turns to Jirou, "Ready to try this serum?" he asked.

Jirou nodded, "I'm ready." he replied.

"Now listen, this serum is akin to steroids, so we don't know if it will do something." Double D explained as he handed the serum to Jirou, "So just take it easy." he advised.

"I was born to take it easy." Jirou claimed, "Bottoms-up!" he said as he drinks the serum in one go.

After Jirou finished drinking, he stood in silence, "Okay... you chug the entire hoodoo. So, do you feel any different?" Big Taka asked.

Jirou then turns to Double D, "No, kind of energetic, am I invisible? Huh? Am I? Am I- can you see me?" he asked in a fast phase.

"Calm down. No. I can still see you." Double D replied, "Try jumping." he suggested.

"Jump!" Jirou said as he jumped, "I jumped! Did that work, Doube D? I can do it again! Please, let me do it again. Want me to jump again? Watch, I'll do it again, I won't even stop. Let me jump! Let me jump! Let me jump! Why aren't you answering me when I talk with my mouth!?" he said in a very fast phase, much to Aoi and Big Taka's bewilderment.

Double D then puts on a thoughtful look, "Hmm... Walk over there. I have a theory." he claimed, "This one is either super healing or super-" he tried to say but was interrupted when Jirou ran outside with extreme speed.

"Woohoo! Wishung!" Jirou cheered as he run.

"... speed." Double D finished.

"Five yen that Jirou will end up hitting a wall." Big Taka mused.

"No betting please!" Aoi scolded.

Outside the garage, we see Rainbow Dash bouncing a soccer ball with her knees when suddenly Jirou ran past her, "Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Jirou greeted.

"What the?!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock as the ball hits her head, knocking her down on the grass.

Meanwhile, we see Yui Hirasawa and Mio Akiyama talking with each other under a tree.

"Yeah, so then Killua said to me that 'I love you forever'." Yui stated.

"That didn't happen." Mio argued in great defiance.

Suddenly, Jirou ran past between them, "Hey, Yui!" he greeted as he continues to run.

"Kyaaa!" Mio squealed in shock, "What in the world was that?" she asked in confusion.

"What was what?" Yui asked dumbly and after a long pause, "Hey, Jirou..." she greeted in delay.

At the park, we see Chaa sitting on a bench, checking out the machine gun he created.

"That is one fine piece of machinery." Chaa commented with a smile when Jirou ran past behind him without saying anything. Chaa perks up, "Huh. Why am I so angry all of a sudden?" he asked himself.

Jirou is then seen running back to the garage, "Slow down, slow down! Jirou, slow down!" Big Taka called out.

"Yeeeeeha-" Jirou cheered but he ran straight to a wall, stopping his movement, "-OW!" he yelped as he fell to the floor.

"Hey, asshole. Are you dead?" Big Taka asked with a blank look.

Jirou then stood up, "Ow, whoa, Big Taka, did you see that? Did you see? I saw it! I saw it, totally! Did you see? I hit that wall! That was fast! Man that was super fast! I'm so fast! God, so fast! Why is it so hot in here?" he exclaimed in a fast phase.

"Mister Yoshidayama! Calm down!" Double D advised.

''I'm calm! I'm totally calm? Why don't you be calm? Why would you say to be calm when you know I'm already calm? Isn't it obvious that I'm calm? That doesn't even make any sense! You should make some sense! Why is it so hot in here?" Jirou exclaimed in a fast phase.

Then suddenly, Laxus Dreyar enters the garage, "What fuck is all the racket?!" he asked, "I was walking in the streets when I saw broomhead running around the streets in great speed." he stated in confusion.

"Hey, Laxus! What's up, Laxus! Double D is doing some experiments and I'm helping him, Laxus! Right now we're doing one where everyone talks slow and the lights are super bright and I can smell clouds and man is it so hot in here!" Jirou exclaimed in a fast phase.

"I had Mister Yoshidayama drink a serum that gave him super speed... which somewhat affected his way of talking." Double D explained.

"How long will be like that?" Laxus asked.

"The serum is just a test, so we have to wait until it wears out." Double D replied.

"How long?" Laxus asked again.

"How long? What's long? I like long stuff! I knew a giraffe once, I think it was in a book. A giraffe book. The book wasn't long, but the giraffe totally was. Because of the neck, you know. You know what I mean? Do you? Do you?" Jirou exclaimed in a fast phase when suddenly began to slow down, "The part... that connects...the head to... the... body... I'm gonna go to sleep now..." he said as he collapse on the floor and began snoring.

Everyone stares at him for minute when Big Taka spoke, "By the way, I win, he ran straight to a wall.'' he mentioned.

"No agreed with that bet, Big Taka!" Aoi argued.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy, Training Area**

Meanwhile at ZeroTopia at the AWA Academy, we go the training area. Here we see a group of teens facing off each other in a battle royale with a few onlookers at the audience area.

Among those onlookers is Azuki Shinatsu whom watches the battle royale with pure interest.

"Yo, Azuki-chan!" a girl greeted as she walks towards Azuki. The girl has an ample cleavage, has a waist-length strawberry blonde hair and has green eyes. She wears a red plaid skirt and a yellow sweater vest with a white collared shirt underneath, white socks and a pair of brown loafers. This is Hakufu Sonsaku.

Azuki grimaced, "Hakufu! I told you to stop calling me like that!" she reprimanded, "The "chan" suffix doesn't really suit me!" she claimed.

Hakufu raised an eyebrow, "You think so?'' she asked before shrugging her shoulders, "Oh well." she said, "So... is this fight getting you all excited?'' she asked with a grin.

Azuki let's out a smirk, "It got my blood pumping to be precise." she replied with a clenched fist.

At the fighting area, we see Erza Scarlet in her Clear Heart Clothing. But instead using a sword, Erza is using a Toyako Bokuto(a bokuto used by Gintoki) as she faces Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Arisa Narumi, Black Star, a young woman and a young man.

Arisa was the first to charge at Erza, the pinkhead brought down her scythe but Erza blocks it. Arisa tried to pressure her attack by increasing her strength but Erza easily pushes her weapon aside before delivering a fast kick on her gut which sends Arisa crashing to the sides.

Natsu then charges towards her from the right side, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he roared as he ignited his fist with flames.

Gray then charges at her from the left side, "Ice-Make... Battel Axe!" he yelled as he created an axe out of ice.

Erza stood still as they charges at her and when they got closer, Erza ducks down at the last which results of Natsu and Gray hitting each other with their respective attack, Erza then stood up and grabs both of their heads and bashed them together, dazing the boys. Erza then swung her bokuto that hits Gray whom hits Natsu, sending the boys flying and crashing to the sides.

"You got in the way, Burned Brain!" Gray shouted.

"YOU got in the way, Ice Princess!" Natsu argued.

Erza looks at them with a dry look, "Idiots... will they ever learn." she grumbled.

Erza noticed a shadow looming over her, she look up to see Black Star about to attack her from above, "YAHOO! TAKE THIS!" the blue-haired ninja cheered as he throws a chained sickle towards her.

Erza then easily caught his weapon which then wrapped around her right hand and with all her strength, she pulls Black Star down towards her and delivers a clothesline right at his neck, turning Black Star inside out before crashing to the floor.

His weapon, by the way, was thrown to the sides which then transforms into Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, "Black Star!" Tsubaki called out, "You got disarmed again!" she pointed out.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Black Star grumbled as he lays down on the floor, "OW!" he yelped when Erza steps on his stomach, Black Star in panic, grabs the closest object that he can use, "Ah! Protect me cone!" he cried as he blocks himself with a traffic cone.

Erza then swung her bokuto like golf club at Black Star which sends him flying and crashing towards Natsu and Gray, toppling over them.

"Hey, watch it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You watch it!" Black Star exclaimed back.

Arisa looks at them disbelief, "You idiots! Let me show you guys, how it's done!" she stated. As she turn around and to her surprise, Erza was in front of her, Erza then swung her bokuto which sends Arisa flying and crashing towards the boys.

"Nice presentation, Arisa." Gray said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Arisa grumbled.

Tsubaki then walks towards them, "Everyone look." she called pointing her finger forward.

Everyone looks at the direction that she's pointing and saw a young woman charging towards Erza with another bokuto in hand. The young woman is slim, large-busted, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back and has dark eyes. She wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, she wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. She also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. This is Kagura Mikazuchi.

Kagura brought down her bokuto but Erza blocks it, the two then locked swords as they try to push each other.

"Think you can defeat me alone?" Erza asked with a smile.

Kagura smiles back, "I'm not alone though." she replied.

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEE! a loud booming voice shouted.

Erza turns to her left to see a young man charging towards her. The young man has a tanned skin tone, has gray eyes and white hair along with a bandage on his nose. He wears an open red track jacket, red sweatpants, brown boots and his hands are wrapped with white tapes. This is Ryohei Sasagawa.

"TAKE THIS TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!" Ryohei bellowed as he threw a punch towards Erza.

Erza immediately pushes Kagura away and tried to block Ryohei's attack but too late, his first connected to her face, sending her flying a few inches away from them. Despite getting hit, Erza landed on her feet and skidded to a stop, she looks at them with a smile.

"That punch was really good, Ryohei." Kagura complimented with a smile.

Ryohei raised his fists in the air, "I'M ALL FIRED UP TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!" he yelled in excitement.

Erza let's out a small laugh, "Interesting, team-up." she said, "Way better than Natsu and Gray does." she said.

Back at the audience area, Azuki can't help but watch in awe, "Sugoi. Out of everyone, he's the only one who managed to land a clean strike on her." she stated.

"Well... Sasagawa did gained "THAT" ability, after all." Hakufu replied.

Azuki let's out another grin, "This place has a lot strong fighters. Can't wait to take them on myself." she said.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

Back at the Uzumaki Villa, we go to the park and here we see Ryuuko Matoi sitting on a bench while staring at the clouds.

Ryuuko then let's out a sigh, "Men... I'm so bored." she muttered.

"Hey, Ryuuko!" a voice called.

Ryuuko turns around and saw Mikoto Misaka and Tsukino Usagi walking towards her, "Sup, you two." she greeted.

"Mako is not with you?'' Tsukino asked.

Ryuuko looks away, "She went on a date with Gamagoori, so I'm by myself right now." she replied.

Mikoto then sat right next to her, "So that's why you look bummed out.'' she commented.

"Are you bored? Don't have anyone else to hangout with?'' Tsukino pointed out.

Ryuuko let's out a sigh, "What you said is basically what I am, right now." she replied.

"If you're that bored then why don't go and hangout with Kenji Kazama." Mikoto suggested, "Yeah. That'll ease your boredom." she said with a grin.

Ryuuko turns to her with a dry look, "Ya think that's easy?" she asked, "Look! You know I have a massive crush on him! I can't help but feel nervous when he's around!" she stated.

"When did you start getting all nervous around him?" Mikoto asked indecorously.

Ryuuko groans, "Ever since I shared a room with back at the Harle Hotel.'' she replied.

"Well don't get nervous or start getting shy around him. Just be straight forward like you used to." Tsukino advised, "Besides... if you kept holding back, the other girls might go after him first." she said, "For example, Funabori and Roka, especially the latter whom is more open about her feelings." she stated.

"Let's not forget Takao, Tama Sakai, Hata Takafudou and Koushou." Mikoto counted, "And oh! That new girl Mystery Mint? I think she has the hots for Kenji." she added.

Ryuuko let's out another sigh as she hung her head down, "Why there are so many competitions...'' she muttered in frustration.

"Competitions? What for?'' a new voice asked.

"What for? My crush, of course!" Ryuuko replied in anguish. Then her eyes widen and her head perks up, "Wait a minute?!" she exclaimed, "Who ask that?'' she asked.

"Uh... her." Mikoto replied pointing a finger behind her.

Ryuuko turns around to see a tall young woman standing behind her. The young woman has a slender figure and a rather large bust, she has a thigh-length black hair and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white blazer jacket over a white dress shirt with a black necktie, white skirt and white thigh-high boots. This is Satsuki Kiryuin, the older sister of Ryuuko.

"Gwaaak!" Ryuuko gasped in shock, "O-O-Oneechan! W-W-What are you doing here?!" she squawked.

"I was just walking when I saw the three of you." Satsuki replied a she sat down next to her, "Now... what is this that I heard? You had crush! You had a crush on someone and you never told me!" she exclaimed.

"What the?! Why do you sound like an overprotective older sister?!" Ryuuko exclaimed.

"Because I AM an overprotective older sister!" Satsuki replied.

"Good Lord! When did your character changed?!" Ryuuko shouted in shock. She then turns her head to her companions, "Girls, help!" she called.

"I forgot that I was going to meet Mamoru-san today! I need to get going!" Tsukino said as she skips away.

"Meet him?! Your boyfriend is in America right now, Tsukino!" Ryuuko retorted.

"I forgot that the Power Plant needs me at work ASAP." Mikoto said as she walks away.

"Work? If I know, you don't work at any Power Plant! Knowing your powers, no Power Plant executives would hire you?!" Ryuuko retorted again.

As the two abandons Ryuuko, Satsuki suddenly grabs her sister by the shoulders, "Now tell me! Who is the person you're having a crush on?!" she demanded.

"Give me a fricking break!" Ryuuko cried.

After that, Ryuuko and Satsuki met Kenji Kazama and the morons in a bowling alley. Guess what? Satsuki has approved of Kenji, much to Ryuuko's embarrassment.

On the bright side, Ryuuko gets to hangout with Kenji while they play bowling.

 **And that's that! Woo! Yeah! That was fun! Did ya all enjoy that? I sure do! Writing random moments in one chapter is really fun especially if it's a parody.**

 **This are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Cana Alberona and Kagura Mikazuchi are from Fairy Tail**

 **Nagisa Shirai from Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch**

 **Jake Long from American Dragon: Jake Long**

 **Hidenori Tabata and Mitsuo are from the Daily Lives of High School Boys**

 **Hakufu Sonsaku from Ikki Tousen**

 **Ryohei Sasagawa from Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill la Kill**

 **Next chapter... I'll be doing another chapter with random moments, so please look forward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	23. Welcome to Class 3, Ya Maggots!

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Supposedly in this chapter, I am going to write another chapter with random moments but a friend of mine pointed out that I haven't been introducing a new class roster, and I realized that he was right. So far, I have introduced Class 1, 2, 12 & 23 (the latter two whom roster is still incomplete), so in this chapter, I decided to finally introduce Class 3!**

 **And without further ado, let's go meet Class 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

It was another fine day at ZeroTopia as we go to the AWA Academy, it's still a bit early so there ain't much student around the place. Inside the orange building, we see a young woman walking in the hallways carrying several boons and a small binder.

The young woman has a long red hair that reaches down her waist, styled normally with a single strand of her bangs braided, as well as the sides of her hair pulled back and held together with a small basic clip. She wears a dark beret, a white collared blouse, black jacket, plaid skirt, black thigh-high socks, and penny loafers. This is Lilith Asami, a teacher from the Royal Biblia Academy and is the Class Adviser of Class 3.

Lilith let's out a sigh, "I just can't keep up with those two." she muttered stressfully as she refers to a silver-haired professor-posing samurai and a silver-eyed huntress at the faculty. Lilith is by far, the second youngest member of the faculty with Negi Springfield being the youngest, she has a hard time blending with the adults especially the aforementioned silver-haired professor-posing samurai and the silver-eyed huntress. So she mostly hangs out with the students, mostly with Class 3.

"Lilith-sensei!" a voice called.

Lilith turns around and saw three young women walking towards her. These are Minna-Dietlende Wilcke, Gertrud Barkhorn and another girl. The third girl has a short blonde hair and has blue eyes. She wears a dark-brown jacket over dark-green dress shirt, black skirt and dark-brown boots. This is Erica Hartmann, a good friend of Yoshika Miyafuji.

Lilith greeted them with a smile, "Good morning, you three." she greeted, "You seem to be early...'' she pointed out before looking at Erica, "... especially you, Miss Hartmann." she said.

Erica let's out a sigh, "I wasn't suppose to wake up early but Trudy forced me to.'' she muttered.

Gertrud crosses her arms, "It's for your own good, Hartmann! We can't have you acting like a sloth forever.'' she stated with authority making Erica pout.

Minna let's out a nervous chuckle, "Trudy... I know you want to keep Erica in line but I suggest that you find another to wake her up." she said, "Tenten would really like to appreciated that.'' she added.

Gertrud flinched. Tenten, Gertrud and Erica's roommate, got mad at them this morning after Gertrud forced Erica awake by blaring a loud alarm clock right next to Erica's ear, waking her up instantly and to her blunder, she woke up Tenten as well. Tenten, who just came back at the dorm last night after being in a mission for three days, she was given a time-off from class to rest for the day, Tenten is tired and needed rest and their antics made it worse for her, so it's understandable why she is mad at them.

Gertrud let's out a sigh, "Uhh... I still need to apologize to Tenten for waking her up." she said.

"What about me?" Erica asked as Gertrud gave her a dry look, "Nevermind." she said with a pout.

Lilith smiles at them, "Well then... shall we head to class?'' she requested.

Minna nodded, "Hai." she replied.

The four girls then enters a transporter pod which easily transferred them right in front of the room of Class 3. The four girls entered the room to see twelve people gathered inside which includes Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Gohan Son, Takeshi Yamamoto, Allen Walker, six more girls and another boy.

The first girl is a petite, slender young woman with short light blue-gray hair and a single horn. She wears a white collared dress shirt worn with a dark blazer jacket with the school emblem, and a plaid mini-skirt. She also sports a plaid cravat bowtie, black knee-length socks, and loafers. On her left ring finger, she wears a simple band ring. This is Arin Kannazuki.

The second girl has a short yet slender build, with long brown hair which she commonly wears in a high pony tail held together with a shuriken-shaped hair ornament. Additionally, her bangs are usually parted to one side, mostly covering her left eye. She wears a long white scarf with tassels, a vest over a white long sleeve shirt with a plaid bow tie in a butterfly knot. On her lower half, she wears a plaid mini-skirt, brown loafers, a black sock that covers her right calve, and a black leg warmer that conceals above her left knee. She also has two leg bands, with the right band worn higher than the left, which is put on the leg warmer and around her knee. This is Levi Kazama, a shocking relative to Kenji Kazama.

The third girl is a short, slender girl with long blond hair. Her hairstyle is mostly short all around with her bangs swept to both sides, along with twin ahoges on top of her head. A portion of the back is grown much longer, reaching all the way to her legs. Lastly, she has a small red ribbon tied to the right side of her hair. She wears a white collared dress shirt worn under a dark blazer jacket with the school symbol under the right breast, and a plaid ribbon tied in a cravat knot around her neck. Additionally, she wears a plaid mini-skirt, black dress socks, and brown penny loafers. This is Mira Yamana.

The fourth girl is a tall, long-legged, slender young woman who is almost always smiling due to her cheerful and friendly nature. She has a modest bust and long dark hair that covers her entire back. On the right side of her head, a small red ribbon is tied to several strands of her hair. She wears a white long sleeved button-up shirt that exposes her cleavage, stomach and navel, a long dark skirt with double slits revealing the both sides of her legs and a pair of dark slip-on shoes. This is Akio Fudou.

The fifth girl is a well endowed young woman with shoulder length grey-white hair with a single ahoge. She has yellow eyes with cross-shaped pupils that can change color. Her hair is tied into pigtails held together with pink ribbons, along with three pink heart-shaped hair clips on her bangs. She wears a white collared shirt worn under a dark blazer jacket with cuffs and the school insignia on the left breast pocket. The lower half includes a plaid mini skirt, black dress socks, and brown loafers. This is Yui Kurata.

The sixth girl has a long blonde hair tied in pigtails and has purple eyes. She wears a dark blazer jacket over a while collared shirt, plaid mini skirt, black socks and brown loafers. She also has a round glasses on top of her head. This is Selina Sherlock.

The boy is a slender young man, with shaggy cut dark hair, and bright red eyes. He wears a white dress shirt, black t-shirt underneath, penny loafers, dark suit jacket with the school symbol on the breast pocket, and pants. However, he now includes a vest over the dress shirt and a red tie. He wears the dress shirt top button unbuttoned and untucked with the tie loosened. In casual attire, he wears a looser variation of his school attire. He also usually wears a grimoires in the fashion of a necklace or tied around his hand. This is Arata Kasuga, a Demon Lord Candidate.

Takeshi is having a conversation with Allen and Gohan at the upper parts of the desks.

"Have you guys tried this new cereal?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah. It taste pretty good." Allen replied.

"Is that the one with a leprechaun on it's box cover?'' Gohan asked.

Three desks below them, we see Kirito and Asuna sitting next to each other, with the former checking some games on his tablet while the latter reading a book that says "100 Signs that your Boyfriend is Cheating on you".

Asuna then shuts her book closed catching Kirito's attention, "Uhh... Asuna... something the matter?'' he asked.

Asuna turns to him with a mild-glare and narrowed eyes, "Kirito-kun, I heard from Klein and Tatsumi that you met with Alicia Rue at Hal's Tavern." she stated, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked in suspicion.

Kirito began to sweat, "Umm... nothing much... just a little get-together..." he replied nervously.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." Asuna said as she stares intensely at Kirito.

Lilith, Minna, Gertrud and Erica then enters the room, "Good morning, everyone." Lilith greeted.

Mira then turns to her, "Good morning, Lilith-sensei." she greeted back.

"You here again early." Arata pointed out, "Still not used with your fellow faculty members?'' he asked.

Lilith let's out a sigh as Minna, Gertrud and Erica got onto their seats, "The people there are too much for me." she admitted, "Especially Sakata-sensei and Rose-sensei... those two are too rowdy." she stated.

"They seem like nice people." Akio pointed out, "You'll get used to them if you try to get to know them better." she said.

"I guess." Lilith replied.

Yui then jumps on Arata's back with her face close to his, "Huh... is that the reason why she hangs out with us during breaks." she mused.

Mira then turns to Levi, "By the way, I heard that the headmaster plans on removing your cousin from the AWA Rookie Ranks.'' she stated, "Is that true?" she asked.

Levi let's out a smirk, "Yeah, Kenji-kun just recently learned all six moves of THAT power." she explained, "At this point on, he can definitely take on Akio on a one-on-one battle." she claimed.

Akio smashed her fist together, "I'm on board on facing him one-on-one.'' she said with a grin.

Arin let's a hum, "Hmm... THAT power that he gain..." she mused, "... I wonder if my husband can learn it to.'' she wondered.

"Me?'' Arata asked.

"Better not." Selina replied, "Arata-san is already powerful as he is. If he learns THAT power, then he'll be unstoppable." she stated.

"Well, I for one, would love to learn THAT power." Arata admitted, "Just imagined what I can do with it! It's gonna be awesome!" he said with a grin.

Yui nodded vigorously, "Yeah! That be so cool!" she cheered.

"I don't know..." Lilith spoke, "... just thinking about it gives the chills." she said.

"My thoughts exactly." Mira replied in agreement.

Then a young man enters the room. The young man has bored brown eyes, he has a shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and a small goatee. He wears a green-lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles over a black long-sleeve shirt and the plate of his forehead protector sewn into his left sleeve, brown pants and calf-length dark-blue sandals. This is Shikamaru Nara, a good friend of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sup." Shikamaru greeted in a lazy tone as he walks towards Minna and the others.

Minna turns to him, "Ah, good morning, Shikamaru-san.'' she greeted, "By the way, Kurokami-san just announced that the Class Representatives and Vice-Class Representatives from each class are having a meeting after school hours. So, the two of us are obliged to attend." she explained.

"Again?" Shikamaru said in surprise as he let's out a sigh, "This is so troublesome." he grumbled as he rubs the back of his head.

"Don't complain, Nara! It's your duty as Vice Class Representative to attend this meeting." Gertrud said sternly, "Geez... you sound just like Hartmann." she claimed.

Erica let's out a giggle, "Hihi! I don't mind getting compared to him. In fact, I wouldn't mind forming a lazy club with him." she admitted.

"That's too troublesome, so I'll pass." Shikamaru replied with a blank look.

Then two persons entered the room, a young girl and a tall man to be exact, the latter's body is made up of bones. The young girl has a porcelain-white skin and long, wavy, grayish-violet hair, and has purple eyes. She wears a black school uniform, white skirt with red horizontal line, white socks and black shoes. This is Tomoyo Daidouji, the best friend of Sakura Kinomoto.

The tall man made of skeletal body has a black afro hair. He wears a a dark magenta long-coat with an upturned collar in addition to yellow pants and brown shoes. This is Brook, a member of the Strawhat Pirates.

"Good morning everyone." Tomoyo greeted with a bright smile.

"Yohohohoho! Such a beautiful morning that glimmers before my eyes!" Brook cheered, "But I have no eyes! Skull jokes! Yohohohoho!" he said with a hearty laughter making Tomoyo giggle.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-san, Brook-san." Lilith greeted back.

"Hey you two." Akio called, "I watched the video of the two of you having a musical duet at MyBuddies." she said, "I must say that was really good.'' she praised.

"Yeah! You two are great!" Yui cheered.

Tomoyo let's out a chuckle, "Thank you very much, I'm glad that you enjoyed our performance." she said with a smile.

"Yohohohoho! Your praise flatters me!" Brook replied as he rubs the back of his head bashfully, "May I see your panties then?'' he asked.

"Brook-san!" Lilith yelled, "Would you please stop asking girls that kind of question?!" she scolded.

"Yohohohoho! My apologies." Brook replied.

Then two young women enters the room. The first one has a brown eyes and long, wavy waist-length, burnt orange hair, and she has a slender yet curvaceous figure with a large bust. She wears a light-brown school uniform over a white dress shirt with red ribbon tie, light-brown skirt, white thigh-high socks and brown shoes. This is Orihime Inoue, Ichigo Kurosaki's girlfriend.

The second young women has a slim figure, a long orange wavy hair and has brown eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with the word "HEAT" on it in red letters with a picture of candy below it, teal and white striped shorts, and her high-heeled sandals. This is Nami, another member of the Strawhat Pirates.

"Good morning everyone." Orihime greeted with a smile.

"Yohohoho! Good morning, Inoue-san. Good morning, Nami-san." Brook greeted back.

"Morning, Brook." Nami greeted, "You seem cheerful... something happened?'' she asked.

"We were just talking about Tomoyo-chan and Brook's musical duet." Arata replied.

Orihime gasps in delight, "Oh that! I was there with Ichigo-kun at that time! It was a beautiful performance." she praised.

"Thank you very much." Tomoyo said with a bow.

Nami then let's a hum, "Hmm... I totally forgot that Brook is part of the Music Club.'' she admitted, "Any more of this musical duets?'' she asked.

"Yohohoho! Actually, Tomoyo-chan and I came up with a much better idea." Brook claimed.

"The entire music club plans on doing a musical concert sometime later, so it's not just Brook and I that are going to perform." Tomoyo explained with a smile.

"Really? Then I look forward for it." Orihime said in excitement.

"Is the Light Music Club going to be part of that, too?" Arata asked.

"Yohohoho! No, as much as I love rock music, this musical concert will only feature classical music." Brook explained as Arata nodded in understanding.

Then two boys enters the room with one of them carrying the other by his shoulders. The first boy, the one carrying the other boy, has a blood-red spiked hair, ruby-red eyes and a peach-colored skin tone. He wears a white button-up shirt over a red shirt and tennis-shoes. This is Daisuke Niwa.

The second boy, the one getting carried by Daisuke, has a messy, navy blue hair and blue eyes, he has a slightly-pointy ears and long black tail. He wears a dark-blue open uniform jacket over a white dress shirt with a pint-striped neck tie, dark pants with a chain-wallet and red boots. This is Rin Okumura.

"Good morning, everyone." Daisuke greeted as he drags Rin towards everyone.

"Good morni - what the heck happened to Okumura-san?!" Lilith exclaimed in shock.

"I... got hit... by a car...'' Rin replied weakly despite the grin on his face.

"What happened and for what reason you got hit by a car?" Mira asked in concern.

Daisuke gave them a blank look, "Rin-san was skipping merrily in the middle of the streets like an idiot when he got hit by a limousine." he explained, _"A limousine owned by Mephisto Pheles.''_ he thought, "So basically, it's Rin's fault that he got hit by a car.'' he replied bluntly.

"Oi! Don't say it like that!" Rin squawked.

Lilith let's out a sigh, "Okumura-san... this is the fifth time this month that you got hit by vehicle. Haven't you learn a thing by now?" she scolded, "And if Rin's hurt, why didn't you take him to the infirmary?" she asked.

"I told him that but he insisted that he is fine." Daisuke replied.

"Because I really AM fine! It doesn't even hurt!" Rin insisted. Daisuke rolled his eyes and casually drops Rin to the floor with a loud thud, "OUCH! MY SIDES!" he cried.

"You were saying?" Daisuke asked.

Orihime then kneels down next to Rin, "Here let me heal you.'' she said activating her ability as a yellow light shines over Rin's body.

"Good thing, Orihime is here." Nami spoke, "Her ability comes in handy at times like this.'' she stated.

Then a pair of young men enters the room. The first one has a spiky, light-brown hair styled in an undercut and has intense brown eyes. He wears a dark-blue blazer jacket over a white collared shirt, black trousers and white sneakers. This is Jean Kirstein.

The second young man is tall with a muscular build and broad shoulders, has a thick reddish-orange hair styled in a short pompadour, and has black eyes. He wears a blue jumpsuit uniform, blue baggy pants and black shoes. This is Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Dude! I'm serious! I saw Jirou the other day, he was super fast as FUCK!" Jean claimed.

"Jean... I think you're just hallucinating." Kazuma replied, "I know Jirou, I know he's fast... but he is no, Kid Flash.'' he stated.

"I'm really, really serious! Go ask everybody else!" Jean said. He then saw Orihime healing Rin on the floor, "Yo... what happened here?'' he asked.

"Rin got hit by a limousine, Orihime-san is healing him, right now." Minna replied.

"Again?" Jean squawked, "I'm surprised that Rin is still alive!" he exclaimed, "Then again... Rin was hit by a dump truck last week, so him surviving after getting hit by a limousine isn't much of a surprise.'' he stated.

"Perks of being an Iron Woobie." Arata commented.

"Fuck you guys." Rin grumbled in annoyance.

Jean shrugs shoulders, "Well... whatever. Now where was I... oh, right! I'm serious, Kazuma! Jirou was fucking running in extreme speed!" he said.

"Jean would you let it go! Jirou doesn't have the ability to run that fast!" Kazuma argued as the two walks towards Takeshi, Allen and Gohan.

After healing Rin, Daisuke and Shikamaru helps him up to his desk, much to his dismay since he insisted that he can do it on his own. At the same time, a tall man in his late thirties enters the room. The man has a dark complexion and has red eyes, the man is fairly tall with a muscular build and his hair is shaved close on the back and sides, leaving a silver-colored crown on top. He wears a yellow hoodie jacket over a black tight shirt, dark-blue pants and brown shoes. His most noticeable trait is the large x-shaped scar which stretches across his forehead and down over his eyes into his upper cheekbones. This is Scar.

"Good morning everyone." Scar greeted in a deep voice. His sudden appearance surprises everyone, Scar is one the adult students that has the liberty to not attend class but would go on mission instead. And ever since the start of school, Scar only once attended class and would later go on with missions. So, seeing him right now in class really takes everyone aback.

"Scar-san... your attending class today?" Lilith asked in shock.

Scar nodded, "I don't have any missions today and all of my comrades are busy at the moment." he stated, "Might as well attend this class for nice change of phase and get to know all you well at the same time." he said with a small smile.

Lilith smiles back, "Well then, I hope we get along well, Scar-san.'' she said.

Scar nodded, "Likewise." he replied as he walks towards Takeshi and the others, whom are more than happy to have a conversation with him.

Then two persons, a boy and a girl to be exact, enters the room. The boy has a black hair and blue eyes. He wears a beanie, shorts with a holster of throwing darts, and an overcoat with a black undershirt and a zipper. He also wears boots with white socks. This is Yukiteru Amano.

The girl has pink eyes and long pink hair styled in pigtails, two hanging as frontal locks featuring a pair of red bows, and the back pigtails left bare. Her wears a blue shirt with a ribbon on her chest accompanied by a blue skirt with high socks and red shoes. This is Yuno Gasai.

"Everyone, good morning." Yuno greeted with a big smile.

"E-E-E-Everyone... g-g-g-good m-m-m-morning...'' Yukiteru greeted with a stuttering voice and a horrified face.

Everyone noticed Yukiteru's terrified expression and immediately realized what made him scared... the girl behind him. Everyone are aware that Yuno Gasai is a serial-killer and crazed & obsessed lover & stalker of Yukiteru. And with a girl like that, can you blame Yukiteru for being scared. So far, Yuno hasn't done a thing that would send her to Impel Down but everyone are ready to take her down the moment she snaps.

"Good morning, you two." Lilith replied, "I hope the two of you have a great day in this class." she stated.

Yuno gave her a smile, "Thank you.'' she replied. As Yuno turns around her face morphs into a blank expression with her eyes shrunken in a dot as she and Yukiteru walks towards the highest desks.

"I don't really like that girl." Erica muttered, "She is creepy as fuck.'' she stated.

Gertrud crosses her arms, "I feel the same." she replied.

"Such a troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbled.

After that, everyone decided to ignore the two as everyone went on a conversation to themselves. After an hour, the first bell rang indicating that classes are about to start as everyone went to their designated seats.

"There's the first bell." Lilith announced, "Is everyone already in here?'' she asked while looking around.

"We're one student short." Kazuma pointed out.

"Who?'' Lilith asked.

"Five word." Allen spoke, "Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast." he said.

And immediately, everyone realized the missing student in their class as Shikamaru facepalmed, "That idiot. What the fuck is he doing?" he grumbled.

Before anyone could speak, a young man came in running the door. The young man has a black bowl-cut style hair, dark round eyes and a bushy eyebrows. He wears a green jumpsuit underneath a dark-green flak jacket, along with an orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers. This is Rock Lee.

"YOOOUUUTTTTTHHHH!" Lee shouted triumphantly as the second bell rang.

"Woah... right in time." Takeshi mused.

Lee stood straight as he turns his attention to Lilith, "Lilith-sensei! My apologies for almost being late! I was training so much that I got carried away that I've lost time!" he explained with such energy.

Lilith sweatdrop, "It's fine, Lee-san. At least you made it in time for class but please don't make a habit of it." she advised.

Lee gave her a salute, "Yes, Ma'am!" he replied as he ran to his seat.

Lilith let's out a sigh before smiling, "Well then...'' she said as she walks in front of her desk, "... let's all start on today's lesson." she announced.

 **And that's that! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter and hope that you all like the introduction of Class 3!**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Lilith Asami, Arata Kasuga, Arin Kannazuki, Levi Kazama, Mira Yamana, Akio Fudou, Yui Kurata and Selina Sherlock from Trinity Seven**

 **Shikamaru Nara and Rock Lee from the Naruto series**

 **Tomoyo Daidouji from Card Captor Sakura**

 **Brook and Nami from One Piece**

 **Orihime Inoue from Bleach**

 **Rin Okumura from Ao no Excorsist**

 **Daisuke Niwa from DNAngel**

 **Scar from Full Metal Alchemist**

 **Jean Kirstein from Attack on Titans**

 **Kazuma Kuwabara from Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Erica Hartmann from Strike Witches**

 **Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki**

 **-OMAKE-**

At Normal Earth, we go to the local wood shop where Oohori is working. Inside the shop, we see Oohori hammering a table while Chisato Shion and Haruka Kanade watches him work.

Oohori then spoke, "You know... I had to admit that I'm young, wild and perverted.'' he admitted as the two girls listened to him, "And I can be super curious at times. But it never once crosses my mind to try drugs." he stated, "Those classmates of mine from Journ Class, they would smoke weed for creative writing." he said, "Me, on the other hand, I don't need to get high to be a creative writer.'' he claimed.

Shinpachi Shimura then enters the wood shop via backdoor, "You don't really need drugs to get high, Oohori." he claimed, "Just bend down for a couple of seconds and you're going to see Disneyland." he said with a grin.

Oohori gave him a blank look as he lifted his hammer, "Why don't come here close to me and you're going to see the entire Milky Way." he said.

 **And that's the omake! Really been a while since I wrote an omake and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Next chapter... will be random moments again. And after that, I'm doing another Mission Fic. Of what? Stay tuned.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	24. When Things Goes Random, We're Doom! 2

**And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that the previous chapter was well-received especially the addition of Scar, Yuno Gasai and the Trinity Seven. In this chapter, I'll be doing another random moments which parodies other medias. But before that, I want to answer one review that somewhat got into my nerves.**

 **bloodred2002 - so you want me to add Little Witch Academia in the story because it's one of my favorites, huh? Well let me tell you something. Just because it's one of my favorite doesn't mean I'll be adding them right off that bat! I plan on writing a Mission Fic based on Little Witch Academia sometime in the future and I'm no hurry to do that. I just go with the flow and I just enjoy what I want to write. So if you wanna suggest something try make sure that it doesn't sound like a demand and don't try using the 'because it's your favorite' trope as a reason.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Digital World 001-**

 **Mamemon Village, Mamemon Fortress**

In the Digital World at a village called Mamemon Village, we go to a large tower which is currently infiltrated by Duo Maxwell, Tsukuru Kaguku, a boy and a girl to search for the imprisoned Mamemons whom are kept at the highest section of the tower while invading AWA members are at the lowest.

The boy was tall with a dark hair with spiked ends. He has black, almond shaped eyes and very large teeth that usually dominate his grin. His elbows have the shape of cylindrical tape dispensers. He wears a black full body suit with white designs across his mid-torso. He has white bands around his waist and thighs and sports white boots with an orange trim. His sleeves end with a matching orange trim and he has two orange shoulder pads shaped like his elbows. He completes his outfit with a helmet similair to that used by motorcycle drivers. This is Hanta Sero.

The girl was small with a dark purple hair, purple eyes, and medium-sized firm buttocks. She wears a standard New Oshima Academy uniform, a purple scarf, and black thigh high socks, and black shoes. This is Rei Kuroki.

"I think we're going the wrong way." Duo claimed.

"How would you know?" Hanta asked indecorously, "You've never even been here before." he pointed out.

"You've never been here before, either." Duo retorted.

"Well, I'm not the one telling people they're going the wrong way." Hanta exclaimed.

"Shut up." Duo said.

"You shut up." Hanta replied.

"Both of you, shut-up!" Rei snapped, "You're argument will get us to nowhere!" she stated in irritation as Tsukuru checks on her tablet.

Hanta shook his head before speaking, "Tsukuru, what does that thing say? Where are they holding the Mamemons prisoner?" he asked.

Tsukuru then checks on her device that shows a long illuminated hallway, with several Mamemon icons next to the 'prison', "Says here section one thousand, one hundred fifty-seven." she replied.

"What section are we in now?" Rei asked.

The tablet pans out to show multiple rooms around their area, "Umm, section zero." Tsukuru replied.

"Aw, crap. That's like a million sections away!" Duo complained.

"We have to fight our way through this whole place? They'll be dead by then!" Hanta exclaimed.

"Maybe not. You see this?" Tsukuru pointed outas the camera spins quickly to show a holographic, circular tunnel, "It says that access tunnel cuts right into the mountain." she stated, "It looks like a pretty straight run... but it's loaded with guards." she added.

"How long is it?" Hanta asked.

"Uh... whoa, almost a kilometer." Tsukuru replied.

"So, our choice is, a bunch of small rooms filled with a ton of enemies, or one long room filled with a ton of enemies." Duo mused, "Or we could give up! I say we give up." he suggested.

Hanta takes the tablet from Tsukuru as she looks at Duo, and Hanta begins typing on it while Rei looks around for any hostiles, "Duo, we can't stop now! We're only in the first room!" Tsukuru pointed out.

"No, according to what _you_ said, we're not even in the first room! We're in room zero." Duo replied, "But it's okay, Tsukuru, we did our best. No one could possibly ask any more of us." he reasoned.

"I got an idea, Tsukuru..." Hanta called.

Hanta and Tsukuru can be heard secretly whispering a plan to each other while Duo watches them suspiciously, "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Duo asked, "That doesn't sound like surrendering." he pointed out, "Let me see." he said.

Duo approaches them, but Tsukuru raises a hand quickly to stop him. "Go away Duo, we're working here!" she said.

"Yeah, c'mon! Beat it!" Hanta followed.

Duo starts to walk over to a door, with a holographic lock, "Whatever. I don't wanna see anyways." he said, ''Oh look at me, I'm Tsukuru! I have a computer and I don't have to show it to anybody! I just got to push all the buttons!'' he said impersonating Tsukuru and while saying this, Duo randomly starts pushing buttons on the lock, and the door opens, revealing a room filled with Troopmons, who look up at him. "Ummm..." he said nervously.

"What is that noise?" Rei asked from off-screen.

"How do I shut this door?" Duo asked.

The Troopmons then picks up their weapons. The scene cuts to Tsukuru, Duo, Hanta and Rei running down the hall, and getting behind cover.

"Run!" Tsukuru cried.

"Aaaah!" Duo screamed in panic.

"Where the fuck did they come from!?" Tsukuru exclaimed.

Both Rei and Duo pulls out their guns and began firing at the Troopmons.

"WHAT THE Hell!" Hanta exclaimed.

"They're blocking our way to the access tunnel!" Tsukuru pointed out.

"AW, COME ON!" Hanta complained, "Tsukuru, rocket launcher, now!" he ordered.

"Comin' up!" Tsukuru complied as pulls out the Rocket Launcher.

Cuts to Duo, looking at her gun, "You're not gonna kill them all with that!" he pointed out in disbelief.

Hanta then placed a rope inside the Rocket Launcher's barrel, "We don't need to! This is a guided rocket!" he replied as Rei and Duo kept on firing at the grunts, "Aim for the tunnel, Tsukuru!" he instructed.

"I'm on it!" Tsukuru replied as steps out from his cover, with the Rocket Launcher, "Fire in the hole!" she shouted as she fires the rocket. It flies past the Troopmons and into the tunnel.

The pile of rope began to get shorter and shorter as it travels through the tunnel, "Alright. Use the map to guide me. Don't let me hit anything!" Hanta instructed as ties the rope around his waist, "And, you know, explode." he added nervously.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Duo exclaimed.

"I, uh, I'm suddenly having second thoughts." Hanta replied nervously.

"You had a first thought?" Duo asked.

"Yeah. Hey Duo? In case I forget to say it later: ow." Hanta said.

Suddenly, Hanta is pulled viciously away toward the access tunnel, hitting a Troopmon on the way, whilst screaming.

"Ha, ha, ha! Yes!" Duo cheered, "Finally a stupid plan where someone's gonna get killed and it's not me!" he claimed.

Cut to the access tunnel, where we see the rocket fly past, and Hanta close behind, still screaming. Cut back to Tsukuru, Duo and Rei, where a Troopmon is seen almost running out of ammo for his pistol.

"Oh my God, there's like a million of these things!" Duo exclaimed.

"Well, fuckin' shoot them, then!" Rei shouted.

A Gazimon is seen standing guard outside of the exit of the entrance tunnel. The rocket flies past it, with the Gazimon slowly looking at the rope. Hanta then exits the tunnel and smashes the Gazimon into the ground.

"Look out-! Ah-oww-ow!" Hanta screamed as the rocket continues to pull him.

Cut back to Tsukuru, who is seen guiding the rocket by using the launcher, whilst Hanta yells at them over the comms, "Hey, what are you guys doing back there!? Just guide the rocket! Stop goofing around!" he shouted.

The Troopmons finally run out of ammo, and drop the guns and began running towards the trio.

"Get em'!" one Troopmon shouted.

"Hoo-rah!" a second Troopmon cheered.

Duo looks at the approaching Troopmons, "Uh, Tsukuru? They're getting closer!" he pointed out nervously.

"Shut up, I need to concentrate!" Tsukuru exclaimed.

Then Troopmons launches themselves at Duo and Rei to the floor and began on pummeling then.

"Oww! Help! Get them off me!" Duo screamed.

"Help yourself, they aren't that tough!" Tsukuru replied. Suddenly, a Troopmoon punches Tsukuru right in the groin making her knees buckled in pain while dropping her tablet, "Ow! You shouldn't hit a girl there!" she cried.

Back to Hanta, "Whatever you're doing back there, stop doing it! Or do it straighter! Please!" he begged.

Back to Tsukuru as she tries to knock the Troopmons away with her Rocket Launcher, "Take that, you little bastards!" she shouted as a Troopmon dives on Tsukuru, knocking her down to the ground.

Cut to Hanta, as the rocket flies into a large tunnel that goes straight up, filled with Digimons. Two Gazimons watch as the rocket goes past them, and then Gazimon goes past them. The Gazimons and many other Digimon started shooting at Hanta.

"Uhh, okay guys?" Hanta called out as he fires his Quirk towards the Digimons, "Yeah, that's too high. Guys? That's too high, guys! Guys?!" he called out.

Cut briefly back to the others, a Troopmon is seen pummeling Tsukuru while three Troopmons gangs up on Rei catching her in two armbars and a boston crab. Meanwhile with Duo, a Troopmon is seen jumping up and down on him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Duo cried.

"Get some, bitch!" the Troopmon said.

Hanta is seen looking up at the top of the building, where he'll blast through, "Oh, man... this is gonna..." he says as the scene cuts to the outside of the base, right as Hanta blasts through the top, "HUUUUUUUURRRTTTTT!" he shouted.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

Meanwhile at Normal Earth as we go to one area with a huge waterfall, and at the top stands a gigantic oak tree. On the tree branches, we see Captain Planet and a girl sitting on it having a spectacular view of the skyline of the villa situated around the base of the waterfall.

The girl has a light, goldish-gray skin tone, a dark green waist-length spiky hair and has a grayish-green eyes. She wears a light-orange t-shirt with a leaf symbol, a reddish-brown skirt with tattered ends, green boots and a light-brown sunhat. This is Sweet Leaves.

"Woah! What a view." Captain said in awe.

"Mm-hmm." Sweet replied in agreement.

"Sandalwood is right." Captain started, "This place is really breathtaking! Worthy to be protected.'' he claimed with a smile.

"Mm-hmm." Sweet replied in agreement.

Then a soft wind blows by them, then across a field, through the overcast sky, and back then to the Villa. The wind blows through a cafe where we see Akane Ishikki, Danny Fenton and Ino Yamanaka hanging on one table at the veranda witch cakes and drinks while having a lively conversation.

Akane then brought out her tablet after receiving a message, "Hey! Tsukuru just posted a photo from their mission." she claimed. She looks at the photo and cringed, "Ouch... what the heck happened to them?'' she asked in confusion.

Ino and Danny then looks at the photo on Akane's tablet and both grimaced. In the photo, we see Tsukuru, Duo, Rei and Hanta posing together alongside the freed Mamemons as they took the picture. All four has bruises on their faces and their bodies has numerous scratches and wounds yet they kept a smile on their faces.

"Well... it's safe to say that their mission is a success.'' Ino stated, "But honestly... I expected this to happen with Duo and Tsukuru... but to Hanta and Rei..." she pointed out.

Danny took a sip of his smoothie, "That's what those two get for going on a mission with Duo and Tsukuru.'' he said, "Duo and Tsukuru is a combination that spells disaster. That's why I never go on a mission with them.'' he stated.

As the trio continues their conversation, we see Rolf Van Kelamis wheeling a wheelbarrow filled with bags of coffee down the sidewalk, he then walks past a basketball court where we see Mato Kuroi and Yuuna Akashi playing a game of basketball against each other, Rolf then went towards an intersection where we see a cafe, currently in renovation. Inside the still renovating cafe, we see Mami Tomoe, Hitomi Shizuki, Haruka Kanade, Fumikage Tokoyami, and a tall young man.

The young man is a very muscular person with rather full lips, dark eyes and brown, spiky hair. He wears a white t-shirt, black pants and white sneakers. This is Rikidou Satou.

Ever since moving to Normal Earth from Mitakihara, Mami has reunited with her revived parents and live alongside with them at the villa. Aside from attending AWA Academy and going through missions, Mami decided that she wants to open a cafe where she can fully utilize her talents in making sweets and tea. After a week, Mami found a vacant venue after Fate Testarossa Harlaown assisted her.

Today, Mami and others are finishing the renovation before they open it on the next day. Haruka is seen putting menu posters on the wall, Hitomi is seen placing mugs and cups on the shelves, Rikido is seen moving tables and Fumikage carries the chairs while Mami checks around the place.

Mami nodded in satisfaction, "Everything is looking good." she commented with a smile.

"Tomoe-san." Rikido called, "Where should I put this table?'' he asked.

Mami pointed to her right, "On the left side by the window." she instructed.

Rolf then enters the cafe, "Good day, she who's hair is shaped like a drill!" he greeted, "The son of shepherd has brought the bags of coffee.'' he said.

Mami smiles at him, "Thank you, Kelamis-san. You can place those bag of coffees in the storage area, I'll sort it with my father later." she instructed.

Rolf nodded, "Aye! Will do." he said as wheeled the wheelbarrow towards the storage area.

Fumikage walks towards her, "Excited?'' he asked.

Mami nodded, "Hai." she replied, "I've always dream to open a cake and tea shop and now it's finally coming true.'' she said with a smile.

Fumikage grins, "Dreams don't work unless you do." he stated, "And you did just that and tomorrow... you'll finally see it come to fruition.'' he said.

Mami's cheeks suddenly flushed, "Tokoyami-san...'' she muttered.

Meanwhile at the counter, we see Hitomi leaning towards Haruka, "Mami may not say it but it's pretty obvious that she has a crush on Tokoyami-san.'' she whispered.

Haruka nodded, "You can say that again." she replied.

Rikido then walks towards them carrying a box, "What are you girls talking about?'' he asked.

Rolf also walks towards them, "Rolf is confused with your whispering of words." he claimed as he scratches his head in confusion.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, we see Jet Siegel, Juugo Yama and Rex Salazar walking in the sidewalks after a day of work in a restoration shop. Jet then stops walking when he noticed a long stick on the concrete, he then picks it up with keen interest.

Suddenly Jet felt something from behind, he quickly turns around just in time to block Juugo's umbrella attack with the stick, "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he demanded before pushing the treasure hunter back.

And for some odd reason, Rex began to narrate, "And thus, Jet began his quest to become the strongest swordsman." he narrated.

"I'm not questing, and nothing's beginning!" Jet said as he walks away still holding the stick.

"Jet takes 5 damage." Rex said as he and Juugo follows him.

"But it is sure a nice stick." Jet commented holding it tightly.

"Jet takes 5 damage." Rex repeated as Jet raised the stick high, "Jet takes 5-" he said but was interrupted.

"Why have I been taking damage?!" Jet exclaimed angrily as he turns to them.

"Because you're not properly equipped." Rex replied casually.

"What? Are you saying I've been holding the blade of the sword all this time?!" Jet retorted, "You're so nitpicky!" he added.

"Hey you.'' Juugo cooly called with his arms crossed while leaning on a post, "Are you headed to the town out west?" he asked, "If so, take me with you.'' he requested.

"Who are you this time?!" Jet exclaimed in annoyance.

Juugo looks at her with a smirk, "I am Janno." he introduced himself, "I'm searching for a suitable human to become the demon lord and oppose to the other demon lords who are fighting for the possession of this world.'' he said ominously.

"Don't make up some grandiose backstory!" Jet retorted, "And what's up with the name?! Sounds so lame!" he exclaimed.

Juugo then began to walk pass them while singing, "Dararaaaaarraararararararararaaaarraaraaarararararrrraaararrraararararararararararararardandandandan~!" he stopped singing, "Janno joined your party.'' he said.

"Too long!" Jet yelled, "What was that music for?!" he asked indecorously.

"You know, it's that music that plays in RPGs when someone join your party-" Rex explained but was interrupted again.

"Don't explain!" Jet shouted back before sighing, "So... where are we going?'' he asked deciding to play along.

Juugo turns to him, "Isn't it obvious, scum? We're going to the King's castle first!" he replied as he walks ahead.

"He called me a scum! Just who is this guy?!" Jet exclaimed as he follows him.

"My name is Jaaaaannnnnoooooo!" Juugo replied with a smooth voice.

"Enough of that!" Jet said.

The two then turns in one corner to see Rex is ahead of them, "A monster appears." Rex said posing like a monster.

"What?!" Jet gasped as they stopped, "So... what should we do?'' he asked.

"We ignore it.'' Juugo answered bluntly.

"Ignore it!?" Jet repeated in disbelief.

The two then casually walks past Rex whom is still posing like a monster.

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped after taking another corner, "We have arrived. This is the castle.'' Juugo declared with a serious face.

Then in front of them was Rex still in the same pose as before, "Thank goodness you made it, heroes.'' he said.

"Why is everyone in the same pose?!" Jet exclaimed in bewilderment.

Juugo then got into a fighting pose, "So you're the mid-boss, huh.'' he said.

"He's not the mid-boss!" Jet shouted angrily.

"You've seen through my disguise! I am the mid-boss!" Rex admitted with a scary look.

"He is?!" Jet exclaimed in shock.

Juugo then suddenly chops Rex on the neck, "I'm finished!" he said as if it was nothing while falling down the ground.

"The plots moving too fast!" Jet yelled.

Juugo then got on one knee while pretending to pant heavily, "Somehow... we manage to defeat one of the two demon lords.'' he stated.

"Now he's the demon lord?! Just what the heck is wrong with this plot?!" Jet exclaimed angrily.

Rex then suddenly got up from the ground when he realized something, "Shit! I forgot my bag!" he exclaimed in panic.

Juugo then let's out a gasp of panic, "Did we leave them back there?!" he pointed out.

"I was wondering the two of you are not holding anything." Jet said with a tired look.

The trio then made a run back to where the two boys left their bags, "Let's go back!" Juugo shouted.

"Men, this sucks!" Rex exclaimed in annoyance as Jet drops the stick behind.

Later that day, we see Dan Mandel, Chris Pearson and Duncan Nelson walking in the same streets, Dan then noticed the stick on the ground he picks it up.

"One who possesses the ability to draw the legendary sword has finally appeared, I see." Chris said with a serious look.

"Thou art the hero." Duncan added.

Dan's eyes widen, "Seriously?'' he asked. He then swung the stick like a sword as he got into a battle stance, "Bring it on, demon lord!" he challenged.

Chris also got into a fighting pose, "Come, hero!" he challenged back.

"His weakness... is his heart.'' Duncan pointed out with his arms crossed.

Then Haruna Saotome walks past by the trio while holding her phone up before closing it. The trio stood still in silence for a couple of minutes, Dan then drops the stick as he hugs himself, Chris looks down while shoving his hands in his pockets while Duncan covers his face with both of his hands. The trio then walks away from embarrassment.

* * *

 **(Play Candy Line by Hitomi Takahashi)**

The song starts with a photo of Class 1's Door Template placed on top of a desk alongside a camera and a few Film stocks around it.

 _Guddomoonii Yurumuneji_

 _Kitsume ni Mawashichatte_

 _Ma ni Au wa Dasshu_

 _Shite Tobinore Kyandi Rain_

The scene then changes to a pinboard with numerous pictures. The camera then pans from left to right showing various pictures. The first photo shows Gintoki "Ginpachi-sensei" Sakata writing on the blackboard with an orange book in hand, the next photo shows Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi having trouble working on their assignments, the next photo shows Shimura Shinpachi with a bummed look as Oohori and Yuuki Asaba are seen behind him trading Idol cards, below that photo is another photo that shows Tsukuyomi trying to kiss Chizuru Tachibana whom has a horrified look, the next photo shows on a bird's eye view of students walking under the sakura trees and among those students are Akira Okouchi and Ako Izumi walking ahead and to their left we see Gingka Hagane, Jimmy and Edwin Horace Hill looking at their right with surprised looks, right next to is Madoka Kaname riding on Arcanine and to Madoka's right is Shinozaki riding a mini bike, behind them we see Red and Charizard walking together and behind the trainer and the Pokemon are Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy and Rarity giggling at Shinozaki.

 _Kyou mo Kurikaeshi Tadoritsuku Piiku_

 _Ippai no Fureebaa Souda Hitsuyou da_

The scene then cuts to another pinboard as it pans downwards showing various photos. The first photo shows Mato Kuroi looking at the camera with a smile as she stood by the window, the next photo shows Ibiki Morino standing in a middle of a tennis court and behind him is Jiriaya getting slap on the face by Dr. Shamal, the next photo shows Tomoyo Daidouji and Brook having a performance inside the Music Room, the next photo shows Kyou Fujibayashi doing a Boston Crab on Sakura Hagiwara in a wrestling match, the next photo shows Natsu Dragneel and Monkey D. Luffy holding up badminton rackets for a badminton game, the next photo shows Touma Kamijou, Ranma Saotome and Tatsumi Oga walking towards the screen.

 _Aa Shinjikitte Atashi wo Aishitakute_

 _Mou Daijoubutte Atashi ga Ittetatte_

The next scene cuts to another pinboard as it pans from right to left showing various photos. The first photo shows Tsukuyomi holding a needle like a knife, the next photo shows Asuna Kagurazaka looking at the camera with a thumbs-up with Setsuna Sakurazaki and Konoka Konoe standing behind her with a smile, the next photo shows of several students at the side of the riverbank and among those are Kenji Kazama walking ahead with Madoka Kaname riding on Arcanine following the orange-haired architect as Chizuru Tachibana is seen riding his motorbike with Tsukuyomi running behind him and behind her are Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie while Train Heartnet is seen napping on the grass. The next photo shows Gintoki Sakata, Summer Rose, Van Grants, Kakashi Hatake and Damascus standing in line, the next photo shows Chizuru Tachibana riding his motorbike on school grounds.

 _Kazaranai Anata ha Itsumo Matteiru_

 _Kegarenai Kawaranai Basho de Waratte_

The next scene cuts to another pinboard as it pans upwards showing various photos of what seems to be a school festival. The first photo shows Charizard and Red doing a comedy performance on stage, the next photo shows Chizuru Tachibana, Yuuki Asaba and Oohori doing a band performance on stage, the next photo shows Konata Izumi and Ai Roborovskii greeting people at the school's entrance, the next photo shows Eddy Skipper McGee cooking and selling barbecues on one stand, the next photo shows Dead Master inside a horror booth, the next photo shows everyone gathered around the bonfire on the school grounds at night.

 _Matte Kureteru_

The next scene cuts to another pinboard with a single photo of Gintoki Sakata blowing out a smoke from his cigarette.

 _Guddomoonii Yoreta Uookin Hayame ni Naoshichatte_

 _Ma ni Atta Girigiri da Tobinoru Kyandi Rain_

The next scene cuts to another pinboard as it pans from left to right showing various photos. The first photo shows Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel and Monkey D. Luffy having a game of basketball against Ichigo Kurosaki, Eren Yaeger and Edward Elrci, the next photo shows Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa Harloawn teaming up for a volleyball game, the next photo shows Chizuru Tachibana standing alone as he stares at the setting sun.

The last photo show a group photo of Gintoki Sakata and his students from Class 1 altogether as the music ends.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy, Headmaster's Office**

Meanwhile at the AWA Academy in ZeroTopia, we go to the Headmaster's Office in the Clock Tower. Inside, we see Lelouch Lamperogue signing some papers when his tablet let's out small sound that means he just got a message.

Lelouch checks on his tablet and reads the message. His eyes then narrowed, "C.C.!" he called getting C.C.'s attention whom is sitting on a couch, "Please call Sakata-san and have him inform Chizuru Tachibana that he'll be leading a new mission.'' he stated.

"Seems serious." C.C. pointed out.

Lelouch nodded, "Uchiha-san just inform me that several monsters, most presumably are from the Apostles, were spotted in the world he is currently on watch and needed back-up." he explained.

C.C. nodded, "I see.'' she said while picking up her phone.

"And while you're at it, have Sakata-san send Houki Shinonono here in my office, this mission is related to her.'' Lelouch added.

A few minutes later, Houki Shinonono arrives at the office, "You called for me, Headmaster Lelouch.'' she said.

Lelouch gave her a smile, "Good day, Miss Shinonono." he greeted, "I have a question for you.'' he claimed, "How long have you been gone from your world?'' he asked.

Houki was taken back by his question, "I... I lost count, sir...'' she replied.

"Miss Shinonono, I called you here today because I'm organizing another mission in another world and I want you to be part of it. And another reason why I called you here personally because this world is very familiar to you.'' Lelouch explained.

Houki's eyes then widens in realization, "Wait a minute... does that means...'' she trails.

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, Miss Shinonono, you're going home.'' he claimed with a smile.

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it as I'll be moving out from AWA Stories to another Mission Fic! And to where this time? Infinite Stratos! Something I've been wanting to write for quite some time now.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Hanta Sero and Rikidou Satou from My Hero Academia**

 **Rei Kuroki from Vividred Operation**

 **Troopmons and Gazimons from the Digimon franchise**

 **Sweet Leaves from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise**

 **That'll be it for AWA Stories for now and we now focus on All Worlds Alliance Missions - Infinite Stratos, so please look forward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	25. The Headless Cabbie

**A/N: Finally, I'm back with a new chapter of AWA Stories! Halloween is here and in this chapter, I'm bringing in the frights! Last year's Halloween tribute was well-liked and I'd like to do another one! This chapter is a parody of Hey! Arnold's Headless Cabbie Episode, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - I'm still debating if both Pascal and Earheart will make an appearance. Those ya mentioned from Negima, might make some appearance. And about the characters sharing the same voice actress, it just gave me an idea for future fics.**

 **doom2099 - it's Mina's Acid Quirk, it didn't melt the entire bomb but certain parts which render the bomb useless. For characters not from One Piece learning Haki, it's a mystery yet to be solve. For Autumn, you'll see. Doctor Doom might appear as a future big baddie, like he always has while Deadpool might appear as a future badass annoyance, and as for, Strider and Felicia, the answer is NamcoxCapcom. Saitama is indeed part of the AWA but is yet to debut, he is kept secret from the others for obvious reasons. Chikage Tachibana appeared in Rainbow Rocks, he and Chizuru had an off-screen fight. Taskmaster might appear sometimes later. I love Arcana Hearts, other AH characters will appear later on including Yoriko.**

 **Anyway, let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

It was a cool evening at Uzumaki Villa as we head towards the Orange Dormitory. Inside the room shared Chizuru Tachibana, Yuuki Asaba and Connie Springer, we see the aforementioned Chizuru and Yuuki along with Yuuta Asaba, Kenji Kazama and Oohori gathered around the room, with the lights out, having a nice boy's night which might end of them getting drunk as several cans of beers are seen next to each boys with three empty boxes of pizzas scattered in the center. Connie is nowhere to be seen as he is currently out having fun with Eren Yaeger and Armin Arlert in a bowling alley.

For some reason, the boys decided to share some scary stories, whether real or fake. Why? I don't know.

"... and with all hopes lost, she can only let out a loud cry as the goblin pulls her deeper into a cave, where it slaughters her for dinner.'' Yuuta finished his story, "The end.'' he claimed with a bow.

Kenji nodded, "Well... that was a nice story.'' he admitted taking a sip of his beer.

"Anyone wants to share another scary tale?'' Chizuru asked opening a bag of chips.

Oohori raised his hand, "I have one." he claimed.

"Okay, Oohori, fire it away.'' Yuuki replied.

Oohori let's out a cough before speaking, "This here yarn of a horror is about the ever-frightenin': Monkeycat. In the dingy laboratory of the despicable Dr. Mischief, there lived an old furry cat. One day, the cat snuck into the cage of a frisky monkey and got himself caught. Dr Mischief watched as the monkey and the cat began to fight. They became entangled together. And that's when the evil doctor got his big idea. He cut off the monkey's head and sewed on the cat's body and invented... Monkeycat!" he finished with a failed attempt to scare his friends, whom can only stare at him in disbelief.

"Monkeycat?'' Yuuta asked with raised eyebrow.

"Monkeycat!" Oohori exclaimed still failing to scare the guys.

"What's so scary about that?'' Yuuta asked indecorously.

"It's a banana-eatin', milk-drinkin' horror monster! Monkeycat!" Oohori explained when Chizuru threw a pillow on his face.

"That's not scary! That's stupid!" Chizuru exclaimed, "Even a five year old won't find it scary!" he pointed out, "All your story did is make me hungry!" he stated as he took another bite of a potato chip.

Yuuki let's out a yawn, "Well... we ate all the pizza." he pointed out, "I guess the only thing we can do is hit the sack.'' he suggested putting on his sleep mask before lying down his bed.

"Ugh, Yuuki? Is 6:30.'' Yuuta pointed out indecorously.

The younger Asaba twin took off his sleep mask, "Oh... right.'' he replied in realization.

"I had a scary story.'' Kenji claimed.

Chizuru then let's out a laugh, "Ha! Kenji Kazama, the professional buzzkill of our group, has scary story to tell us!" he exclaimed before laughing again followed by the others.

Kenji glares at them, "Ah, shut up, you son of a bitches! At least try and hear me out!" he complained.

"All right-y then! Let's hear it.'' Oohori declared.

Kenji then began to tell his scary story as the guys listen, "There was once a lonely Cabbie who gave rides through the park. One night, a mysterious woman stopped the Cabbie asking to help find her lost dog,a Scottish Terrier. She offered the Cabbie a scarf to help keep him warm. As they were going down the road, their surroundings started to get darker and foggier. Then the woman heard her dog barking, and told the cabbie to go faster. The dog then went through a tunnel, and the woman told the cabbie to follow it. After they went through the tunnel, a crazed man, who had a golden hook for an arm, attacked them. The crazed man almost got them, but then the Cabbie started to go faster and faster as the woman started to become more and more demonic. She ordered the Cabbie to go even faster to catch her dog, but the Cabbie's scarf got caught on a low branch, and twisted around the Cabbie's neck until he was decapitated, thus transforming him into the Headless Cabbie." he exclaimed, "The legend says that on a dark, foggy night in the fall, the Headless Cabbie haunts the park. First, the sound of the demon dog is heard; then comes a beating sound on the cobblestones; finally, the evil laugh of the ghost lady is heard, and she is seen being driven by the Headless Cabbie in his carriage." he said finishing his scary tale as Yuuki and Oohori let's out a gasp.

Yuuta claps his hands, "A righteously told urban legend.'' he complimented as Kenji took a bow.

Suddenly, the guys hears a whimpering voice, Kenji grabs his flashlight and pointed it at one corner and saw Chizuru shivering behind a lamp stand with his teeth chattering in fright, "Chizuru? Are you okay?" the orange-haired architect asked.

"Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy.'' Chizuru mumbled trying to calm himself down.

"Aw come on, Chizuru, it's just a crazy made up story.'' Oohori reassured with Kenji nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, it's not like it really happened." Yuuki added as Chizuru bites his fingernails.

Oohori turns to everyone with a smile, "Well... for some reason, I got really hungry. I say we go out and get some ice cream! Whaddaya say?'' he suggested as the others nodded in agreement.

"No! No! We can't leave! We can't go anywhere!" Chizuru cried in panic.

Yuuta then kneels next to him, "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." he reassured, "We're all going together.'' he added earning a nod from the others.

"You promise?'' Chizuru asked.

"We promise." Kenji replied with a smile.

* * *

 **(Play Kasanaru Kage by Hearts Grow)**

The intro started with the screen focusing on a moving shadow of Chizuru Tachibana riding his scooter on a bridge over the ocean, illuminated by the light of the sunset.

 _Kasanaru Kage Kazaranai Kimochi de Tsuyosa wo Motometeku_

 _Tsumazuitemo Mayottemo Kamawanai Hitori Janai Kara_

The scene then transitions on an angle with a view of Chizuru on his bike with Oohori following the blonde on his skateboard. The scene then changes to Madoka Kaname riding on Arcanine as they follow the two.

 _Shizundeku Yuuhi ga Ashita wo Terashidasu_

 _Te to te wo Tsunagu Massugu Nobita Kage_

The scene then changes to a bird's eye view with the four heading towards a city ahead of them. Then title screen 'All Worlds Alliance' appears brightly illuminated by the bright sunset.

 _Shita wo Muite Mata Naiterundarou?_

The scene then changes to Madoka Kaname standing in the middle of the streets staring at the sky as the rain pours down on her.

 _Harutsumeta Kokoro Kakaekomu Kimi ha Kowaresou da yo_

The scene then transitions to Oohori working in a wood shop before the scene quickly transitions to a snowy forest where Chizuru is seen looking up at the sky.

 _Fumidasou Nimotsu ha Oroshite_

The scene then changes in front of an animal shelter where Fluttershy pulling Chizuru's arm while Honne Nohotoke gently pushes him from behind, all three has smiles on their faces.

 _Atarashii Jibun wo Mitsukedasou yo  
_

The scene then to changes to Red throwing his PokeBall with Charizard coming out as they did a pose with picture of the galaxy as their background.

 _Daijoubu Sarake Daseba ii  
_

The scene changes to Tsukuyomi taking off her glasses before taking off her clothes revealing that she's wearing a red bunny girl attire.

 _Atashi ga Iru yo  
_

 _Sono te ha Hitotsu Janai_

The scene then transitions to Yoshika Miyafuji looking at the screen with a smile as she reaches out a hand with a hand of unknown person accepting it. The scene then changes into three still images: the first one is Trixie Lulamoon looking back at Eddy Skipper McGee whom is walking behind her, the second image is the Loser's Club along with Ayumi Takahara, Yui Goido, Kengo Usui and Motoharu Tsuchimikado standing on a riverbank and the third image is Chikage Tachibana, Flirtare and Squall Meusel staring at the camera with a wicked grins.

 _Kasanaru Kage Kazaranai Kimochi de Tsuyosa wo Motometeku_

The scene then changes at a bamboo forest with Ichika Orimura swinging some sort of sword, slicing bamboo sticks and leaves. He then stopped, briefly stared at his sword before looking up.

 _Tsumazuitemo Mayottemo Kamawanai Hitori Janai Kara_

The scene then changes with Yuuki Asaba appearing on screen with a bored look, followed by Mato Kuroi giving a finger salute and then Kenji Kazama whom has a serious face with his arms crossed. Yuuki, Mato and Kenji along with Shinozaki, Houki Shinonono, Ben Tennyson and Rainbow Dash appears standing on a cliff with Shinozaki waving his flyswatter.

 _Shizundeku Yuuhi ga Ashita wo Terashidasu_

The scene then changes to a grassy hill next to the city as Chizuru, Oohori and Madoka arrived while staring at the beautiful sunset with smiles on their faces.

 _Te to te wo Tsunagu Massugu Nobita Kage_

The song then ended of a view of the trio standing on top of the hill with shadows stretched across the grass.

* * *

 **-BREAK-**

Later that evening at the central park located in the middle of the villa, we see Kisame Hoshigaki with Mai buying hotdogs at a hotdog stand manned by Eddy Skipper McGee while we see Gajeel Redfox walking out from the park's entrance gate. Then we see Kenji, Chizuru, Oohori, Yuuki and Yuuta arrived when Chizuru let's out a frighten gasp.

"Hey! Hey! Wait a minute!" Chizuru calls out nervously, "This is the central park!" he pointed out, "I'm not going in there!" he exclaimed.

Yuuta looks at him with a stern look, "Chizuru, we're going to get ice cream and the fastest way is through the park.'' he stated.

"Can we just take some other way?!" Chizuru suggested.

"It's the fastest way.'' Yuuki reasoned.

"Come on, don't be a baby.'' Oohori said.

Yuuta then walks towards the scared blonde, "Come on, Chizuru. There's no horse buggy, a laughing lady or a headless cabbie, it's just an urban legend.'' he reassured.

"Yeah, Chizuru." Kenji spoke, "Konata told me that story and you know that she loves making up stories." he pointed out with an eye roll.

Chizuru let's out a sigh, "All right... let's go...'' he said as they enters the park.

A few minutes later, the group of teens are seen walking on road made of cobblestones with their surroundings looking a bit foggy.

"Boo... it's me, Chizuru... the headless cabbie..." Yuuki teased with pulled above his head as if he was headless.

"Stop, Yuuki!" Chizuru cried, "Stop it or I'll pound ya!" he threatened.

Oohori then suddenly stops walking when he heard some barking, "Hold on, dudes. Do you guys hear a dog barking?" he asked as a Scottish Terrier came out running towards them.

"Noooo!" Chizuru cried as he hid behind Oohori, "It's the demon scottie dog!" he exclaimed in fear.

"Oh... it's a cute, happy-looking mutt." Oohori cooed as he walks towards the dog and began to pet it, "There's nothing to be scared off.'' he reassured as Kenji walks towards him.

"No! No! Don't touch it!" Chizuru said frantically, "It'll pull a spell with our heads getting pulled off!" he cried.

Yuuta crosses his arms, "Chizuru, relax.'' he reassured.

"It is kinda of a weird coincidence." Yuuki pointed out, "It's just like in the story.'' he stated.

"Aw, shucks.'' Oohori said with a smile, "He's just a nice old boy, we can't just leave him here.'' he said picking the dog in his arms, "I'm taking him home with me.'' he declared as they resumed walking.

"No... no...'' Chizuru whimpered.

Kenji then gently pushes to Chizuru to walk forward, "Come on, Chizuru.'' he comforted.

A minute later, the group are midway in the park with the fog getting thicker by a minute as the wind blows, making some leaves fall from trees. They then began top hear a clogging noise coming from a distance.

"What was that?'' Chizuru cried grabbing on Oohori's sleeves.

"It's sounds like a horse.'' Yuuki replied, "Just like in the story.'' he stated.

Chizuru quickly hid behind Oohori, "It's the headless cabbie..." he whimpered pointing a finger at a shadowy figure in the fog.

Suddenly a figure materializes from the fog, it a was short young boy. The young boy has a short dark-brown hair and has brown eyes. He is wearing a white tight shirt, black pants and brown clog shoes. This is Masaharu Tsuchiya.

"Masaharu!" the boys exclaimed in surprise.

Masaharu is seen clog dancing on the cobblestoned road when he noticed the guys, "Heya, guys!" he greeted with a smile, waving a hand at them.

The boys let's out a sigh in relief as Masaharu clog danced his way towards them, "You almost scared the shit out of us." Yuuki admitted.

"What are you doing here?'' Kenji asked.

"I was just practicing my club's next dance routine for the upcoming competition." Masaharu replied as he kept on dancing.

"Clog dancing on the cobblestones in the early evening.'' Yuuta pointed out indecorously, "Now I've seen everything." he exclaimed in disbelief as Oohori, Yuuki, Yuuta and Masaharu began to walk forward while Chizuru and Kenji staying behind.

"Oh, I hate this!" Chizuru complained, "First the dog then Masaharu! This night is really scaring me to death!" he cried as he grabs Kenji's jacket, "Let's get out of this park and get some ice cream!" he demanded.

Kenji rolls his eyes, "We're almost out of the park, ya miserable pile of secrets." he replied, "See? There's the tunnel.'' he pointed out as the guys are seen entering a tunnel.

"A tunnel? I don't wanna go in a tunnel!" Chizuru cried in fear but the guys ignores him and went inside. The blonde let's out a sigh, "Geez, you guys! You can at least be considerate about me!" he complained as he went inside the tunnel.

"This is really getting creepy." Yuuki spoke, "It's just like in Kenji's story.'' he pointed out.

"What story?'' Masaharu asked with a smile.

Kenji smirked, "The Headless Cabbie.'' he replied.

"Don't tell him, Kenji! I don't wanna hear it!" Chizuru cried making them all stop walking, "We're already inside a dark, foggy tunnel and that demon scottie dog's barking! And at the end of the tunnel is gonna be a man with a golden hook for an arm!" he cried while raising his left hand up.

"Chizuru, that's not gonna happen!" Kenji exclaimed, "Were almost at the end of the tunnel, see?!" he pointed out as the tunnel's exit is inches away from them.

Chizuru then calms down, "Yeah... I guess, you're right.'' he replied.

As the boys got out from the tunnel, they were suddenly greeted by the sight of a tall, strange man with a golden hook as right arm, completely taking everyone aback in shock.

"It's the man with a golden hook for an arm!" Chizuru cried in fear.

And with that, everyone bolted in a run while screaming at the same time, they quickly swerves to their right going down a slope, leaving the strange man alone. The strange man came out from the shadows revealing his tall stature and muscular build. He has a black, clean cut hair with noticeable sideburns and has hazel eyes. He wears a short-sleeved quarter-zip burgundy and black shirt with a visible white undershirt, blue pants and black shoes. This is Tukson.

And the golden hook they saw was nothing but a yellow umbrella.

Tukson rubs the back of his head, "What's up with those kids getting scared all of a sudden?'' he said in confusion.

The guys continues run down the slopes while screaming in fear when Kenji stops running, "Guys! Guys! Wait! Stop!" he calls out, "No one is chasing us!" he pointed out, "We just let our imagination get carried away.'' he stated.

"What imagination?!" Chizuru argued, "That's the man with a golden hook for an arm and the barking dog!" he cried in panic.

"It's all a coincidence, Chizuru!" Kenji exclaimed.

Oohori then spoke, "Speaking of coincidence, Kenji. Look up there.'' he said pointing finger up, the guys looks up and let's out a gasp as they saw a scarf wrapped around a tree branch, getting blown by the wind.

"Oh no!" Chizuru cried louder, "It's the red scarf of the Headless Cabbie!" he exclaimed.

"Guys! Cut it out! This is crazy!" Kenji yelled, "It's just an old scarf! There's nothing going on here!" he exclaimed when he heard another clogging noise, "Masaharu, could you please stopped clogging?'' he asked with a blank look.

Masaharu raised his hands in defense, "I'm not doing anything.'' he replied as he stood still, indicating that he wasn't making the clogging noise.

Suddenly, the dog then let's out a bark, "What is it, boy?'' he asked as the dog jumps out from Oohori's arms.

Everyone watches as the dog runs away from them before turning their attention of what's behind them. Suddenly coming out from the thick fog is a horse pulling a carriage with a man, in a thick coat, with no head and a strange hooded figure behind him.

"Ahahahaha!" the hooded let's out a creepy laugh.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the guys let's out a scream of fright as they began to run away.

Suddenly, a head pops out from underneath the coat of the man, "Hey! Hey! Where are you guys going?! It's me, Naruto!" the man who turns out to be Naruto Uzumaki calls out in confusion.

The guys then stops running, "Naruto?" Kenji replied in surprise, "What the fuck are you doing here?'' he asked.

"What it's look like I'm doing? I'm driving this buggy for the meantime until the owner of this carriage returns from his vacation from Fiji.'' Naruto explained, "Got a problem with that?'' he asked.

"Then who's that laughing lady behind you?'' Kenji pointed out.

The hooded figure spoke, "Haha! There's no lady.'' he replied taking his hood off revealing to be Monkey D. Luffy, "It was me.'' he claimed with a big smile.

"Luffy?'' Kenji asked.

Luffy let's out another creepy laugh, "I really have a creepy laugh.'' he claimed with a grin.

Chizuru's shoulder slumps down, "Can we get outta here now?'' he asked.

"All right, all right, hop in, I'll give you guys a ride back at the dorms." Naruto replied as the guys got on the carriage one by one.

"Who wants hear my creepy laugh? Aahahahahaha!" Luffy let's out another creepy laugh as Yuuki and Kenji looks at him in amusement.

Chizuru, on the other hand, was less than amuse, "Ugh! Stop it, stop it, Jesus Christ, stop! Please!" he cried as Naruto got the horse pulling the carriage across the park.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, the carriage arrived in front of the orange dormitories as the guys alongside Luffy got down the horse-powered transportation one by one with ice cream in their hands.

The guys walks toward the dorm's entrance door when Yuuta spoke, "What a night.'' he mused.

"Tell me about it." Kenji replied with a blank look as they entered the dormitory.

As Chizuru got off the carriage, Yuuki decided to tease him once more, "Woo... I am the Headless Cabbie... where's my head, Chizuru?" he said pulling his jacket above him.

"Ah! Stop it, Yuuki! Please!" Chizuru cried as he ran inside the dorm as Yuuki let's out a creepy laugh, "Stop it! I promise, I won't pound ya!" he cried from inside the dorms as Yuuki closes the doors.

Naruto shrugs his shoulder as carriage began to move. When the carriage arrives at one intersection, a woman wearing a hood approaches him, "Cabbie, can you drive me around the central park, I lost my scottie dog there and I want to find him.'' she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto complied as the woman got on the carriage.

As the carriage approaches the front entrance of the city park when the woman spoke, "It's so cold tonight, would you wear this scarf?'' she suggested handing Naruto a red scarf.

"Thank you, ma'am." Naruto replied accepting the scarf, "It is pretty cold tonight.'' he admitted.

The carriage then enters the central park and the next thing that was heard is the barkings of the demon scottie dog and the woman's creepy laughter that echoes throughout the night.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Somewhere in Japan**

Meanwhile that night, we go to a road situated between two forest where we see a young man fumbling through his broken car with the hood up and pieces scattered around the road. The young man is pretty tall with a shaggy blue hair and has blue, dead fish eyes. He wears a black t-shirt with a yellow Watchmen pin symbol over a yellow long-sleeve shirt, gray cargo pants and red & white sneakers. This is Marcus McGee, the adopted brother of Eddy Skipper McGee.

Marcus checks on the engine and found the reason for his car problem, "Well... that's a fine kettle of fish...'' he muttered as he pulls out a literal kettle of fish. He then noticed a pair of headlights coming from the distance, the headlights belong to a red van with yellow designs as Marcus held his hand up to get the van stop for him, which it did.

Marcus walks towards the van and saw eight persons inside, four boys and four girls to be exact. The first boy has a bowl-shaped silver hair and has gray eyes. He wears a black school uniform jacket with white trim lines over a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt, black pants with white trim lines and brown shoes. This is Yuu Narukami.

The second boy has a slightly unkempt fawn colored dyed hair and has brown eyes. He wears a black school uniform over along with a white V-neck T-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of red headphones around his neck, black pants and white & yellow creamed sneakers. This is Yosuke Hanamura.

The first girl has a dyed light brown bowl-shaped hair and has brown eyes. She wears a light-green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several decorative pins (including a smiley face) and underneath her mini skirt she wears short black compression shorts, white socks and brown loafers. This is Chie Satonaka.

The second girl has a dark brown eyes and has long straight black hair that is kept neat with her red hairband. She wears a red school uniform with brown collar and yellow ribbon scarf, a black skirt over a black, opaque pantyhose and red shoes. This is Yukiko Amagi.

The third boy is very tall with a muscular physique. He has a bleached-blond sweptback crewcut with a widow's peak, blue eyes, with a scar above his left eye. He wears many piercings, metal jewelry, and under his school uniform a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design, black pants and brown shoes. This is Kanji Tatsumi.

The third girl has long copper-colored hair tied in two pigtails, brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a black school uniform with black collar and yellow ribbon scarf, a black skirt over a black pantyhose and black shoes. This is Rise Kujikawa.

The fourth girl has an androgynous appearance with a short blue hair and gray eyes. She wears a blue buttoned shirt with a yellow necktie, black trousers with folded ends held by brown suspenders, black fingerless gloves and brown leather shoes. This is Naoto Shirogane.

The fourth boy has blond hair pulled to his left side, bright blue eyes and fair skin. He is shown wearing a white blouse-like shirt with various adornments like a red rose and a flamboyantly designed collar, black slacks and brown leather shoes. This is Teddie.

"Excuse me.'' Marcus called.

"Like what are you doing out here in the dark, stranger?'' Yosuke asked.

"I was heading towards this place called Uzumaki Villa." Marcus replied, "Then I got into car trouble.'' he admitted.

"What happened?'' Chie asked.

Marcus jabs a thumb at a tree behind him, "I crashed into that tree.'' he replied.

Rise let's out a gasp, "Goodness! Are you all right?'' Rise asked in concern.

Marcus shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine." he reassured, "But I'm running really late, would it be too much of a trouble to drop me off at the Uzumaki Villa?'' he asked.

Kanji spoke, "You're in luck, dude." he said, "My friends and I are residents from Uzumaki Villa." he claimed with a grin.

Yu nodded, "He's right, we're about to head back there anyway.'' he said as he opens the door for Marcus.

"Thanks." Marcus replied as he got in the van and sat between Teddie and Naoto, "I'm Marcus McGee, by the way.'' he introduced himself as the others introduced themselves.

Naoto then spoke, "If you don't mind me asking... are you related to Eddy Skipper McGee?'' she asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm his adopted brother.'' Marcus replied much to everyone's surprise, "Why'd ya ask?'' he asked.

Naoto looks away, "Nothing." she replied.

"Eddy tried to scam her once, it end up backfiring on your brother.'' Teddie whispered.

Marcus let's out a snicker, "Same old Eddy, same old." he said.

"I never thought that Eddy has an adopted brother." Yukiko mused.

"I'm buddies with the Eds!" Yosuke claimed, "They're a blast to hang out with." he said with a smile.

Marcus let's out a chuckle, "Yeah... they're really nice to be with.'' he said.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

Later that night, the van arrives at the villa. Marcus got off the van in front of a restaurant, he waves goodbye to the group before entering the eating facility. He sat at one table as Yuzuru Otonashi, whom is currently working as waiter, approaches him, taking his order.

A minute later, a young woman enters the restaurant. The young woman has a short brown hair and has dark-blue eyes. She wears a brown office jacket over a white dress shirt with blue necktie, brown office skirt, white pantyhose and brown shoes. This is Hayate Yagami, a good friend of Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Harloawn.

Hayate looks around and saw Marcus at one table, she then approaches him, "Excuse me.'' she called slightly getting his attention, "You must be, Marcus McGee.'' she pointed out, "I'm Hayate Yagami, I was task to escort you to the AWA main headquarters to talk about your membership.'' she explained.

"I was told that my brother is meeting me in this restaurant." Marcus replied.

Hayate let's out a giggle, "Our apologies but it seems that your brother is pretty occupied with the hotdog stand, he is currently working on right now.'' she replied.

Marcus let's out a snort, "That's Eddy, all right.'' he mused as he stood up, "Well... let's get going then.'' he stated.

Hayate gave him a smile, "In behalf of my friends, I welcome you to the AWA, Mister Marcus McGee... also known as Marcus the Kane.'' she declared.

 **And that's that for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy my little Halloween treat for everyone.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Masaharu Tsuchiya is from** **Sesuji wo Pin! to: Shikakou Kyougi Dance-bu e Youkoso**

 **Tukson is from RWBY**

 **Marcus the Kane is an OC of XP4Universe**

 **Yuu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane and Teddie are from Persona 4**

 **Hayate Yagami is from Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha**

 **I'd like to thank my good friend, XP4Universe for giving me permission to use his OC Marcus the Kane and the idea of him being Eddy's adopted brother. Just to clarify, I'm not accepting any OCs, I only add OCs if I find them suitable for my stories. Once again, I thank XP4Universe, for allowing me to add his main OC in my fics.**

 **Next chapter... there's is gonna be a football game! Yaahaa!**

 **Until then paalam!**


	26. Of Football and Rumors

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone likes the Halloween Tribute Chapter! And glad that XP4Universe's OC Marcus the Kane is quite well-received.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - Both Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara made their appearance, Hiei and Kurama is yet to debut. Mitsuru and everyone from SEES are already part of the AWA, so they might make an appearance later... possibly, one by one.**

 **doom2099 - Deadpool will help out once in a while... of course, he has to debut first. And yes, there will be a future NamcoxCacpom Mission Fic, which will be a big challenge if you ask me. Yep! Taskmaster will become a teacher at AWA. I've played all three Arcana Hearts Games. You had a point about Chizuru but he only got scared because the story was well told. And yes, Yuuta's story is a reference of the Goblin Slayer anime. You mentioned a certain scaredy dog from Cartoon Network but what if I told you that the certain scaredy dog and a certain cranky old man are part of the AWA?**

 **Synchro - I'll think about it.**

 **Anyway... let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

It was a nice and exciting Friday night at the Uzumaki Villa as we go towards a large football pitch located somewhere in the villa. The football pitch has two goal posts and bleachers on each sides of the field and just behind the bleachers are numerous food stands. The place is currently jam-packed with football fanatics and spectators, as they cheer and watch a football game between the Deimon Devil Bats (the team in red football uniforms) and the Ishihara Paladins (the team in white & blue football uniforms).

And despite the Deimon Private Senior High School located somewhere outside the Uzumaki Villa, the football pitch in the villa is considered as the Devil Bat's home arena. That and the fact that the Deimon Devil Bats football team is part of the AWA. The cheers and jeers are divided as half of the crowd cheers for the Devil Bats while the other half cheers for the Paladins, though much to the students of Deimon's surprise, most of the supporters of the Devil Bats are from AWA.

As the game goes on, we see a red cadillac making a stop outside the area. Inside the car are four persons, two males and two females, and one of the males is Gingka Hagane and one of the female is Vice-Principal Luna.

The other male is a young man that has a very muscular build, possessing muscles which are exaggerated to be very large. He is seen wearing a black shirt, blue pants, black shoes. He has a gelled up blonde hair, and wears sunglasses. This is Johnny Bravo.

The other female is a young girl has a shoulder-length maroon hair and has blue eyes. She wears a pink hair band on top of her head. She wears a burnt yellow jacket that stops before even reaching her wrist, on which she wears pink bracelets. She wears a cream white shirt with a shade of yellow as the color of the collars and the pocket trims. The collars kind of cover her necklace with a pink design. She wears an extremely short frilly black skirt and brown leather boots. This is Madoka Amano, a good friend of Gingka.

"Thanks for the ride, Mister Bravo." Madoka said in gratitude, "I thought Gingka and I won't be able to watch the game.'' she stated as she unbuckles her seat belt.

"No pleasure. Hoo! Hah! Hoo!" Johnny replied with a set of snappy poses, "It's the best thing I could do for you, kids. Hoo! Hah! Hoo!" he said with another set of snappy poses.

Gingka then got off the car, "Are you sure the two don't want to watch the game with us?'' he asked.

Vice-Principal Luna shook her head, "As much as we love and support our friends but Johnny and I have plans for tonight." she replied, "Am I right, honey?'' she asked with a smile.

"Woah! Mama!" Johnny cheered.

"Anyway... see you two." Luna spoke, "And tell the team, we said good-luck.'' she said as Johnny drives his car towards the direction of their date.

Gingka and Madoka watches them go, "I never thought I'd see the day that Johnny got himself a date.'' Gingka mused, "With Vice-Principal Luna.'' he pointed out.

Madoka let's out a giggle, "Well, I'm happy for them." she stated with a smile.

After that, Gingka and Madoka made their way towards the football field passing-by many food stands including a hotdog stand manned by Eddy Skipper McGee, a takoyaki stand manned by Konata Izumi & Ai Roborovoskii, and a ramen stand manned by Satsuki Yotsuba. The two then arrives at the area and is greeted by the sight of a large cheering crowd as the game goes on.

As the two went to get a seat at the bleachers, we then focus on the game where we see a young man from the Devil Bats running across the field with a ball in hand. The young man easily dodges his opponents a until he reaches the goal, earning his team some points as the crowd cheers loudly.

"Unbelievable! Deimon Devil Bat's import, Wally West made another score for his team!" the commentator exclaimed.

The young man then removes his helmet revealing his spiked-back, reddish-orange hair and blue eyes, this is Wally West also known as Kid Flash. Wally waves his hands as the crowd cheers for him and amongs those are Shoto Todoroki, Nisa and Eugene "Flash" Thompson, whom can't help but be proud with their fellow superhero.

"You rock, Wally! Woohoo!" Hanta Sero cheered as he waves two large foam fingers in both hands alongside Usopp.

Meanwhile at the side of the field, we see five girl wearing red & white cheerleading attires: this are Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Mato Kuroi, Juvia Lockser and another girl. The girl shares the same height as Mato and has a short, slightly spiky dark-blue hair and has dark-blue eyes. This is Suzuna Taki, the self-appointed cheerleader of the Devil Bats.

"Go! Go! Deimon Devil Bats! Go! Go! Deimon Devil Bats! Go!" the five girls cheered while dancing and swaying their pom-poms, making the crowd cheer louder.

"The Deimon Devil Bats is keeping the lead in this game!" the commentator exclaimed, "It looks like the Ishihara Paladin's shield has been shattered!'' he commented as the coach of the opposing team threw his clipboard down in anger as his team slumps down in defeat.

As Wally heads towards the bench, another young man approaches him. The young man has a naturally brown spiky hair which is swept up to the left, and has brown eyes. This is Sena Kobayakawa, also known as Eyeshield 21.

"Great touchdown, Wally!" Sena praised.

"Thanks, Sena." Wally replied as the two shared a fist bump.

As Sena made his way towards the field, Wally made it to the bench where he was greeted by a tall young man. The tall young man has spiky blonde hair, sharp-shaped eyes and eyebrows, sharp pointy teeth - more similar to animal fangs than anything - and long pointed ears that makes him look like a disguised devil. This is Youichi Hiruma, the quarterback of the Devil Bats.

"You did fucking well out there, fast feet.'' Youichi complimented, "I'm sure you can kill more of them in the next quarter.'' he stated with a devilish grin, earning a chuckle from Wally as he took a seat on the bench grabbing a bottle of drink while Youchi turns his attention to the young man next to him, "Hey, X-Face, get back in the field.'' he ordered.

The young man was tall with a lean build, he has a short blonde hair and has brown eyes, and has a x-shaped scar on his right cheek. This is Kazuki Juumonji.

Kazuki stood up as Wally pats his back, "Good-luck." he encouraged.

Kazuki nodded, "Thanks." he replied as he looks towards the audience. In the crowd, he sees Yuuna Akashi sitting between Orihime Inoue and the Scout with the latter taking a bite of his sandwich. Yuuna then blew a kiss towards Kazuki, making him smile as he heads towards the field.

As both teams got into position while they sizes-up each other, we go back at the bleachers to see two you girls watching the game. The first girl has a long black, hime-cut hair tied in two long pigtails and has light-purple eyes. She wears a white backless and long-sleeved short legged unitard with frills at the ends, and pink, black & indigo linings and designs. Blue frills around the neck and chest area, and a blue and yellow chest circlet. She wears a white ribbon laced shoes. This is Kohaku Hearts.

The second girl has a waist-length blonde hair and has blue eyes. She wears a white mantle with blue linings over a white overall long-sleeve dress with blue linings, dark-blue tights and white boots. This is Colette Brunel.

Kohaku watches the game rather curiously as Colette spoke, "You know Lloyd wanted to be part of the Deimon Devil Bats team as one of their imports but he couldn't make it to the tryouts because of a mission." she stated when she noticed that Kohaku is not replying, "Hello? Kohaku, are you there?'' she calls out.

Kohaku then snaps out from her thoughts, "Oh! Sorry, Colette.'' she apologized, "I was just wondering what it is like to do that.'' she claimed pointing at the current game at the field.

"American Football? You want to try that.'' Colette stated in surprise, "I don't think Kor would be happy if you try playing this game." she pointed out.

"I know, I'm aware." Kohaku admitted, "But I bet it'll be a lot of fun.'' she said with a smile as Colette let's out a sigh.

"Go! Go! Deimon Devil Bats! Go! Go! Deimon Devil Bats! Go!" the Madoka, Sayaka, Mato, Juvia and Suzuna cheered while dancing and swaying their pom-poms, making the crowd cheer louder.

Back in the game, we see a scrawny player from the Paladins running awkwardly in the field with the ball in his arms. Youichi took notice of this, "Yaa-Haa! Kill that motherfucker!" he ordered.

Suddenly a large young man charges towards the Paladin. The young man is large with a round body and head, stubby arms and legs. He has a brown skin tone, black dot eyes and a big smile, he also has brown buzzcut hair with a pointy top. This is Kurita Ryokan.

"FUNURABA!" Kurita howled as he jumps towards the Paladin as the opposing player can only let out a girlish scream as the large Devil Bat player flattens him on the ground.

Back at the audience, both Kohaku and Colette grimaced at the sight of the Paladin player being flattened by Kurita.

Meanwhile in a few rows above them, we see Araya watching the game and at the same time, she's writing updates on her blog in her laptop, carefully adding pieces of information about the current game. Then suddenly, a girl sat right next to her, the small girl had dark red eyes, black shoulder-length hair, and white fluffy rabbit ears. She is dressed in a frilly, pink nightgown and had nothing on her feet. This is Tewi Inaba.

"Hey, Araya~" Tewi greeted, "What are you doing?'' she asked.

"I'm writing a report about the game." Araya replied not even looking at Tewi, "I'm going to post it in my blog after the game is set.'' she added.

Tewi placed a finger under her chin, "You know... I had some... interesting gossip that I've been hearing lately.'' she claimed with a guilty smile.

Araya turns to her, "What gossip?'' she asked. Tewi giggles as she lean towards Araya's right ear and began to whisper something, the young reporter's eye widen in shock, "Eew!" she said with a grimace, "I need to warn everyone!" she exclaimed as she began to type on her laptop.

Tewi grinned and turned to look down at the group of cheerleaders, casting Madoka a friendly wave; the pinkhead returned the gesture with a confused and dreaded look in her eye. Whenever Tewi was actually being nice to someone, it was never good for anyone except Tewi, herself.

"Alright, girls, a perfect pyramid ought to knock 'em dead!" Suzuna exclaimed with a smile.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise made its way through the crowd as everyone brought out their phones and gadgets, which made Tewi's grin grew even bigger.

"Araya's got a new post, everybody!" Ichigo Momomiya announced.

"Yippee!" Usopp cheered, waving his two foam fingers in the air.

"New post on the Araya's Blog." Colette said with a smile, taking out her phone and powering it on to read the latest update as Kohaku did the same.

"Take care, loyal readers. This reporter just got a hot tip that Kenji Kazama, Chizuru Tachibana, Oohori, Natsu Dragneel and Madoka Kaname have fallen victim to an outbreak of... Radioactive Cooties!?" Kohaku exclaimed, not quite believing what she had just read.

"Ew!" Colette said as she glanced up from her phone.

Everyone who read the blog can't help but grimaced and be disgusted, "Radioactive Cooties?!" Son Gohan exclaimed in shock.

"That is sooo gross." Wakaba Saegusa grimaced.

"Radioactive Cooties? Eew!" Usopp said in disgust as Rin nodded in agreement.

At one part of the bleachers, Chizuru Tachibana was once surrounded by people such as Kazuma Kuwabara, Ranma Saotome, Charlotte Dunois, Akio Fudou, Kanonno Grassvalley, Rob the Cyclops, Shikamaru Nara and Meliodas until they read the blog causing them to run away from the blonde, leaving him all by himself much to his confusion.

"I'm getting outta here!" a large man shouted. The large man has a tanned skin tone, has a wavy-white spiky hair and has dark eyes. He wears a purple open jacket with white linings, dark pants and brown shoes. This is Elfman Strauss.

At another part of the bleachers, we see Natsu Dragneel alongside Happy, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell and Carla watching the game when they read the blog on their phones.

Happy let's out a gasp, "Natsu has Radioactive Cooties?!" he exclaimed in horror.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Lucy cried as she backs away from her sort-of boyfriend.

"Get away from me, flames for brains!" Gray insulted as he got up and quickly made his way down followed by everyone.

Natsu looks around in confusion, "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed.

At another part of the bleachers, we see Oohori sitting between Ben Tennyson and Ichika Orimura. Ben was checking on his phone when he read he blog causing him to jump off his seat, "Woah!" Ben said as he turns to Oohori, "Dude! You got Radioactive Cooties?!" he exclaimed before running away.

Ichika then stood up and gave Oohori a sympathetic look, "I love you bro but back-off.'' he said as he backs away from the confused baldie.

"I can't believe it! Even Madoka has Radioactive Cooties!" Mami Tomoe exclaimed in shock as Homura Akemi grimaced.

Back with the cheerleaders whom is currently doing a carefully balanced pyramid routine, Madoka is at the bottom with Juvia standing on her shoulders as her left arm holds Sayaka's right foot while her other arm holds Mato's left foot, and Suzuna is on top as she stood on Juvia's shoulders. Apparently, Sayaka heard the gross rumor from the crowd.

Sayaka looks down at the pinkhead, "Madoka?! You got Radioactive Cooties?!" she exclaimed.

Madoka looks up at her with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me?" she snarled.

"Eew!" Sayaka said in disgust as they started to wobble.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Juvia freaks out.

"Sayaka! Stop shaking!" Mato begged.

"What's going on down there!?" Suzuna wondered as they continue to stumble.

Madoka tried her best to keep everyone from falling but her irritation is getting the best of her, "I do not have Radioactive Cooties!" she snapped, "That's not even a thing!" she exclaimed.

"Stop! Stop! You're gonna make us-" Mato started, but it was too late. The girls fell down to the grass with a loud thud as Tewi let's out a loud laughter from the audience.

Mato slowly got up, "Ugh... what's up with that?'' she asked rubbing her back.

"Juvia don't know." Juvia replied as she did the same thing.

Madoka got on all fours before shaking her head, "First of all... who told you guys that I have Radioactive Cooties?'' she demanded in annoyance.

Then Wally cautiously shows Madoka, his phone using a selfie stick, "It was written in this blog.'' he said as Sena helps Suzuna up as Kazuki did the same thing to Sayaka.

Madoka reads the blog as she let's out a frown, "I think I'm going to have a looooong talk with Araya.'' she grumbled as she got up from the grass.

Meanwhile on top of the bleachers, we see Damascus and Deidara watching the spectacle in amusement, "What a game." the former stated taking a sip of his large coke.

"Tell me about it." Deidara replied with a grin as he took a bit of his hamburger.

And the night ended with the Deimon Devil Bats winning game, much to everyone's joy. But everyone is not happy... thanks to a certain gross rumor that is spreading out like wildfire.

 **-BREAK-**

 **-ZeroTopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

The next day, the setting of the story is then focused at ZeroTopia. Inside the halls of the AWA Academy, we see a lot of students walking around meeting and greeting their friends and fellow students.

At one row of lockers, we see Ami Mizuno placing books inside her locker but for some reason, she can't help but feel uneasy... as if she was being followed around. She suddenly tensed when she heard footsteps, she could just assume it was just a random student passing-by but the sound of the footsteps is coming towards her. Bracing herself, she quickly turns around to see her would-be stalker only to be greeted by the sight of Kenji Harima holding a bouquet of roses.

"Kyah!" Ami let's out a small gasp in shock.

Harima immediately realized that he startled her, "Oh! Hey... sorry about that, Ami.'' he apologized.

Ami let's out a sigh of relief, "Ah... Harima-san, you almost scared me to death.'' she claimed.

Harima tips his shades, "Oohori ask me to give this to you.'' he said referring to the bouquet, "He has... Radioactive Cooties or something.'' he said jabbing a thumb to their right.

The two saw Oohori, wearing an orange(Naruto approved!) Hazmat Suit, standing in a middle of an intersection. Cheria Barnes and Marta Lualdi were about to walk past Oohori when he spoke, "Stay away!" he exclaimed, "I'm too dangerous to be approached!" he cried as Cheria and Marta backs away from him.

Ami let's out a sigh, "I told him numerous times that he doesn't have any radioactive cooties." she grumbled as she took the bouquet, "But I do appreciate the roses." she admitted.

Harima shrugs his shoulders, "Anyway, me and some of the girls are going to roam around this afternoon at the mall.'' he said as Eri Sawachika and Kaori Miyazono walks past them with the former waving her hand, "You and Oohori are welcome to join us.'' he suggested.

Ami nodded, "Sure... once I finally convinced my boyfriend that he has no radioactive cooties.'' she replied as Harima nodded before following Eri and Kaori.

As Ami focus back on placing books in her locker while sparing a few glances at her boyfriend, Kenji Kazama and another girl approaches her. The girl is pretty tall with a fair skin and slim physique, she has big green eyes, long brown wavy hair that she usually keeps tied up with a ponytail holder with two green balls, and is almost always shown wearing her pink rose earrings. She wears an orange(Naruto approved!) sleeveless top, a yellow high-waist pants and yellow slip shoes. This is Makoto Kino, a good friend of Ami.

"Hey, Ami.'' Makoto greeted.

"Hey, Makoto, Kazama-san.'' Ami greeted back, "What can I do for the two of you?'' she asked.

Makoto shook her head, "Nothing really, we just came by to greet you.'' she replied as jabs a thumb towards Kenji, "Kenji and I are making our way towards Araya's podcast room to talk about things.'' she stated.

"Oh right... about the radioactive cooties thingie that she posted on her blog.'' Ami said in realization, "I don't know about everyone and why they believe it but radioactive cooties are not even real!" she exclaimed.

"Everyone are idiots that's why.'' Kenji grumbled, "I mean seriously? Radioactive Cooties? The word 'cootiess' is proof that these shit isn't even real!" he stated.

"Yet everyone are stupid enough to believe it.'' Ami pointed out, "Even my boyfriend thinks he has radioactive cooties.'' she said jabbing a thumb at Oohori in the intersection.

"That moron." Kenji grumbled in disbelief.

"We better get going to the podcast room.'' Makoto stated, "Araya needs to explain why she posted such gross rumor.'' she said.

"I'll come along.'' Ami said.

And with that, the three teens made their way towards Araya's Podcast Room with Ami grabbing Oohori along the way.

"No! Let go of me! I'm not radioactive friendly!" Oohori cried.

"Quiet you!" Ami hushed, "You and I are going to the mall today with Harima and the others, and I don't want my boyfriend freaking out over nothing.'' she chastised.

 **-BREAK-**

Later the five teens arrived at one section of the academy where Araya's Podcast Room is located. There they see Natsu, Chizuru and Madoka standing in front of the door, waiting for Araya to answer them.

"Hey, Araya!" Chizuru called banging his fist on the door, "Get out of there and face us!" he demanded.

"Open the door or I'll blast it with flames!" Natsu threatened.

"No, Natsu. Just no." Madoka chastised.

Kenji and the others then approaches them, "By the looks of it, you guys are pretty pissed towards Araya after the blog she posted." Makoto pointed out.

Chizuru turns to them, "Pissed? We're more than just pissed! We're infuriated!" he exclaimed, "Thanks to that stupid shit she posted, both Aria and Revy found more reasons to kill me!" he complained.

"But where is Araya?'' Ami asked.

"We tried to calling her out but she ain't answering." Natsu replied.

Makoto then noticed Araya walking towards them, "Hey, there she is." she pointed out as everyone turns their attention at the new arrival.

"Hey guys. What's up?!" Araya greeted with a smile.

"Araya! We got trouble!" Madoka exclaimed while crossing her arms.

"You got that right.'' Araya replied, "I'm currently suffering the worst writer's block ever!" she claimed.

Madoka then got into her face, "I'm talking about that report you posted yesterday!" she pointed out, "About the Radioactive Cooties!" she added.

"Oh right..." Araya replied as she took a step back, "... is it fine sticking around with you guys?'' she asked nervously.

Madoka let's out a groan, "Ugh! Araya, there is no such thing as Radioactive Cooties! It's just a stupid rumor an idiot made up!" she exclaimed, "Araya... you're a good reporter and I know you mean well but you gotta think before writing something!" she stated, "You had to check your facts first before you post!" she advised.

"Madoka, I'm sorry!" Araya apologized, "I never want to cause trouble anyone from the blog that I posted.'' she said, "Guess I was too concern about my friend's health that I forgot to clarify if it's true or not... I'm really sorry..." she said with her head down.

Madoka let's out a sigh, "It's all right, we forgive you.'' she replied.

"Is there anything I can do for this situation?'' Araya offered.

"How about posting another report that we don't actually have Radioactive Cooties?" Kenji suggested.

"That's a good idea." Ami replied in agreement, "People tends to believe every rumors and gossip Araya posted in her blog, so I don't doubt that people will believe her once she posted a report that the Radioactive Cooties isn't even real." she explained.

Araya nodded, "Then I'll do just that.'' she said.

"I'm curious... where did you heard the rumor that Kenji and the others had Radioactive Cooties?'' Makoto asked.

"Oh! Tewi told me during the game yesterday.'' Araya replied.

And with that, everyone immediately realized who's behind the gross rumor as everyone let's out a groan of annoyance.

"I should've known it was that brat's doing all along!" Kenji grumbled.

Natsu smashed his fist together, "When I get my hands on that bunny-eared runt, I'm am totally barbecuing her!" he growled.

"Wait guys! I had an idea!" Chizuru exclaimed getting everyone's attention, "Since Tewi caused us trouble thanks to a gross rumor she started, then we'll cause trouble for her with another gross humor!" he stated with a grin.

And with that, everyone huddles up as Chizuru tells them his plan to get back at Tewi.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day at the academy's cafeteria, we see Tewi sitting at one table playing her PSP Vita. She then noticed Reisen Udongein Inaba, with a box of donuts in hands, alongside another girl entering the cafeteria. The girl was short and has blue hair tied into twintails and has blue eyes. She wears a blue dress with lots of pockets around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm, and a dark aquamarine backpack with a golden key on the strap in front of her. She also wears a green hat with a white wispy symbol on it, blue wellington boots and carries a cattail. As an engineer she carries a lot of tools with her in the pockets. This is Nitori Kawashiro.

"Thanks for helping me with my experiment, Nitori. I really appreciate it." Reisen said in gratitude.

"No biggie! I may be an engineer but these kind of experiments are pretty interesting." Nitori admitted with a smile.

Reisen then remembers something, "Oh no! I left the notes back in the lab!" she exclaimed.

"We better go get it then.'' Nitori suggested.

Reisen placed the box of donuts at one table before leaving the cafeteria alongside Nitori. Tewi let's out a big smirk as she walks towards the table, opens the box and began to eat the donuts, and after a few minutes, she ate all the donuts, leaving nothing left. She then closed the box and went back to her table just in time for Reisen and Nitori to return.

Reisen then noticed that the box of donuts is empty, "Oh no! The donuts, they're gone!" she exclaimed in shock as Tewi let's out a snicker, "Someone must have ate it!" she deducted.

"This is bad! Those donuts weren't meant to be eaten!" Nitori pointed out, "You said it yourself, those donuts are part of your experiment and has radioactive goo mixed in it!" she exclaimed making Tewi choke on the process, "If someone ate them... then what will happen?'' she asked.

Reisen brought out her notes, "First... the victim would sweat badly...'' she started as Tewi began to sweat, "... then his or her skin will turn green...'' she followed as Tewi's skin began to slowly turn green, "... and the worst... the victim will slowly die in asphyxiation with no means of cure!'' she finished when they heard a loud wheezing sound. Both girls turns to their right to see Tewi breathing rather heavily, "Tewi... don't tell me...'' she trails nervously.

"... you ate the donuts!" Nitori exclaimed.

Tewi turns to them with fear clearly written on her face, "H-H-Help...'' she croaked.

Nitori was about to walk forward but Reisen held her back, "No! Don't! From my experiment that if you come close to her in that state, you'll be affected by it as well!" Reisen cried.

"Wait! Help me!" Tewi begged.

"Kyaa! Get away from us!" Nitori screamed as she and Reisen ran out from the cafeteria.

Tewi got up and slowly made her way out from the cafeteria, she then arrives at the school's hallway which is currently crowded with students. She then made her way towards a group of teens which consists of Red, Eren Yaeger, Armin Arlert, Itsuki Minami, Yugi Mutou, Cherry Crash, Mystery Mint and Mei Sakura, she was about reach out for them and ask for help when a loud beeping noise made its way through the crowd as everyone brought out their phones and gadgets.

"A new post on Araya's blog.'' Colette announced as she stood in front a locker alongside Kohaku as they read the new post.

"Take care, loyal readers. This reporter just got a hot tip that Tewi Inaba has fallen victim of a very dangerous symptom called... Radioactive Flu!?" Kohaku exclaimed, not quite believing what she had just read.

"And it's very contagious!" Colette added in shock.

Red then noticed Tewi walking towards them as he let's out a frighten gasp, "Aah! It's Tewi! And she has Radioactive Flu!" he screamed in fright.

Everyone took notice of Tewi and without a second later, everyone screamed and began to run around in different directions in panic, Randy Cunnigham did a little breakdance on the floor before running away.

"I'm getting outta here!" Elfman shouted as he ran.

Tewi turns reaches her hand out towards Inaho Kushiya, Kimi Satou and Uruchi Minaya but they ran away, she then turns her attention towards Eddward "Edd" Marion Vincent, Aoi Futaba, Jimmy and Flash Sentry but they ran away from her as well.

"No! Please! Help me! I begged of you!" Tewi cried as she ran after everyone.

Tewi ran outside the courtyard where everyone are running in circles, steering clear away from her. Meanwhile, we see Chizuru, Kenji, Oohori, Madoka, Ami, Makoto, Natsu and Araya at a balcony overseeing the courtyard.

"Welp! That'll teach a runt a lesson." Kenji mused in satisfaction.

"Having Reisen and Nitori play along with your payback with that fake experiment is a nice touch." Makoto admitted with an impressed smile, "And let's not forget about those donuts.'' she added.

"The donuts were not really mixed with any radioactive goo but it does have a few magic spell mixed in it which made Tewi's skin turn green.'' Ami explained, "The sweating and the heavy breathing is all on Tewi." she stated.

"And thanks to Araya reporting her 'condition' all across the academy... Tewi finally got the taste of her own medicine." Madoka mused as Araya puffs her chest.

"How long she'll be like this?'' Natsu asked.

"It'll last for six hours..." Chizuru replied, "... eventually." he added with a grin as he watches Tewi runs around in panic.

Then a girl with black wings flew towards her. The girl has red eyes and has a semi-long black hair. She wears a white shirt with black ribbon lace, black school skirt, white socks, red shoes and a red tokin. This Aya Shameimaru.

"Hey guys.'' Aya greeted, "I got the feeling that you had something to do with the chaos going on around the academy." she speculated as she took out a camera and began taking pictures at the chaos occurring at the courtyard.

Araya let's out chuckle, "You had no idea." she replied as everyone bursts out laughing.

 **And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed reading this. To be honest, I had fun writing this chapter. Why? Because it got tons of characters! Speaking of characters...**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Johnny Bravo from Johnny Bravo**

 **Madoka Amano from Metal Fight Beyblade**

 **Wally "Kid Flash" West from Teen Titans**

 **Suzuna Taki, Sena Kobayakawa, Youichi Hiruma, Kazuki Juumonji and Kurita Ryokan from Eyeshield 21**

 **Kohaku Hearts from Tales of Hearts**

 **Colette Brunel from Tales of Symphonia**

 **Tewi Inaba, Nitori Kawashiro and Aya Shameimaru are from Touhou Project**

 **Elfman Strauss from Fairy Tail**

 **Makoto Kino from Sailor Moon**

 **Next chapter will feature Jiraiya and Silvers but the plot isn't about them.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	27. The AWA Rookie 20

**And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the crazy previous chapter! As I stated from the previous chapter, I had fun writing it! The appearance of several Eyeshield 21 was well received!**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - with Lloyd, Sheena and Colette already made their appearance, both Zelos and Kratos are guaranteed to make an appearance later on. Other Tales and Sailor Moon characters will make an appearance later on. The plot of Asteria is nice.**

 **XY Kid - I kinda regret not adding Monta. But he'll make an appearance later.**

 **doom2099 - I'm aware about Dr. Doom being Iron Man but the possibility is endless. I'll go check out DarkCrisan366 and Mr History 94 later. Taskmaster will be an awesome teacher. My favorite Arcana Heart character is obviously Lilica followed by Saki, Petra and then Aino, of course. Chizuru's fear of scary things is based from Naruto's fear of ghost but with the upcoming Mission Fic, Chizuru's fear will be fixed. Yup! The dog and the cranky old man are part of AWA, this idea is actually based from XP4Universe's stories where the old man is one of it's heroes.**

 **And with that done, let's get it on with the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

It was a fine day at the Uzumaki Villa and it's weekend once more, so everyone are enjoying their time. Meanwhile at one cafe called Tiro Finale owned by Mami Tomoe and sitting at one table is Silvers Rayleigh whom is currently reading a small book called... Icha Icha Tactics. Yeah, you read it right, Silvers is a fan of Icha Icha Tactics, hence, why he is smiling as he reads the book.

Silvers let's out a chuckle, "This book really makes me laugh.'' he mused as he turns a page.

Meanwhile outside, we see Jiraiya making his way towards the cafe when he comes across a young woman. The young woman has a long dark-purple hair and has dark-blue eyes. She wears a red jacket, tight white pants, black combat boots, and a yellow top which showed she was all natural. A pair of holsters rested on her child-bearing hips. This is Misato Katsuragi.

Jiraiya's eyebrows wiggled as he walks towards her, "Sorry, young lady. I couldn't help but notice your beauty, maybe I could give you my number and address, so we can see each other often.'' he said in a flirting tone and a confident smirk.

Misato responded with a frown and the next everyone heard was a loud slap that echoes through the town.

Meanwhile back inside the cafe, Silvers is enjoying his book and coffee served to him by Fumikage Tokoyami (whom agreed to help Mami's cafe from time to time as a waiter) when Jiraiya enters the cafe and went straight towards his table and took a seat.

Silvers looks up from his book, "Greetings, Jiraiya." he greeted, "Let me guess, you angered another girl on your way here.'' he claimed.

Jiraiya stares at him with a red slap mark on his right cheek, "Geez... how did you figure it out.'' he grumbled sarcastically.

Silvers let's out a laugh, "It's good to see you, Jiraiya.'' he exclaimed with a grin.

"Likewise." Jiraiya replied, "I see that you enjoy reading the book I wrote.'' he pointed out with a smirk.

Silvers closes the book and placed it down, "You got that right, I really love this book your wrote. Even my wife enjoys reading it.'' he claimed, "Though he doesn't like you though.'' he mused.

Jiraiya let's out a snort, "Bah! She's not the first." he mused, "Anyway... let's get this discussion of ours started.'' he suggested.

Silvers nodded, "Indeed.'' he replied with a smile, "The AWA Higher ups wants us to evaluate the current members of the AWA Rookie 20.'' he stated.

Jiraiya let's out a smile, "Ah~ The AWA Rookie 20. The group of trainees that has the ability to use chakra, wield magic, learned six techniques of the Rokushiki and the most amazing of all... obtaining Haki." he stated.

"Chakra, magic and the Rokushiki Techniques can be mastered through intense training.'' Silvers pointed out, "But the Haki is different... the Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in my world." he explained, "And on how people not from my world able to gain Haki is way beyond me.'' he admitted.

"We'll figure it out one day.'' Jiraiya reassured, "But for now... let's start evaluating every member of the AWA Rookie 20 one by one.'' he suggested.

Silvers nodded, "Right. Now first in our list is... the young Treasure Hunter, Juugo Yama.'' he started.

* * *

The scene then changes on an island somewhere in Normal Earth. Inside a collapsing temple, we see Juugo Yama, Rex Salazar and Jet Siegel running towards the exit with Juugo holding a small chest in his arms. Both Rex and Jet got our first from temple with Juugo lagging from behind, the treasure hunter then used the Rokushiki technique that boosts his speed and as a result, he got out of the temple just in time for it to completely collapsed to the ground.

The three boys celebrated as Juugo opens the chest which has a golden necklace with a ruby resting inside of it, making them smile triumphantly.

* * *

"Despite being referred to as the weakest member of the AWA Rookie 20, young Yama is pretty dangerous on his own right.'" Jiraiya stated, "Obtaining the Busoshoku Haki helps." he added.

Silvers nodded, "Indeed." he replied in agreement, "The next is... Houki Shinonono.'' he said.

* * *

The scene then changes to Houki Shinonono, in her IS, flying through the sky alongside Cecilia Alcott, Charlotte Dunois, Kanzashi Sarashiki, Tatenashi Sarashiki, Lingyin Huang and Laura Bodewig, all in their IS, while Chifuyu Orimura and Maya Yamada alongside Dr. Shamal watches them from below.

* * *

"The heart and soul of the IS Academy." Jiraiya quipped, "There's no doubt that Houki Shinonono is a very formidable IS user thanks to her kendo skills and her ability to think quick in battle. And much like Yama, Shinonono has the Busoshoku Haki." he stated.

Silvers then flips a paper, "Now then... how about Miss Tomoyo Sakagami?'' he pointed out.

* * *

The scene then changes at one part of the town. Here we see Youhei Sunohara running in the middle of the streets with a frighten look on his face as he was getting chased by a group of angry thugs. Youhei then enters a tunnel with the thugs following him, when suddenly a high-speed blue colored flickering lights was shown inside the tunnel, this was then followed by the thugs flying out of the tunnel in sweet unconsciousness.

Then a beautiful young girl came out from the tunnel. The girl has a long, straight, silver hair that reaches her upper thighs. She wears a black headband, and she has messy bangs and locks of hair framing her face. She has navy blue eyes and a stoic expression. She wears a light-brown blazer uniform over a dark-blue turtleneck undershirt, whit high socks and brown shoes. This is Tomoyo Sakagami.

Youhei then came out of the tunnel with a look of relief, "Thanks, Tomoyo... I thought I was a goner.'' he said in gratitude.

Tomoyo let's out a huff as she brushes her hair to the side.

* * *

"Good Lord, Miss Sakagami is something." Jiraiya stated, "Miss Sakagami usually uses chain combos with her high-speed kicks whenever she takes on someone." he said, "Her ability to use Busoshoku Haki is noteworthy as well." he added.

Silvers nodded, "Now then... the next is... Miss Sylvia van Hossen." he stated.

* * *

Meanwhile at ZeroTopia, we go inside a Simulation Training Room located somewhere in the academy where we see three females facing each other.

The first females is a young girl has a blond hair that is generally put up in a bun. She has blue eyes and she has a particularly large bust and has quite a defining curved body. She wears a dark-blue mantle jacket with a silver chest plate and shoulder armor pads, white gloves, black tights and silver stilleto boots. This Sylvia van Hossen.

The second female is another young girl has a long orange-blonde hair tied in twintails and has red eyes. She wears a reddish-orange two piece skimpy swimsuit, black fingerless arm gloves, black knee-high socks, gray stilleto boots and an orange headband with wings. This is Karen.

The third female is a young woman has a dark-brown hair tied in pair of Chinese buns and has brown eyes. She wears a white sleeveless, high-collared qipao dress with red trimmings and a pink flame pattern on the left, tied with a maroon obi. Underneath, she has fishnet leg stockings and black high-heeled boots. She wears her gloves and forehead protector, but wears a pair of black scrolls around her wrists like bangles, and has two scrolls in the colour of green and light grey strapped on her lower back. This is Tenten.

Sylvia held onto her sword firmly as Karen charges forward, the half-naked knight thrust her sword forward but Sylvia got out of the way, she then grabs Karen's arm and swats the weapon out of her hands, Sylvia then follows this by kneeing Karen on the gut making her gasp before going down to the floor. Tenten then brought out a large scroll, opens it before firing out numerous shurikens and kunais towards Sylvia, the blonde noble stood still as she began to concentrate, she then opens her eyes and began to dodge the shurikens and kunais, and even blocks one using her sword.

Tenten then brought out a staff and gave Sylvia a smile while Karen got up and glares at the blonde. Sylvia gave them a confident smirk as she got into a battle stance.

* * *

"Miss van Hossen is a remarkable swordswoman.'' Jiraiya stated, "Being a Flemish Noble didn't stop her from getting any stronger. And her ability to use Kenbonshoku Haki made her even trickier to defeat.'' he said.

"Indeed...'' Silvers mused as he brought up another paper, "Next up is... young Linkle.'' he said.

* * *

Meanwhile in a forest located somewhere in the Elemental Nations, we see Blinx and PaRappa the Rapper busy fighting and dodging pterodactyl attacks when a young girl drops down between the anthropomorphic duo. The young girl has a short blonde hair with two sidelocks tied in braids and has green eyes. She wears a green hooded short cloak over a white blouse, orange stitched skirt with a brown belt, black tight shorts, she wears brown gloves, black knee-high socks and brown knee-high boots. This is Linkle.

Linkle brought up two crossbows and quickly fires it towards the flying reptiles, taking them down easily, "Yata!" Linkle cheered, "Linkle! The Legendary Hero once again saves the day!" she celebrated as her companions watches her with a raised eyebrow.

"I swear this kid will be the death of me.'' Blink grumbled.

"Ditto." PaRappa replied.

* * *

"Despite her claims as a Legendary Hero, young Linkle does have a lot of promise.'' Jiraiya pointed out, "Her ability to use Busoshoku Haki proves that.'' he claimed.

Silvers nodded, "Now then... we move on to... Dan Kusou.'' he said.

* * *

Meanwhile at another forest located somewhere in the Elemental Nations, we see Gingka Hagane, Tsubasa Ootori and two more boys fighting a group of Contaminoids. The first boy has a messy brown hair and has red eyes. He wears a white-collared red jacket with the sleeves rolled slightly up his forearms. His goggles have become elliptical. His gold buckled belt is replaced by a normal buckle (silver or aluminum). He wears dark trousers with side pockets that are outlined in red and tucked into his blue and black sneakers with gray tongues. This Dan Kusou.

The second boy has a long black hair tied in a low ponytail and has light-brown eyes. He he wears a green ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimming, black pants, black wrist bands and purple and green boots. This is Shun Kazami.

As Gingka and Tsubasa takes down several creatures using their blades. Dan then brought out a golden-colored blade with several colorful gems, he charges it up with magical energy before swinging it, unleashing a flaming wave of energy towards his targets which kills them when it decapitates their heads.

* * *

"Let's not forget about Dan's best friend... Shun Kazami.'' Silvers added with a grin.

* * *

Shun attacks by stretching his arms and hands forward, then suddenly a large shadow-like claws emerges from the ground and grabs a group of Contaminoids before crushing them to pieces.

With the creatures taken care, the boys celebrated their victory with high fives and fist bumps when Dan accidentally fist bumps Gingka on the crotch area, making the Beyblader kneel down in pain.

* * *

"Both boys are interesting fighters and both has the ability to use Kenbonshoku Haki." Jiraiya stated.

"Both of them are something to look out for in the future.'' Silvers claimed as he shifted his papers, "The next one is Underdog from the Underground... Taisuke Sawanaga.'' he said, "Whom is also a big fan of your books." he pointed out making Jiraiya laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile in alley around the town, we see Yuzu Aihara getting backed against the wall by a group of ugly thugs, Yuzu would have fight back when suddenly Taisuke Sawanaga arrives and began to beat the shit out of the crooks. Taisuke smashes a forearm at one thug, then he dropkicks another before taking the down the leader with a running big boot to the face, knocking the leader down.

With the thugs taken care off, Yuzu ran towards her ex-boyfriend and thank him for saving her. But she asks where did he learn how to fight making him rub the back of his head nervously.

* * *

"The first member of the Loser's Club to be part of the AWA Rookie 20.'' Jiraiya mused, "I must say, Taisuke is a stellar fighter when comes to hand-to-hand combat but he's the real deal once he uses his real ability and his ability to use Kenbonshoku Haki.'' he stated.

Silvers nodded, "I agree.'' he replied, "Now then... we move on to the second eldest member of the AWA Rookie 20... Meme Touwa.'' he said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at ZeroTopia, we go inside another Simulation Training Room located somewhere in the academy where we see a youthful looking woman taking on a number of small drones. The woman, as stated has a very youthful appearance, has a very long, dark blue hair and dark blue colored eyes. She wears a black catsuit, black gloves and black boots. This is Meme Touwa.

Meme let's out a childish smile as she brought two handblasters and began to open fire, decimating every drones coming towards her. She then brought a whip which was then ignited in flames before whipping on another set of drones, blowing them to pieces as Meme let's out a cheer.

* * *

"Ah~ Miss Touwa is such a beautiful mother even though she's forty years old." Jiraiya said with a blissful smile, "Anyway... Miss Touwa's beauty aside, out of the Rookie 20, she is quite skilled in many weaponry such guns, whips and even a freaking club. Add the fact that she has the ability to use the Busoshoku Haki.'' he stated.

Silvers nodded, "Miss Touwa is one unique, fighting mother." he mused, "Now then... next is the son of Yui Ikari, Shinji Ikari.'' he said.

* * *

The scene then changes on another island somewhere in Normal Earth, here we see Gertrud Barkhorn, in her IS, fighting an IS Golem while down below, we see a young boy hiding behind the bushes. The young boy has a small mop of chestnut hair and dark eyes, a round face that could be described as anything but intimidating or fierce, and a very, very thin and rather girly frame and physique. He wears a large gray cloak that didn't look natural at all. Beneath it he had a blue military jacket zipped up, a bandolier on his right shoulder that went to his left hip carrying dozens of large bullets, a pair of gray cammo pants, black military boots with his pants' leggings inside them, and black fingerless gloves. This is Shinji Ikari.

Gertrud brought out a Rocket Launcher and fires it towards the Golem, hitting it directly which then exposes it's core, "Ikari! Now!" she ordered.

Shinji got up from the bushes, "H-Hai!" he cried as he aims his sniper rifle at the Golem before shooting directly on it's core, disabling it on the process. He let's out a sigh of relief.

"Good job, soldier. That was a great shot.'' Gertrud complimented with a smile.

Shinji rubs the back of his head, "T-Thanks.'' he replied.

* * *

"Shinji Ikari is a skilled Marksman and medic. And his specialty is running away from danger." Jiraiya mused, "But at least he knows when to get serious especially that he has the ability to use Kenbonshoku Haki." he stated.

"Yui is definitely proud of her son." Silvers said with a smile, "Next is... Isaac Clarke.'' he said with a look of concern.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Elemental Nations, we go to a wide desert where an old fortress is located. On top of the fortress, we see Taro Yamada and Duncan Nelson staring at a colossal creature made of wood slowly making it's way towards them. Then a man walks onto view, the man has a dark-brown hair and has blue eyes, and wears a dark-brown Advanced Suit. This is Isaac Clarke.

Taro turns to Isaac while pointing a finger at the giant, "See that glowing circle on top of that gruesome's head? Shoot it and it'll be the end of it." he advised.

Isaac nodded as he puts on his helmet with a blue visor. He then brought out a Focus Rifle and aims towards the glowing circle on the giant's head, he then fires a powerful laser and hits the glowing circle, the wooden giant let's of a wail of pain before crashing down the sands dead.

Duncan let's out a cheer as Taro pats Isaac on the shoulder, "Awesome shot, sir." he praised.

"No pleasure." Isaac replied with a cold voice.

* * *

"Isaac is the oldest member of the AWA Rookie 20 and probably the most mentally challenged.'' Jiraiya stated, "With what everything he'd been through, I don't blame him. But at least, he's doing great ever since joining the AWA. His ability to use Kenbonshoku Haki is proof of that.'' he explained.

Silvers nodded, "Indeed.'' he said as he looks at the next paper and let's out a smile, "Well now... the next topic of our discussion is the Japanese Superman, Oohori.'' he claimed.

* * *

The scene then changes at a playground where we see Oohori taking on another group of ugly thugs(two of them made an appearance back in chapter 9). Oohori then uppercuts one thug knocking him down to the ground as he was getting fired up, his arms and fists are shaking in extreme adrenaline. He charges forward at another thug and delivers a clothesline then follows it by a springboard European uppercut knocking down the imbecile to the ground. But he wasn't finished, he run towards another thug taking it down with a dropkick before hitting the ground running and knocking over another thug with another European uppercut. A hard left turn and a jumping double stomp on another one on the ground. And finally, he made a mad dash and hits another thug with a flying crossbody.

Oohori stood up triumphantly as the thugs moans in pain on the ground.

* * *

Jiraiya shook his head in amusement, "Jesus Christ, this young man amazes me to no end.'' he mused, "Oohori is a brutally innovative grappler, he is a hybrid brawler that continues to improve and amazes everyone whenever he gets into a battle." he stated, "It's no wonder that he was able to learn the Busoskoku Haki.'' he added.

"Oohori is simply an amazing talent.'' Silvers mused, "Now then... next in our list is the Gunner Cutie, Mato Kuroi.'' he stated.

* * *

Meanwhile in a desolated city somewhere in an unnamed world, we see Mato Kuroi, in her Black Rock Shooter form, facing a seven foot tall, muscular Hollow. The Hollow tried to swat her with it's big arms but she gracefully dodges the attack, she then brought out her cannon and fires a massive blast of energy towards the creature, blasting a hole on it's chest, killing it.

Mato let's out a smile as Eddy Skipper McGee, Marcus the Kane, Rolf Van Kelamis and Jean Kirstein appears out of nowhere, "All hail the Gunner Cutie!" Eddy shouted in glee.

"Gunner Cutie! Gunner Cutie! Gunner Cutie!" the boys cheered.

This made Mato blush furiously, "Stop calling me that!" she shouted in embarrassment.

* * *

Jiraiya let's out a laugh, "On boy! Much like Oohori, this young girl never cease to amaze me!" he mused, "I still remember the first time she started training, she was a nervous wreck but look at her now, she has grown into the fearsome fighter that she is now!" he said with a smile, "Her learning the ability to use Busoshoku Haki helps matters.'' he added.

Silvers let's out a chuckle, "Now then... our next topic is..." he trails as he let's out a smile, "... the young man known as the Blonde Bundle of Annoyance, the Miserable Pile of Secrets and most importantly, the future leader of the AWA... Chizuru Tachibana.'' he announced.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cottage of Evangelline A.K. McDowell, we see Chizuru Tachibana training alongside Naruto Uzumaki and Eva, herself. Eva fires numerous ice crystals towards Chizuru whom dodges the strikes by doing a series of back flips and roll overs. Naruto then summons numerous clones of himself and Eva before charging towards Chizuru.

The blonde bundle of annoyance let's out a smirk as he began to fight the clones, taking them down one by one.

* * *

"There's no denying that Chizuru is slowly and becoming a fierce fighter as he continues to improve.'' Jiraiya stated, "Learning the Kenbonshoku Haki is probably his best achievement so far... unless the power inside of him is finally been let out.'' he claimed.

"We can only wait for that.'' Silvers replied, "Next is... Edwin Horace Hill also known as Ed.'' he said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pink Dormitory at the Uzumaki Villa, we see Amu Hinamori and Akane Isshiki in front of an electric generator. The two are complaining about the lack of electricity in their dorms when Ed approaches them and asks them what's going on, Amu explained to him their situation and he decided to help. Ed then charges his hands with a powerful electricity before tapping it at the generator and without a minute later, the entire dorm is now filled with electricity, much to everyone's joy.

Amu and Akane gave Ed a hug in gratitude as the big lump let's out a goofy laugh.

* * *

"I'm telling you! This kid is not human!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "Though there are many people in AWA that has super strength... Ed on the other hand, he can carry and lift things twice bigger than him very naturally!" he stated, "Add his ability to use electricity and his ability to use Busoshoku Haki makes him even more inhuman as a possible!" he added.

"Yet despite his imposing capabilities, young Ed remains a cheerful young lad." Silvers mused, "Next is... the secret member of the AWA Rookie 20 that no ones knows aside from us and the higher-ups...'' he pointed out, "Takatoshi Tsuda... also known as Big Taka.'' he claimed.

* * *

Meanwhile in another alley around the villa, we see Jirou Yoshidayama and Big Taka fighting two large crooks. As Jirou fights one crook by putting him in a tight headlock, Big Taka dances with another. Big Taka then unleashes a fury of punches towards the crook making him step back with every punch on the face, Big Taka then finishes him by delivering a powerful big boot on the crook's face, knocking him down unconscious.

After helping Jirou take down the other crook, the two celebrated their win by doing a silly and awkward dance with Jirou shouting 'How ya doin?' over and over again.

* * *

"I don't get why this young man wants to keep the fact that he's part of the Rookie 20 a secret.'' Jiraiya admitted, "If he keeps this up, no one will ever know the true capabilities of his power nor his ability to use Busoshoku Haki.'' he pointed out.

"He must have his reasons but hopefully, he'll changed his mind one day.'' Silvers stated, "Now then... our next topic is the Prince of Fighting... Takeru Ooyama.'' he announced.

* * *

The scene the changes in a dark alley somewhere around the villa, we see Takeru Ooyama trading blows with a young boy. Takeru grabs his opponent's head and began to knee him on the stomach before smashing the boy's head into a nearby window. The boy tried to crawl but Takeru drags him back, the orange head then grabs a steel pipe as he got on top of the boy and began bashing his head with his weapon.

Takeru can only let out a sadistic grin as he continues to smash his weapon on his opponent.

* * *

"Another member of the Loser's Club that is part of the Rookie 20.'' Jiraiya pointed out, "As much as I admire by this kid's determination to grow stronger, this kid is getting more dangerous lately.'' he stated, "His ability to use Busoshoku Haki made him even more terrifying when he's in a fight." he added.

"That's why we had Motoharu Tsuchimikado to look after him. Let's us hope that young Ooyama will notice how dangerous he has become.'' Silvers stated, "Now then... our next topic of discussion are the top three of the AWA Rookie 20: The Rainmaker... Yuuki Asaba, The King of Strong... Kyoutarou Suga and the strongest member of the Rookie 20, the Orange-haired Architect... Kenji Kazama." he announced with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile back at ZeroTopia, we go inside another Simulation Training Room located somewhere in the academy, here we see Yuuki Asaba, Kyoutarou Suga and Kenji Kazama facing on virtual IS Golems, Eggbears and Lizardmen.

Yuuki walks towards a large Eggbear with an impassive look as the creature charges towards him and swung it's right arm but Yuuki rolls out of the way before running behind the creature, wraps his arms around the it and gave it a devastating German Suplex, he then rolls the Hollow on it's back before delivering a powerful punch to it's face, smashing it's entire head in the process. Then another Eggbear charges towards but Yuuki caught it in a wrist-lock before transitioning it into a short-arm lariat, hitting the creature on the neck, decapitating it on the process.

Kyoutarou stood still as he kept his eyes in front, an IS Golem about to collide with him, Kyou lifted a foot forward and hits it, revealing that he hits the machine in the midsection. Kyou then pushes it back but IS retaliated by swinging a right claw but Kyou blocks it with his right arm, Kyou then did a spinning back kick towards it's midsection again before following it with a kick to the face making the machine lift up, he then stomps the IS' foot before striking it's jaws with a knee strike which destroys it's head on the process.

Kenji then dashes forward hitting an IS Golems, with a running clothesline, he then waited for the machine to get up before delivering a back kick on it's gut which was then followed by a knee on the face and he finishes it by smashing down his briefcase at the back of it's head. He then charges towards a Lizardman while wrapping an arm around it's shoulders and head before slamming the creature down to the ground. He then quickly transforms his briefcase into Bailey Machine Gun and began to unleash a barrage of bullets towards a group of Eggbears, killing them without any shed of remorse. He then transforms his weapon into laser cannon before firing it towards a group of IS Golems, decimating them to pieces.

All three boys stood triumphantly as the their opponents lies down on the floor, dead and destroyed from their merciless slaughter.

* * *

"All three boys are amazing, a tremendous feat of strength, agility and cunningness." Jiraiya stated, "But their most amazing feat is that not only they learned Kenbonshoku Haki, the three boys also obtain the rarest form of Haki... the Haoshoku Haki!" he exclaimed.

"The Haoshouku Haki is the reason why these three young lads are strongest in the Rookie 20.'' Silvers pointed out, "I couldn't care care less on how they managed to gain this Haki but I am truly impressed." he admitted with a smile.

"Too bad that were removing all three of them from the Rookie 20.'' Jiraiya claimed, "After all... the three boys are considered heavy hitters to be even called a rookie.'' he pointed out with a smile.

Silvers nodded, "I agree.'' he replied, "I guess were done here.'' he announced as he took a sip of his coffee.

Jiraiya nodded as he took a sip of his drink, "By the way... since those boys are getting removed from the Rookie 20. By any chance, who will take their place?'' he asked.

"Obviously, Mister Ooyama, Mister Takatoshi and Mister Hill will take their place as the strongest members of the Rookie 20.'' Silvers replied, "Unless... another person with Haoshoku Haki is introduced.'' he said with a smile.

"Is there anyone?'' Jiraiya asked.

Silvers nodded, "Ichika Orimura, a good friend of Houki Shinonono, is revealed to gain the Haoshoku Haki.'' he revealed, "I've been training him ever since the IS Academy formed an alliance with the AWA. If Mister Orimura plays his cards right, he might end up taking Kenji Kazama's position as the strongest of the Rookie 20.'' he started.

Jiraiya let's out a hum, "Interesting.'' he admitted, "Anyone else?'' he asked.

"There is another person from the IS Academy that the higher-ups believe has the ability to use Haoshoku Haki." Silvers replied, "However... we'll just have to observe things for now whether this is true or not.'' he said with a grin.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the Central Park located on the middle of the villa, we see a lot of people walking around the place which includes Zoro Roronoa and Erza Scarlet with the latter has her arms wrapped around the former. They then passes-by Honne Nohotoke sitting on bench eating a crepe, she was so happy eating her crepe that she subconsciously unleashes a powerful force outward in a sporadic wave that everyone in the park felt it.

As a result, people with weak strength fell down to the ground unconscious while the strong ones stood still in shock which includes Zoro and Erza.

"Zoro... did you feel that?'' Erza asked in shock.

Zoro narrowed his eyes, "Yeah... that was a Haki." he replied, "But who did it?'' he asked in confusion.

As everyone who knew Haki looks around finding it's source, Honne continues to happily eat her crepe, oblivious to what just happened.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, we go the Orange Dormitory where we see Chizuru Tachibana walking alongside Shinpachi Shimura and Nagisa Shirai in the halls. Chizuru has several band-aids on his face after a gruesome day of training with Naruto and Eva.

Chizuru rubs the back of his head, "Ugh... what a training.'' he grumbled.

Shinpachi crosses his arms, "So... any progress about this power inside of you?'' he asked.

Chizuru shook his head, "Not even close.'' he replied in frustration, "Anyway... have you seen Kenji around?'' he asked trying to change the subject.

Before Shinpachi could reply when suddenly a pink portal appeared below Chizuru's feet which made his eyes widen, "Chizuru! Watch out!" he exclaimed.

A **Stray Portal** aka the **Pink Portals** are strange phenomenons that tears through the fabric of space and time, often appearing out of nowhere, dragging it's unwitting victims to another place or world... which ever you prefer.

Chizuru looks down and saw the pink portal beneath him, "Oh shit!" he cursed when suddenly the portal pulls him in to who knows where.

"Chizuru!" Nagisa shouted as he and Shinpachi dove forward to save Chizuru only to meet concrete when the portal disappeared without trace, leaving the two boys seeing stars for a minute. Both boys shook their head and looks at each other in dread, "Shinpachi!" Nagisa shouted pushing him with his hands.

"Nagisa!" Shinpachi shouted as he pushes him back.

"GET HELP!" they shouted at the same time.

The two boys them began to run around screaming in panic as their annoying blonde friend suddenly disappeared without a trace.

The question is... where does the portal leads to?

Where did Chizuru go?

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hope you like the characters part of the AWA Rookie 20.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Misato Katsuragi and Shinji Ikari are from Neon Genesis Evangelion**

 **Tomoyo Sakagami from Clannad**

 **Sylvia van Hossen from Princess Lover**

 **Karen from Sword of Resistance**

 **Tenten from the Naruto series**

 **Linkle from Hyrule Warriors Legends**

 **Dan Kusou and Shun Kazami from the Bakugan Battle Brawler franchise**

 **Meme Touwa from Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko**

 **Isaac Clarke from the Dead Space games**

 **I want to thank XP4Universe for lending me, his ideas for Dan Kusou and Shun Kazami's abilities. I really appreciate it.**

 **And with this chapter done, it's time now for another Mission Fic and to where? Here's a clue: M-O-N-S-T-E-R! Monster! Monster! Figure it out yet? No? Well then it's All World Alliance Missions - Monster High! Awwoooo! So, please look forward for it!**

 **Until then paalam!**


	28. Welcome to Heartlake City

**A/N: Surprise? We're you not expecting a new chapter of AWA Stories so soon even though the current Mission Fic is still on going? Neither am I but the friends of mine suggested that I should upload a new chapter of AWA Stories which features characters that are not part of the current Mission Fic. This is directly inspired from XP4Universe's style of uploading his chapters randomly in no particular order but doesn't hinder the progress of his stories, I decided to follow his example.**

 **As of this chapter and going forward, the AWA Stories is now based from XP4Universe's XP4 Heroes Coalitions - Abridged Stories, Neo-City Diaries and Mission Chronicles combined. This means AWA will feature slice of life chapters, short missions stories and plain storytelling.**

 **I'd like to thank XP4Universe and nothing2read, the friends of mine whom suggested this, for this idea. With this kind of formula, my imagination just got more crazier than before.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Heartlake City, Florida**

The Heartlake City is located around a heart-shaped lake (hence the name) and between a beach and a mountain range. It features a café, a bakery, a vet, a pet salon, the Butterfly Beauty Shop, and the City Swimming Pool. In the city and nearby there are facilities suitable for people interested in aviation, horse riding, observing dolphins, karate and many other activities. International sporting events and talent contests are held here.

Moving around the streets of the colorful city is a red, blue and yellow minibus. Inside we see Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya, Takeru Ooyama and Kyoutarou Suga, three members of the infamous, Loser's Club. Takeru is currently driving the minibus while Davis and Kyou are at the back with former reading comics and the latter taking a nap with his headphones on.

Davis then turns to audience(or readers), "Hey there." he greeted with a smile, "Are you wondering why me and the boys are in this city?'' he asked as he puts down his comic, "Well... you see... I had friends living in this city and I decided to pay them a visit.'' he said but got into thinking, "To tell you the truth... I visit this city everyday.'' he admitted, "And while this city isn't as a grand as the Uzumaki Villa, I love this place and I considered it as my second home." he said, "And today... I decided to take two of my closest friends and show them how awesome this city is." he said excitedly, "I would have brought the others along but they're busy." he stated with a smile.

Takeru looks back at Davis from his seat, "Hey, Davis, who the hell are you talking to back there?'' he asked in confusion.

Davis chuckled, "No one." he mused as he turns back at the readers, "For a fanfic where a lot characters breaks the fourth wall, Takeru, for some reason, is not aware of it." he said with a smile.

Takeru looks ahead and saw two persons on a sidewalk at an intersection with one of them waving his hands, "Hey, I think that's them!" he pointed out as Kyou stirs awake.

Davis then turns to the readers again, "If you're wondering who are those son of a bitches are, they are the friends that I'm talking about." he claimed,  
"The first one is Buccaneer Murphy but he is known as Buckles and the other guy is Gillian Norman also known as Gill." he introduced revealing their names.

Buckles has a long, silver hair tied in a low ponytail and has grayish-orchid eyes. He wears a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt with a red necktie, blue jeans and red & white rubber shoes. Gill has a pale white skin tone, a messy brown hair and has green eyes. He wears a yellow buttoned shirt, black pants and white loafers.

"If you're wondering how I became friends with these guys, I met them a year ago during the battle for ZeroTopia against the invaders." Davis explained, "And no... the guys are nothing more but normal humans, they just got accidentally involved with us after getting suck in by a stray portal." he pointed out, "After the battle and unlike most of those who got involve, both Buckles and Gill didn't decided not to join AWA in favor for a normal life but we still keep in touch since we live in the same world." he explained, "Buckles is a well-mannered person, who is kind to people in general but is pretty unlucky while Gill is a conspiracy theorist, he can be paranoid at times but his capability to come up with dozens of theories is remarkable. When he is not acting paranoid, Gill can be calm and can act like a usual person." he said describing the two.

The minibus then stops in front of Buckles and Gill as the three Loser Club members got off the vehicle, "Buckles! Gill!" Davis greeted, "What's up, bros?'' he asked offering a fist bump.

Buckles accepted the gesture, "It's great to see you, Davis." he greeted back, "I see you brought some friends along.'' he pointed.

And with that, Takeru and Kyou exchanges introductions with Buckles and Gill, "So, this is the city that Davis likes so much." Kyou mused, "I must say it's really nice." he admitted.

"Thanks." Gill replied, "This city boast a lot activities that you'll surely enjoy and while it's no where near as extravagant as Uzumaki Villa, the city has it's charms.'' he explained.

Takeru nodded, "I can agree with that." he replied in agreement, "Men... the guys back home will surely regret not coming along with us." he mused with a grin.

Buckles turns to Davis, "I was expecting that you'll come here with your girlfriend." he pointed out, "I was looking forward in meeting her." he said.

Davis shrugs his shoulders, "Yui, Ayumi and Nathan drags her in a salon." he replied, "Saying that Tomoko needs a makeover." he said with a chuckle, "I can already see them failing on trying to get her looks clean up.'' he mused.

"So, what are we gonna do now?'' Kyou asked with a smile.

Before anyone could speak, they heard a loud noise coming from the other side of the city, "Woah... what was that?'' Takeru asked.

"Sounds like trouble." Gill replied with a nervous voice, "Is it a robbery? Is it a hostage situation? Is it the beginning of a new war?'' he exclaimed in panic.

"You're overthinking things again, Gill." Buckles said with a blank look, "Come on, let's go and see what's going on.'' he said.

And with that, the boys ran off towards the source of the noise. It didn't take a while for the boys to arrive at the source of the noise, there they saw a runaway unmanned Bulldozer with a dopey-looking Chihuahua dog in it while being chased after by five girls.

The first girl has a dark skin tone, she has brown eyes and a dark-brown back-length hair tied in braids. She wears a yellow sleeveless shirt over a dark-blue top, blue skirt, pink & blue ballers and pink & white sneakers. This is Andrea.

The second girl has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with purple & white linings, dark-blue skirt, and blue sneakers. This is Stephanie.

The third girl has a brown skin tone, she has dark-brown eyes and wears blue framed glasses, and she has a long brownish-orange hair tied in low braided ponytail. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with a white collar, a yellow skirt with a blue belt, white socks and blue sneakers. This is Olivia.

The fourth girl has a long orange hair tied in high-ponytail and has green eyes. She wears a blue & light-green t-shirt, blue knee-length shorts, white socks and brown shoes. This is Mia.

The last girl has a long black hair and dark eyes. She wears a light-purple polka-dotted sleeveless shirt with white collar and ascot, purple & lavender frilly skirt with a lavender belt, white socks and purple sneakers. This is Emma.

"Woah... been a while since I saw bulldozer looses control." Takeru pointed out, "Should we help out?'' he asked.

Davis shook his head, "No, I think the girls can handle it." he replied as he turns to the readers, "I kid you not! Those girls are lot reliable and responsible than they look.'' he claimed, "Don't believe me? Watch and observe.'' he said with a grin.

And with that, the boys watches the girls works together in stopping the out-of-control bulldozer. Andrea started by stopping the traffic to avoid cars from crashing to the moving construction vehicle while Mia and Stephanie grabs two kids that was on the bulldozer's path into safety, Emma then calls out for the dog as the canine jumps safely into her arms. Meanwhile, Olivia then began to use her brains to come up with a plan to stop the bulldozer, she told Mia her plan and the orange-head took actions. Mia then jumps on a fire hydrant and then to Emma, Andrea and Stephanie's palms as the girls tosses her towards the bulldozer, Mia got inside the vehicle and pulls a lever which finally stops the bulldozer's movement, much to everyone's relief and joy.

After that, the girls receives an applause and appreciation from everyone for their heroics which includes the boys.

"I must say... that was impressive.'' Takeru admitted as he claps his hands like an amused villain.

"That was awesome teamwork." Kyou claimed, "Does this happen often in this city?'' he asked.

Buckles shook his head, "Not often.'' he replied, "But what the girls did is pretty heroic." he said, "Specially Mia." he pointed out.

"How about we go and meet the girls.'' Gill suggested, "Congratulate them on person." he said.

"Good idea." Davis replied in agreement.

As the crowd left and the bulldozer is taken back to the construction site, we see the girls gathered around the sidewalk. As the boys approaches them, they can't help by overhear their conversation.

"Can you believe that we just did that?'' Emma asked excitedly.

"One precision timing." Olivia said with a smile.

"It's like watching a team of superheroes!" Stephanie exclaimed with a smile, "High-five!" she said raising her hand high.

The others followed suit but misses, much to their embarrassment, Mia then turns to the readers, "We'll work on that.'' she claimed referring to the high-five.

Andrea let's out a gasp, "Great idea!" she exclaimed, "We are the Heartlake City superheroes!" she said.

"Easy-peasy." Olivia spoke, "All we need to do is to find someone with superpowers." she said, "Too bad they're only in movies." she pointed out. Unbeknownst to her, three out of the five boys that are approaching them, has superpowers... sort of.

"I'm serious, you guys." Andrea claimed, "You heard them... Heartlake City need us." she pointed out.

"What do you mean?'' Stephanie asked.

"You know like in the movies." Andrea replied, "Like a lot of superheroes in movies, we could be a five girl super squad!" she exclaimed in excitement, "Daring rescues, adoring fans everywhere we go!" she counted.

"Turning criminals into cheese!" Emma said earning her weird looks from everyone, Emma turns to the readers, "What? I like cheese.'' she admitted.

"So, we'd be like superheroes." Stephanie pointed out, "But without any superpowers or weapons or keys." she said.

Andrea thought about it, "Hmm... pretty much." she confirmed... kinda.

"Works for me!" Stephanie agreed as the girls let's out a cheer.

"So, Heartlake City now gets their own super squad." Davis spoke, "That's a pretty daring if you ask me." he said with a grin.

The girls turns around to see Davis, Buckles, Gill and two more guys that they don't recognized approaching them, "Buckles! Gill!" Emma calls out with a smile.

"Hey, girls." Buckles greeted.

"Hi, Buckles." Stephanie greeted back with a dreamy look.

"We saw what you did back then, girls." Gill said, "And I must say that was really cool." he admitted.

Andrea flips her hair proudly, "Thanks." she replied.

Olivia then turns to Davis, "Hey, Davis." she greeted, "It's nice to see you visiting us... again." she said, "You know with your daily visits, I've beginning to think that you actually live in this city.'' she suspected as the Loser's Club founder shrugs his shoulders, Olivia then noticed Takeru and Kyou with the former eating a hamburger, "By the way... who's the burger king and the rockstar?'' she asked.

Both Takeru and Kyou chuckled from what she just called them as Davis spoke, "Well... burger king is my best friend, Takeru Ooyama and the rockstar is my other best friend is Kyoutarou Suga, you can call him, Kyou." he introduced his friends, "I decided to bring them along in today's visit." he replied before turning to the readers, "This really proves that I live in Japan, I just use the portal device to travel here.'' he stated, "Traveling is pretty expensive you know and that's coming from a guy that is considered a multi-trillionaire." he said.

"Nice to meet you, girls." Kyou greeted, "I hope we get along well." he said with a bow.

"Oh? Uh... how do you say 'likewise' in Japanese?'' Emma asked nervously.

"No need to, we speak English.'' Takeru reassured much to Emma's relief.

Davis then spoke, "So... a super squad, huh?'' he mused, "Well, after what you girls did back there, I can understand the enthusiasm." he stated as he turns to the readers, "I really do." he claimed, "I mean... I did started a revolutionary group back in Japan." he said.

"Totally right!" Andrea said with a smile, "Just think about the awesome things we can do in helping others!" she stated.

"Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere nice." Buckles suggested, "I say... the Drifting Diner.'' he suggested.

"We're in!" everyone replied in agreement, much to Buckles' amusement.

Davis then turns to the readers, "Why not? I am pretty hungry.'' he admitted,"Might as well get some nachos with cheese." he said.

Emma then pops out next to him, "Me too!" she cheered.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, we go to a local diner called the Drifting Diner, the diner has a burger grill, takeout window with cash register, stylized car-shaped table with bench, and an amazing giant burger icon on the roof. Outside there's a giant screen for drive-in movies with handy side tables.

Inside we see the boys and girls sitting on separate tables. There are also three more people inside the diner, the first one is a young man. The young man is tall with a slim figure, he has a brown spiky hair and has dark-brown eyes. He wears a dark-green hooded jacket over a gray undershirt, black skinny jeans and white high-kicks. This is Ethan.

The second person is an old-yet-pretty attractive old woman. She has a silver hair tied in a high ponytail by a red polka-dotted ribbon and has green eyes. She wears a black leather jacket over a red shirt with white cherry designs, blue jeans and white roller blades. This is Dottie Rae, Ethan's grandmother.

The last person is a slim and tall, young man. He has a brown skin tone, a dark-brown hair held back in dreads by colorful pins and has blue eyes. He wears an orange(Naruto approved!) apron over a lavender long-sleeve shirt, blue pants and white sneakers. This is Dean, an employee at the diner.

Dean was taking orders from the girls and seems having a hard time since the girls can't decide what food to order... or we're they?

"How about the BFF Squad?" Stephanie suggested.

"Then... done." Mia replied.

"Super Specials?''

"Hmm... nah."

"Super Deluxes?"

"Nah."

"Just as Desserts!"

"Nah."

"Highway Honeys?''

"Nah."

"Hank-two Pancakes." Emma spoke which earns her looks from everyone.

"That's what you want to be called?' Andrea asked indecorously.

"No... I was ordering." Emma replied showing everyone her menu.

"I'll give you girls some more time." Dean spoke as he went towards Davis' table to take their orders.

Olivia turns to him, "Sorry, Dean." she apologized as Ethan left the diner.

As Dean takes order from the boys, Kyou spoke, "You know... if you girls are going to name your group, it has to be something unique." he advised, "Or... something that represents you as a whole." he added.

"For example?'' Olivia asked.

"For example... the group where Davis, Takeru and I are part of." Kyou replied.

This got Andrea's attention, "Really? What are you guys called?" she asked in curiosity.

Davis turns to the readers, "This is my cue." he said before standing up and doing a heroic pose, "We are called The Loser's Club!" he said in triumphant voice which earned him weird looks from the girls and Dean.

Olivia tips her glasses, "Loser's Club? Really?'' she said indecorously.

"Isn't that name... demeaning?'' Mia pointed out in concern.

Buckles chuckled, "True... their team name is pretty demeaning but that's what a really represents who they really are.'' he pointed out.

Gill then spoke, "Believe it or not! The Loser's Club is pretty popular in Japan!" he exclaimed, "They even sell t-shirts!" he said pulling out a Loser's Club t-shirt.

Mia raised an eyebrow, "That's... a nice shirt...'' she said.

"Thanks, the t-shirts are pretty popular back in Japan." Takeru replied in gratitude.

"What is the purpose of you group?'' Olivia asked.

Davis turns to the readers, "This is my cue again." he said before standing up on top of the table and doing a heroic pose, "Our group... is not just your typical group that you can hang around and hangout in some places... no! Our group has a purpose! We serve as the voice of the voiceless! We pull up those who need help! We will serve as a good example, to many youths out there! That you can do better! That you have a purpose in life! If you're a nerd, a freak or a total loser, do not fret, do not loose hope, you're not alone! You will never be alone! Our group will be you're guidance, your hope and someone you can depend on! We will band together, and we're going to prove to each and every people in this world... that we can do anything!" he finished while posing heroically at the top of the table.

"Get down from the table, son! That's bad manners!" Dottie scolded as Davis immediately got back down and sat down his chair as every chuckles.

"Strange name aside... I had to admit the purpose of your group is really nice!" Andrea admitted, "Got me all fired up!" she claimed.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, we see Olivia riding on her robot, Zobo which is currently on it's seque-mode, making their way towards Heartlake High. There she sees Emma, Mia, Andrea, Stephanie, Davis and Takeru at the side of the science building where Emma is painting a mural of the solar system.

"I promised Principal Murray that I have my mural done by Monday." Emma said as she kept painting.

"It looks amazing, Emma!" Mia praised in awe.

"It's perfect for the science building." Andrea said in agreement.

"You and my friend, Sai, will get along well once he sees your mural." Davis mused when he realized something, "Then again... Sai uses traditional calligraphy-like artstyle... so maybe not.'' he stated.

"Oh, I would love to meet him." Emma admitted, "I've always wanted to see Japanese traditional arts in person.'' she said.

Takeru took a bite of his burger, "Well... we could bring him here once he got free time." he said, "Just be prepared if he ever blurts out some dick jokes.'' he advised. His remark caused the girls to blush, Davis then elbows him on the ribs, "Ow!" Takeru yelped in pain, nearly dropping his burger.

"Don't say something like that in front of the girls!" Davis scolded.

Olivia then arrived and got off Zobo as the robot transforms back to it's normal form and approaches them. She then noticed the mural, "Nice mural, Emma." she praised, "Although Mars is half a degree off it's orbital inclination.'' she pointed out which earns her disapproving looks from everyone, Olivia noticed this, "Not that it matters." she said, "To most people." she added tipping her glasses.

"A few more finishing touches and I'll be done." Emma said.

"Now that's under control, I've been thinking." Stephanie spoke as she picks up a clipboard.

"You always are." Mia mused as Stephanie nodded.

"I wish I had the time to think." Takeru said earning giggles from the girls as Davis rolls his eyes.

Stephanie then spoke, "What do we do between emergencies?'' she pointed out, "I mean... how often is there gonna be a falling flower pot or a runaway bulldozer." she stated.

Olivia thought about it, "Statistically speaking... not so much." she replied.

"If you live in Uzumaki Villa, things like that often happens." Davis claimed, "Last time, we had a runaway bulldozer, it nearly got me killed." he stated with a blank look.

"What kind of place is that?'' Mia asked.

"One of a kind." Takeru mused.

Andrea then spoke, "Whenever things are slow we can just do good deeds." she said, "Like rescue cats from trees or help out old ladies." she exemplified.

"Or rescue old ladies from trees!" Emma exclaimed with a smile.

"I don't think old ladies will ever get stuck up in trees.'' Davis pointed out, "Unless it's Granny Smith." he mused.

 **(Flash Back some time ago)**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

Somewhere in the villa, we see Applejack, Applebloom, Big Mac, Rarity, Haruka Takayama, Yuu Sonoda, Laxus Dreyar, Chouji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Sakura Hagiwara, Kurome, Guts and Buggy the Clown gathered around a fifteen foot high Apple Orchard while looking up high to see Granny Smith sitting casually on one branch.

"Granny! What are ya doing up there?!" Applejack shouted.

"Ah was trying ta get some apples here but it seems like ah'm stuck!" Granny Smith shouted back.

"Why did ya get up anyway?!" Applejack shouted in disbelief.

"Ah have no idea." Granny Smith replied dryly.

 **(End of Flash Back)**

Everyone laughs at what Davis told them, Stephanie the spoke, "Good deeds... daring but in a total responsible way." she mused.

"I got you girl." Andrea claimed, "What about a secret headquarters like... Eagle Girl's Cackle Cave or Mushroom Man's Portabello Pit.'' she suggested.

"Oh! Can it be invisible.'' Emma quipped excitedly.

"How are we gonna... ugh... never mind." Mia said dismissively.

Olivia then spoke, "Guys." she called, "I don't want to be a buzzkill but before we design the hideout and stuff, shouldn't we actually do some good deeds." she pointed out as the girls looks at each other in realization.

"Looks like you girls has some work to do." Davis mused.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, the girls began to start their good deeds but unfortunately for them, their first attempts are not received well by the people and animals they try to help.

Mia and Stephanie are yelled at for blocking traffic to allow a family of ducks to cross the road. Stephanie drops several crates of fish she was moving, then accidentally sends the child she was pushing flying off the swing and gets hit with an ice cream by the angry child. Mia is attacked by three angry pigeons because she tried to put their fallen egg back in the wrong nest.

Only Emma, Olivia and Zobo had some success in their graffiti removal project, but they realize that cleaning one wall is only a small part of the job, as there is graffiti all over the city!

All the while, Davis and Takeru watches them in amusement. Davis then turns to the readers, "Not that were making fun of their blunders but the girls need to realize how hard being successful at good deeds actually was." he explained, "And that's coming from a guy who never done good deed in his entire life." he admitted when realized something, "My adventures back in the Digital World doesn't count." he added.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that the day, the sun was about to set as we see the girls making their way towards Heartlake High where Davis and Takeru are waiting for them.

The two boys approaches them, ''So, how's the good deeds going?'' Davis asked with a grin.

Andrea gave him a nervous smile, "Well... it was a great first day of the super squad...'' she replied.

"Yeah... I can't hardly wait to do it again." Stephanie replied sarcastically, "How about you, Em?'' she asked.

Emma sighed, "Like rose has bruises." she replied as Olivia tips her glasses while Mia stretches her arms.

The girls let's out a sigh as Mia spoke, "Let's face it... doing good deeds is a lot tougher than it looks." she admitted.

"Maybe this super team wasn't the best idea." Olivia pointed out.

"Maybe not." Stephanie replied, "But I did missed soccer practice." she admitted.

"I'm behind my science project and it's due by tomorrow." Olivia said.

"Don't get disheartened girls." Takeru reassured, "Just because you realized that it's hard, doesn't mean you can't do it.'' he advised.

"When we first started our group, we are aware that there's the possibility that it would flop but we didn't worry about that because we believe it will work.'' Davis stated, "As long as you believe in yourself, this super group or whatever you want to call it, will work out in the end.'' he advised.

Mia smiled, "Yeah... I guess you're right." she replied.

Emma then let's out a gasp, "My mural!" she cried.

"Relax... it doesn't need anymore finishing touches." Mia reminded.

"No! My mural!" Emma pointed out as they see a young man in front of her mural.

The young man wears a black yet colorful helmet, a black hoodie jacket over a white shirt, black skinny jeans and white kicks. The young man then sprayed a monkey-like symbol on Emma's mural.

"It's the tagger again!" Andrea pointed out.

"He is history!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Davis glares at the tagger, "You! You bedazzled my car the other day! You will pay for that!" he shouted as he charges towards the tagger with arms & hands stretched forward, ready to strangle him. Davis then jumps in attempt to tackle the tagger down but his target got out of the way and Davis' face hits the wall.

"Davis! Are you okay?'' Olivia calls out in concern.

"I love you~ You love me!~ Let's go out and kill Barney~" Davis singed with a goofy-dazed face.

The tagger then got into his motorcycle and quickly fled the scene, Andrea snaps her fingers, "Let's get him!" she ordered.

As Davis got off the ground, Mia got on her skateboard as Emma then got on scooter-bike while Stephanie got on her bicycle and Andrea got on her scooter. Olivia then got on Emma's scooter-bike and turns to Zobo, "Zobo! Time to fly!" Olivia ordered as the robot turns into a drone and began to fly.

As the girls chases after the tagger, Takeru turns to Davis, "Come on, bro! Let's help them!" he said before running off.

Davis turns to the readers. "Great... Takeru and I are joining a wild goose chase... on foot." he said before running off, "And I'm perfectly fine with it!" he exclaimed.

 **And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! If you're not familiar with the chapter's plot, it's based from the first episode of LEGO Friends - Girls on a Mission! It's an interesting series, so go check it out! And Mia is my favorite by the way.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in these chapter:**

 **Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy and Gillian "Gill'' Norman are OCs created by XP4Universe and Revekk, respectively**

 **Andrea, Olivia, Mia, Emma, Stephanie, Ethan, Dottie Rae, Dean and Zobo are from LEGO Friends - Girls on a Mission**

 **I'd like to thank XP4universe for allowing to use his OC Buckles in my fics and while I can't contact Revekk, I wanted him to know that Gill is the best OC he has ever created, he might not know it but Gill is slowly becoming popular in my circle of friends. I hope he enjoys the appearance of Gill in this chapter.**

 **Welp! With this chapter done, I'm going to start working on the next chapter of Monster High Mission Fic.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	29. Friendship House - Morning Blues

**A/N: And I am back with the continuation from the previous chapter! Before that, I'm glad that everyone enjoys the previous chapter especially the appearance of Buckles, Gill and the Lego Friends girls were well-received! But the biggest draw probably is Davis' fourth wall break by talking to the audience or readers, some pointed out that the 'talking to the audience' is based from Malcolm in the Middle and Don't Blame the Koalas, and while they're not wrong, it's mostly based from Lego Friends since the girls would often speak to the audience at times.**

 **RubyBlack11 - Gintoki and Shinpachi are already part of the fic, so Kagura will undeniably will make an appearance soon.**

 **And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Heartlake City, Florida**

The sun was about to set at Heartlake City, we then see a young man, known as the tagger, riding a motorcycle zooming across the streets followed by a group of girls, which consists of Andrea, Emma, Mia, Olivia and Stephanie, riding on their scooter, motorbike, bicycle and skateboard respectively and two young men, which consists of Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya and Takeru Ooyama, running on foot.

The chase continues all around the city, much to everyone's surprise and confusion. And what's odd to the people... is that they can't help but wonder how two young men managed to catch up with the girls by just running.

"Let's squash him like a bug!" Andrea exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Zobo follows their target from above as they took a turn to the left, Stephanie then spoke, "We'll pinned him off at the square!" she stated as everyone went separate way. Emma, Olivia and Zobo moves forward as Stephanie, Mia, Andrea, Davis and Takeru turns to their left and jumps over a flight of stairs, "Not the best short cut!" Stephanie shouted.

"Gee! Ya think!" Davis yelled back.

Suddenly, the five appears in front of the tagger, much to his surprise and nearly crashes onto Stephanie, the tagger quickly turn left and made his way towards the city square with everyone following.

The tagger then jumps over the park stairs as everyone does the same, Emma then turns to the readers, "Totally awesome opening, right?'' she mused.

Everyone then landed safely on the ground, Davis did a little roll over before resuming his run. The tagger and everyone then went past an Arc de Triomphe-like structure and onto a road with many colorful bushes on the sides. They then stopped at one intersection as they lost sight of the tagger.

"Where did that fucker go?'' Davis demanded.

Andrea gasped as she turns to the readers, "Wow... never thought that Davis uses such language," she admitted.

Olivia then uses her computer-generated headset and saw a feedback from Zobo's view, "He took the Old Mill Road!" she claimed as everyone resumes the chase.

As night arrives, the tagger then busted through some gates and went inside an abandoned firestation as the garage door closes in an instant as everyone arrives at the area while Zobo shine some light all over the building like a helicopter searching for some criminals.

Stephanie then brought out a megaphone, "All right, Picasso, come out with your hands up!" she demanded.

"Little bastard! Little bastard! Let us come in!" Davis shouted, "Or I'll huff and I'll puff, and blow this building down!" he exclaimed in a riddle-like fashion.

They were met by silence as Emma spoke, "Maybe they try an impressionist." she suggested.

"You think if you call him by the right artist, he'll come out." Mia pointed out as Emma shrugs her arms.

"I don't think threatening the tagger with quotes from fairy tales will make him come out, either." Takeru pointed out indecorously as Davis facefaulted.

"It's worth the shot." Stephanie said as she got back on the megaphone, "Come on out, Rene! You've been busted by the super... secret... uhh...'' she tried to say something but can't come up with a name.

"Saber squad?" Mia asked.

"Supreme team?'' Olivia suggested.

"Cheese club!" Emma quipped earning her weird looks from everyone.

Davis turns to the readers, "This is the problem of a group with no name." he pointed out.

Stephanie shook her head, "Uhh... something-something." she said as she got back on the megaphone, "Come out now! We've got your surrounded!" she demanded but once again only met by silence as Zobo flies around the building.

Stephanie then turns to Mia and made some strange hand gestures, Mia understood what she meant and responded by doing another set of strange hand gestures. Emma, Andrea and Olivia looks at each other and began to do some silly hand gestures, much to Davis and Takeru's amusement.

Stephanie the mouthed 'come on' as she and Mia cautiously sneaks their way towards the garage. The three girls shrugged as they followed suit with Davis, Takeru and Zobo being the last to follow.

"We've got him trapped." Davis mused.

Mia then quickly opens the garage door as everyone hops inside while pointing their flashlight like guns all over the place, only to find nothing.

"I didn't say it was a good one." Davis admitted.

Everyone then cautiously made their way inside the dark garage as Olivia turns on the switch but nothing happen. Andrea then spoke, "Great... we lost him again." she said.

"I won't be so sure, this place is pretty big, so he could still be here somewhere.'' Takeru pointed out.

"He's right.'' Mia replied in agreement, "Let's go check the other rooms." she suggested.

Everyone then made their way to the next room, Olivia turns on the switch but nothing happen as Mia and Stephanie climbs on the spiral stairs leading to the second floor.

"This place is kind of creepy." Emma commented, "And cozy." she added.

"Yeah... downright homey.'' Andrea said as she swats some cobwebs.

"Someone should teach the last owner of this place the meaning of sanitation.'' Takeru stated as he swats aside more cobwebs.

Emma then flashes her flashlight on the wall and saw a lot of graffiti., "Wow!" she said in awe, "Look at all this, I know that style!" she claimed with a smile, "It's Prankzy's!' she said, "He sprayed graffitis on half the building down town.'' she pointed.

"Yeah... including your mural." Andrea pointed out.

"Could the tagger and Prankzy be the same person?'' Takeru asked.

Davis shrugs his shoulders, "He could be." he replied.

"Heads-up!" the voice of Mia called as the orangehead slides down the pole from the second floor before landing on the floor, "This place is amazing!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah it is!" Stephanie cheered, "I can put a ping-pong table over here, a climbing wall and a basketball-" she tried to say but was interrupted.

"Not there!" Emma said as she ran at one corner, "This place is the perfect light for painting!" she stated.

"Laaaa~" Andrea sang as her voice echoes throughout the room, "Slammin' acoustics!" she claimed as she turns to the readers, "I found myself more fab than usual.'' she said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Zobo went back in the garage, "Awesome! The circuit breaker panel!" she said opening the metal box, "Zobo, check if it's live.'' she requested. Zobo did by extending it's mechanical arm and placed it's mechanical pinch on the panel and got electrocuted on the process, "It's live!" she said snapping her fingers as the light went on, "This corner will make a stellar robotics lab!" she exclaimed.

Takeru then peeks his head inside and saw Zobo getting electrocuted, "Uhh... Olivia..." he spoke as he pointed at the shaking robot.

"Oops! Sorry, Zobo, you can let go now." Olivia said as Zobo did saw. She then walks next to Takeru, "You know... with a little fixing up...'' she mused.

Then Andrea enters the garage, "This place would make a sweet super secret clubhouse!" she exclaimed.

"For our new super team!" Stephanie said as she enters the room.

Emma then enters the place, "You mean... the super secret, super friends of Heartlake City!" she cheered when they heard a snore.

Everyone turns to see that it came from Mia, whom jolted awake, "Huh? What?'' she said, "I fell asleep when you were saying our super efficient name.'' she mused.

"How about Friendship Name?'' Olivia suggested as the girls cheered in agreement.

Davis chuckled, "Well...at least they came up with a name for something.'' he mused as Takeru turns around laughing.

 **-BREAK-**

The next day, everyone decided to renovate the newly dub 'Friendship House' with Kyoutarou Suga, Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy and Gillian "Gill" Norman helping them as well.

Mia and Kyou takes off the boards from the windows while Emma places flowers on the window boxes. Inside, we see Stephanie, Buckles and Zobo wiping the floor clean while Andrea, Olivia and Gill takes out a vehicle out from the garage, which is currently covered with a large shit... I mean, sheet, to the front yard. Andrea then went back inside with a water hose in hand but when she turn it on, the sudden surge of water was so strong, it sends her flying across the room while Olivia and Gill pulls out the sheet which reveals an old van underneath.

Back inside the garage, we see Mia, Emma, Andrea and Takeru packing up stuffs on boxes as Stephanie runs around with a soccer ball while Kyou climbs on a ladder and began to fix some broken light sockets. Outside, Olivia blew the dust from the van's front which results the dusts covering her face, much to Gill's amusement while Emma and Andrea enters the yard carrying a ping-pong table while playing at the same, then Kyou came in carrying two mini-fridges on both shoulders, much to the girl's awe and surprise.

Later inside, we see Mia, Olivia and Buckles painting one room with purple paint using roller brushes, they began to cover the graffiti-covered walls with paint as Olivia was about to paint another graffiti-covered wall, Emma got in front of her, "Not all of it!" Emma exclaimed which results to Olivia painting her face, much to Emma's dismay.

Meanwhile in another room, Stephanie and Andrea were busy painting walls with white paint while Davis is standing on a ladder as he paints the ceiling when Andrea suddenly trips with her back hitting the ladder causing it to shake wildly as Davis lost his balance and fell to the floor with a loud thud, the girls panic upon seeing the Loser's Club leader lying down the floor as Takeru, whom heard their cries, rushes over inside the room with a bucket of water with the intention of dozing Davis awake back to consciousness.

Davis, whom is not really unconscious, was slowly sitting up as Takeru dozes him with water from the bucket alongside a rock which hits Davis square on the face as Takeru, Andrea and Stephanie cringed at that.

Davis stares at them, "Wow... water with rock..." he spoke before falling back down to the floor unconscious.

After that, we see everyone gathered in one room as they marveled at their handy work, "We didn't get it done all day but we definitely left a mark.'' Emma pointed out as everyone looks at a wall with Emma-shaped gap of the graffiti, she protected earlier, "Get it? Our mark.'' she mused.

Mia turns to the readers, "Give her a break, it was a long day." she said.

And with that, the girls cheered while boys smiles at them.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day at Heartlake High, we see Emma merrily, walking around and saw Ethan, Buckles and an unimportant guy cleaning up her mural.

Emma then approaches them, "Hey, Ethan, Hey, Buckles." she greeted as the unimportant guy left, "What are you guys doing?'' she asked.

Ethan turns to her, "Oh! Hey, Emma." he greeted back, "Principal Murray told us to clean up the graffiti off your... galactically, awesome mural." he said in awe.

"We have to be extra careful though, so we won't ruin it." Buckles said, "And good thing, we did." he mused.

Emma stares in awe at her mural, "Really? I kinda like the effect of the blue mist over my solar system.'' she admitted, "It's almost like... stardust." she claimed, "Like the moons from the peak." she said.

Ethan then spoke, "You can't just leave it there, Emma." he said, "Prankzy ruined your art by covering it by that garbage!" he exclaimed, "He is no artist, you are!" he said.

Emma looks away with a smile, "I did't see that coming." she claimed, brushing her hair aside.

Buckles grinned as he turns to the readers, "If I don't better, I think these two has a thing for each other." he mused referring to Ethan and Emma.

Emma turns to Ethan, "That's sweet for you to say, Ethan.'' she said with a smile, "But I see it more as an improvement." she claimed as she looks at Ethan's shoes, "Kinda like what you did with your shoes." she pointed out, "Funny... that's the exact same shade of blue paint as the graffiti." she stated.

Buckles let's out an awkward cough as Ethan pulls away his shoes, "Oh! These old things?" Ethan pointed out, "They came out like that.'' he claimed.

"Well, thanks, anyway." Emma said with a smile as she turns to the readers, "That's when I realized what our clubhouse was missing." she mused.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day back at the Friendship House, we see the girls along with Davis and Takeru watching Emma draw a painting on a wall of the five girls in various poses, much to everyone's awe.

"That is one rad art, Emma." Davis commented in awe.

"Oooh, I like!" Andrea quipped, "Could you put more glitter on my hair?'' she suggested.

"Check out my skills!" Stephanie pointed out.

"I think it's great, Emma." Mia praised, "Now the place like it's ours." she mused.

Davis then walks forward, "Hey girls, I got something for ya." he claimed as he handed Olivia a piece of paper.

Olivia then read the paper and gasped in surprise, "What is it, Olivia?'' Mia asked in concern.

"It's a land contract!" Olivia exclaimed, "And it's named after us!" she added as she turns to Davis, "How did you do this?'' she asked.

Davis smiled, "Talk to the mayor the other day." he replied, "I told them that I'm buying this landmark for you girls, they agreed." he explained, "And now, these place is completely yours.'' he claimed.

"You did this for us?'' Olivia asked in awe.

Davis shrugs his shoulders, "It's the best thing I could do for you girls.'' he replied, "After all, I still owe you girls one after you helped me when I first visited this city." he said with a smile. And with that, the girls hugs Davis in gratitude, much to his discomfort, "Umm... girls... I appreciate that your grateful but a mere 'thank you' is enough for me." he stated.

"Ah, come on, it's not like your girlfriend is gonna be jealous or anything." Takeru pointed out with a grin.

"Ah, shaddap!" Davis replied as everyone burst out laughing.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night, we see Prankzy walking towards Emma's painting with a spray paint in hand.

 **-BREAK-**

The next day at the Friendship House, the girls alongside Davis and Takeru were shock to see Emma's painting getting tagged by Prankzy, whom added silly ears, horns and mustache on the painting.

"He did it again!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Oh, he'll pay for that!" Andrea claimed.

"I don't know, I think it's kinda funny." Emma admitted as Stephanie puff her cheeks in annoyance.

Davis scratches the top of his noggin, "Well... this is quite the conundrum.'' he spoke, "If he can vandalize Emma's painting like this, think about what he can do to the entire house.'' he pointed out.

"Then he has to be stop!" Andrea said.

"You thinking of a trap?'' Olivia asked.

"I am now." Andrea replied.

Stephanie then turns to everyone, "And what does a good trap need?'' she asked.

"Bait." Olivia replied, much to the girls' confusion while Davis and Takeru exactly knew what she meant.

"You mean like worms?'' Mia pointed out, "I'm on it. " she claimed.

Olivia shook her head, "Mmm... not exactly." she replied.

"I think the bait that Olivia meant is something that we can use to lure someone like Prankzy." Davis pointed out, earning a nod from Olivia as the girls 'ooohed' in understanding.

A minute later, Emma drew a canvas of Prankzy next to her painting, she looks at it with uncertainty, "I don't know about this." she admitted in concern.

"Are you kidding?'' Stephanie spoke, "There is no way that he won't tag that!" she pointed out.

Olivia then claps her hands, "Let's go over it, again." she spoke, "Stephanie... you'll pretend us Prankzy and we'll pretend to trap you.'' she instructed.

"I'm so dark and broody..." Stephanie started as she badly imitating Prankzy, "No one understands me." she claimed with a can of spray in hand.

Olivia then spoke, "Remember... the moment he started to spray paint, that's when I triggered the remote." she advised as she brought up the said device.

"Which makes Zobo release the Zobo bullets!" Stephanie pointed out as Zobo got ready.

Mia then brought up a water hose, "Then I'll blast him with the fire hose!" she said.

Then Andrea brought up a net, "And I'll throw the net over him!" she claimed.

"And then, Davis and I will beat the every living daylights out of him! Snaps his neck! Put him in a body bag! And threw him in the gulf of Mexico!" Takeru exclaimed with a very sadistic face as his mouth began to drool like crazy.

Davis and the girls stares at him weirdly as the Goggles-wearing boy spoke, "T-tone down the violence there, Mr. Fighting." he said, "You're starting to sound like Dan." he pointed out with a blank look.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that night at the Friendship House, we see the girls, Davis and Takeru hiding behind the bushes waiting for Prankzy to arrive. All except for Emma, whom is worried for Prankzy,

Then they heard the sound of a motorcycle coming from the distance, "I think I hear him.'' Stephanie claimed.

Emma looks down for a minute before slowly backing away before making a run for it, only Davis saw her leave but kept quiet about it.

Meanwhile, we see Prankzy on his motorcycle, making his way towards the Friendship House when suddenly, Emma appears in the middle of the road. Prankzy immediately screeches his motorcycle to a stop but kept the engines going, the two of them stares at each other very intensely when Emma took a deep breathe as she spoke, "You should get out of here! My friends are waiting for you at the firehouse!" she warned.

Prankzy then calms down, "Why are you doing this?'' he asked.

Emma smiled, "Us artist have to stick together." she replied.

Prankzy then puts his foot on the ground as Emma smiled, she then ran off but gave him once last smile before making her way back to her friends. Prankzy sighed before turning around to leave.

 **-BREAK-**

The next morning, everyone woke up in the bushes after felling in asleep while waiting for their target, they then realized that Pranksy didn't come, much to their disappointment.

Everyone then slowly made their towards the house, "Wow... that was a waste of night." Mia pointed out.

"I could have sworn I heard a motorcycle." Stephanie claimed.

"I don't get it." Olivia spoke, "I was sure, he'd take the bait but he never even showed up." she stated.

Takeru let's out a yawn, "Ya think he figured out that we set up a trap for him?'' he asked.

"Gotta be." Davis replied in agreement. Though Davis knew that Emma was responsible why Prankzy didn't come but didn't say anything as he knew she had good reasons.

"Well... it happens." Andrea spoke, "Let's get some breakfast." she said.

And with that, Mia, Andrea, Olivia and Stephanie enters the house while Davis and Takeru stayed outside for a while as Emma looks at her painting with a smile before merrily made her way inside the house.

"Hey, Davis.'' Takeru spoke, "I wonder what the heck everybody are doing back in the villa?'' he asked.

Davis shrug his shoulder, "Well... it's the weekend." he pointed out, "I'm pretty sure that everyone are having a good time, right now." he mused.

 **-BREAK-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

Meanwhile it was a fine morning at the Uzumaki Villa as we Paper Boy going around town on his bicycle while tossing newspapers at houses and apartments. At the Orange Dormitory, we see Edward Elric coming out from the front entrance stiffing out a yawn when Paper Boy passes-by and threw a newspaper right onto the alchemist's mouth.

"MMFF!" Edward muffled in shock with the newspaper in his mouth.

Kisame Hoshigaki came out from the entrance door, the shark-themed ninja grabs the newspaper from Edward's mouth and went back inside while reading the newspaper.

Meanwhile we see Taichi "Tai" Yagami, Renji Abarai and Tetsuya Kuroko doing a jog around the park passing-by a Gazebo where Lucia Nanami and Ichigo Momomiya are having a conversation when Blueberry Cake approaches them.

Just a few inches away from the Gazebo, we see Kenji Kazama sitting on one bench checking out the news on his tablet when a girl approaches him. The girl has a petite appearance, she has a short hair and has blue eyes. She is currently wearing a blue cardigan jacket over a white tube top, blue denim skirt with brown belt and brown boots. This is Lisanna Strauss, the younger sister of Mirajane and Elfman Strauss.

"Hey, Kenji." Lisanna greeted, "I thought you were in this place called Monster High." she pointed out sitting next to him.

Kenji turns to her, "Hey, Lisanna." he greeted back, "It's currently spring break in Monster High and things are pretty quiet from there, so we decided to come back here for while until spring break is over." he explained.

"Why not stay there while they have spring break?'' Lisanna asked, "I read a message from Yoshika that they're having a trip to this place called Great Barrier Reef and I'll bet it's going to be fun.'' she said with a smile.

"That's why I didn't stay there." Kenji pointed out, "Chizuru went along in that trip.'' he said, "And a week without seeing his annoying face is heaven for me.'' he stated.

Lisanna gave him a sly grin, "You say that but I'm pretty sure that you missed him." she mused.

"I do not." Kenji replied when suddenly the two heard a loud sound of a horn behind them, much to their surprise. He then turns around at the source of the sound, "Goddammit, Chizuru! What the hell was that noise?!" he exclaimed in annoyance only to see Natsu Dragneel and another young man standing behind them, both holding air horns which they pointed at each other.

The young man has a has blond hair with a black lightning-shaped stroke, he has small, thin eyebrows and yellow eyes. He wears a blue t-shirt, gray pants and white shoes. This is Denki Kaminari.

"Woah... sorry about that, Kenji." Denki apologized, "Natsu and I are just messing around with these awesome air horns we found." he stated.

Natsu then realized something, "Hey, wait a minute! Did you just called me, Chizuru?'' he pointed out, "Holy shit! You miss Chizuru!" he exclaimed with a grin as he and Denki began to tease the orange-haired architect.

"You miss him! You miss him! You miss him!" Natsu and Denki chanted.

Kenji glares at them, "I DO NOT!" he yelled in annoyance as he turns to Lisanna, "You set this up do you?'' he accused.

Lisanna looks away with an innocent smile, "I don't know what you're talking about.'' she replied.

"Don't look away from me! What's with that smile? You really had something to do with this?!" Kenji exclaimed as he turns back to Natsu and Denki, "Are you two, shut up?! I don't miss that blonde bundle of annoyance! You two are acting like a child!" he shouted as Lisanna giggled.

Saito Hiraga then walks towards them, "Hey, guys." he greeted, "Hey, Kenji, I heard that you missed Chizuru?'' he asked with a teasing grin.

Kenji growled in anger, "That's it! I'm killing you right now, Saito!" he exclaimed as he chases after Louise's husband while the others bursts out laughing.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile in a movie theater located somewhere in the villa, we see a lot of people watching a French Romantic Movie. We then see Elfman Strauss walking across the isle towards his seat.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through.'' Elfman said.

However his massive stature blocks Vegeta's view, whom sitting between Tatsumi Saiga and Dutch, "Hey! Down in front!" Vegeta shouted as he threw his bag of popcorn and hits Elfman on his head, knocking him down to the floor.

Then Edwin "Ed" Horace Hill enters the room, wearing an usher uniform, he then spoke, "Um... no talking in the theater... shush.'' he reminded as Neptune, who overheard him, rolls her eyes because of irony.

Meanwhile at another row of seats, we see Blinx the Time Sweeper with a square-shaped creature sitting next to him. The creature is anthropomorphic sea sponge that resembles a kitchen sponge. He has rectangular body with several holes. He has a large, round eyes with blue irises, a long nose and a two bucktooth. He wears a rectangular white dress shirt with red tie, brown pants, white socks and shoes. This is SpongeBob SquarePants.

SpongeBob was eating popcorn when he turns to Blinx, "Hey, Blinx, what's happening?'' he asked.

"Sssh!" Blinx replied to SpongeBob.

A few seconds later SpongeBob spoke again, "Now what's happening?'' he asked once more.

"SpongeBob... quiet." Blinx hushed. The Time Sweeper went back in to watching when he heard SpongeBob speak again but was abruptly stopped, he turns to see SpongeBob had his bag of popcorn shove into his mouth by the person next to him.

The person is a young man of average height, with ash blond, spiky hair and sharp red eyes. He wears a black t-short, black pants and white rubber shoes. This is Katsuki Bakugo.

Katsuki crosses his arms, "That'll shut him up.'' he grumbled in satisfaction.

Blinx stares at SpongeBob for a minute before shrugging his shoulders as he went back into watching.

As everyone continues to watch, the characters then began to make out on bed which later turns into a full-blown sex scene, much to everyone's surprise and shock.

"Oh, Jesus Christ." a large muscular man spoke from one seat. The man has a short orange hair and mustache, and has blue eyes. He wears a white top, green shorts and brown leather shoes. This is Escanor.

Shuuhei Hisagi, whom is sitting next to Escanor, brought up his movie pamphlet, "Huh? Now I know why the movie is R-Rated.'' he mused.

"An R-Rated French movie... now I've seen everything." Lloyd Irving, whom is sitting on Escanor's right, commented with a blank look.

Meanwhile on another row of seats, we see Misa Kakizaki, Madoka Kugimiya and Sakurako Shiina watching the sex scene with heavy blushes on their face. Sitting next to Misa is Brawley Beats whom is watching the movie with a dumb smile.

Sitting behind them are Rarity, Fluttershy, Flash Sentry, Pinkie Pie, Jake Long and Lingyin "Rin" Huang with Fluttershy was curled up in a ball as she was shivering with fear and confusion.

"I very much question that this is R rated." Rarity commented. "Something like this shouldn't be in theaters." she pointed out.

Jake, whom's face is heating up, quickly stood up from his seat, "I need to go to the restroom." he said as he ran out of the room.

A few minutes later, Jake came back with his hair dripping wet, "Woah... what did you do?'' Flash asked in surprise.

"I need to cool myself off." Jake replied as he got back on his seat.

"You were burning up when she was like 'Oh yes, yes, yes!' and he was like giving it to her." Pinkie pointed out.

Jake's eyes were wide opened and his face was bright red again, "I'm heading back to the restroom." he said standing up as he walks out of the room again.

"D-Did you really have to describe it to him like that, Pinkie?" Lingyin pointed out indecorously, Pinkie replied with an innocent smile.

After the sex scenes ended, much to everyone's relief, everyone continues to watch in peace. At another row of seats, we see Miku Hatsune, Rita Mordio, Nepgear and Orochimaru watching quietly when they heard the sound of a phone ringing, they to their left and saw Nanoha Takamachi, with Fate Testarossa Harloawn sitting next to her, holding up her phone.

"Takamachi-san, ssshh..." Nepgear gently hushed.

Nanoha stood up and gave everyone an apologetic looks, "Sorry." she apologized as she ran out of the room. As she got outside, Nanoha quickly answers her phone, "Hello?" she greeted, "Oh, Nami-san, what is it?" she asked when a smile forms on to her face, "Really? That's great news! I knew you guys could do it!" she claimed before ending the call as she went back inside.

Back inside, we see everyone watching a very heartbreaking scene. At one row of seats where Rin, Yuuki Konno, Levi Ackerman and Lester the Unlikely are at, Rin has a tear drop rolling down her cheek as Yuuki cups her mouth trying to keep herself from bawling, Levi let's out a small sniff while Lester is crying loudly with a piece of tissue in hand.

Nanoha then got back on her seat as Fate turns to her, "Who was that?'' Fate asked referring to Nanoha's caller.

Nanoha smiled at her back, "That was Nami.'' she replied, "The mission in Whole Cake Island is a success." she said, "We got Sanji back." she added.

 **And that's it for this chapter! The first half of this chapter is based from the second episode of LEGO Friends - Girls on Mission while the third part of this chapter is loosely based from CN City's Movie Promos.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Lisanna Strauss is from Fairy Tail**

 **Denki Kaminari and Katsuki Bakugo are from My Hero Academia**

 **SpongeBob SquarePants is from SpongeBob SqaurePants**

 **Escanor is from Seven Deadly Sins**

 **And with this chapter done, time for me to head back with All Worlds Alliance Missions Fics - Monster High!**

 **Until then paalam!**


	30. Everyone are always after First Place

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter of AWA Stories and I'm glad everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. I know that I mentioned from the previous chapter that I'll be doing the next chapter of All Worlds Alliance Missions - Monster High but then I realized that in that chapter, Kenji Kazama and the others will be featured back in the story, so I decided to write this one first before moving back to the Mission Fic.**

 **Anyway, the plot of this chapter is something I wanted to do for a long time. Why? It features characters from our favorite Nintendo games. Who are they? You'll find that out soon.**

 **And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-EARTH 275-**

 **Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Circuit**

We start our story at a place called Mushroom Kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom is a monarchy ruled by Princess Peach. The kingdom's capital is Toad Town. The Mushroom Kingdom's population is very vast, consisting of hundreds of species. Most prevalent are Toads, Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Yoshis, and Boos, with very few humans living in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Behind a castle is a large race track called the Mario Circuit. The track follows a single path that twists around near the beginning. The track starts on the straightaway of the Möbius strip and shortly after, there is a turn to the left. A white bridge is a short ways away of the turn which starts the Anti gravity section. The track turns to the right shortly after and start racing underneath the finish line. After a left turn, the racers cross the white bridge, which twists the track back to normal and after another right turn, the racers approach the finish line. A gliding ramp and Goomba Towers appear at the stretch to the finish.

At each sides of the starting line are two large titantrons and four sets of large & long bleachers filled with citizens from the Mushroom Kingdom and... students and staffs from the AWA Academy.

The Mushroom Kingdom and the AWA has been allies ever since the former got involved in the Invasion, and much of the Mushroom Kingdom's heroes are members of the AWA and also attends the AWA Academy.

Today both the Mushroom Kingdom and the AWA is holding an All-Star Charity Racing Event which features heroes(and villains) on both sides.

Much like the football game between the Deimon Devil Bats and the Ishihara Paladins, the racing event is jam-packed with fanatics and spectators, as they watch and cheer for the racers participating the event.

At the announce table, we see Araya alongside an elderly Toad as they provide a rapid-fire second-by-second conversation about the race. The elderly Toad has a tan complexion and a beige cap with brown spots. He has a puffy, white mustache and is short and stout. He wears a light purple vest with gold buttons that have Toad emblems on them. Layered on top of the vest is a purple, sleeveless jacket (or vest) that hangs down like a tuxedo with gold trim. Underneath he wears white bottoms and brown, padded booties. He also wears small, black glasses and a red bow-tie. This is Toadsworth.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen for the first ever annual Mushroom Kingdom & AWA All-Star Charity Racing Event!" Araya announced, "I am so fucking excited for this event!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Toadsworth gasped, "Young lady! Language please!" he exclaimed.

Araya rubs the back of her head, "Whoops! Sorry about!" she apologized, "Anyway... this Araya with Mister Toadsworth at my side.'' she introduced herself and the elderly Toad, "Bringing in you live, the thrills and excitement for the upcoming race!" she stated with a smile.

Toadsworth nodded, "Indeed, Lady Araya." he spoke in agreement, "As you see... this event is for charity to save the homeless people from all across the multiverse and every donation you make with your phones and tablets will take us one step closer to our goal!" he explained.

"The money will be use in order to build a village or town here in Mushroom Kingdom!" Araya claimed.

"So, Lady Araya, although this is a charity event, you do you think will take first place in this face?'' Toadsworth pointed out, "I, for one, believes it's going to be Mario or the princess herself, Princess Peach." he stated.

Araya hummed, "I was hoping for Kenji Kazama but too bad, he is not part of the race." she replied, "If he was... the girls will be cheering for him non-stop.'' she said with a teasing grin.

Meanwhile the racers are currently inside several race garages getting ready for the race. Then, Kenji Kazama arrives alongside a small man. The man has a small stature and a chubby build, he has brown hair and mustache, and has blue eyes. He wears a blue overalls over a red long-sleeve shirt, brown shoes, white gloves and a red cap with a M symbol. This is Mario, the main hero if Mushroom Kingdom.

Kenji then overheard Araya's statement, "I HEARD THAT YOU, NUMBSKULL!" he shouted towards the direction where the announce table is.

Mario let's out a chuckle, "Hohoho, I-a-bet that a lot of-a-girls will-a-be cheering for-a-you if ever you-a-were part of the-a-race." he claimed.

Kenji let's out a sigh, "I had to admit, I do want to participate but I'm not much of a driver." he admitted, "I would have practice though but this event was so sudden." he stated, "So the only the thing I can do for now is support everyone." he said.

Mario nodded, "I-a-understand." he replied in agreement, "By the way, where-is-a Chizuru?'' he asked, "I was-a-pretty sure that he'll-a-be attending this-a-event.'' he pointed out.

"Chizuru was suppose to be one of the announcers for this event but he went on a trip with some of our friends from Monster High to a place called the Great Barrier Reef.'' Kenji replied, "But I see no problem with him not being here, Araya and Toadsworth are doing a great job at the announce table.'' he pointed out.

Mario nodded, "I see." he replied.

"By the way, where is you Kart?'' Kenji asked, "We need to do a few more checks before you take it to the race.'' he stated.

Mario pointed his finger forward, "Over-a-there, right-a-next to Yoshi's.'' he replied.

And with that, Kenji and Mario went towards the garage where Mario's kart is located. The two then passes-by a garage where we see SpongeBob SquarePants, Katsuki Bakugo and Blinx inside. The latter two are currently checking a red & white boat-shaped kart while the former is doing a stationary jog in excitement.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" SpongeBob chanted over and over again.

Katsuki turns to SpongeBob in annoyance, "For fuck's sake, shut up, SpongeBob!" he yelled, "If you don't, I WILL blow your kart to bits!" he threatened as he went back on working.

Blinx turns to the yellow sponge, "That wasn't a petty threat, SpongeBob." he spoke, "Katsuki WILL blow you kart to bits." he clarified which made SpongeBob shut his mouth shut.

As Katsuki and Blinx continues to check on SpongeBob's kart, we see Izuku Midoriya and another young man standing outside the garage, watching them in amusement. The young man has a tall and muscular physique, he has black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses, which go with his serious attitude. His eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw. He wears a blue-collared t-shirt, dark-brown trousers and black leather shoes. This is Tenya Iida.

"I never expected to see Ka-chan hanging out with Blinx and SpongeBob of all people." Izuku mused.

"I think it's better to have him hang around with those two than to have him brood all the time." Tenya replied before checking his watch, "We should get going, Uraraka-san is waiting for us in their garage." he said.

Izuku nodded and the two made their way to their designated garage. The two then passes-by another garage where we see four males inside getting ready for the race while scheming at the same time.

The first male has a broad, muscular arms, a large belly, and his excess fat overlaps the openings of his body, his nose is pink, large, slightly pointed down, and he has large nostrils. His mouth is square-shaped, as is his head, with blocky teeth and a fixed grin. He also has a round, thick, cleft chin. He has round black-eyes, which were initially wonky, shaped by his cheeks and arched brows. His hair is light-brown and has dark shade eyes, and has black, zigzag shaped mustache. He wears a yellow helmet with red stripes and goggles and a blue W similar to that on his cap, a dark blue undershirt, a short-sleeved denim jacket, yellow fingerless gloves, pink jeans, and his elf-like shoes. This is Wario.

The second male is a lot taller than Wario, and is much skinnier. He has a light-brown hair, he has a dark eyes, a pointy nose and a black & sharp handlebar mustache. He wears a dark-blue overalls over a purple long-sleeve shirt, white gloves, orange shoes and a purple cap. This is Waluigi.

The third male is a young man has a shoulder-length green hair that covers his left eye, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. He wears a long black coat. This is Lubbock.

The fourth male is a middle-aged man has dark brown hair and brown eyes with some stubble around his chin. He wears a white long-sleeve jacket over a black polo short with a black necktie, white trousers and black leather shoes. This is Doctor Shamal.

Wario checks on his kart, "Hm? It's ready to go.'' he claimed as he turns to everyone, "Is everything going well according to our plan?'' he asked.

Lubbock nodded, "Of course! I already added some new items like Rocket Launchers, Magic Wands and many more in the item boxes for you guys to use." he explained with a grin.

"Wah? Are we seriously going to take first place of this race and take away the money for charity?'' Waluigi asked in concern, "Not that I don't mind but the others won't like this." he pointed out.

Shamal shook his head, "Actually... it's not the money for charity that we're after.'' he clarified, "There's a huge betting poll online and whoever bets the winner of this race will get 500 Million Dollars as prize!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"Shamal and I voted that you guys will win." Lubbock claimed.

"Mamma-mia!" Waluigi exclaimed in shock, "How come no one told me about this?'' he demanded.

"What? I thought I told you about that last night?" Wario pointed out.

Waluigi thought about that, "Huh? I must have been asleep that time.'' he mused.

"You're eyes were open!" Wario exclaimed.

"I can sleep with my eyes open." Waluigi replied, "What are we going to do with the money from the bet anyway?'' he asked.

"If we won the bet... we're going to use the money to go on a vacation to an island." Shamal replied.

"An island filled with hot babes!" Lubbock exclaimed with a perverted grin.

Wario and Waluigi looks at each other before smiling, "Oh yeah!" they shouted in glee as they shared a high-five.

As the four let's out a laugh of excitement while talking about their schemes at the same time. We then see two young woman walking-by their garage and saw the four males giggling like maniacs.

The first young woman has a waist-length blonde curly hair and she has blue eyes. She wears a white jumpsuit with pink stripes with a pink scarf, belt, boots, gloves, and other detailing, including a heart-shaped pattern on her back. This is Princess Peach.

The second young woman has a fair skin tone, she has blue eyes and has a back-length orange hair. She wears a white jumpsuit with yellow as it's secondary color. It includes a yellow scarf and a yellow heart graphic on the back. It features white rimmed yellow elbow-length gloves, and matching knee-high boots in yellow with white trim and soles. This is Princess Daisy.

Peach noticed the four males chuckling, "What are those four numbskulls up to?'' she asked suspiciously.

"Whatever it is... it won't be good." Daisy replied.

The two princess then made their way towards a garage where their ATVs are. In the garage, we see Winry Rockbell and a young woman checking the princesses' racing vehicles. The other young woman has a long brown hair, she has blue eyes and wears round glasses. She is currently wearing a blue jumpsuit over a white shirt and black boots. This is Shario Finieno, also known as Shari.

"Hey, girls." Peach greeted, "How is everything going?'' she asked.

Shari turns to them, "Your ATVs are ready to go, your highness." she replied with a smile.

Winry wipes the beads of sweat on her forehead with her left arm, "Yup! Shari and I double-checked every pieces and parts of your racing vehicles.'' she stated, "The two of you won't have to worry about your ATVs malfunctioning during the race." she said.

"Though... you still had to be careful though." Shari spoke, "Your vehicles might still get wrecked during the race... with the power items scattered around the race track and all." she pointed out.

Peach giggled, "Thank you, girls." she said in gratitude.

"Don't worry about us." Daisy spoke, "We've been in this kind of race several times, so we can handle a hit or two.'' she claimed with a smile.

Then a man enters the garage. The man is slim and tall. He has dark-maroon hair and mustache, round nose and has blue eyes. He wears a blue overalls over a green long-sleeve shirt, white gloves, brown shoes and a green cap. This is Luigi, the younger twin brother of Mario.

"Hi-ya, everyone." Luigi greeted with a smile.

Daisy turns to him, "Oh! Hello Luigi." she greeted back with a smile.

"I just wanted to say good-luck for today's event." Luigi said, "Let's give the audience a very fantastic race!" he exclaimed with a fist pump.

Winry then noticed something, "Uhh... Luigi... are you perhaps nervous?'' she asked in concern.

Luigi sighed, "Yeah... I am." he replied, "I know this is a charity event but some of the participants in this race are getting too... competitive." he replied.

On cue, three men walks-by the garage, the first man wears a cloth mask similar to a gas mask. He is shirtless and wears a strapped cut-sleeves on both arms, strapped baggy pants and brown boots. This is Bols.

The second man has medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He wears a an Akatsuki Cloak with a Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and a Jashin amulet. He wears grey pants and sandals, this is Hidan.

The third man has a large and imposing stature. He has dark skin, with the remains of his Hollow mask covering the top of his face. He also has two strange linear emblems between his red eyes and an enormous and deformed jaw. He also has black hair and a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments and outstanding earrings at the end of these. He wears a cross shape earring on his left ear. Underneath his mask, he has two lines tattooed down his cheeks. He wears a long-sleeved white collared shirt, white hakama pants, white socks and brown slippers. This is Demoura Zodd.

The three men stops in front of the garage as Hidan pointed a finger at Luigi, he then drags his finger across his neck with a sadistic grin on his face, much to the younger's plumber's fear.

Hidan, Bols and Demoura then walks away as Luigi spoke, "Welp... it's been nice knowing you girls." he said surrendering to his would-be fate in the race.

Daisy then spoke, "Ugh... don't those men understand that this race is for charity." she pointed out, "We're not here to outright kill each other." she said.

"Well... with their backgrounds, I couldn't expect anything else." Shari pointed out with a blank look.

Peach placed a hand on Luigi's shoulders, "Don't worry, Luigi, Daisy and I got your back.'' she reassured, "We just need to keep our guards up in the race just in case those men are up to something." she stated.

"What kind of kart are those guys using anyway?'' Winry asked.

On cue, a black a Ferrari Monza SP2 passes-by their garage with Hidan on the wheels and Bols on the passenger's seat, the car then made it's way to the race track for a test drive.

"What the? Is that even allowed?'' Daisy asked in shock.

"I think every car is very much approved in this race." Luigi replied.

"No, I mean... is it allowed to have two persons in one kart." Daisy pointed out.

Winry then spoke, "I heard that Bols is registered as a passenger." she replied, "But I believe his role in this race is more than that.'' she claimed.

Peach sighed, "Even in a charity event... there are still cheaters." she muttered in disbelief.

Meanwhile at the race track, we see several karts going around the track for a test drive which includes the aforementioned Monza SP2 where Hidan and Bols are using, PaRappa the Rapper riding a Hiphop-themed kart, Connie Springer whom is riding a green jeep-like kart and a large gorilla riding a kart made of woods and barrels.

The gorilla sports a burly physique; in addition to having particularly large pecs, biceps and triceps, he has brown fur, with the fur on his head being distinctly shaped to the point of looking like a hairstyle. He wears a red necktie with the "DK" logo printed on it in yellow. This is Donkey Kong, also known as Donkey Kong the Third.

As Hidan and Bols' car passes-by PaRappa and DK's karts, Connie hits an items box and receives... a coconut.

Connie turns to the readers, "If I remember correctly... there are no coconuts in Mario Kart games." he pointed out with a blank look.

As this is going on, we see Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo selling snacks in the audience, Scootaloo just finished giving Tatsumi and Mine some hotdogs when she heard a voice calling for her.

"Hey, kid!" the voice called, Scootaloo turns to see an unimportant person standing behind a chained-fence on the other side of the race track, "Yeah you, kid! Slither over here! I want some soda!" he demanded. Scootaloo wanted to give the man a soda but she can't cross the race track especially since karts are being driven around rather dangerously and she's too scared to cross, "Come on! I want soda and I want it now!" he shouted rather impatiently.

Scootaloo looks at the track as several karts passes-by, she took a deep breath and was about to jump down the bleachers but a hand stops her, the owner of the hand belongs to a tall man. The man stands on 6'2, he has a short dark-brown hair, he has dark eyes and wears black-framed glasses. He wears a white t-shirt, blue pants with a black belt and brown shoes. This is Hank Hill.

"Hold on there, sweetie." Hank said, "What do you think you're doing?'' he asked in a scolding tone.

"I wanted to cross the race track and give that guy a soda." Scootaloo replied as she pointed her finger at the man behind the fence.

Hank turns his attention to the man behind the fence, "Hey, you!" he called, "What the heck are you thinking?!" he demanded, "You're trying to make a little girl cross a very dangerous race track!" he pointed out, "You know she might get hurt.'' he said.

"Hey, I just wanted a soda!" the man shouted back, "If she can't get some soda then she's not doing a good job! Or better yet, she shouldn't taken this job on the first place, if she can't even give me a soda!" he said in mocking tone.

Scootaloo was visibly hurt by the man's statement, Hank saw Scootaloo's hurt expression and immediately got upset. Hank glares at the man, "Bwaaaghh!" he roared, "That's it! I'm gonna kick your ass!" he yelled as he jumps down the bleachers and ran across the track as Hidan & Bols and DK's racing vehicles passes-by, Hank then stops in the middle of the track as PaRappa and Connie's kart passes-by.

 _"And a crazy man just ran across the race track!"_ Araya shouted from the announce table.

 _"Oh dear! What is he doing?!"_ Toadsworth exclaimed in shock.

Hank then saw a black & orange kart which is ridden by Yosuke Hanamura coming towards him, "BWAAAGHH!" Hank shouted as Yosuke's kart swerves to the right, missing him by an inch.

Yosuke then parks his kart at one corner, he got up from his seat and turns to Hank, "Hey, Mister Hill, get off the road!" he yelled.

Hank ignores him as he took a deep breath as more karts passes-by, he then quickly ran towards the man but stopping him is the chained-fence. Hank then began to shake the fence in fury as the man looks at him with a teasing grin, "Yehehehe... you can't get me, nyenyenyenyenyenyee~" he teased like a spoiled child.

This got Hank even angrier, "Bwaagh!" he shouted as he kicks the fence with his foot, breaking it, much to the man's surprise as he begin to run. Hank then quickly crawls underneath the chained-fence and chases after the man while mercilessly kicking the man's ass several times.

From the bleachers, Fuu Sawatari and Kanae Mitani saw this and began to take pictures of it. The other people from the bleachers saw this and began to cheer for Hank, "Yeah, Mister Hill, kick his ass!" Ranma Saotome cheered.

"You'd warned people for years that you'd kick their asses!" Touma Kamijou shouted, "That was never an empty threat!" he pointed out.

 _"Looks like the fans are getting fired up all for the wrong reasons."_ Araya stated.

 _"I'll say.''_ Toadsworth.

As this is going on, the other race kart drivers gathered around at one corner as they watches the commotion. Donkey Kong then got off his kart, "Ook! ook! What's going on?'' he asked scratching his head in confusion.

Yosuke turns to them, "Well it seems that Mister Hill got mad at the guy when that guy almost got Scootaloo to walk across the track just to give him a soda." he explained with a blank look.

"Well... that's understandable." Bols replied in understanding, "If I were in Hank's position, I would have done the same thing." he admitted.

"Me too! Ook! Ook!" Donkey Kong said in agreement.

Meanwhile back at the garage pits, we see Kenji, Mario, Shinozaki and a bipedal creature hanging out at one garage. The bipedal creature is a little green dinosaur. He has green skin. His stomach, chest, and mouth are white as well as the underside of his tail. He has three red spikes on his nape, two large blue eyes and a big round nose. On his back he has a red saddle that can be used for riding him. He also wears orange shoes. This is Yoshi, a good friend of Mario and Luigi.

Yoshi turns towards the direction where the noise is coming from, "Boy... what was that all about?'' he asked.

"Probably nothing important." Shinozaki replied as he checks on Mario's kart, "Okay... remember, Mario... this kart has a power-to-weight ratio of 1,400 hp/t (1.05 kW/kg). Theoretically this would allow the car to reach 100 km/h (62 mph) in less than 1 second. However the massive power cannot be converted to motion at low speeds due to traction loss and the usual figure is 2.5 seconds to reach 100 km/h (62 mph). After about 130 km/h (80 mph) traction loss is minimal due to the combined effect of the car moving faster and the downforce, hence continuing to accelerate the car at a very high rate." he explained.

Mario nodded, "Not-a-everything you-a-said made-a-sense to me but-a-thanks anyway.'' he said in gratitude.

Kenji stares at Shinozaki with a blank look, "You sure have a lot of complicated words in your vocabulary... as expected from a nerd." he stated.

Shinozaki raised a finger, "It's super nerd." he corrected.

Kenji rolls his eyes, "Whatever.'' he grumbled.

"By the way, I heard that there's going to be a party after this event." Yoshi spoke, "I sure do hope I get to eat lots and lots of food." he mused with a smile.

Mario giggled, "You-and-a-food, Yoshi." he said with a smile.

As they continue to have a conversation, we see Kanji Tatsumi, Vinsmoke Sanji and a young woman approaching them. The young woman has an average height with a well-endowed figure. She also possesses a third eye on her forehead, which is something she can keep concealed with her long hair. She wears a a light-pink buttoned long-sleeve uniform over a white collared shirt with a red bow tie, gray school skirt, white socks and pink laced boots. This is Pudding Charlotte.

"Hey guys!" Kanji calls out getting Kenji, Mario, Yoshi and Shinozaki's attention, "Guess who's back!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at Sanji.

Shinozaki tips his glasses, "Well... if isn't it, Mister Black Leg himself, Vinsmoke Sanji." he pointed out.

Sanji groaned, "Don't call me by my full name...'' he grumbled in annoyance, "... I already renounced that fucking name." he admitted.

"Just ignore him." Kenji told him, "It's good to see you again, Sanji." he greeted with a smile, "The Straw Hats won't be the same without you.'' he claimed.

Sanji blew out a smoke before smiling, "Thanks... it's good to be back." he said.

Yoshi then noticed Pudding, "By the way, who is she?'' he asked pointing his finger at the woman.

Shinozaki tips his glasses once more, "If I'm not mistaken... isn't she your bride to be?'' he pointed out.

Pudding blushed madly as Sanji chuckled, "Hehe... yeah, she was." he confirmed, "Pudding Charlotte, the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family. She is the newest student of the AWA Academy and is part of my class." he introduced, "However... her AWA membership is a secret from her family." he added rather discreetly.

"Really?" Mario asked in surprise, "Well then... we-a-welcome you to-the-AWA, Miss Charlotte." he said with a smile.

"Please... just call me, Pudding." Pudding said as she crosses her arms, "And... and it's not like I joined the AWA because I wanted to... I just joined because I'm interested about this place." she stated.

"But... I'm happy that you joined us, Pudding-chan." Sanji admitted with a bright smile.

Sanji's smile, like an arrow, struck Pudding directly on her heart as her eyes turn into a heart shape, blood began to fall from her nose and steam blew out from her head, "Kya!" she quipped with a smile before falling to the ground with an ice pack on her head.

"Oi! What the heck happened to her?!" Kanji exclaimed in panic.

"Mamma-mia! Her-a-face is bright-a-red!" Mario cried.

"Water! Give her water!" Yoshi shouted waving his hand.

Kenji pinches the bridge of his nose, "Not even an hour has past since I met her... but she's already a headache for me." he grumbled as Sanji chuckles.

Sanji then turns Kenji, "By the way, Jinbe stayed back in my world to take care of something." he said, "So, he won't be able to come back with you guys in Monster High.'' he pointed out.

"I see." Kenji mused.

 **-BREAK-**

An hour later, Pudding has recovered from her lovestruck state and the guy that Hank beaten up has been kick out from the place, the race is about to begin. Amongs those in the audience area, we see Kenji, Shinozaki, Sanji, Pudding, Kanji, Shari, Winry, Lubbock, Doctor Shamal, Bakugo, Blinx, Izuku, Tenya, Demoura, Ranma, Touma, Fuu, Kanae, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Hank cheering loudly.

On the starting line, amongs the racers are Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, SpongeBob, Hidan & Bols, PaRappa, Yosuke, Connie and Ochako Uraraka, revving up their engines while getting ready as they wait for the actual race to start.

 _"And here it is! The moment that you've been waiting for, the actual All Star Race!"_ Araya cheered.

 _"I'm so excited that I can't even barely contain myself!"_ Toadsworth exclaimed in excitement.

And with that, the race begins! Everyone went pedal to the metal... whether for charity, for the money from the bet or whatever that satisfies them. The racers has one thing in mind... get on first place.

 **And that's it for this chapter! Sorry if I had to end the chapter that way. So, who won? Who got first place? Did Wario and company get the money from the bet? I'll leave that to your imagination.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Peach, Yoshi and Toadsworth are from the Mario franchise**

 **Tenya Iida from My Hero Academia**

 **Lubbock and Bols are from Akame ga Kill**

 **Doctor Shamal from Hitman Reborn**

 **Shari Finieno is from the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha franchise**

 **Hidan is from the Naruto series**

 **Demoura Zodd from Bleach**

 **Hank Hill from King of the Hill**

 **Pudding Charlotte is from the One Piece series**

 **Before anything else if anyone is familiar with Demoura Zodd, he is a minor villain from Bleach that I've taken a liking to... albeit it took years for me to like this character. In canon, Demoura is dead however in my fics, Demoura is brought back to life in ZeroTopia. However instead of getting revived as an Arrancar, Demoura is revived as a human but his powers remained inside of him. Another thing that I've change from Demoura is his height. In canon, he is 11'6 foot tall but in my fics, I reduced his height to 7'4.**

 **And with this chapter done, time for me to head back to All Worlds Alliance Missions - Monster High... for real, this time.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	31. Welcome to Class 4, Ya Maggots!

**A/N: And here I am and I am back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter thanks to the Mario Kart plot and the appearance of Mario and the gang themselves.**

 **Bloodred2002 - I'll think about it.**

 **In this chapter, it will be introducing the fourth class from the AWA Academy. Why? Why not. The introduction of Class 3 were chapters ago, so why not introduce another class with a very surprising adviser.**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get this new chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Zerotopia-**

 **AWA Academy**

It was another fine day at ZeroTopia as we head over the AWA Academy for another daily plot of students attending that academy. Inside the building orange, we see Tatsumi, Mine and Akame walking in the hallways as they made their way to their designated classroom.

Tatsumi let's out a yawn as Mine turns to him, "What's wrong, Tatsumi?'' she asked, "Didn't get enough sleep.'' she pointed out in concern.

Tatsumi nodded, "Yeah... our next room neighbors made so much noise that Lubbock, Ieyasu and I couldn't get any sleep." he replied with a drowsy face, "I believe the noise only stopped at exactly 3 A.M." he grumbled.

Mine crosses her arms, "Just what the heck are those idiots doing in their room at that time?'' she asked in annoyance.

"I've asked Juugo this morning but he told me it's a secret.'' Tatsumi replied with a blank look.

Mine sighed, "Seriously... those guys..." she muttered in disbelief.

Tatsumi then noticed Akame carrying a bucket of chicken drumsticks while eating one at the moment, "Seriously, Akame? Why are you eating at a time like this?'' he asked indecorously.

Akame swallowed her food before speaking, "I'm hungry." she replied.

"You just ate breakfast! A big one to be precise!" Tatsumi pointed out. He wasn't kidding... Akame had twenty plates of meat for breakfast! How she managed to put all those meat inside her slime frame remains a mystery for him.

"Where did you get that anyway?" Mine asked referring to the bucket of chicken drumsticks.

"Ed gave it to me." Akame replied with a blank look as she took another bite of a drumstick.

Mine and Tatsumi facepalmed, they did met Edwin Horace Hill (also known as Ed) earlier and he was carrying buckets of chicken drumsticks, they didn't expected nor noticed that Ed gave Akame one bucket.

Suddenly, a pair of slender arms wraps around Tatsumi's chest area as the young man found himself being hugged by a young woman from behind. The young woman is a tall, beautiful, and has a slender frame with a long, light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. This is Esdeath, a former foe of Night Raid and leader of the Jaegers.

"Hey, Tatsumi~" Esdeath greeted in a rather seductive voice.

This taken Tatsumi aback, "E-E-Esdeath!" he squawked in shock, his face red and his mind now fully awake, "W-W-What the heck are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

Esdeath giggled as she blew at his ear, arousing Tatsumi a little, "What else? Greeting you with love.'' she said with a flirtatious smile as she cupped his chin.

Of course... this doesn't sit well with Tatsumi's girlfriend, "Hold it right there!" Mine exclaimed, "What the heck do you think you're doing, Esdeath?!" she demanded in anger, she quickly grabs Tatsumi's right arm and pulls him away from the ice queen, "He's my boyfriend!" she claimed.

Esdeath then grabs Tatsumi's left arm and pulls him away from the pink-haired sniper, "Tatsumi may be your boyfriend but I'll be the one who'll become his wife!" she claimed.

"Now way in hell!" Mine exclaimed in anger.

And with that, Mine and Esdeath began to argue and poor Tatsumi... getting pulled into a thug of war. Akame, on the other hand, just kept eating her chicken drumsticks. Esdeath and Akame were once enemies but Esdeath is now a change person, so Akame doesn't have time to bother with someone like her.

Esdeath is now Mine's problem.

The argument continues on even after they got inside the transporter pod, much to Tatsumi's annoyance as the machine then transported them in front of Class 4's designated classroom. As the four enters the room, they saw that several students are already inside which includes Kanade Tachibana, Erza Scarlet, Wakaba Saegusa, Amu Hinamori, Youhei Sunohara, Ryohei Sasagawa, Zoro Roronoa, Red, Tenten, Minto Aizawa, Motoharu Tsuchimikado and Alphonse Elric.

Kanade is the Class Representative and Erza is the Vice-Class Representative by the way.

Kanade, Erza and Tenten were having a conversation at the second row of desk and right next to them, Amu and Wakaba are also having a conversation while Minto is listening to music. Below them, we see Youhei, Ryohei, Motoharu, Red and Alphonse are having a conversation while Zoro is taking a nap.

After getting greeted by Kanade, Erza and Tenten, Tatsumi, Mine, Akame and Esdeath made their way to their seats which sparked another argument between the pink-haired sniper and the ice wielding general.

"Tatsumi is sitting next to me!" Esdeath exclaimed.

"No way! Tatsumi is sitting next to me!" Mine argued.

"Girls..." Tatsumi tried to intervene but was cut-off.

"Stay out of this!" Mine and Esdeath yelled at Tatsumi, causing him to take a few steps back and let's out a sigh as Akame took her seat.

Fortunately for him, Amu and Wakaba got in-between the two, "Okay! Okay! That's enough you two, that _thing_ over there ain't worth arguing for." Amu said referring to Tatsumi as she pushes her fellow pinkhead back while Wakaba got in front of Esdeath.

"Oi!" Tatsumi snapped at Amu for the jab.

"How about the two of you settle this in some sort of game?'' Wakaba suggested.

"Like what?'' Amu asked.

"I don't know... rock, paper, scissors...'' Wakaba replied.

"Balled up you hands, girls." Amu ordered as Mine and Esdeath just did what she told them, "Best of six out of ten.'' she instructed.

As Mine and Esdeath played a game of rock, paper, scissors, Tatsumi decided to take his seat as Minto shook her head in disbelief. Meanwhile, Youhei watches everything that transpired with a frown, "I can't believe this." he spoke, "They do this every morning, those girls arguing over Tatsumi, have they no shame?!" he stated indecorously.

Alphonse then spoke, "You're just saying that because you never had girls to argue over you.'' he pointed out rather bluntly.

Youhei's jaws drop at Alphonse's painful jab at him, "Ooooohhhh!" Red, Motoharu and Ryohei ooehed in amusement while Zoro, despite his eyes closed, let's out a smirk.

Youhei pointed an irate finger at the younger Elric, "I-I'll... I'll get you for that... sick burn..." he threatened before covering his face with his hands in embarrassment as Red, Motoharu, Ryohei and Alphonse bursts out laughing while Zoro peeks an eye out, he smirk before going back to his nap.

As this is going on, two girls enters the room, one short and one with average height. The short girl has a long jet black hair with a cowlick sticking out on top of her head and has dark brown eyes. She wears a dark-green sailor uniform, dark-green skirt, black thigh-high socks and brown shoes. This is Shana.

The second girl has a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. She has "finely textured" blonde hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." She wears a white long-sleeve collared shirt with a blue ribbon tie, a high-waist dark-blue knee-length skirt over a black pantyhose and brown boots. This is Saber.

"That idiot Yuuji... making me mad so early in the morning...'' Shana grumbled in annoyance.

"It wasn't his fault, Shana.'' Saber spoke, "It was an accident and if I remember correctly it was Jean who got Sakai-san in that compromising position with Yoshida-san.'' she stated.

Earlier this morning back in normal Earth at the Uzumaki Villa, Saber was walking around with a cup of coffee when she saw Shana alongside a young man named Yuuji Sakai talking to a girl named Kazumi Yoshida in front of a store. Then all of a sudden, she saw Jean Kirstein alongside Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse running around when Jean accidentally bumps onto Yuuji which pushes him towards Kazumi, sending them crashing down to the concrete with Yuuji on top of Kazumi, and what's worst? Their lips are just inches away from each other.

This shocks and angers Shana to the core, blinded by jealousy, Shana angrily lashes out at Yuuji despite his attempts to explain things but she left even before he could say anything. Meanwhile, Jean ran away from the sight as if he wasn't the cause of what just happened.

After hearing Saber's explanation, Shana blinks a few times, "R-Really?'' she asked earning a nod from Saber. She then facepalmed, "Curses... now I've had to suck it up and apologize to him.'' she grumbled, "And to Yoshida, too.'' she added.

Saber sighed before noticing Mine and Esdeath doing a rock, paper & scissors game, "What is going on?'' she asked in confusion.

Erza turns to the two, "Good morning you two." she greeted, "Mine and Esdeath were having an argument earlier to who's sitting next to Tatsumi and Wakaba suggested a game of rock, paper, scissors to settle things." she explained.

Saber let's out another sigh. First, Shana & Kazumi and now, Mine & Esdeath... she now wonders how come she gets to witness two girls argue over a single boy. Then again, she and a girl named Rin Toosaka argues over a young man named Shirou Emiya from time to time, she guess it must be some sort of way for her to learn that arguing with another girl for a single boy is a bad thing.

Shana takes a seat before letting out a sigh, Kanade noticed this, "What's wrong, Shana-san?'' she asked.

Saber then answered in Shana's stead, "Shana got mad over Sakai-san over an accident that the latter didn't caused." she replied.

Tenten then spoke, "Lemme guess... some idiot accidentally got Yuuji and Kazumi on some kind of inappropriate position and Shana got angry over that.'' she deducted.

Saber nodded, "That's about it." she replied, "And the idiot is Jean.'' she pointed out.

"Jean who?" Tenten asked.

"Jean Kirstein." Saber replied.

Shana let's out another sigh, "I can't believe that I let myself get blinded by jealousy...'' she muttered in frustration.

"Just apologized to him at lunch time." Erza advised.

As they continue having a conversation, two young men enters the room, a short boy and a tall young man. The short boy has a long blue hair with a right hair bang, and has blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket with black pads and white linings over a maroon long-sleeve turtleneck shirt, dark-blue pants and blue & white sneakers. This is Aichi Sendou.

The tall young man is very handsome, and has a well-built frame with fairly light skin. He has longish, red hair he tends to wear up in a bandanna, and green almond-shaped eyes that are slightly angled downwards and is constantly seen wearing an eye patch over his right eye. He wears a black long-coat with white linings, white pants which is tucked inside a pair of brown boots and a long orange scarf wrapped around his neck. This is Lavi.

Both Lavi and Aichi passes-by Saber's group and approaches Red's group, Ryohei then noticed them, "Woh! Lavi! Sendou!" he called out, "Morning to the EXTREEEEEEMMEEE!" he greeted loudly with his fists raised up high.

Aichi chuckled, "Good morning, guys." he greeted back.

Lavi facefaulted, "Ryohei... can you at least greet us without shouting?'' he asked indecorously.

Motoharu then spoke, "By the way... where were the two of you yesterday?'' he asked.

"Yeah... both of you were absent.'' Alphonse pointed out.

Lavi rubs the back of his head, "Oh right... I went on a mission yesterday.'' he replied.

"And I got sick, so I stayed back home the whole day.'' Aichi stated.

"Really? How come no one told us about that?'' Motoharu asked in confusion.

"I told our adviser about me going on a mission." Lavi replied.

"And I had Kamui to tell the faculty that I'm sick." Aichi reasoned.

Alphonse scratches his metal jaw, "Huh? I guess both those two forgot about it." he pointed out with Ryohei nodding in agreement.

Aichi then noticed Youhei with his head down on the desk, "What is wrong with him?'' he asked.

Red shrugs his shoulders, "He just got burned by Al." he replied jabbing a thumb at the miserable blonde, "It will take him a while to recover.'' he mused.

"Fuck you guys.'' Youhei grumbled as the boys, once again, burst out laughing with Zoro cracking another smirk.

As this going on, two more young men enters the room. The first young man has a spiky silver hair and gray-blue eyes. He wears a short-sleeved black jacket over a plain white short sleeved undershirt shirt, and long black pants over brown boots. This is Haru Glory.

The second young man is a tall and muscular man. He is bald and has small brown dot eyes. He wears a a white buttoned-collared shirt, black baggy pants and white & red sneakers. He carries a naginata on his shoulders, this is Ikkaku Madarame.

Both Haru and Ikkaku passes-by and greeted Saber's and Red's group, the two then approaches Tatsumi's group and were bewildered at the sight of Mine and Esdeath playing rock, paper, scissors.

"Umm... what the fuck is going on?'' Ikkaku asked in confusion.

Minto took off her headphones and spoke, "Mine and Esdeath were having an argument earlier to who's sitting next to Tatsumi and Wakaba suggested a game of rock, paper, scissors to settle things." she explained.

"Again?'' Ikkaku asked indecorously.

"So... who's in the lead?" Haru asked.

Amu turns to them, "So far... every move they make results to a draw." she replied, "Every single time." she added.

"A draw?!" Haru squawked in disbelief, "None of them scored a win yet!" he pointed out indecorously, "You better stop this nonsense or I'll draw them out of here!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Easier said than done." Amu replied as she looks Mine and Esdeath continuously plays the game with serious faces, "They're so into it." he pointed out.

Ikkaku then spoke, "Haven't they thought of just sitting with Tatsumi on both sides?'' he pointed out. His statement caught Tatsumi's group's attention including Mine and Esdeath, "I mean... Mine can sit on Tatsumi's left while Esdeath sits on the right.'' he explained, "Easy as that.'' he claimed.

Mine and Esdeath stares at each other for a minute, the next thing everyone know, Tatsumi is sitting between Mine and Esdeath with the girls still glaring at each other, much to Tatsumi's discomfort.

"Great... now they're inseparable as ever." Haru grumbled.

"Well... at least they are done arguing." Wakaba pointed out.

Ikkaku then took a seat next to Akame and noticed her still eating her chicken drumsticks, "Lemme guess... those came from Ed.'' he pointed out as Akame nodded in response, Ikkaku shook his head in amusement.

As this is going on, a young man enters the room. He has medium blond hair with dark grey eyes, he wears a blue tabard decorated with a red colored hem and a white full-body training suit underneath. His shoes are periwinkle Chinese style flats. He also wears a single, drop earring ornamented with a ruby in his left ear. This is Kurapika.

Kanade noticed him, "Good morning and welcome back, Kurapika-san.'' she greeted.

"Good morning." Kurapika greeted back before heading towards one seat just above Red's group.

Motoharu turns to him, "Yo, Kurapika." he greeted, "How was the mission yesterday?" he asked.

Kurapika pulls out a book, "It was fine.'' he replied as began to read the book.

"Fine?" Motoharu repeated, "Seriously? Even though Tsukuru and Duo were with you guys?!' he pointed out.

Kurapika let's out a sigh, "In contrary to everyone's belief, Tsukuru and Duo happens to be the most helpful during that mission." he explained. Kurapika is aware that Tsukuru and Duo causes some sort of misfortune to those who comes along with them in missions but for some reason, he and the others didn't suffered any misfortune during their mission. Coincidence or just plain paranoia? He has no idea which is it.

Lavi taps his chin, "Huh? That's odd.'' he said, "The last time I went in a mission with them, Allen and I were nearly killed in an explosion.'' he claimed.

"Then I guess those two never causes misfortune as people claimed them to be." Kurapika pointed out.

"Or... could it be that the misfortune they own chooses their victims." Ryohei claimed.

"Now that's scary.'' Alphonse admitted as Kurapika let's out another sigh.

As each group continues with their conversations, a young man enters the room. The young man has a short black hair and has dark eyes. He wears a yellow and black speckled bandana around his head, a yellow long sleeve tunic with pale yellow collar and the folded sleeves, black trousers with yellow leg bands around the ankes and a black sash-like belt and black Chinese shoes and pale yellow socks. He carries around a black backpack and a red bamboo umbrella either tucked into straps on top of his backpack or in his hand. This is Ryouga Hibiki.

Ryouga looks around and realized something, "Wait a minute! This ain't the room of Class Twelve?!" he exclaimed getting everyone's attention.

Tenten then spoke, "No, Ryouga... this is Class 4.'' she grumbled in response.

"Dammit!" Ryouga cursed, "Stupid machine taking me to the wrong place again!" he exclaimed before leaving the room as everyone shook their heads in bemusement.

"I don't know whom has the worse sense of direction." Red spoke, "Him or Zoro." he pointed out.

Zoro peeks an eye out, "What's that suppose to mean?'' he demanded.

As this going on, two young men enters the room. The first young man has an average height with medium length spiky brown hair in the back and some hanging in the front on the sides and brown eyes. He wears a blue buttoned, high-collared long-sleeve jacket with a ying-yang badge over a white collared shirt, blue pants, white & red rubber shoes and taped hands. This is Kenichi Shirahama.

The second young man is very tall and muscular, he has two-toned dark red and black hair and red eyes. His eyes are pointed and narrow and his eyebrows are quite thick and split in two. He wears a black high-collared track jacket with blue zipper linings over a white tank top, black pants and white sneakers. This is Taiga Kagami.

"So, Kenichi, after class, I want you to gather Abarai, Yagami, Kuroko and Asaba at the basketball court in the Uzumaki Villa." Taiga instructed, "We're taking on Arata's team in a game." he claimed.

"Eh... sure." Kenichi replied, "But why includes me?'' he asked, "I don't even play basketball.'' he pointed out.

"That's bench warmers are for." Taiga replied bluntly.

Kenichi facefaulted, "Gee... can you be any more blunt.'' he pointed out in annoyance.

The two then passes-by Saber and Red's group before taking a seat above Tatsumi's group. Ikkaku turns to them, "Yo, Kagami, Shirahama." he greeted, "Heard your having a basketball game after school?'' he pointed out.

"Basketball game?'' Wakaba repeated.

Kenichi nodded, "Yeah... were taking on a team that consists of Arata, Kirito, Gohan, Rin and Daisuke." he explained, "The loser gets to treat the other team for lunch the next day.'' he said.

"And were going to crush them!" Taiga exclaimed with a grin.

Amu shook her head, "Competitive as ever." she mused.

Haru then realized something, "Hey... how come Kenichi is part of your team?" he asked, "If I remember correctly, he can't even play basketball.'' he pointed out.

"All he does is martial arts." Minto said.

"Nah... he's just a bench warmer." Taiga replied.

Kenichi facefaulted once more, "Geez... you guys really won't hold back with your words," he pointed out in annoyance.

As this is going on, a young woman enters the room. The young woman is fairly tall, she has a physically fit, and well-toned frame with muscles lined throughout her arms, legs, and abs. She has an Asian heritage, pale skin, gray eyes, and shaggy black hair which is neck-length. She wears a a yellow buttoned uniform over a white collared shirt with blue bowtie, black skirt, black socks and white sneakers. She wears a red scarf around her neck. This is Mikasa Ackerman, the adopted sister of Eren Yeager.

Mikasa took a seat next to Kanade and let's out a sigh, Kanade took notice of this, "What's wrong, Mikasa-san?'' the tenshi asked.

Tenten then spoke, "Lemme guess... you're still upset that you and Eren aren't on the same class again?!" she pointed out in annoyance, "Goddammit, Mikasa, it's been months! Get over it!" she exclaimed indecorously.

"But... Eren and I should always be together, so I can protect him." Mikasa reasoned.

"Eren can take care of himself." Tenten replied, "Besides... you see each other at lunch and after class." she pointed out.

Mikasa turns away from them, "You girls just don't understand me.'' she said making the girls sigh.

"Well... can't hardly blame her, she and Eren are pretty close to begin with." Erza pointed out.

"Yeah... like an obedient slave." Shana replied in annoyance.

Suddenly, a young girl enters the room. The girl has short ginger-colored hair and has grayish-purple eyes. She wears an orange(Naruto approved!) vest with white linings over a white sleeveless yet collared white blouse, gray school skirt, white socks with red lines and brown loafers. This is Mai Tokiha.

"Good morning girls!" Mai greeted as she took a seat next to Shana.

"Good morning to you too, Tokiha-san." Kanade greeted back, "And welcome back." she said.

"Oh yeah... you went into a mission for a couple of days." Saber mused, "How was it?'' she asked.

"Everything went well, we managed to save a village from a swarm of Contaminoids." Mai replied, "Though... I'm still bewildered from the fact that Yoshidayama and Big Taka had the biggest contributions during that mission." she stated.

"Really? I thought those were nothing but jokes." Shana pointed out.

Mai shook her head, "No... they were really good." she replied, "Both of them works really great as a duo.'' she claimed.

"Huh? I guess those two are more than meets the eye." Erza mused.

Mai then remembers something, "By the way... have you girls notice something odd with Funabori?'' she asked.

"Which Funabori?" Mikasa asked.

"You know, Funabori, from Class One." Mai pointed out.

"Oh... her." Saber quipped, "What's wrong with her?'' she asked.

"She's been acting strangely when I came across her earlier today." Mai replied.

"How so?'' Kanade asked.

 **(Flash Back Moments Ago)**

We see Mai walking around the halls alongside Linkle and Crona. After saying goodbye to the two, Mai went towards an intersection when she saw Funabori looking around nervously while holding up her shaking hand.

Mai raised an eyebrow from behavior and quickly approaches her, "Hey, Funabori." she called out.

Her greeting caused Funabori to jump, the blue-haired girl's nervous suddenly turns into horror, "No! Please! Stay away from me!" she cried before running off.

"Wait, Funabori! What's wrong?!" Mai calls out but Funabori was long gone.

 **(End of Flash Back)**

"And that's what happened.'' Mai finished.

Saber placed a hand on her chin, "Weird... what's going on with her." she muttered in concern.

Tenten then spoke, "Yeah... I know Funabori easily gets scared at times but the way how you described her fear, isn't like her at all.'' she stated.

"I though so, too." Mai replied in agreement.

"Maybe we should ask the guys from Class 1 about this." Erza suggested, "They know more about Funabori than us." she said.

Before anyone could speak, a pair of arms wraps itself around Kanade as the angel found herself being cuddled by a young girl. The young girl has a short reddish to brown hair in an angled cut with long sides and her fringe parts on the left of her forehead. Her eyes are blue and droop at the ends. She wears a white dress with a purple bow and sash and deep silt up the middle, complete with "her favorite" white cap. She also wears black thigh-high socks with brown knee-high boots. This is Rena Ryuuguu.

"Hau~ Kanade-chan, you're so cuuuuute as ever!" Rena cheered as she rubs her cheeks on Kanade's.

Despite the stoic look on the angel's face, Kanade let's out a small blush, "R-Rena-chan... p-please s-s-stop..." she plead in a squeaky tone.

The tone of her voice snaps something inside Rena, "Hau~" she moaned, "I'M SO TAKING YOU HOME, RIGHT NOW!" she yelled as she ran off, carrying Kanade above her head.

"Hold it! Where do you think you're going, Rena?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Get back here with our Class Representative!" Erza demanded.

"Take Shana home instead!" Mai yelled.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Shana demanded.

After a minute of stopping Rena from taking Kanade home... to wherever home is, everyone went back to their usual "normal" conversation. Suddenly, they heard the sound of the bell which indicates that class is about to start.

Everyone then went to their seats just in time for a tall man to enter the room. The man as stated before is really tall with a spiky blonde hair and has blue eyes. He wears a red buttoned trench coat, black pants, brown gloves and brown boots. He also wears sunglasses. This is Vash the Stampede.

"Morning class!" Vash greeted cheerfully, "Time for another day for reading session." he cheered.

Minto let's out a groan, "Ugh... I still can't get over that these guy is our class adviser." she grumbled.

Red chuckled, "Well... at least, he is a lot bearable compare from the first time we met him." he mused.

 **(Flash Back During the First Day of School)**

We see Vash standing in front of class for the first time, "Hello and good morning everyone, welcome to first day of reading class!" Vash greeted as some of the students let's out a "good morning" which widens the goofy smile that on his face, "Looks like its a full house in here, that's pretty good considering its the first day of school, is everyone ready to get started?" he asked the students whom responded with a few nods, "Excelkent, now before we begin, let's start with an introduction," he began as he walked over to his desk and his face became serious, "I am Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-" everyone in class stares at him in bewilderment and shock after hearing the teacher's unbelievably long and ridiculous name, "-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the third!" he finished before smiling, "But feel free to call me as Mr. Vash if you want." he suggested much to everyone's relief.

 **(End of Flash Back)**

Th flash back ended with Vash finishing doing a roll call, "Okay! Everyone is present!" he cheered putting away his clipboard, "All right-y then! Before we start class, let us do our usual routine." he announced with a smile.

Everyone let's out a groan, "Jesus Christ... not again..." Zoro grumbled in annoyance.

Vash then held his hand up, crossed his two fingers before raising his voice, "Now I want everyone to repeat after me, ready?!" he announced, "Say what I say and say it loud, LOVE AND PEACE!" he exclaimed.

"Love and Peace," most of students replied.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Vash yelled.

"Love and Peace!"

"And again!"

"LOVE AND PEACE!"

"Once more!"

"LOVE AND PEACE TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMEEE!" Ryohei yelled in full volume.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at Class, we see Gintoki "Ginpachi-sensei" Sakata standing in front of class with a clipboard in hand.

"Eh... time to do some roll call...'' Ginpachi lazily announced as he looks at his clipboard, "Let's see... Chizuru Tachibana, Kenji Kazama, Cesaro Oohori, Madoka Kaname and Yoshika Miyafuji are currently at Monster High, Naruto Uzumaki is busy today, Ryuuko Matoi and Kisame Hoshigaki are on a mission and Shinpachi Shimura shut himself back in their dorms because he's embarrassed to himself." he stated, "Welp! Guess those are the students excused from this class." he mused.

Maka Albarn then raised her hand up, "Sensei! Funabori isn't here!" she pointed out.

Lina Inverse raised an eyebrow, "Weird... I saw her earlier today.'' she claimed.

Fluttershy then spoke, "Me too.'' she said in agreement, "How come she's not in class?'' she asked in concern.

Ginpachi turns back to his clipboard and marked Maricar Funabori absent. He then narrowed his eyes, _"This is bad."_ he thought.

 **And that's it with this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it! And I hope you all like the members of Class 4.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Esdeath from Akame ga Kill**

 **Shana from Shakugan no Shana**

 **Saber from Fate/stay knight**

 **Lavi from D-Grayman**

 **Aichi Sendou from Cardfight! Vanguard**

 **Ikkaku Madarame from Bleach**

 **Haru Glory from Rave Master**

 **Kenichi Shirahama from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi**

 **Mai Tokiha from Mai-HIME**

 **Kurapika from HunterxHunter**

 **Taiga Kagami from Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titans**

 **Rena Ryuuguu from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni**

 **Vash the Stampede from Trigun**

 **Ryouga Hibiki from Ranma 1/2**

 **And with this chapter done, I'm heading back to All Worlds Alliance Missions - Monster High! So, please look forward for it!**

 **Until then paalam!**


	32. There's a Mall in the Group

**A/N: And welcome back with a new chapter of AWA Stories! With Monster High Mission Fic is done, time to write again something fun. I know that a lot of you wanted to know more about Funabori & Discord, Chizuru Tachibana's training, and the other more info about the Zero Goddesses but I'm saving those in later chapters.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - Shaman King characters will be added in later chapters.**

 **Right now, I want to write something fun, that you will enjoy.**

 **And with that done, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

It's quite a nice weekend in Normal Earth, more particularly at Tokyo, Japan. As Chizuru Tachibana trains with Evangeline A.K. McDowell and Naruto Uzumaki at Eva's resort, the others decided to have a good time.

Currently at one mall at Tokyo which is paced with people but today, it's mostly packed with numerous AWA personnel and Uzumaki Villa citizens.

We see Jirou Yoshidayama and Takatoshi "Big Taka" Tsuda coming out from a store with bags of school supplies in hands. Right next to them, we see Flash Sentry and Sandalwood having a conversation in front of a clothing store, inside the store, we see Sylvia van Hossen, Madoka Amano, Marta Lualdi, Cheria Barnes and Cecilia Alcott looking around for some new clothes until Cecilia abandons the others when she saw the sight of Ichika Orimura, whom is hanging out with Ben Tennyson and a disguised, Blonko Rook, inside the clothing store.

Meanwhile, we see Konata Izumi, Ai Roborovskii and Lina Inverse coming out from another clothing store with Eren Yeager and Edward Elric following them from behind while carrying bags of clothes as Damascus and Deidara, whom standing and having a conversation outside the store, saw this and began to laugh at Eren and Edward diabolically, much to the two's irritation.

We then see Ichigo Kurosaki, Taro Yamada and Duncan Nelson walking around as they passes-by Mato Kuroi, Yuu Koutari, Kagari Izuriha and Yomi Takanashi whom is currently playing a crane game which Mato successfully grabs a teddy bear, much to everyone's joy. The three young men then passes-by Pinkie Pie and Hoodude Voodoo whom is currently working in front of a party store with the two handing out balloons to passing-by children, Hoodude was quite an attraction, thanks to his appearance.

Meanwhile we see Meliodas and a young woman entering a pet store. The young woman is taller than Meliodas, she has a slender yet curvaceous figure and regular height. She has very pale skin, large light blue eyes which can turn orange while gaining a triskele, and long silver hair reaching her waist. Her bangs firstly covered her right eye. She wears a pink buttoned shirt with a black ribbon exposing her belly button, a dark mini skirt strapped with a pink belt, a black stocking on her left leg, and black-white heels. This is Elizabeth Liones.

Inside the pet store, Meliodas and Elizabeth were greeted by Fluttershy and Kieran Valentine, whom works at the place. They then heard a loud screech, they turn around to see Eddy Skipper McGee getting attacked by large number of angry birds, Meliodas and Kieran rushes towards him to help.

Meanwhile, we go inside a place called Starbucks, here we see Aichi Sendou, Lavi, Haru Glory and Minto Aizawa at one table having a conversation while drinking their coffees. Meanwhile at the counter, we see Guiche de Gramont, whom is currently working at the place, staring at Hideki Hinata and the girl next to him. The girl is pretty short and has a long, pink hair with two bunches tied up with dark red laces, and two twintails on the sides of her face, held together by small cross-shaped barrettes. Her eyes are hot magenta. She wears a white long-sleeve school uniform with a blue collar and pink ribbon-scarf, blue short skirt, crossed black ribbons up to her knees and black boots. This is Yui, Hideki's girlfriend.

Yui was taking too long to make her order which got Hideki really angry and annoyed... so, in the end, the two began to argue as Guiche watches them with a blank look.

We then go inside a music store at the second floor, we see Rainbow Dash checking out some guitars, Kyouka Jirou checking out some speakers and Randy Cunningham checking out a rack of keytars. We then see Sayaka Miki at the counter, she is currently working at the place, she then saw Azusa Nakano and Yui Hirasawa approaching her with musical equipment in hands.

Outside the music store, we see John "Soap" MacTavish walking-by while checking on his iphone, he then passes-by a Sports & Equipment Store. Inside we see Hidan, Bols and Demoura Zodd checking out several training equipment and just inches away from them, we see Dan Mandel, Chris Pearson and "Ninja" Dave Bauza checking out a billiard table that Ninja Dave plans on adding at his Cookie Shop. At the counter, we see Shuuhei Hisagi working as a clerk, then Yuuki Kataoka arrives and places two dumbbells on the counter and claims that she wants to buy it, much to Shuuhei's surprise. Little did Shuuhei know, Yuuki plans on giving the dumbbells to someone.

Back on the first floor, we see Kenji Kazama standing in the middle of the floor near a round bench that borders a palm tree. Kenji is currently wearing his orange(Naruto approved!) hoodie jacket over a black top, brown pants, white rubber shoes with black socks and wears glasses.

Normally, Kenji would spend his weekends at the Uzumaki Villa, bumming around the place but thanks to a bet that his so-called 'friends' yet they are his friends initiated, he had to go the mall.

And what bet you may ask?

"Kazama-kun!" a voice called.

Kenji turns around to see a young woman approaching him. The girl has a fair skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes. Her hair reaches down to about her waist. Her hair is always tied into a braid using a hair tie, and her bangs and locks of hair framing her face. One of her most notable features is her extremely large bust size. She wears a white cardigan over a reddish-pink dress, and pink laced shoes. This is Takao.

Kenji isn't aware of this but his friends knew that Takao has a huge crush on Kenji. So, the idiots decided to have a bet for Kenji, rigged it on purpose and voila, Takao got herself a date with Kenji.

This idiots consists of Shinozaki, Cesaro Oohori and Clawd Wolf, by the way.

"Yo, Takao." Kenji greeted.

"Did I made you wait for too long?'' Takao asked.

Kenji shook his head, "You're late for two minutes but that doesn't matter.'' he reassured.

And with that, Kenji and Takao made their way towards whatever they want to go first. Unbeknownst to them, the two are being followed by several figures.

The figures are none other than Roka Shibasaki, Ryuuko Matoi, Mystery Mint and Gory Fangtell... all four girls are part of Kenji Kazama's unwanted harem. And when they found out that Kenji is having a date with Takao, they were furious, jealous and disappointed. Need less to say, Shinozaki, Oohori and Clawd are currently buried underneath their dorms' backyard.

And despite not liking that Kenji is taking Takao out on a date, they couldn't muster the courage to speak and at the same time, they don't want to cause a scene. So, instead, the girls decided to follow them in secret.

"Uwah... look at Takao... all-dressed up for this date." Ryuuko commented as Roka can only at the two with a blank look.

"I had to admit though... she looks good in those clothes." Mystery admitted.

"So... what should we do now?'' Gory asked.

Ryuuko looks around the place, "Following them around would be difficult especially since this mall is filled with people we know, heck, I would bet that this mall entirely populated by AWA personnel and Uzumaki Villa citizens." she pointed out, "If someone we know spotted us, they'll call us out, Kenji and Takao will see us.'' she stated.

"Then what should we do about it?'' Gory asked in concern.

Ryuuko then turns to her left and saw a clothing store, "There! We should buy something in there and used it as a disguise.'' she instructed.

And with that, the four girls made their way inside the clothing store and a few minutes later, the fours girls came out wearing their disguises... albeit, really, REALLY bad disguises mind you.

Ryuuko is currently wearing a cowboy hat, a green trench coat and sunglasses, Roka wears a Tiger Mask, Mystery's disguise is wearing a a large round glasses and Gory wears a paper bag with holes on her head.

As the four girls resumes stalking Kenji and Takao, in their really bad disguises, they walk passed Chaa and Shane Caxton, whom is sitting on a bench with the latter reading a tabloid. The two men watches the girls walk away before looking at each other with "What the fuck?'' faces.

Meanwhile back with Kenji and Takao.

"I... I really appreciate that you invited me on a date, Kazama-kun." Takao said, "To be honest... I'm really surprise." she admitted as she shyly brushes her hair.

"I see." Kenji replied. He then brought out a note from his right pocket and began to read it, _"Dear Kenji, you should buy your date something really nice and with the amount of money you have right now in your possession, it won't be a problem if the item is too expensive."_ he read the note in his thought. Kenji wanted nothing more but to strangle the idiots who got him involved in this but he then realized that he owes Takao a lot, and Kenji believe it's about time that he pays her back by having her enjoy this date. Kenji then looks around and saw a store that made him grin, "Hey, wanna go inside that store?" he suggested pointing a finger to his left.

Takao looks at the direction he was pointing and her eyes widen, "Wait! Isn't that a jewelry store?'' she pointed in surprise, "Why do you want us to go in there?'' she asked.

Kenji then rubs the back of his head, "Well... I wanted to buy you something." he replied.

Takao's face then immediately turn red, "Eh?!- Y-You don't have to do that you know?!" she exclaimed while waving her hands.

"I insist." Kenji insisted as he gently grabs her arm, which causes Takao's heart to beat fast and her face getting redder, "I owe you that much... it's the least thing I can do for you.'' he said as the two went towards the jewelry.

Meanwhile, we see Ryuuko, Roka, Mystery and Gory hiding behind a post as they can't help but watch Kenji and Takao made their way towards the jewelry store with jealous looks. Which is a scary sight to see, not on Yoshika Miyafuji's level but still scary.

Meanwhile back with Kenji and Takao, as the two enters the jewelry store called Jacob & Co., they were greeted by a middle-aged man. The man was tall with black slicked-back hair and has dark eyes. He wears a yellow blazer jacket over a blue collared shirt with blue tie, yellow pants and black leather shoes. This is Jacob Arabo, also known as, Jacob the Jeweler.

"Welcome." Jacob greeted then he recognized Kenji, "Ah! Mister Kazama, it's good to see you again." he said with a smile.

"Hey, Jacob." Kenji greeted back, "Anything new in your store?'' he asked.

"New shipments arrived earlier this week, so there are plenty new blings to for you to choose." Jacob replied before noticing Takao, "By the way, who is this pretty lass, your girlfriend maybe?'' he asked with a grin, making the two blush.

Kenji rubs the back of his head, "Uh... we're on date but she's not my girlfriend... not yet at least." he admitted. Takao smiled when he added 'not yet at least' which means to her, Kenji is considering having her as his girlfriend.

Jacob nodded, "I see... but I must say you two look good together." he said making them blush once again, "Anyway... feel free to choose anything you want in this store.'' he offered.

And with that, Kenji and Takao began to look around the store while Roka, Ryuuko, Mystery and Gory secretly watches from the window. As this is going on, two persons, a boy and a girl to be exact, enters the store.

The boy has an average height with medium-short length black hair. His most prominent feature is his set of dead fish-eyes and a short strand of hair sticking upwards. The boy is wearing an orange(Naruto approved!) shirt over a gray long-sleeve shirt, black pants and white & red rubber shoes. This is Hachiman Hikigaya.

The girl is a very beautiful with waist-length black hair, currently styled in twintails, which is tied with two red ribbons by each shoulder and angular blue eyes. The girl is wearing a one piece white blouse that covers her knees underneath a baby blue short-sleeved cardigan and white shoes. This is Yukino Yukinoshita.

Kenji slightly turns to the new arrivals before doing a double take as he recognized Hachiman, "What the? Hikigaya?!" he called out in surprise.

Hachiman was equally surprised upon setting sights on Kenji, "Geh! Kazama...'' he replied.

Kenji approaches him, "It's been a while." he greeted, "I heard that you attended Sobu High School." he pointed out, "How are you doing?'' he asked.

Hachiman slightly looks away, "Uh... I'm doing fine..." he replied.

Yukino then approaches them, "Ara... you know this person, Hikigaya?'' she asked.

Hachiman rubs the back of his head, "He's... he's an acquaintance of mine back from middle school.'' he replied as Kenji rolled his eyes when he said 'acquaintance'.

Kenji Kazama and Hachiman Hikigaya has known each other since middle school and truth to be told, Hachiman is pretty much being bullied back then. People used to stuff garbage in his shoe locker, the culprits would not even try to hide their criminal conduct which made it hurt him even more. Girls would falsely confess their feelings for him as a penalty for losing at rock-paper-scissors. He would also receive fake love letters written by boys who copy down what girls dictated to them.

And despite Kenji's status as a delinquent, he has helped Hachiman numerous times, often defending the latter from bullies. And just what Hachiman claimed, he and Kenji are just acquaintances but that didn't stop Kenji from helping Hachiman as much as he can.

After finishing middle school, the two went on separate ways but Kenji would often think if Hachiman is doing okay.

Kenji then turns to Yukino, "Please to meet you, my name is Kenji Kazama and just like what Hikigaya said, I'm an acquaintance of his back in middle school." he greeted and introduced himself.

"Please to meet you, Mister Kazama." Yukino greeted back, "My name is Yukino Yukinoshita, the president of the Service Club that Hikigaya is part of.'' she introduced herself.

"Club, huh?'' Kenji mused. Suddenly, he snaps his head towards Hachiman, Jacob heard a pop despite being at the counter. "Eh?! You're in a club?!" he exclaimed, "That's... not like you for some reason..." he pointed out in surprise.

Hachiman then rolls his eyes, "Yeah... I was... kind forced into joining..." he replied.

Kenji then placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well... I understand..." he spoke, "I know the feeling of getting forced to join a club.'' he claimed with hollowed eyes.

 _"Wait a minute... you're in a club, too? Aren't you suppose to be a delinquent?"_ Hachiman pointed out in his thought, "Anyway... what are you doing here?'' he asked.

Kenji turns to Takao whom is looking around at one corner, "I'm with that girl over there.'' he replied.

"Your girlfriend?'' Hachiman asked.

Kenji sighed, "No... not yet.'' he replied. Hachiman took note of the 'not yet' but decided not to pressed it, "I was forced to go on a date with her after loosing on a bet... but then I realized that I owe her that much, so I decided to have that girl enjoy her time in this date rather than complaining about it." he explained.

"Ara... that's pretty considerate of you." Yukino commented as she turns to Hachiman, "You should learn a thing or two from him, Hikigaya." she said as the boy with dead-fish eyes looks away with a grunt, "But I must say it is a coincidence." she admitted, "Hikigaya and I are here to buy a gift for a person that we owe a lot.'' she claimed.

"I see.'' Kenji said, "So... are you planning to buy whoever this person a bling?'' he asked.

Hachiman then pointed a finger at Yukino, "She's the only one buying, I don't have the money to buy one.'' he replied.

"Hikigaya... would you please refrain pointing your finger at me." Yukino said in disdain.

Kenji then spoke, "Well... if it's not too much of a trouble for you, Hikigaya, you could pick one bling around here and I'll pay for it." he offered.

This taken Hachiman and by to lesser extent, Yukino, by surprise, "Eh? Are you fucking serious?'' he asked indecorously.

"Well... I have a lot of money in my account right now... might as well put it into good use.'' Kenji replied, "So, what about it?'' he asked.

"Uh... eh... thanks..." Hachiman replied.

Meanwhile outside the jewelry store, we see Elfman Strauss and two young men waking around having a conversation. The first young man has a short blue hair and has eyes. He wears a white uniform with a furred high-collar and spiky shoulder pads, white trousers with a belt bag wrapped around his waist and white shoes. This Houka Inumuta.

The second young man has a messy dark-green hair and green eyes, and wears glasses. He wears a green track jacket over a white shirt, green track pants, slippers, and green & white bandana mask. This is Uzu Sanageyama.

The three males then noticed Roka, Ryuuko, Mystery and Gory watching through the jewelry store while emitting a dark jealous-base aura all over their bodies. This freaks out the three males that they immediately scampered towards three nearby trash cans. Houka and Uzu quickly dove in head first on two trash cans with their legs sticking out and the latter's trash can tilting down to the floor. Elfman then jumps in legs first on another trash can with his upper body sticking out, he then grabs a trash can lid and puts it on top of his head.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile, we see Gingka Hagane, Minoru Shiraishi and the Sniper lazing around in a living room. Gingka is sitting on a comfy chair, Minoru on a bean bag and the Sniper lying down a couch.

"Yeah... this is the life." Gingka said in a relax tone with Minoru and the Sniper humming in agreement.

Suddenly, the camera zooms out to reveal that the trio are actually lazing around a living room display inside a furniture store. Then Nagisa Shirai, whom is working in the store, skids in front of them.

"Guys, get off the set! My boss will get mad at me if he see you guys there!" Nagisa demanded but was ignored.

As this is going on, three person enters the store, two girls and one boy to be exact. The first girl is very beautiful with a long black hair,white skin and red eyes, and always has her hair tied with a ribbon. She wears a one piece uniform dress that reaches knee her level with a wide white collar, white cuffs and red ribbon tie, black socks and black shoes. This is Kaguya Shinomiya, the student council vice president of Shuchiin Academy.

The second girl has a long pink hair, pale skin, blue eyes and wears a ribbon on top of her bangs. She is short but has a big chest. She wears a one piece uniform dress that reaches knee her level with a wide white collar, white cuffs and red ribbon tie, white socks and black shoes. This is Chika Fujiwara, the student council secretary of Shuchiin Academy.

The boy is very handsome with a yellow hair, blue eyes. His eyes makes him look like he's usually angry but that is not the case. He wears a regular black male uniform adorned with the Aiguilette, the golden chainlike accessory around his neck, black trouser and black shoes. This is Miyuki Shirogane, the student council president of Shuchiin Academy.

What's these three's story? Considered a genius due to having the highest grades in the country, Miyuki leads the prestigious Shuchiin Academy's student council as its president, working alongside the beautiful and wealthy vice president Kaguya. The two are often regarded as the perfect couple by students despite them not being in any sort of romantic relationship. However, the truth is that after spending so much time together, the two have developed feelings for one another; unfortunately, neither is willing to confess, as doing so would be a sign of weakness. With their pride as elite students on the line, Miyuki and Kaguya embark on a quest to do whatever is necessary to get a confession out of the other. Through their daily antics, the battle of love begins!

Chika, on the other hand, is completely oblivious to this... or is she?

Kaguya began to look around and noticed Nagisa and the others at the living room set, Miyuki turns to her, "Is there's something the matter, Shinomiya-san?'' he asked.

"Eh?" Kaguya replied in surprise before composing herself, "Nothing... I'm just wondering if things like that normally occurs in places like this.'' she replied pointing a finger at the living room set. Kaguya Shinomiya, being sheltered for almost her entire life, is her first time to enter a furniture store.

Miyuki then turns to the direction that her finger is pointing and saw the shenanigans going on at the living room set, "Come on, guys!" Nagisa cried, "Get off the set! Please! Or I'll lose my job!" he pleaded.

"Hey, Shirai, go get us something to drink." Gingka ordered as Minoru and the Sniper muttered in agreement.

"Don't go ordering me around on a place that I work!" Nagisa exclaimed in anger.

Back with the Shuchiin Academy students, Miyuki facefaulted, "Rest assure you, things like that don't often happens here." he reassured.

"I see." Kaguya replied.

"Hey guys!" Chika cheerfully called out, "There are some nice tea sets over here!" she called over.

And with that, Miyuki and Kaguya went towards the kitchen section. As they look around, Kaguya came across someone familiar to her, "Eh? Tsumugi-nee?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Standing in front of cabinet filled with teacups and mugs is none other than Tsumugi Kotobuki, the rich but friendly keyboard player of the band, After School Tea Time. Tsumugi turns to them with a smile, "Maa! Maa! Kaguya-chan, Chika-chan!" she greeted.

"Tsumugi-nee! It's a been a while!" Chika greeted back cheerfully.

"We haven't seen you ever since you attended college." Kaguya pointed out.

"You know her?'' Miyuki asked.

Chika turns to him, "President, this is Tsumugi Kotobuki, we know her since our families are connected in business.'' she replied, "She's like a big sister to us!" she claimed.

Tsumugi turns to Miyuki, "Please to meet you." she greeted.

Miyuki nodded, "Please to meet you too, I'm Miyuki Shirogane, the current student council president of Shuchiin Academy.'' he greeted back before introducing himself.

"Student Council President? My! That's impressive." Tsumugi commented in awe.

"By the way, how are you doing, Tsumugi-nee?" Kaguya asked.

Tsumugi gave her a big smile, "I'm having the best days of my life.'' she replied, "Aside from the weekly gigs with the band that I'm a part of... I'm currently experiencing the life of a commoner." she claimed excitedly.

This taken Kaguya aback, "E-Experiencing the life of a commoner?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Tsumugi nodded, "Um! Ever since attending college, I've been doing things where I don't rely on my servants, like cooking and cleaning." she stated, "A life of a commoner is not easy but a good experience nonetheless." she admitted with a smile.

"Wow... that's very admirable of you.'' Miyuki said in awe.

Tsumugi giggled, "Thank you." she replied.

For some reason, Kaguya got jealous as she didn't like how Miyuki praises Tsumugi so easily, Tsumugi noticed this but she ignores it for now, "By the way, what are you guys doing here?'' she asked.

"We we're looking a new tea set, the tea set in the student council's room is pretty old and worn out, so we decided to buy a new one." Chika replied happily.

Tsumugi nodded, "I see.'' she replied before pointing her finger to the left side of the store, "There are few over that section that I'm sure you'll like.'' she suggested.

"Really? Let's go, President!" Chika exclaimed before running towards the left section of the store.

"Fujiwara, wait up!" Miyuki called as he calmly followed the secretary.

This leaves Kaguya and Tsumugi alone in silence for a few seconds until the latter spoke, "I see now... you like that guy, don't you, Kaguya-chan." Tsumugi pointed out with a smile.

This taken Kaguya aback, "W-What?!" she squawked in shock.

"I noticed that jealous look you had moments ago and I was right." Tsumugi mused.

"What are you talking about?!" Kaguya exclaimed trying to deny Tsumugi's claims even though it was the truth.

Tsumugi giggled, "Kaguya-chan... please don't lie to me." she said. Then suddenly, Tsumugi gave her a very, very devious smile, " _You_ know that you can _never_ lie to _me_.'' she affirmed causing Kaguya to shiver. Tsumugi then reverted back to her normal look, "That's really cute." she claimed, "Have you confessed to him yet?'' she asked.

"N-No..." Kaguya begrudgingly replied, "In fact... I'm... I'm actually waiting for his to confess me..." she said.

"Maa! Maa! So, the two of you like each other." Tsumugi pointed out in glee, "But why need to wait for him to confess to you when you can do it instead?'' she asked but Kaguya looks away in response, "I see... looks like your pride and shyness got in the way." she pointed out as an imaginary arrow hits Kaguya across the heart, "Honestly... don't be naive, Kaguya-chan, if you like him, shouldn't you confess to him.'' she said, "You'll never get together if the other person is thinking the same way as you are." she pointed out.

Kaguya let's out a sigh, "Easier said that done." she replied, "What about you? Do you like someone right now?'' she asked.

Tsumugi nodded, "Um!" she replied happily, "I do... in fact, he is my boyfriend." she claimed as Kaguya stares at her in shock as if she just witnessed a gruesome murder.

Then Ringo walks by them, "I'm heading towards the music store, Mugi-chan, call me if you need me." he reminded as he walks away.

"Okay~" Tsumugi replied happily watching Ringo walk away before turning back to Kaguya, "That's my boyfriend, by the way." she revealed.

"H-H-H-How..." Kaguya squeaked in shock.

"Ringo-kun confessed to me a month ago and we've been dating ever since." Tsumugi replied with a smile, "My parents and my servants seems to like him too.'' she added.

"I... I see..." Kaguya replied.

Tsumugi then shrugged her shoulders, "Maa... if you want to do this your way... then I won't stop you.'' she said much to Kaguya's relief, "But if you ask me, Kaguya... I believe that boy lost a long time ago.'' she claimed which got Kaguya's attention.

But before Kaguya could ask what she meant, Miyuki and Chika came back, "Kaguya-san... there were a lot of tea sets over there and guess what? The President chose something really cute!" Chika exclaimed in excitement, "Who knew the President had good taste when comes to choosing a tea set." she mused.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult." Miyuki spoke indecorously.

Before anyone could speak, they heard voices shouting in awe and disbelief. Tsumugi, Kaguya, Chika and Miyuki made their way towards the living room set and saw Nagisa, Ginga, Minoru and the Sniper looking outside through the large glass window.

"What's going on?'' Mugi asked in concern.

Nagisa pointed a finger outside, "Why don't you go see for yourself.'' he replied.

Tsumugi, Kaguya, Chika and Miyuki looks through the window and saw Kenji & Takao walking-by the store with the poorly disguised Roka, Ryuuko, Mystery and Gory following the two, much to their amusement and bemusement.

"Maa... maa... isn't that Kazama-san and Takao-san?" Tsumugi pointed out in awe.

"With Roka, Ryuuko, Mystery and Gory tailing them from behind." the Sniper added.

"And what's up with their get-up?'' Minoru asked, "Are those some sort of disguise? If so... then their not fooling anyone." he pointed out.

"I heard that Kenji and Takao are on date thanks to a bet." Nagisa pointed out, "And it seems the others girls are upset about this and from the looks of it, they decided to stalk them." he stated.

Gingka chuckled, "Kenji may deny it all he want but this is the proof that he has a harem.'' he mused.

The moment Gingka mentioned the word 'harem', it gave Tsumugi a devious idea. Tsumugi then lean towards Kaguya's left ear, "You know... Shirogane is really handsome that I bet that he just unwillingly formed a harem on his own.'' she whispered, "If you want to make him confess to you first, you should plan carefully and fast." she advised with a grin.

Needless to say, Kaguya's mind went on a state of panic.

The rest of the day at the mall went well... Kenji and Takao's date was pleasant despite being stalked by four jealous girls, Hachiman and Yukino managed to find a gift, the Shuchiin Academy Student Council got a new tea set and Nagisa got fired from his job after his boss found Gingka and others messing around at the living room set.

Though Kaguya is a lot worried at the thought of Miyuki having a harem which will never happen, even in canon, unless the author changes his mind.

 **And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it the mall plot, I had fun writing this one.**

 **These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Elizabeth Liones from Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Yui from Angel Beats!**

 **Takao from D-Frag!**

 **Jacob the Jeweler from the Def Jam franchise**

 **Hachiman Hikigaya and Yukino Yukinoshita from My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU**

 **Houka Inumuta and Uzu Sanageyama are from Kill la Kill**

 **Miyuki Shirogane, Kaguya Shinomiya and Chika Fujiwara are from Kaguya-sama: Love is War**

 **So, aside from characters from Seven Deadly Sins, Angel Beats!, D-Frag!, Def Jam and Kill la Kill making their debut in my fics, I hope you all like the addition of the characters from** **My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU and** **Kaguya-sama: Love is War in my fics. Sadly, they are not part of the AWA but I still have ways to get involve in my stories.**

 **Next chapter... will it be another chapter of AWA Stories or will it a Mission Fic? Please look forward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


	33. Funny Heart Break - Finding Kenji

**A/N: And I'm back with a sweet new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter and I'm glad everyone likes the appearance of characters from My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU and Kaguya-sama: Love is War. And as stated from the previous, those characters are not part of the AWA but I still have ways to have them involve in my stories.**

 **Number01BlazblueFan - Of course! Those characters will make an appearance, I'm still figuring out how to introduce Kagura before I had those you mentioned to make their appearance.**

 **Synchro - 1. There will be an I** **nvaders of the Rokujouma!? mission fic in the future 2. Both Sabo and a resurrected Ace are already part of the AWA 3.** **There will be a Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai mission fic in the future 4. There will be an Unlimited Fafnir mission fic in the future 5. Birdy Cephon is already part of the AWA 6. Alain is already part of the AWA 7. Plutia is already part of the AWA 8. Toriko is already part of the AWA 9. Alisa will take part in the future Project x Zone mission fic but Asuka is up to debate 10. Master Chief is already part of the AWA but the Arbiter is up to debate.**

 **RubyBlack11 - A few characters from Inazuma Eleven are already part of the AWA.**

 **And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

 **-Normal Earth-**

 **Uzumaki Villa, Japan**

It was a nice early morning at the Uzumaki Villa, it's still the weekend, so everyone are still having a good time, doing whatever that they think it's enjoyable.

We then see Oriko Mikuni and Kirika Kure coming out from an Ice Cream Shop with ice cream in hands, the two friends began to walk to the left side of the sidewalk passing-by a cafe veranda where we see Mio Akiyama, Ichigo Momomiya and Killua Zoldyck sitting at one table having some refreshments. Kirika and Oriko then crossed paths with Yuusuke Urameshi and Rock Lee whom then enters a gym. The two girls turns to an intersection and passes-by Rikidou Satou whom is standing-by a street post waiting for someone.

The two girls then passes-by another cafe veranda where we see Signum and Dalmatian having a conversation at one table. As both Oriko and Kirika are gone out of sight, the scene then was focused on another table at the cafe veranda where Kenji Harima, Eri Sawachika and Chitose Karasuyama are seen having an early morning refreshments.

Kinda odd, huh? Chitose is hanging out with Kenji and Eri, whom are a couple, even though Chitose has feelings for the former. Let's us hear they're conversation. shall we?

Kenji turns to Chitose, "Chi-chan, thanks again." he said in gratitude, "Eri loved the present." he pointed out.

Over the course of the week, Eri noticed that Kenji and Chitose has been hanging out a lot, Eri also discovered that Kenji and Chitose went to a department store together, karaoke, and had lunch in a family restaurant. Because of this discoveries, Eri thought that Kenji is cheating on her with Chitose but it turns out that Chitose was just helping Kenji find a present for Eri for their monthly anniversary.

So, everything went well in the end... or so we thought...

Chitose rubs the back of her head, "Well... I'm not surprised, _I_ recommended it after all." she replied, "Of course, she'd love it." she claimed.

Eri then turns to Chitose, "Chitose, I have to say thanks too." she said, "But taking my boyfriend around like that. Well... it made me feel a bit uneasy, you see." she admitted.

Chitose let's out a hearty-laughter, "Haha, that's hilarious! There's no way I'd be into this guy!" she claimed, "Only someone like you would fall in love with an idiot like him, Eri." she pointed out with a grin.

Eri chuckled, "I'm not sure how to feel about that..." she admitted.

"That was a pretty mean jab, Chitose." Kenji said.

Chitose then stood up from her seat, "I've got somewhere to be, so I'll see you." she announced.

"All right, we'll see you tomorrow." Eri replied.

And with that, Chitose left the cafe and made her way to the sidewalks. As Chitose walks forward, she has her head down with her hair covering half of her face, she would then passes-by several couples such as Lucia Nanami & Kaito Doumoto, Deuce Gorgon & Cleo de Nile, Yuuna Akashi & Kazuki Juumonji and Sena Kobayakawa & Setsuna Taki which further worsens her mood.

Chitose kept walking until she arrived at the local park, she stood still in front of the fountain until...

"HUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAHHH!" Chitose let's out a loud cry.

A few minutes later, we see two boys walking in the park while having a conversation. The first boy is a lanky-looking young man with a thick buzzcut hair, his eyes were hidden by his large and round white glasses and a small but wide bucktooth. He wears a white buttoned dress shirt tucked inside his black pants, and white & red rubber shoes. This is Tomomichi Motoyama.

The second boy has a short, somewhat unruly, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white martial arts headband. He wears a light-brown high-collared bomber jacket, black pants and brown boots. This is Ieyasu, a good friend of Tatsumi.

"And then-" Ieyasu tried to say something when he felt that he steps on to something.

Ieyasu and Tomomichi looks down and saw Chitose lying down on the ground with the former's foot on her head, "WHAT THE-?!" Ieyasu exclaimed in surprise and shock while Tomomichi shares the same sentiments as his companion.

 **-BREAK-**

Later at the Green Dormitory, we see Chitose, Ieyasu and Tomomichi at the lounge, Chitose sat on a green couch in front of a wide table.

"I wand..." Chitose spoke, "I WAND DEA! WAD KIND OB PEOPLE DAT DOESND SERVE TEA TO A CWYING GIL?!" she cried.

"Tea! She wants tea!" Ieyasu exclaimed.

"I'll go make some!" Tomomichi replied in panic as he hastily made his way to the dorm's kitchen.

Meanwhile, we see Yosuke Hanamura and Kanji Tatsumi in front of a vending machine, the two shook their head in amusement upon the recent spectacle.

A minute later, Tomomichi returned with a tray of tea in hands, he turns to Ieyasu, "We brought her here, now what do we do?'' he asked as Chitose wipes the tears from her eyes.

"We had no choice..." Ieyasu replied, "... how am I supposed to leave a crying girl on the ground after stepping on her?!" he stated.

After serving Chitose tea which she gladly accepted, Ieyasu and Tomomichi took a sit on a couch opposite to Chitose's couch. Tomomichi then spoke, "Anyway... what were you doing out there, Chitose-dono?'' he asked.

Chitose placed the teacup down, "I was..." she tried to say something only to fell in silence as the two boys stares at her. She then looks to her side with a depressed expression and hollowed eyes, "Actually... what was I doing?'' she asked with tears in her eyes.

"What... what the fuck?!" Tomomochi exclaimed in shock.

"There's something I want to do, right?'' Chitose asked placing a hand on her face.

"Don't ask us!" Ieyasu exclaimed.

"Please, explain what happened!" Tomomichi advised.

A minute later...

Ieyasu then spoke, "So, in summary, you like him, right?'' he pointed out referring to Chitose's crush on Kenji Harima.

"Huh?! No way! Don't make fun of me!" Chitose exclaimed in defiance.

"Ah, so it's not like that then?'' Ieyasu asked in clarification.

Chitose scoffed, "Do you guys think I would fall in love with a mere moron?" she asked indecorously, "Although... if _he_ were to confess to _me_ , it's not like I wouldn't date him or anything.'' she clarified with a blush on her face.

 _"Why these words sounds so eerily familiar?"_ Ieyasu thought. As this is going on, Mako Someya walks by them, she looks at them for split second before walking away from sight.

"Wait. Hold on a second, that's just naive." Tomomichi pointed out, "You'll never get together if the other person is thinking the same way as you are." he stated. Ieyasu looks at Tomomichi, he was hurt a little by this.

"Right? That means I don't like him." Chitose said.

"No, it does." Tomomichi argued, "If you didn't like him, then you wouldn't say that you'd be okay in dating him.'' he pointed out.

"I don't like him." Chitose stubbornly repeated.

"No matter how you look at it, I think you do!" Tomomichi argued.

"I SAID, I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Chitose yelled.

"BUT YOU ACTUALLY DO, RIGHT?!" Tomomichi yelled back.

Chitose then looks down with a blush, "... yeah..." she meekly replied.

"WHOA, THAT'S ADORABLY STRAIGHTFORWARD OF YOU!" Tomomichi exclaimed in awe. Tomomichi then leans back, "That startled me..." he admitted, "It really threw me off when she got cute all of a sudden.'' he claimed.

"Well, nothing is more cuter than a maiden in love, I suppose...'' Ieyasu spoke, "Unfortunately, regardless of whether you want to confess or not, he has a girlfriend.'' he pointed out, "What do you plan to do? Are you going to steal him away or something?'' he asked.

"Huh?! Steal him away?!" Chitose exclaimed in disbelief. She let's out a scoff, "I'm not an idiot to do something as stupid as that!" she replied, "Do you think I'd get involved in some sordid drama all over one boy?" she asked indecorously, "There's no way someone like me would do something so stupid.'' she pointed out, "They're like two children playing house, it won't last long.'' she pointed out, "Until then, I'll just sip my tea and wait. Those two will break up sooner or later.'' she claimed, "So even if he's dating someone else, it doesn't matter." she said as tears began to fall down her face, "As long as he'll be my side until the very end, that's all I need..." she sobbed wiping the tears on her face.

"Wow, how noble of you.'' Tomomichi pointed out, "YOU CAN'T EVEN KEEP UP THAT ARROGANT ACT? COULD YOU PUT A LITTLE MORE EFFORT?!" he exclaimed.

Chitose huffed, "It's not my fault." she said, "I've never had anyone I could talk about this." she admitted, "So, I accidentally let some of my innermost thoughts slip.'' she claimed.

"You put on a dignified front, but your words are way too cute!" Tomomichi exclaimed. As this is going on, we see Elfman Strauss, Houka Inumata and Uzu Sanageyama walking past behind them with Elfman holding a two boxes of pies in his arms.

Ieyasu then spoke, "I see...'' he said, "So, you don't have any plans to break them up?'' he pointed out.

Chitose leans back on the couch, "No, I don't.'' he replied, "Eri is good friend once you get past her rich girl traits." she stated, "So, sometimes I try to distract myself from these thoughts.'' she claimed.

Tomomichi smiled, "You know... I can't bring myself to dislike her.'' he admitted, "I can sympathize with someone who speaks their mind.'' he claimed.

"Shut up, you imbecile!" Chitose exclaimed.

"I... can sorta understand how you feel." Tomomochi admitted.

Chitose looks away, "Hmmmph!" she huffed.

"Waiting is tough, isn't it?'' Tomomichi pointed out, "I don't think I could stand it if I were in your shoes." he admitted.

Chitose let's out a scoff, "You're just a weak person!" she pointed out, "I'm not like you! I've got heart of steel, so it's no problem at all!" she claimed.

"Amazing..." Tomomichi spoke, "Think about it... all the places you wanted to take him on a date - they're going there now.'' he pointed as Chitose's eyes went wide in realization. "When you two go to an amusement park for the first time, he won't be thinking, _'I came her before with my ex...'_ ," he pointed out, "When you cook for him, he'll be comparing it to his ex's.'' he said, "When it's your first kiss but he's already experienced, and when he already knows where the all the love hotels are...'' he tried to say but was interrupted.

"Tomomichi! Tomomichi!" Ieyasu called out in panic.

Tomomichi looks up and saw Chitose staring at him with a hurtful expression and tears in her eyes, "Why would you say this... to me?'' she asked as she is nearly close to breaking down again.

"Ah! Uh, no!" Tomomichi squawked, "This is just what's been bothering me lately! I didn't mean to hurt your anything!" he exclaimed in panic.

"Your paranoia feels to real!" Ieyasu pointed out in shock.

Chitose then looks down, "Now that I think about it, Eri did said they were going to Disneysea together.'' she said with a trembling voice, "She even said they booked Harbor-view terrace rooms at Hotel Miracosta." she stated, "There's no way I can book a stay with him there now..." she said. Chitose then sports a terrifying solemn expression, "She's the embodiment of a self-loving narcissist who doesn't care about others... that tactless blonde pigtailed weirdo only knows how to seduce men... I'll never forgive her..." she said referring to Eri.

"Didn't you say she's a good friend?'' Ieyasu pointed out.

"Everything... all of this..." Chitose spoke, "It's all because of those weirdos that brought him to that weird event.'' she stated.

"Weird event?'' Ieyasu asked.

"THAT BLIND DATE THING OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED!" Chitose exclaimed.

Ieyasu thought about it, _"Wait... I think I remember something like that."_ he thought and it's when he realized it. Remember the blind date for Kenji and Eri back in Chapter 9 of All Worlds Allinace Stories? Ieyasu was actually part of it even though he didn't make an appearance. Ieyasu alongside Tatsumi and Lubbock helped set up the place for the blind date, so technically they're part of the weirdos that Chitose is talking about.

As Ieyasu shook nervously on his seat, Chitose spoke again, "Up until then, we'd been steadily getting closer... it it weren't for THAT, we'd already be...'' she muttered, "I'm gonna tan the hide of those weirdos that got him in that stupid event!" she threatened as she flexed her fingers, wanting to strangle someone. And with that, Chitose's somber mood gotten worse, "Ii'm done just complaining about this!" she exclaimed, "I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE ALREADY DATING! I'M GOING TO STEAL HIM AWAY!" she declared before glaring at the two boys, "And the two of you will help me?!" she demanded.

Tomomichi and Ieyasu gave her a blank look, "Uh... no... that ain't part of our agenda..." the latter said.

"I can't keep up with this girl.'' Tomomichi muttered.

As this is going on, a girl enters the lounge. The girl with a long black hair and black eyes. She wore a white butterfly or flower hair accessory, and was often seen in plain cream-colored robes, white socks and slippers. This is Sayo, a good friend of Tatsumi and Ieyasu.

Sayo then notice them, "What's going on here?'' she asked before noticing Chitose, "Oh, hello, Karasuyama?'' she greeted thought it was forced.

Chitose turns to her with narrowed eyes, "Hey, Sayo, I thought you were with Linkle and the others practicing archery.'' she pointed out.

Sayo gave her a forced smile, "We just finished early." she replied.

As Chitose and Sayo had a tense conversation, Ieyasu and Tomomichi watches them nervously, "I heard that Sayo and Chitose aren't getting along lately." Ieyasu pointed out.

"How terrifying." Tomomichi stated.

Chitose then stood up from the couch, "Well... since the scary girl is here... might as well take my leave.'' she said making her way to the main entrance door.

Sayo scoffed, "You're ten times scarier than me." she pointed out, "You aren't at least a bit cute." she claimed.

Chitose slightly turns her head back, "Are you sure?'' she asked with a grin, "Ieyasu and Tomomichi were just saying how cute I am." she said before completely leaving the place.

The whole lounge was silent as Sayo stares at the front entrance door while Ieyasu and Tomomichi shuffles nervously. Sayo then spoke, "Is that so..." she said making the two boys flinch, "You said, she's cute, didn't you?'' she pointed out. Sayo then got into Ieyasu's face with a smile... an angry smile to be precise, "What was it that caught your interest? Her face?'' she demanded.

"Um... no." Ieyasu replied. He then looks away, _"Of course... there's no way I can say it.''_ he thought, _"Chitose is as cute as Sayo.''_ he revealed in his thoughts.

Tomomichi then spoke, "Her tsundere side is cute.'' he pointed out with one finger up.

Sayo glares at him, "Silence, imbecile!" she exclaimed as Ieyasu let's out a sigh.

Outside, we see Chitose making her way towards the Pink Dormitory with a smile on her face, _"I had no idea that just by talking to someone... it made me feel much better."_ she thought.

 **-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the Orange Dormitory, we see several people hanging out at the lounge. We see Kyouka Jirou getting a soda from a vending machine, she then walks-by Kaori Miyazono on a soft chair. Kaori is currently checking a musical sheet, Kyouka took a peek at the musical sheet and read 'American Idiot Funeral Version' on the title sheet, Kyouka then stares at Kaori in utter horror.

Meanwhile on a large couch, we see Mako Mankanshoku sitting on large young man's lap. The young man is large and very muscular, he has a dark-complexion, a short blond hair and has gray eyes. He wears a white uniform with gray linings and spiky shoulder pads and choker, white trousers, silver spiky shoes and silver gauntlets. This is Ira Gamagoori

Mako is currently playing game on her tablet while Ira is reading a book, both seems to be having a good time with each other. And just a few inches away from them, we see Hanta Sero and another boy playing a game of jenga on a circular glass table. The other boy has a spiky red hair that resembles horns (which is not its natural appearance) and a little scar above his right eye that can be mistaken for a single long eyelash. He wears a maroon v-neck shirt with the words 'D.J' written in a large, black bold letters, gray shorts and red & gray loafers. This is Eijiro Kirishima.

As Hanta pulls out of piece of block from the jenga tower, it suddenly collapsed down, much to Hanta's frustration as Eijiro raised his fists in victory.

Meanwhile, we see Asuna Yuuki, Azusa Nakano, Touma Kamijou and Yuuki Asaba sitting on another couch. The four are currently sitting in front of a large, flat-screen television while playing a game called _Rocket League_ on an unspecified Playstation console.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Oohori drops down on to their laps, much to their shock.

"Eep!" Asuna yelped.

"Eeek!" Azusa squeaked.

"What the fuck?!" Touma exclaimed.

Oohori looks up at them, "Sup guys!" he greeted with a grin.

"Get off?!" Yuuki yelled as the four pushes Oohori off of their laps.

Oohori then got up and dusted himself, 'Have you guys seen Kenji around?'' he asked.

"Geez... you could just ask directly." Touma grumbled, "You don't need to jump down on our laps." he pointed out.

"Anyway... which Kenji are you looking for?'' Asuna asked.

"Kazama, of course!" Oohori chirped.

Yuuki thought about it, "Hmm... I think I saw him at the kitchen earlier." he replied.

"The kitchen it is then, thanks!" Oohori said in agreement before running off.

The four were silent for a minute until Azusa spoke, "You lied to him, don't you?'' she pointed out.

Yuuki leans back on the couch, "Not exactly." he replied as the four went back on the game, "Kenji was indeed in the kitchen earlier but he's probably left the place a while ago." he stated.

As Oohori made his way towards the dorm's kitchen, he then passes-by Maricar Funabori at one corner clutching her head in pain with both hands, Oohori then arrives at the dorm's kitchen and inside he saw Satsuki Yotsuba, Misora Kasuga and another girl inside. The girl has a petite frame with pink hair, light-red eyes and an angular face. She has a small bust and medium hips. She wears a black soft hat on her head, she wears a red off-shoulder shirt with white polka-dots, white skirt, white socks and red & white sneakers. This is Nonon Jakuzure.

Satsuki was cooking, Misora is making a sandwich and Nonon was checking her tablet while drinking a hot coffee.

Oohori looks around when Nonon noticed him, "Oh, hey, Oohori, what's up?" she greeted.

Oohori turns to her, "Hey... have you guys seen Kenji... Kenji Kazama?'' he asked, "Yuuki told me he was here." he pointed out.

Misora turns to him, "Um... no..." she replied, "Kenji wasn't here when the three of us came here." she stated.

Oohori rubs the back of his head, "I see." he said.

Satsuki then looks at Oohori, "But I heard from Haruna-san that Kazama-san went towards the Pink Dormitory.'' she pointed out, "She told me that he was helping out Moeta-san and the others with their mangas." she stated.

Nonon took a sip of her coffee before speaking, "I heard that Chizuru Tachibana was supposed to help those girls but I since Chizuru is gone for training, Kenji decided to do it in his stead." she stated.

Oohori nodded, "I see... the Pink Dormitory it is.'' he mused, "Thanks." he said before running out from the kitchen.

"I heard that one of those girls has a crush on Kenji." Misora pointed out.

Nonon cringed at that fact, "Ugh... better not let Ryuuko find that out." she muttered.

 **-BREAK-**

A minute later, Oohori arrives at the Pink Dormitory, Oohori went towards the lounge area and saw four girls working on their respective mangas.

The first girl has a childlike appearance and size, she has a long, pastel pink hair braided on both sides. She wears two hair clips on each side of her hair, the two on her right are cross-shaped, while the other two on her left are parallel to each other. She has medium-sized bangs on the middle nearly going past her eyes. She also has pale pink colored eyes. She wears a light brown and white, long-sleeved blazer with a stripe pattern on both ends of the sleeve and a matching brown skirt with a red-ribbon, white socks and brown loafers. This is Kaoruko Moeta, she is also known as Kaos-chan.

The second girl has a mid-long, blonde hair reaching to about her shoulders with a red ribbon knotted to the right side of her hair. She also has blue eyes. As mentioned, she has a C-cup size bra and a curve perfect for a model. She wears a yellow sleeveless-sweater shirt over a white long-sleeve collared shirt with pink ribbon tie, brown skirt, brown socks and brown loafers. This is Koyume Koizuka.

The third girl has a short, blue hair that is sometimes styled in a ponytail, with yellow, sleepy eyes. She wears a blue hoodie jacket over a white loose collared shirt and blue top, brown skirt, white socks and blue & white sneakers. This is Tsubasa Katsuki.

The fourth girl has a long, purple hair reaching to about the level of her waist with a matching purple eyes. She wears a brown sleeveless-buttoned vest over a white collared long-sleeve shirt with a purple ribbon tie, brown skirt, brown socks and brown loafers. This is Ruki Irokawa.

Oohori then approaches the girls, "Heya, girls!" he greeted with a smile.

His greeting started Kaoruko, she held tight of her tablet after nearly dropping it, she turns around to see the bald, Japanese-Superman behind her, "Gyaah! O-Ohwori-san?!" she exclaimed nervously.

Oohori facefaulted, "What's up with that reaction?'' he grumbled in question. He then shook his head, "Anyway... Satsuki told me that Kenji, Kenji Kazama, was here helping you girls out." he pointed out.

The mentioning of Kenji's name made Kaoruko blush, Oohori took notice of this but decided not to say anything. Kaoruko began to twirl her hair, "Um... he was here ago but left after he finished helping us." she said with a small smile.

Oohori scratches his chin, "I see..." he said.

"Supposedly, Chizuru-san was suppose to help us with our mangas but since he is currently training with Uzumaki-san and McDowell-san, Kazama-san offered us his help in Chizuru-san's stead.'' Ruki pointed out.

"Yeah, Chizuru is really good in pointing out some flaws.'' Koyume replied, "But I do appreciate Kenji's help.'' she admitted with a smile.

"I do too!" Kaoruko quipped, "Kenji-san was a big help! He may have criticize some parts of my drawings but he told me that he believes that I could do better and he thinks I have talent." she stated with a smile and a small blush on her cheeks.

"I see." Oohori said, _"Damn... she had a crush on Kenji, too!"_ he thought in surprise.

Tsubasa then spoke, "Though to be honest... I rather had Kenji-san help us rather than Chizuru." she admitted.

This caught everyone's attention, Ruki then spoke, "Tsubasa... don't tell me that you hate, Chizuru-san?'' she asked in concern.

"Yeah! If I remember correctly... the two of you are getting along well." Koyume pointed out, "Did Chizuru-san do anything that made you hate him?" she asked.

Tsubasa shook her head, "No, I don't hate him.'' she replied, "It's just that... every time he's with us... I get this vibe, a murderous vibe... as if there's some danger lurking around every time I speak with Chizuru." she explained.

Oohori facefaulted, _"That's probably Yoshika."_ he thought as he imagines Yoshika Miyafuji hiding in one corner, sending some murderous vibes towards Tsubasa whom is talking to Chizuru Tachibana. Oohori shivered at the thought, _"Better talk to her about this and clear things up before any unnecessary bloodshed happens."_ he thought, "I wouldn't worry about that if I were you.'' he reassured Tsubasa, "Anyway... any ideas where Kenji went?'' he asked, "There is something important that I need to tell him.'' he claimed.

"Kenji told us that he is going towards an antique restoration shop." Ruki replied.

Oohori nodded, "To the antique restoration shop it is, thanks." he said.

Oohori was about to walk off when Kaoruko spoke, "Um... Oohori-san?!" she called getting his attention, "Is Kenji-san going on a mission again?'' she asked in worry.

Oohori smiled, Kaoruko has a crush on Kenji so it's obvious that she'll be worried for him, "Don't worry, I may not be part of this mission but I'm pretty sure, Kenji can take care of himself." he reassured before walking off.

Sadly... that didn't reassured Kaoruko one bit.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, Oohori arrives at the Antique Restoration Shop where he is greeted by Winry Rockbell, Shari Finieno and Issac Clarke whom are currently fixing a jeep with a gun attached on the back.

"Kenji..." Isaac spoke, "He was here a while ago but after helping us, he immediately left." he stated.

"He told us that he is going to Mami's cafe to assist them." Winry added.

 **-BREAK-**

Later, Oohori arrives at Mami Tomoe's cafe where he was greeted by Fumikage Tokoyami and Mami, herself. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were also there having tea at one table.

"Kenji-san was indeed here a while ago helping us sort out some new shipments." Mami explained.

"After having some snacks, Kenji immediately left and went towards a comic book shop." Fumikage said, "ComicStop to be precise." he added.

 **-BREAK-**

Later that day, Oohori arrives at a Comic Book store called the ComicStop. Inside, Oohori is greeted by Usopp, Yosuke Hanamura and another young man at the counter. The young man has a black hair, deep dark eyes and a pale skin tone. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. He carries a large scroll strapped horizontally to his back. This is Sai.

Yosuke and Usopp were sorting out comic books on the shelves while Sai had a conversation with Oohori, "Kenji was here helping us a while ago.'' Sai said, "However... when Kenji was sorting out some comics on the shelves, he got a call and seems that someone needs his assistance, and since were half-way finish in setting up the place, I told him to go and help whoever that called for his help.'' he explained.

Oohori sighed, "I see..." he muttered.

 **-BREAK-**

And so, Oohori continues to look around for Kenji, going from one place to another, asking one person to another, until he got a tip from Crona that he/she spotted Kenji at the Orange Dormitory's rooftop.

A while later, Oohori arrives at the Orange Dormitory's rooftop and saw Kenji Kazama having a conversation with a girl. The girl has a red medium hair that reaches her shoulders and has lavender eyes. She wears a black turtleneck, zipped-up vest over a reddish-violet, long-sleeve dress over black tight-shorts with blue-green linings, reddish-purple sneakers and a black beanie with a star logo on top of her head. This is Maki Nishikino.

Kenji was checking a piece of paper before nodding, "Mm-hmm... this is really good." he said with a smile.

Maki smiled back, "I see." she said as Kenji handed the paper back to her, "Then I'll tell everyone that we're using this song for our next performance." she stated.

Oohori then made his presence, "Kazama-kun..." he called out.

Kenji and Maki turns to him, "Oh? Oohori, what's the matter?" he asked.

Maki then turns to Kenji, "I better should get going, thanks for the help again." she said with a smile.

Kenji nodded, "No problem. good-luck with you performance." he said. And with that, Maki made her way out of the rooftop as Kenji approaches Oohori, "Okay, Oohori, what do you want?'' he asked.

Suddenly, Oohori smashes a fist on Kenji's face, "STAY IN ONE PLACE, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" he shouted with a Titan-like face.

Kenji then comically glares at Oohori, "YOU BASTARD! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he demanded as he held his right cheek.

"I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER THE PLACE FOR YOU!" Oohori exclaimed with a demonic look.

"WHAT FOR?!" Kenji demanded.

Oohori's face then turns serious, "The headmaster wanted you in his office, he has a mission for you.'' he revealed.

"WHAT?!" Kenji exclaimed in shock.

 **And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! Manga readers of the Kaguya-sama Love is War will immediately recognized the parody scene in this chapter. I also hope you like the introduction of new characters. Speaking of which...**

 **These are characters that debuted in this chapter:**

 **Tomomichi Motoyama is from Tsurezure Children**

 **Ieyasu and Sayo are from Akame ga Kill!**

 **Ira Gamagoori and Nonon Jakuzure are from Kill la Kill**

 **Eijiro Kirishima is from My Hero Academia**

 **Kaoruko Moeta, Koyume Koizuka, Tsubasa Katsuki and Ruki Irokawa are from Comic Girls**

 **Sai is from Naruto**

 **Maki Nishikino from Love Live! School Idol Project**

 **I bet you weren't expecting characters from Comic Girls and Love Live! to appear in this fic, don't you? Anyway... with this done, I'm moving on with my next story... wanna know what is is? It's titled All Worlds Alliance Missions - Awakening!. And for those who've guess it right, I'm doing a story with Fire Emblem Awakening, so please look forward for it.**

 **Until then paalam!**


End file.
